Kingawa, Ginkawa  AkademieTage
by aquamarinesong
Summary: Viveca und Laura...Zwei ganz normale Mädchen, doch plötzlich werden sie aus ihrem gewöhnlichen Leben gerissen, müssen sich in einem neuen Umfeld zurechtfinden und sich durch die Akademie auf dem Weg zum Shinigami kämpfen müssen...
1. Chapter 1

**Goldener Fluss, Silberner Fluss – Wettervorhersage für Seireitei: Chaos vorprogrammiert **(Kann sich noch ändern je nach namensvorschläge)

_Kapitel 1:_

_Und plötzlich...war das nicht die Tür zur JAN/ in mein Zimmer?_

Es war Samstag früh und ein blondes Mädchen in einem türkis-blauen, aber vorallem schwarzen Goth-loli-Kleid stand aufgeregt am Anfang einer langen(marina-chan: laaaaaangen) Menschenschlange, bestehend vorwiegend aus Cosplayern. Sie würde als nächstes eintreten können und zerknitterte beinahe ihr Ticket(marina-chan: Oh mein heiliges JAN-Ticket~~), als der Türsteher ihr endlich bedeutete, dass sie eintreten könnte.

So aufgeregt wie sie war, fiel ihr aber leider nicht auf, dass der Eingang seltsamerweise regenbogenfarben schimmerte. Darum lief sie ahnungslos einfach durch den Eingang und landete…

Viele Kilometer entfernt stand ein ebenfalls blondes Mädchen, nur dass ihre Haare leicht gewellt waren und sie, im Gegensatz zu ihrer Haarfarben-Vetterin, bemerkt hatte, dass die Luft dort wo vorhin ihre Tür gewesen war, bevor sie sie aufgezogen hatte und deswegen erstarrt war,seltsam schimmerte.

Nun stand sie eher ratlos vor dieser Tür und wusste nicht, wieso dieser Durchgang so schimmerte und ob es sicher war durch diese Tür zu treten.

Mit einem Schulterzucken drehte sie sich um, so dass ihr schwarzes Sommerkleid flatterte und ging ins Wohnzimmer, um ihre Mutter danach zu befragen, nur um in einer ihr absolut unbekannten Gegend zu landen, da die Tür zum Wohnzimmer in dem Augenblick, in dem sie hindurch geschritten war, auch angefangen hatte zu schimmern.

Und nun sah sie sich verwirrt um. Die Tür war hinter ihr verschwunden...

Das andere Mädchen tat dasselbe, denn auch sie war in einer Strasse…oder eher Gasse mit weiss verputzten Wänden und bläulichen Dächern auf diesen Wänden angekommen. Nur erkannte dieses Mädchen ihre Umgebung, leider war es aber deshalb nicht leichter glaublich, was ihnen gerade geschehen zu sein schien.

Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich irgendwo, vielleicht sogar an der Tür, durch welche sie gegangen war, den Kopf gestossen und befand sich gerade im Land der Träume.

Noch einmal schweifte der Blick des Mädchens in ihrem Goth-Loli-Kleid über ihre Umgebung, das Tor, durch welches sie hierher gelangt war, war ebenfalls verschwunden, nur um dann mit ihrem Blick auf dem blonden Mädchen mit den leicht, gewellten Haaren und dem schwarzen Sommerkleid zu liegen zu kommen.

„Laura-chan?", fragte das Mädchen die andere verwirrt. Das machte die Geschichte, weiss Gott, nicht logischer. Was hatte ihre Freundin in ihrem Traum zu suchen?

Das Mädchen nickte zögerlich.

„Viveca-chan?", fragte Laura nach einer Weile des stillen Musterns, da sie sie nicht sofort durch das Make-up erkannte. Sie wusste beim besten Willen nicht wo sie sich hier befand.

Wieder ein Nicken zur Antwort.

„Weisst du wo wir hier sind?", fragte Laura schliesslich weiter, als Viveca nicht von sich aus zu erzählen begann.

Die Angesprochene zögerte. Es war viel zu unwahrscheinlich, dass es wirklich sein konnte, wie sie es vermutete. Trotzdem rang sie sich dann dazu durch.

„Ich glaube…Ich glaube wir sind hier in Seireitei."

Sie sah beinahe die Fragezeichen um Laura-chans Kopf wirbeln, weshalb sie sich dann beeilte weiterzusprechen.

„Bleach.", meinte sie und hob den Anhänger ihrer Halskette hoch, an welcher ein Plättchen mit Ichigos Hollow-Maske und ein Flammenemblem wie auf Rukias Handschuh zu sehen waren.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis Laura das verdaut hatte, doch dann rief sie aus: „WAAAAASSS? WIR SIND IN BLEACH GELANDET?"

„Sch! Laura-chan! Sonst finden die…", begann Viveca besorgt, während sie sich nach allen Seiten umsah. Ihre Freundin hatte da ganz und gar nicht gut reagiert.

Doch schon geschah das, was Viveca befürchtet hatte. Eine Stimme rief ihnen zu: „ Hey, ihr! Wer seid ihr? Nennt eure Kompanie, den Taichou und euren Rang!"

„…Shinigami uns.", beendete Viveca noch schnell ihren Satz.

Derweil hatten die Shinigami aber schon zu ihnen aufgeschlossen und bedachten sie mit abschätzenden Blicken.

Nun hiess es schnell schalten, was für Viveca, geborenem Bleach-Fan, oder auch ein bisschen weniger lang, absolut kein Problem war.

„Wir sind neu und haben noch keine Kompanie. Wir sollten zu Yamamoto-Soutaichou."

Kritisch beobachten uns die Shinigami, ehe sie sich an Laura-chan wandten und scharf fragten: „Stimmt das denn?"

Verängstigt blickte sie zu mir.

Ich nickte kaum merklich, worauf sie dann mit zitternder Stimme antwortete: „J-ja, das ist so…"

„Dann befindet ihr auch aber auf dem absolut falschen Weg.", befand einer der Shinigami nun weiterhin kritisch.

Doch auch darauf fand Viveca eine Antwort. Und zwar eine recht schnippische.

„Ich sagte doch, dass wir neu sind. Wir haben uns offensichtlich verlaufen!"

Der Shinigami, der die Frage gestellt hatte zuckte mit den Achseln und wandte sich an die anderen etwa drei hinter ihm.

„Kommt mit. Wir bringen euch hin.", meinte er dann schlichtweg zu uns.

Schnell setzten sie sich in Bewegung um den Shinigami, die bereits voran gegangen waren, zu folgen. Nur wurde kurze Zeit später ihr Vorhaben aber vereitelt, da ein furchtbar lauter, schmerzverzerrter Schrei erklang.

Auch dessen Quelle liess nicht lange auf sich warten. Das riesige weisse Monster erschien und starrte mit unverholener Gier auf die Shinigami und die beiden Mädchen.

Zitternd beugte sich Laura näher an Viveca. „Vivi-chan...Wa-wa-was ist das?", flüsterte sie so vollkommen unter Schock, dass sie nicht einmal mehr daran dachte zu schreien oder gar wegzulaufen.

„Hollow.", flüsterte diese ihr ein wenig gefasster zurück, obwohl sie auch tierische Angst vor diesem Wesen hatte.

„Angriffsformation!", rief einer der Shinigami und wandte sich der Bekämpfung des Hollows zu, „Ihr auch, Neulinge!"

Aber als diese wie erstarrt an derselben Stelle stehen blieben, wandte er sich ärgerlich wieder ihnen zu. „Was ist los? Auch wenn ihr neu seid, solltet ihr wenigstens in der Lage sein gegen einen schwachen Hollow wie diesen zu kämpfen!"

Die Mädchen rührten sich noch immer nicht von der Stelle, nur schrie Viveca ihn nun wütend an: „Und was sollten wir deiner Meinung nach tun? Wir haben keine Zanpakuto hier und in Kidou sind wir zufälligerweise Nieten!"

Mit diesem Ausruf lenkte sie aber leider die gesammte Aufmerksamkeit der Shinigami, doch auch des Hollows auf sich.

Dieser näherte sich ihnen nun langsam.

Die Shinigami schalteten und griffen den Hollow wieder an, wobei der von vorher sie wieder befragte.

„Und wo sind eure Zanpakuto, bitte?", fragte er gereizt über die Situation und darüber dass die Mädchen offensichtlich nur Probleme brachten.

„Die haben unsere Senpai. Sie sollten uns zu Yamamoto-Soutaichou bringen, doch wir haben sie auf dem Weg verloren und uns verirrt.", log Viveca ihm weiter gerade ins Gesicht.

Laura-chan musste zugeben, dass sie das wirklich gut drauf hatte.

Währenddessen versuchte Viveca sie zu beruhigen, in dem sie ihr sanft über den Rücken strich und murmelte, dass alles wieder gut werden würde.

Das Mädchen nickte abwesend, nur auf das Geschehen zwischen den kämpfenden Shinigami und dem Hollow fixiert, der sie fertig zu machen schien.

„Mist!", fluchte der Shinigami vor ihnen und griff von da an auch selbst in den Kampf ein, was ihnen aber leider nichts brachte, da der Hollow immer noch zu stark für sie war.

Trotzdem kämpften sie weiter, während die Mädchen hilflos zusehen mussten wie sie zusehends schwächer wurden.

„Ich will das nicht...", flüsterte die vorhin noch so gefasste Viveca dann plötzlich.

Verwirrt schaute Laura sie an. Was meinte sie damit?

Die Andere wirkte leicht verstört, als ob sie in einem Alptraum stecke.

Sie begann sie in den Oberarm zu kneifen und wurde nur jedesmal blasser.

„Es ist gar kein Traum.", flüsterte sie schliesslich.

Viveca-chan schüttelte den Kopf. Wieder und wieder.

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war leicht verstört.

Plötzlich wurden die Shinigami durch einen einzigen Prankenhieb dieses Monsters neben ihnen in die Wand geschleudert.

Bestürzt sahen sich die Mädchen an, in Vivecas Augenwinkeln begannen sich Tränen zu sammeln, sie hatte sich wieder ein wenig gefangen.

Wo war bloss Hilfe? Was war das nur für ein anormaler Hollow, dass die Gruppe Shinigami nicht mit ihm fertig wurde? Würde ihr Ende so aussehen? Vom Hollow verschluckt?

Irgendetwas zerriss in Viveca. Sie schubste Laura fort von sich und lief die Gasse entlang und kreischte: „NEEEIIINNN! ICH LASS NICHT ZU, DASS DU IHR WEHTUST!"

Fasziniert sah der Hollow ihr nach und begann sich dann ebenfalls in diese Richtung zu bewegen.

Viveca selbst hatte aber bis dahin nicht selbst über ihr Handeln nachgedacht.

Mist, nun wusste sie nicht mehr weiter. Was nun?

Zu ihrem Glück bog da gerade Hitsugaya Toshiro in die Gasse ein. Er hatte ihren Schrei gehört , nachdem er das Reiatsu des Hollows gespürt hatte und hatte diesen dann schnell, mit einem Schwerthieb, getötet.

Nun erst beachtete er die Anwesenden, wobei sein Blick länger bei den beiden Mädchen verweilte.

Als er dann die Lage grob erfasst hatte, trug er seiner Fukutaichou auf sich schnell um einen Heiler aus der vierten Division zu bemühen.

Wiederstandlos befolgte sie diesen Befehl(marina-chan: Ah〜 hier ist das g abhanden gekommen...Wo sind meine Wellen? Mizuki-chan: Naja, dann müssen wir uns mit Sonderzeichen weiterhelfen〜(aus Arial Unicode MS...die hat auch Kanji〜〜)3. marina-chan: Klar. Spanier dürfen kein Arial benutzen weil's keine Wellen hat... ) und war im nächsten Augenblick schon durch Shunpo verschwunden.

Dann wandte er sich Schnorrergami-san, wie Viveca ihn spontan gedanklich benannt hatte, da er als einziger die ganze Zeit mehr geredet als gekämpft hatte, zu und fragte ihn was geschehen sei.

Schnorrergami-san derweil richtete sich mehr schlecht als recht auf und berichtete brav die Lügengeschichte, die ihm die beiden Mädchen aufgetischt hatten. Oder eher nur eines davon. Die andere war zu ahnungslos.

Hitsugaya-taichou blickte kritisch auf den Shinigami herab, liess ihn dennoch ausreden.

Schliesslich wandte er sich an die beiden Mädchen, die sich etwas Abseits von ihrem Schock erholen wollten.

„Name, Division, Rang und Taichou.", fragte er bissig.

„Wie ihr dem Bericht von Schnorrerga...(marina-chan: Schnorrergott...göttlich. Der kommt sicher wieder vor.) dem ehrenwerten Shinigami-san dort drüben entnehmen konntet, wurden wir noch keiner Division zugeteilt und sind ganz neu, somit ohne Rang und Taichou.", antwortete Viveca nun, da sie sich wieder besser gefangen hatte, höflich aber nicht ohne leichten Spott.

„Trotzdem solltet ihr Namen haben.", meinte der Taichou immer noch bissig.

„Was wir vor allem sollten, ist zu Yamamoto-Soutaichou, denn er erwartet uns bereits.", erwiderte sie weiter, wobei Laura-chan einfach weiterhin verunsichert zwischen den Beiden hin und her sah.

Sie wusste viel zu wenig von dieser Serie, als dass diese Maskerade gut gehen könnte. Sie würde sie durch ihre Unwissenheit verraten.

Hitsugaya knirschte mit den Zähnen, gab ihnen aber doch recht, da tauchte sein Fukutaichou, Matsumoto Rangiku, wieder auf mit ein paar Heilern aus der vierten.

„Matsumoto! Ich bringe diese beiden zum Soutaichou. Sie werden anscheinend bereits erwartet. Ich erwarte, dass du den Bericht hierzu schreibst!", gab er in einem Befehlston von sich und wandte sich zum gehen, wobei er den Mädchen bedeutete ihm zu folgen.

„Hai, hai, Hitsugaya-taichou...", rief der Fukutaichou mit den orangenen Haaren und grossen Brüsten ihnen dabei noch ein bisschen übertrieben fröhlich zurück, so dass sich alle Anwesenden sicher waren, dass sie es eben nicht tun würde. Und auch wussten alle ausser Laura-chan, dass Hitsugaya-taichou wohl diese Aufgabe wieder übernehmen müssen würde.

Matschiges Riz Kasimir wartet auf mich...Hast du noch was zu sagen Mizuki-chan?

Also ich auch: Ich lasse meinen Bro nie wieder unbeaufsichtigt kochen...Herrgott noch mal. Reis wäscht man, dann DÄMPFT man ihn. Das heisst kein Schwimmender Reis und keine Reispampe. Zum Glück hab ich die Sose gemacht...


	2. Chapter 2

_Ein Weg mit Hindernissen...mehreren._

Hitsugaya Taichou legte ein rechtes Tempo vor, was bei seiner Grösse eigentlich recht erstaunlich war und welchem die beiden Mädchen nur schwer folgen konnten.

_Klack, Klack, Klack._

Das Echo Viveca-chans farblich absolut mit ihrem Kleid harmonierenden, hochhackigen Schuhen hallte in den Gassen wieder, die sie durchstreiften.

„Ähm...Viveca-chan, geht's mit den Schuhen?", fragte Laura-chan besorgt ihre Freundin in den Schuhen mit den 15 Zentimeter Absätzen musternd.

„Hm? Klar. Wieso auch nicht?", erwiderte die Angesprochene nur und folgte dem Blick der Anderen, „Ach so. Nee, meine Füsse tun nicht weh. Ich trage ja recht stabile Strümpfe, also krieg ich keine Blasen." (marina-chan: Geht das nur mir so oder klingt das nach Stützstrümpfen? Und nein, Viveca-chan ist nicht Schwanger. Sie hat schon 'ne Tochter...Ich spoilere...ups ^^)

Demonstrativ zog sie deshalb ein bisschen am Spitzenaufsatz ihrer gänzlich schwarzen Over-knee-Strümpfe.

Für die beiden Mädchen war das Thema somit gegessen. Nur hatten sie dabei den kleinen Taichou nicht eingerechnet.

„Was verursacht dieses Klacken?", wollte er recht genervt wissen.

„Das sind meine Schuhe, taichou.", meinte Viveca-chan bloss mit einer Engelsstimme, von der man einfach wusste, dass wenn der Taichou weiter drauf einging, dass es ihm nicht gefallen würde, was dann geschah.

Aber unser kleiner Taichou wusste es nicht besser.

„Wieso trägst du nicht die vorgeschriebenen Zori?", donnerte er nun.

Jetzt sah man Viveca-chan beinahe die Zornesfalte an. Doch sie entgegnete weiterhin mit engelsgleicher Stimme: „Sie passen nicht zu meiner Shihakusho und ausserdem kann ich in diesen besser kämpfen."(Marina-chan: klar. Vorallem Shihakusho. Dann mache ich im Sommer ja sogar drei...)

Der Taichou, den Widerspruch zu begreifen scheinend, blickte sie nur skeptisch an und wandte sich dann ohne weitere Bemerkungen um, um wieder schnellen Schrittes Richtung des Zentrums von Seireitei zu laufen.(marina-chan: Welcher Widerspruch nur? :D)

Irgendetwas schien den Taichou zu stressen, dass er nicht weiter darauf einging, da waren sich die beiden Mädchen sicher, doch sie, sich tuschelnd miteinander beratend, kamen einfach nicht darauf was.

Bis sie von Hitsugaya ein deutliches Murmeln vernahmen.(Marina-chan: Ui, Selbstgespäche〜)

„Was denkt sich der Soutaichou bloss? In diesen seltsamen Zeiten Neulinge in die Gotei 13 aufzunehmen... Besonders mit den vielen Hollows, die es schaffen in Seireitei einzudringen..."

Fragend blickte Laura-chan nun zu ihrer Freundin, die dann in knappen Worten erklärte: „Seireitei ist die Heimat der Shinigami, die Gotei 13, auf Deutsch die 13 Hofgarden, das ist die Organisation der Shinigami, sie bekämpfen die Hollows, und normalerweise dürften Hollows nicht in der Lage sein in die Seireitei einzudringen. Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du solltest Bleach schauen."

Kurz nickte sie, um anzuzeigen, dass sie verstanden hätte und wandte sich dann dem Kommandanten zu. „Wie können diese Hollows überhaupt hier eindringen?"

„Das wissen wir eben nicht.", meinte der Taichou Zähne knirschend.

Doch Laura-chan dachte nicht einmal dran aufzuhören: „Wie kann man das nicht wissen?"

Viveca kicherte.

„Caaaarl, wie kann man das nicht wissen?" , meinte sie nur flüsternd zu ihrer Freundin, die daraufhin auch anfing zu kichern.(marina-chan: was? 37 Stiche in die Brust sind tödlich? Im ernst?)

Hitsugaya-taichou schien das aber überhaupt nicht zu gefallen, denn er setzte nun seinerseits zum Angriff an.

„Ihr habt mir immer noch nicht gesagt, wie ihr heisst. Ausserdem wo sind eure Zanpakutou? Es ist die Pflicht eines jeden Shinigami stets Shihakusho und Zanpakutou zu tragen. Da wir davon reden...Was für seltsame Shihakusho tragt ihr da?", brachte er im Befehlston hervor.

Die Mädchen erstarrten. So weit hatten sie nicht gedacht. Das würde wohl schwieriger werden als von Viveca geplant. Vor allem da das gerade alles Fremdwörter waren für Laura-chan.

Aber im selben Augenblick wie Hitsugaya weiterstochern wollte, hörten sie den Ohrenbetäubenden Schrei eines Hollows gleich hinter sich.

Wenn es sie nicht fressen wollen würde, wäre er ihnen eigentlich gerade gelegen.

Wo kamen die heute eigentlich alle her?

„Was zum...", begann Hitsugaya, nur weiter kam er nicht, denn Viveca unterbrach ihn mit ihrem Gekreische.

„Wieso jetzt und hier? Kann der nicht jemanden andern belästigen?"

Der Hollow, ein riesiges weisses Vieh mit Loch im Kopf und vogelartiger Maske, schien nun Interesse an den dreien gefunden zu haben und steuerte auf sie zu.

„Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein...", versuchte Viveca das Schicksal zu beschwören, in dem sie ihre Hände wie zum Gebet erhoben hatte, während der Hollow weiter auf sie zu kam.

Erst jetzt schaltete Hitsugaya-taichou. „Hyourinmaru!", rief er um sein Zanpakutou in die Shikai-Form zu überführen und begann den Hollow anzugreifen.

Dieser zeigte sich unbeeindruckt und schleuderte den kleinen Kommandanten mit einer Armbewegung an die nächste Wand.(marina-chan: Haha.)

„Verdammtes Limit in der Seireitei.", hörte man ihn etwas lauter aus der Staubwolke murmeln.

Laura-chan sah ratlos aus. Und wäre Viveca-chan nicht beschäftig damit, verzweifelt zu sein, hätte sie es ihr erklärt. Aber wie schon erwähnt, war dem nicht so.

Der Hollow machte sich weiter daran, langsam zu den beiden Mädchen zu gelangen, während Hitsugaya-Taichou sich fluchend wieder aufrichtete.

Viveca-chan war indessen von ihrem „Nein, nein, nein" übergegangen zu „Oh, nein, bitte nicht. Oh, nein, bitte nicht. Oh, nein, bitte nicht.", was Laura fast dazu brachte zu schmunzeln und ihr zu sagen, dass sie nicht Patricks ohnehin schon begrenzten Wortschatz plündern, sondern sich eher bei Spongebobs bedienen sollte.

Da im Moment aber keine von beiden auch nur fähig war einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, blieb der Kommentar aus und der Hollow kam direkt vor Viveca an, bevor Hitsugaya-taichou sich vollkommen wieder aufgerichtet hatte.

Der Hollow kam vor Viveca zu stehen und musterte sie, wie sie ihre leuchtend blaue Handtasche zum Schutz vor ihr Gesicht gehoben hatte.

Vorsichtig spähte sie dahinter hervor, direkt ins Antlitz des Hollows.

Steif vor Schreck begann sie, wie immer wenn sie nervös war, zu plappern wie ein Wasserfall.

Und wegen fehlendem Gesprächspartner redete sie einfach mit dem Hollow.

„Weisst du, dass du riesig bist? Ne, im Ernst und sind das Flügel dort auf deinem Rücken? Easy, weisse Fledermausflügel...Bei einem Vogel...Du weisst schon, dass das wiedersprüchlich ist, oder? Und weisst du, eigentlich sollte das Loch ja dafür stehen dass du kein Herz besitzt, also ein herzloser bist, obwohl du nicht klein und schwarz bist und auch kein komisches Herzlosen-Zeichen trägst, du ähnelst von der Farbe eher einem Niemand, ja, ich glaube damit kann man euch am besten Vergleichen, ihr seid wie die Niemande aus Kingdom Hearts, aber wieso ist das Loch jetzt in deinem Kopf? Heisst das dein Herz war in deinem Kopf? Ich dachte immer das Herz liegt im Brustkorb auf der linken Seite, ausser du hast diese komische Anomalie, dass alle Organe verkehrt herum sind, dann wäre das Herz aber rechts im Brustkorb aber immer noch nicht im Kopf und..."

Ihre Stimmer zitterte, aber sie sprach und sprach weiter, wahrscheinlich um sich selbst zu beruhigen oder zumindest von der Angst abzulenken, was schlecht ging mit einem riesigen weissen Vieh vor ihr.

Der Hollow schien ihr jedoch zuzuhören, obwohl Viveca einfach ausbrabbelte, was ihr gerade in den Sinn kam.

Selbst Hitsugaya-taichou musste das erkennen, als er sich aus der Staubwolke löste die sein neuestes Treffen mit der Wand aufgewirbelt hatte.

Der Hollow bewegte sich nicht mehr.

War er eingeschlafen? Hatte Viveca ihn mit ihrem Geplapper eingeschläfert?

Laura überlegte nicht lange und zog die immer noch redende Viveca langsam vom Hollow weg.

Der Hollow folgte ihr.

Ängstlich hob Viveca ihre Handtasche noch ein Stück höher und blinzelte nur noch über den obersten Rand zum Hollow hinüber.

Womit hatte sie das nur verdient? Was hatte sie falsch gemacht um solch ein Ende zu verdienen, fragte sie sich im Stillen.

Okay, vielleicht hätte sie mehr lernen können und nicht so schlecht über ihre Lehrer sprechen. Sie hätte auch ordentlicher sein können und nicht so oft Dinge vergessen. Sie hätte auch pünktlicher sein können...

Was, Viveca nicht merkte war, dass ihr „Stilles" nicht so still war, weil sie noch immer alles ausplapperte, was ihr gerade in den Sinn kam.

Laura-chan schüttelte bloss den Kopf über die Gedanken ihrer Freundin. Das brachte jetzt aber so was von gar nichts.

Hitsugaya-taichou betrachtete noch eine Weile, voller Genugtuung, die beiden zu Tode erschrockenen Mädchen, bis es ihm dann zu blöd wurde, weil er ja auch keine Standpauke vom Soutaichou wollte und er den Hollow von hinten angriff und mit einem Hieb den Schädel zertrümmerte.

Laura-chan klatschte. Viveca war weniger begeistert.

„Hättest du das nicht früher machen können?", fragte sie ihn gereizt.

„Das heisst immer noch „ihr"!", motzte er zurück. Und starrte Viveca-chan feindselig in die Augen, was Viveca-chan ebenso gekonnt feindselig wiedergab.

„Sollten wir...ähm...nicht zum...Sou...taichou?", stammelte Laura-chan in dem Versuch die Stimmung zu retten.

Zu gleich wandten sich da die Beiden ab und der kleine Shinigami meinte: „Los, mitkommen, der Soutaichou wartet schon.", und ging voraus, wo er in seinen nicht-existenten Bart hinein murmelte, dass es schon genug Verzögerungen gegeben hätte.

Kaum fünf Minuten später standen sie auch schon vor dem Büro der ersten Division, dass Viveca-chan auch als den Raum identifizierte, in welchem die Taichou ihre Versammlungen abhielten. Nur dass gerade nur zwei Taichou anwesend waren und sie einen loswerden wollte, was sie ihrer Freundin schnell mitteilte.

„Du, Laura-chan, Mer müend luege, dass de Hitsugaya nochär goht, dermet mer's ehm Yamamoto in Ruhe erchläre chönd."(Marina-chan: *smile* siehe später Autoren Kommentar...ich liebe es so zu schreiben 3)

„O-okay, aber wieso redest du Schweizerdeutsch?", flüsterte die andere nickend, aber nur mühsam verstehend.

Das grosse Tor wurde geöffnet und die Mädchen traten betont langsam ein.

„Weisch, falls de döt vorne zuelost, esch das en gueti Absecherig. Osserdem weiss ech ned wieso euis alli verstönd. Wo mer doch Dütsch reded. Aber ech muess der no was wechtigers säge: Mer stellet euis am beschte met Japanische Näme vor, dermet mer weniger uuffällig send. Weisch du eine för dech?"(Marina-chan: Für Übersetzungen aus der wundeschönen Schweizer Mundart siehe Ende des Kapitels, falls das jemanden stört, so kann er oder sie's mir sagen und ich pack sie in Klammern nach dem Text.)

Nach einer Weile des Überlegens nickte sie schliesslich.

„Guet, ond zom Nochname heissisch denne eifach Ginkawa, okay? Ech ben Ayumi Kingawa. Versuech mech nome no met dem az'rede, goht das?"

Wieder nickte sie.

Und dann waren sie auch schon vor Yamamoto Genryusei, dem Soutaichou der Gotei 13, angelangt.(marina-chan: nicht Yaya...wieso will ich immer Yayamoto schreiben? Verfluchte Bequemlichkeit. Mizuki-chan: zufolge ist Yaya eine span. Koseform auf Deutsch etwa Oma. Marina-chan: Alt ist er ja...aber Oma? Geschweige dessen dass ich nie glauben würde dass der Kinder hat...) Dieser beachtete die Mädchen kaum und wenn mit abschätzigen Blicken. Er wandte sich sofort an Hitsugaya-taichou.

„Was sollen diese Mädchen hier?", donnerte er.

„Sie sagen, sie wären neu hier und sollten zu Ihnen, damit Sie sie einer Bantai dies nicht dem Standartverfahren entspreche.", antwortete er ruhig.

Erst da wandte er sich richtig den beiden Mädchen zu. Beide starrten ihn an, in dem klägllichen Versuch ihn dazu zu Bewegen, Hitsugaya wegzuschicken.

Was er natürlich nicht verstand. Und so gleich mit der Befragung anfing. An Ort und Stelle, mit allen Anwesenden.

„Namen?"

„Ayumi Kingawa.", antwortete Viveca gelassen. Laura-chan tat es ihr gleich.

„Mitsuki Ginkawa."(marina-chan: Offensichtlicher geht's wohl net oder?)

Doch innerlich versuchte sie trotzdem irgendwie ihre Gedanken dem Soutaichou mitzuteilen.

Was Viveca natürlich ihrem Gesichtsausdruck ablesen konnte. Darum kniff sie ihre Lippen fest zusammen um nicht laut loszuprusten, nur wurde das einen Moment später weiter erschwert und zwar dadurch, dass Yamamoto-Soutaichou in etwa den gleichen Gesichtsausdruck annahm, der darauf schliessen liess, dass Laura-chan Erfolg gehabt hatte.(Marina-chan: Also DAS will ich sehen.)

Nun lief Viveca aber endgültig fast blau an, aus Angst, dass wenn sie atmete, sie zumindest in ein Dauerkichern verfallen würde.

Yamamoto liess sich inzwischen nichts mehr anmerken und wandte sich an Hitsugaya.

„Hitsugaya, du kannst gehen. Deine Kompanie ist weiterhein für die Hollows in Seireitei verantwortlich. Und suche die 13. auf, sie sollen nach Rukongai sehen."

Hitsugaya nickte und lief mit grossen Schritten (marina-chan: gross+/-, relativ nach Körpergrösse) aus dem Raum.

Dann erst wandte sich der Soutaichou wieder den beiden Mädchen zu.

„Also, was hat das hier zu bedeuten?", fragte er mit donnernder Stimme.

„In Ordnung. Wir beide sind hierher gelangt, ohne die eigentliche Absicht zu haben, hierher zu kommen. Ich, für meinen Teil, bin durch das Tor zur Convention gegangen und landete in den Gassen Seireiteis.", erklärte Viveca ruhig und gefasst.

Sie hatten nur diese eine Chance und wenn sie diese verspielten würde es ziemlich schlecht um sie stehen. Das war ihr bewusst und sie wollte auf keinen Fall, dass Laura-chan ihretwegen etwas geschah.

Laura-chan schluckte. Ihr Hals war trocken in Angesicht des Mannes vor ihnen.

Er strahlte mehr als nur Autorität aus.

Er hatte diese Position verdient und die Stärke sie wenn nötig durchzusetzen.

Doch auch sie wusste, dass sie ihn besser überzeugen sollten, da sie sonst ein Problem hätten und gab sich deshalb auch Mühe möglichst gefasst und ruhig zu klingen, obwohl ihre Stimme leicht zitterte.

„Ich auch. Nur war es bei mir die Tür zum Wohnzimmer."

„Worauf wollt ihr hinaus?", fragte der Soutaicho nun sichtlich irritiert über die ausweichende Erklärung.

Viveca-chan holte tief Luft.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung wo in der Geschichte sie sich gerade befanden, doch sie hoffte, dass sie sich schon mit Ichigo angefreundet hatten, sonst wäre ihr Unterfangen hier ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.

„Als ich durch das Tor zur Convention ging, lebte ich noch.", erklärte sie weiter gefasst.

„WAS? Dann seid ihr mit Hilfe eines Reishihenkanki durch den Dangai gekommen? Das heisst ihr seid Ryoka!", donnerte Yamamoto aufgebracht.

Laura-chan zuckte Augenblicklich zusammen und befürchtete das schlimmste. Auch wenn der vorhergehende Satz für sie zu 50% aus Fremdwörtern bestanden hatte.

„Nein.", antwortete Viveca-chan jedoch entschieden ruhig, was ihr einen verwirrten Blick von Laura-chan einbrachte, die gerade den Faden verloren hatte, „Wir sind durch normale Türen gegegangen. Alle die vor mir durch gingen, kamen an die Convention. Ich weiss auch nicht, wieso ich nicht."

Der alte Shinigami bedachte die beiden mit nachdenklichen Blicken, von seinem vorherigen Ärger war nichts mehr zu sehen.

„Dann werde ich eine Taichou-Versammlung einberufen. Wir können dann entscheiden, was aus euch wird. Wartet draussen im Innenhof. Lauschen wird nicht toleriert.", ordnete er an und schickte sofort ein paar Jigokuchou (Höllenschmetterlinge) los.


	3. Chapter 3

_Die Entscheidung...wo kommen diese verdammten Hollows nur immer her?  
><em>(Hueco Munco. Ist doch klar^^)

Marina-chan: WTF...11 Seiten im O.O. (Open Office...Mein Schreibprogramm, Freeware und fast wie Word)

Und O.O. Hat nicht gesponnen...(bis jetzt nicht...jedenfalls bei diesem Kapi.)

Es folgt: Laura-chans Japanisch/Bleach-Fails, Viveca-chans Anziehungskraft, ein Teller mit Keksen, Teebezogene Fakten, ein toller Hut, wunderschöne Lieder verschandelt, viele Taichou-Namen...uvm. Und vorallem der Seelen-Partikel-Filter! Also weiterlesen!

Ne, Mizuki-chan?

*Teller mit M-Budget Chocolate Chip Cookies und Gläser mit laktosefreier Milch hinstell*

Muhaha. Keine normale Milch...ich gebe euch allen nur laktosefreie Milch, weil ich normale Milch nicht vertrage!

Laura-chan und Viveca-chan sassen draussen im Garten. Sie hatten gesehen wie die Taichou eingetreten waren und drehten schon langsam am Rad vor Nervosität.

„Was ist dieses Sen...kai...dingens-da? Ich dachte es hiesse Bankai?", fragte Laura-chan die Ältere.

„Du redest von 2 verschiedenen Dingen, Laura-chan. Eeto, ich meine natürlich Mitsuki-chan. Senkaimon ist das Tor zur Soul Society, wenn man sie bewusst, nicht durch Konso, aber nicht durch das Garganta betritt. Das macht Ichigo auch so."

„Und dieses Reishikan...Reishikan...Rei...shinkansen! Und Dangei?"(Marina-chan: Absichtlich so geschrieben, um die verschandlung zu verdeutlichen.)

„Reishihenkanki. Kein Schnellzug. Das ist eine Erfindung von Urahara damit auch Menschen, wie alle anderen aus Ichigos Gruppe ausser Ichigo, in die Soul Society kommen können um Rukia zu retten, ohne zu sterben oder sich von ihren Körpern zu trennen. Dangai ist eine Zwischenwelt zwischen der Erde und der Soul Society, in welche man kommt wenn man keinen Jigokuchou hat und es ist ziemlich gefährlich dort, denn wenn man nicht schnell genug hindurch geht, bleibt man für immer dort gefangen.", erklärte Viveca-chan geduldig.(Marina-chan: Und für mich wird er immer der Seelen-Partikel-Filter sein.)

„Urahara ist der Typ mit dem Hut, oder?", fragte die Jüngere nun zögerlich.(Marina-chan: Mit dem ULTIMATIVEN HUT! *.*)

Die Andere nickte bloss.

Ein Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, doch keine wollte es unterbrechen.

Bis Laura-chan dann fragte: „Was machen wir, wenn sie uns...wie Rukia zum Tode verurteilen?"

„Ja, das weisst du dann wieder...Nur wurde...ehm vielleicht auch wird...keine Ahnung wo wir gerade sind, wenn überhaupt noch in der Geschichte... Obwohl ich hoffe, dass Ichigo schon hier war, denn sonst haben wir tough luck...das von der Zentral Kammer der 46 entschieden. Oder sagen wir lieber von dem, der sie für seine Ziele umgebracht hat...oder eben haben wird. Schiess Zeitformen! Jedenfalls dürfen das die Taichou gar nicht entschieden. Betonung auf dürfen. Aizen macht es trotzdem. Davor sind wir sicher. Hoffe ich. Aber wenn wir nicht hier in Soul Society bleiben können haben wir ein Problem. Denn ich glaube nicht, dass sie uns nach Hause schicken können...", gab Viveca zu bedenken.

Besorgt sah die Jüngere zu Viveca.

„Viveca-chan, ich hab Angst..."

„Es wird schon schief gehen, Laura-chan. Wir werden es durchstehen, auch wenn ich im Moment keine Ahnung hab wie. Oder überhaupt wie oder wieso wir hier gelandet sind.", meinte die Ältere seufzend.

Sie schwiegen einen Moment und sahen sich einfach im Garten um sie herum um.

Es war ein wunderschöner japanischer Teegarten.

Er war noch mit den Frühlingspflanzen bestückt so dass ihnen sehr viel Grün und nur das zarte Rosa eines Sakura-Baums (Marina-chan: Das ist sowas von Doppelt gemoppelt...ich will nur Sakura schreiben, aber dann versteht man es nicht -.- )die Erhabenheit dieses Ortes näher brachte.

Man hörte das Plätschern eines nicht sichtbaren Baches und ein paar Vögelchen. (Marina-chan: Ach die könnten wir eigentlich auch gleich abknallen..."Und dann herrschte Stille" 3)

Die beiden Mädchen sahen still zu, wie Blatt für Blatt Sakura-Blüten in einen kleinen Teich vor ihnen fielen.

„Du, Viveca-chan, singst du mir etwas vor?", fragte Laura-chan irgendwann in die Stille hinein.

Viveca nickte und überlegte, was sie ihr wohl vorsingen könnte. (Marina-chan: Naja...welches der Milliarden von Liedern die es auf der Welt gibt will sie nur singen?)

Ihr fiel gerade nichts ein, deshalb fragte sie Laura-chan zuerst einmal, was ihr gerade im Hirn herumgeisterte.(Marina-chan: War es ein Shinigami? Oder zufälligerweise Schnorrergami-san?)

„Magst du meinen Gesang eingentlich immernoch? Ich sing doch schrecklich."(Marina-chan: Genau!)

„Klar mag ich ihn. Du hast eine tolle Stimme und dein Gesang ist so schrecklich die diese Sakura hässlich sind.", meinte sie abschätzig über Viveca-chans Bemerkung.

„Arme Sakura, solch eine herbe Beleidigung.", meinte Viveca kichernd.

Laura-chan fiel darin ein, doch ihr Kichern wirkte nervös.

Seufztend stimmte Viveca-chan leise an:(Marina-chan: Utakata Hanabi *.*)

_Afureru hito de nigiwau hachigatsu matsu no omatsuri_

_Yukata wo kite geta mo haite_

_Karan koron oto wo tateru_

_Fui ni agatta hanabi wo futari de miageta toki_

_Muchuu de miteru kimi no kao wo_

_Sotto nusumi mita no_

_Kimi no koto kirai ni naretara ii no ni_

_Kyou mitai na hi ni wa kitto_

_Mata omoidashite shimau yo_

_Konna kimochi shiranakya yokatta_

_Mou nidoto aeru koto mo nai no ni_

_Aitai… Aitainda_

_Ima demo omou kimi ga ita ano natsu no hi wo_

Auch die Taichou vernahmen die Stimme des Mädchens. Gerade in dem Moment als sie Abstimmen wollten.

Das brachte den Gobantai Taichou, Aizen Sousuke, dazu noch ein Argument vorzubringen.(Marina-chan: Der Böööööse! Mizuki-chan: Also für alle anderen zum Verständnis, er ist noch da.)

„Vielleicht sollten wir sie ihre Geschichte erzählen lassen. So erfahren wir mehr über ihre Umstände."

„Ich finde das eine gute Idee.", meinte Yonbantai Taichou, Unohana Retsu, dazu.

„Nun gut. Holt sie herein. Schickt einen Fukutaichou.", orderte der Soutaichou daraufhin.

Vor der Tür bekamen die Fukutaichou gerade Panik.

Sie sollten eigentlich in einem der Nebenräume warten und würden gleich beim Lauschen erwischt werden.(Marina-chan: BUSTED! xD)

Und wer konnte sich schon ausmalen, was geschehen würde, wenn Nibantai Taichou Soi Fon oder Juunibantai Taichou Kurotsuchi Mayuri sie in die Finger bekäme.(Marina-chan: Immer die mit der 2 xD)

Vertieft in ihren Sorgen bekammen die Fukutaichou, genauer Matsumoto Rangiku, Abarai Renji, Kira Izuru, der eigentlich die anderen nur hatte davon abhalten wollen, Kusajishi Yachiru, die einfach hyperaktiv herumsprang, Sentarou Kotsubaki, ausnahmsweise auch dabei, Kiyone Kotetsu, Isane Kotetsu, letztere um ihre kleine Schwester davon abzuhalten und Nanao Ise, die allen einen Vortrag über die unmoralotät des Lauschens hielt, auch denen die es nicht taten, nicht mit, wie Hitsugaya dazu verdonnert wurde, einem Fukutaichou die Aufgabe zu erteilen und schliesslich ihren Auflauf vor der Türe bemerkte.(Marina-chan: Ach schade. Nur die Nummer 10 mit ihren 133cm)

Sein lautes „MATSUMOTO!", hörten selbst die Mädchen, doch sie ignorierten es, da Viveca Laura-chan erklärte, dass das normal wäre und daraufhin unbeirrt weiter sang, um sich und die jüngere zu beruhigen.(Marina-chan: Boah, hat der ein Organ für die Grösse)

_Sukoshi tsukarete futari michibata ni koshikake tara_

_Tooku kikoeru ohayashi no ne hyururira nari hibiku_

_Yozora ni saita ookina ookina nishiki kamuro_

_Mou sukoshi de natsu ga owaru_

_Futto setsunaku naru…_

_Sakasama no HAATO ga uchi agatteta_

_Ahaha tte warai atte_

_Suki da yo tte KISU wo shita_

_Mou wasureyou kimi no koto zenbu_

_Konna ni mo kanashikute_

_Doushite deatte shimattandarou_

_Me wo tojireba_

_Ima mo kimi ga soko ni iru you de_

Inzwischen war Matsumoto dazu beordert worden, die Beiden holen zu gehen und stand unschlüssig am Tor.

Sollte sie sie unterbrechen?

Laura-chan kicherte, als dieser Gedanke leise an ihr Ohr drang.

Viveca-chan schaute sie verwirrt an und hielt in ihrem Gesang inne.

„Was ist denn so komisch?", fragte sie die Kichernde.

„Hast du das nicht gehört? Die eine hat sich doch laut selbst gefragt, ob sie uns unterbrechen sollte.", erwiderte die Jüngere weiter kichernd.

Die Ältere schüttelte bloss den Kopf. „Kleine, es sieht so aus, als ob du nicht nur dem alten Yama deine Gedanken übermitteln konntest, sondern auch die Gedanken von anderen hören kannst..."

Die Jüngere hörte für einen Moment auf zu kichern, doch nur um „Hey, cool!" zu sagen und gleich weiter zu kichern.

Sie hörte selbst dann nicht auf, als Matsumoto direkt vor ihnen stand. Eher im Gegenteil. Sie musste noch mehr kichern.(Marina-chan: Giggeli-Suppe?)

„Ihr sollt mitkommen. Die Taichou wollen eure Seite der Geschichte hören.", meinte die vollbusige Fuku freundlich.

Wortlos erhoben sich die beiden, klopften sich unisono den Staub von den Kleidern und folgten der Fukutaichou, während Viveca-chan sich weiter daran machte zu singen.

_Amai toiki binetsu wo_

_Obiru watashi wa kimi ni koishita_

_Sono koe ni_

_Ah.. Sono hitomi ni kizukeba toki wa_

_Sugi satteku no ni_

_Mada kimi no omokage wo sagashite_

_Hitorikiri de miageru hanabi ni_

_Kokoro ga chikuri to shita_

_Mou sugu sugi no kisetsu ga_

_Yatte kuru yo_

_Kimi to miteta utakata hanabi_

_Ima demo omou_

_Ano natsu no hi wo_

Erst als sie schon mitten im Saal standen und sie ihr Crescendo gegen Ende hingelegt hatte, beendete sie das Lied und lächelte die perplexen Taichou und Fukutaichou, die inzwischen auch da sein durften, weil die meisten sowieso gelauscht hatten, an.(Marina-chan: Also, das ist mal ein auftritt)

Laura-chan schüttelte nur den Kopf über das Verhalten ihrer Freundin, sagte aber nichts, um sie nicht aus Versehen zu verraten.

Wieder begann der alte Yama mit seinem Verhör.

„Namen."

„Ayumi Kingawa.", log Viveca-chan so ruhig und ernst, dass Laura-chan es beinahe glaubte.

Der Blick des Soutaichou wanderte weiter zu Laura-chan.

„Mitsuki Ginkawa.", nuschelte sie nervös.

Was man zu ihrem Glück aber einfach als Einschüchterung Angesichts des Soutaichou abtun konnte.

„Jetzt erzählt genau wie ihr hergekommen seid. Ginkawa, du beginnst.", donnerte der Soutaichou.

Laura-chan nickte eingeschüchtert.

„Also...Ich war Zuhause in der Nähe von Hamburg und hab gesehen, wie der Durchgang zu meinem Zimmer plötzlich so regenbogenartig geschimmert hat, deshalb wollte ich ins Wohnzimmer meine Mutter danach zu befragen und bin irgendwie hier gelandet...Ihr wisst wo Hamburg ist, oder?"

Die Taichous nickten allesamt.

„Jetzt die andere.", befahl der Soutaichou dann.

Viveca tat wie geheissen.

„Ich war in Winterthur an einer Convention und sollte gerade eingelassen werden, da landete ich hier."

„Wo liegt Winterthur?", fragte der Soutaichou herrisch.(Marina-chan: Was für ne Bildungslücke! Man muss doch wissen, wo die JAN stattfindet!)

„In der Schweiz.", antwortete das Mädchen folgsam.(Marina-chan: Also Soul Society hat noch nie was von Käse, Schokolade, Swatch-Uhren, Simmentaler Fleckenvieh uvm. gehört...)

„Und wo liegt das?", fragte der Soutaichou genervt weiter.

Da platze Viveca heraus: „Was? Ihr kennt Hamburg, 'ne Stadt. Aber von der Schweiz, einem Land, habt ihr noch nicht gehört?"

Der Soutaichou warf ihr vernichtende Blicke zu, ebenso Nibantai Taichou Soi Fon, Rokubantai Taichou Kuchiki Byakuya und einige Fukutaichou.

Sofort wurde ihr ihr Fehler bewusst und sie sagte mit ruhiger Stimme und entschuldigendem Ton: „Tut mir Leid. Meine Nervosität Angesichts all dieser besonderen Persönlichkeiten ist wohl mit mir durchgegangen. Die Schweiz ist ein Nachbarstaat Deutschlands und liegt direkt südlich davon."(Marina-chan: Viveca-chan kann ja recht schleimen..xD)

Sie lächelte kurz nervös und die Taichous wirkten besänftigt.

„Also wenn das Schauspielerei war, dann könnte ich mir eine Schiebe davon abschneiden.", dachte Laura-chan, bevor sie auch schon wieder befragte wurde.

„Habt ihr schon vorher mit Shinigami zu tun gehabt?", wollte nun des Gobantai Taichou wissen.

Viveca warf ihrer Freundin einen warnenden Blick zu.

Vor ihm hatte sie sich zu hüten, mochte er noch so harmlos aussehen im Moment. Diese Frage war mit Sicherheit eine Falle. Oder an seine dunklen Machenschaften geknüpft.

So übernahm sie auch das Antworten.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und meinte unschuldig wie ein Lamm dazu: „Ich hatte nie persönlich mit ihnen zu tun, bis heute, aber ich habe schon Geschichten und Gerüchte gehört."

„Soso, Gerüchte also. Woher denn?", fragte Soi Fon nun interessiert, da sie eine Lüge witterte.

„Ich weiss nicht genau, woher sie ihren Ursprung haben. Weiss man das je bei einem Gerücht? Aber sie gehen herum. Und zwar recht beliebt.", meinte Viveca achselzuckend aber weiterhin höflich.

Über diese Antwort schien die Fragende aber alles andere als erfreut. Sie wollte gerade zur nächsten spitzen Bemerkung absetzen, da schnitt ihr Ukitake Juushiro, Juusanbantai Taichou, das Wort ab und äusserte seine Vermutung.

„Könnte es einfach sein, dass sie gestorben sind?", fragte er zögerlich dennoch mit fester Stimme, wie man sie seinem Äusseren nicht zutrauen würde.

Den beiden Mädchen entgleisten die Gesichtszüge.

Daran hatten sie keinen Gedanken verschwendet.

War es möglich, dass sie beide, ohne ersichtlichen Grund gestorben waren?

„Aber wieso würde sie denn sterben? Ich glaube nicht, dass ein Wohnzimmer oder eine Convention gefählich sind. Obwohl ich trotzdem gerne die Spezies „Convention" sezieren würde.", erläuterte der Taichou der Juunibantai, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, abwertend.(Marina-chan: Nicht sezieren, Pfui, Mayuri. Hingehen. Am besten als du selbst...xD)

„Vielleicht hatten sie körperliche Schwächen?", warf Kyouraku-taichou ein. Man wusste genau, dass er damit auf eigentlich auf den übernächsten Taichou neben ihm aus Sicht des Soutaichou aufmerksam machen wollte, der gerade von einem Hustenanfall geschüttelt wurde, nichts desto trotz nur von seinen beiden dritten Sitzen besorgt gemustert wurde, während der Rest der Versammlung ihn beinahe vergass, zumindest aber ignorierte.

„RUHE!", herrschte der Soutaichou die restlichen Diskutierenden an, „Selbst wenn sie als Menschen bereits gestorben sind, was uns dann keinen Grund gäbe, sie zu fürchten, wieso sind sie direkt in Seireitei gelandet? Und wie? Oder hat irgendjemand bemerkt wie sie von Rukongai in Seireitei eingedrungen sind? Nibantai Wird sich umhören. Juunibantai eure Aufgabe ist es herauszufinden, wie sie in Seireitei gelandet sind, insofern sie nicht von Rukongai kamen. Was machen wir in Zwischenzeit mit den Mädchen? Vorschläge?" (Marina-chan: Hier! Ich, ich! Befördert sie einfach grundlos zu Shinigami! Am besten lasst ihr sie die drei bösen Taichou ersetzen! :D)

Wieder brach eine Diskussion los, angeführt von den lautesten Stimmen, Kurotsuchi-taichou, der unbedingt fand, man sollte sie beobachten und durch Vivisektion herausfinden, wieso sie in Seireitei gelandet waren und Soi Fon-taichous, die darauf bestand, dass sie sie festnehmen sollte, da es ein Verbrechen sei, in Seireitei einzudringen, während andere argumentierten, dass nur Shinigami überhaupt in Seireitei gelangen könnten, diese Mädchen also im Mindesten die Anlagen dazu haben müssten.

Den beiden Mädchen schwirrte der Kopf davon. Dazu noch die drückende Angst, dass sie vielleicht gestorben waren oder was sonst mit ihrem Körpern war oder was mit ihnen werden sollte.

Wieder begann Viveca leise zu summen. Ihre Arme fest um den Oberkörper geschlungen, als ob sie sich selbst zusammenhalten wollen würde, ihre Knie zitterten.

_Hiza wo kakaete Heya no katasumi_

_Itsumo fuan de furueteta_

_Hontou wo shiru Koto ga kowakute_

_Tobira wo tojita_

Laura-chan lehnte sich näher an sie ran, um selbst nur noch das Lied zu hören und damit die Diskussion um ihre Zukunft auszublenden.

Das kleine Garganta, dass sich hinter dem Soutaichou geöffnet hatte blieb von allen unbemerkt.

Auch der kleine Hollow in typischen Weiss mit kleinen Ziegenhörnchen und Spitzbärtchen dafür aber mit menschlichem Oberkörper und Hasenläufen, der daraus in die Seireitei trat blieb unbehelligt.

Erst als dieser, nachdem Viveca erstmal weitergesungen hatte:

_Yasashii Uso ni ibasho mitsukete_

_Yume no naka ni nige konda_

_daremo shiranai kodoku umi wo_

_fukai ao ni someteku,_

auf die beiden Mädchen zu ging, weshalb die beiden anfingen panisch zu kreischen, reagierten die Taichous.

Recht verärgert bedeutete Kuchiki-taichou seinem Fukutaichou den lästigen Hollow zu erledigen, worin ihm aber Hisagi Shuuhei, Fuku der Kyuubantai, zuvor kam.

Lässig entledigte er sein Zanpakutou noch dem lästigen Staub des gerade zerfallenen Hollows und hatte es schon wieder zurück in die Scheide gesteckt.

Grummelnd ging Renji zurück an seinen Platz.

Mit tellergrossen Augen sah Laura-chan zu Hisagi-Fukutaichou auf.

„Du stohsch uf ehn, odr?", fragte Viveca-chan ihre Freundin sch(m)erzhaft den Ellenbogen in die Rippen stossend.(Mizuki-chan: der Witz ist alt, nicht?)

Schlagartig wurde diese rot. Und zwar eine hübsche Nuance von fast magentastichigem hoch tomatenrot.

Sie nickte zögerlich und versuchte sich dann auch an ein bisschen schweizerdeutsch:

„(Laura-chan, bitte schreib mir auf, wie du auf schweizerdeutsch schreiben würdest, aber der dort mit den Kurzen Silbernen Haaren und der mit den Langen weissen Haaren sind auch süüss.)"

„Du häsch güebt. Tönt scho vell besser. Au s voc hesch langsam em greff.", kommentierte Viveca-chan und liess dann ihre Blicke über die genannten Personen schweifen, „Hm. Ukitake-taichou, de esch guet, döfsch ha. Ichimaru-taichou, wär guet werd aber möchtegärn bös, also möchtegärn us de secht vo sim boss, well de kei Ahnig het dass ers ned esch, und de Fukutaichou vor euis esch au erlaubt...Aber du Lauraleinchen, du weisch scho, dass mer normalerwiis nome ei typ het, odr? Oder besch weder uf Polygamie tripp?"(marina-chan: Viehschau?)

„(Nochmal das Gleiche: Aber diesmal mit „Lass mich, polygamie ist anders geil."Und zwar ohne weiter zu lesen.)", gab die Kleinere wieder zurück.

„Geil secher. Ob's der guet tuet stoht ufäme andere blatt. Osserdem hesch de Satzbau dörenand brocht. S andersch chunnt vor em adjektiv, wenns als verstärchig bruuchsch ond das heisst äntweder 'Lass mech', 'Loh mi' oder 'Loh mech', 'kay?"

Die Jüngere schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf.

„Ufpasse, söscht sabbersch.", kicherte Viveca-chan weiter.

„(Dein Niveau ist ja auch wieder auf dem Pluto angelangt. Und ich meine hier im negativen Sinn. Erdkern unterschritten und zur andern Seite wieder raus und bis zum Pluto gesunken. Ausserdem hat schweizer Deutsch keine Grammtik.)", meinte Laura-chan kopfschüttelnd beim Anblick ihrer Freundin, „(Und du sabberst selbst. Wegen wem?)"

„De sächste.", murmelte die Schweizerin.

„Das heisst?", fragte Laura-chan weiter.

Unauffällig machte Viveca-chan ein paar Bewegungen Richtung Byakuya Kuchiki und Renji Abarai, dessen Haare gerade nass herunterhingen und nicht wie sonst in einem hohen Zopf, der recht schwul aussehen würde, wie Viveca-chan fand, was darauf schliessen liess, dass man ihn direkt aus der Dusche gezogen hatte.

„Iisblock und Redhead?", fragte die Kleinere kichernd.

„Klaaar. Sovell weisch de weder. Ech han aber au nüt öber dine gschmack gseit. Huescht, huescht, normal hend nome alti männer graui ond wissi hoor.", gab die Ältere zurück.

„(Das ist silber!)", erwiderte Laura-chan dagegen.

„Klar, ond minere Mam eri send hell-hell-blond.", konterte die Andere wieder und verdrehte die Augen.(marina-chan: Ist übrigens ne tolle Methode die Mutter um was zu bitten. Zuerst sagen die Haare sind nicht weiss/grau und dann danach fragen)

Was für Haarspaltereien. Doch es erfüllte seinen Zweck. Laura-chan dachte überhaupt nicht mehr an die Diskussion die im Hintergrund weiterging, noch an den Hollow der sie vor einem Moment noch angreifen wollte.

Sie schmollte einfach gerade ein bisschen und das tat ihr auch hin und wieder gut. (Marina-chan: *zufrieden smile* Oui, je suis très content.)

Nun war es auch an Viveca, sich wieder abzulenken und darum versuchte sie wieder in das Lied einzusteigen und den Text fehlerfrei zu singen.

_sabishisa kakuzu_

_ichizuna omoi_

_kimi no kokoro wo kizudzukete iru_

_hitomi no oku no himitsu suikomare sou na_

_egao no oura no shinjitsu ni..._

Doch weiter kam sie nicht, weil da schon wieder ein Hollow auf sie gesprungen war und ihr das Gesicht ableckte.

Nebenbei gesehen, sah dieser Hollow ziemlich aus wie ein Hund.

„WTF?", brachte Viveca-chan als kichernden Ruf heraus, was zum Glück wieder die Aufmerksamkeit der restlichen Anwesenden auf sie zog.

Die Taichous erstarrten.

Da war ein Hollow, zwar von kleiner Statur, hundeähnlichem Aussehen mit sechs Schwänzen und dem Loch in der linken Schulter, aber immernoch ein Hollow.

Wie hatte er es nach Seireitei geschafft? Vorallem wie in das Büro des Soutaichous?

Wieso hatte er sein überdeutliches Todesurteil damit besiegelt?

Und wieso leckte er diesem Mädchen das Gesicht ab?

„Hihi...Lau-...Mitsuki-chan, kannst du ihn...hihi...von mir runter...hihihi...nehmen?", kicherte Viveca-chan in einer Tonlage, die eigentlich flehend klingen sollte.

Laura-chan ging sofort der Bitte ihrer Freundin nach und nahm den Hollow-Hund auf den Arm, damit Viveca-chan sich endlich wieder aufrichten konnte.

„Awesome, n' Hollow-Hund!", quietschte Laura-chan aufgeregt.

„Wo chömed die Scheissteils emmer här?", fluchte Viveca-chan erstmal, bis sie dann merkte, dass die gesammte Aufmerksamkeit der Taichous auf ihr lag und sie nichts verstanden. Wenigstens das.

„Und wieso ist der zu mir gekommen? Und wieso hat er nicht angegriffen?", fragte Viveca sich nun auf normal Deutsch laut.

„Keine Ahnung. Die fressen doch sonst Seelen.", meinte Laura-chan zurück.

Die Taichou beobachteten die Mädchen still. Das würde sie auch interessieren.

Währenddessen beachteten die Mädchen die Taichou gar nicht mehr.

„Nee, Lau...Mitsuki-chan, kann der Hollow-ken wohl sprechen?", fragte die Ältere von beiden neugierig.(Marina-chan: Los, verplapper dich. Kann ja nur euren Tod bedeuten...-.-)

Doch die Gefragte fragte nur verwirrt zurück: „Hollow-ken?"

„Hollow-Hund, auf Japanisch.", bekam sie ihre Erklärung, „Und was meinst du?"

„Keine Ahnung, soll ich ihn fragen?", überlegte Laura-chan laut.

Die Ältere schlug sich wegen dieses Kommentars bloss mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn, was einen lauten Patscher von sich gab und schüttelte den Kopf.(Marina-chan: *Headdesk*)

Laura-chan jedoch beachtete ihre Freundin wenig und fragte den kleinen Hollow-ken: „Na, Kleiner? Kannst du sprechen?"(Marina-chan: Die Autorin muss sie ja auch nicht beachten)

Der Hund wand sich schnell aus ihren Armen und positionierte sich vor den beiden Mädchen, um Beide ansehen zu können und antwortete dann: „Aber natürlich, mì princesas."

Beide Mädchen bekamen plötzlich tellergrosse Augen und starrten sich gegenseitig und dann den kleinen Hollow-ken an.

Wohingegen Viveca-chan sich als erstes wieder fing.

„Ehm, hast du vielleicht auch einen Namen? Ich kann dir schlecht die ganze Zeit Hollow-ken sagen. Ausserdem, ich weiss mein spanisch ist grottig, aber hierfür reicht es, hast du uns gerade 'Prinzessinnen' genannt?"

„Claro, ich heisse Elchucho, mì princesas.", antwortete er fröhlich.(marina-chan: *fröhlich* .org...x3 Laura-chan: (-.-) span. umgspr. Der Hund...)

„Wir reden hier gerade mit einem Hund...", murmelte Viveca-chan vor sich hin, „noch schlimmer...Einem Hollow-ken."

Da hatte sich auch Laura-chan wieder gefangen und quietschte vergnügt: „Wie süüüüüss! Dürfen wir den behalten?"

Erwartungsvoll blickte sie nun allen ernstes die Taichou an.

„Gschiid...", murmelte Viveca, während die Taichou allen Ernstes zu überlegen schienen, ob sie ihn behalten durfte.

Oder wie sie ihr am schonendsten beibrachten, dass das unmöglich wäre.

Hoffentlich ersteres.

Der Hachibantai Taichou räusperte sich kurz und ging dann vor Laura-chan auf die Knie (Marina-chan: Ui, Kniefall. Kommt jetzt n Antrag? Nanao-chan, wurdest du verlassen?), da sich diese auch auf den Knien befand und sagte ihr nun auf Augenhöhe und mit entschuldigender Stimme: „Das geht leider nicht, meine Kleine. Er ist nach wie vor ein Hollow, der Seelen frisst. Und von diesem Schicksal müssen wir ihn befreien. Verstehst du?"

Kaum hatte der kleine Hollow-ken das vernommen, sprang er Viveca-chan an und befahl ihr, dass sie wieder singen sollte.

Verwirrt durch diesen unsinnigen Befehl angesichts seines baldigen Schicksals, schaute das Mädchen zu den Taichou, die ebenso verwirrt waren, und zurück zum Hollow-ken, bevor sie sich dazu durchrang zu fragen: „Wieso willst du denn, dass ich singe?"

„Weil ich finde, dass du eine schöne Stimme hast. Aber wenn du weiter mit mir sprichst, ist das auch gut."

Laura-chan boxte die Luft vor ihr in einer siegenden Geste und zeigte ihrer Freundin das Victory-Zeichen.

„Ich sagte doch, dass du eine schöne Stimme hast.", antwortete sie auf den fragenden Blick seitens Viveca-chans.(Marina-chan: Ich erhebe Einspruch! Meine Stimme ist NICHT schön!)

„Da habt ihr auch Recht, mì princesa.", pflichtete ihr der Hollow-ken bei.

„Zu meiner Frage von vorhin zurück: Wieso nennst du uns Prinzessinen?", wollte Viveca-chan schnell wissen, um vom Thema abzulenken.

Die Taichou schienen schon wieder in Vergessenheit geraten zu sein. Obwohl sie nur einen Meter entfernt standen.(marina-chan: Statisten in dieser Szene halt...)

„Im Japanischen sagt ihr doch auch 'Utahime', also Liedprinzessin. Wieso sollte ich euch dann nicht princesa nennen?", antowortete ihr der Hollow-ken ohne nur das kleinste Anzeichen einer Lüge.(Marina-chan: Obwohl man es Aizen ja auch nicht ansieht...)

Viveca-chan seufzte.

„Und wieso bist du hier? Du solltest doch wissen, dass es ein Todesurteil ist, in Seireitei einzudringen, geschweige denn ins Büro des Soutaichou."

„Ich bin eurer Stimme gefolgt. Ich habe sie durch das Garganta eines anderen Hollows gehört. Obwohl...Ich hatte den Eindruck es hätten sich vor mir noch ein paar andere Hollows auf den weg zu euch gemacht. Denn als das Garganta sich geschlossen hatte, habe ich die Orientierung ein bisschen verloren und habe länger gebraucht, um her zu gelangen."

Plötzlich war Viveca-chan wieder im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit. Alle Augen lagen auf ihr.

„We-wegen... mir?", fragte sie ein paar Oktaven zu hoch.

„Sì, claro.", meinte der weisse Vierbeiner zustimmend, doch bevor er auch nur ein Wort mehr sagen konnte, hatte ihn das Zanpakutou vom Fukutaichou der Rokubantai bereits „gebleached". (marina-chan: Lieber Tite Kubo-sensei, das mit dem Sünden reinwaschen=bleaching ist Quatsch. Ihre Marina-chan)

Tränen traten Laura-chan in die Augen während der Hollow-ken unverhältnismässig langsam verschwand.

„Mì princesa...", röchelte er.

Viveca-chan verstand und nickte.

Dann begann sie langsam eine neue Melodie.

_Yoru no sora ni matataku_

_tooi kin no hoshi_

_Yuube yume de miageta_

_Kotori to onaji iro_

_Nemurenu yoru ni_

_hitori utau uta_

_Wataru kaze to isshoni_

_Omoi wo nosete tobu yo_

Da war der Hollow-ken bereits verschwunden.

Das war das einzige, dass sie für den kleinen Hollow-ken hatte tun können. Und das Mindeste.

„Ein Schlaflied. Wie passend.", meinte der Juusanbantai Taichou und legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Es war nicht deine Schuld. Er war im Gegensatz zu den meisten Hollows glücklich als er ging.", meinte Kyouraku Shunsui angesichts der einzelnen Träne die meine Wange herunter gekullert war.

„Zurück zur Tagesordnung!", donnerte der Soutaichou, als ob nichts gewesen wäre.

Viveca-chan hasste ihn jetzt schon. Baka-Ojii.(Marina-chan: Gut, so Viveca. Ich nenn ihn weiter Yaya-chan.)

Juushiro-taichou und Kyouraku-taichou klopften mir jeweils noch kurz zur Aufmunterung auf die Schulter, bevor sie sich zurück an ihren Angestammten Platz in der Reihe begaben.

„Angesichts ihrer Gabe finde ich es angebracht sie in die Shinoureijutsuin zu schicken.", brachte Gobantai Taichou Aizen Sousuke vor.

Viveca hätte schwören können, dort gerade ein böses Glitzern in seinen Augen vernommen zu haben, beliess es aber bei einer unausgesprochenen Vermutung, da sie von diesem Vorschlag nur profitieren könnten.

Ihr war es ja egal, was aus ihr wurde. Sie war schon tot.

Doch Laura-chan hatte mehr verdient, als nur in Rukongai zu vergammeln.

Und ebendiese warf ihrer Freundin gerade verwirrte Blicke zu.

„Shinoureijutsuin ist die Shinigami Akademie.", sagte sie seufzend.

Laura-chans Gesicht erhellte sich.

„Heisst das, wir werden lernen Shinigamis zu werden?", fragte sie glücklich.

Jetzt ging auch Viveca-chan das Licht auf. Hatte sie nicht in der Schule auf die Frage: „Was willst du mal werden?" mit „Shinigami" geantwortet?

Studieren wollen hatte sie trotzdem Japanologie, so weit war sie realistisch geblieben.

„Ich dachte du bist kein Bleach-Fan?", fragte diejenige mit der „Gabe" die Jüngere scherzhaft.

„Hey, ich mach das Beste aus der Situation. Ich versuche mich als Optimist." (Marina-chan: Klar, bin ich auch. Das Glas ist voll. Zu einem Viertel mit Sake und zu drei Vierteln mit Luft.)

„Und wo wollen wir sie unterbringen? Ich bin nach wie vor dafür, dass sie unter Beobachtung gehören. Und diese ist in Gefangenschaft unter der Nibantai am Besten.", beharrte Soi Fon.

Viveca-chan lief es kalt den Rücken herunter als sie das hörte.

Das wollte sie Laura-chan auf keinen Fall zumuten.

„Ich bin der Meinung, dass Gefangenschaft ein bisschen hart wäre, da sie noch nichts verbrochen haben.", wandte Unohana-taichou ein. Und schon wurde sie wieder von Soi Fon unterbrochen.

„Das Stichwort ist **noch**."

Doch sie fuhr unbeirrt weiter, nachdem Soi Fon geendet hatte.

„Ich glaube, es würde genügen, sie in einer Bantai unterzubringen und den Lehrern die Anweisung zu geben ein Auge auf sie zu haben."

Viveca-chan war dieser Frau gerade so dankbar.

Konnte sich es dennoch nicht verkneifen Laura kurz zuzuflüstern.

„Und natürlich ist es gut wenn wir auch noch davon wissen, ne?"

Laura-chan kicherte.

„Die Frage liegt dann aber dabei welcher Bantai wir sie zuteilen.", erklärte der Soutaichou gefasst.

„Solche Schwächlinge haben in meiner Bantai nichts zu suchen!", bestimmte Juuichibantai Taichou Zaraki Kenpachi.

„Aber, Ken-chan! Wenn das Singe-Mädchen bei uns ist, haben wir mehr Hollows die wir verkloppen können!", wandte sein Fukutaichou Yashiru Kusajishi ein.

Trotzdem blieb „Ken-chan" hart.

„Nein."

„Sie könnten ruhig zu meiner Bantai kommen. Neue Versuchsobje..Ich meine natürlich Aushilfen sind immer willkommen.", meinte Kurotsuchi Mayuri gruselig lächelnd.

Schnell wandte sich Viveca-chan an Laura-chan: „Lau...Ich meine Mitsuki-chan. Geh auf keinen Fall in die Nibantai, Juunibantai oder die Gobantai."

„Welche sind das?", flüsterte Laura-chan genauso lautlos zurück.

Schnell und unauffällig zeigte sie auf Soi Fon, Kurotsuchi und Aizen.

Bei den ersten beiden nickte Laura-chan verstehend, doch beim letzten stockte sie.

„Wieso der? Er scheint doch so nett.", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Glaub mir. Du willst nicht zu dem. Das ist der Big Boss Evil.", erklärte Viveca nur kurz.

Laura-chan nickte nur. Schliesslich hatte Viveca mehr Ahnung von der Serie.

Die Diskussion der Taichou war unterdessen nicht weitergekommen. Kurotsuchi wollte immernoch ein Versuchskaninchen und Soi Fon sie einsperren.

Also nahm Viveca-chan all ihren Mut zusammen und ging auf Unohana-taichou zu.

Natürlich folgten ihr die Augen aller Taichous.

„Unohana-taichou. Dürfte ich vielleicht in eure Bantai kommen? Ich möchte an einen Ort an welchem ich helfen kann.", trug die ältere Blondine der um die 20 Zentimeter kleineren Taichou vor.(Marina-chan: Unohana-taichou ist cool.x3)

Diese lächelte liebevoll wie eine Mutter und entgegnete: „Aber natürlich. Soutaichou ihr habt doch nichts dagegen?"

Der Soutaichou verneinte.

„Ginkawa? Hast du einen Wunsch?", fragte er in herrischem Ton, der so gar nicht zu der Frage passen wollte.

„K-Könnte ich vielleicht in die Gleiche Ban...tai wie Vive- äh...Ayumi-chan?", fragte sie eingeschüchtert.

„Nein.", herrschte der Soutaichou endgültig, „ Das wäre euch ja nur Recht, solltet ihr etwas planen. Nein, du wirst in einer anderen Bantai untergebracht."

Eingeschüchtert blickte Laura-chan vom Soutaichou zu ihrer Freundin.

Die nickte ihr kurz zu, um ihr zu bedeuten, dass sie ihr helfen würde.

Die Jüngere verstand.

Sie warf einen Blick auf die Anwesenden der dritten.

Viveca-chan überlegte kurz, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. Der Taichou würde desertieren. Das warf kein gutes Licht auf sie.

Als nächstes die Siebte.

Wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf. Das wahre Gesicht des Taichou würde sie zu sehr schocken.

Den „Eisblock" und „Redhead" hatte sie absichtlich übergangen. Auch wenn sie für Viveca-chan ziemlich hübsch anzusehen waren.

Dann die Achte.

Wieder nur Kopfschütteln. Man konnte doch keine Frau in diese Bantai schicken, solange dieser Taichou noch da war.

Fast sabbernd wandte sie sich nun an die Neunte.

Nur ein trauriges Kopfschütteln. Mochte der fuku noch so heiss sein, würde der Taichou desertieren.

Plötzlich kam Viveca-chan ein anderer Gedanke.

Wenn man desertierten Ninja „Nukenin" sagte, Würden diese dann „Nukegami" werden? Das müsste sie bei Gelegenheit mal mit Laura-chan besprechen.

Doch diese war schon weitergegangen.

Mini-taichou hatte sie übergangen. Genauso Superdaddy „Ken-chan". „Freak Show" Kurotsuchi nach ihrer Warnung auch. Übrig blieb nur die Juusanbantai.

Hier nickte Viveca-chan schliesslich.

Dieser Taichou wollte nur das beste für seine Bantai. Auch wenn er fast nur ans Bett gefesselt war. Ausserdem war Rukia in dieser Bantai. Die wollte Viveca-chan unbedingt mal kennen lernen.

Nun ging Laura-chan vorsichtigen Schrittes zu den Anwesenden der Juusanbantai.

„Darf ich...vielleicht...zu euch...?", fragte sie mit einem super süssen Chibi-Blick, der Ukitake-taichou erstmal dazu verleitete seine Haori nach Süsskram abzusuchen. Welchen er nicht fand, da er ihn vor der Versammlung Hitsugaya-taichou gegeben hatte. Sentarou Kotsubaki bekam spontan Nasenbluten, über welches Viveca-chan sich vornahm Laura-chan schnellstmöglich aufzuklären und Kiyone Kotetsu bekam riesige Funkelaugen mit welchen sie ihren Taichou ansah und somit zusätzlich bearbeitete.

Schliesslich lächelte Ukitake-taichou, nachdem er endlich die Suche nach Süssigkeiten aufgegeben hatte und sich vorgenommen hatte in einer Bäckerei vorbei zu sehen auf dem Rückweg und sagte freundlich: „Aber natürlich."

Verstohlen wischte sie sich den Sabber weg, der sich inzwischen in ihren Mundwinkeln gesammelt und heruntergelaufen war, während der Taichou abgelenkt war, womit sich ihr die Gelegenheit geboten hatte den „heissen Typen" zu bestaunen.

„Gut, dann ist das geklärt. Morgen werden sie die Akademie-Prüfung machen, damit wir sie einschulen können.", liess der Soutaichou noch verlauten, bevor er alle aus seinem Büro schmiss.

Nur noch Laura-chan und Viveca-chan standen kurz bei einander, da ihre neuen Bantai-en (marina-chan: x3) warteten, und verabschiedeten sich voneinander.

„Nimm dich vor Soi Fon, Ichimaru, Tousen, Kenpachi, Aizen, Kyouraku und Kurotsuchi in Acht. Aber vorallem vor Baka-Ojii.", warnte Viveca-chan die andere Blondine.

„Okee. Son Föhn, Ichigo, Toyschön, Kenpatscher, Eisen, Kyou-raken und Krötschen. Gut. Das sind doch die die du drinnen erwähnt hast, oder?", wiederholte Laura-chan.

„Ehm, ja. Und an den Namen arbeiten wir morgen noch. Ich meine: Es gibt keinen Föhn als Taichou, Ichigo ist gut, Ichimaru der böse, ausserdem sieht Ichi anders heiss aus. Toy schön? Spielzeug schön? Lau...Mitsukiiii! Kenpatscher kann man durchgehen lassen, geht ja eh nur Leute verkloppen, Eisen...Das hab ich mal bei meinem Bro als Aizen verstanden...sei dir vergeben. Kyou-raken? Was wie Kraken? Naja, bleib ihm einfach fern, der gräbt jedes weibliche Wesen an. Krötschen...der gefällt mir. Kurotsuchi heisst ab jetzt Krötschen. Ähnlichkeiten mit einem Pfeilgiftfrosch hat er wegen des Make-ups ja...Öhm wo war ich...Jedenfalls bis morgen. Dann bringe ich dir die richtigen Nämen der wichtigsten Personen in Seireitei (marina-chan: das hab ich mal in Streiterei gelesen...so plötzlich 'Hä? Was macht Seireitei in einer Naruto-FF?') bei und vor wem du dich in Acht nehmen und wem du vertrauen kannst. Bis morgen und pass auf dich auf.", sagte die Ältere schnell, umarmte ihre Freunding kurz und eilte zu ihrer neuen Bantai.

„Bis morgen.", flüsterte Laura-chan in die Umarmung und begab sich danach ebenfalls zu ihrer Bantai.

**Übersetzungen 3**

Viveca-chan: Du stehst auf ihn, oder?

Laura-chan: Aber der dort mit den kurzen, silbernen Haaren und der mit den langen, weissen Haaren sind auch süss.

Viveca: Du hast geübt. Klingt schon viel besser. Auch das Voc hast du langsam im Griff.

Hm. Ukitake-taichou, der ist gut, darfst du haben. Ichimaru-taichou, wäre gut wird aber Möchte-gern-böse, also Möchte-gern aus der Sicht von seinem Boss, weil der keine Ahnung hat, dass er's nicht ist und der Fukutaichou vor uns ist auch erlaubt...Aber du Lauraleinchen, du weist schon, dass man normalerweise nur einen Typen hat, oder? Oder bist du wieder auf Polygamie-Tripp?

Laura-chan: Lass mich, Polygamie ist anders geil.

Viveca-chan: Geil sicher. Ob's dir gut tut, steht auf einem anderen Blatt. Ausserdem hast du den Satzbau durcheinander gebracht. Das 'anders' kommt vor dem Adjektiv, wenn's als Verstärkung gebraucht wird und das heisst entweder 'Lass mich', 'Lass mich' oder 'Lass mich', 'kay?(marina-chan: Ja, das ist meine Lieblingsstelle. In der Übersetzung macht sie nämlich so keinen Sinn.)

Aufpassen, sonst sabberst du.

Laura-chan: Dein Niveau ist ja auch wieder auf dem Pluto angelangt. Und ich meine hier im negativen Sinn. Erdkern unterschritten und zur andern Seite wieder raus und bis zum Pluto gesunken. Ausserdem hat Schweizer Deutsch keine Grammatik.

Und du sabberst selbst. Wegen wem?

Viveca-chan: Der Sechsten

Laura-chan: Eisblock und Redhead?

Viveca-chan: Klaaar. Soviel weist du dann wieder. Ich hab aber auch nichts über deinen Geschmack gesagt. Hust, hust, normalerweise haben nur alte Männer graue ond weisse Haare.

Laura-chan: Das ist silber!

Viveca-chan: Klar, und die meiner Mam sind hell-hell-blond.

Viveca-chan: Wo kommen die Scheissteiler nur immer her?

Viveca-chan: Kluuug...(marina-chan: *Sarkasmus tropf tropf*)

marina-chan: Naja, ich kündige mich nochmals an, obwohl ich an der Schweizerdeutschgeschichte Schuld bin xD

Das Monster Kapi ist fertig... Laura-chan ist bei ihrem heissen Typen untergekommen, Viveca-chan in der Yonbantai, wo sie hoffentlich heilen oder wenigstens Kidou und ein paar Kanji lernt...Alle sind häppi 3 ausser den beiden Zweien...(gemeint sind Son Föhn und Krötschen)

Aber wie geht's wohl weiter...ne, Laura-chan, wunderst dich auch schon? X3

Und falls wer wissen will, welche Lieder hier zitiert werden, es sind:

Supercell – Utakata Hanabi

Nana Mizuki – Innocent Starter (Lied wurde von Marina-chan ausgesucht, sie liebt die Frau...oder deren Gesang)

Yoru no Uta – Cardcaptor Sakura, Tomoyo Daidoji's Seiyuu, deren Name mir entfallen ist(marina-chan)

Wer hat eig. alle am Anfang genannten Sachen im Text gefungen?ó.ò

Würde mich interessieren ...\(^^)/

Ne, Laura-chan, du noch was zu sagen?


	4. Chapter 4

Marina-chan: Sooooo...Kapi 4...Inhalt...naja...Ein paar Verwechslungen...Diamond Crevasse...Listen...Der Stand von Viveca-chans eigentlichem Ziel...Der Verlauf von Viveca-chans Woche, wenn sie nicht gestorben wäre...Deprigedanken...Rukia kommt auch vor...Känguru-sensei und Ohne Balla-sensei...xD

Und ihr findet endlich heraus wer Viveca-chans Tochter ist ;D

Übersetzungen zum in diesem Kapi spärlich gebrauchten Schweizerdeutsch finden sich am Ende des Kapis^^

Wie immer würden wir uns über Reviews freuen^^

*Grossen Teller mit Schokokuchen hinstell, der aussieht und schmeckt wie Brownies aber keine sind.* (^^) Muhahaha.

(und für alle die keine Schokolade mögen gibt's Apfelkuchen mit Vanilleeis^^)

_Die Akademie-Prüfung...und diverse Verwechslungen_

_kami-sama ni koi wo shiteta koro wa_

_konna wakare ga kuruto wa omotte nakatte yo_

_mou nidoto furerarenai nara_

_semete saigo ni mou ichido dakishimete hoshikatta yo_

_It's long long good-bye_

Sang sie leise in ihrem neuen Zimmer in der Yonbantai.

Sie war gegangen ohne ein richtiges „Auf Wiedersehen". Hatte wie immer nur gesagt : „Ittekimasu. Hab euch lieb." Sie hatte ihre Familie, die ausnahmsweise mal vollständig anwesend war, nicht umarmt.

Etwas was sie nun nie wieder tun können würde.

_Sayounara, sayounara, nando datte_

_jibun ni, mujou ni, iikikasete_

_te wo furu no wa yasashisa dayo ne?_

_Ima tsuyosa ga hoshii_

Ihr Zimmer lag direkt neben demjenigen von Isane Kotetsu-fukutaichou. Sie wollten sie im Auge behalten. Aber so was von offensichtlich...(-.-)

Es war früher Morgen und die Sonne war kaum aufgegangen, doch sämtliche Müdigkeit war schon von ihr gewichen. Das einzige was sie gerade verspürte war ein überdimensionaler Hunger.

Also richtete sie sich auf und zog den Yukata an, den Kotetsu-fukutaichou ihr hingelegt hatte, nahm ihre leucht-blaue Handtasche und öffnete vorsichtig die Schiebetür.

Auf dem Flur herrschte Totenstille, wovon man in der Gotei 13 wohl von Glück reden konnte. Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass in der elften oder der 13ten jetzt schon ein Riesenradau herrschte.

Doch hier in der Vierten war es still.(marina-chan: In der ersten Version hab ich hier 'nen Spontanen Divisions-Wechsel in die Dritte unternommen x3)

Sie hatte sich die erwachsenste Bantai ausgesucht. Hoffentlich hatte Laura-chan keine Probleme, sie in der 13ten. Wahrscheinlich würden sich Kiyone und Sentarou wieder streiten...

Schnell verwarf sie diesen Gedanken wieder und huschte lautlos durch den Flur, während sie sich ausgiebig im Gebäude der Vierten umsah.

Sie hatte zwar Hunger, doch gegen ihre Neugier kam dieser partout nicht an. Also knurrte ihr Magen in regelmässigen Abständen laut, was sie dennoch gekonnt ignorierte.

Direkt anliegend sah sie eine Krankenstation, die sie auch schon aus Band 16 oder 17 kannte, sicher war sie sich nicht, da sie diese Bände noch nicht gekauft hatte. Sie hatte sich vorerst auf die neueren konzentriert.

Sie blieb stehen und starrte auf das Gebäude, während ihre Gedanken abschweiften.

Sie hatte schon einen Tag der Convention verpasst!

Okay, ja, sie war warhscheinlich schon tot, aber hatte das nicht bis am nächsten Donnerstag warten können?

Dann hätte sie nämlich eine Matheprüfung und in Mathe war sie alles andere als eine Leuchte.

Vorher ging nicht, weil sie am Mittwoch das Musik-Matura-Vorsingen hatte. Und das wollte sie auf keinen Fall verpassen, obwohl sie zuvor noch eine Schwerpunktfach Biologie Prüfung hatte.

Und jetzt gerade verpasste sie die deutschen Anime-Openings im Karaokeraum!

Andererseits konnte wohl kaum jemand von den Convention-Teilnehmern sagen, dass sie in Bleach gelandet waren. Vor Aizens Verrat.

Nichts desto trotz hätte sie mindestens bis Mittwoch um 9 Uhr Abends leben wollen, bevor sie an unerklärlichen und unbekannten Gründen starb.

Zumindest richtig „good-bye" hatte sie sagen wollen.

Vielleicht konnte sie ja Urahara überreden, dass sie in einem Gigai das Vorsingen machen durfte...und vielleicht zu ihrer Familie...

Dafür musste sie ihn aber erstmal finden. Da musste sie wohl Rukia fragen.

Nach einer Weile fand Kotetsu-fukutaichou sie auf der Veranda stehend und zur Krankenstation blickend absolut in ihren Gedanken versunken vor.

Sie hatte sie schon überall gesucht, nachdem sie in ihr Zimmer gegangen war, da sie dachte, dass die Kleinere vielleicht Hilfe beim Binden des Obi brauchen würde.

Sie brachte sie zum Speisesaal und ass mit ihr zu Frühstück, obwohl ihr Gespräch offensichtlich auf Informationsbeschaffung aus war.

„Wieso wolltest du in die Yonbantai, Ginkawa-san?", fragte sie neutral freundlich, während sie gerade ihr Frühstück, bestehend aus einer Schale Reis und einer Schale Miso-Suppe, holten.

Viveca-chan schluckte. Sie musste sich schnell an den neuen Namen gewöhnen.

„Ich bin Kingawa...(-.-) Weil ihr die Erwachsensten seid. Ihr versteht, dass nicht nur Stärke zählt, nicht nur der Hauptdarsteller wichtig ist, sondern auch die Nebenrollen und diejenigen die sie unterstützen. Jede Arbeit muss verrichtet werden.", philosophierte Viveca-chan vor sich hin, als sie sich mit Kotetsu-fukutaichou an einen Tisch setzte, obwohl sie normalerweise absolut nicht so war.

Normal war sie Rampenlicht bezogen und kindisch.

Doch heute machte sie mal eine Pause davon, befand sie.

Heute wäre sie erwachsen. Mal abgesehen von ihrem kindischen Ausbruch am Morgen, den sie gekonnt aus ihrer Erinnerung strich.

„Eine gute Weltanschauung.", lobte der Fukutaichou, doch liess sie nicht locker, „Wieso nicht die Nibantai? Sie stehen auch nicht im Rampenlicht."(marina-chan: Also ich versteh das auch nicht...Wieso nur?)

Jetzt verschluckte sich Viveca-chan fast an ihrem Reis vor Lachen.

„Ich bin doch kein Masochist. Wäre ich dort hingegangen, würde ich kein Tageslicht mehr sehen, nachdem was Soi Fon-taichou gesagt hat. Ausserdem bewundere ich Unohana-taichou. Sie ist ruhig und gefasst, selbst in den schlimmsten Situationen. Sie gibt nicht mit ihrer Stärke an und verbirgt sie im Hintergrund. Sie hat ein starkes Herz."."..ganz im Gegensatz zu mir.", beendete Viveca-chan in Gedanken.

_Sayounara, sayounara, nando datte_

_jibun ni, mujou ni, ikikasete_

_te wo furu no wa yasashisa dayo ne?_

_Ima tsuyosa ga hoshii_

Jetzt hatte sie Kotetsu-fukutaichou auch angesteckt. Sie war Feuer und Flamme und erzählte der noch-nicht-Shinigami-aber-wahrscheinlich-schon-Toten viele Geschichten über ihre Bantai.

Unterdessen in der 13bantai(marina-chan: ab jetzt kürz ich das so ab. Lest die Zahlen gefälligst auf Japanisch.) hatte Laura-chan alles andere als einen ruhigen Morgen. Während Viveca-chan schon im Speisesaal sass und ass, lag sie noch schlafend in ihrem Bett und bekam herzlich wenig von dem morgendlichen Streit der beiden dritten Sitze ihrer Bantai mit, obwohl sich ihr Zimmer direkt zwischen denen der Beiden befand.

Schon früh Morgens waren sie, aus unerfindlichen, mystischen, schicksalshaften und was sonst noch immer Gründen, gleichzeitig aufgebrochen, um nach ihrem geliebten Taichou zu sehen.

Der Streit hatte natürlich unterwegs begonnen und auch angehalten.

Bis sie ihn vor ihre Zimmertür verlegten und Laura-chan mit schreckensweiten Augen beim ersten Ausruf aus dem Futon fiel.(marina-chan: Ein Bett würde sich hier besser machen...aber das wäre ja Stil-Bruch...Ach was. Den begehen wir doch.)

Plötzlich wurde aus dem Futon auf Wunsch der Autorin ein Bett, aus welchem Laura-chan folglich gefallen war.(marina-chan: Muhahaha. Rache ist Blutwurst. :D)

Langsam richtete sie sich vom Boden auf, den schmerzenden Kopf haltend, und zog sich versuchsmässig den Yukata an, den Kiyone Kotetsu ihr hinterlegt hatte.

Nur lief das nicht so wie sie wollte, vor allem der Obi wollte nicht und ohne es zu merken hatte sie die falsche Seite vorne.

Aber da die beiden Streithähne immer noch vor ihrer Tür zankten, öffnete sie schnell die Tür, schnappte sich Kiyone, zog sie zu sich ins Zimmer und schloss sie wieder.

„Ehm...wie war euer Name gleich?", fragte Laura-chan schüchtern, als sie merkte, dass ihr ihr Name entfallen war.

Kiyone lächelte bloss. „Kiyone Kotetsu. Sprich mich besser mit dem Vornamen an, denn sonst denken immer alle an meine grosse Schwester, da sie schon Fukutaichou ist."(marina-chan: Gut, Fukutaichou mag mein Rechtschreibprogramm nicht. Was schlägt es vor? O.O ...Laichkraut...ich glaube ich füge Fukutaichou zum Wörterbuch hinzu...)

„Gut, ehm, Kiyone-san, könntest du mir helfen den Yukata anzuziehen? Ich pack das irgendwie nicht...", meinte Laura-chan schüchtern.

„Klar, Kingawa-san... Ups, du hast den Kimono auf rechts an, das würde heissen, dass du eine Leiche bist (^^'), du solltest ihn auf links tragen.(marina-chan: hier sind nicht die Stoffseiten gemeint, sondern welche Seite beim Zumachen vorne ist) Und der Obi ist so eine Sache, die muss man zuerst lernen.", erzählte die Drittsitzinnehaberin (marina-chan: was 'n wort...man kann ja nicht der dritte Sitz sagen, da man ja sonst Kotsubaki meinen könnte...) munter drauf los.

Man merkte gleich, dass sie alles andere als introvertiert war.

Aber Laura-chan fühlte sich wohl mit dieser Art.

Viveca-chan hatte eine recht Ähnliche.

Als sie dann endlich ihren Yukata richtig trug, zog Kiyone sie auch schon weiter. Vorbei an Kotsubaki, ihn und seine möchte-gern Anmache an Laura-chan ignorierend, direkt in den Speisesaal der 13bantai um ihr Frühstück zu holen.

Und im Gegensatz zu Viveca-chan und Isane über Belanglosigkeiten schwatzend, setzten sie sich dann an einen Tisch neben Rukia Kuchiki, die spontan von Kiyone ins Gespräch miteinbezogen wurde.

„Rukia-san, das ist Mitsuki Kingawa-san, eines der beiden Mädchen die Gestern in Seireitei gelandet sind. Ihr habt sicher schon das Gerücht gehört?", schwatzte sie drauf los.(Marina-chan: Weder Mitsuki noch Kingawa-san mag Rechtschreibprogramm-san...was schlägt es vor? Hmm...Mitsubishi Wikingerstadt...x3)

„Mitsuki Ginkawa.", korrigierte Laura-chan beiläufig. Ihren Namen sollte sie zumindest richtig haben.(marina-chan: und aus Ginkawa macht es Gingerale...)

„Oh tut mir Leid.", entschuldigte sich Kiyone schnell, während Rukia sie anlächelte und sagte: „Mein Name ist Kuchiki Rukia. Du kannst mir Rukia sagen."

„Yoroshikune.", meinte Laura-chan ebenfalls lächelnd.

„Ne, Rukia-san, ihr werdet doch bald in die Menschenwelt gehen um dort für eine Weile die Shinigami-Vertreterin zu sein.", brachte Kiyone nun ein.

Die Schwarzhaarige nickte. „Das ist Ukitake-taichous Plan, aber Nii-sama muss noch zustimmen."

Da schneite gleich der Genannte herein und lief direkt auf Rukia zu.

„Rukia, dein Bruder hat sein Einverständnis gegeben. Du darfst in als Shinigami-Vertreter nach Karakura-chou. Du wirst Übermorgen gehen."

Dann wurde er auch schon von einem Hustenanfall geschüttelt, der die gesammte im Speisesaal anwesende Bantai besorgt aufsehen liess.

Schon waren sowohl Kiyone als auch Kotsubaki aufgestanden und brachten ihren Taichou zurück in seine Gemächer.

Währenddessen unterhielten sich Rukia und Laura-chan weiter und verspeisten gemächlich ihr Frühstück.

_Sayounara, sayounara, nando datte_

_jibun ni, mujou ni, ikikasete_

_te wo furu no wa yasashisa dayo ne?_

_Ima tsuyosa ga hoshii_

_anata ni deai, STAR kagayaite, atashi ga umarete_

_aisureba koso , Ai areba koso_

_kibou no nai kiseki wo matte, dou naru no?_

_namida ni nijimu, hoshi no matataki wa gone..._

Drang in den Speisesaal der 13bantai. Sofort stand Laura-chan auf und eilte, gefolgt von einer verwirrten Rukia, hinaus, von wo sie die Stimme zu hören glaubte.

Und tatsächlich stand dort Viveca-chan.

Lächelnd ging sie der immer noch Rennenden entgegen und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Mama!", rief Laura-chan erferut.

„Watashi no musume-chan.", flüsterte Viveca-chan liebevoll.

Den beiden anwesenden Shinigami erlag die Kinnlade der Schwerkraft. Offenen Mundes standen sie da und betrachteten das Schauspiel.

Plötzlich fingen die beiden an zu lachen.

„Ihr habt uns geglaubt oder?", fragte Laura-chan spitzbübisch.(marina-chan: Spitzmädchen-isch?)

Die beiden Frauen nickten.

Lässig strich Viveca-chan sich den blonden Seitenpony nach hinten, der gleich wieder zurückfiel und erklärte ruhig: „Das ist eine Art Spiel von uns. Meine beste Freundin ist mein Zwilling, eine andere Freundin ist auch meine Schwester, ihr Freund ist mein Bruder, ne andere Freundin, die übrigens jünger als alle anderen ist, ist unsere Mutter. Alles in allem recht unlogisch aufgebaut, da wir es fertiggebracht haben, dass die jüngere Schwester von einer deren Urgrossmutter ist."

Verwirrt nickten die beiden einfach weiter.

Schliesslich wandte sich Viveca-chan an Rukia: „Mein Name ist Ayumi Kingawa. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu."

Rukia nickte weiter. „Ich bin Rukia Kuchiki, du darfst mir aber Rukia sagen. Yoroshikune."(marina-chan: Rukia ist eines von diesen Hündchen mit Wackelkopf...oder eher ein Häschen...ein Chappy)

„Rukia-san, ihr geht doch übermorgen ins Diesseits?", fragte Kotetsu-Fukutaichou interessiert.

Nun wirkte Rukia einbisschen eingeschüchtert. „Ja.", antwortete sie zögerlich, so wechselte Viveca-chan schnell das Thema.

„Kotetsu-fukutaichou, wann müssen wir in der Akademie sein?"

„Ich bringe euch gleich hin wenn du willst, aber ihr habt noch eine Weile Zeit. Der der die Prüfung für euch durchführt gibt gerade noch Unterricht.", antwortete sie freundlich.

„Eee? Hat das Schuljahr etwa schon begonnen?", fragte Laura-chan verwirrt.

„Aber natürlich, Kingawa-san. Aber zu eurem Glück erst vor zwei Tagen. Das heisst, dass sie erst die Schulordnung und die Zimmer- und Klassenverteilung besprochen haben.", antwortete nun Rukia auf unsere Frage.

„Sou desune. Dann bin ich wenigstens nicht mehr Klassenchefin...Oder Klassenvertreterin, oder wie es hier auch heisst. Auch wenn die wohl kein Klassenbuch haben, das man herumschleppt... Aber sie ist Ginkawa und ich bin Kingawa.", stellte Viveca-chan richtig.

„Oh.", brachte sie nur heraus, da hatte Viveca-chan schon weitergesprochen.

„Der goldene Fluss geht seinen eigenen Weg und der Vollmond ist in der Milchstrasse.", meinte die grössere Blondine freundlich. (marina-chan: Ayumi - sie geht ihren eigenen Weg, Kingawa - goldener Fluss, Mitsuki - Vollmond, Ginkawa – Silberner Fluss oder Milchstrasse)

„Können wir gehen?", quengelte Laura-chan auch schon.

Viveca-chan seufzte, Kotetsu-fukutaichou mit ihr.(marina-chan: Ich will sie nicht mehr so schreiben...ist sooo umständlich! Und ausserdem muss ich in 13 min ins Japanisch... Und ich kann die na-Adjektive immer noch nicht! nigiyaka(na), shizuka(na), kirei(na)...)

„Wenn ihr wollt komme ich mit euch. Es ist schon eine Weile her dass ich bei der Akademie war und ich muss noch kurz zu Nii-sama.", meinte Rukia freundlich.

„Zu Byakuya-taichou? Liegt die 6bantai in der Nähe der Akademie?", fragte Viveca-chan nun interessiert.

Isane schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Überhaupt nicht."

„Aber die 13bantai liegt nahe an der Akademie.", meinte Rukia noch versichernd.

„Dann ist ja gut...Ich...Wir wollen natürlich keine Umstände machen, Rukia.", meinte die grössere der beiden Blondinen höflich.

Dann setzten sie sich gemächlich in Bewegung mit jedem Schritt ihrem Ziel, der Akademie, ein Stückchen näher. (marina-chan: Und wieso nochmal hab ich das so geschrieben?)

Kaum waren sie um die erste Ecke gegangen, fragte Viveca-chan auch schon Isane: „Stimmt das wirklich?"

Wieder schüttelte sie vehement den Kopf. (marina-chan: Und hier ist ein Nohohon, nur als Schnell-Schüttel-Variante und läuft mit Lebensmitteln 3 Heute einmaliger Sonderpreis von einem Leben um es unbegrenzt zu sehen 3)

Als sie dann schliesslich ankamen, nach etwa halbstündigem Weg, standen noch alle Schüler auf den Trainingsplätzen.

„Was soll dieser Auflauf?", fragte Laura-chan verwirrt an Rukia gewandt.

Isane seufzte und antwortete an ihrer Stelle.

„Ich schätze das Gerücht hat sich dank der 2bantai verbreitet."(marina-chan: *zurück aus dem Japanisch sei* Soi Fons Zuverlässigkeit x3)

„Hä?", brachte Laura-chan bloss als wenig intelligente Antwort heraus.

Dieses Mal seufzte Rukia.

„Die 2bantai hat die Angewohnheit, beim Informationen sammeln mehr informationen zu verbreiten, als zu finden. Aber auch erst seit Soi Fon Taichou wurde, hat Nii-sama mir mal erzählt." (marina-chan: wusst ich's doch! Byakuya ist ne tratsch tante! Und er mag Yoruichi mehr als Soi Fon!)

Wieder wanderte die Aufmerksamkeit der 4 auf die Klasse vor ihnen, denn der Lehrer hatte gerade mit einem lauten: „So, fertig für heute. Alle räumen das Areal!", den Unterricht beendet.

Jetzt war der Moment der Wahrheit für die beiden Blondinen. Zögerlich schritten sie auf den Lehrer zu. Die Schüler bildeten einen Korridor um sie hindurch zu lassen.

Sie fühlten sich irgendwie wie auf dem Weg zu ihrer eigenen Hinrichtung, was schlecht ging, da sie schon tot waren, und der Lehrer wäre der Schafrichter.

Nun war es an den Beiden zu seufzen, bevor Viveca-chan den Lehrer adressierte. (marina-chan: Seufz-Konzert in Seireitei, nur heute. Und Viveca-chan klebt jetzt gerade 'ne Etikette an den Typen, das les ich dort, obwohl ich's so geschrieben hab..xD)

„Sensei, das hier ist Mitsuki Ginkawa und ich bin Ayumi Kingawa. Wir sind hier um geprüft zu werden."

„hmm...Ja...", meinte der Sensei und blickte kurz auf, „so, ihr schnappt euch ein Holzschwert und werdet dann einen kleinen Kampf gegen mich ausführen. Danach werdet ihr den höchsten euch bekannten Kidou-spruch auf diese Zielscheibe anwenden, die...VERDAMMT NOCHMAL ICH HAB DOCH GESAGT DEN PLATZ RÄUMEN! WER IN 10 SEKUNDEN NOCH HIER IST WIRD DIE ZIELSCHEIBE!", brüllte er die Schülermassen an, die sich nicht rührten. Bis jetzt. Nun flohen alle, ausser den beiden vollwertigen Shinigami, die ja nichts zu befürchten hatten, vom Feld, doch man sah die Linie, wo das Trainingsareal endete, bevölkert mit roten und blauen Uniformen.

Die Zornesader an Senseis Stirn pochte immer noch, doch er ignorierte die Linie.

„Also, wo war ich...", fuhr er nun wieder gefasst und erstaunlicherweise sanft wie eine Frühlingsbrise fort, „Ah ja. Dann werdet ihr noch ohne Waffen gegen mich kämpfen und zum Schluss frage ich euch noch in Allgemein Wissen ab."

„Scheisse, het de Stimmigsschwankige.", flüsterte Viveca-chan schnell ihrer Freundin zu als sie auch schon aufgerufen wurde.

„Ginkawa!", sagte der Sensei mit starrem Blick auf Viveca-chan.

„Ich bin aber Kingawa, Sensei.", meinte Viveca-chan zuckersüss, ging aber dennoch nach vorne, nahm sich ein Holzschwert und versuchte die Bewegungen aus den Bleach-Folgen und Musicals, die sie bisher gesehen hatte, zu imitieren.

Am Ende keuchte sie zwar ziemlich heftig, doch alle in den Linien und selbst die beiden Shinigami waren erstaunt.

Aber halt. Hatte Rukia nicht noch zu ihrem Bruder gewollt?

Der Lehrer rief Laura-chan, nur dass er natürlich nicht „Laura-chan!", sondern „Kingawa!" rief.

Auch sie entgegnete: „Sensei! Ich bin Ginkawa!", nur war sie leicht genervt davon. Man sollte sie wohl wenigstens vom Namen her trennen können, wenn sie hier in die Schule sollten.

Laura-chan war leider mit dem Holzschwert nicht mal halb so gewandt wie Viveca-chan, versuchte aber trotz allem ihr Bestes.

Keuchend fiel sie zu Boden und der Sensei befand den Kampf für beendet.

„Ginkawa! Kidou! Zuerst Hadou! Dann Bakudou!",bellte er als nächstes.

„Sensei, Verben sind zum gebrauchen da. Und ich bin immer noch KINGAWA!", meinte Viveca-chan noch immer Zuckersüss, nur dass auch ihr eine Zornesader hervorzutreten drohte.

„Okee...Konzentrierä...du chasch das Vivi...äh ech meine Ayumi. Du gohsch ietz eifach dine wäg, so wie de name wo'd gwählt hesch..."

Langsam senkte sie ihren Blick, atmete tief ein, um im nächsten Augenblick entschlossen wieder aufzusehen.

Direkt auf die Zielscheibe.

Sie hob ihre Hände und rief: „Hadou #33 Soukatsui!"

Tiefblau leuchtend schoss eine Kugel Energie etwa der Grösse eines Tennisballs, aus ihren Händen.

Enttäuscht blickte Viveca-chan auf den kontinuierlichen Strahl.

„hmmm... Ich hätte wohl noch nicht Eishouhaki versuchen sollen. Dann eben nochmal:

'Gebieter! Masken des Fleisches und des Blutes. Ganzheit der Kosmose. Schlag der Flügel. Jene, die den Menschen ihre Namen gaben! Der Zwillingslotus in die Wände blauer Flammen geprägt. Wahrhaftigkeit und Einkehr. Im fernen Himmel der Flammenabgrund wartet. Bette deine Krallen in die Wände des Traumes frei von Schuld! Hadou #33 Soukatsui, Hadou #73 Souren Soukatsui!'"

Kaum hatte Viveca-chan geendet brachen drei weitere Strahlen aus der Kugel in ihren Händen und die Kugel wuchs auf die 4fache Grösse ihrer Selbst an.(marina-chan: der Kugel, nicht von Viveca-chan)

Viveca-chans Augen funkelten. Sie hatte ja doch was schönes zu Stande gebracht.

Ihre Treffsicherheit sah leider etwas anders aus.

Recht verkohlt stand ein älterer Schüler in der ersten Reihe. Auf der anderen Seite des Platzes, Gegenüber der Zielscheibe, direkt in Viveca-chans Rücken.

Der Sensei verschluckte ein rechthaberisches Kichern und herrschte: „Ginkawa, das ist genug, jetzt die andere."

Viveca-chan setzte sich, liess zuvor aber den Spruch: „Die ANDERE setzt sich aber gerade und GINKAWA ist dran!", loszulassen.

Laura-chan sass aber nur erstarrt da.

Kidou?

Viveca-chan beugte sich zu ihr hin und flüsterte: „Weg der Dämonen, Shinigami-Zauberei. Ich sag dir jetzt den Spruch für Soukatsui, das hab ich gerade gemacht. Merk ihn dir gut und gib ihn Fehlerfrei wieder. Stells dir wie die Fingerzeichen in Naruto vor. Und Kidou ist dann ein Jutsu. Konzentriere also deine Energie, auch wenn du's dir nur vorstellst und stell dir so 'nen bauen Strahl vor, wie ich ihn am Anfang hatte. Ja?"

Laura-chan nickte.

Der Sensei verlor allmählich die Geduld und schrie ein paar Schüler an, die ihn ein bisschen schräg angesehen hatten, wohlgemerkt aus 100m Entfernung.

„Gebieter! Maske des Fleisches und des Blutes. Ganzheit des Kosmos. Schlag des Flügels. Jener, der den Menschen ihren Namen gab! Wahrhaftigkeit und Einkehr. Bette deine Krallen in die Wände des Traumes frei von Schuld! Hadou #33 Soukatsui!", flüsterte Viveca-chan ihrer Freundin den Spruch zu und schubste sie dann Richtung Zielscheibe.

Laura-chan zitterte nervös sagte dann aber recht klar: „Gebieter! Maske des Fleisches und des Blutes. Ganzheit des Kosmos. Schlag des Flügels. Jener, der den Menschen ihren Namen gab! Wahrhaftigkeit und Einkehr. Bette deine Krallen in die Wände des Traumes frei von Schuld! Hadou #33 Soukatsui!"

Sofort schoss ein blauer Strahl, ähnlich dem Ersten von Viveca-chan aus ihren Handflächen.

Erstaunt besah sie sich ihre Handflächen.

Sie war Fassungslos, dass das geklappt hatte. Es war doch zum Scheitern verurteilt gewesen.

Nebenbei bemerkt war auch ihr Strahl nicht aufs Ziel gerichtet gewesen.

Er flog direkt auf Viveca-chan zu, die laut sagte: „Bakudō # 8 Seki", woraufhin der Strahl von ihr weg auf den Sensei gelenkt wurde, dessen Hakama leicht entzündet wurden.

Dieses Mal war es Viveca-chan, die die Luft in einer siegreichen Geste boxte und beinahe einen Siegestanz aufführte, weil sie dem Lehrer eins ausgewischt hatte, doch der Lehrer liess sich seinerseits nichts anmerken, was sie eindeutig nervte.

Er murmelte bloss etwas von: „ Eishōhaki, Kōjutsu Eishō, und Nijū Eishō", worauf Laura-chan, die sich gerade wieder neben Viveca-chan setzte, natürlich eine Antwort erhoffte.

„Versauslassung, das heisst ich hab den Spruch nicht gesagt, den ich dir diktiert hab, Verstärkung eines Spruches durch nachträgliches aufsagen des Spruches und Doppelvers, da ich abwechselnd zwei Sprüche gesagt habe.", meinte die Angesprochene locker.

„Und woher weisst du den Spruch? Hast du den Manga Wort für Wort auswendig gelernt?", fragte die Jüngere ungläubig.

„Nope. Wo denkst du hin? Ich hab Band 38 erst auf Franz...dann hätte ich ja Franz gelernt. Ich hab sie im Bleach-Wiki herausgesucht und während der Englischstunde auswendig gelernt.", meinte die im Englisch offensichtlich Hobbylose. (marina-chan: OH, JA)

Inzwischen hatte der Sensei aber seine schwarze Hakama wieder gelöscht, schade um das schöne Feuer, und winkte den Mädchen sie sollen herkommen, so ganz Japanisch in der deutschen „Hau ab"-Manier, was die Mädchen ignorierten.

„Ginkawa!", herrschte er nach einer Weile wieder sauer und Laura-chan dachte nicht mal mehr daran den Befehl zu missachten.

Sofort stand sie auf und ging zu ihm.

„Ich wollte Ginkawa!", donnerte er aber gleich wieder unzufrieden über den Ankömmling.

„DANN SOLLTEN SIE AUCH MEINEN NAMEN RUFEN. UND ZWAR A-YU-MI GI-N-KA-WA, ah, fuck ich meinte: KI-N-GA-WA!", donnerte Viveca-chan gehässig zurück.

Dem Sensei wurde dann, so hoffen wir auch als Autoren, sein Fehler bewusst, worauf er dann aber ganz Lehrer-like so tat, als ob er wirklich Laura-chan gerufen hätte und trat gegen sie an in einem Waffenlosen Kampf.

Nun war aber sichtbar, dass Laura-chan eigentlich keine Chance hatte, und doch schlug sie sich recht wacker.

Völlig erschöpft liess sie sich nach Ende des Kampfes in ihre Wohlverdiente Pause neben Viveca-chan nieder.

„Karate?", fragte Viveca-chan nur leise mit erhobenen Augenbrauen.

Die Jüngere nickte.

„KINGAWA!", rief es auch schon, deshalb fügte sich Viveca-chan in ihr Schicksal und versuchte sich zu erinnern was sie im Jiu-Jitsu gelernt hatte.

Nicht viel, das stand fest, hatte sie auch nur den gelben Gurt gemacht, welcher als zweiter nicht viel wert war und ausserdem war das gute neun Jahre her, in der zweiten Klasse der Grundschule.

Nichts desto trotz versuchte sie ihr Glück, mischte ein bisschen Capoeira, dass sie sich vom Unterricht ihres kleinen Bruders abgeguckt hatte hinein und machte alles in allem eine vielleicht passable Figur.

Nee, eher nicht.

Irgendwann sass aber auch sie wieder und der Sensei widmete sich seinem Stift und seinem Klemmbrett, auf welches er manisch drauf kritzelte.

Schliesslich, als er endlich, ENDLICH, nach einer halben Ewigkeit, fertig war damit, wendete er sein Blatt und machte weiter damit.

Ne, Quatsch er ging wieder zu den Blondinen und stellte seine erste Frage:

„Wieviele Kidou gibt es?"

„99 jeweils von Hadou und Bakudou.", antwortete Viveca-chan ganz Bleach-Wiki-Süchtel.

„Welche Sprache spricht man in Frankreich?"

„Französisch, is ja logisch.", antwortete Laura-chan verwirrt.

„Welche Sprachen kann man an Japanischen Schulen lernen?"

„Japanisch als ihre Muttersprache nur den schriftlichen Teil, Deutsch und Englisch als Fremdsprachen ausgehend von ihrem Japanisch.", fachsimpelte Viveca-chan streberhaft.

„Wie...", begann Sensei gleich wieder, aber er kam nicht weiter da ihn dann schon ein Hollow ausgeknockt hatte.

„Ding, ding, Sieger ist ist der Hollow.", kommentierte Viveca-chan trocken, „Wieso chömed die scheissteils emmer zo euis?"

Bei den Schülern war Panik ausgebrochen. Anscheinend waren es nur die jüngeren Jahrgänge, die Älteren hatten was besseres zu tun, oder waren anwesend und Idioten.

Wir Autoren erhoffen uns für das Niveau der Akademie das erstere.

Sofort blickten sich die beiden Blondinen nach den vollwertigen Shinigami um, die gerade in einen Kampf mit vier anderen Hollows verwickelt waren.

„Fuck.", fluchte Viveca-chan als einzige noch geistesgegenwärtig, da Laura-chan vor Panik in eine Art Schockstarre gefallen war.

Die Hollows kamen immer näher. Vier hatten sie eingekreist.

Der Sabber lief ihnen unter den Masken herunter und tropfte in grossen Pfützen auf den Boden.

„Was machen wir jetzt Vi- ich meine Ayumi-chan?", fragte die Kleinere von beiden hysterisch.

Die Gefragte biss die Zähne zusammen. Die Holzschwerter waren zu weit entfernt, als dass sie nach ihnen hätten Greifen können. Kidou wusste sie nicht, ob es nochmals funktionieren würde.

Aber sie musste es versuchen.

„Maske des Fleisches und des Blutes. Ganzheit des Kosmos. Schlag des Flügels. Jener, der den Menschen ihren Namen gab! Der Zwillingslotus in die Wände blauer Flammen geprägt. Im fernen Himmel der Flammenabgrund wartet. #73 Sōren Sōkatsui!"

Wieder schossen die Blauen Strahlen aus Viveca-chans Handflächen, doch sie schienen nichts gegen die Hollows ausrichten zu können.

Ausser sie noch wütender zu machen.

Und inzwischen waren sie nur noch zwei Meter von den Beiden entfernt.

Viveca-chan atmete tief ein.

Was sollte sie machen? Wie konnte sie Laura-chan sicher hier raus bringen?

Die beiden Shinigami waren immer noch beschäftigt, obwohl es inzwischen nur noch drei Hollows waren bei ihnen.

Sie überlegte. Sie hatte keine Zeit mehr. Kidou funktionierte nicht, Hakuda war sie eine Niete, nicht dass es helfen würde und keine Waffen in Reichweite.

Was sollte sie tun? Das konnte doch einfach nicht ihr Ende sein!

Plötzlich fielen ihr wieder die Worte von Elchucho ein.

„Ich bin eurer Stimme gefolgt. Ich habe sie durch das Garganta eines anderen Hollows gehört. Obwohl...Ich hatte den Eindruck es hätten sich vor mir noch ein paar andere Hollows auf den weg zu euch gemacht. Denn als das Garganta sich geschlossen hatte, habe ich die Orientierung ein bisschen verloren und habe länger gebraucht, um her zu gelangen."

„Hollows gefällt meine Stimme. Wenn ich Glück habe, kann ich sie durch meinen Gesang anhalten lassen...", murmelte Viveca-chan vor sich hin.

Ihr war schmerzlichst bewusst, dass sie keine Zeit mehr hatte, die Hollows hatten schon einen weiteren Schritt in ihre Richtung getan und waren nur noch 1,5 Meter von ihnen entfernt.

„Aber was wenn es nicht funktioniert?", überlegte sie fieberhaft weiter.

„Verdammt! Ich hab keine Zweit zum Zweifeln! Ich muss jetzt einfach daran glauben, dass es funktioniert! Und das wird es!", rief die Blondine laut, zog einen Schwarzen Ringordner aus ihrer blauen Handtasche und begann zu singen:

_Listen To the song here in my heart  
>A melody I start but can't complete<em>

Die Hollows hielten inne und schienen zu lauschen. Bekräftigt in ihrem Vorhaben sang Viveca weiter.

_Listen  
>To the sound from deep within<br>It's only beginning to find release  
>Oh, the time has come for my dreams to be heard<br>They will not be pushed aside and turned  
>Into your own, all cause you won't listen<em>

Jetzt hatten auch Rukia und Isane es geschafft ihre Hollows zu erlegen und die vier Hollows um die beiden Mädchen waren die letzten auf dem Platz.

Ein Ächzen kam vom Sensei zu Füssen der beiden Shinigami-Akademie-Anwärterinnen, als er langsam wieder zu sich kam und sich aufrichtete.**  
><strong>  
><em>Listen<br>I am alone at the cross roads  
>I'm not at home in my own home<br>And I've tried and tried  
>To say what's on my mind<br>You should have known, oh  
>Now I'm done believing you<br>You don't know what I'm feeling  
>I'm more than what, you've made of me<br>I followed the voice you gave to me  
>But now I've got to find my own<em>

Ungläubig sah er die innehaltenden Hollows. Lauschten sie gerade ernsthaft dem Gesang dieses Mädchens?

Okay, auch er war ein Liebhaber der Musik und musste sagen dass das Mädchen nicht schlecht sang, viel besser als andere Shinigami beim Karaoke, weshalb er dieses auch mied, aber wieso hielten die Hollows inne?

Konnte es sein, dass Hollows durch Musik gestoppt werden konnten?

_You should have listened_

_There is someone here inside  
>Someone I thought had died so long ago<br>Oh, I'm screamin out for my dreams to be heard  
>They will not be pushed aside or worse<br>Into your own, all cause you won't listen_

Endlich fand auch Laura-chan aus ihrer Schockstarre und sah mit grossen Augen, was ihre Mama bewirkte.

Sie hielt die Hollows auf. Mit ihrem Gesang. Sie hatte doch schon immer gewusst, dass ihre Mama eine tolle Stimme hatte.(Marina-chan: EINSPRUCH!)

_Listen  
>I am alone at the cross roads<br>I'm not at home in my own home  
>And I've tried and tried<br>To say what's on my mind  
>You should have known, oh<br>Now I'm done believing you  
>You don't know what I'm feeling<br>I'm more than what, you've made of me  
>I followed the voice you gave to me<br>But now I've got to find my own_

Ihres Publikums unbewusst, das inzwischen nicht nur aus Laura-chan, Rukia, Isane und dem Sensei, dem ihre Stimme seltsamerweise immer mehr gefiel, bestand, sondern auch aus von dem Gesang angelockten zurückkehrenden Schülermassen, sang Viveca-chan mit geschlossenen Augen was auf ihren geöffneten Noten stand. Und blätterte, wie Laura-chan merkte, immer im richtigen Augenblick.

_I don't know where I belong  
>But I'll be moving on<br>If you don't, if you won't_

Das Publikum zog scharf die Luft ein, als die Hollows mit beginn des Crescendo begannen sich aufzulösen, doch Vieca-chan schien es überhaupt nicht zu merken, denn sie sang überzeugt weiter.

_Listen  
>To the song here in my heart<br>A melody I start but I will complete  
>Oh, now I'm done believing you<br>You don't know what I'm feeling  
>I'm more than what, you've made of me<br>I followed the voice you think you gave to me  
>But now I've got to find my own<em>

_My Own_

Erst jetzt öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder, um erstaunt festzustellen, dass die Hollows weg waren.

„Mou! Ihr hättet es mir sagen können, als ihr die Hollows erlegt hattet. Dann hätte ich aufhören können!", motzte Viveca-chan beleidigt die, von ihrer Aussage absolut verdatterten, Shinigami an.

Da prustete alle Anwesenden laut los. Sogar der Sensei, der wahrscheinlich auch Schnorrergami-san unterrichtet hatte, weil auch er nicht eingegriffen hatte.

Verdattert schaute Viveca-chan in die Runde.

Was war den so komisch?

Schliesslich erbarmte sich Laura-chan kichernd und erzählte ihr was geschehen war.

Nur wollte Viveca-chan das nicht glauben.

„Du willst mich nur auf den Arm nehmen. Ich hab das ganz sicher nicht mit meinem Gesang hingekriegt. No Way, José. Du bindest mir 'nen Bären auf. Verarschen kann ich mich selber. Also wer hat die Hollows erlegt?"

Alle zeigten auf sie, doch Klischee-treu wie sie jetzt, Autorinnen sei dank, war drehte sie sich um, um zu sehen, wer die anderen meinten und sah den Rest des Publikums, auch auf sie zeigen.

„A-aber ich hab doch gar nix gemacht!", versuchte die Blondine nun ab zu streiten, aber sie gab recht schnell auf, als sie sah, dass es ihr rein gar nichts brachte und fragte einfach weiter: „Okay, dann eben, wenn ihr das denkt. Ich war es jedenfalls nicht. Aber in welcher Klasse sind wir?"

Der Sensei räusperte sich.

„Ayumi Kingawa und Mitsuki Ginkawa ihr seid in Klasse #1. Und ich werde euer Klassenlehrer sein. Mein Name ist im übrigen Gengorou Oonabara."(marina-chan: er hat auf der Liste nachgesehen!)(marina-chan: Schnorrergami-san in Klasse 1? Wär ja noch schöner. Renji, Momo und Kira waren da^^)

„Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.", beeilten sich die frischgebackenen Akademie-Schülerinnen zu antworten und sahen von Oonabara-sensei zu den vollwertigen Shinigami herüber.

Diese Lächelten ihren Versichernd zu, während Oonabara sich schon umgedreht hatte und zur Schule zurück eilte. Oder marschierte, weil das männlicher Klingt. Oder am besten gleich „stolzierte", weil er wahrscheinlich mal in der 11bantai war. Zumindest nach den Vermutungen der Autoren.

Die beiden Blondinen gingen zu ihren Begleitern zurück und Laura-chan bombardierte sie natürlich mit Fragen.

„Was war jetzt der Nachname? Ohne balla oder Känguru?", fragte Laura-chan vergnügt, „Ist Klasse #1 gut?"

Viveca-chan kicherte.

Känguru-sensei...Ohne Balla-sensei...

Selbst die beiden Vollwertigen schmunzelten.

„Er heisst Oonabara Gengorou. Oonabara ist der Nachname. Und Klasse #1 ist die beste. Die meisten Offiziere stammen aus dieser Klasse.", antwortete Viveca-chan weiter kichernd. Inzwischen hielt sie sich schon den schmerzenden Bauch, so komisch fand sie das Unverständnis ihrer Freundin.

Die Shinigami nickten zustimmend und lächelten.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch."

**Übersetzungen:**

Viveca-chan: Scheisse, hat der Stimmungsschwankungen.

Viveca-chan: Okay...Konzentrieren...du kannst das Vivi...äh ich meine Ayumi. Du gehst ietzt einfach deinen Weg, so wie der Name den du dir ausgewählt hast...

Viveca-chan: Wieso kommen die Scheissteiler immer zu uns?


	5. Chapter 5

Marina-chan: Tut mir soooo Leid, dass ich mich seit Beginn meiner Ferien nicht mehr gemeldet habe, aber ich konnte Mizuki-chan nicht erreichen...Konnte ich immer noch nicht, aber Ich glaube 4 Kapis zu spät wird langsam kritisch... Dieses hier ist ja auch zu spät...Ist ja eig. schon Samstag...Und jetzt macht mir mein Inet einen Strich durch die Rechnung(-.-)...(^^) Gome. Also hab ich bis 7 alle in Zusammenarbeit mit mir selbst gemacht...deshalb fehlen auch ihre Kommis...Allgemein fehlen die Kommis im Fliesstext, da ich darauf angesprochen wurde, dass diese stören...Also wurden sie grösstenteils einfach in die Geschichte eingebunden.

Ehm...an dieser Stelle danke ich recht herzlich für 6 Favo-Einträge und 3 Reviews obwohl ich natürlich sehr dankbar wäre um weitere Reviews, denn es baut sehr auf, auch wenn es nur ein Kommentar ist, dass ich ein Komma vergessen habe...Was sehr wahrscheinlich ist, weil ich gerade fast einschlafe :D

Also viel Spass mit den Kapis und dem Zückerchen, dafür dass ihr mich nicht verflucht weil ich so lange nicht gepostet habe: Outtakes :D

*Butterkekse, die Autorin-san nicht mag und selbstgemachte Dango aufstell*

_Kapitel 5: Ein Anfang und ein Abschied_

Starr sass sie auf der Veranda und sah in den Garten des Kuchiki Anwesens.

Man hatte ihr mitgeteilt, dass sie statt wie eigentlich geplant morgen, schon heute Morgen gehen müsse, da die Lage in Karakura-cho kritisch war. Fast so schlimm, wie die ganzen Übergriffe in der Soul Society.

Der momentane Vertreter war nahe am Burn-out.

Ausserdem hatte man ihren Aufenthalt auf wenige Monate gekürzt, damit ihr nicht dasselbe geschah.

Einerseits war sie froh darüber. Sie würde Renji und all ihre Freunde schneller wieder sehen.

Andererseits würde sie die Soul Society schneller wiedersehen, wo alles sie an IHN erinnerte.

Kaien Shiba, ihren Ehemaligen Fukutaichou, den den sie umgebracht hatte.

Sie seufzte. Es würde ich doch nichts nützen, sich sorgen zu machen. Die Schuldgefühle würden sie doch wieder einholen.

Inzwischen war in den Baracken der 4bantai Viveca-chan, die nun der Einfachheit halber nur noch Ayumi genannt wird, weil die Autoren zu faul sind, sich ernsthaft jedes Mal zu überlegen, wie sie die Person nun nennen dürfen und sie schliesslich sowieso nun 'ne Weile in Seireitei unter diesen Namen verbringen werden, erwacht.

Und da ihr nun ganz sicher den Anfang des Satzes vergessen habt nochmal: Ayumi ist aufgewacht.

Nur war sie im Gegensatz zu gestern noch saumüde.

Der Grund für ihr Erwachen war einfach: Isane-fukutaichou hatte an ihre Türe geklopft.

Diese schob nun vorsichtig die Tür auf und sah ins Zimmer.

„Ginkawa-san, aufstehen."

Nichts geschah, ausser dass Ayumi ihr einen böse-verschlafenen Blick zu wandte und sich danach tiefer in ihren Futon kuschelte.

„KIN-GAWA!", hörte man es aus den Stoffmassen nuscheln.

Davon liess sich Isane aber nicht abhalten sie aufzuwecken und so ging sie zielstrebig zum Futon und nahm der Blondine mit sanfter Gewalt die Decke weg.

„Aufstehen. Um 7 Uhr 30 beginnt der Unterricht."

„Ich will nen Kaffee...nein, 'nen Cappucino...", jammerte Ayumi verschlafen.

„Ich weiss zwar nicht, was das ist, doch ich glaube ein starker Grüntee wird auch reichen.", meinte Isane lächelnd.

Dafür erntete sie einen skeptischen Blick von Ayumi.

„Ich will meinen Cappucino. Grüntee hilft da überhaupt nix.", jammerte die Blonde weiter.

„Wir haben schon halb sieben. Komm in den Speisesaal und wir werden sehen, was es hat.", versuchte der Fukutaichou weiter und zog die Kleinere, nachdem sie in ihren Yukata geschlüpft war, denn ihre Uniformen würden sie erst heute erhalten, mit in den Speisesaal, wo sie dann im Sitzen weiterschlief.

Isane brachte ihr einen ihrer starken Grüntees und liess sie ihn dann trinken.

Die anwesenden Mitglieder der 4bantai erbleichten.

Armes Mädchen. Dieser Grüntee hatte sogar Kira-fukutaichou schon stocknüchern gemacht, nachdem er eine Nacht lang mit Rangiku Matsumoto getrunken hatte.

Trotzdem trank das Mädchen aus und fiel, so im Sitzen schlafend, wie sie es gerade tat, fast von der Bank. Dass es bitter war, merkte die Schlafende gar nicht.

Isane seufzte.

„Hanatarou, die Säfte."

Genannter sprang sofort auf und holte eilig, was nach ein paar Krügen einfacher Fruchtsäfte aussah.

Doch die restlichen Anwesenden, ausser der gemütlich schlafenden Ayumi-chan, packte der blanke Horror.

Die „Säfte" von Isane-fukutaichou waren alles andere als gesundheitsschädigend, nein, dazu war ja die 12bantai da, deshalb ja der Verschleiss an hust, hust, „Assistenten".

Diese „Säfte" waren sogar sehr gesund.

Aber absolut schlechtschmeckend.

Obwohl das eher die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts war. Irgendwie schaffte Isane es aus eigentlich wohlschmeckenden Fruchtsäften, etwas absolut abscheuliches, dass man nicht mal Aizen wünschte, jedenfalls die Autorin beschreibt es so, denn die anderen hatten ja noch gar keine Ahnung, herzustellen.

Schliesslich liess Isane, die noch ziemlich Schlafende Ayumi das Gebräu trinken.

Sie war schlagartig...wacher.

Sie lief inzwischen nicht mehr Gefahr vom Stuhl zu fallen. Aber wach genug, um überhaupt zu schmecken was sie getrunken hatte, war sie nicht.

Widerwillig ass sie dann auch das Frühstück, das Isane ihr beinahe aufzwang und verliess dann mit ihr, unter den mitleidigen Blicken fast der gesamten 4bantai, die Baracken Richtung der 13bantai.

Laura-chan erging es da ähnlich. Sie hatte das für Schüler typische Montag-Morgen-Syndrom.

Als Kiyone morgens um sechs in ihr Zimmer stürmte, schlief die jüngere Blondine noch tief und fest.

Als ihr von Kiyone die Decke weggezogen wurde, begann sie im Schlaf zu murren aber erst als das Wort Schule, nämlich in diesem Zusammenhang: „Kingawa-san, aufstehen〜〜(^^). Um halb acht fängt die Akademie an〜〜.", fiel, da began sich die Schülerin zu regen.

Nur um im nächsten Augenblick ein Kissen über dem Kopf zu haben und noch viel tiefer in den anderen Decken ihres stilbrüchigen, westlichen Bettes eingekuschelt zu sein.

„Ich bin Ginkawa...", nuschelte sie mit immer noch geschlossenen Augen inzwischen aus schnell antrainiertem Reflex und versuchte weiterzuschlafen.

Ihr Plan wurde aber wieder von Kiyone vereitelt, die ihr auch die restlichen Decken wegzog.

Also versuchte sie sich unter ihr Kissen zu kuscheln, um wenigstens noch ein bisschen der wohligen Wärme zu bewahren, weshalb es schliesslich auch bei den restlichen Decken auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers landete.

Laura-chan seufzte.

Ihr blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig.

Die Augen reibend setzte sie sich auf und stand auf.

Dann durchquerte sie ihr Zimmer in Richtung des Schrankes, schnappte sich die Decken und legte sich mit den nun leicht abgekühlten Decken wieder in ihr Bett.

Kiyone fehlten die Worte.

Das war ihr noch nie untergekommen.

Okay, ihre Bantai bestand auch aus Frühaufstehern.

Da kam ihr die Idee.

Eine Viertelstunde später stand sie wieder im Zimmer und hielt Laura-chan etwas von diesem Zeug namens Ovomaltine, die sie einer Kollegin aus der 5bantai, die erst letztens aus ihrem Aufenthalt im Diesseits, genauer irgendwo namens Schweiz, wer wusste auch, wo das war, auch wenn sie für einen solchen Kommentar, selbst wenn sie es nicht wusste, Schläge von Ayumi bekommen würde, gewesen war, abgeschwatzt.

Man musste es nur in Milch auflösen und es schmeckte toll.

Das weckte nun langsam Laura-chans, die die Autoren jetzt auch permanent zu Mitsuki machen, obwohl sie es am Anfang vergessen haben, Lebensgeister.

Und die Autoren sind sich bewusst, dass der letzte Satz schrecklich aussieht. Fühlt auch getröstet, egal wie man's dreht und wendet, das kommt nicht besser. (^^)

Als die Autorinnen dann den Faden endlich wiedergefunden hatten, er war unter eines der Sofakissen gerutscht neben ein wenig Kleingeld, und sie sich auf einen bzw. Zwei, für jede einen, Namen geeinigt hatten, ging es auch weiter.

Vorsichtig nippte Mitsuki an ihrer Ovi :D und sah Kiyone dabei zu, wie sie in ihrem Zimmer herumwuselte und ihr Block, Stifte, eine Tasche und einen Yukata hervor suchte.

Ayumi kam gerade nach dem, dass Mitsuki noch Frühstück hatte bei der 13bantai an. Sie selbst war noch einmal umgekehrt, um ihre Handtasche zu holen.

Rukia hatte sich im Speisesaal wieder zur Schülerin gesetzt und hatte sich entschieden mit ihnen zur Akademie zu gehen, um sie nochmals zu sehen, bevor sie ins Diesseits ging.

Isane wurde aber spontanerweise von ihrer Schwester Kiyone zu einem Kidou-Wettstreit überredet, weshalb dann nur Rukia sie begleitete.

„Rukia? Wann gehst du morgen?", fragte Ayumi schüchtern.

Wie würde sie Frage wohl ankommen? Sie war zwar vollkommen in die japanische Kultur vernarrt, aber mit der Höflichkeit haperte es noch etwas.

Oder besser: Sie fehlte so ziemlich ganz, wenn sie sich nicht ausdrücklich danach ermahnte.

Also fast immer(^^).

Rukia seufzte, wie schon zu oft heute und antwortete dann mit leicht gedrückter Stimme: „Meine Abreise wurde auf heute Vormittag vorverlegt. Ich wollte nur nochmals die Akademie sehen, deshalb bin ich mit euch gekommen."

„Schon?", fragte Mitsuki betrübt. Inzwischen hatte sie Rukia ins Herz geschlossen.

Sie mochte sogar Rukias Zeichnungen, auch wenn ihr Ayumi-chans besser gefielen.

Rukia nickte. „Ja, leider."

„Schade.", meinte Ayumi ebenfalls betrübt und sah nach vorne. Sie waren fast angekommen. Nicht lange und Rukia würde ins Diesseits reisen.

Schliesslich standen sie am Tor.

„Rukia, bringst du uns noch zu unserer Klasse?", bettelten die beiden Blondinen die Kleinere unisono an.

Rukia schmunzelte. Die beiden sahen gerade so chibi-süss aus.

„Okay.", gab sie sich geschlagen.

Zielsicher führte sie die beiden durch die Gänge zum Zimmer, in welchem sie sich zu erinnern glaubte, dass die Klasse #1 unterrichtet wurde.

Leider entpuppte sich das eher als das Jungen-Wohnheim, aus welchem noch ein paar Zu-spät-Kommer in den Unterricht eilten.

Verlegen kratzte Rukia sich am Hinterkopf.

„Tut mir Leid, ich weiss es wohl doch nicht..."

„Du hast Renji wohl eher in seinem Zimmer als in seiner Klasse besucht...", zog Ayumi sie eindeutig kichernd auf.

Sofort lief Rukia knall tomatenrot an.

„Gar nicht wahr! Wenn du's wissen willst...", rief Rukia aufgebracht wurde aber immer leiser gegen Ende hin, bis sie flüsterte, „...ich bin noch Jungfrau."

Wer hätte das bloss gedacht?

Die Autorinnen doch sicher nicht, deshalb haben sie es ja auch erwähnen können.

Auch Ayumi und Mitsuki liefen rot an, da sie beide ebenfalls das Leztgenannte waren.

„Naja, fragen wir einen der Spätkommer.", sagte Ayumi schnell um ihre Blösse zu überspielen.

Gesagt, getan. Schon hatten sie einen geschnappt, der sich dazu bereit erklärte sie hinzubringen.

Obwohl er spät dran war und ausserdem als Viertklässler in einem anderen Gebäude, Klasse #2 Schule hatte.

„Der hat sich sicher auch in dich verliebt.", flüsterte Ayumi ihrer Tochter verschwörerisch zu.

Diese lief natürlich wieder rot an.

Die Grössere kicherte. Es war so leicht ihre Tochter zu ärgern.

„Was heisst hier auch? Nein, der steht sicher auf dich.", wehrte Mitsuki mit ein bisschen Verzögerung ab.

„Ne, Ne. Der steht auf dich.", kicherte Ayumi weiter.

So ging es dann auch eine Weile, während Rukia den Streit verfolgte und ständig von der rotköpfigen Mitsuki zur gelassenen Ayumi blickte, bis der Junge schliesslich meinte sie wären angekommen.

Schnell dankten sie ihm und versichterten ihm, dass sie es nun alleine schaffen würden, doch der Junge zögerte.

Er schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen.

Ayumi kicherte.

„Tsuki-chan, er will dir sicher gleich ein Geständnis machen."

Sofort lief Mitsuki wieder knall rot an. Doch bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, fand der Junge auch schon seine Sprache.

„I-Ich bin Heiwa Takeru...Wie heisst ihr?"

„Ginkawa Mitsuki...", antwortete Mitsuki-chan pflichtgemäss.

„Kingawa Ayumi.", sagte Ayumi lächelnd.

„Soviel zum Mut für ein Geständnis an Tsuki-chan...", raunte sie noch den anderen beiden Frauen zu, aber Takeru sprach schon weiter.

„Kingawa-san...willst du vielleicht mit mir gehen?"

„Sie heisst Ginkawa, falls du das meinst. Unsere Namen werden oft verwechselt", antwortete Ayumi verständnisvoll lächelnd.

„N-nein, Ich meine dich...", meinte ihr Gegenüber kleinlaut.

Das Lächeln fiel Ayumi aus dem Gesicht und machte dem Erstaunen platz.

Das hatte noch nie jemand zu ihr gesagt. Ausser Gray, aber der war gay...ehm, nicht wirklich aber er hat es über MSN gesagt und das war ihr einfach zu feige.

Ausserdem hatte sie keinen Bock auf eine Fernbeziehung, da Gray einfach zu weit weg wohnte.

„Ich...ähm...was soll ich sagen...", stammelte sie nun nervös, sammelte sich dann aber wieder und fuhr ruhig und wieder lächelnd fort, „Es tut mir Leid, aber ich weiss nicht, ob ich deine Gefühle erwidern kann. Ausserdem bin ich erst kürzlich gestorben und muss das zuerst verdauen, aber wenn du willst, können wir gerne Freunde werden."

Takerus Ego nahm sichtlich einen Knick, doch er liess sich nicht entmutigen.

„Klar, das wäre cool. Ich sollte jetzt besser gehen, sonst Krieg ich noch Ärger mit dem Sensei. Bis demnächst."

Die drei Frauen winkten ihm kurz nach, dann nahm aber auch schon ihre eigene Abschiedsszene Vorrang.

„Rukia〜 〜 , ich werde dich so vermissen〜 〜 !", jammerte Ayumi an Rukias Hals hängend.

Sie war wohl immer noch in Jammerstimmung. Und chronische Dramaqueen sowieso.

„Mach's gut drüben. Komm heil wieder zurück.", sagte die Tochter viel erwachsener als die Mutter.

Da fiel Viveca-chan etwas ein.

„Du hast doch sicher ein Handy? So ein Hollow-Aufspür-Teil, oder?"

Vorsichtig nickte die Schwarzhaarige.

„Toll! Dann kannst du mir deine Nummer geben! Ich finde sicher einen Weg dich anzurufen!", sprach die grössere Blondine freudestrahlend.

Schnell kritzelte Rukia eine Nummer auf einen Zettel den Ayumi aus ihrer blauen Handtasche gefischt hatte und übergab ihn ihr wieder.

„Danke... oder warte. Hast du noch eine Notfall-Nummer für im Diesseits bekommen? Sicher, nicht?"

Schon wanderte der Zettel zurück zur nun verwirrten Rukia, die die Nummer wie gewünscht auch aufschrieb.

Schliesslich lag er dann aber wieder in Ayumis Händen.

„Ich werde dich so vermissen〜 〜 . Aber du willst sicher noch etwas anderes ansehen. So wie ich vermute Rukongai, wo du herkommst. Wenn du schon die Akademie anschauen kommst, die du mit Renji besucht hast.", meinte Ayumi-chan und schob sie in die Richtung aus welcher sie gekommen waren.

„Wir sehen uns sicher bald wieder und dann musst du uns alles haarklein erzählen, Kuchiki Rukia!", sagten die Blondinen zusammen und winkten der Kleineren zum Abschied zu, als diese sich zögerlich umdrehte und Richtung Rukongai aufbrach, da sie nicht mehr lange hatte, bis sie gehen sollte.

Nun standen die beiden Mädchen alleine vor der Tür, sie holten noch einmal tief Luft, bevor Mitsuki-chan dann klopfte.

Sofort wurde die Tür von dem bereits bekannten Sensei geöffnet.

„Ah, da sind unsere Neuzugänge endlich. Pünktlichkeit kennen sie scheinbar nicht.", meinte er sarkastisch.

Nicht minder sarkastisch antwortete Ayumi ihm auch: „Tut uns Leid, wir fanden die Räumlichkeit nicht. Und wir sind dann stundenlang herumgeirrt, obwohl sie uns extra eine Karte mitgegeben haben."

„Gute Antwort. Nur solltet ihr sie nicht an einen Vorgesetzten richten. Tretet ein.", sagte Sensei lachend und trat beiseite.

Die Blondinen leisteten Folge und fanden sich in einem Klassenzimmer mit horizontal aneinander angeordneten Bänken und einer Wandtafel in ihrem Rücken vor.

„Stellt euch vor.", sagte Ohne-Balla-sensei autoritär und Mitsuki-chan machte den Anfang, obwohl sie seinen Namen schon wieder vergessen hatte.

„Ginkawa Mitsuki. Yoroshiku."

„Kingawa Ayumi.", meinte die Andere kühl und schlicht.

„Ab heute sind sie in eurer Klasse, ihr habt sie gestern ja schon gesehen, als ihr die Trainingsareale belagert habt.", meinte Känguru-sensei mit einer Mischung aus Ärger über das nicht-Befolgen seiner Befehle und einer Spur Belustigung über das Verhalten der Schüler.

Die Klasse achtete gar nicht auf ihren Sensei, sondern starrten offen auf die Neuzugänge. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel, dann hätte Ayumi einen Kommentar gemacht, da sie sah wie eingeschüchtert Mitsuki wegen eben dieser Blicke wirkte, aber Oonabara-sensei, wie er zum ersten Mal in diesem Kapi richtig genannt wird, rief die Schüler schon zur Ordnung.

Oder auch nicht, er gab einfach einen weiteren Befehl.

„Haruko Akihana, Natsuko Fuyukouri, als Klassensprecherinnen werdet ihr die Beiden zum Sekretariat bringen, um ihre Uniformen abzuholen und danach in die Garderoben, damit sie sich umziehen können."

„Ja, sensei.", erwiderten die beiden sofort und schleiften die Blondinen nach draussen.

Sie folgten natürlich genau dem befohlenen Weg, holten für jede der Beiden je 4 komplette Uniformen mit roter Hakama, weissen Kosode mit dem Akademie-Wappen, den roten Streifen an der Seite und der roten Shitagi und hielten schliesslich in den Garderoben.

„Wenn ihr wollt, können wir euch helfen.", meinte die eine freundlich.

„Schon gut. Ehm...", wollte Ayumi ablehnen, aber ihr fiel beim besten Willen einfach der Name nicht mehr ein.

„Haruko Akihana. Ihr könnt mir gerne einfach Haruko sagen.", meinte die Braunhaarige weiterhin freundlich und setzte sich auf eine der Bänke der Garderobe.

Sie war etwa ein Kopf kleiner als Ayumi und somit auch einen halben Kopf kleiner als Mitsuki.

Das andere Mädchen hatte kurze schwarze Haare und wirkte alles in allem lockerer. Sie war gleichgross wie Mitsuki.

„Natsuko Fuyukouri. Oder einfach Natsuko. Aber das habt ihr sicher schon im Klassenzimmer mitbekommen.", sagte sie locker sobald sie die Blicke der Neuen bemerkte.

„Mitsuki und Ayumi.", antwortete die Jüngere für beide.

Ayumi nickte den Klassensprecherinnen kurz zu und begann dann sich ihres Yukatas zu entledigen und dafür ihre Uniform anzuziehen.

Mitsuki tat es ihr nach und hatte bald darauf Probleme mit der Reihenfolge.

Die Ältere seufzte.

„Wart kurz, ich helf dir, Kleine."

Halb angezogen wie sie war, in ihrer Shitagi und Kosode, ging sie zu Mitsuki hinüber und brachte ihre Reihenfolge in Ordnung.

„Zuerst Shitagi, dann Kosode, dann Hakama darüber.", murmelte sie, während dessen dass sie ihrer Tochter die Kleidung richtete.

„Ja, Mama.", meinte die Jüngere scherzhaft.

Beide lachten. Ayumi verhielt sich inzwischen wirklich wie eine Mama.

Noch ein letztes zupfen an der Uniform der Jüngeren und dann wandte sie sich endlich ihrer eigenen zu.

In genau der gleichen Reihenfolge wie bei ihrer Tochter zog Ayumi ihre Uniform an und blickte als sie fertig war zu den Klassensprecherinnen.

„Können wir?"

Die Angesprochenen starrten entgeistert zur Sprecherin.

Uuuuuund Cliffhanger! xD (marina-chan)

Wieso starren sie entgeistert zu Ayumi? Wird Mitsuki sich jemals Namen merken können?Werden die Mädchen weiter verwechselt werden? Werden sie den Unterricht verstehen?

Wenn ihr das wissen wollt, dann schaltet auch nächstes mal wieder ein bei: „In einem Land Jenseits -r Seireitei vor unserer Zeit – Akademie-Jahre der Aussenseiter(nicht die von Youtube) der Ryoka Flüsse? "

Oder ihr lest einfach „_Ginkawa, Kingawa_"

Und jaa...Das hier ist recht...verwirrend, bekloppt, störend, komisch, etc... sucht eins aus x3 könnt auch gerne mitteile via Review xD


	6. Chapter 6

So nach dem weniger dramatischen Cliffhanger, da ich ja Kapis nachholen muss das Kapi 6...

Die benutzten Lyrics gehören zu 'NICO Touches the Walls – Diver' und 'Secret Base~Kimi ga kureta mono~ - Friends'(gecovert von SCANDAL)

Zu Diver hab ich selbst die Übersetzung geschrieben weil der Text iwie Relevant ist...Ausserdem hat Ayumi-chan in diesem Kapi eine kürzere Depriphase...geht vorbei(^^')

*Noch mehr Butterkekse hinstell die ich nicht mag*

_Kapitel 6: Keinerlei Probleme...Wunschtraum x3 (oder einfach das Kapi nach dem Cliffhanger)_

Entsetzt sahen Natsuko und Haruko zu Ayumi.

„Was n los?", fragte diese recht verwirrt.

Was war denn jetzt nur los? Hatte sie einen Pickel im Gesicht?

Vorsorglich tastete sie schnell ihr Gesicht ab.

Nein, da war nichts, was im entferntesten Ähnlichkeiten mit einem monströsen Riesenpickel, der diese Reaktion hervorrufen würde, hatte.

„Deine Uniform...", begann Natsuko, schien aber zu schockiert zu sein, um zu antworten.

„Hab ich sie etwa falsch angezogen?", überlegte Ayumi laut.

Haruko schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann is ja gut. Gehen wir zurück in die Klasse?", fuhr die Kingawa fort und zog nebenbei Natsuko am Ärmel ihrer Kosode zurück Richtung Klassenzimmer.

Zumindest hoffte sie das.

Leider war dem nicht der Fall und sie liefen etwa eine Viertelstunde mal im Kreis, bevor sich die beiden Erschrockenen wieder fingen und den richtigen Weg angaben.

Dann endlich wieder im Schulzimmer kam endlich heraus, was die Mädchen entsetzt hatte.

Als nämlich Ohne-Balla-sensei Ayumis Uniform sah.

„Kingawa hinsetzen, der Rest bleibt vorne.", donnerte er aufgebracht und zeigte auch schon auf einen freien Tisch.

Schon machte Ayumi-chan Anstalten sich hinzusetzten.

„Nicht du, die Andere."

Beide gehorchten und Ohne-Balla fuhr fort.

„Was zum Teufel fällt euch als Klassensprecherinnen der Klasse #1 ein, der Neuen eine Jungen-Uniform zu geben? Und du, Ginkawa, hast du nicht gemerkt, dass du eine Andere bekommen hast als Kingawa?"

Sofort widersprach Ayumi-chan: „Ich bin immer noch KINGAWA, ausserdem trage ich genau die gleiche Uniform wie Mitsuki-chan und die Klassensprecherinnen haben mir auch nur solche gegeben!"

„Und wieso trägst du dann die Uniform der Jungs? Und dann auch noch unstandesgemäss!", erborstete sich Ohne-Balla-sensei.

„Tu ich doch gar nicht! Ich hab die rote Mädchen-Uniform angezogen!", gab die Blonde aufgebracht von sich, „Und zwar genau wie Mitsuki-chan, das weiss ich, weil ich ihr ja beim Anziehen geholfen habe!"

„Und wieso sieht man dann deine Schultern und ihre nicht?", fragte der Lehrer ernsthaft verärgert.

„Wa-? Ich trag sie doch...", setzte Ayumi an, warf einen einzigen Blick auf ihre Schulter und verstummte.

Erstaunt hob sie nun ihren Ärmel, um ihre Streifen zu überprüfen und besah sich danach auch ihre Hakama.

„Wieso ist die denn jetzt blau?", fragte sie schliesslich verwundert.

Das haute die gesamte Klasse inklusive Känguru-sensei von den Latschen bzw. den Stühlen.

„War die vorher schon so, Tsuki-chan?"

Angesprochene musste kichern.

„Ich glaub nicht. Wie du sagtest, war sie bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als du sie ganz an hattest, noch rot und genauso wie meine."

Ayumi-chan drehte sich noch ein paar mal um sich selbst, bis sie dann befand: „Das gefällt mir. Die bleibt so."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du sie ändern könntest, auch wenn du wolltest.", kommentierte Mitsuki-chan darauf.

„Na, vielleicht hast du ja recht. Mir ist's ja egal.", meinte die Ältere bloss.

Langsam fing sich die Klasse wieder und setzte bzw. stellte sich wieder normal hin.

Oonabara-sensei räusperte sich und rief die nun quatschende Klasse zur Ordnung. Dann wandte er sich gefasst wieder an die, immer noch vorne stehenden, drei Mädchen.

„Und ihr seid sicher, dass das eine Mädchen-Uniform ist?"

Alle drei nickten.

„Absolut sicher.", meinte Natsuko.

„Dann wird das wohl einer der seltenen Fälle sein, wo sich die Shihakushou dem Träger anpasst. Nicht, dass ich schon mal davon gehört hätte, dass dies bei einer Uniform passiert wäre. Ich glaube zu erkennen, dass das nicht mal das gleiche Blau ist, wie das der Jungen-Uniform..."

„Es ist Azurblau 3.", quietschte Ayumi-chan vergnügt dazwischen, doch der Sensei liess sich davon nicht beirren.

„Sonst geschieht das nur bei Rangoffizieren und bei denen auch frühestens ab dem Siebten Sitz. Ginkawa, ziehe einfach wenigstens die Ärmel wieder über die Schultern und dann nimm Platz."

Ayumi zuckte mit den Schultern und machte sich, nachdem sie „KINGAWA!" protestiert hatte, daran seiner Bitte folge zu leisten, doch es ging einfach nicht.

„Sensei, es geht nicht. Ich kann die Ärmel nicht über die Schulter ziehen. Ich glaube meine Uniform hat sich...ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich jemals wieder dieses Wort brauchen würde, nach dem Naturlehre Test in der ersten Oberstufe, aber...plastisch verformt."

Das war zu viel für Mitsuki. Sie prustete los.

„Haha...plastisch...hahaha...verformt...lol"

Sensei war nun sehr nah daran seinen Kopf gegen die Tischplatte zu schlagen oder auch gegen die Wandtafel, doch er hielt sich weiter zurück und meinte einfach mürrisch: „Alle setzten und Ruhe!"

Langsam folgte Ayumi dem Befehl und setzte sich ans Fenster rechts neben dem Platz den Sensei Mitsuki zugewiesen hatte.

„Die Klassensprecher fassen bitte für die Neuzugänge zusammen, was wir in den letzten Tagen bereits besprochen haben.", fuhr Känguru-Sensei nun endlich wieder mit seinem Unterricht fort.

Natsuko erhob sich.

„Wir haben uns, Haruko und mich als Klassensprecherinnen gewählt...", begann sie, doch schon dieser erste Satz liess Ayumi-chan aufstehen und einen Siegestanz vollführen.

„YES! NIEMEHR KLASSENBUCH! Ich bin nicht mehr die Klassenchefin~~~lalala~", sang sie vor sich hin während sie sich im Kreis drehte und tanzte.

Das zog natürlich wieder die Aufmerksamkeit der ganzen Klasse auf sie.

Doch sie bemerkte es erst, als Sensei sich räusperte und sie vorwurfsvoll ansah.

Da wurde ihr ihr Fehler bewusst und vor allem wo sie sich gerade befand, weshalb sie sich hastig mit einer Verbeugung entschuldigte.

„Tut mir Leid, ich hab...keine Ahnung. Ich hatte Lust darauf. Ich bin erst seit kurzem tot und ich hab gerade einen Positiven Aspekt davon gefunden. Gome."

Hastig setzte sie sich wieder und sah zu Mitsuki-chan, die schon während des ganzen Auftrittes vor Lachen schier vom Stuhl gefallen wäre.

Unterdessen fuhr Natsuko fort: „Dann wurden uns unsere Stundenpläne ausgeteilt. Wonach sie uns einen stundenlangen Vortrag über die Pflichten eines vollwertigen Shinigamis gehalten haben und deswegen eine halbe Stunde überzogen haben."

Die Klasse lachte.

„So genau wollten wir es gar nicht wissen, Fuyukouri.", meinte Sensei schmunzelnd und liess die nächste reden.

„Am nächsten Tag ging es dann um die Grundlagenfächer Zanjutsu, Kidou, Hoho, Hakuda, Hollowkunde, Kommunikation mit dem Zanpakutou, Konsou, und dem neuen Fach Anpassungslehre bestehend aus Japanisch, Geschichte, Mathe, Deutsch und Englisch. Danach hatten wir eine Einführung in jedes Fach bis ihr dann nach unserer Hakuda-Einführung geprüft wurdet.", fuhr Haruko anschliessend in ihrer sanften, aber festen Stimme fort.

„Vielen Dank. Also. Heute werden wir über die Pflicht-Wahlfächer sprechen. Ihr müsst alle ein Wahlfach für die letzte Stunde am Freitag belegen. Zur Auswahl stehen Hollow-isch, also die Spache welche die Hollows sprechen..."

Da wurde Ohne Balla-sensei das erste Mal unterbrochen und zwar wollte einer der Schüler wissen wie das klinge.

Mit Mühe und Not sagte Oonabara auch schliesslich: „Soy Oonabara Gengorou. Soy shinigami."

Ayumi-chan kicherte und kommentierte: „Esta una lengua complicada y intrincada. Porque no comprendo."(Es ist eine sehr komplizierte, verwirrende Sprache, weshalb ich sie nicht verstehe.)

„Tampoco.", warf Mitsuki-chan kichernd dazu, während Oonabara-sensei ihre besseren Spanisch-Kentnisse mit einem bösen Blick in ihre Richtung quittierte.

„Zudem gibt es Französisch, die Sprache der Liebe, wie sie im Diesseits heisst."

Schon wurde er wieder unterbrochen.

Ayumi-chan hatte sich nämlich erhoben, mit den flachen Händen auf den Tisch geschlagen und ausgerufen: „C'est absolument pas vrai! Cette langue est totalement impossible à parler, surtout laide, horrible et détestable. C'est pas agréable. Vous devez arrêter cette folie, cette manifestation du méchant. Cette langue terrible."(Das ist absolut nicht wahr! Diese Sprache ist absolut unmöglich zu sprechen, wirklich abstossend, schrecklich und hassenswert. Es ist unzumutbar. Sie müssen diesen Wahnsinn, diese Manifestation des puren Bösen stoppen. Diese schreckliche Sprache.)

Perplex starrte die Klasse zur Sprecherin. Selbst Mitsuki-chan sah im ersten Augenblick verwirrt hin, bevor ihr der Sinn der Worte langsam dämmerte und sie unkontrolliert zu lachen begann.

Nun wurde sie kritisch beäugt.

Was war denn so komisch?

Langsam zögerlich begann Känguru-sensei zu klatschen.

Verwirrt blickte Ayumi zu ihm, da sie zuvor noch zu Mitsuki gesehen hatte, die sich noch immer am Boden ringelte vor Lachen.

„Ausgezeichnet. Wie ich sehe, habt ihr schon Kenntnisse im Französisch. Obwohl mir der Sinn deiner Worte nicht ganz klar ist, ist deine Aussprache sehr gut.", meinte Sensei und sah zu Ayumi, die recht verdattert zu ihm zurück sah und schliesslich ihren Kopf mehrmals gegen den Tisch knallte, während Mitsuki-chan einfach weiter von ihrem Lachanfall geschüttelt wurde, wenn nicht sogar noch stärker.

„Dann haben wir da noch Haiku, die Kunst des Dichtens, sehr zu empfehlen für diejenigen, die Freude an der Sprache haben oder Probleme mit ihrem Temperament, denn es beruhigt ungemein."

Sensei war einfach dazu übergegangen Mitsuki-chan am Boden zu ignorieren, während Ayumi-chan während dem, dass er sprach, Ruhe gab, doch er legte gerade eine kleine Pause ein, die sie natürlich nutzte.

„Temperament ist, sprunghaft dennoch zu manch hilft, eine Tablette.", trug die grössere Blondine der Klasse vor.

Langsam bildete sich eine Zornesfalte auf der Stirn des Sensei, doch er fuhr fort.

„Kalligrafie wird dieses Jahr auch wieder angeboten und natürlich wird sie wieder von Aizen-taichou unterrichtet."

Dann hielt er sich schnell die Ohren zu, denn sofort fingen die Mädchen in der Klasse an zu kreischen, wie toll Aizen-taichou doch wäre.

Ayumi schenkte Mitsuki einen bedeutungsvollen Blick und rollte kurz mit den Augen. Dann sah sie sich kurz im Schulzimmer um.

Alle Jungs hatten sich die Ohren zu gehalten oder taten dies immer noch, fast alle Mädchen quasselten darüber, wie toll Aizen doch war, nur Natsuko und Haruko rollten ebenfalls mit den Augen und sassen ruhig, ab und zu tuschelnd oder kichernd, auf ihren Stühlen und warteten darauf, dass die Hysterie aufhörte.

Was nach einer geschlagenen Viertelstunde auch endlich erreicht war.

Ayumi-chan wäre in der Zeit schon zweimal fast eingeschlafen, hätte Mitsuki sie nicht wieder und wieder angestupst und so warteten sie fast gespannt darauf, was der Sensei zu sagen hatte, da es auf jeden Fall spannender wäre, als was die Mädchen bequatscht hatten.

Schliesslich fuhr Oonabara-sensei fort, als ob die Viertelstunde nie gewesen wäre. Seine Zornesfalte war auch nicht gewachsen, da er damit gerechnet hatte.

„Und da gäbe es noch Handarbeit oder Kochen für die, die in die 4bantai wollen..."

Fast sofort fing sich Sensei dafür einen bösen Blick von Ayumi-chan für diese Bemerkung. Den er aber mit gewisser Mühe, denn der Anteil an Mordgedanken dieses Blickes war recht beachtlich, ignorierte und fortfuhr: „Und natürlich gibt es noch den Nachwuchschor für diejenigen deren Stimme für mehr als nur Karaoke taugt."

Mit dem letzten Satz blieb sein Blick auf Ayumi-chan liegen, die unbeteiligt aus dem Fenster sah und überlegte was ihre Klasse, Familie und Freunde gerade machten.

Also fuhr das Känguru fort: „Der ganze Morgen wird aus Info-..."

Weiter kam er nicht, da wurde er unterbrochen.

Nur nicht direkt von Ayumi-chan, sondern dem Gedudel aus ihrer Tasche.

_Kimi to natsu no owari shourai no yume_

_Ooki na kibou wasurenai_

_Juunen-go no hachigatsu mata deaeru no shinjite_

_Kimi ga saigo made kokoro kara_

_"Arigatou" sakende 'ta koto shitte 'ta yo_

_Namida wo koraete egao de sayounara_

_Setsunai yo ne Saikou no omoide wo..._

Das löste Ayumi-chan schliesslich aus ihrer Starre. Ihr Gesicht hellte auf und sie griff hektisch nach ihrer azurblauen Handtasche, erhob sich und rannte aus dem Raum.

Zurück blieb eine verdutzte Klasse und ein sehr verdutztes Känguru, dessen Zornesfalte wieder anschwellte.

Ayumi im Flur, rannte derweil weiter bis sie im Innenhof angekommen war. Dann nahm sie das zum Glück immer noch klingelnde Handy ab.

„Mochi Mochi!"

„Ja, dir auch Waschmaschine.", sagte die Stimme am anderen Ende scherzhaft, doch man merkte das etwas an ihr nagte.

„Wanda-chan!"

„Hey, Vivi. Ech han mech nome welle entscholdige, dass ech dech a de JAN dete i de Schlange ignoriert han, weisch de Michi tuet emmerno so domm ond jo...Aber ech han dech nochär nömme gseh...Aber hesch das metbecho met em Chrankewage? Weisch du was passiert esch?", redete Wanda drauf los, was ihr auf der Seele lastete.

Tränen sammelten sich langsam in Ayumis Augen. Natürlich. Ein Krankenwagen.

„Jo..weisch...", begann Ayumi, doch ihre Stimme brach immer wieder.

„Säg mer jetzt ned, dass du em Chrankewage gseh besch...Was esch passiert?", fragte es vom anderen Ende der Leitung.

Ayumi seufzte.

„Nei, nei. Esch nome halb so schlemm. Aber bitte hol en Steft ond Papier, ech muess dech om en gfalle bette. Es esch wechtig. Ech han eh...ehm...Kreislaufkollaps gha...wäg de chälti ond Vorfreuid ond sooo...Ond die domme Lüüt em Spital wend ned, dass ech bsuech bechume ond ech daf au nonig go, drom chasch du es paar lüt öppis vo mer usrechte?"

„Secher.", kam sofort die Antwort.

„Also: I minere Mam seisch bitte, dass es mer Leid tuet, dass ech ere emmer so sorge mache, aber es mer guet goht, wo nech grad ben. Ond vorallem esches ned ehri schold.

Em Michi seisch bitte, dass es mer Leid tuet, was au emmer ech gmachet han, ech werde ehn nömme beläschtige, aber er sett dech verdammt nomole glöcklech mache!

De Mela seisch bitte, dass es rockt en Shinigami z wärde ond ech a de Shinōreijutsuin igschrebe ben. Hesch das?"

„Hmm..jo aber wie schribt mer das letschte?"

„S-H-I-N-O-U-R-E-I-J-U-T-S-U-I-N."

„Okay. Esches das?"

Ayumi lächelte kurz, was die am anderen Ende der Leitung natürlich nicht sah.

„Nei, no öbbis...ond zwar för dech. Es esch alles in Ordnig. Egal was du vo jetzt aa no ghörsch. Mer goht es guet. Ech ben Glöcklech. Ond ech wönsche der ond em Michi alles Gueti ond es tuet mer Leid dass ech am Afang vom Strit so domm to han. Du wersch emmer mini Sis blibe au wenn ech ned em Diessiits ben, okay?"

„Okay...Aber was sett das heisse met Diessiits? Vivi?"

„Merci. För alles. Sayounara.", flüsterte Ayumi fast, damit man ihre Tränen nicht hörte, und legte auf.

Nun liess sie ihren Tränen freien Lauf und sank auf den Rand der Veranda des Schulgebäudes.

„Es tuet mer soooo Leid...Wieso hets au so müesse cho?", schluchzte sie und verdeckte ihre tränengefüllten Augen mit ihren Händen.

Nach einer Weile setzte sich jemand zu ihr und legte einen Arm um sie.

Vorsichtig blickte sie mit ihren verweinten Augen hoch zu der grösseren Person.

„Geht's wieder?", fragte Takeru Heiwa vorsichtig.

Ayumi nickte.

„Ja, danke, Heiwa-kun."

„Falls es dir hilft: Die menschliche Natur hat Grenzen: Sie kann Freude, Leid, Schmerzen bis auf einen gewissen Grad ertragen und geht zugrunde sobald der überstiegen ist. Du musst auch mal deine Sorgen mit anderen teilen."

Schnell wischte sie sich die letzten Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln, bevor sie verächtlich schnaubte.

„Ein Zitat aus 'Die Leiden des jungen Werther'. Als nächstes wirst du mir sagen: 'Und ich finde es ebenso wunderbar zu sagen, der Mensch ist feige, der sich das Leben nimmt, als es ungehörig wäre, den einen Feigen zu nennen, der an einem bösartigen Fieber stirbt.' Soll ich jetzt Selbstmord begehen wie dieser pathetische Typ, wie es mein Deutschlehrer ausdrücken würde?"

„Das hab ich gar nicht gemeint. Wenn du deine Sorgen teilst, dann wirst du viel länger in der Lage sein zu lächeln.", meinte er darauf, „Aber es erstaunt mich, dass du es kennst. Wir haben es erst gerade angefangen im Deutsch...Warte kurz er bringt sich um? Welche Schande hat er denn auf sich geladen, dass er sich umbringen muss?"

Darauf musste sogar die bedrückte Ayumi kichern.

„Sagen wir mal, ich hatte es damals in meinem anderen Leben schon mal. Und er stirbt, wie er sagt, einen Märtyrertod. Damit Charlotte glücklich wird. Jedenfalls ist er aus meiner Sicht einfach ein Feigling, der nicht genug Stärke hatte, um einen neuen Weg zu finden."

„Du erinnerst dich also noch an dein anderes Leben? Das ist schön, ich selbst weiss nichts mehr von der Zeit vor dem, dass ich in Rukongai aufgewacht bin. Aber du hast Recht, ja, das ist ein recht sinnloser Tod. Aber das kannst du nur sagen, weil du selbst ein starkes Herz hast.", erzählte Takeru während er in den Himmel starrte.

Wieder schnaubte Ayumi nur abfällig.

„Du hast unrecht. Mein Herz ist alles andere als stark. Sonst würde ich nicht fast daran zerbrechen, gestorben zu sein. Nichts würde ich lieber tun, als alles zu vergessen, was ich verloren habe, aber es geht nicht. Sterben darf ich auch nicht, denn Mitsuki-chan braucht mich."

„Aber du siehst, dass du fast daran zerbrichst und doch gehst du weiter. Das ist wahre Stärke. Jedenfalls für mich. Und das ist auch das erste was mir an dir aufgefallen ist. Deine Ausstrahlung. Du hast viel Leid gesehen und stehst immer wieder auf. Das ist die Stärke deines Herzens. Und die Gabe meines Zanpakutous ikiokami tsuyomaru erlaubt mir sie zu sehen. Deshalb habe ich mich auch in dich verliebt.", erzählte Takeru einfach weiter.

„Nun, alles was ich empfinden kann, ist Hass oder nicht-Hass. Ich kann weder lieben, noch vermissen, noch Trauern.", erwiderte die Blonde kalt und erhob sich.

„Alles, was ich dann fühle ist eine Leere in mir. Du hast etwas besseres als mich verdient. Entschuldige mich bitte, ich sollte heute nochmals im Unterricht erscheinen. Was machst du eigentlich hier?", fragte sie noch, während dem sie sich abwandte.

„Mein Lehrer hat mich rausgeschmissen, weil ich zu spät dran war.", meinte er bloss und Ayumi meinte sein Lächeln in seiner Stimme zu hören.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass das dir unseretwegen passiert ist...", meinte die innehaltend.

„Schon gut. So konnte ich wenigstens eine so tolle Persönlichkeit wie dich kennen lernen.", sagte er weiter lächelnd.

„Ich bin aber keine 'tolle Persönlichkeit', tut mir Leid dich enttäuschen zu müssen, denn im Moment falle und falle ich immer tiefer in den schwarzen Ozean."

_Ano suiheisen ga touzakatte iku (Der Horizont driftet in die Ferne weg)  
>Ao sugita sora ni wa ashita sura egake nakute(Der Himmel strahlt zu blau, dass er ein Morgen widerspiegeln würde)<br>Iki mo dekinai kurai yodonda hito no mure (Um Atem kämpfend eine Gruppe von Leuten die nicht voran kommen)  
>Boku wa itsukara koko ni moguri konda nda (Wann bin ich nur untergegangen?)<em>

_Kanashimi nante hakidashite(Meine Trauer überfliesst)  
>Mae dake mi tereba ii ndakke (Wäre es nicht besser wenn ich nur nach vorne sähe?)<br>Sore ja totemo matomo de irarenai (In dem Fall werde ich nicht voran gehen können)  
>Subete o boku ga teki ni mawashite mo (Auch wenn ich alles um mich als Feind ansähe)<br>Hikari o kasuka ni kanji teru nda (So sähe ich noch immer ein mattes Licht)  
>Soko made yuke sou nara(Falls ich so weit gehen könnte, dann...)<em>

_Iki o shitakute koko wa kurushikute (Ich möchte atmen, aber es schmerzt zu sehr)  
>Yami o miageru dake no yoru wa (Ich sehe hinauf in die Dunkelheit der Nacht)<br>Mogaku gen'ashou no daibaa (Ein treibender Taucher, der zu schnell wieder aufgetaucht ist)  
>Ikite iru n datte tashikametakute (So will ich nun herausfinden, ob ich noch lebe)<br>Fukai kaitei o mezashite mouichido kokyuu o shiyou (Lass uns noch einmal tief Luft holen um nach dem Grund des Ozeans zu tauchen)_

_Atama naka no chizu o hikkurikaeshitara (Ich drehe die Karte in meinen Gedanken hin und her)  
>Tarinai mono darake de hitori obieta yuube (Hatte Angst vor dem was mir fehlte, wenn ich nachts alleine war)<br>Boku wa tsuyoi n datte zutto omotte ita (Obwohl ich immer dachte ich wäre stark)  
>Dare yori mo tsuyoi tte zutto omotte ita (Immer dachte ich, ich wäre stärker als alle anderen)<em>

_Maigo ni natta hakuchou ga  
>Hoshi no yozora ni ukande ita (Ein verlorener Schwan treibt im sternenbesetzten Nachthimmel)<br>Nagusame no you ni furidashita ame (Frisch fallender Regen lullt mich ein)  
>Dake douyara bokura wa nare sou mo nai (Aber es scheint unmöglich so zu werden wie ich werden will)<br>Hoshi ga hoshinara boku wa boku sa (Denn wie die Sterne Sterne sind, so bin ich nur ich)  
>Doko made yuke sou kana(Ich komme einfach nicht so weit)<em>

_Statt zum Klassenzimmer zu gehen, sang sie aus voller Kehle dieses Lied, um endlich der Leere in ihrem Innern ein Wenig Luft zu machen._

„_Nur wenn ich singe, nur dann füllt sich die Leere ein wenig.", dachte sie traurig und sang weiter._

_Omotai ikari o shoikonde (Mit einem schweren Anker auf meinem Rücken)  
>Hon'no sukoshi inori o hakidashite (male ich ein Bild des Gebets)<br>Mande aizu no you ni furidashita ame (Als es beginnt zu regnen, wie wenn es mir ein Stichwort geben wollte)_

_Iki o shitakute koko wa kurushikute (Ich möchte atmen, aber es schmerzt zu sehr)  
>Yami o miageru dake no boku ja (Das bin ich, starre in die Dunkelheit hinein,)<br>Ukabu houhou mo nai daibaa (ein Taucher, der weder schwimmen noch treiben kann)_

_Ikite iru n datte tashikametainara sou (Wenn du einen Beweis suchst, dass du noch lebst)  
>Fukai kaitei o mezashite mouichido o dake (Lass uns noch einmal nach dem Grund des Ozeans tauchen)<em>

_Iki o shite mite (Ich möchte endlich atmen können.)  
>Tada no shiawase ni kizuitara mou nidoto oborenai yo (Könnte ich nur wieder ein wenig Glück spüren, würde ich mehr untergehen.)<em>

„Ach hier bist du. Ich hab dich gesucht. Wir haben gerade Pause, aber es geht gleich weiter...", erklang nach Beendung des Liedes Mitsukis fröhliche Stimme von hinter Ayumi.

Natürlich drehte sich diese erstmal weg, um sich die letzten Tränen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen, damit Mitsuki-chan sie nicht sah, doch gerade das machte die Jüngere neugierig.

Mit wenigen Schritten war sie bei der Grösseren und hatte sie umgedreht.

„Du hast ja geweint...", stellte sie mitleidig fest, „Wer hat angerufen? Es war doch dein Handy, oder?"

„Es ist nichts. Nur Wanda, die sich für ihr Verhalten entschuldigt hat. Ich hab ihr noch ein paar Dinge aufgetragen.", meinte Ayumi und startete einen kläglichen Versuch zu lächeln.

„Sieh es positiv. Du kannst Shinigami werden und sie dann vielleicht wiedersehen. Und bis dann wissen wir immer noch, dass wir hier in Seireitei anscheinend Empfang haben und nach draussen anrufen können. Aber sag mal, wie lange hast du noch Akku?", versuchte Mitsuki sie aufzuheitern und wechselte auch gleich noch das Thema.

„Keine Ahnung.", meinte Ayumi bloss und starrte auf ihr metallic-blaues Touch-Screen-Handy.

Dann tippte sie kurz darauf herum und meinte schliesslich: „Es hat kein Prozent Akku mehr...Aber es läuft..."

„Ehmm...Ja. Irgendwie gruselig.", kommentierte Mitsuki nur.

„Ja, vielleicht liegt es daran, dass wir im Jenseits sind und täglich genügend Handy-Akkus sterben? Dasselbe gilt vielleicht auch für das Netz...Wer weiss. Es funktioniert einfach.", stellte die Kingawa ihre These auf und beendete das Thema somit.

„Wir sollten zurück ins Klassenzimmer...", meinte Mitsuki nun vorsichtig, um das eigentliche Thema wieder aufzugreifen.

Ayumi nickte. Hielt aber dann wieder inne.

„Heiwa-kun, du solltest vielleicht nicht zu spät zur nächsten Stunde kommen. Das gäbe dann noch mehr Ärger, vermute ich mal..."

„Danke für den Tipp. Das weiss ich selbst eigentlich auch. Übrigens nehme ich es ab jetzt als Beleidigung, wenn du mich weiter 'Heiwa-kun' nennst. Ich bin Takeru und ich will auch nur so genannt werden.", sagte der, erst jetzt von Mitsuki-chan bemerkte, Viertklässler locker und erhob sich ebenfalls.

„Klar, Takeru-**kun**.", meinte die Ältere schliesslich und ging in der entgegengesetzten Richtung davon, die der Junge nun einschlug.

Übersetzung:

Wanda: Hey, Vivi. ich wollte mich nur entschuldigen, dass ich dich an der JAN dort in der Schlange ignoriert hab, weisst du Michi tut immer noch so dumm und ja...Aber ich hab dich nachher nicht mehr gesehen...Aber hast du das mitbekommen mit dem Krankewagen? Weisst du was passiert ist?

Ayumi-chan: Ja...weisst du...

Wanda-chan: Sag mir jetzt nicht, dass du im Krankewagen gewesen bist...Was ist passiert?

Ayumi-chan: Nein, nein. War nur halb so schlimm. Aber bitte hol 'nen Stift und Papier, ich muss dich um einen Gefallen bitten. Es ist wichtig. Ich hab einen...ehm...Kreislaufkollaps gehabt...wegen der Kälte und Vorfreude und so...Und die dummen Leute im Krankenhaus wollen nicht, dass ich Besuch bekomme und ich darf auch noch nicht gehen, darum kannst du ein paar Leuten etwas von mir ausrichten?

Wanda: Sicher.

Ayumi: Also: Meiner Mam sagst du bitte, dass es mir Leid tut, dass ich ihr immer so Sorge mache, aber es mir gut geht, wo ich gerade bin. und vor allem ist es nicht ihre Schuld.

Michi sagst du bitte, dass es mir Leid tut, was auch immer ich gemacht hab, ich werde ihn nicht mehr belästigen, aber er soll dich verdammt nochmal glücklich machen!

Mela sagst du bitte, dass es rockt ein Shinigami zu werden und ich an der Shinōreijutsuin eingeschrieben bin. Hast du das?"

Wanda: Hmm..ja, aber wie schreibt man das Letzte?

Wanda: Okay. Ist das alles?

Ayumi: Nein, noch was...und zwar für dich. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Egal was du von jetzt an noch hörst. Mir geht es gut. Ich bin glücklich. Und ich wünsche dir und Michi alles Gute und es tut mir Leid, dass ich am Anfang vom Streit so dumm reagiert habe. Du wirst immer meine Sis bleiben auch wenn ich nicht im Diesseits bin, okay?"

Wanda: Okay...Aber was soll das heissen mit Diesseits? Vivi?"

Ayumi: Danke. Für alles. Sayounara. Es tut mir so Leid...Wieso hat es auch so kommen müssen?

Marina-chan: Also ich bin zu müde um noch Schweizerdeutschregeln zu erfinden...XD ich muss noch die anderen Kapis Korrekturlesen. Nur 2 Dinge:

öppis = Etwas (hat das jemand gemerkt?)

freuid - Das passiert bei uns oft. Man sagt das 'eu' ja wie 'oi' also quetschen wir beim Schreiben noch ein i rein x3

Und noch zu Takuru-kuns Zanpakutou 'ikiokami tsuyomaru': Da habe ich die Zeichen für 'Seishin'(Geist/Psyche) einzeln gelesen und Tsuyosa (Stärke)


	7. Chapter 7

Marina-chan: So, das letzte Richtige für Heute...Sobald das Korrekturgelesen ist, hau ich mich aufs Ohr...Nicht auf die Tischplatte(^^)

*zum letzten Mal Heute ein Pack Butterkekse öffnet und diesmal grosszügigerweise mit Milch hinstell*

Ich will meine 'Grancereal-Frutta'-Kekse (T_T) (Fragt euch nicht, Autorin-san ist einfach müde.)

_Kapitel 7: Die Wahlfächer-Katastrophe !_

Der Morgen rieselte an den beiden Mädchen vorbei, denn er bestand nur noch aus zwei vollen Stunden Probe-Lektionen, da Ohne-Balla-sensei es geschafft hatte, die ersten drei Stunden, die sonst, wie Haruko erzählt hatte, Deutsch, Japanisch und Hollowkunde einnahmen, durch zu schwafeln und selbst sie hatte keine Ahnung mehr was genau er gesagt hatte.

Anscheinend hatte er sich in der ersten Viertelstunde einfach über Ayumi aufgeregt.

Ihre Uniform, ihr Verhalten und ihre Haarfarbe, da sie garantiert gefärbt wäre.

Gegen Mitsukis Haarfarbe sagte er aber nichts.

Noch nichts, sie war noch anwesend.

Danach mal wieder ein Vortrag über die Pflichten eines Shinigami und was sie an dieser Schule lernen würden. Was sie unbedingt mitnehmen sollten aus seinem Unterricht.

Und gegen Schluss hatte er wohl kurz in fünf Minuten erklärt, wie diese Probe-Lektionen ablaufen würden.

Da es einen zu grossen Ansturm auf die Kalligrafie-Klasse geben würde, hatten sich die Lehrer entschieden, die Probe-Lektionen klassenweise durchzuführen.

So kam es, dass die Schüler zum Teil einfach fast einschliefen.

Hollow-isch war für Ayumi und Mitsuki mit einer Wiederholung ihres Kommentars, als sie vom Lehrer aufgerufen wurden, gegessen.

Natürlich erst nachdem Ayumi dem Lehrer lang und breit erklären durfte, wieso sie eine Jungen-Uniform trug oder eben **nicht**.

„Esta una lengua complicada y intrincada. Porque no comprendo.", meinte Ayumi desinteressiert, als der Lehrer nach der Uniformen-Diskussion noch wollte, dass sie einen Satz bildeten.

„Tampoco.", fügte Mitsuki mit derselben Motivation hinzu.(Ich auch nicht.)

Im Französisch machte Ayumi-chan mit einem erneuten Ausbruch ihres Franz-Hasses auf Franz ihre Französisch-Lehrerin in ihrem eigenen Unterrichtsfach zur Schnecke, nachdem die Lehrerin sie aufgefordert hatte auf Französisch zu erklären, wieso sie die Jungen-Unifrom trug.

Am Ende flüchtete die Arme heulend aus dem Schulzimmer.

Für Haiku kam Kira-fukutaichou persönlich vorbei.

Auch ihm durfte Ayumi-chan erklären was es mit ihrer Uniform auf sich hatte.

„Kira-fukutaichou, ich trage ja eigentlich die Mädchen-Uniform, doch immer wenn ich sie vollständig angezogen habe, wird sie zu dem was ich jetzt trage. Aber mir gefällt's.", erklärte sie ihm genauso respektvoll wie er sie gefragte hatte, im Gegensatz zu den anderen Lehrern, die sie angeschrien hatten und Schreie zurückbekommen hatten.

Und Ayumi-chans scherzhaftes: „Temperament ist, sprunghaft dennoch zu manch hilft, eine Tablette.", als er erzählte wie beruhigend es wirken könnte zu dichten, nahm er als ernsthaften Vorschlag an. Und meinte sogar, dass es für den Anfang ein recht guter Haiku war, was Ayumi natürlich den Wind aus den Segeln nahm, weshalb sie dann den Rest der Stunde schmollend aus dem Fenster sah.

Kalligrafie, wofür auch extra Aizen-taichou an die Akademie kam, wurde von den Beiden zuerst aus Prinzip ignoriert, selbst seine Frage nach ihrer Uniform, auch wenn sie höflich gestellt war.

Das war sowieso alles gespielt.

Bis Ayumi-chan dann die tolle Idee hatte, die Kanji für 'Baka', die sie mal während einer Englisch-Stunde Zuhause in der Schweiz auswendig gelernt hatte, kalligrafisch festzuhalten.

Das gefiel Aizen-taichou wohl weniger, hoffte sie zumindest, als sie merkte, dass sein Blick auf ihr lag, aber natürlich liess er sich nichts anmerken.

In Handarbeit hingegen zeigte sie sich kooperativer.

Schliesslich fragte sie Lehrerin auch nicht nach ihrer Uniform, sondern hielt sie wohl für Textil-Gestalterische-Freiheit.

Und während die meisten, Mitsuki-chan war da leider keine Ausnahme, schon mit der gestellten Aufgabe ein Nadelkissen zu nähen, hoffnungslos überfordert waren, obwohl sie seltsamerweise eine recht moderne Nähmaschine hatten, nähte Ayumi-chan einfach drauf los.

Und am Ende der Stunde hielt sie eine Schürze mit recht vielen Rüschen in Händen.

Was ihr von der Klasse auch prompt einen Applaus einbrachte.

Was erwarteten sie? Sie hatte ja auch schon mal ein Goth-Loli-Kleid genäht und das war recht viel schwerer.

Die Schürze legte sie inzwischen Laura-chan um, denn als nächstes würden sie kochen.

Fröhlich und munter wie keiner der vorherigen Lehrer, schneite da auch schon die Shinigami, die im nächsten Jahr die Lehrerin für das Wahlfach kochen sein würde, in das Klassenzimmer und verteilte eine Menge Zutaten und anderer Gegenstände auf dem Lehrertisch.

Neugierig scharte sich die Klasse um den Tisch und beäugte die Gegenstände.

Ein paar Tüten Backmischung für Schokoladenkuchen, mehrere Dosen Kokosnuss-Fertigglasur, eine Menge Speiseöl, viele Schachteln Eier, raue Mengen Schokostreusel, viel Butter, im Verhältnis zu der Butter und dem Öl wenig Kristallzucker, etwa gleichviel Weissmehl, fischförmige Cracker, fischförmige Streusel, fischförmige Abfälle, fischförmiger Dreck, Lakrizbänder, irgendwelche komischen Steine und ein wenig Staub in einer Plastiktüte, seltsame Zuckerfische mit dunklem Kern, Zitronensaft und das literweise, Fieberglasoberflächenharz, obwohl Mitsuki-chan und Ayumi-chan recht wunderten woher sie das hatte und wozu zum Teufel sie das verwenden wollte, ein paar Liter Milch, ein paar Bücher, bei welchen Ayumi-chan nur das Kanji für töten erkannte, zerhackter Rhabarber, Rhabarberflocken, ein undefinierbares Pulver auf dem mit Katakana Rabaaba stand, ein gröberes Pulver auf welchem dasselbe stand, verbrannte Rhabarberstückchen, die recht müffelten, ein paar Stangen Rhabarber, ein Liter Rhabarbersaft, wo auch immer sie den herbekommen hatte, einige Nadelinjektoren, die Ayumi-chan und Mitsuki-chan schon mal beim Arzt gesehen hatten und ihnen kalte Schauer den Rücken runter schickten, und weisse, recht flache Dinger, die niemand genauer ansehen wollte.

„So Klasse! Heute machen wir Schokoladenkuchen. Das ist eine Delikatesse im Diesseits. Ich habe ein tolles Rezept bekommen, dass ich mit euch nun ausprobieren möchte.", meinte die recht kleine, ein bisschen pummelige Frau fröhlich.

Ayumi-chan nahm sich eines der Lakritzbänder und kaute mal darauf herum.

Irgendwo hatte sie all diese Dinge schon einmal zusammen gesehen. Nur wo?

Immer noch in Gedanken nahm sie eines der Bücher in die Hand und drehte es gedankenverloren in ihren Händen herum.

„Also, ihr macht jetzt Zweiergruppen. Dann nehmt ihr euch von hier vorne folgende dinge...", sagte die Lehrerin und las von ihrem Zettel ab: „500g Backmischung für Schokoladenkuchen, eine Dose Kokosnuss-Fertigglasur, drei bis vier Tassen Speiseöl, vier grosse Eier, eine Tasse Schokostreusel, drei bis vier Tassen Butter oder Margarine, wir haben nur Butter, da ich nicht weiss was dieses Margarine ist.", fügte sie kurz an und las weiter ab, „ein und zwei drittel Tassen Kristallzucker, zwei Tassen Weizenmehl, zum Garnieren könnt ihr euch von den Folgenden was aussuchen, wie beispielsweise: Cracker in Fischform, Streusel in Fischform, fischförmige Abfälle, fischförmiger Dreck, Ethylbenzol in Fischform, den konnte ich leider nicht auftreiben, dafür aber die Lakritzbänder. Ausserdem habe ich auch keine Ahnung was 'organische Verbindungen in Fischform' sind, aber sie sind, glaube ich, nebensächlich. Sediment in Sedimentform, konnte ich auftreiben, das sind der Staub und die Steinchen, Erdnussbutter-Würfel mit Zuckerhülle in Fischform, das sind die Zuckerfischchen auf dem Tisch. Eine Tasse Zitronensaft. Alphaharze und ungesättigtes Polyesterharz habe ich nicht gefunden, aber dafür das Fieberglasoberflächenharz. Leichtflüchtige Malzmilch-Ansammlungen sind ausgegangen, deshalb hab ich einfach Milch mitgebracht, neun Eigelb, müsst ihr selbst trennen, 12 mittlere geosynthetische Membranen, hab ich auch nicht gefunden, eine Tasse Kristallzucker, ein Eintrag mit dem Titel 'Töten mit blossen Händen'. Das sind die Bücher auf dem Tisch. Zwei Tassen zerhackter Rhabarber, zwei bis drei Tassen Rhaberberflocken, ein Esslöffel Rhabarberpulver, ein Teelöfel Rhabarberschale, drei Esslöffel Rhabarber flambiert, eine Stange Rhabarber, ein bohrloch-bildgebender Elekromagnet-Rhabarber, was auch immer das sein mag, hab ich auch nicht gefunden, zwei Esslöffel Rhabarbersaft, einstellbarer Alu-Kopfpositionierer, das gab's nicht im Laden. Schlachthof-Elekronadelinjektor, schnurloser Elektronadelinjektor, Injektornadeltreiber, Injektornadelgewehr ist eigentlich alles das gleiche, glaub ich jedenfalls, sind bei uns die silbernen Gerätschaften hier vorne. Und Schädelkappen, das sind die weissen Dinger", beendete sie schliesslich die Liste und hob eines der weissen, flachen Dinger, die niemand ansehen wollte, hoch.

„Noch Fragen? Nicht? Dann holt euch als Zweiergruppe alle Zutaten und jeweils ein Rezept und fangt an zu backen.", flötete die Shinigami und wandte sich denen zu, die gerade dabei waren auszusuchen.

Ayumi unterdessen liess nicht in Ruhe, woher sie diese Dinge zusammen schon kannte, sie stand mit Mitsuki-chan an einem Tisch und besah sich gedankenverloren das Buch, von welchem sie dank mangelnder Kanjikenntnisse zuvor nicht wusste, dass es 'Töten mit blossen Händen' hiess.

„Fischform...Fuck! Genau! Das ist das Portal-Kuchenrezept! Ich wusste da kam mir was Spanisch ehm...ich meine natürlich Hollow-isch vor..."

Schnell sah sie auf, um auch Mitsuki-chan einzuweihen, doch diese stand schon vorne am Tisch und suchte sich die Zutaten zusammen.

„Otouto sei dank, machen wir diesen Killer-Kuchen **nicht**.", murmelte die ältere Blondine und eilte zu Mitsuki um ihr ihre Erkenntnis zuzuflüstern.

Mitsuki-chan machte grosse Augen.

„Echt jetzt?"

„Ja, Naruto. Aber dir hätte schon bei vier Tassen Speiseöl und vier Tassen Butter ein Licht aufgehen müssen, dass man das nicht essen kann...dattebayo.", raunte Ayumi ihr zu. Das war doch wohl offensichtlich.

„Oh, naja, ich hab nicht richtig aufgepasst...", meinte die Jüngere zu ihrer Verteidigung.

„Egal.", seufzte die Ältere, „Auf jeden Fall, machen wir keinen Killer-Kuchen. Bei einem solchen Kuchen ist's ja klar, dass der Kuchen eine Lüge ist. Aber normaler Schokokuchen ohne Backmischung sollte drin liegen, wenn wir die Schokostreusel schmelzen. Obwohl ich wünschte, wir hätten Kakaopulver. Was für 'ne Backmischung ist es überhaupt?"

„Leisi Surprise Chocolat.", antwortete Mitsuki-chan sofort glücklich.

Was Ayumi aber dazu verleitete loszuprusten.

Verwirrt starrte die andere Blondine sie an. Von den restlichen Klassenkameraden ganz zu schweigen.

„Die kommt ganz sicher aus dem Coop. Wie kommt die Frau in die Schweiz?", erklärte Ayumi immer noch kichernd.

„Keine Ahnung. Jedenfalls was soll ich holen?", erwiderte die Ginkawa.

„Ehm, Zucker, Schokostreusel, Mehl, ah, Backpulver haben sie auch keines. Obwohl ich wünschte, dass sie das hätten, muss es wohl auch ohne gehen. Milch sollte auch vorne sein. Wenn nicht, ist das Projekt vollkommen zum Scheitern verurteilt und Butter muss auch rein. Hol bitte auch noch ein paar Eier.", zählte die Ältere auf.

„Und am besten noch eine Backmischung. :D ", meinte Mitsuki noch abschliessend und holte alles fast genannte plus ihrer Backmischung.

„Sorry, kein Backpulver. Geht's auch ohne?", fragte die Kleinere.

„Hmmm...sollte irgendwie schon gehen. Sonst machen wir Matschkuchen, wäre jedenfalls geniessbarer als der der Anderen.", scherzte Ayumi und begann Zucker und Eier in einer Schüssel zusammen zu fügen.

Danach folgte Mehl und Butter und noch ein Ei, da Ayumi sich gerne mal in den Mengen verschätzte.

„Hä? Wir haben ja doch Backpulver...", sagte Mitsuki plötzlich, nachdem sie die Milch und die Schokostreusel angehoben hatte, um die Ayumi reichen zu können.

„Und Kakaopulver auch...", bemerkte Ayumi.

„Wo kommt das denn her?", fragend sah die Jüngere zu ihrer Mama. Doch diese zuckte bloss mit den Schultern und fügte die restlichen Zutaten, inklusive der plötzlich aufgetauchten, hinzu und gab es dann ihrer Tochter um zu rühren.

Währenddessen sahen sich die beiden Blondinen im Klassenzimmer um.

Alle waren inzwischen dabei die Zutaten zusammen zu fügen.

Natsuko und Haruko, natürlich in derselben Gruppe, hielten sich dank Haruko strikt ans Rezept und hatten alle verfügbaren Zutaten auf ihrem Tisch.

Wahrend Natsuko also die Hexensuppe rührte, fügte Haruko Schritt für Schritt alle Zutaten hinzu und da sie anscheinend nicht wusste was 'Garnieren' heisst, genauso wie der Rest der Klasse und die Lehrerin, landeten alle Zutaten gleich darin.

Die Jungs der Klasse waren inzwischen dazu übergegangen eine Teig-Schlacht auszutragen, so flogen die viel zu flüssigen Saucen der Jungs in der Gegend herum, während die Mädchen versuchten es richtig zu machen und der Sensei ignorierte die Jungs, anscheinend auch Ayumi in ihrer 'Jungs-Uniform' und half den Mädchen aus.

„Mama~~, der Teig ist fertig. Können wir die Surprise Chocolat auch machen?", quengelte Mitsuki-chan.

Also gab Ayumi nach und liess die Jüngere noch ihre geliebten Surprise Chocolat machen und schoben sie dann zusammen in einen der mobilen Backofen, die Sensei gerade ins Zimmer hineinschob.

Auffällig war dabei nur, dass sie nicht eingesteckt waren und trotzdem funktionierten.

„Meine Akku-Theorie stimmt also.", bestimmte Ayumi also mal fix und Mitsuki dachte nicht daran ihr zu widersprechen, das sie sonst morgen noch da stehen würden, und nickte einfach mal.

Als auch alle anderen Mädchen endlich fertig waren und ihre Kuchen in die Öfen geschoben hatten, meinte Sensei die Klasse sollte ihre Arbeitsplätze aufräumen und die Jungs noch den Rest des Zimmers auch auf Vordermann bringen.

Nur dass nach nur fünf Minuten Backzeit 75% der Öfen, also drei von vier, in die Luft flogen.

Eigentlich war es weniger dramatisch, doch die Autorin neigt zur Übertreibung.

Die Ofentüren flogen auf und nur die „Portal-Killer-Küchen" explodierten und verteilten den ganzen verhunzten Surprise Chocolat Teig im Klassenzimmer.

Ein Glück, dass die beiden Blondinen darauf bestanden hatten, ihren Kuchen und ihre Surprise Chocolat in einen eigenen Ofen zu stellen und keinen anderen Kuchen hinein zu lassen.

Natürlich bekamen die Jungs und die beiden Blondinen der Klasse deshalb einen Lachanfall und wälzen sich aufm „verkleckerten" Boden, was im Nachhinein sehr schön aussah auf ihren Uniformen. Obwohl die langen Haare der Mädchen auf wundersame Weise verschont blieben.

Aber es kam noch besser: Nach diesem halben Disaster kam auch schon der Chorleiter, als sie gerade anfangen wollten aufzuräumen.

„Dass sie auch nie ihre Zeit einhalten können!", meinte er mit hoch erhobener Nase und setzte sich auf einen der wenigen sauberen Stühle in einer Ecke des Schulzimmers.

Dann endlich nach einer halben Ewigkeit, unter den ständigen Sticheleien des Chorleiters gegen die nette, aber etwas unfähige Kochlehrerin, die Unordnung beseitigt war und Ayumi-chan und Mitsuki-chan ihre gelungenen Desserts aus dem Ofen geholt hatten, um sie auf ihren Pulten auskühlen zu lassen, war noch genau Zeit um ein Lied zu singen und nicht wie der Chorleiter geplant hatte, alle einzeln vorzusingen.

„Ihr lernt im Nachwuchschor die Offizielle Hymne der Gotei 13...die jeder stolze Shinigami kennen sollte!", erklärte der Chorleiter hochnäsig.

Stille herrschte in der Applauspause, die er nach diesem dramatischen Satz einlegte und man sah jedem der Schüler an, welches Wahlfach sie ganz sicher nicht wählen werden würden, nichts desto Trotz fuhr der Chorleiter einfach weiter.

„Ich habe, wegen gewissen 'Umständen', nicht die Zeit sie euch beizubringen, hat jemand einen Vorschlag was ihr singen könntet?"

Alles war es zur Antwort bekam war eine verdatterte Klasse.

Anscheinend kannte niemand ein Lied und schauten deshalb alle zu Ayumi, die selbst gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster starrte und leise vor sich hin sang:

_Kawaita kaze ni tadayoi nagara  
>Oto mo tatezuni chikazukeba<br>Hikaru yaiba wa hi no ya no gotoku  
>Kuruoshiku shi wo tsukasadoru<br>Minikuku mayoeru tamashii wo  
>Kaihou he to michibiite yarou ka<br>Warera Gotei Juusan Tai  
>Koko wa mou hitotsu no chijou<em>

„Genau! Halleluja! Es gibt doch eine, die sie kennt! Auch wenn die Uniform nicht stimmt...", jubelte der Chorleiter plötzlich, als er den leisen Gesang vernahm, „Sing lauter!"

Leicht verdattert, da sie zuvor nicht aufgepasst hatte, leistete die Sängerin folge und sang ein wenig lauter weiter, ganz ignorierend, dass sie einen Textsprung machte, da es eventuell nicht gut wäre, ihr Wissen, angeeignet durch ansehen aller Bleach-Musicals, obwohl es davon acht gab mit den 'Bankai Show Code's, preis zu geben:

_Yoku kike, yami tsunzaku sakebi wo  
>Hirari hira hira maiodoru kage<br>Aozameta yami, jigokuchou  
>Chigireta hane wa rinkaku nakushi<br>Utsukushiku shi wo ukeireru  
>Kodoku ni yuganda tamashii yo<br>Shuujaku he to michibiite yarou ka  
>Warera Gotei Juusan Tai<br>Koko wa mou hitotsu no chijou_

„Bravo! Bravo! Du musst unbedingt in den Chor kommen!", textete der Chorleiter Ayumi-chan zu, die wieder dazu übergegangen war, ihn aus dem Fenster blickend zu ignorieren.

Wie ihr Kuchen wohl geworden ist?

Erst als er endlich das Schulzimmer verliess, fixierte sie wieder ihre nähere Umgebung und fragte laut:

„Okay! Wer aus Klasse #1 ist dafür, dass wir einstimmig nicht den Chor wählen?"

Sämtliche Hände wanderten in die Höhe.

„Dann ist ja gut."

„Was ist dann gut, Singe-Mädchen?", fragte sogleich die kindliche Stimme, einer sehr Springflummi-ähnlichen Persönlichkeit.

Zögerlich drehte Ayumi sich um. Die Zornesader sah man ihr bereits an, als sie zuckersüss erwiderte: „Nichts. Ausserdem habe ich einen Namen. Ich heisse Ayumi Kingawa... Yachiru-Fukutaichou."

„Ihr fragt euch sicher was und hierher führt...Ups...Mädchen was ist aus deiner Uniform geworden?", meinte die nun eintretende Rangiku Matsumoto.

„Oh Gott, nein.", erwiderte Ayumi-chan nur, als sie noch Unohana-taichou, Isane-fukutaichou, Kiyone Kotetsu, Nanao Ise und Nemu Kurotsuchi eintreten sah.

Fragenden Blickes sah Mitsuki zu ihrer Mama.

„Die Shinigami-Frauen-Vereinigung...", hauchte diese bloss in ihrem Horror.

„Also, ich möchte alle jungen Männer in diesem Raum bitten, ins Klassenzimmer der Klasse #2 zu gehen, die Damen der Klasse #2 werden auch gleich herüber kommen. Dort werden die Herren der Shinigami-Männer-Vereinigung euch erwarten.", meinte Unohana mit ihrer gruselig-freundlichen Art.

Sofort befolgten die Jungs den Befehl und stürmten aus dem Raum, mehr oder weniger um den Mädchen Platz zu machen, die einen Augenblick später angewidert in das Klassenzimmer kamen.

„Eklig.", meinten einige.

Die Damen der Vereinigung nickten.

Was genau gemeint war, würde ewig ein Geheimnis bleiben...

Schliesslich erholte sich auch Ayumi wieder von ihrem Schock und vollbrachte ihre erste wirklich sinnvolle Tat an diesem Morgen. Sie winkte Isane-fukutaichou her, in der von ihr schon länger angewöhnten Verscheuch-Manier, die den Japanern bedeutete herzukommen.

„Kotetsu-fukutaichou, hier her, wollen sie etwas Kuchen?"

Da zückte natürlich auch Yachiru die Ohren und suchte nach dem Objekt ihres Begehrens.

Wo war der Kuchen?

„Du darfst mir ruhig Isane sagen. Tut mir übrigens Leid, dass ich heute Morgen von Kiyone abgelenkt wurde. Habt ihr gut hergefunden? Und was ist bloss aus deiner Uniform geworden? Aber ich hätte gerne etwas Kuchen, was für einer ist es denn?", erwiderte Isane lächelnd.

„Schon gut. Rukia hat uns hergebracht. Was den Kuchen betrifft, es ist normaler Schokoladenkuchen.", erklärte Ayumi-chan, während sie ihren Kuchen mit einem Messer, das die Kochlehrerin zurückgelassen hatte, anschnitt.

„Und die Uniform kann ich nicht ändern. Ich hab 'ne stinknormale Mädchen-Uniform angezogen und dann als ich fertig angezogen war, war sie so. Und die Flecken, das sind die kläglichen Reste der Killer-Kuchen."

„Ich hätte noch Surprise Chocolat.", freute sich Mitsuki-chan, „Falls sie auch so eines probieren wollen."

„Vielleicht ein andermal.", lehnte die Angesprochen freundlich ab, als Ayumi ihr ihr Stück Kuchen überreichte.

„Kiyone, möchtest du welche?", fragte die kleinere Blondine gleich weiter.

Ihr Opfer war Feuer und Flamme.

„Klar, gerne. Ich liebe diese Desserts aus dem Diesseits.", erklärte Kiyone und biss herzhaft in das ihr überreichte Surprise Chocolat.

„Vorsicht!", wollte Ayumi noch warnen, doch es war schon zu spät.

Kiyone hatte es geschafft, den flüssigen Kern des Surprise Chocolat, auch genannt Fondant au Chocolat wegen seines Kerns aus flüssiger Schokolade, in ihrem Gesicht zu verspritzen, so dass sie nun voller Schokoladensauce war.

„Tsuki-chan!", wandte sich Ayumi sofort vorwurfsvoll an ihre Tochter, „Du hättest sie warnen müssen!"

„Ich wusste es selbst nicht!", verteidigte sich die Jüngere.

„Was heisst hier, du hast es nicht gewusst? Du wolltest es unbedingt machen!", redete Ayumi weiter auf Mitsuki ein.

„Aber nur weil es Schokoladenkuchen war. Und es sonst Verschwendung wäre, wenn das auch zu 'nem Killer-Kuchen verarbeitet worden wäre!"

Die Ältere seufzte und war nah dran ihren Kopf auf die Tischplatte zu rammen, hielt sich jedoch zurück und fragte stattdessen: „Hast du wenigstens die Servietten angenommen die Koch-sensei dir geben wollte?"

„Nein, sollte ich?", erwiderte die Kleinere verwirrt.

Es fehlte nun nicht mehr viel und Ayumis Kopf würde wirklich Bekanntschaft mit der Tischplatt machen, aber zum Glück hatte Nanao Ise ein Stofftaschentuch dabei, welches sie Kiyone reichte.

Unterdessen hatte Präsidentin Yachiru aber Ayumis Kuchen lokalisiert und steuerte direkt darauf zu.

Leider hatte sie ihre Rechnung ohne Ayumi-chan gemacht, welche ihren Kuchen schnell über ihren Kopf hob, damit das kleine pinke Flummi nicht dran kam, obwohl sie sich noch so bemühte und herum hüpfte und mit ihren Armen wedelte.

Schliesslich gab sie resigniert auf und sah Ayumi mit einem Chibi-Blick an, der immer bei Kenpachi funktionierte, wenn sie etwas haben wollte.

Die restlichen Mitglieder der Shinigami-Frauen-Vereinigung schluckten.

Wegen diesem Blick war Yachiru die Präsidentin, weil keine der Anderen ihr etwas abschlagen konnte, wenn sie diesen Blick aufsetzte.

„Darf ich biiii~~tte ein Stückchen haben?"

Doch wieder einmal hatte Yachiru ihre Rechnung ohne Ayumis Kaltherzigkeit gemacht.

„Nein."

Das rief nach drastischen Massnahmen. Deshalb verdrückte Yachiru ein paar Krokodilstränen.

„Wieso nicht?"

Die Krokodilstränen funktionierten bei Mitsuki-chan und sie bekam Mitleid mit der Kleinen.

„Willst du nicht ein Surprise Chocolat?"

Die Antwort folgte schnell.

„Nein, ich wollte unbedingt den Schokoladenkuchen des Singe-Mädchens probieren!", heulte sie der Klasse vor.

Ayumi-chan blieb kalt.

„Mach dir keine Mühe. Ich erkenne Krokodilstränen. Ich hab früher oft genug geweint. Aber ich mach dir einen Vorschlag. Wenn du mich nicht mehr Singe-Mädchen, sondern mit meinem richtigen Namen, nämlich Ayumi Kingawa, ansprichst, dann bekommst du ein Stück Kuchen. Verstanden?", trug sie ihr eiskalt berechnet vor.

Yachiru stimmte sofort ein. Hilflos nickte sie und starrte wie hypnotisiert zum Kuchen.

Die ältere Blondine lächelte.

Lief alles wie am Schnürchen.

Also wollte sie mal nicht so sein oder eigentlich wollte sie sehr wohl so sein, aber sie wollte nicht von der Yachiru-fizierten Klasse und Mitsuki-chan gehasst werden und gab deshalb nach.

Darum bekam Yachiru-fukutaichou ihren Kuchen, welchen sie überglücklich mampfte.

„Yachiru-fukutaichou, sie haben vergessen sich zu bedanken.", bemerkte Unohana-taichou in ihrer gewohnten gruselig-freundlichen Schimpf-Manier zum kleinen Kaugummi.

Der sandte das natürlich, wie allen, kalte Schauer den Rücken hinab und sie beeilte sich deshalb noch schnell mit vollem Mund zu sagen: „Danke, Singe-Mädchen..eh ich meine Yuyu-chan!"

Das gab Ayumi den Rest. Ihr Kopf krachte gegen die Tischplatte.

Nicht nur hatte das pinke Etwas mit so vollem Mund gesprochen, dass ihr Gesicht voller verspuckten Schokokrümeln war, nein, sie hatte ihr auch noch so einen Bescheuerten Spitznamen gegeben. Den würde sie bei Lebzeiten...Entschuldigung, bei Todesdauer nicht loswerden.

Leises Schluchzen drang von ihrem Tisch, während Yachiru frisch fröhlich Nanao dirigierte, den Mädchen zu erklären, wieso sie hier waren und Matsumoto die Flugblätter zu verteilen.

Natürlich taten beide wie geheissen und Nanao schob ihre Brille zurecht, bevor sie begann: „Wir, die Shinigami-Frauen-Vereinigung, kurz SFV, haben die ehrenvolle Aufgabe den weiblichen Shinigami ihre Arbeit so angenehm wie möglich zu machen. Wir kämpfen für Gleichberechtigung und Toleranz in der Gotei 13 und ihr könnt als Wahlfach die Nachwuchs-Shinigami-Frauen-Vereinigung, die NSFV, wählen, welche für das Wohl der weiblichen Akademie-Studenten sorgt. Ihr seid sozusagen die Shinigami-Frauen-Vereinigung von Morgen."

Applaus folgte, nach welchem die Schülerinnen sich die Flugblätter besahen. Auch Ayumi warf einen Blick darauf.

Toll, voller unbekannter Kanji.

Vorsichtig schielte sie hinüber zu ihrer Tochter.

Die kritzelte fröhlich auf ihrem Blatt herum, also warf Ayumi einen näheren Blick darauf.

Die Kleine malte aus den Kanji kleine Bildchen.

Eigentlich keine schlechte Idee und malte mit weiterhin am Tisch klebendem Kopf auch ein bisschen vor sich hin, nachdem sie endlich ihr Gesicht mit dem Stofftaschentuch, dass Kiyone ihr weiterreichte, von den klebenden Krümeln befreite.

Einige interessierte Schülerinnen stellten noch ein paar Fragen, die sie auch beantwortet bekamen, ehe Matsumoto schon flötete: „So meine Lieben, tut mir Leid, aber die Zeit ist schon um. Viel Spass mit euren zurückkehrenden Jungs und macht nichts unanständiges."

Und dann schob sie auch schon alle SFV-Mitglieder und Klasse #2 Schülerinnen aus dem Raum.

„Gin färbt zu sehr auf sie ab.", sagte Ayumi genervt zu Mitsuki, als sie endlich ihre Depressionen auf ihrem Pult ausgeheult hatte.

Bestimmt nickte die Jüngere.

„Sie verbringt zu viel Zeit mit **meinem** Gin."

„Nicht du auch noch. Eine Matsumoto und ein Gin reichen völlig aus.", murmelte die andere Blondine gegen die Tischplatte, die ein erneutes Treffen mit ihrem Kopf hatte.

Da schneite auch schon die nächste bekannte Persönlichkeit in den Raum.

Kyouraku Shunsui.

Und hätte Ayumi-chans Kopf nicht schon an der Tischplatte geklebt, wäre nun der Zeitpunkt wenn es endgültig so weit wäre.

„So meine Damen und die Herren natürlich auch. Dieses Jahr erstmals werde ich einen Teezeremonie-Kurs geben!", flötete der Mann und machte allen Mädchen schöne Augen.

Das kam bei den Jungs alles andere wie gut an.

Trotzdem fuhr Kyouraku-taichou fort.

„Ah, wie ich sehe seid ihr beiden Mädchen in die Klasse #1 eingeteilt worden. Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Wieso setzen wir und nicht alle hier vorne hin und ich bereite euch einen Tee zu?"

Widerwillig folgte die Klasse der Aufforderung, denn den Mädchen war dieser Mann mehr als nur suspekt, auch wenn er ein Taichou war. Und den Jungs gefiel dieser Mann einfach nicht.

Als alle endlich in einer Reihe dem Taichou gegenüber sassen, begann er wieder zu sprechen.

„So, ein paar von euch werden wissen, wie aufwändig der Tee bei der Teezeremonie zubereitet wird, also werde ich nur für zwei von euch Tee machen. Macht bitte unter euch aus, wer das sein soll."

„Ich will!", meinte Mitsuki-chan sofort fröhlich und erntete die Zustimmung der Klasse, da sonst eigentlich niemand wollte.

Zusätzlich bestimmten sie noch Ayumi, die, wie öfter an diesem Morgen, teilnahmslos aus dem Fenster starrte.

Gespannt schaute Mitsuki nun zu, wie Kyouraku-taichou den Tee zubereitete und zuerst eine Tasse vor sie und dann eine vor Ayumi-chan stellte.

Ayumi blieb ausdruckslos und starrte aus dem Fenster. Ihre Gedanken, obwohl Mitsuki-chan in den letzten Tagen keine mehr gehört hatte, waren so laut, als ob man sie ihr zurufen wollte und so unverständlich, dass sie beinahe Kopfschmerzen davon bekam.

„Ayumi-chan! Aufwachen. Es gibt Grüntee.", flüsterte die Jüngere der Älteren zu und rüttelte vorsichtig an ihrer Schulter.

„Hmm? Hat Isane-san wieder Weckdienst?", fragte Ayumi halb dösend.

Die Fragezeichen über Mitsukis Kopf sah man beinahe bildlich, nur Kyouraku-taichous Antwort überraschte noch mehr.

„Nein, ich hoffe doch mein Tee schmeckt wesentlich besser, als Isane-chans starker Grüntee."

Nun horchte Ayumi auf.

„Sie mussten den auch schon trinken?"

Der Taichou lachte. „Ja, immer wenn ich betrunken bin, schaut Nanao-chan, dass ich einen bekomme. Und ich muss sagen, dass ich sie nicht mag, denn ich bin gleich wieder stocknüchtern danach."

Die Blondine nickte vorsichtig.

„Also ich hatte eigentlich nicht den Eindruck, dass er so schlecht schmeckte, obwohl mir Cappucino viel lieber gewesen wäre."

Das überraschte den Mann im pinken Frauen-Kimono aber.

Die Mädchen bekamen jedoch nicht viel davon mit, denn Mitsuki-chan machte Ayumi-chan auf den Tee vor ihr aufmerksam, welche sie dann trank, nachdem sie den Rand dreimal abgewischt hatte.

Schliesslich gab sie Kyouraku-taichou noch die Tasse zurück, nachdem sie sie nach dem trinken noch dreimal abgewischt hatte und machte sich vorsichtig daran sich zu erheben.

Mitsuki tat es ihr nach, nur dass sie weniger vorsichtig war, denn sie hatte nicht gemerkt wie sie das Gefühl in den Beinen verloren hatte.

Weniger graziös flog sie also nach vorne, wo Kyouraku-taichou sie noch auffangen konnte.

„Vorsicht, meine Dame. Es liegt in der Natur der Dinge, dass einem die Beine gerne einschlafen wenn man zu lange im Seiza sitzt.", meinte der Kimono-Träger lächelnd und half ihr sich wieder aufzusetzen.

„Ich würde mich über Anmeldungen freuen.", sagte er noch zum Abschied und verliess auch schon den Raum.

Die Klasse atmete auf.

War das endlich das lang ersehnte Ende dieses Morgens?

Doch da kam auch schon die nächste Fraktion ins Klassenzimmer.

Nicht falsch zu verstehen, es waren ausnahmsweise mal keine Hollows.

Nein, es war der Nachwuchs-Manga-Verein.

In vollem Cosplay posierten sie nun im Klassenzimmer, bevor ihr Sprecher dann antönte: „Wir sind der Nachwuchs-Manga-Verein. Dieses Jahr dürfen wir, auf Grund des neu etablierten Faches 'Anpassungslehre', zum ersten Mal als Wahlfach fungieren. Zu unseren Themenbereichen gehören Manga-Fachgespräche, Manga-Kunst-Praktika, das Verlegen von Eigenkreationen und die Darstellung von Bekannten Charakteren durch Textile Gestaltung."

Verständnislos sah die Klasse zur Gruppe von Kostümierten vorne.

Ayumi seufzte.

„Noch unverständlicher hättet ihr es ja nicht ausdrücken können.", meinte sie genervt und wandte sich an die Klasse, „Sie quatschen über gelesene Manga, sie zeichnen selbst Manga, sogenannte Doujinshi, sie verkaufen diese auch und sie machen Kostüme für Cosplay, wie die hier vorne, oder?"

„G-genau.", erwiderte der Sprecher kleinlaut.

„Sonst noch was?", fragte die Blondine gereizt.

„N-Nein.", antwortete die Gruppe einstimmig und verzog sich aus dem Klassenzimmer.

„Haben wir sonst noch ein Wahlfach?", fragte Mitsuki-chan nun.

Und ihre Frage wurde auch prompt vom gerade eintretenden Känguru-sensei beantwortet.

„Nein, das war das letzte. Ihr habt bis morgen Zeit um zu wählen. Und jetzt geht. Der Unterricht ist zu Ende."

Marina-chan: Soooo, in diesem Kapi sprechen sie kein Schweizerdeutsch 3, ich hätte nichtmehr den Nerv das umzuschreiben (-.-) Bin einfach müde und will ins Bett. Aber noch ein paar Anmerkungen für's Allgemeine Verständnis, da nicht alle so Otaku sind wie die Autorinnen-san, Ayumi und Mitsuki.

Otouto ist Japanisch und heisst 'jüngerer Bruder'

'the cake is a lie', lernt jeder der das Game 'Portal' durchgamet oder einen Bruder hat der alle 'Let's Play'-Videos dazu auf Youtube anschaut...(*Autorin-san Marina-chan hebt die Hand*)

Dattebayo, für alle nicht Naruto-Fans, ist auf Deutsch übersetzt etwa 'Echt jetzt.' und wird am Ende von etwa jedem Zweiten von Narutos Sätzen angebracht. Das ist sein Markenzeichen.

Leisi, für alle Freaks da draussen die sich wundern x3 ist die Marke von allen Fertigbackmischungen von Nestlé. Jedenfalls in der Schweiz.

Coop ist einer der zwei grossen Supermarktketten der Schweiz. Die andere ist Migro. :D

Beides Genossenschaften im Besitze des Volkes(^^)

Das Lied heisst 'Mou Hitotsu no Chijou' vom Bleach Rock Musical es kommt in allen vor und jedesmal mit einer Strophe mehr.


	8. Outtakes 1

**Outtakes:**

Kapitel 2:

Yaya-chan: Namen

Viveca-chan: Ayurveda Kinzigtal

Laura-chan: Mitsubishi Gingerale

Autorin-san: Okay! Wer hat das Rechtschreibprogramm durchlaufen lassen? Verdammt das hab ich anders geschrieben!

Aizen: *kicher*

Doch innerlich versuchte sie trotzdem irgendwie ihre Gedanken dem Soutaichou mitzuteilen.

Was Viveca natürlich ihrem Gesichtsausdruck ablesen konnte. Darum kniff sie ihre Lippen fest zusammen um nicht laut loszuprusten, nur wurde das einen Moment später weiter erschwert und zwar dadurch, dass Yaya-chan Nasenblutend nach hinten fiel.

Yaya-chan: *Nasenblutend verreck*

Viveca-chan: Du Laura-chan, an was hast du gerade gedacht? *rofl*

Laura-chan: Das Bild von dir im Bikini letzten Sommer das du mir geschickt hast.

Autorin-san: Nein! Du bringst gerade einen Unwichtigen Statisten-Shinigami...ich meine, den ehrwürdigen Soutaichou um! AMBULANZ! YONBANTAI!

Kapitel 3:

Mitten in der Taichou-Diskussion über den Verbleib der Mädchen:

Handy: *chAngE dudelt*

Viveca-chan: Ah〜〜 Das ist mein Handy...Cool, ich hab empfang in Seiretei...x3

Laura-chan: Cool, ist das nicht chAngE? Ich liebe das Lied〜3

Taichou: *Verwirrt dreinblicken*

Viveca-chan: Sorry, muss mal rangehen. Ist wichtig.*Aus dem Raum lauft*

Autorin-san: Hey! Kingawa! Zurückkommen! Kingawa! Kingawa!

Viveca-chan: Hey, Futago-chan, wie geht's? Naja wie's aussieht bin ich gestorben, aber ich kann Shinigami werden...*weiterplapper*

Später in der Versammlung:

Plötzlich fiel Kyouraku Shunsui Nasen blutend um.

Laura-chan grinste.

Viveca-chan: Ehm. Mitsuki-chan, würdest du nicht allen das Bild von mir im Bikini übermitteln?

Laura-chan: Hab ich gar nicht. Diesmal war nur das Maid-Outfit (^_^)

Viveca-chan: (-.-)

Random Szene:

Hisagi: Boah, ist das heiss heute.

Gin: Hyaa〜〜 Ich dachte wir hätten erst Frühling〜〜 *flöt*

Ukitake: Wirklich...

Alle 3: *Kosode und Shitagi ausziehen*

Laura-chan: *Sturzbäche sabber beim Anblick der Typen oben ohne*

Autorin-san: *flüster* Ehm...Laura-chan? *laut ruf* Hey, Leute! Wir haben hier nen Rohrbruch!

Kapitel 4:

Mitsuki-chan: MAMA!

Ayumi-chan: watashi no musume-chan.

Mitsuki-chan: *Bauch anstarrt*Mama bekomm ich ne kleine Schwester?

Ayumi-chan: *kopfnuss verteilt* soll das heissen ich bin fett?

Mitsuki-chan: *Kopfschüttel* nee, wollte nur sichergehen, dass du nichts unüberlegtes gemacht hast

Ayumi-chan: *noch ne Kopfnuss verteil* Ich bin doch nicht du. Und wo wir gerade dabei sind, willst du gestehen, dass ich Oma werde?

Mitsuki-chan: Klar wirst du Yaya.

Ayumi-chan: Ich mutiere zum alten Yama...x.X

Sensei: *herumlauf*

Ayumi-chan-chan: Hadou #33 Soukatsui!

Sensei: *brutzel*

Ayumi-chan: *smile*

Autorin-san: Kingawa! Den Statisten brauchen wir auch noch!

Plötzlich fielen ihr wieder die Worte von Elchucho ein.

„Ich bin eurer Stimme gefolgt. Ich habe sie durch das Garganta eines anderen Hollows gehört. Obwohl...Ich hatte den Eindruck es hätten sich vor mir noch ein paar andere Hollows auf den weg zu euch gemacht. Denn als das Garganta sich geschlossen hatte, habe ich die Orientierung ein bisschen verloren und habe länger gebraucht, um her zu gelangen."

Ayumi-chan: Genau! Wir müssen sie in ein Garganta sperren und hoffen, dass sie die Orientierung verlieren!

Jetzt brauch ich nur noch ein Garganta!

Autorin-san: *Headdesk*

_Listen To the song here in my heart  
>A melody I start but can't complete<em>

Hollows: *Feuerzeug schwenk*

Autorin-san: Hey! Keine Raucher aufm Set! Weg mit dem Feuer! Sonst zündet ihr aus versehen noch, was weiss ich, Aizen an...

*Erkenntnis*

Glühbirne: *über dem Kopf der Autorin angeh*

Autorin-san: Macht ruhig weiter (^^)

Autorin-san: Mitsuki-chan, wie heisst euer Sensei?

Mitsuki-chan: Ohne-Balla-Sensei.

Autorin-san: Nein.

Ayumi-chan: Känguru-sensei XD

Autorin-san: Du hilfst auch nicht Kingawa...(-.-)

Ayumi-chan: Immer wieder gerne (^^)

Kapitel 5:

Starr sass sie auf der Veranda und sah in den Garten des Kuchiki Anwesens.

*Magenknurr*

Autorin-san: Ehm, Kuchiki-san, hast du noch nichts zum Frühstück gehabt?

Rukia: *nickt*

Autorin-san: Oi, Kingawa! Ihr habt sicher noch Okonomiyaki wie ich euch kenne!

Ayumi-chan: Nö...Aber hier darfst von meinen Reiswaffeln, Karotten und Pocky haben, Rukia.

Rukia: Danke (^^)

Autorin-san: Was esst ihr da eigentlich zum Frühstück? o.0

Isane brachte ihr einen ihrer starken Grüntees und liess sie ihn dann trinken.

Ayumi:*schäumt und nach hinten kippt*

Autorin: Isane! Was war da drin?

Isane: Nur ein bisschen etwas neues aus der 12bantai..sie nannten es Zyankali...sah aus wie Zucker...

Autorin-san: Du kannst mir doch nicht einfach so eine meiner Hauptdarsteller umbringen! Woher haben die das Kaliumcyanid überhaupt?

Krötschen: Legal von einer Metallverarbeitungs-Fabrik geklaut...Die bemerken den Verlust gar nicht^^

Autorin-san: Legal x.X

Schliesslich liess Isane die noch ziemlich Schlafende Ayumi das Gebräu trinken.

Ayumi-chan: *Saft trink* Hmmm..Lecker, was ist da drinn?

4bantai: *aus den Latschen...bzw. Zori kipp*

„I-Ich bin Heiwa Takeru...Wie heisst ihr?"

„Ginkawa Mitsuki...", antwortete Mitsuki-chan pflichtgemäss.

„Kingawa Ayumi.", sagte Ayumi lächelnd.

„Soviel zum Mut für ein Geständnis an Tsuki-chan...", raunte sie noch den anderen beiden Frauen zu, aber Takeru sprach schon weiter.

Takeru: Eigentlich hab ich die Shinigami hinter euch gemeint...

Rukia: Mich?

Autorin-san: Sie? Das steht aber anders im Drehbuch! Oi, halt dich gefälligst dran!

Takeru: *Autorin ignorier* Willst du vllt. mit mir gehen?

Rukia: Nein, sonst würde dich mein Bruder in der Luft zerfleischen. *smile*

Takeru: Ich nehm's mit jedem auf. Wer ist dein Bruder?

Rukia: Byakuya Kuchiki

Takeru: *erschauder* Ehm...Kingawa-san...willst du vielleicht mit mir gehen?

Autorin-san: Okay, man kann den Rest ja raus schneiden...*murmelt* unfähiges Pack...

Immernoch derselbe Take:

„Sie heisst Ginkawa, falls du das meinst. Unsere Namen werden oft verwechselt", antwortete Ayumi verständnisvoll lächelnd.

Takeru: Echt? Danke, ich hab wirklich die Andere gemeint^^

Autorin-san: *Headdesk* DAS GEHT ANDERS! T_T

„N-nein, Ich meine dich...", meinte ihr Gegenüber kleinlaut.

Das Lächeln fiel Ayumi aus dem Gesicht und machte dem Erstaunen platz.„Ich...ähm...was soll ich sagen...", stammelte sie nun nervös, sammelte sich dann aber wieder und fuhr ruhig und wieder lächelnd fort:

Ayumi-chan: NEIN.

Autorin-san: Kingawa! Du hast eigentlich sowas wie Feingefühl... Jedenfalls in dieser FF!

„Es tut mir Leid, aber ich weiss nicht ob ich deine Gefühle erwidern kann. Ausserdem bin ich erst kürzlich gestorben und muss das zuerst verdauen, aber wenn du willst, können wir gerne Freunde werden."

Takeru: Okay〜〜

Rest(inkl. Autorin-san): Das ging ja fix...

Autorin-san: Meine Geschichte... T_T Sie macht sich einfach selbstständig!

Ayumi-chan: „Danke... oder warte. Hast du noch eine Notfall-Nummer für im Diesseits bekommen? Sicher, nicht?"

Rukia: Was willst du denn damit?

Ayumi-chan: Urahara kontaktieren!

Rukia: Wer ist Urahara?

Ayumi-chan: Der gibt dir im Diesseits einen Gigai der dein Reiatsu frisst. Ist aber trotzdem voll cool〜〜

Rukia: WAAASSS?

Mitsuki-chan: Ich glaub das sollte sie nicht wissen...

Autorin-san: KINGAWA! Ich sag das nur einmal! Spoiler nicht den Hauptpersonen die Story!

Ayumi-chan: Jaja...

Autorin-san: Wenn man 2x Ja sagt lügt man

Mitsuki-chan: Oder man wählt :D

„Ich werde dich so vermissen〜 〜 . Aber du willst sicher noch etwas anderes ansehen. So wie ich vermute Rukongai, wo du herkommst. Wenn du schon die Akademie anschauen kommst, die du mit Renji besucht hast.", meinte Ayumi-chan und schob sie in die Richtung aus welcher sie gekommen waren.

Rukia: Woher weisst du das alles?

Ayumi-chan: Ich kann Hellsehen.

Rukia: o.0?

Autorin-san: Kingawa, verwirr die Nebencharaktere nicht.

Mitsuki-chan: Vorhin war sie noch die Hauptperson der Story...

Autorin-san: Von BLEACH schon, aber von _Ginkawa, Kingawa_ nicht.

Ayumi-chan: *motz* Nix darf ich machen! Nicht Spoilern, nicht Verwirren...Was darf ich dann?

Autorin-san: Brav deine von mir zugedachte Rolle spielen (^^)

Ayumi-chan: (-.-)

Ayumi nickte den Klassensprecherinnen kurz zu und begann dann sich ihres Yukatas zu entledigen und dafür ihre Uniform anzuziehen.

Mitsuki-chan: *summ* Zieh dich aus kleine Maus...

Ayumi-chan: Muss das sein? Ich zieh mich ja wieder an...

Mitsuki-chan: Ja :D

Nach dem Umziehen:

Ayumi-chan: *aus der Garderobe tret* Wow, wo kommt das ganze Blut her?

Random-Schüler: Sensei! Heiwa-san liegt hier bewusstlos am Boden?

Ayumi-chan: Wo denn?

Schüler: Hier gleich um die Ecke.

Ayumi-chan: (-.-) Daher das Blut...

Mitsuki-chan: Jaaa, da hatte jemand Nasenbluten wegen jemandem der anderen halb nackt beim Anziehen geholfen hat...:D

Kapitel 6:

„Dann is ja gut. Gehen wir zurück in die Klasse?", fuhr die Kingawa fort und zog nebenbei Natsuko am Ärmel ihrer Kosode zurück Richtung Klassenzimmer.

Ayumi-chan: *Natsuko rauszerr*

Natsuko: Oi, matte!

Kosode: *Komplett runterrutsch*

Ayumi-chan: *Kosode in der Hand halt* Ups...

Natsuko: *almost death glare*

„Und wieso trägst du dann die Uniform der Jungs? Und dann auch noch unstandesgemäss!", erborstete sich Ohne-Balla-sensei.

Ayumi-chan: Und wie soll ich sie sonst tragen? Kosode als Hakama und Hakama als Kosode?

Autorin-san: Genau! Ausserdem was heisst hier Standesgemäss? Sie ist neu hier, was versteht sie schon von Ständen?

Ayumi-chan: Danke für die Unterstützung...(-.-)

Autorin-san: Immer wieder gerne. Wie du mir, so ich dir. (^_^)

„Wieso ist die denn jetzt blau?", fragte sie schliesslich verwundert.

Ayumi-chan: *verwirrt sei*

Autorin-san: Weil sie zu viel getrunken hat, zufrieden?

Ayumi-chan: Ja~ (^_^)

„Ich glaube nicht das du sie ändern könntest, auch wenn du wolltest.", kommentierte Mitsuki-chan darauf.

Ayumi-chan: Ich schaffe alles was ich mir in den Kopf setze. :3

Autorin-san: Oh,jaaa...(-.-)

Mitsuki-chan: stimmt... (._.)

Känguru: Und ihr seid sicher, dass das eine Mädchen-Uniform ist?

Ayumi-chan: Nein, es ist der Schulbus, den ich trage.

Sarkasmus: *tropf, tropf*

Autorin-san: Kingawa, Japaner verstehen keinen Sarkasmus...(-.-)

Ayumi-chan: Sensei, es geht nicht. Ich kann die Ärmel nicht über die Schulter ziehen. Ich glaube meine Uniform hat sich...ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich jemals wieder dieses Wort brauchen würde, nach dem Naturlehre Test in der ersten Oberstufe, aber...plastik...plastilin?...Playstation?...Wie ging der Text nochmal?

Natsuko: War es nicht irgendwas mit Schönheitoperation?

Haruko: Also Chirurgie?

Ayumi-chan: Chirurgisch verformt?

Autorin-san: *headdesk* plastische Chirurgie. Permanent verändernde Chirurgie. Also: Plastisch verformt.

Rest: *Lämpchen aufgeh*

Känguru-sensei: Ich glaube zu erkennen, dass das nicht mal das gleiche Blau ist wie das der Jungen-Uniform...

Haroko&Natsuko: Blitzmerker. (-.-)

Autorin-san: Das seh ich sogar ohne Brille...und ich seh' dann nicht viel...(-.-)

Ayumi-chan: *vorles* YES! NIEMEHR KLASSENBUCH! Ich bin nicht mehr die Klassenchefin~~~lalala~

(-.-) Was soll das bringen?

Autorin-san: Du hattest das ganze vergangene Jahr das verdammte Klassenbuch und musstest die Lehrer Unterschriften in jedem Fach holen und darum das Buch mittragen. Freu dich. Jetzt nicht mehr!

Ayumi-chan: *ratter, ratter* *lämpchen aufgeh* AH~ *freu*

Haruko: Am nächsten Tag ging es dann darum die Grundlagenfächer Zanjutsu, Kidou, Hoho, Hakuda, Hollowkunde, Kommunikation mit dem Zanpakutou, Konsou, und dem neuen Fach Anpassungslehre bestehend aus Japanisch, Geschichte, Mathe, Deutsch und Englisch...*bla bla*

Mitsuki-chan: *Sich zu Ayumi-chan lehn* Duu~ was sind das schon wieder für Fächer?

Ayumi-chan: *Headdesk*

Känguru-sensei: Zur Auswahl stehen Hollow-isch...

Ayumi-chan: Das heisst Spanisch...

Känguru: Nein, Hollow-isch. Ich hab keine Ahnung was dieses „Spanisch" sein soll...

Mitsuki-chan: Also kommt es ihnen Spanisch vor. :D

Ayumi-chan: *wahrend dessen mit Känguru-chan weiter streit*

Ayumi-chan hatte sich nämlich erhoben, mit den flachen Händen auf den Tisch geschlagen und ausgerufen: „C'est absolument pas vrai! Cette langue est totalement impossible à parler, sûrtout laide, horrible et détestable. C'est pas agréable. Vouz devez arrêter cette folie, cette manifestation du méchant. Cette langue terrible."

Mitsuki-chan: Aber du benutzst es doch gerade, also ist es doch möglich...

Ayumi-chan: Nein, es ist unmöglich und schrecklich, basta. *Schmoll*

Also fuhr das Känguru fort: „Der ganze Morgen wird aus Info-..."

Weiter kam er nicht, da wurde er unterbrochen.

Nur nicht direkt von Ayumi-chan, sondern dem Gedudel aus ihrer Tasche.

Ayumi-chan: Halleluja! Endlich! Ich warte schon Tage darauf, dass ich endlich telefonieren **darf**...Aber ein gewisser Jemand hat die Story ja so geschrieben...

Autorin-san: Oi, Kingawa! Was soll das heissen?

Ayumi-chan: Ond ech a de Shireijutsuin igschrebe ben...Nein das geht anders...Und ich an der Shinjitsureijin eingeschrieben bin... Auch falsch... Shinreijutsunoin? Shinjutsureishihenkanki?

*Mit Handy ins Internet geht* Ah, Shinōreijutsuin. Und ich an der Shinoureijutsuin eingeschrieben bin.

Mitsuki-chan: „Wer hat angerufen? Es war doch dein Handy, oder?"

Ayumi-chan: (-.-) Nein, es war der Schulbus.

Takeru-kun: Stimmt doch gar nicht! Das war doch kein Schulbus, was auch immer das ist!

Autorin-san: Ich sagte doch, Japaner verstehen keinen Sarkasmus...

Mitsuki-chan: :O Stylish. Ein Schulbus der 'Secret Base~Kimi ga kureta mono~' spielt...

Autorin-san: *headesk*

Mitsuki-chan: Aber sag mal, wie lange hast du noch Akku?

Ayumi-chan: Bis in die Unendlichkeit, und noch viel Weiter! *Buzz Lightyear Pose*

„Danke für den Tipp. Das weiss ich selbst eigentlich auch. Übrigens nehme ich es ab jetzt als Beleidigung, wenn du mich weiter 'Heiwa-kun' nennst. Ich bin Takeru und ich will auch nur so genannt werden." , sagte der, erst jetzt von Mitsuki-chan bemerkte, Viertklässler locker und erhob sich ebenfalls.

Ayumi-chan: Klar, Heiwa-kun

Takeru-kun: *grummel*

Irgendwann nach dem Unterricht:

Mitsuki-chan: Ayumi-chan? Erklärst du mir nochmal deine Akkutheorie? Ich checks nich ganz...(._.)

Ayumi-chan: Klar. Also. Tagtäglich sterben genug Handyakkus, das ist mein Ausdruck für der Akku geht aus, und genug Handy-Netz geht verloren und verreckt dann in einem Kaff in den Bergen, dass in der Seireitei kein Strom von Nöten ist und auch kein Netz. Gut so?

Mitsuki-chan: Klar, aber man merkt dass du aus der Schweiz kommst. :D

Ayumi-chan: Wie denn? (._.)?

Ayumi-chan: Weisst du noch die Namen der Klassensprecherinnen? Ich hab sie glaub vergessen... (._.)

Mitsuki-chan: *überzeugt* Haar un so Akihabara und Na un so Full-Goalie.

Ayumi-chan: Eeto...*prust* Also Haruko Akihana und Natsuko Fuyukouri, oder?

Mitsuki-chan: Hab ich doch gesagt oder?

Ayumi-chan: FAST.(-.-)

Ayumi-chan: Okee, Tsuki-chan, wir repetieren die in Bleach relevanten Personen.

Mitsuki-chan: Okay.

Ayumi-chan: Soutaichou Yamamoto Genryuusei Shigekuni, Fukutaichou der 1bantai ist Choujirou Sasakibe, der glaub ich weder Iris noch Pupille hat, jedenfalls im Manga ist das so... Nibantai Taichou Soi Fon, deren Fuku ist Marechiyo Oomaeda, der Fette mit dem violetten Kragen da...Sanbantai Taichou Ichimaru Ginyanote, Sanbantai Fukutaichou Kira Izuru, Yonbantai Taichou Unohana Retsu, die ist WICHTIG, ihr Fukutaichou Isane Kotetsu, Gobantai Taichou Sousuke Aizen, der ist böse, bleib ihm fern, sein Fuku Hinamori Momo, die ist zu gut für die Welt, und anders schwächlich, mag ich nicht, Rokubantai taichou Byakuya Kuchiki, Fuku: Abarai Renji, Rukias Bruder und ihr Bester Kumpel.

Klar so weit?

Mitsuki: Äääh, ja. Also: Yaya-chan, Leer-Auge, der Föhn, fette Schwuchtel, Gin *.*, Kir Inseln, Unohana, Isane-san, Big Boss Evil, Crybaby, Rukias Bruder der Eisblock und ihr bester Kumpel Tattoo-Face mit Redhead.

Ayumi-chan: Ehm, fast.

Versuch 2:

Ayumi-chan: Versuchen wir's weiter. Shichibantai Taichou Sanjin Komamura und dessen Fuku Totsaemon ...tetsumon...*nachschlag* Tetsuzaemon Iba...ne vergiss den, der ist unwichtig. Hachibantai Taichou Kyouraku Shunsui dessen Fuku heisst Nanao Ise. Kyuubantai Taichou Kaname Tousen und Kisagi Shuuhei, Juubantai Taichou Hitsugaya Toshiro mit seinen 133cm :D und Matsumoto Rangiku, die auf Gin steht, Juuichibantai Taichou Zaraki Kenpachi und Kaugummi Yachiru Kusajishi. Juunibantai Taichou Kurotsuchi Mayuri und Kurotsuchi Nemu und deine Bantai solltest du doch kennen... (-.-)

Mitsuki-chan: ehm...okeee...Der Typ mit dem Strohkübel, der Onkel da, Der mit dem Pinken Kimono, der nach Sake riecht, die Streberin, Kaname Kuran...warte...Wir haben einen Reinblüter da und ich merk das nicht? Wo ist dann mein Yagari?

Ayumi-chan: *Headdesk*

Versuch 3:

Ayumi-chan: Tsuki-chan, versuch es nochmal, okay? Mach einfach dort weiter wo wir aufgehört haben.

Mitsuki-chan: Un. Wo haben wir aufgehört? o.o?

Ayumi-chan: *seufz* Bei der Juubantai.

Mitsuki-chan: Okay. :D Also: das weisshaarige Kind, das Busenwunder, das nicht bei DSDS war...Und auf MEINEN Gin steht...

Ayumi-chan: *unwillkürlich summt* „Ich hab die Haare schön, ich hab die Haare schön, ich hab die Möpse schön, ich hab die Möpse schön..."

Mitsuki-chan: ehm...Kenpatscher...oder war es Superdaddy? Egal. Das Pinke Kaugummi, das ausnahmsweise nicht Sakura ist, Freak Show Krötschen und Nemo...warte...sind die Geschwister?

Ayumi-chan: Nein, mach weiter.

Mitsuki-chan: hm..und natürlich Juushiro Ukitake. Und wir haben keinen Fuku. Dafür 2 Dritte Sitze namens Kotetsu Kiyone und Japanischer Koch-san!

Ayumi-chan: Eh...Tsuki...das letzte stimmt nicht...

Mitsuki-chan: Nicht? Aber er reagiert darauf und hat auch noch nie etwas dazu gesagt...

Ayumi-chan: Das hat andere Gründe...

Autorin-san: Oh jaaa...

Nach dem Versuch Nummer 3:

Mitsuki-chan: Und wie war ich?

Ayumi-chan: *Headdesk* Das müssen wir noch üben...sehr, sehr oft üben...

Ein paar Schüler der Oberen Klassen ziehen Sensei an unseren beiden Blondinen vorbei.

Ayumi-chan: Wo wollt ihr mit ihm hin?

Schüler: Karaoke, wir haben ihn noch nie singen gehört, obwohl er behauptet Musik-Liebhaber zu sein

Mitsuki-chan: Au, ja. Können wir mit?

Schüler: Klar, Kohai.

Beim Karaoke:

Sensei: Aa-meeeiiisiiing graaassseee *schief*

Rest: *Ohrenzuhalt*

Ayumi-chan: Jetzt wissen wir wieso. Das sollten wir besser verbreiten, sonst kommen noch andere auf die blöde Idee...

Rest(ausser Sensei): *Nick*

Autorin-san: Ist ja nicht auszuhalten! *Sensei Ziegelstein anschmeiss*

Sensei: *umfall*

*Stille*  
>Alle: Endlich〜<p>

Kapitel 7:

Natürlich erst nachdem Ayumi dem Lehrer lang und breit erklären durfte, wieso sie eine Jungen-Uniform trug oder eben **nicht**.  
>Supaingo-sensei: Das ist aber eine Jungen-Uniform!<br>Ayumi-chan: Nein, ist es nicht!  
>Supaingo-sensei: Doch!<br>Ayumi-chan: Nein!  
>Autorin-san: *den sinnlosen Streit übertönend* Und wenn sie am Ende er Stunde noch nicht gestorben sind und Ayumi-chan wider erwarten dieses Wahlfach wählt, dann streiten sie noch das ganze Jahr.<p>

[...], nachdem die Lehrerin sie aufgefordert hatte auf Französisch zu erklären, wieso sie die Jungen-Unifrom trug.  
>Furansugo-sensei: Disez pourquoi est-ce vous portez une uniforme pour les garçons?<br>Ayumi-chan: C'est pas une uniforme pour les garçons.  
>Furansugo-sensei: Mais oui, c'est une uniforme pour les garçons!<br>Ayumi-chan: Non, c'est pas.  
>Furansugo-sensei: Si, c'est comme j'ai dit.<br>Ayumi-chan: *genervt* Vous ne devez rien dire! Vous parlez une langue totalement laid!  
>Autorin-san: Und der Rest des Ausbruchs ist bereits bekannt...(-.-) Kingawa! Du vergraulst mir die Statisten!<br>Ayumi-chan: Mir doch egal! Erklär du denen, dass das die richtige Schuluniform ist! :o

Ein Jahr nach geschehen dieses Kapitels:

Rahmen in Eingangshalle der Akademie:

Temperament ist,

sprunghaft dennoch zu manch hilft,

eine Tablette

(by Ayumi Kingawa)

Mitsuki-chan: Ayumi-chan, Ayumi-chan! Schau mal!

Ayumi-chan: Jetzt nicht im Ernst, oder? Das war ein Spass...

Autorin-san: Aus Spass wurde Ernst. Ernst ist heute ein Jahr alt.

Ayumi-chan: Facebook-Junkie... (-.-)

[...], bis Ayumi-chan dann die tolle Idee hatte, die Kanji für 'Baka', die sie mal während einer Englisch-Stunde Zuhause in der Schweiz auswendig gelernt hatte, kalligrafisch festzuhalten.  
>Mitsuki-chan: Toll, was mach ich jetzt?<br>Ayumi-chan: Kreuzworträtsel!  
>Mitsuki-chan: Und du hast zufälligerweise gerade eins dabei...(-.-)<br>Ayumi-chan: Noch besser! Hier. *Handy reich* Das Hintergrundbild ist der Spruch des Sandaime Hokage. Hier ist Kanji-Kana 1. *Buch aus Handtasche beförder* Jetzt schreibst du das lesbar auf. :D  
>Autorin-san: Das ist auch eine Möglichkeit...oder eher eine Unmöglichkeit...(._.)<p>

Mitsuki-chan: Yuyu-chan, Yuyu-chan! Schau mal! Schau mal!  
>Ayumi-chan: Du klingst wie das pinke Kaugummi, das ausnahmsweise mal nicht Sakura ist...(-.-)<br>Mitsuki-chan: Jetzt schau doch mal!  
>Ayumi-chan: Erst wenn du aufhörst dich wie Yachiru aufzuführen.<br>Mitsuki-chan: Okee... (._.)  
>Ayumi-chan: Was ist jetzt so wichtig?<br>Mitsuki-chan: :o Das da. *Auf gerahmten Kalligrafie-Schriftzug weis*

„Baka"

Ayumi-chan: *Headdesk* Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!

Die Schürze legte sie inzwischen Laura-chan um, denn als nächstes würden sie kochen.  
>Schriftzug auf Schürze: Ayumi-chan no<br>Mitsuki-chan: Was heisst der Schriftzug?  
>Ayumi-chan: Akatsuki. Siehst du? Hier ist das 'a'.<br>Mitsuki-chan: Cool. (^_^)  
>Autorin-san: Wir ignorieren einfach, das 'Ayumi-chan no' 7 Zeichen und 'Akatsuki' nur 4 hat... xD<p>

„Die kommt ganz sicher aus dem Coop. Wie kommt die Frau in die Schweiz?", erklärte Ayumi immer noch kichernd.  
>Ryouri-sensei: In Rukongai gibt's ein verstecktes Tor, das der Familie Shiba gehört. Ich darf sie ab und zu bitten mir etwas zu holen, wenn ich ihnen im Gegenzug ein paar Süssigkeiten gebe.<br>Ayumi-chan: Ab zu Kuukaku-sama! (*.*)

Autorin-san: Portal-Killer-Küchen mag mein Rechtschreibprogramm nicht...(-.-)  
>Ayumi-chan: Das heisst nicht Portal-Killer-Küchen, sondern Portal-Killer-Küken.<br>Autorin-san: o.0 erklärt einiges...*ändert* Warte mal. Portal-Killer-Küchen mag es? O.O  
>Mitsuki-chan: MAMAAA~ Darf ich ein Portal-Killer-Küken als Haustier haben?<p>

Ayumi-chan: *laut vorles* Portal-Killer-Küchen...(-.-) Wie jetzt? So wie Tor-umbringen-Ort an dem man Kocht? Was soll das sein?  
>Autorin-san: Nee...*Ayumi etwas zuflüster*<br>Ayumi-chan: *Erleuchtung* Ah, so ist das gemeint! Aber du bist wiklich die Einzige die meint der Plural von Kuchen sei Küchen...  
>Autorin-san: Im letzten Outtake hat sie's noch verstanden...(-.-)...Hoffe ich...<p>

Ayumi-chan: Sensei! Woher haben sie das Rezept?  
>Ryouri-sensei: Das hat mir mein Taichou gegeben. Ebenso die Elektronadelinjektoren. (^_^)<br>Ayumi-chan: Könnte es sein, dass sie in der 12bantai sind?  
>Ryouri-sensei: Woher wusstest du das? Naja, Taichou ist wirklich nett. Er hat mich sogar zu einer Sonderstellung in der Bantai befördert.<br>Ayumi-chan: Darf ich raten? Sie sind „Assistentin"?  
>Ryouri-sensei: Du hast Recht! *erstaunt*<br>Ayumi-chan: Erklärt einiges... (-.-)

Autorin-san: Hmm...Shinigami-Frauen-Vereinigung mag mein Rechtschreibprogramm nicht... Was mag es dann? *les* *vor Lachen fast krepier*  
>Ayumi-chan: Hm? Die Autorin stirbt fast vor Lachen...Leider nur fast...Was ist denn so komisch? *les* Bigamist-Frauen-Vereinigung, was soll das sein? (._.)? Sechsbeinig-Frauen-Vereinigung, haben die 6 Beine? o.o Schweinigel-Frauen-Vereinigung, okay...lol xD, Bigamie-Frauen-Vereinigung, ehmmm...Tsuki-chan? Kannst du dir einen Reim drauf machen?<br>Mitsuki-chan: Klar. Bigamie-Frauen-Vereinigung: Das sind die die 2 Männer haben wollen :D  
>Ayumi-chan: *nick* Du gehörst jedenfalls zur Polygamie-Frauen-Vereinigung...<br>Mitsuki-chan: Was? :O das konnte man auch als Freifach wählen? Wieso hast du mir das nicht früher gesagt?  
>Ayumi-chan&amp; wiederauferstandene Autorin-san: *headdesk*<p>

Autorin-san: Wieso siehst du eigentlich immer aus dem Fenster? Was gibt es dort draussen, was so interessant ist?  
>Ayumi-chan: Ich seh den Blättern beim Fallen zu.<br>Autorin-san: Interessant...*skeptisch* Vor allem so im Frühling.  
>Ayumi-chan: Jedenfalls interessanter als der Unterricht. (-.-)<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

Marina-chan: Okay! Hier kommt Mizuki-chans Debüt was das selber schreiben angeht. Mitsuki-chans Sicht, hat sie grösstenteils alleine Geschrieben. Ich habe nur ein bisschen ge-beta-t und von Ooc-ness bereinigt. Tut mir sorry, dass es nicht gestern on gekommen ist. Ich war abgelenkt von einem neuen 0.3-Point Pigmentstift, den ich natürlich im Rahmen meiner Matura-Arbeit testen musste. Aber ich seh das entspannt...Ich bin gestern erst um 12 Uhr mittags aufgestanden und ein Tag hat 24 h also ist jetzt noch Gestern :D

Danke auch an alle die gereviewt und kommentiert haben, ich will sie jetzt nicht alle namentlich erwähnen..oder doch will ich :D

Danke an: Socke7797, Undertakeres Fegi, DemonFlower, Toshirohinamori, littleCloud, OrlineRose1

Auf jedenfall viel Spass mit unserem Kapi..es ist wieder ein Cliffhanger, da es sonst zu lang wäre und diesmal ein bisschen ein dramatischerer.

*Grüntee und Dango aufstellt*

_Kapitel 8:Ayumi Haut ab! (1): Das Tor der Shiba und beleidigte Bäume  
><em> 

Seufzend traten sie zurück auf den Schulhof.

„Endlich ist der Horror vorbei!", rief Ayumi erleichtert.

Mitsuki kicherte bloss. „Das kannst du auch noch lauter sagen."

Jetzt grinste auch die Ältere.

„Soll ich etwa?"

Die Andere schüttelte bloss den Kopf, doch ihrer Mama schien gerade etwas einzufallen.

„Tsuki-chan! Ich muss heute Nachmittag was erledigen. Kannst du alleine zu Isane gehen? Sie sollte noch am Schultor warten und wollte uns zurück zu den Baracken bringen. Ich geh dann mal!"

Und schon lief sie in die andere Richtung davon und liess die verwirrte Mitsuki zurück.

Noch während des Laufens schrieb Ayumi eine Sms.

_'Können sie mich 2x für ca. eine Stunde in die Schweiz bringen?'_

Natürlich war diese auf Deutsch verfasst. Schliesslich sollte ein Urahara alles können. Schnell war senden gedrückt und promt kam auch die Antwort.

Auch auf Deutsch.

_'Was wird bringen mir Gegenleistung?'_

Ayumi lä roch das schwer nach Google-Translate, aber ansonsten hatte sie schon mit dem gerechnet. Also schrieb sie:

_'Ich weiss was in Zukunft mit dem Hougyoku passieren wird.'_

Schon einen Moment später kam die Antwort.

_'Laden in meinen kommen.'_

Die Blonde war inzwischen beim Hintertor der Akademie angekommen und setzte sich unter einen der Sakura-Bäume des Gartens während sie weiterschrieb.

_'Das ist das Problem. Ich befinde mich in Seireitei.'_

Ein Lächeln zierte nun ihr Gesicht, während sie sich vorstellte wie dumm Urahara nun aus der Wäsche schauen musste.

Oder zumindest überrascht.

Schliesslich kam sie, die Antwort, aber nach einer untypisch langen Pause.

_'Hakutoumon aus gehen dem nach Rukongai. Jemanden hinschicken, dich abholen'_

„Okay...So weit so gut...Aber was zum Teufel...oder Aizen oder so...ist Hakutoumon? Che. Jetzt noch 'ne Google-Suche nach dem Wort, hoffentlich stirbt Internet auch manchmal...", murmelte die Schülerin während sie auf ihr Handy eintippte und nebenbei den Jungs aus einer höheren Klasse beim Hakuda-Training zusah.

„Hmm...", murmelte sie weiter als ihr Handy nach recht kurzer Wartezeit ein Ergebnis ausspuckte. Zum Leidwesen der Autorinnen nicht wörtlich gemeint.

„Das Westtor. Hätte er das nicht sagen können? Ich dachte ein Urahara kann alles? Dann müsste er doch wissen, was Hakutoumon auf Deutsch heisst, zumindest Google-Translate sollte das. Oder wusste er, dass ich es nicht wissen würde, aber nachschlagen würde mit dem Handy und es deshalb länger wissen würde?", stellte sie spontan ihre Verschwörungstheorie auf.

Nichts desto Trotz machte sie sich aus dem Hintertor Richtung Westtor auf.

Die verwirrte, zurückgelassene Mitsuki machte sich unterdessen seufzend auf den Weg Richtung Schultor.

Dachte sie zumindest.

„Wo will Mama denn nun schon wieder hin?" fragte sie sich und ging, den Kopf gesenkt immer weiter.

Irgendwann, nach ziemlich langer Zeit, schaute sie endlich hoch und war mitten im Nirgendwo.

Eine Wiese, ein paar Büsche und Bäume. Nichts weiter war zu sehen.

„Wo bin ich denn hier gelandet?" rief sie aus, denn den Part der Schule kannte sie nicht und das Schultor war hier ganz sicher auch nicht.

Verzweifelt und voller Panik lief sie immer schneller in irgendeine Richtung und wusste bald nicht mal mehr, woher sie eigentlich gekommen war.

Plötzlich knallte sie gegen etwas und fiel zu Boden.

Auch Ayumi lief nach der ersten Ecke auf dem Weg zum Hakutoumon, etwas zeitgleich mit Mitsuki in jemanden hinein.

Mit einiger Mühe konnte sie sich noch auf den Füssen halten und verbeugte sich hastig, wobei sie es schaffte, ihre grossen Zeh in ihrer Hakama zu verfangen und trotzdem auf die Person fiel in welche sie hinein gerannt war.

„Itai-tai-tai...", murmelte Ayumi als sie sich am Boden halb auf dieser Person fand.

Als erstes sah sie die Shihakusho, also war es ein vollwertiger Shinigami.

Dann sah sie die fehlende Brust und die breiten Schultern.

Mist, sie war auf einen Typen gefallen.

Danach fing der Typ an lauthals zu lachen.

Sofort sah sie in sein Gesicht.

Seine Augen waren noch geschlossen, wahrscheinlich ihr Glück, denn im Moment hätte er tolle Aussichten auf ihr Dekolleté, und seine Haare waren Feuerrot und in ein Ananas-Gemüse, so nannte Ayumi-chan die Blätter oben an der Ananas, von Zopf gebunden.

Ja, Ayumi-chan war gerade in den Fukutaichou der 6bantai, Abarai Renji, hineingelaufen.

Dieser lachte immer noch und noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen und meinte: „Junge, du solltest mehr Essen. Du bist von Statur und Gewicht ja wie ein Mädchen. Ausserdem klingst du voll wie eins."

Schnell ging Ayumi von ihm runter, und setzte sich im Seiza vor ihn hin.

Schliesslich öffnete der Fukutaichou seine Augen wieder, welche natürlich ganz der Mann, zuerst an ihrer Oberweite klebten und dann erst zu ihren saphirblauen Augen fanden.

„Liegt vielleicht daran, dass ich auch eines bin?", meinte sie leicht genervt.

„Oh, ja, sorry. Du bist eine der neuen...eeto...", antwortete er, während er sich verlegen am Hinterkopf kratzte.

„Ayumi Kingawa.", erwiderte die Blonde nun wieder lächelnd.

„Genau. Ayumi...Ich darf dich doch so nennen, nicht? Wohin soll's so schnell? Bist du vor jemandem auf der Flucht?", fragte der Fukutaichou vor ihr nun wieder lachend und richtete sich auf.

Die Blonde immer noch sitzend nickte, nahm dankend die ihr dargebotene Hand des Rothaarigen an und liess sich aufhelfen.

„Ayumi ist in Ordnung. Jegliches Anhängsel erlaubt, sollte es nicht so extravagant sein. Solange du mir nicht so sagst wie der pinke Flummi. Oder Ginkawa. Dagegen bin ich allergisch.", meinte die Schülerin gelassen und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Oh, die legendäre Yachiru hat dich schon erwischt, du Arme. Wie nennt sie dich denn?", kam die Antwort vom acht Zentimeter grösseren.

Zähne knirschend antwortete sie: „Yuyu-chan."

Davon bekam der Grössere natürlich auch prompt einen Lachanfall.

Leicht frustriert trommelte die Blonde mit den Fäusten auf ihn ein.

„Das ist überhaupt nicht lustig!"

Sofort zwang sich Renji wieder zur Ernsthaftigkeit. Nur noch schnell eine Lachträne wischte er sich aus dem Augenwinkel und grinste weiter als er fragte: „Und wieso nicht Ginkawa? Ich denke, das ist dein Name?"

„Na, eben nicht! Ich heisse KIN-GAWA! Ginkawa ist Mitsuki-chan.", meinte Ayumi schmollend.

„Klar, klar. Verstanden. Ich nenn' dich einfach Ayumi-chan. Also kannst du mir ruhig auch Renji sagen."

„Okay, Renji. Ich hätte das 'Fukutaichou' sowieso in neun von zehn Fällen vergessen. Gut, dass du deswegen nicht böse wirst.", meinte die Schülerin erleichtert.

Wieder lachte der Rotschopf.

„Sag mal, bist du jetzt vor jemandem auf der Flucht, oder nicht? Dass du dich so beeilst...", griff er plötzlich das Thema wieder auf.

„Eeto...ano...", stammelte die Kingawa nun, als plötzlich von hinter ihr ertönte:

„Klar, sie läuft vor mir weg, weil sie mir nicht nochmal das Herz brechen will.", meinte ein gutgelaunter Takeru Heiwa der in ihre Richtung schlenderte, als sich Ayumi nach der Stimme umdrehte.

Sofort entfuhr ihr vor Überraschung ein Quietschen.

Zum Glück deutete Renji das Falsch.

„So kurz erst hier und schon einen Verehrer. Gut gemacht, Mädel. Jetzt geh, ich halt ihn auf...irgendeine Aufgabe finde ich sicher für den.", lobte Renji die Blonde in der blauen Uniform und schlug ihr recht heftig auf den Rücken, bis er sie auch schon weiter ihres Weges schubste.

Das liess sie sich nicht zweimal sagen.

Mit einem dankbaren Blick zurück auf Takeru-kun, machte sie sich sofort weiter auf den Weg zum Hakutoumon.

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht rieb sich Mitsuki den Hintern, sprang auf und verbeugte sich vor dem, den sie angerempelt hatte. „Entschuldigen Sie, bitte." rief sie sofort aus und schaute erst danach auf.

Sie war gegen einen Baum gerannt und hatte sich soeben bei ihm entschuldigt.

„Autsch. Irgendwie peinlich." sagte Mitsuki-chan leise zu sich selbst und kicherte.

Doch plötzlich hörte sie noch ein anderes Kichern.

Sofort blickte sie um sich und sah eine Silhouette an einem anderen Baum.

Die Silhouette trat aus dem Schatten und sie konnte endlich den kichernden Schrorrergami-san erkennen der, ohne seine Hilfe anzubieten einfach lachend davonlief.

„Toller Shinigami...", meinte Mitsuki abwertend und setzte sich an den Fuss des Baumes.

„Natoll...jetzt bin ich auch noch zu dumm um nicht gegen ein Baum zu laufen." regte Mitsuki sich traurig auf. „Ich habe keine Ahnung von dieser Welt. Ich weiss nicht einmal, warum ich hier gelandet bin. Ich bin Mama nur eine Schande. Sie kennt sich so gut aus und muss mich bei Allem rausreden. Und jetzt hab ich mich auch noch verlaufen, weil ich einfach keine Ahnung habe, wo hier was ist. Ich bin echt dumm!" flüsterte Mitsuki-chan leise zu sich selbst und fing an zu weinen.

Sie konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören, als plötzlich eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter ruhte. Erschrocken wich Mitsuki nach hinten hin aus und starrte in das Gesicht eines Mannes, dessen Gesicht drei Narben zierten.

Irgendwo hatte sie sein Gesicht schon einmal gesehen.

„Ginkawa?" fragte der Mann.  
>„Hi..Hiiii..Hiiisagi?" fragte Mitsuki-chan verzweifelt, da sie sich nicht sicher war, wie er wirklich hieß, fügte aber noch schnell ein „-fukutaichou" hinzu.<p>

„Ja. Was machst du hier? Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Hisagi etwas verlegen, da es ihm wohl unangenehm war.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Mitsuki, dass man sehen konnte, dass sie geweint hatte.

Schnell wischte sie sich die Tränen weg und sagte: „Ja..ja..klar...es ist ..alles in Ordnung. Aber sag mal, kannst du mich vielleicht zum Schultor bringen? Ich habe mich wohl...verlaufen." Eigentlich wollte sie nur schnell das Thema wechseln, schliesslich konnte sie ihm ja schlecht sagen, dass sie Ayumi lieber eine grössere Hilfe wäre.

„Klar kann ich dich dahin führen." antwortete Hisagi und half Mitsuki-chan auf die Beine. „Dankeschön" sagte diese und ging ihm hinterher.

Nach einer Weile fragte Hisagi, warum Mitsuki-chan geweint habe.

Nur zögerlich antwortete sie: „Wissen Sie...Ich..habe Angst. Ich fühle mich hier alleine. Ich habe zwar meine Mama hier, aber ich vermisse auch meine ganzen Freunde und meine Geschwister. Ich kenne mich hier nicht aus und ich habe das Gefühl, ich würde hier nicht reinpassen. Ich weiss kaum etwas von diesem Ort und alles ist so schwierig. Ich fühle mich wie ein Parasit. Jemand, der erduldet wird. Ich glaube, ich bereite meiner Mama hier grosse Schande und das möchte ich nicht. Ich habe Angst davor, dass sie nicht so aufgenommen wird, wie sie es verdient hat, durch mich. Ich bin einfach ein Klotz am Bein."

Hisagi war überrascht über die Offenheit, aber auch über das Gesagte.

„Aber..sag doch sowas nicht! Natürlich ist die Situation ein bisschen merkwürdig, aber ich glaube nicht dass du deiner 'Mutter' ein Klotz am Bein bist."

Hisagi blieb stehen. „Ihr seid doch erst vor kurzem hier angekommen. Du musst dich ertsmal einleben. Du wirst schon sehen, bald wirst du dich hier auskennen. Es dauert alles halt nur eine kleine Weile. Bedenke...man kann nichts gleich auf Anhieb super. Also mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Und wenn du willst, dann kann ich dir ja einiges zeigen. Dann wirst du dich hier schnell zurecht finden."

Plötzlich umarmte Mitsuki-chan ihn und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Shihakushou.

Überrascht von sich selbst liess sie ihn aber nach kurzer Zeit wieder los und entschuldigte sich. Hisagi, sichtlich verlegen, winkte nur schnell ab und ging wieder voran.

Erst nach einer Weile fragte er zurückhaltend: „Ist die andere wirklich deine Mutter?"

Das hob Mitsukis Laune ein Wenig.

„Klar, und die kleine Schwester von Sarina ist ihre Urgrossmutter.", meinte sie lachend zum absolut noch mehr verwirrten Hisagi.

Nach ein paar Momenten befand sie aber ihn einzuweihen, nicht dass es ihn die ganze Nacht wachhalten würde.

„Nee, das ist ein Spiel von uns. Wir haben alle Freunde irgendwie als Familie eingeordnet. Ich bin Ayumi-chans Tochter und ihre beste Freundin ist ihr Zwilling, eine andere Freundin ist deren Tochter, also meine Cousine. Jedenfalls machen sie sich einen Spass daraus die Familie immer weiter zu erweitern. So weit ich weiss soll eine ein Verhältnis und eine Tochter mit Orlando Bloom haben."

Hisagi nickte wirkte zwar nur ein kleines Bisschen weniger verwirrt, aber er nickte.

Den Rest des Weges schwiegen sie.

Beide wussten irgendwie nicht was sie sagen sollten.

Erst als sie am Schultor angekommen waren, bedankte Mitsuki-chan sich noch einmal bei Hisagi und verabschiedete ihn.

Danach ging sie zu Isane und entschuldigte sich für die Verspätung. Ausserdem erklärte Mitsuki ihr, dass Ayumi abgehauen sei und sie keine Ahnung habe, was jetzt eigentlich los sei.

Unterdessen war Ayumi-chan beim Hakutoumon angekommen, wo sie als erstes Jidanbou Ikkanzaka, den riesige Shinigami, der Wächter des Hakutoumon war, traf.

Und er stand ihr gerade im Weg.

„Ikkanzaka-san!", versuchte die im Gegensatz zum Riesen winzige Ayumi ihm zuzurufen.

Der Wächter beliess es bei einem kurzen Bohren in seinem linken Ohr, als ob er nicht sicher war etwas gehört zu haben.

Ayumi seufzte. Eigentlich wollte sie ja unauffällig bleiben.

Es war ja nicht so als wäre in einen Fukutaichou rennen auffällig...

Aber es half ja auch nichts.

In einem letzten Versuch ging sie zu ihm hin und zog dreimal Kräftig an seiner Hakama.

Natürlich in der Hoffnung, dass sie nicht runterfallen würde, was wir Autorinnen ja so gerne geschehen lassen hätten, also eher Ayumis Reaktion, nicht den Typ ohne Hosen, aber wir wollten mal nicht so sein, und beliessen es dabei, dass Jidanbou sie weiter ignorierte, weil er seine Ohren seit Jahren nicht mehr gewaschen hatte.

Er tat dies auch nur einmal im Jahrzehnt und das Datum würde erst kurz bevor Ichigo in die Soul Society kam sein.

Was seine Ohren mit seiner Shihakusho zu tun haben wissen selbst wir, die allwissenden Autorinnen-san, leider nicht, es wollte einfach mal gesagt werden.

Wir wissen auch nicht was Shihakusho mit Pilatushof zu tun hat, aber Rechtschreibprogramm-san sieht das...

Aber zurück zur Geschichte: Ayumi wurde weiter von Jidanbou ignoriert, weil ihm zufälligerweise gerade dieses Bein halb-eingeschlafen war.

Er könnte noch aufstehen, aber Gefühl hatte er deshalb keines mehr in dem Bein.

Also gab die Blondine auf und rief ihm mit voller Stimme zu: „Ikkanzaka-san!"

Der Riese zuckte zusammen, als er das vernahm, ein paar Menos Grande in Hueco Mundo auch und bückte sich runter um nach der Quelle des Rufs Ausschau zu halten.

Schliesslich, sah er sie. Die kleine Shinigami-Studentin in der blauen Uniform, die er, kurzsichtig wie er war, für einen schmächtigen Jungen hielt.

„Hey, Junge was ist denn los? Welches Mädchen hat gerade gerufen?", fragte der Ratlose Wächter die Schülerin.

Genervt antwortete sie ihm fix: „Ich bin das Mädchen. Ich hab hier zwei recht schlagfertig Argumente dafür. Jedenfalls, könnte ich vielleicht durch? Ich möchte...äh...meine Grossmutter besuchen."

Das letzte hatte sie schnell erfunden. Sollte ja niemand wissen, dass der ehemalige Taichou der 12bantai noch seine Finger im Spiel hatte hier in Soul Society...

Noch weniger dass sie von ihm wusste oder mit ihm Geschäfte machen wollte.

Der Riese blinzelte.

„Ah, sorry. Ich dachte wegen der blauen Uniform. Sag deiner Grossmutter einen lieben Gruss von mir. Los geh durch, sie wartet sicher schon. Sie ist sicher stolz auf dich, dass du Shinigami wirst.", meinte er freundlich.

Ayumi beeilte sich hindurch zu gehen.

„Danke, Ikkanzaka-san!", rief sie ihm dankend zu.

Doch dieser winkte ab.

„Nichts zu danken. Und ich bin bloss Jidanbou. Also nichts mit -san. Werd' mir ja 'ne gute Shinigami!", meinte er gutmütig und schüttelte nebenbei das eingeschlafene Bein, um sein Gefühl zurück zu erlangen.

Ayumi lächelte und rannte los, mitten hinein in Rukongai.

Jidanbou war wirklich nett.

Ein bisschen zu freundlich für einen Torwächter vielleicht und er hing sicher zu sehr an seinen Streitäxten, wie man von Ichigos Zusammentreffen mit ihm, bei welchem Ichigo sie zerstörte und er deswegen zu heulen anfängt, weiss.

Aber trotzdem mochte Ayumi ihn.

Mittlerweile war sie ausser Sichtweite des Riesen und hielt an.

Hier war sie noch nie gewesen.

Rukongai allgemein.

Sie und Tsuki-chan hatten, ja, den unkonventionellen Weg genommen.

Mitten hinein in Seireitei.

Die Blonde blickte sich um.

Da erkannte sie im peripheren Sehen, oder wie jeder normale Mensch es sagen würde, nur nicht Autorin-san, die Streberin, im Augenwinkel, einen Schwarzen Fleck, den sie so gleich als Katze identifizierte.

Sofort stürmte sie hin und kraulte diese.

Es war eine schwarze Katze die anmutig um ihre Beine Strich und sich schnurrend an ihr rieb.

„Na, Yoruichi-san? Bringen sie mich zu Urahara?", fragte die Blonde gleich als sie die plötzliche Änderung im Verhalten der Katze bemerkte.

„Respekt, dass du mich erkannt hast. Nicht schlecht für eine Akademie-Schülerin.", meinte Yoruichi lächelnd.

„Eine Katze vorraus schicken, das kann nur von ihnen kommen. Aber auch wenn sie maskiert sind, laufen sie nicht Gefahr entdeckt zu werden? Von Soi Fon-taichou zum Beispiel?", sagte die Blonde sich, den Staub von der blauen Hakama klopfend, aufrichtend.

Die Frau hinter ihr, Yoruichi-san, hatte ihre langen, violetten Haare und ihr wohlbekanntes dunkelhäutiges Gesicht mit einem orangen Tuch verschleiert.

'Wie in Bleach Band 18', dachte der Bleach-Fan sofort, denn sie kannte den Band auswendig, da es einer der Wenigen war, den sie bereits erstanden hatte.

Die Violetthaarige lächelte ihr typisches, katzenhaftes Lächeln und bedeutete dem Mädchen zu folgen.

Natürlich befolgte Ayumi den stillen Befehl und folgte zur Momentanen Residenz der Familie Shiba.

Erstaunt sah sie zur 'Aussendekoration' der Residenz. Das war wohl nicht ihr Ernst oder?

Sie hatte von Kuukaku ja etwas schlimmes, abstruses, monströses, hirntotes erwartet, aber nicht das.

Statt der im Manga vorkommenden Füsse, standen dort, haltet euch fest, jetzt kommt's, riesige Vampir-Hauer.

So n Oberkiefer eines Vampirs, mit Fangzähnen und so, einfach 20-30 Meter gross.

Und sie glitzerten.

Und zwar so, dass wenn dieses Glitzer-Zeug in die Luft gerät, Ayumi und Mitsuki ganz sicher keinen Muskel mehr bewegen, da alles so regenbogenfarbig schimmert.

Auf jeden Fall zog Ayumi nun zögerlich an Yoruichis Ärmel und sah sie fragend an.

Diese seufzte.

„Daran ist nur dieses dumme Buch schuld. Ich dachte ja, es wäre eine gute Idee ihr ein Buch mit zu nehmen. Und da es so beliebt war, hab ich ihr doch Twilight mitgenommen. Aber dass sie es so liebt...Das Buch ist zwar recht schnuckelig, so als Teenie, aber konstant diesen Zucker hält man doch nicht aus! Ich meine...Kuukaku liest dieses Buch sicher schon zum hundertsten Mal durch!", regte sich die um einiges Ältere auf.

Die Blonde nickte nur.

Sie konnte ja schlecht sagen, dass sie das Buch liebte.

Aber sie hatte da eine leicht andere Situation.

Sie **war** ein Teenie und sie kannte Liebe nur aus Büchern. Und FF's.

Vorallem FF's.

Auf jeden Fall kamen sie zum Vordereingang und ihnen wurde von Kuukaku-sama höchstpersönlich geöffnet.

„Yoruichi, schon lange nicht mehr gesehen...Darf ich raten? Das Tor?", sagte die Hausherrin mit einem grossen Grinsen im Gesicht.

Ayumis Führerin nickte.

Dann wanderte Kuukakus Blick zur Schülerin.

„Woah, Kleine. Mut hast du, muss ich sagen. Was sagen die Lehrer dazu, dass du die Jungs-Uniform trägst? Naja, mir egal, mir gefällst du. Du kannst gerne öfters kommen.", erklärte sie bestimmt.

Ayumi lächelte.

„Um ehrlich zu sein: Das ist die Mädchen-Uniform. Aber ich mag rot sowieso nicht so, deshalb ist's mir nur Recht, dass sie sich immer verändert wenn ich sie ganz angezogen habe. Und die Lehrer...Ohne-Balla hat's eingesehen...ehm..ne warte..Känguru...nein. Oonabara hiess er. Mist Tsuki färbt ab. Jedenfalls die Franz-Lehrerin hab ich zusammengestaucht, als sie meinte ich sollte es auf Franz erklären, jetzt heult sie. Den Spanisch...Hollow-isch-sensei...der mag mich einfach nicht mehr... und ein Paar Fukutaichous und Taichous wissen es inzwischen auch.", zählte sie an ihren Fingern ab.

Kuukakus Lächeln wurde noch breiter.

„Die Franz-Lehrerin? Die hatte ich im Privat-Unterricht. Wie hast du denn das hinbekommen? Sie wollte und wollte nicht aufgeben bei mir..."

Ayumis Augen glitzerten.

„Auf Französisch beschimpft. Wenn ich etwas kann, dann ist es auf Französisch, über Französisch herziehen. Ich kann diese Sprache nämlich nicht ab. Und wie's aussieht werde ich sie nie mehr haben."

„Mädchen, du gefällst mir, echt. Du bist hier jederzeit willkommen. Dann kannst du mir gerne ein paar Geschichten aus der Akademie erzählen.", meinte Kuukaku schlicht grinsend, „Aber ich glaube Yoruichi muss dich zu Urahara bringen."

„Ich komme gerne mal vorbei, Kuukaku-san.", meinte die Blonde ebenfalls grinsend.

„Nur Kuukaku! Bin doch keine alte Frau! Wie heisst du, Blondie?", stellte die Hausherrin fest.

„Ayumi Kingawa.", sagte Ayumi ihr direkt in die Augen sehend, „Aber für dich einfach Ayumi, Kuukaku."

„Also bis dann Ayumi.", grinste die Shiba, als Yoruichi die andere schon in den Garten zum Senkaimon schob.

„Die Shiba-Familie hat also ein eigenes.", murmelte die Blonde mehr zu sich als zu Yoruichi, bekam aber trotzdem eine Antwort.

„Ja, die Kuchiki auch, aber Byakkun hätte was dagegen, wenn ich seines brauchen würde, glaube ich zu wissen.", schmunzelte sie und schob die Blonde vor ihr hinein.

„Wie lange ist es offen?", fragte diese sofort.

Sie wusste, dass wenn sie nicht schnell genug drüben wäre, dass sie nicht wieder aus dem Dangai, der verfluchten Zwischenwelt zwischen Diesseits und Jenseits, kommen würde. Vom Putzwagen ganz zu schweigen.

„Keine Panik, das ist nicht wie die, die Urahara erschafft. Dieses ist konstant...mehr oder weniger, da Kuukaku gerne Umzieht aber ansonsten schon. Es hat keine Höchstdauer. Solange sie zusieht, dass es offen bleibt, bis wir drüben sind.

Ayumi nickte, hielt dann aber inne.

„Oder auch nicht. Also ich nehm' meine Beine in die Hand. Dort hinten Kommt der Putzdienst. Und den will ich nicht kennenlernen.", rief sie Yoruichi noch zu während sie auf das Viereckige Licht des Ausgangs zu rannte.

Nun blickte auch Yoruichi zurück und tat dasselbe.

Erst als sie schliesslich das Licht durchschritten hatten, ohne Bekanntschaft mit dem Putzdienst zu machen und mitten in Uraharas, Ayumi wohlbekanntem, Untergrundtrainingsareal ankamen, hielten sie an.

Mitten auf Uraharas Tisch mit dem vorbereiteten Tee, wäre noch zu bemerken, was Ayumi jedoch erst tat als sie durch Uraharas dezentes Räuspern darauf Aufmerksam gemacht wurde.

Schnell trat sie runter vom Tischchen und sah zu ihrem „Gastgeber".

„Ich wünsche einen herzlichst schönen Tag, dürfte ich wohl deinen Namen erfahren?", fragte der Shop-Besitzer mit seinem typischen Lächeln und seinem Fächer ausnahmsweise zugeklappt in der Hand.

„Ayumi Kingawa. Erstes Jahr an der Shinoureijutsuin, Urahara-**taichou**."

Marina-chan: Also? Was wird wohl noch passieren? Ihr erfahrt es...nächste Woche :D

MUHAHAHA.


	10. Chapter 9

Marina-chan: Soooo. Hier kommen, ein bisschen spät, die 16 Open Office-Seiten von Kapi 9...oder 10 je nach dem wo ihr lest.

Ich hab Gründe wieso ich diese Woche spät dran bis :D

Hab ich mir einen neuen PC/Laptop gekauft *vom Pc auf welchem sie schreib zum Lappi weiter hinter schaut* *Grins* und dann irgendwie geschafft, dass der PC ein passwort wollte, dass ich nicht eingerichtet habe und mein grosser Bro, der Informatik-Student, musste mir meinen PC dann hacken, damit ich wieder drauf kam :D

Ich hätte ja eigentlich eine Matura-Arbeit, die ich machen sollte...

Ich hatte ein kreaTIEF...und das Kapi wollte nicht fertig werden...ihr seht ja 16 Seiten...

Meine Tante aus England ist am Freitag gekommen und ich hatte sie und ihre Familie 8 Jahre lang nicht gesehen...und den einen Cousin noch nie o.O

Ich hab das Certificate of Advanced English gemacht und ein A gekriegt (Das musste ich feiern :D)

Am Montag () war bei uns zwar Nationalfeiertag aber ich musste von 16.00 Uhr bist 01.00 arbeiten...(ihr habt euch sicher gewundert wo ich das Geld für den Lappi her hatte ;-) )

Und ich musste mir noch diese Gründe ausdenken :D

Genug Gründe?

Ausserdem hatten mizuki-chan und ich uns gedacht dass wir ab diesem Kapi nach und nach die Charas richtig vorstellen, aber angesichts der 16 Seiten, verschieben wir das auf nächste Woche, wenn ich hoffentlich schaffe es pünktlich on zu stellen.

Auf jeden Fall viel spass mit dem letzten Kapi dass ich auf meinem alten Lappi geschrieben hab'!

*Kekse und Grüntee hinstell, da laut Facebook morgen KEKSETAG ist :D*

_Kapitel 9:Ayumi haut ab(2): Kore wa Urahara Shouten...hallo? Urahara-san, sie sollen nicht singen, sondern mich zu meinem Matura-Vorsingen bringen!_

_Erst als sie schliesslich das Licht durchschritten hatten, ohne Bekanntschaft mit dem Putzdienst zu machen und mitten in Uraharas, Ayumi wohlbekanntem, Untergrundtrainingsareal ankamen, hielten sie an._

_Mitten auf Uraharas Tisch mit dem vorbereiteten Tee, wäre noch zu bemerken, was Ayumi jedoch erst tat als sie durch Uraharas dezentes Räuspern darauf Aufmerksam gemacht wurde._

_Schnell trat sie runter vom Tischchen und sah zu ihrem „Gastgeber"._

„_Ich wünsche einen herzlichst schönen Tag, dürfte ich wohl deinen Namen erfahren?", fragte der Shop-Besitzer mit seinem typischen Lächeln und seinem Fächer ausnahmsweise zugeklappt in der Hand._

„_Ayumi Kingawa. Erstes Jahr an der Shinoureijutsuin, Urahara-**taichou**."  
><em> 

„Und dürfte ich erfahren, woher du von mir weisst, Ayumi-kun?", fragte der Hutträger immer noch fett grinsend.

Ayumi überlegte kurz. Was wäre das Sinnvollste, das sie sagen könnte?

„Informationen haben einen Preis. Wenn sie mich zweimal für ungefähr eine Stunde in die Schweiz, genauer nach Luzern, bringen, dann werde ich Ihnen die ersehnten Antworten geben."

Attacke!, meinte die Blonde sarkastisch in Gedanken, während Uraharas Lächeln um einen Millimeter geschrumpft war, was er aber geschickt mit seinem Fächer, den er schnell geöffnet hatte, versteckte.

„Setz' dich doch und nimm dir doch ein bisschen Tee. Dann können wir das weitere besprechen.", meinte er schliesslich und deutete mit einer einladenden Geste zum Tischchen, auf welchem Ayumi zuvor noch gestanden hatte.

Die Blonde nickte Urahara kurz zu und setzte sich.

Tessai schenkte ihr schnell eine Tasse ein, die sie dankend annahm und an welcher sie vorsichtig nippte.

„Da ich nun mal nicht weiss, wie nützlich deine Informationen für mich sein könnten, biete ich dir einen anderen Deal an, Ayumi-kun."

„Ich höre.", erwiderte die Kingawa kühl, während sie sich steht's ermahnte, keine Schwäche zu zeigen.

„Ich denke, die Schweiz hat sicher einige Süssigkeiten, die in meinem Shop für neue Kunden sorgen würden. Würdest du mir zeigen, wo ich diese in 'Luzern' kaufen kann?"

Einen Augenblick überlegte die Blonde.

War das ein Witz?

Musste es doch, Urahara würde nie so blöd sein, dieses Angebot ohne Hintergedanken zu stellen.

„Das wird nicht der einzige Beweggrund sein, Urahara-san, nur euren Laden aufzustocken...Welches Ziel verfolgt Ihr wirklich?"

Darauf lachten sowohl Yoruichi-san als auch Urahara-san herzlich.

„Kisuke, sie hat dich schon durchschaut.", meinte die Violetthaarige grinsend.

„Ja, wahrlich ein schlaues Mädchen. Aber du hast recht, Kleine. Ich werde mir das Recht vorbehalten, dich während unserem 'Einkaufsbummel' zu befragen.", erklärte Urahara-san lächelnd, stetig den Fächer vor seinem Gesicht wedelnd.

„In Ordnung, dann werde ich mir das Recht vorbehalten, auf bestimmte Fragen nicht zu antworten.", meinte Ayumi ihn ebenfalls anlächelnd.

Eine weile lächelten sie hin und her, bis die Schülerin schliesslich ihren Tee ausgetrunken hatte und Urahara-san eine geschäftsmässigere Miene aufsetzte.

„Nun, kommen wir zu den Details. Wann? Wohin? Wieso?", zählte der Hutträger auf.

Ayumi kicherte und nahm sich einen der Kekse die Tessai mit dem Kommentar „Gerade frisch gebacken" auf den Tisch stellte und knabberte, nachdem sie sich artig bedankt hatte, daran.

„Ich hoffe natürlich, dass das nicht zu den Fragen gehört, die du nicht beantworten willst, sonst werde ich dir nämlich schlecht helfen können.", meinte Urahara nach andauernder Stille leichthin in den Raum hinein.

Sofort sammelte sich die Blondine und begann zu reden.

„Zuerst wann, sonst muss ich mehr erklären. Heute von 17.30 bis 18.30. Am Mittwoch von 16.50 bis 17.50."

Sie hielt inne und nahm ihre Teetasse zur Hand, die Tessai aufmerksamerweise wieder aufgefüllt hatte.

Bevor sie einen Schluck nahm fuhr sie jedoch fort.

„Wohin, ist einfach. Beide male nach Luzern. Heute an den Pilatusplatz, genauer Spitalmühle. Und am Mittwoch in die Kantonsschule Reussbühl. Weshalb, fragen sie. Ich habe ein Matura-Vorspiel, dass ich nicht verpassen will. Sonst könnte ich nicht in Frieden ruhen und kein Buddha werden.", erzählte die Blonde kichernd dem drei Zentimeter grösseren Blonden Hutträger.

„Nichts Anderes?", fragte Yoruichi-san neugierig.

„Nein, nicht Anderes. Ausser vielleicht...Ich würde schon zu gerne meiner verdammten Klasse einen gehörigen Schrecken einjagen, wenn ich darf. Und ein paar Briefe auftauchen lassen. Obwohl ich das natürlich auch via SMS regeln könnte.", meinte die Blonde kichernd, ihr anliegen als nichts weiter abstempelnd. Sonst würde Urahara ihr vielleicht noch den Besuch verweigern.

Schweigend sass sie nun da und nippte an ihrem Tee, während sie aus dem Augenwinkel Urahara beobachtete, der die Vorteile und Nachteile zu erwägen schien.

Würde er nein sagen, würde sie sehr wahrscheinlich einen sehr erwachsenen Anfall von Trotzphase haben, denn sie hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt mindesten diesen Teil ihrer Matura zu machen, auch wenn alle anderen Teile durch ihren Tod zur Unmöglichkeit geworden waren, so wollte sie immer noch diesen einen Teil machen, als Abschluss von beinahe elf verschwendeten Jahren ihres Lebens.

Zwölf wenn man den Kindergarten zählte, aber das tat man nicht, da man dort einfach spielte und in Ayumis Fall aufräumen musste, sobald das Biene Maja Lied kam.

Und da man niemals innerhalb dieser Zeit fertig wurde, folgte auch immer 'Pippi Langstrumpf'.

Auch die Autoren wundern sich heute noch, was für eine CD das sein mag. Das werden sie wohl auch nicht herausfinden, es sei denn Marina-chan rafft sich dazu auf, an einem Schultag die Strasse hoch zu gehen und die Kindergärtnerin selbst zu fragen.

„Ach, nimm das Mädchen auch dorthin. Sie hat Mut bewiesen, dass sie überhaupt erst hierher gekommen ist.", meinte Yoruichi, die Ayumi wohl angesehen hatte, wie angespannt sie war.

„Okay.",meinte dieser fix, „Dann machen wir uns doch auf nach 'Luzern'."

Verdattert schaute Ayumi zum Hutträger, der sich erhob und den imaginären Staub von der Hose klopfte.

Das war wohl nicht sein Ernst...Zwar besser für sie aber sie hätte nie erwartet, dass Urahara sich wirklich so Sorglos verhält.

Auch wenn sie wusste, dass er eigentlich viel mehr bedachte, als es den Anschein erweckte.

„Kommst du, Ayumi-kun?", fragte Urahara bereits am Tor angekommen, zu der Blondine zurückblickend.

Hastig erhob diese sich und eilte zu ihm herüber.

„Aber natürlich,Urahara-san.", meinte sie lächelnd und folgte ihm hoch in den Laden.

Unterdessen hatte Isane Mitsuki in die Baracken der 13bantai begleitet. Nur leider konnte sie nicht länger bleiben, sondern musste an eine Versammlung.

Ziemlich gestresst, da ihre Schwester auch hin sollte und der festen Überzeugung Mitsuki nicht 'Japanischem Koch-san', Sentarou Kotsubaki, zu überlassen, sah sie sich nun nach einem annehmbareren Aufpasserchen für Mitsuki-chan um.

Schliesslich wollte sie nicht, dass Mitsuki-chan etwas geschah, was zwangsläufig so sein würde, wie man an ihrem 'Umweg' zum Akademie-Tor gemerkt hatte.

Als dann Matsumoto wenige Augenblicke später an der 13 Bantai vorbei lief, witterte Isane ihre Chance.

Sie war ohnehin schon viel zu spät dran.

„Matsumoto-san, sie sollten doch eigentlich die Dokumente des SFV ordnen, oder?"

Ertappt sah sich die Vollbusige nach der Fukutaichou um.

„Aber ich mach ihnen einen Vorschlag. Wenn sie auf Ginkawa-san..."

Hier unterbrach Mitsuki sie und sagte schnell: „Mitsuki!"

„...hier aufpassen, werde ich die Dokumente abarbeiten, sobald ich aus der Versammlung komme.", schlug sie ihr vor.

Dass der Deal zu Isanes Vorteil wäre, da Matsumoto eh nur wenige Dokumente hatte heute, erwähnte sie nicht und deshalb war es auch keine Überraschung als Matsumoto zusagte.

So konnte Isane zu ihrer Versammlung eilen und Matsumoto hatte nun Mitsuki an der Backe.

„Matsumoto-san? Was wollen wir machen?", fragte die blonde Schülerin die Fukutaichou.

„Hm...Ich weiss was.", meinte diese nach kurzer Denkzeit schlicht und zog sie in ein Häuschen recht in der Mitte Seireiteis, welches ein für Mitsuki unentzifferbares Schild über der Türe hatte.

Nichts ahnend folgte sie der Fukutaichou.

„Hier ist ein Gigai. Den kannst du für unsere zwei Besuche ausleihen.", meinte Urahara zu Ayumi, welche nur nickte, als Zeichen dass sie verstanden hatte.

„Am besten schlüpfst du gleich hinein, damit wir gehen können.", klärte er sie weiter auf.

Ayumi tat wie geheissen und sah an sich, oder dem Gigai in dem sie sich befand, herunter.

Normale blaue Röhrenjeans und ein weisses T-Shirt mit einem Panda und Bambus in Schwarzen Aufdruck darauf.

Eigentlich Annehmbar, wenn man nicht Ayumi hiess. Oder Viveca. Oder beides.

Also kramte sie sich aus der Handtasche, die mysteriöserweise auch einen festen Körper angenommen hatte, genau wie ihr Handy, und beförderte ein paar Haarspangen, Make-up und ein paar goth-loli Accessoires zu Tage.

Fix machte sie sich schnell die Haare, damit sie sie nicht störten, legte sich ein Spitzenhalsband um und schminkte sich in braun-tönen, um ihre speziellen Blauen Augen zu betonen.

Sonst dachten immer alle, sie hätte grüne Augen wegen den gelben Sprenkeln, die sich in ihrem seltsamen Blau befanden.

Als sie endlich zufrieden war, Urahara-san hatte schmunzelnd daneben gestanden, während Yoruichi ihr Tipps und Kommentare abgegeben hatte, führte Urahara sie wieder zum Untergrundtrainingsareal und zeigte auf ein Tor aus...Papierblättern.

Bei diesem Anblick konnte sich Ayumi einfach nicht zurückhalten.

„Sie mögen wohl Papiermasche.", meinte sie kichernd und auch Yoruichi stimmte mit ein.

„Du solltest ihn sehen, wenn er daran arbeitet. Ein Freak sag ich dir, ein Freak. Er arbeitet so sorgfältig daran, dass es keine einzige unebene oder zerknitterte Stelle gibt, dass er inzwischen schon ein Kidou erfunden hat, das es so hinkriegt."

Beleidigt zu den beiden lachenden Frauen sehend, meinte der angesprochene Freak bloss: „Was? Es ist ein günstiges und trotzdem stabiles Baumaterial!"

„Und deshalb brauchst du ja auch Kidou, damit es perfekt wird und schmeisst es weg sobald du die kleinste Falte entdeckst.", meinte Yoruichi weiter kichernd und auch Ayumi konnte nicht aufhören.

Beleidigt drehte Urahara sich um und stellte irgendwie die Koordinaten ein, was Ayumi natürlich nicht mitbekam, da sie sich sehr anstrengen musste, um sich nicht am Boden zu kugeln.

Als er dann fertig war, zog er sie einfach mit, weg von Yoruichi, weshalb ihr Kichern langsam aber sicher abklang, bis sie schliesslich recht ernst am Torbogen des Bahnhofs Luzern standen.

Bei Matsumoto und Mitsuki sah es unterdessen ganz anders aus, denn die Fukutaichou hatte die Schülerin in eine Kneipe mitgenommen.

Einige andere Shinigami lungerten auch hier rum, aber nur wenige, da eigentlich noch Dienst war.

Schnorrergami-san gehörte dazu.

Fröhlich setzte sich Matsumoto an einen der niedrigen Tische und bedeutete Mitsuki es ihr nach zu tun.

Zögerlich folgte sie der Anweisung, noch immer kritisch umsehend.

„Was möchtest du haben?", wurde sie, sobald sie sass, auch schon von ihrem Gegenüber gefragt.

„Ähmm...Cola?"

„Klar.", sagte Matsumoto kurz und rief auch schon dem Wirt zu, „Zweimal eine Flasche Sake, bitte!"

Verständnislos sah Mitsuki zur Fukutaichou, die sie nur um ein paar Zentimeter überragte.

„Was? Ich hab keine Ahnung was Cola ist. Aber es ist doch sicher ein alkoholisches Getränk. Also hab ich dir das nächstbeste bestellt.", erwiderte diese Schulterzuckend.

Ja, das konnte noch heiter werden, dachte die Schülerin bei sich, fragte dann aber: „Ich weiss ja nicht, ich hab die Schulregeln ja nicht mitbekommen, aber ist es uns Schülern nicht eigentlich verboten zu trinken?"

„Hmm. Kann sein...", meinte Matsumoto bloss abwinkend und sah sehnsüchtig zum sich nähernden Kellner mit ihren Sakeflaschen.

Als er dann endlich die Flaschen und Sakeschälchen hingestellt hatte, und natürlich ihrer Stammkundin Matsumoto noch ein bisschen Tratsch erzählt hatte, von Leuten, deren Namen Mitsuki noch nie gehört hatte, oder vielleicht mal flüchtig von Ayumi-chan erwähnt worden waren, und Matsumoto bereits ein Schälchen geleert hatte, bevor die Schülerin auch nur ein Wort hatte sagen können, sagte diese schnell: „Ich habe das noch nie getrunken! Matsumoto-san kann ich nicht einfach etwas Alkoholfreies haben?"

Vehement schüttelte diese aber den Kopf.

„Nichts da. Probier mindestens ein Schälchen!"

Und schon hatte sie Mitsuki eingeschenkt und sah ihr erwartend entgegen.

Ich wusste doch, dass das noch heiter werden kann, dachte die kleinere Blonde sarkastisch und nahm sich schnell das Schächen.

Unter Matsumotos wachsamen Blick, damit sie es auch ja nicht einfach weg schüttete, trank die Schülerin also das Schälchen in einem Zug aus.

Am Bahnhof Luzern war auch um zwei Uhr nachmittags viel los. Ein paar Schüler wuselten entweder Richtung Schule, da ihre Mittagspause bis hierhin angedauert hatte oder nach Hause, da sie endlich Schulfertig hatten.

Einige wenige gingen auch in die Stadt, da sie Schulfrei hatten oder machten.

Urahara sah erwartend zu Ayumi.

„Und was machen wir jetzt? Du kennst dich am besten aus hier in Luzern, Ayumi-kun, da du anscheinend von hier kommst."

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Ayumis Gesicht aus.

Ja, das war sie. Sie gehörte hier hin. Oder hatte mal hierhin gehört.

Alle die sie kannte waren hier. Und würden auch länger noch hier sein.

Aber sie war wieder zu hause.

„Die Läden haben am Montag bis 18.30 Uhr geöffnet. Das heisst, wir sollten vor meiner Probe die Süssigkeiten suchen gehen. Am Mittwoch können wir nachher noch gehen, da Emmen, das dort näher liegt, am Mittwoch bis 21.00 Uhr Abendverkauf hat.", erklärte sie freundlich.

„Gut, welche Süssigkeiten, denkst du sind in der Schweiz einzigartig?", fragte Urahara lächelnd und mit seinem Fächer wedelnd.

Dass sie von allen angestarrt wurden, vor allem der Hutträger, machte ihnen wenig aus.

„Die Schweiz ist berühmt für Käse, Schokolade und Uhren. Und Roger Federer, aber drei von vier sind keine Süssigkeiten und zwei von denen sind nicht einmal essbar.", überlegte Ayumi laut.

„Aber Schokolade gibt es in Japan auch.", meinte Urahara weiterhin Lächelnd.

„Die Aussage übergeh' ich. Das kann man nicht Schokolade nennen. Das ist Kakao-irgendwas. Nicht geniessbar, hat mir Irina-chan erzählt und sie ist seit etwa drei Viertel Jahr in Kagoshima im Austauschjahr.", belehrte die Schülerin den ehemaligen Taichou.

„Aber Ovomaltine könnte etwas sein...", überlegte die sie im nächsten Moment schon laut weiter.

„Am Besten gehen wir in den Coop, den Denner und in die Migros. Dort kostet es am Wenigsten. Müssen sie noch Geld wechseln gehen?", wandte sie sich schliesslich wieder an Urahara.

Der Lächelte, wie immer und meinte: „Nein, Geld habe ich. Wohin müssen wir als erstes?"

„In die Nähe des Löwendenkmals.", meinte die Schülerin und sah sich in ihrer Umgebung nach einem Stadtplan-Plakat um.

Schnell wurde sie fündig und zeigte Urahara wohin sie sollten.

„Wollen wir zu Fuss gehen? Oder nehmen wir den Bus?", fragte Ayumi den Grösseren nun.

In dessen Augen erschien ein Funkeln als er meinte: „Weder noch. Wir haben was viel besseres."

Dann legte er einen Arm um ihre Taille und hob sie ein Stück hoch.

Schon im Nächsten Augenblick waren sie dort wohin Ayumi auf dem Stadtplan gezeigt hatte.

„Shunpo.", keuchte sie.

Urahara nickte und liess sie los, damit sie die Führung übernehmen konnte, was sie, zwar ein wenig wankend, auch machte.

Zielstrebig führte sie den Shopbesitzer in den Coop vor die Schokoladen-Wand.

„Wissen sie in etwa, was für Schokolade sie ihnen anbieten würden?", fragte Ayumi nach als Urahara sie bloss ansah und nichts dergleichen, wie nach der Schokolade zu greifen, tat.

Lächelnd schüttelte er den Kopf.

Ayumi seufzte. War der Typ wirklich so?

ER war im Manga ja auch so ähnlich, aber wenn er sie nervte war das gar nicht mehr so lustig.

Langsam begann sie Schokoladen-Sorten in den Einkaufskorb zu legen, immer etwa 10 Tafeln pro Sorte.

„Ovomaltine-Schokolade - die schmeckt nach Ovomaltine, Prix-Garantie - Normale Milchschokolade, Prix Garantie - Milchschokolade mit Nüssen, Lindt 85% - Schwarze Schokolade mit hohem Kakao-Anteil, Farmer - Schokolade mit Getreidestückchen, Yogurette...", murmelte die Blonde, während sie nur mit Mühe noch den Kommentar „...statt Toilette" zurückhalten konnte.

„Lindor-Schokolade – das ist eine Art Praline in Tafelform, Lindt Double-lait – die hat Milch-crème drin, Milka-Daim-Schokolade – die hat Karamellstückchen drin, Laktosefreie Milchschokolade, Schokolade mit Belle Helène füllung, Schokolade mit Lichi-fülllung, Schokolade mit Stracciatella-Füllung, Kinder-Schokolade, Kinder Schokobons,...", zählte Ayumi weiter wenig motiviert auf, während sie die Schokolade in den Korb tat, „Wollen sie noch Ansichts-Schokoladen haben, Urahara-san?"

„Was ist das denn?", fragte der Shop-Besitzer interessiert.

Unterdessen war eine Gruppe japanischer Touristen bei ihnen Angekommen und schossen wie wild Fotos.

Schliesslich traf man nicht jeden Tag auf einen Urahara.

Betonung auf **einen**.

„Fast wie 'ne Ansichtskarte, einfach ist es statt auf Karton auf die Verpackung einer Tafel Schokolade gedruckt.", erklärte die Blonde mit den Achseln zuckend.

„JA, nehmen wir doch ein paar.", meinte Urahara leichthin und wedelte sich weiter Luft zu.

Ayumi holte die besagte Schokolade und schob ihn auf die Kasse zu.

„Aber das ist noch lange nicht genug.", protestierte der Hutträger, doch Ayumi schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Wir können in andere Läden gehen, sonst hat dieser keine Schokolade mehr für seine Touristen."

„Und wieso sind hier so viele Touristen?", fragte Urahara interessiert.

„Weil gleich um die Ecke das Löwendenkmal ist, eine Sehenswürdigkeit von Luzern.", erklärte Ayumi.

Der ehemalige Taichou nickte während er sich brav in die Schlange vor der Kasse einreihte und seine Schokolade mit einer Tausender-Note bezahlte.

Zwar wunderte sich Ayumi im ersten Augenblick sehr, über den Anblick dieses Geldscheins, vor allem in Uraharas Händen, schüttelte die Verwunderung dann aber auch schnell wieder ab, schliesslich konnte ein Urahara ja alles, auch Google Translate benutzen.

Oder Babel-Fish, was sie wohl erst herausfinden wenn sie ihn bitten „God save the Queen" auf Deutsch zu übersetzen.

Urahara packte die Schokoladen-Tafeln in eine kleine von ihm mitgebrachte Einkaufstasche und schob Ayumi bereits aus dem Laden.

Wie passen die alle da rein?, fragte diese sich noch, als Urahara schon erklärte, da er wohl ihren Blick gesehen hatte.

„Eine meiner Erfindungen, die Tasche ist innen viel Grösser als sie von Aussen scheint, da ich den Raum ein bisschen gebogen habe."

„Also ein unauffindbarer Vergrösserungszauber.", meinte Ayumi, in ihrer besten nachgestellten Hermine-Stimme.

Verdutzt sah der Hutträger sie an meinte aber schlussendlich trotzdem: „Ja, in etwa."

Bevor er schon das Thema gewechselt hatte.

„Zeigst du mir das Löwendenkmal, Ayumi-kun?"

Die Schülerin lenkte ein und führte den Shinigami im Gigai die Gasse runter zum Denkmal.

„Ich hoffe sie wollen die Geschichte nicht hören...", meinte sie wenig motiviert, angesichts der Geschichts-Stunden, die sie hätte durchschlafen können, als sie das durchgenommen hatten.

„Doch, gerne. Aber eine Kurzfassung reicht.", meinte Urahara Lächelnd, weshalb die Kingawa mürrisch aber dennoch schnell erzählte:

„Die Schweizer Söldner waren schon immer die Besten in Europa, deshalb hat auch der Papst heute noch eine 'Schweizer Garde'. Jedenfalls hatte auch der letzte Französische König während der Revolution eine Solche und die wurde Restlos ausgelöscht. Einer Der Offiziere hatte zu der Zeit Urlaub und hat deshalb ein Denkmal für die Soldaten anfertigen lassen. Kurzfassung Ende."

„Interessant... Darf ich weitere Fragen stellen?"

Kurz nickte sie.

„Gut, dann, wie lange bist du schon tot?", fragte Urahara während er starr nach vorne sah.

Auch Ayumi sah nicht zu dem Mann herüber, als sie Antwortete.

„Heute ist der dritte Tag."

„Sagtest du nicht, du wärst im ersten Jahr der Akademie? So weit ich weiss hat das Schuljahr am letzten Samstag schon angefangen. Und 2 Wochen zuvor waren die Prüfungen. Wie hast du das also geschafft?"

„Ich hatte Glück?", meinte die Blonde scherzhaft, noch immer lag ihr Blick auf dem grossen Löwen vor ihr.

„Und in Wirklichkeit?"

Erst jetzt lag der Blick des Hutträgers auf ihr. In seinem Blick glitzerte Interesse.

„Ich und meine Tochter sind plötzlich in Seireitei gelandet.", erklärte Ayumi noch immer seinen Blick meidend.

„Und wie das?"

„Eine Tür ins Wohnzimmer war ihr Verhängnis, meines war der Eingang zu JAN.", erst jetzt blickte sie ihm in die Augen.

Die Touristen um sie herum glaubten wohl sie würden einen Film drehen und schossen wie Wild Fotos von den Beiden.

„Und dann waren wir plötzlich in den Gassen von Seireitei. Ich bluffte unseren Weg zum Soutaichou durch, unser Glück, dass wir schwarze Kleider trugen, welcher mit einer Taichou Versammlung entschied uns in zwei Bantai der Gotei 13 unterzubringen, zur Überwachung natürlich und uns in der Akademie einschrieben."

Urahara nickte.

„Wollen wir in den nächsten Laden gehen?", schlug Ayumi schnell vor um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Wo liegt der?", fragte ihr Begleiter sogleich.

„Die Strasse Runter neben der Kirche. Da ist eine Migros."

Und wieder waren sie innerhalb von Sekunden dort, nachdem Urahara sie hochgehoben und mittels Shunpo bewegt hatte, und stellten sich gleich nach dem Eingang vor der nächsten Wand aus Schokolade auf.

„Was legst du dieses Mal in den Korb?", fragte der Shop-Besitzer neugierig.

„Eigentlich das Gleiche wie im Coop, einfach heissen sie hier anders, da es sonst Rechtswiedrig wäre."

„In Welcher Bantai bist du untergebracht?", fragte Urahara weiter.

„Yonbantai.", erwiderte Ayumi einsilbig.

Plötzlich kam ihr ein Einfall.

Schnell nahm sie die Rolltreppe nach unten und war wenige Augenblicke später wieder oben. Natürlich nicht ohne etwas mitgebracht zu haben.

„Was ist denn das?", fragte Urahara angesichts des kleinen Päckchens in Ayumis Händen.

„Würmli-Glace", meinte die Blonde lächelnd und schob Urahara zur Kasse, wo sie ihr eigenes Vampire Knight Portemonnaie aus ihrer Handtasche zog.

Doch Urahara schob sie durch bevor sie bezahlen konnte und zahlte die beiden kleinen Päckchen auch.

„Das hätte auch ich zahlen können.", meinte Ayumi trotzig zum weitaus Älteren.

„Weiss ich, aber ich wollte dir einen Gefallen tun."

„Und welche Frage soll ich jetzt beantworten?", fragte sie gleich weiter während sie ihr Eis am Stiel auspackte.

„Wie alt ist deine Tochter, dass du sie alleine lassen konntest?", fragte der Hutträger.

„So um die 16.", antwortete sie lächelnd.

„Und wie alt bist du?", fragte der Shop-Besitzer nun richtig verwirrt.

„17.", war die fixe Antwort.

Nun war der Hutträger noch verwirrter.

„Dann seid ihr wohl eher Bluts-Schwestern oder so?"

„Nee, Schwestern habe ich auch noch ein paar, einen Zwilling, noch zwei Schwestern, eine Nichte, die Tochter meines Zwillings, ein paar Nichten von einer anderen Schwester aus, deren Töchter meine Grossnichten, die kleine Schwester von einer ist ihre Urgrossmutter...", erzählte Ayumi fröhlich weiter, denn ihr war bewusst wie sehr sie Urahara verwirrte.

Friedlich nahm sie ihr Eis und beförderte die ersten Gummibärchen daraus ans Licht.

Inzwischen hatte Urahara auch begonnen sein Eis zu essen und erschrak auf Grund der Sauren Gummiwürmchen die darin eingefroren waren.

Als Ayumi dann endlich fertig war, zog sie den Shop-Besitzer weiter.

Der nächste Coop war auf der anderen Seite der Stadt.

Der Ablauf änderte sich in diesem Coop nicht.

Oder in der nächsten Migros.

Oder im Coop danach.

Oder in der darauf folgenden Migros.

Erst danach fand Urahara seine Stimme wieder.

„In welcher Klasse seid ihr?"

„Klasse #1", folgte von seitens Ayumi die Antwort sogleich.

„Wahlfach?"

„Verdammt, das sollte wir ja auch noch wählen...Keine Ahnung, dass muss ich noch mit Laura-chan besprechen...Aber auf alle Fälle nicht die Kalligrafie-Klasse von Aizen.", antwortete die Schülerin über ihre Vergesslichkeit fluchend.

„Wieso denn nicht?", fragte Urahara wieder geheimnisvoll mit seinem Fächer vor seinem Gesicht herumwedelnd, während es um sie herum in Strömen regnete.

„Der Fächer ist fehl am Platz. Aber klar, ich geh zum grössten Bösewicht der Soul Society in den Unterricht, oder noch besser! Auch noch gleich in die Lehre.", antwortete die Blonde abschätzig mit einer grossen Portion Sarkasmus.

Dann sah sie zur Kirchenturm in der Nähe und ihre Miene hellte sich schlagartig auf.

„Gleich hab ich Probe!"

Sie verdunkelte sich aber gleich wieder.

„Nicht gleich! Sondern Jetzt!", meinte sie geschockt, als sie sah dass es schon 17.40 Uhr war.

„Wohin?", fragte Urahara sofort wieder Ernst.

„Pilatusplatz, das Gebäude im alten Stil."

Einen Augenblick später waren sie auch schon dort.

Schnell rannte Ayumi hoch und platzte nach kurzem Klopfen ins Zimmer.

„Tut mir Leid, ich musste ähm..einen Austausch-Schüler in der Stadt herumführen!", haspelte die Blonde hastig heraus.

„Du solltest, wenn die Klavier-Begleitung schon extra deinetwegen kommt, auch pünktlich kommen.", ermahnte meine Stimmbildungs-Lehrerin gleich.

Verwirrt starrte die Klavier-Begleitung zwischen uns beiden hin und her.

„W-was? Könnt ihr wieder ins Deutsche oder von mir aus ins Englische wechseln?"

Verdattert sah Ayumi zu der Frau am Klavier und von ihr zu ihrer Lehrerin.

„Tut mir Leid, ich hab automatisch auf Japanisch geantwortet als sie mich Japanisch angesprochen hat.", entschuldigte sich meine Lehrerin bei der Frau diesmal auf Deutsch.

„Tut mir Leid, ich hab es einfach automatisch gemacht.", erklärte Ayumi sich verbeugend.

Memo an mich, du sprichst automatisch Japanisch, seit du in Seireitei warst, dachte sich Ayumi schnell.

Ihre Lehrerin, Hirokou-san, beäugte sie von oben bis unten.

Aus dem Augenwinkel verfolgte die Schülerin diese Handlung und wollte gerade nachfragen, als Hirokou-san schon fragte:

„Hast du Extentions? Ich meine, letzte Woche hattest du noch Schulterlange Haare und jetzt kommen sie dir bis an die Taille. Und trägst du Kontaktlinsen? Das Blau deiner Augen ist viel intensiver."

Erstaunt drehte sich die Blonde zum Spiegel an der Wand herum.

Es stimmte. Ihre Augen hatten keine gelben Sprenkel mehr und waren saphirblau.

Ihre Haare waren viel länger.

Sie überspielte ihre Verwunderung schnell mit einem besorgte Ausdruck.

„Steht es mir nicht?", fragte sie besorgt an die beiden Frauen gewandt, „Ich habe sie mir über's Wochenende machen lassen."

„Nein, nein. Es steht dir gut. Aber am besten Fangen wir an, wir haben durch deine Verspätung schon genug Zeit verloren.", antwortete Hirokou-san schnell aber mit deutlicher Ermahnung darin.

Ayumi nickte.

„Musst du dich einsingen?", fragte die Klavier-Begleiterin freundlich lächelnd.

„Ja, aber überlassen sie das mir.", meinte die Schülerin schulterzuckend lächelnd.

Sie überlegte kurz, fing dann aber an zu singen.

_yondeiru muneno dokoka okude (Von tief in meinem Herzen ruft es hinaus zur Welt:)_

_itsumo kokoro odoru yume wo mitai („Ich wünsch mir immer nur fröhliche Träume zu sehen")_

_kanashimi wa kazoe kirenai keredo (Die Einsamkeit kann nicht gezählt werden)_

_sono mukoude kitto anataniaeru (Und dennoch werde ich dich immer auf der anderen seite sehen)_

_kurikaesu ayamachi no sonotabi hito wa (Jedesmal wenn die Menschen ihre Fehler wiederholen)_

_tada aoi sora no aosawo shiru (Kennen sie trotz allem noch das blau des blauen Himmels)_

_hateshinaku michiwatsuzuite mieru keredo (Es scheint mir unser Weg geht endlos immer so weiter)_

_kono ryoute wa hikariwo idakeru (doch unsere Hände werden irgendwann sicher das Licht finden)_

_sayonara no tokino shizukanamune (Zur Zeit des Abschieds schweigen wir, Stille hüllt uns ein)_

_zeroni narukaradaga mimiwo sumaseru (Kein Laut erklingt den unsere Ohren vernehmen können)_

_ikiteiru fushigi shindeiku fushigi (Das Leben an sich und auch der Tod sind mysteriös)_

_hana mo kaze mo machi mo minnaonaji (Die Blumen und der Wind auch die Stadt sind in ihnen gleich)_

_yondeiru muneno dokoka okude (Von tief in meinem Herzen ruft es hinaus zur Welt:)_

_itsumo nando demo yumewo egakou (Egal wo, jederzeit wollen wir unsere Träume sehen)_

_kanashimi no kazuwo iitsuku suyori (Statt Einsamkeit zu zählen, versucht es doch mal so)_

_onaji kuchibiru de sotto utaou (auch du hast wie wir Lippen, die das Lied mit uns singen können)_

_tojiteiku omoideno sononakani itsumo (Auch wenn Erinnerungen verblassen können, so kannst du noch)_

_wasuretakunai sasayakiwo kiku (die unvergesslichen Stimmen flüstern hören)_

_kona gonani kudakareta kagami no uenimo (Auch wenn der Spiegel brach, sieh auf die Scherben, denn sie)_

_atarashii keshiki ga utsusareru (spiegeln noch immer das neue Bild der Welt)_

_hajimari no asa(no) shizukana mado (Wenn neuer Morgen anbricht, hüllt Stille uns noch ein)_

_zeroni narukarada mitasarete yuke (Auch wenn kein Laut erklingt ziert ein Lächeln mein Gesicht)_

_umi no kanatani wa mou sagasanai (Hinter diesem grossen Meer, suche ich nicht mehr)_

_kagayaku monowa itsumo kokoni (Den das Glitzern, das ich suchte, war immer genau hier)_

_watashi no nakani mitsukeraretakara (Ich fand fand es in mir, es leuchtet in meinem Herz)_

Grinsend sah sie sich nach den Beiden Frauen um, als sie die Augen, die sie zum singen geschlossen hatte, wieder geöffnet hatte.

Erstaunt sahen die am Klavier stehenden Frauen zu ihr.

Ayumi deutete es hingegen als Schock.

Eingeschüchtert fragte sie: „Hab ich viele Töne falsch gesungen?"

„Nein, nein.", versicherte ihr die ältere Frau am Klavier.

„Es war in Ordnung.", meinte Hirokou-san lächelnd.

Beruhigt seufzte die Blonde und nahm erleichtert ihre Noten aus der Handtasche, um sie auf den Notenständer vor ihr zu legen.

Isane war angekommen und natürlich war sie auch gerügt worden, dass sie zu spät gekommen war.

„Beginnen wir endlich mit der Sitzung.", donnerte der Soutaichou die Anwesenden an, „Nun werdet ihr der Reihe nach berichten, was diese beiden anormalen Mädchen gemacht haben. Oonabara."

„Die Klassensprecherinnen haben ihnen die Uniformen gegeben, doch als sie zurückkamen hatte die Grössere, diese Ginkawa...", erzählte Oonabara gewissenhaft.

Nur dass Isane-fukutaichou dazwischen „Kingawa." hinein sagte, was von Oonabara ignoriert wurde, als er weiterfuhr: „Sagte, dass ihre Uniform, die bei ihrer Ankunft seltsam blau war, eine reguläre Mädchen-Uniform wäre. Doch selbst das Blau war nicht das der Jungen-Uniform, sondern ein Azur-Blau. Und sie liess sich nicht über ihre Schultern ziehen."

Der Soutaichou nickte, die restlichen Taichou die nicht die Klasse unterrichtet hatten, warfen sich undeutbare Blicke zu.

Als nächstes war der Spanisch...entschuldige Hollow-isch-sensei dran, der ausser der Uniform nur die ein vorhandenen Hollow-isch Vorkenntnisse der Beiden erwähnte.

Die Französisch-Lehrerin brach in Tränen aus als sie dran war und schluchzte den Anwesenden vor, dass ihr Französisch toll wäre, sie aber leider etwas gegen die Sprache habe.

Kira-Fukutaichou stotterte hervor, dass sie eine angenehme Persönlichkeit wäre, mit welcher man gut diskutieren könnte.

„Sie lässt mit sich reden.", meinte er abschliessend, „Aber von der anderen habe ich nur wenig mitbekommen."

Gleich wanderte der Blick des Soutaichou weiter zu Aizen-taichou.

Dieser lächelte bloss und meinte: „In meiner Stunde haben sie sich nichts zu schulde kommen lassen und auch den Pinsel geschwungen. Zumindest eine, die andere hatte Mühe auszusuchen was sie schreiben wollte und deshalb hat die grössere ihr ein gelbes Buch in die Hand gedrückt in welchem sie die ganze Zeit geblättert hat."

Dann rückte er seine Brille zurecht und gab das Wort an die Handarbeits-Lehrerin weiter.

„Das Mädchen mit den geraden Haaren ist talentiert. Die Klasse und auch das Mädchen mit den gewellten Haaren waren ansonsten schon überfordert mit der Aufgabe die ich ihnen gestellt habe..."

Nickend nahm Yamamoto das zur Kenntnis und sah weiter zur Kochlehrerin.

„Naja, das einzige was mir aufgefallen ist, ist dass ihre Kuchen als Einzige nicht explodiert sind...", erklärte sie.

Da mischte sich nun auch Krötschen...wir meinen natürlich Kurotsuchi-taichou ein.

„Habt ihr auch das Rezept genau befolgt?", fragte er interessiert.

„JA, genau wie es auf dem Rezept stand, haben wir alle Zutaten zusammengemischt und dann gebacken.", sprach die „Assistentin" unwissend weiter.

War ja schliesslich nicht ihre Schuld, dass sie nicht wusste, was 'Garnieren' hiess.

Oder doch.

Bücher machen ja bekanntlich schlau und jede Schule hatte bekanntlich eine Bibliothek, so auch die Shinoureijutsuin.

Ob man Gebrauch davon machte oder nicht war die eigene Entscheidung, aber als Lehrer sollte man sich besser zweimal überlegen ob man wirklich Fehler machen will.

Krötschen nickte und notierte sich etwas auf einem Block, den er dann an seine Fukutaichou/Tochter weiterreichte.

Inzwischen war der Blick des Soutaichou aber weitergewandert zum Chorleiter.

„Das Mädchen mit den geraden Haaren ist wunderbar! Sie war die einzige die die Hymne der Gotei 13 kannte! Und eine wunderbare Stimme hat sie auch noch.", schwärmte er vor, weshalb er aber gleich ignoriert wurde und die Parole an die Shinigami-Frauen-Vereinigung, den SFV, gereicht wurde.

Den SMV liess man aussen vor, schliesslich waren die Verdächtigen nicht männlich.

„Der Kuchen von Yuyu-chan war sooooo lecker!", meinte Yachiru als Präsidentin gleich.

„Gemeint ist Ayumi Kingawa-san.", fügte Unohana-taichou hinzu, da die anderen mit diesem einen Spitznamen von Yachiru noch nicht vertraut waren.

„Kusajishi-fukutaichous Chibi-Blick funktionierte bei ihr nicht.", erwähnte Nemu Kurotsuchi ruhig.

Der ganze Raum, mit Ausnahme des SFV, da sie dies schon wussten, war geschockt.

„Interessant.", murmelte Krötschen, ganz der Wissenschaftler.

„Hyaaa~~ Was für eine ausserordentliche Fähigkeit!", flötete 3bantai Taichou Ichimaru Gin.

„Das könnte noch von Vorteil sein.", murmelte Aizen zum neben ihm stehenden Gin.

Der Rest schwieg vor Erstaunen.

Selbst der Soutaichou, schliesslich lag es an diesem Blick, dass Yachiru ungeschoren davonkam, wenn sie wiedereinmal die ganzen Kuchen der Teeparty der 1bantai aufgegessen hatte.

Schliesslich räusperte Unohana-taichou sich.

„Ich habe ihnen zugesehen, als sie das Informations-Blatt erhalten haben. Zuerst haben sie recht resigniert darauf geschaut und dann hat die Kleinere, Ginkawa, angefangen aus den Kanji Bildchen zu machen. Kingawa-san hat daraufhin auch damit angefangen."

Die Starre löste sich unter den Anwesenden der Versammlung und der Schock wurde langsam verdaut.

Yamamoto wandte sich natürlich gleich an Unohana.

„Und was schliessen sie daraus?", fragte er mit erhobener Augenbraue.

Unohana lächelte.

„Ich vermute mal, dass sie keine Kanji lesen können oder wenn, dann sehr wenige. Das passt auch damit zusammen, dass sie gesagt haben, dass sie aus Europa kommen."

Der alte Mann nickte.

„Kyouraku. Dein Bericht.", fuhr er gleich fort.

Der Taichou mit dem pinken Kimono hob seinen Hut leicht an und antwortete:

„Sie scheinen mir ganz nett zu sein. Die mit den geraden Haaren, ich glaube es war Kingawa, schien mir ein wenig verträumt, sie hat die ganze Zeit geistesabwesend aus dem Fenster gestarrt. Ausserdem habe ich erfahren, dass sie schon Bekanntschaft mit Isane-chans Grüntee gemacht hat. Aber ansonsten, fällt mir nichts auffälliges ein, ausser dass es zwei hübsche junge Damen sind."

„Oonabara, was haben die Schüler vom Nachwuchs-Manga-Verein gesagt?", fragte Aizen-taichou nun freundlich.

Sein falsches Lächeln brachte die Autorinnen zur Weissglut, aber den Rest der Versammlung beruhigte es, besonders seine Fukutaichou Crybaby...ehmm natürlich Hinamori.

„Dass sie ein grosses Fachwissen haben, aber ihnen ein bisschen Angst macht.", erklärte Känguru natürlich sofort gewissenhaft.

Gin lachte.

„Hyaa~~, ich glaube der Manga-Verein ist immer noch recht willensschwach und erklärt zu hoch gestochen, deshalb hat sie sie sicher zusammen gestaucht. Das vertragen die nicht."

Die Anwesenden nickten.

Sie wollten ja nicht direkt ansprechen, dass das alles Weicheier waren...Und andeuten eigentlich auch nicht-... Doch, genau das wollten sie.

Plötzlich fiel Ohne Balla noch etwas ein.

„Soutaichou-sama. Ich habe vorhin vergessen zu erwähnen, dass während ich die beiden Mädchen geprüft habe, dass Hollows erschienen sind. Ginkawa hat daraufhin einen Ordner hervorgeholt-..."

Isane räusperte sich.

„Es war Kingawa-san."

Ungerührt fuhr das Känguru fort.

„...und angefangen zu singen, woraufhin die Hollows angehalten haben."

„Dessen sind wir uns bereits bewusst, Oonabara.", bemerkte Soi Fon gelangweilt, „Sonst hätten wir sie nicht in die Akademie gesteckt."

„Doch das ist nicht alles.", erklärte Ohne Balla weiter, „Als sie das Crescendo gesungen hat, haben die Hollows angefangen sich aufzulösen. Und als sie das Lied zu Ende gesungen hatte, waren sie vollkommen verschwunden. Aber anscheinend ist sie sich dieser Kraft nicht bewusst. Sie dachte, dass wir die Hollows erledigt hätten."

Wieder herrschte Stille im Raum, bevor alle anfingen durcheinander zu reden.

Soi Fon wollte die Mädchen wieder einsperren.

Krötschen bestand auf Vivisektion.

Unohana erklärte ruhig, dass sie ein Trumpf für die Gotei 13 werden könnte.

Ein Hustenanfall schüttelte Ukitake-taichou, was Kyouraku dazu brachte sich besorgt zu ihm umzudrehen.

Doch niemand schien Aizens fieses Grinsen zu bemerken, das sie über sein Gesicht legte, aber gleich verschwunden war, als der Soutaichou wieder die Stimme erhob.

„Die Mädchen werden weiter genau im Auge behalten. Sie sollen jedoch keinen Verdacht schöpfen! Das hat oberste Priorität. Sobald wir mehr Informationen haben, werden wir weiter sehen."

Isane war unterdessen erbleicht, schliesslich war Ayumi ihr ja entkommen.

„Ihr könnt gehen.", beendete der Soutaichou mit donnernder Stimme und entliess die ganzen anwesenden Shinigami.

Urahara sass im Hof vor dem alten Gebäude, von Ayumi-kun genannt 'Spitalmühle', in welchem ihre Probe stattfand.

Hinter ihm befand sich ein Spielplatz auf welchem sich ein paar Jungs tummelten.

Langsam sah der Hutträger nach rechts zum Gebäude, in welchem das Mädchen verschwunden war.

Im ersten Stock sah er durch ein grosses Fenster, dass sie sich gerade entschuldigte und dann anfing zu singen.

Auch wenn es unmöglich wäre, glaubte er zu hören, was sie sang.

Aber wie schon gesagt, war das Unmöglich.

Kurz darauf wurde er aber auch schon aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

Sein Handy piepte.

Und zwar nicht das 'du hast 'ne SMS'- oder 'dir ruft jemand an'-Piepen, sondern das offizielle Hollow piepen.

Schnell fischte der Shop-Besitzer das Handy hervor und besah sich das Display.

„Verdammt."

Als Ayumi das Gebäude wieder verliess, war Urahara-san von 10 Hollows umzingelt.

Sein Gigai lag, wie schlafend, auf einer der Bänke vor dem Spielplatz.

Besorgt sah sich die Blonde nach dem Knaben-Chor im grossen Saal im Erdgeschoss um.

Durch das Fenster konnte sie nur wenig erkennen, doch es reichte um zu sehen, dass es ihnen gut ging.

Dann sah sie zurück zum Hutträger.

Lässig stand er einfach nur da und hielt sein Zanpakutou, Benihime, locker in der Hand.

Die Hollows sahen sich nur kurz um, als sie Ayumi sahen, und meinten einstimmig: „Freund."

Woraufhin sie sich wieder Urahara zuwandten.

„Halloooo?", rief die Blonde verwirrt aus.

Was war mit denen los?

Auch Urahara wirkte einen Moment lang verwirrt, doch auch das dauerte nur an bis die Hollows wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit forderten.

Ayumi immer noch verwirrt sah dem eine Weile lang zu, bis sie merkte, dass sie sich verhielt wie Schnorrergami-san, was ihr überhaupt nicht passte.

Und aus Ermangelung einer anderen Idee sang sie ganz leise den Text, den sie zuvor auch gesungen hatte.

_yondeiru muneno dokoka okude (Von tief in meinem Herzen ruft es hinaus zur Welt:)_

_itsumo kokoro odoru yume wo mitai („Ich wünsch mir immer nur fröhliche Träume zu sehen")_

Schon hielten die Hollows inne und blickte sich nach Ayumi um.

Der Hutträger nutzte die Chance natürlich und Spaltete jede Maske mit seinem Zanpakutou.

Als nur noch die beiden Blonden im Hof standen meinte Urahara schnell:

„Komm, bevor neue Hollows von unserem Reiatsu angezogen werden, sollten wir verschwinden."

Aber schon einen Moment nachdem er das gesagt hatte überdachte er die Aussage.

Er selbst hatte sein Reiatsu so weit im Griff, dass es für Hollows unspürbar sein müsste.

Und von dem Mädchen spürte er gar kein Reiatsu, obwohl sie natürlich welches haben musste, sonst könnte sie nicht an der Shinoureijustuin, der Shinigami-Akademie, sein.

_Also verwarf er diese Gedanken und nahm ein kleines Röhrchen hervor, aus welchem ein Ring aus was Ayumi als Kidou bezeichnen würde, herauskam und schritt, nachdem er dem Mädchen den Vortritt gewährt hatte, durch das Tor._

Marina-chan: Sooo. Ende im Gelände^^

Ich hoffe es hat gefallen und ich hab keine Ahnung wieso ich hier unten noch was schreibe weil ich eig. nichts mehr zu sagen hab. Du mizuki?

mizuki: Ich liebe die story von ayumi und urahara :D xD

Marina-chan: Okay...(^^)


	11. Chapter 10

Marina-chan: So hier mal ein kürzeres Kapi mal wieder, aber man kann nicht immer 16 Seiten Schreiben. Solange es nicht nur einen Absatz lang ist verzeiht ihr mir hoffentlich.

Umso mehr hoffe ich, da ich es endlich mal pünktlich Poste :D.

Naja, von meiner Arbeit, wurde immernoch nix gemacht aber ich hab ja noch Zeit...o.O eine Woche...*Panik schieb*

Auf jedenfall viel spass mit dem Kapi.

*Isane-sans Grüntee und Wassermelone aufstell*

Kein Sake für euch! (ò.ó)

_Kapitel 10: Eine Schale Sake und eine Tasse Grüntee_

Kaum bei Urahara angekommen, hörte Ayumi schon Kuukaku laut mit Yoruichi lachen.

Lächelnd folgte sie den Stimmen in den anderen Raum.

„Kuukaku!", rief das Mädchen erfreut, als sie den bekannten, halb in einem Turban versteckten, braunen Haarschopf der ältesten Shiba ausmachte.

„Hey! Ayumi!", rief die Angesprochene und nahm die Blondine gleich einmal in den Schwitzkasten, aus welchem sie sich lachend zu befreien versuchte.

„Wieso bist du hier?", fragte die Schülerin neugierig und befreite sich fix, als die Shiba einen Moment lang nicht aufpasste.

„Natürlich um dich abzuholen! Yoruichi hat mir mitgeteilt, dass ihr um die halb sieben zurück sein solltet.", erklärte Kuukaku überzeugt.

„Also können wir jetzt wohl gehen. Und wehe Ganju hat das Tor wieder zu gemacht!"

Schon wurde die Blonde hinter ihr her geschleift, wobei sie sich noch schnell mit einem „Bis am Mittwoch" verabschiedete, bevor sich das Tor auch schon hinter ihr schloss.

„Ich komm am Mittwoch gleich nach dem Unterricht, Kuukaku. Dann können wir ein bisschen Zeit totschlagen!", rief Ayumi im Lauf dem Oberhaupt der Shiba zu.

Sie sah sie noch Grinsen, bevor sie sich abwandte und Richtung Jidanbous Tor rannte.

Memo an mich selbst, lerne Shunpo so schnell wie möglich, dachte sie sich, als sie atemlos beim Hakutoumon ankam.

Der Riese lächelte als er sie erkannte.

„Und Kleine, wie geht's deiner Oma?", fragte er freundlich.

„Naja, ich wollte sie eigentlich suchen gehen, da ich noch nicht lange hier bin, aber ich hab sie noch nicht gefunden.", meinte Ayumi ausweichend. Sie mochte es nicht den Torwächter anzulügen.

„Schon gut, mach dir keine Sorgen, ich helf' dir. Immer wenn du deine Oma suchen willst, mach ich dir das Tor auf.", meinte der 999 Zentimeter Grosse verschwörerisch und liess Ayumi wieder nach Seireitei.

Nun machte sich Ayumi auf den Weg in die Baracken der 13bantai, um Mitsuki zu finden, wo sie aber leider nicht war.

Schnell hatte sie sich den dritten Sitz der Einheit, Japanischer Koch-san, auch bekannt als Mitsuki-chans Stalker, geschnappt und quetschte ihn auch schon aus.

„Kotsubaki-san, wissen sie vielleicht wo Mitsuki-chan ist? Sie als Vertrauenswürdiger dritter Sitz...", schleimte sie ein bisschen und schon plapperte der Shinigami.

„Isane hat sie Matsumotos Obhut übergeben. Und dann sind die beiden verschwunden.", meinte er stolz. Kam ja nicht jeden Tag vor, dass er gelobt wurde.

Sonst war es immer Kiyone, die gelobt wurde, auch wenn es seine Idee war.

Ayumi überlegte.

Toll, Matsumoto. Wo wäre die?

Baracken der 10bantai? -Nein, das würde Arbeit bedeuten.

Die Blonde seufzte, als ihr der einzige Ort einfiel, an welchem Matsumoto sich während Dienstzeit aufhalten würde.

„Kotsubaki-san, wo ist die nächste Kneipe?", fragte sie also schnell und liess sich auch gleich von Kotsubaki, der sich zuerst natürlich aufgeregt hatte, dass Schüler keinen Alkohol zu trinken hatten und anschliessend von Ayumi noch überzeugt werden musste, dass sie nicht trinken, sondern Matsumoto und Mitsuki finden wollte, dort hinführen.

In der Kneipe war zu dieser Zeit recht was los. Viele Shinigami hatten nun Dienstschluss und genehmigten sich einen Sake.

Und die die schon länger hier waren, waren schon hackedicht.

Mit wenigen Worten an den Wirt, führte er sie zuvorkommend an den Tisch der Fukutaichou der 10bantai, wo inzwischen auch Kira und Renji hinzugekommen waren.

Und Hisagi, wobei dieser, ebenfalls recht alkoholisiert, mit Mitsuki, die sich Morgen vor Alkohol sicher nicht mehr daran erinnern würde, wild herumknutschte, was von den restlichen Anwesenden mit gemischten Reaktionen betrachtet wurde.

Matsumoto war absolut niedergeschlagen, wohl weil sie selbst kein Glück bei Gin hatte.

Kira grölte und feuerte die Beiden an, da er selbst wohl einen Grüntee von Isane vertragen würde.

Und Renji, der war wie normal. Er lachte einfach, weil sich die anderen so abartig benahmen.

„Hey, Renji! Du bist ja noch nüchtern. Kannst du mir sagen was passiert ist?", rief Ayumi dem Rothaarigen ohne lange zu überlegen zu.

„Naja, also ich bin gerade reingekommen, als Matsumoto sie gezwungen hat eine Schale Sake zu probieren. Sie hat ausgetrunken und war danach so, wie du sie vor dir siehst.", fasste er kurz zusammen.

„Kira und Hisagi sind gleichzeitig wie ich gekommen und haben sich gleich die Kante gegeben und nach einer Weile, einer langen Weile nachdem Kira denselben Zustand hatte wie deine Freundin hier, war auch Hisagi dort angekommen.", plauderte er munter weiter, während die nüchterne Schülerin sich neben ihn setzte.

„Dann hat er sich wohl zu nah an sie gesetzt und sie hat recht verwirrt zu ihm rüber gesehen, so mit Rehaugen, obwohl ihre ja saphirgrün sind. Und er hat angefangen sie zu küssen."

Ayumi seufzte.

Ein Schälchen Sake...Also nein, Mitsuki-chan.

Ayumi wurde von Renji ein Schälchen gereicht, wahrscheinlich in der Hoffnung, jemanden gefunden zu haben, der ein bisschen mehr verträgt, oder einfach weil die anderen schon saukomisch waren, dass sie auch noch mitmachte.

Die Blonde leerte problemlos ihr Schälchen und gab es Renji zurück.

Dann räusperte sie sich und sagte ein bisschen lauter: „Ich würd' ja sagen, nehmt euch ein Zimmer, aber da ihr beide besoffen seid wie Sau und eine von euch Beiden mein herzallerliebstes Töchterchen ist, trenn' ich euch lieber."

Erschrocken wich Mitsuki von Hisagi.

Egal wie sehr sie es genossen hatte, so hatte sie trotzdem nicht gewollt, dass ihre Mama mitbekam, was sie machte.

Auch wenn sie ziemlich betrunken war, hatte sie soviel Verstand bewahren.

Als erstes wusste sie, dass sie getrunken hatte, obwohl das ihr natürlich untersagt war, hatte sie Matsumoto nicht widersprechen können.

Und dann hatte sie noch in dem Zustand mit einem Fukutaichou geknutscht.

Verlegen mied sie den Blick der Grösseren, als diese sie an ihrem Handgelenk hochzog, sich höflich von den anderen verabschiedete und dann Richtung der 4bantai eilte.

„Shitsureishimasu.", meinte Ayumi mit leicht gesenktem Kopf, als sie, Mitsuki immer noch an der Hand, in Isanes Zimmer trat, nachdem diese ihr Eintritt gewährt hatte.

„Du meine Güte, was ist denn mit ihr passiert?", fragte Isane beim Anblick der lallenden Mitsuki.

„Matsumoto. Sie hat sie in die Kneipe mitgenommen und ein Schälchen Sake aufgeschwatzt."

„Bitte nicht.", entfuhr es Isane, die sich nun riesige Vorwürfe machte, da sie nicht auf die Kleine Acht gegeben hatte.

Dass sie keine bessere Wahl getroffen hatte für Mitsuki-chans Aufpasserchen.

Da wäre wahrscheinlich sogar Japanischer Koch-san eine bessere Wahl gewesen.

„Könnte sie vielleicht einen starken Grüntee bekommen, um sie wieder auszunüchtern? So kann ich sie schlecht wieder in ihre Bantai schicken.", störte die Schülerin ihrem Fukutaichou die Gedankengänge.

„Natürlich. Warte hier.", sagte die Grauhaarige schnell und eilte aus ihrem Zimmer Richtung Küche.

Unterdessen setzte Ayumi ihr Töchterchen auf eines der Sitzpolster am Boden und Strich ihr über die die Haare.

„Was machst du nur für Sachen, Tsuki-chan.", flüsterte sie.

„Ich wollte eigentlich gar nicht, aber Matsumoto hat mich überredet. Ich hätte ne Cola bestellt.", murmelte die Kleinere beleidigt, so dass man es kaum hörte.

Die Ältere lächelte.

„Klar, Kleine."

Da kam auch Isane schon wieder in den Raum geeilt. In ihrer Hand der gewünschte Grüntee, den sie sogleich der Jüngeren von Beiden überreichte.

Mitsuki nippte vorsichtig an dem heissen Gebräu und merkte wie sie immer mehr wieder Herr über sich selbst wurde.

„Hey, wenigstens hast du dich nicht peinlich benommen. Hast du Kira gesehen?", fragte Ayumi nun um die Stimmung ihrer Tochter zumindest ein wenig aufzuhellen.

Doch sie bekam es kaum noch mit, da ihr langsam aber sicher die Augen zufielen.

Besorgt sah die Ältere zu Isane.

„Keine Sorge. Ich habe ihr ein Schlafmittel hineingemischt, damit sie Morgen keinen Kater hat. Am besten übernachtet sie heute in deinem Zimmer.", erklärte der Fukutaichou und half Ayumi Mitsuki in ihr Zimmer zu befördern.

Als die kleinere Blonde endlich in Ayumis Bett lag, legte ihr die Fukutaichou nur noch eines Nahe.

„Ayumi-san, es ist den Akademie-Studenten strengstens untersagt Sake zu trinken. Aber da ich ebenfalls schuld daran bin, dass Mitsuki dazu überredet wurde, denke ich wir halten es so: Ich erwähne mit keinem Wort, dass du heute Weg warst und du verlierst kein Wort darüber, dass Mitsuki getrunken hat, weil sie nicht unter meiner Aufsicht stand."

Die Schülerin nickte.

„Aber Hisagi-Fukutaichou, Kira-fukutaichou und Abarai-fukutaichou waren auch noch da. Nicht zu reden von Matsumoto.", wandte Ayumi dennoch besorgt ein.

„Matsumoto sollte kein Problem sein, Kira-fukutaichou liegt schon wieder im Krankenhaus wegen dem Sake und die anderen Beiden spreche ich noch an.", erklärte sie schnell und eilte danach, nach noch einer kurzen Verabschiedung, davon.

Ayumi seufzte.

Das konnte ja noch was werden.

Stillschweigend sah sie in die Nacht hinaus, denn obwohl es erst Viertel nach Sieben war, herrschte schon dunkle Nacht.

„In Japan bricht die Nacht schneller herein, als bei uns in der Schweiz.", wiederholte sie seufzend die Worte ihrer Japanisch-Lehrerin, als sie über 'Hanabi' geredet hatten.

Unsere Feuerwerke wären für kleine Kinder zu spät in der Nacht, hatte sie gemeint. Dabei war Ayumi selbst immer wach geblieben, um die Feuerwerke sehen zu können.

Weiterhin nach draussen schauend ballte sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten.

Mit einer letzten Träne in Augen flüsterte sie zu sich selbst:

„Am Mittwoch wird alles vorbei sein. Dann nehme ich abschied."

Dann wandte sie sich vom Fenster ab und setzte sich an ihr Pult um zu schreiben.


	12. Chapter 11

Marina-chan: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! That wasnt a Getsuga...that was a practise swing. GETSUGA TENSHOU! ブリーチ 460! (Das war kein Getsuga...das war ein Probe-Streich. GETSUGA TENSHOU! Bleach 460!)

Mizuki-chan: (-.-) Okay^^ Da Marina-chan momentan nicht ansprechbar ist, da sie gerade anders viel Freude daran hat, dass Ichigo wieder Shinigami-Kräfte hat im neuen Kapi, das war schon genug gespoilert, werde ich ein bisschen quatschen.

Als Hinweise für's Kapi wäre zu sagen:

1. Eigo heisst Englisch.

2. Hohou (歩法, Schrittechnik)

3. Shunpo (瞬歩, Blitzschritte)

Wer fragen hat, darf sie in einen Review oder Kommi schreiben. 3

Noch ein Hinweis: Wir machen, im Gegensatz zu Bleach-Wiki auf Deutsch (das Englische macht das wie wir), einen Unterschied zwischen Reiryoku (Spirituelle Energie) und Reiatsu (Spiritueller Druck). Das Reiatsu entsteht durch Anwendung des Reiryoku und es ist Marina-chan wichtig, dass richtig zu verwenden. Und nebenbei macht es sie wütend es falsch verwendet zu sehen.

Wer errät welches Lied Haruko *hust, hust* 'singt', dem wird das nächste Kapi gewindmet :D

Und wir danken noch allen Reviewern und Kommentatoren! Namentlich: OrlineRose1, sosu, littleCloud, Someonex3, Socke7797

Fühlt euch geknuddelt :D

Aber wir, das heisst ich, Marina-chan ist immer noch nicht ansprechbar, wollen euch nicht weiter aufhalten. Hier kommt das Kapi. Viel Spass damit!

*Riesigen Teller mit marina-chans zum ersten Mal selbstgemachten Melonpan hinstellt*

Marina-chan: Ich **kann **kochen! Òó

_Kapitel 11: Absolute Langeweile und schmerzende Ohren! x3_

Die Schiebetür zur Klasse #1 ging mit einem Ruck auf und knallte prompt recht Laut, als sie den Rahmen traf.

Herein traten, wie konnte es auch anders sein, unsere beiden blonden Grazien.

Es könnte wirklich nicht anders sein, da der Rest der Klasse, bis auf Känguru-sensei, bereits anwesend war.

Recht verschlafen und im Gegensatz zu gestern nicht mit den Blicken der gesamten Klasse im Rücken schlurften die beiden Mädchen zu ihren Fensterplätzen.

Was war passiert?

Na ja, das hatte sich etwa so abgespielt:

Natürlich hatte Mitsuki so laut geschnarcht, dass Ayumi kein Auge zugetan hatte und immer wieder aufgehört zu atmen, so dass sie in der Nacht soviel Adrenalin gebraucht hatte, um nicht über den Jordan zu gehen, dass sie nun statt putzmunter, fix und alle war.

Und wie ihr sicher gemerkt habt war das erstunken und erlogen, also hier was wirklich war:

Isane-sans Schlafmittel hatte in Verbindung mit dem Sake in Mitsukis Magen eine halluzinogene Wirkung und liess sie die schrecklichsten Alpträume durchleben, aus welchen sie, dank dem Schlafmittel, auch nicht erwachen konnte.

So kam es, dass Ayumi mehrere Male in dieser Nacht von den Schreien ihrer Tochter aufgeweckt wurde.

Bis sie dann von Isane geweckt wurde und Ayumis schlechte Laune und Müdigkeit am Höhepunkt angelangt waren.

Mitsuki wachte hingegen erst beim Einflössen des Gegenmittels auf. Mit etwa dergleichen Einstellung wie ihre Mama.

Aber da sie schlecht blaumachen konnten, vor allem, da die Blonden sonst wahrscheinlich auch schon genug Schwierigkeiten hatten, machten sie sich schliesslich alleine auf den Weg zur Schule, da Isane noch kurz mit ihrer Schwester reden wollte.

Und da waren sie nun, in der Schule.

Und wieso nicht alle Blicke auf ihnen ruhten war einfach.

Haruko und Natsuko waren vollen Eifers dabei zu Diskutieren, welches Wahlfach sie nehmen wollten.

Und da sie so in ihre Diskussion vertieft waren, hatten sie nicht bemerkt, dass die beiden irregulären Zugänge angekommen waren.

Bis Ayumis Kopf geräuschvoll wieder der Tischplatte 'Hallo' sagte.

Das war nun teilweise der Müdigkeit und andererseits der Tatsache, dass sie noch kein Wahlfach gewählt hatten, zuzuschreiben.

Mitsuki hatte sich sofort besorgt über ihre Mama gebeugt, da sie von Isane erfahren hatte, was der Grund für die Müdigkeit ihrer Mama war und musterte sie kritisch.

„Tsuki-chan?", hörte sie das Gemurmel ihrer Mama, das fast gänzlich von der Tischplatte verschluckt wurde, da Ayumi ihr Gesicht flach auf diese gelegt hatte.

„Was ist denn, Ayumi-chan?"

„Wahlfach-Abgabe ist heute.", motzte die Ältere sehr erwachsen.

„Was willst du denn nehmen?", meinte die Jüngere einfach den Anfall ihrer Mama ignorierend.

„Keine Ahnung.", sagte Ayumi ein wenig gefasster, „Du?"

„Auch keinen Plan. Die waren ja alle irgendwie Schrott.", stimmte Mitsuki ihrer Leidensgenossin zu.

„Okay, wir machen's nach Ausschlussverfahren. Was möchtest du ganz sicher aber so gar nicht? Ich bin für Aizens Kalligrafie-Klasse."

Nun sah Ayumi zur Jüngeren.

„Also auf keinen Fall Kochen! Das endet in einer Katastrophe ohne richtiges Rezept.", begann die Jüngere.

„Aber ich kann kochen.", meinte Ayumi dazwischen.

„Gut, dann musst du es auch nicht mehr lernen. Geh in den Chor, dort bist du am besten aufgehoben.", fuhr Mitsuki einfach fort.

„Nur über meine Leiche. Genauso wenig will ich in die NSFV.", erwiderte ihre Mama.

„Und den Manga-Verein können wir auch vergessen, wir wissen mehr als die. Handarbeit vergessen wir lieber auch bei meiner Leistung.", zählte die mit den gewellten Haaren weiter auf.

„Was bleibt da noch übrig?", fragte die mit den geraden Haaren die andere.

„Spanisch..eh..Hollow-isch, Franz, Haiku und Teezeremonie.", gab sie ihr gleich die Antwort.

„Hollow-isch und Franz sind ohne Frage weg. Nie im Leben nehm' ich freiwillig so ne Sprache. Also jetzt liegt's bei dir. Jetzt ist's mir nämlich egal."

Mitsuki überlegte.

Teezeremonie war irgendwie langweilig gewesen und sie glaubte sich zu erinnern, dass sie sich vor diesem Taichou in Acht nehmen sollte...er hiess doch Kraken oder so...

Wohingegen Haiku sterbenslangweilig gewesen war.

Aber leider waren sie schon tot.

Das einzige, das sie in dieser Stunde wachgehalten hatte, war, dass ihre Mama geschmollt hatte und sie sich darüber halbtot gekichert hatte, natürlich stets dazu bemüht, dass man es nicht merkte.

Also war ihre Wahl eindeutig.

„Teezeremonie."

Gerade rechtzeitig, denn gerade kam Ohne Balla-sensei in den Klassenraum, mit dem gleichen Türknallen welches zuvor unsere Grazien fabriziert hatten.

„So, ihr werdet der Reihe nach alle sagen, welches Wahlfach ihr gewählt habt. Natsuko fängt an, dann der Reihe nach rechts folgend.", donnerte das Känguru, noch ehe es richtig im Zimmer war.

„Hollow-isch.", verlautete die eine Klassensprecherin pflichtbewusst als Erste.

„Französisch.", kam es von der anderen.

„Chadou.", sagte Ayumi, als sie gleich auf Haruko folgend dran war.

Wieso mussten sie auch in der ersten Reihe hocken?

„Teezeremonie.", meinte Mitsuki und wandte sich als der Sensei weiterfuhr, flüsternd an die Ältere: „Hatten wir nicht ausgemacht, dass wir Teezeremonie nehmen?"

Deren Gesicht traf jetzt, nein, nicht die Tischplatte wie sonst auch, Ayumi hatte mehr als diesen einen Trick auf Lager, es traf auf ihre Handfläche, in welcher es sich mit einem langsamen Kopfschütteln vergrub.

„Chadou heisst übersetzt 'der Weg des Tees' oder einfach 'Teezeremonie'. Hast du dir das nie angesehen?"

Sie erntete ein Kopfschütteln.

Ihre Unterhaltung fand aber ein jähes Ende, denn Känguru-chan war am Ende angekommen und dirigierte die Klasse nun auf die Aussenareale zum Hakuda-Training.

„Na toll.", kommentierte Ayumi, bevor sie sich alle in Zweiergruppen aufteilen mussten und zu trainieren hatten. Und da es nicht aufging und der Balllose die Gruppen einteilte, war sie fix mit ihm in der Gruppe.

Mitsuki unterdessen war mit Haruko in einer Gruppe, die gnadenlos von der Blonden fertig gemacht wurde.

Ayumi wurde hingegen gnadenlos vom Sensei fertig gemacht.

Sie so absolut ohne Hakuda-Skills, stellte sich natürlich erbärmlich an.

Oonabara seufzte.

Das war wirklich unannehmbar.

Aber zu Ayumis Glück war diese Stunde schnell zu Ende.

Und die gesamte Klasse sass im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden und lauschte dem Sensei.

„Das ist nun die erste richtige Stunde 'Kommunikation mit eurem Zanpakutou'. Ihr werdet in den sechs Jahren der Akademie lernen eure Seelenwelt zu betreten, eure Zanpakutou zu materialisieren und wenn ihr gut seid, was von euch erwartet wird als Klasse #1, dann werdet ihr mit eurem Zanpakutou sogar das Shikai erreichen."

Die Klasse stöhnte auf.

War ja klar, dass Ohne Balla einen Vortrag draus machte.

„Aber bevor ihr das alles erreichen könnt müsst ihr lernen zu meditieren. Ihr werdet diese Stunde nun absolut still sein und keinen Muskel bewegen. Das ist eine Grundvoraussetzung für eine wirksame Meditation."

Das wurde ja immer besser.

Nach einer ereignislosen Stunde, natürlich hatten Mitsuki und Ayumi den Plan gefasst, selbst dieses Fach interessanter zu machen, in dem sie es selbst probieren würden und Ayumis festem Vorsatz während dieser Schulstunden zu schlafen, gingen sie wieder in den Klassenraum.

Nun stand Konsou auf dem Plan.

Unnatürlicherweise war aber so ganz plötzlich Ayumis Hand in der Höhe.

„Senseiii~~! Wie werden die Praktikums-Stunden in diesem Fach aussehen?"

„Es wird keine Praktikums-Stunden geben.", erklärte der Sensei kurz angebunden.

Ein 'Ohhh...' ging durch die Klasse.

„Wieso nicht?", fragte Mitsuki-chan unschuldig.

„Weil uns die Versuchsobjekte fehlen.", erklang vom Känguru eine Grabesstimme.

Und noch bevor jemand etwas weiteres sagen konnte, begann der vollwertige Shinigami einen Vortrag, der alle einzuschläfern drohte.

Selbst Haruko und Natsuko mussten auffällig oft blinzeln.

„Was geschieht wohl mit Seelen in Soul Society, wenn sie ge-konso-t werden? Ich muss bei Gelegenheit Urahara fragen.", flüsterte Ayumi zu sich selbst.

„Die Beschaffenheit einer Seele ist von höchster Komplexion, so dass ein Konsou niemals leichtfertig geschehen darf. Wäre eine Seele so instabil, dass sie eventuell während dem Übergang oder sogar in Rukongai zum Hollow würde, so muss man die Instabilität durch Shinigami-Künste eliminieren."

Abwesend kritzelte Ayumi auf was der Typ vorne erzählte und wandte ihre Killer-Technik um wach zu bleiben an.

Sie hatte es ja auch geschafft, drei Jahre bei einem absolut einschläfernden Mathe-Lehrer durchzukommen und hätte sie nicht mitgeschrieben, hätte der Hölle-auf-zwei-Beinen-Lehrer sie gnadenlos aufgerufen.

Dagegen war das Bällchen überhaupt nichts.

Mitsuki holte währenddessen den fehlenden Schlaf nach.

Doch auch die Stunde ging zum Glück zu Ende.

Ohne Bällchen wurde herausgeschoben und ein Shinigami, der deutlich jünger war als Oonabara, und um einiges besser aussah, obwohl die meisten Mädchen im Hintergrund tuschelten, dass Aizen-taichou viel besser aussähe.

„Ja, klar. Da würde ich lieber mich an den ran schmeissen, als nur einen Augenblick alleine mit Aizen zusammen sein.", spuckte die grössere Blonde beinahe aus.

„Als eine kleine Einführung in die Englische Sprache werden wir heute zum Karaoke gehen.", erklärte der Sensei fröhlich, „mein Name ist übrigens Eigo."

Sofort prustete Ayumi los.

„Er heisst Änglisch...hammer...er heisst em Ärnscht Änglisch...", flüsterte die Blondine atemlos vor Lachen.

Der Sensei überging Ayumis für ihn unergründliche Reaktion und scheuchte die Klasse kurzerhand aus dem Klassenzimmer Richtung der Karaoke-Einrichtung im Herzen Seireiteis.

Die Schüler stauten nicht schlecht, da sie ansonsten nicht grundlos in Seireitei herumlaufen durften.

Mitsuki und Ayumi hingegen nickten ab und zu Leuten ihrer Divisionen zu oder grüssten die vorbei eilenden Vizekommandanten.

Natürlich brachte ihnen das neidische Blicke von ihren Mitschülern ein.

Es tat den beiden ja aber so schrecklich Leid, dass sie unter Überwachung standen und sie würden es ja zu gern mit ihren Mitschülern teilen, nur ging das schlecht.

Nach einer Weile kamen die Schüler schliesslich an.

Und welch Zufall, das Karaoke lag direkt neben Seireiteis Kneipe.

Als die Schüler endlich alle in dem, im Vergleich zur Klasse, kleinen Raum hinein gequetscht waren, erklärte Eigo-sensei schon weiter.

„So auf mein Drängen hin, hat eine schulinterne Vereinigung die Karaoke-Einrichtung mit englischen Liedern bestückt. Und um ein Feeling für die Sprache zu erhalten, singt ihr alle mal ein Lied. Wer will anfangen?"

Niemand meldete sich.

Nur schielten aber alle zu Ayumi hin.

„War ja wieder typisch.", seufzte der Lehrer und schob Mitsuki und ihre Mama zur Lied-Auswahl.

„Dann macht ihr den Anfang."

Ayumi flickte kurz durch die Liste, die Eigo ihnen geöffnet hatte und kicherte als Erstes eimal.

_Alone_

_Another last shot_

_Apple and cinnamon_

_Beautiful_

_Bleed it out_

_City escape_

_Change into power_

_Country roads_

_Embracing light and darkness_

_I'm going digital_

_I'm with you_

_Run around_

_Don't save me becca_

_Falling down_

_Friends_

_Hey digimon_

_How will you know_

_I'm alive_

_Kick it up_

_Live and learn_

_Number one_

_Objection_

_Pikachus vacation_

_Pretty little girls_

_Rolling girl_

_Sanctuary_

_Shibuya_

_Simple and clean_

_Sk8er boi_

_The impression that i get_

_Where is the love_

_Wind_

„Seh ich das richtig, Ayumi-chan? Das sind ja fast alles Lieder von Animes oder hyper berühmt.", meinte Mitsuki ebenfalls kichernd.

„Alone – Becca, Another last shot – Vivian...wow, eine schweizern Band, Apple and cinnamon – Utada Hikaru, Beautiful – Christina Aguilera, Bleed it out – Linkin Park, City escape aus Sonic Adventure 2 Battle, Change into power – Digimon the Movie, Country roads, Embracing light and darkness aus Magic Knight Rayearth, I'm going digital – Digimon the Movie, I'm with you – Avril Lavigne, Run around – Digimon the Movie, Don't save me – Becca, Falling down – Becca, Friends – Becca, Hey digimon – Digimon the Movie, How will you know – Becca, I'm alive – Becca, Kick it up – Digimon the Movie, Live and learn – Sonic adventures 2 Battle, Number one...wow wie kommt ein Bleach Lied hier rein? Warte...was steht hier? Blech? Das ist ja fast so gut wie als ich im Kochbuch schon Bleach gelesen hab... Objection – Shakira, Pikachus vacation – Pokemon der Film, Pretty little girls – wiedermal Becca, Rolling girl(eng ver.) - Vocaloid, Sanctuary aus Kingdom Hearts von Utada Hikaru, Shibuya – Becca, Simple and clean – Utada Hikaru, Sk8er boi – Avril Lavigne, The impression that i get – Digimon the Movie, Where is the love – Bleck aid piis? ... Hammer Rechtschreibung...und Wind von Akeboshi aus Naruto...Na klar, ist ja so schwer jetzt noch herauszufinden, wer dieser schulinterne Verein ist...", zählte Ayumi auf.

„Duu? Mama, wer ist Becca? Die kommt die ganze Zeit vor...", fragte die Kleinere an die neben ihr Gewandt.

„Ne Amerikanerin, aber sie ist in Japan recht beliebt und singt deshalb einige Anime-Songs."

Mitsuki nickte.

„Was singst du jetzt?", fragte sie einen Augenblick später vorfreudig.

Stumm drückte die Ältere eine Taste und schnappte sich ein Mikro, denn schon im nächsten Augenblick dudelte Musik aus den Lautsprechern und in perfektem Englisch sang Ayumi:

_City lights, blurring out the night  
>Never sleep, we are lost in time<br>It's a scene, no one can disagree  
>Dressing up not using words,<br>this is how our voice gets heard_

Everytime I hit the street  
>I am caught up in the beat<br>Everyone I meet is Tokyo-oing  
>And I wanna go<br>People everywhere will try  
>To be Tokyo tonight<br>Leave it all behind it's Tokyo-oing  
>And I wanna go<br>Shibuya eh go!  
>See the rain, wash the faces away<br>Cosplay girls, nothings too insane  
>Take a bow, we will know what you mean<br>Neon lights the way for us,  
>we like living in the rush<p>

Everytime I hit the street  
>I am caught up in the beat<br>Everyone I meet is Tokyo-oing  
>And I wanna go<br>People everywhere will try  
>To be Tokyo tonight<br>Leave it all behind it's Tokyo-oing  
>And I wanna go<br>Shibuya eh go!

Mitsuki wurde sofort mitgerissen, dass sie nach einiger Ermutigung von Ayumi und einer stummen Diskussion darüber, ob die Kleinere singen konnte oder nicht, die ihre Mama natürlich gewann, schon neben dieser auf der kleinen Karaoke-Bühne stand und absolut begeistert mitsang.

Auch der Rest der Klasse summte begeistert mit, während Eigo-sensei sich in einer Ecke still Notizen machte.

_Chikatetsu de shibuya  
>Watashi wa SO HAPPY!<br>Harajuku de tanoshimou  
>kono machi de<br>iku toko dokomo suteki Tokyo dreams!_

Everytime I hit the street  
>I am caught up in the beat<br>Everyone I meet is Tokyo-oing  
>And I wanna go<br>People everywhere will try  
>To be Tokyo tonight<br>Leave it all behind it's Tokyo-oing  
>And I wanna go<p>

Everytime I hit the street  
>I am caught up in the beat<br>Everyone I meet is Tokyo-oing  
>And I wanna go<br>People everywhere will try  
>To be Tokyo tonight<br>Leave it all behind it's Tokyo-oing  
>And I wanna go<br>Shibuya eh go! ...

Die Musik verklang und die beiden Blondinen gaben ihre Mikros weiter an Haruko und Natsuko, die sich ganz die Streber, natürlich dachten, es wäre nicht so schlimm, und vor allem dass es einfach wäre und eine Hymne, die sicher nicht von der anonymen Gruppe eingegeben wurde sangen.

Nur leider nicht nur schief, sondern als Doppelmord für Ayumis Ohren auch noch gleich auf wunderschönstes Japaner-Englisch.

„Eemeeeeiishiiiin gureeeeeeesu, haaaaaaauuu suiiiiiiiiito za saaauuundo zaaaato seeebudo aaa horeeeekku laaaaaaiku miiiii!", sang Haruko voller Überzeugung das Lied, während Natsuko sich dezent an einer zweiten Stimme versuchte, doch das war nicht einfach, so schief wie Haruko sang.

Da sogar der Rest der Klasse ohne Englisch-Kenntnisse merkte, dass da was nicht stimmte, machten Ayumi und Mitsuki kurzerhand die Fliege und schlichen sich gegenüber in die Kneipe.

Sie hatten schliesslich noch 55 Minuten dieses Horrors tot zu schlagen.

In der Kneipe fanden sie, auf Wink des Barkeepers, welch Wunder, Matsumoto an, die gerade nicht sehr nüchtern versuchte einen aufgelösten Hisagi-fukutaichou, der wohl auch zu tief ins Glas...eh Schälchen gesehen hatte, da kannten wir doch noch eine, zu beruhigen.

„Hey Matsumoto!", rief Ayumi fröhlich darüber endlich dem Ohrenterror entkommen zu sein und setzte sich prompt neben Matsumoto und Mitsuki-chan ohne weiteres überlegen zwischen sich und Hisagi.

Beide liefen fast sofort tomatenrot an und würdigten sich keines Blickes.

Da erinnerten sich wohl zwei, schlussfolgerte Ayumi gedanklich und unterhielt sich munter mit Matsumoto, während die anderen Beiden schwiegen und in entgegengesetzte Richtungen sahen.

Schnell waren 45 Minuten durch und die Schülerinnen beeilten sich zurück zu ihrer Klasse zu kommen, der Lehrer hatte zwar ihr Verschwinden nicht bemerkt, doch sie würden sicher bald zurück zur Akademie gehen und da sollten die Beiden auch mit.

Vielleicht.

Aber auch nur weil sie mussten.

Eigo machte schon halbe Aufstände, weil noch nicht alle gesungen hatten, aber das Bällchen, was er natürlich nicht so nannte, Aufstände machen würde, wenn er die Klasse zu spät zu Hohou bringen würde.

Also führte Hirte Eigo seine Karaoke-Schäfchen, auch bekannt als Klasse #1 des ersten Jahres, zurück zur Akademie in ihr Klassenzimmer, wo Ohne Bällchen schon sehnsüchtig wartete.

Er hatte wohl einfach keine Hobbys.

Pünktlich zum Anfang der nächsten Stunde sassen alle wieder auf ihren Plätzen und ersehnten den Anfang von Oonabaras Vortrag.

Aber auch nur damit er möglichst bald wieder zu Ende war.

Ohne Anfang eben kein Ende.

Schliesslich holte das Känguru Luft und begann zu referieren.

„Hohou ist eine der vier Arten des Shinigami-Kampfes, und somit essentiell für jeden Shinigami. Sie beinhaltet die Beinarbeit der Shinigami. Die Technik Shunpo, die es uns ermöglicht uns schneller zu bewegen als das Auge sieht, ist ebenfalls in diese Kategorie einzuordnen, ebenso wie unsere Fähigkeit in der Luft zu stehen. Die meisten Shinigami beherrschen diese beiden Techniken, da sie nicht sehr schwer zu erlernen sind, doch Perfektion in diesen Gebieten zu erlangen, gelingt manchmal nicht einmal einem Taichou. Im Grunde wird bei Hohou mit dem eigenen Reiryoku gearbeitet. Man komprimiert es um zum einen für einen kleinen Augenblick eine übergrosse Reibungskraft zu erzeugen, um im nächsten das Reiryoku explosionsartig freizusetzen, dass man genug Geschwindigkeit aufbauen kann. Das ist Shunpo. In der Luft stehen hingegen ist einfacher und wird uns in dem nächsten Jahr auch beschäftigen, dass ihr euer Reiryoku komprimieren und zu einer Standfläche in der Luft stabilisieren werdet."

Bis dahin war ihm die Klasse wahrscheinlich noch gefolgt. Aber ab da ging es mit der Konzentration stetig bergab.

Ayumi hatte sich zur Aufgaben gemacht, Natsuko so lange zu nerven, bis sie ihr den Stundenplan vorlas, denn was wollte sie mit dem Kanji-bestückten Stundenplan, den sie ihr Kopiert hatte anfangen?

Also schrieb sie gewissenhaft über die Kanji mit ihren heiss geliebten Romaji, den westlichen Schriftzeichen, jede Stunde hin.

Wobei es am Schluss dann so aussah:

Montag Dienstag Mittwoch Donnerstag Freitag

Deutsch Hakuda Zanjutsu Hakuda Zanjutsu

Japanisch Zanpakutou Mathe Japanisch Kidou

Kunde

Hollowkunde Konsou Deutsch Englisch Hohou

Zanjutsu Englisch Hohou Konsou Hakuda

Kidou Hohou Kidou Geschichte [Wahlfach]

Irgendwann, die ganze Klasse war durch den Sensei inzwischen in einen Schlummer-Zustand versetzt worden, beendete Bällchen dann die Stunde und entliess die Schüler in ihre Wohlverdiente Freiheit.

Natürlich waren beim Satz „Hiermit beende ich die Stunde." alle wieder sofort hellwach und begannen zusammen zu packen.

Mizuki-chan: Soo fertig. Und jetzt weck ich marina-chan kurz. Sonst bekommt ihr das Schweizerdeutsch nicht übersetzt.

*Kübel kaltes Wasser über marina-chan schütt*

Im übrigen, wer vermutete, dass das fast alle der englischen Lieder auf Marina-chans Playlist sind hatte recht. Unter 600 anderen Liedern die grösstenteils Japanisch sind, versteht sich.

Marina-chan: *Wasser ausspuck* Was? Wie? Wo?

Mizuki-chan: Übersetzen.

Marina-chan: „Er heisst Englisch...Hammer...Er heisst im Ernst Englisch..." Wäre das so schwer gewesen selbst zu machen?

Mizuki-chan: Nein, aber ich wollte dich zurück zu den lebenden holen. (^^)

Marina-chan: Ich lebe ja noch. Im Gegensatz zu Ayumi-chan und Mitsuki-chan...Wir wollten doch unsere liebsten Darsteller vorstellen...

Mizuki-chan: Oh, ja...machen wir das? Wer ist eig. dran? (^.^)

Marina-chan: Du...ehm ich meine Mi**tsu**ki. Fang du an. Das ist dein OC.

Mizuki-chan: Okay. (^^) Mitsuki Ginkawa 銀川みつき, in Soul Society hat sie smaragtgrüne Augen, hüftlange, gewellte, blonde Haare, was vorher nicht so war und ist wie auch zuvor 164cm gross.

Marina-chan: *Mitsuki-chan hineinschieb* Sie kennt Bleach nicht, che. Kann überhaupt keine Kanji und steht auf Gin Ichimaru, Juushiro Ukitake und wie man letztens gemerkt hat Shuuhei Hisagi.

Mizuki-chan: Hey! Sie kann die Kanji für 1, 2 und 3.

Marina-chan: (-.-) Wie ich schon sagte, keine Kanji-Kentnisse. Weiter. Mitsuki-chan dein Lebensmotto.

Mitsuki-chan: Ehm...*überleg*

Marina-chan: Gut, also: „Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen."

Mitsuki-chan: Was?! NEIN! Eigentlich hab ich 2.

Mizuki-chan: Dann los, sag sie uns.

Mitsuki-chan: semper fi und-...

Marina-chan: Egal. Du bist Ayumi-chans Tochter. Wie kam es dazu?

Mitsuki-chan: Ehm..Naja, sie hat mich mal gefragt ob ich in ihrem Game ihre Tochter sein will und ich hab zugesagt(^^) Auf Facebook haben wir es übrigens auch angegeben. :D

Mizuki-chan: Okay, erzähl uns etwas über dich.

Mitsuki-chan: Okay, ich bin aus dem Flur verschwunden, kann Gedanken übermitteln und lesen, aber das ist so ne ON/OFF-Sache, es geht nicht immer und ich weiss auch nicht wie's geht.

Marina-chan: Gut, es ist eine Sache die mit den Musiker-Duo ON/OFF zu tun hat...

Mizuki-chan: Ah, ich verstehe. Es hat mit Vampire Knight zu tun!

Mitsuki-chan: *verwirrt sei* Was?

Ayumi-chan: *Reinkracht* Verwirrt mein Töchterchen nicht! Komm, Kleine, wir gehen! *Mitsuki-chan rauszerr*

Marina-chan: Na, das hat sich wohl erledigt...Mizuki-chan...Wie wollen wir es Ayumi beibringen, dass nächste Woche sie dran ist?

Mizuki-chan: Oh, Fuck. (._.)

Marina-chan: Auf jeden Fall... Das Lied in diesem Kapi ist von Becca (wer hätte das gedacht) und heisst Shibuya. Es gibt ne Version da singt Hatsune Miku irgendwas hinein, dass nicht die japanische Übersetzung des Texts ist..Aber naja. Bis nächste Woche. Dann werden wir hoffentlich die Schwierigkeiten gemeistert haben. Ich hab übrigens ab Montag wieder Schule, also könnt's sein, dass die Kapis kürzer werden.

P.S. Ich hab ne Facebook-Seite eingerichtet für alle Süchtel, wie ich (marina-chan) Ist noch nicht viel drauf aber es kommt noch :D  
><span> pagesGinkawa-Kingawa/126658387430182

Song-Link für dieses Kapi: Becca – Shibuya:  watch?v=5IS1lGGS3Jc


	13. Chapter 12

Marina-chan: Sooo, ich hab wieder mit der Schule angefangen, deshalb auch die kleine Verspätung des Kapis, kann des öfteren Vorkommen, denn es ist streng im Matura-Jahr.

Auf jeden Fall geht es in diesem Kapi um Monde. :D

Und das Kapi ist absichtlich so geschrieben. Viel Spass beim Rätseln xD

*Ichigo-Pocky hinstell*

Viel Spass damit.

_Kapitel 12: Pfirsich- und Sichelmond_

„Toller Morgen...", motzte Ayumi an Mitsuki gewandt, „Und ich dachte, die Kanti Reussbühl könnte man nicht unterbieten...Da hab ich mich wohl geirrt, es geht schlimmer als Berchtold."

„Aber sieh's positv. Wir werden Shinigami!", versuchte die Jüngere ihre Mama aufzuheitern, „Wer ist Berchtold überhaupt?"

„Die Hölle auf zwei Beinen. Er war mein Mathe-Lehrer und hat uns mit todlangweiligem Unterricht, sauschweren Prüfungen und schrecklichster berner Hochdeutsch-Verschandlung gefoltert. Aber wie's aussieht, ist Oonabara in Sachen langweilen noch besser.", erklärte die Grössere mit einem Seufzen, „Und wir müssen sicher Ergebnisse liefern, sonst sind wir nächstes Jahr in einer tieferen Klasse...Ach, ich hab's!"

Verwirrt sah Mitsuki zu ihrer Mama.

„Was denn?"

„Wir machen's einfach wie Ichigo oder jede gewöhnliche Mary-Sue! Wir können's einfach!", stellte die Andere ihre Masterplan-Theorie auf.

Davon mussten beide so lachen, dass sie den ganzen weg zurück zur 4bantai, was etwa 15 Minuten wären, doch da sie so lachen mussten wurden daraus 30, aufpassen mussten nicht irgendwo gegen zu laufen, da sie inzwischen schon die Bäuche hielten vor lachen.

Wieso das so lustig war für die Beiden, lag schlicht und einfach an einer Mischung von der aufgebauten Spannung, darüber dass sie gestorben waren, der Langeweile des heutigen Unterrichts, ihren Schmerzenden Ohren und Erleichterung, dass sie einander noch hatten.

Denn wenn sie ehrlich waren, waren sie verdammt froh, die jeweils andere dabei zu haben.

„Kingawa-san?", fragte die freundliche Stimme von Unohana-taichou, als die beiden Mädchen den ersten Schritt in die 4bantai setzten.

Sofort wirbelten beide Mädchen herum.

„Würdest du kurz kommen?", fragte sie lächelnd und winkte deutlich Ayumi zu sich.

„Ja, Unohana-taichou?", fragte die Ältere, nachdem sie sich genähert hatte.

„Ich glaube bemerkt zu haben, dass du nicht sehr gute Kenntnisse der unseren Kanji hast.", erklärte der Taichou freundlich, „Deshalb habe ich es mir erlaubt, dir einige 'Hausaufgaben' zu geben. Ich werde dir jede Woche einige Kanji aufgeben, die du zu lernen hast."

Ayumi nickte schnell, denn sie sah, das Unohana es als Befehl gemeint hatte und nahm schnell die Blätter, es waren wahrscheinlich um die 50, bevor sie zurück zu Mitsuki eilte.

Die hatte unterdessen auch Blätter bekommen, aber bei weitem nicht so viele wie Ayumi und ausserdem sahen ihre eher nach Hiragana und Katakana aus als nach Ayumis Kanji.

Fragend zeigte die Grössere auf die Blätter der anderen.

„Kiyone ist vorbeigekommen und hat sie mir gegeben, ich soll sie bis nächsten Montag lösen.", erklärte Mitsuki kurz und deutete dann auf Ayumis Stapel.

Diese Knirschte nur mit den Zähnen.

„Auch auf nächste Woche. Unohana-taichous Kanji-Aufgaben."

Danach verloren die Beiden kein Wort mehr darüber, denn es war klar, wer schlimmer dran war.

Mitsuki natürlich.

Nein, Quatsch. Die Autorin-san wird sich jetzt zurückhalten, es ist logisch und wird nicht mehr debattiert.

Die beiden Schülerinnen waren auf dem Weg in Ayumis Zimmer, neben dem von Isane, im hintersten Winkel tief verborgen im Herzen von der 4bantai.

Sehr gut geeignet auch als Ausnüchterungszelle.

Auf jeden Fall wollten die Beiden hier auf eigene Faust ein wenig 'Kommunikation mit ihrem Zanpakutou' üben.

Das klingt wie ein schlechtes 'How to'-Video...was es zum Glück nicht ist.

Sie setzten sich in Schneidersitz einander gegenüber auf den Boden und sahen sich an.

Die Tür war provisorisch nur ein bisschen verrammelt worden, damit nicht einfach Isane hineinplatzte.

Das war aber nur Plan B, denn sie hatten schon ein Schildchen mit der Aufschrift „Am Hausaufgaben machen, bitte nicht stören" an die Tür gehängt.

Das sollte Isane, die sehr rücksichtsvoll war, davon abhalten, hineinzukommen.

Dass sie es auf Deutsch geschrieben hatten, das hatten sie vergessen und deshalb hofften die Autorinnen einfach, dass Isane auch schon Deutsch hatte und nicht eine Niete darin war.

Nun sassen sich die beiden Blonden gegenüber und Mitsuki fragte zögerlich.

„Ayumi-chan, was machen wir jetzt?"

„Natürlich werden wir jetzt Meditieren."

Schockiert sah die Jüngere zu ihrer Mama.

Das meinte sie jetzt nicht ernst oder?

Sie würden jetzt noch eine Stunde diesen Känguru-Quatsch machen, oder?

Ayumi sah den verwirrten Ausdruck ihres Gegenübers und musste lachen.

„Nein, nicht Bällchen-style, sondern wir machen es wie Ichigo im Manga."

Da hellte sich Mitsukis Gesicht wieder merklich auf.

„Und wie macht er es?"

„Ihm wird von Urahara die Kette durchtrennt, also ist er dann schon tot...Dann schmeissen sie ihn in ein Loch, das die Schicksalskette 'frisst' und kurz bevor sein Hollow, der entsteht weil sich die Kette fast ganz aufgelöst hat, übernimmt, findet Ichigo in seiner Seele seine Shinigami-Kräfte."

Mitsuki nickte langsam und liess sich durch den Kopf gehen, was ihre Mama erzählt hatte.

„Und das Zanpakutou?", fragte sie als sie es nach einer Weile verdaut hatte.

„Er hatte in seiner Seele eine Menge 'Kisten' mit allen möglichen Erinnerungen und in einem war sein Zanpakutou. Gefunden hat er es zwar mittels Reiraku, aber das können nur hochrangige Shinigami, zu welchen wir, als nicht-Mary Sues, nicht gehören. Und wir haben mehr Zeit, da wir nicht mir-nichts, dir-nichts zu Hollows werden. Wir können uns also Zeit lassen und durch unsere Seele wandern, während wir unsere Zanpakutou suchen.", meinte die in der blauen Hakama und nahm Mitsukis Hände in ihre.

„Versuchen wir es einfach, ja?"

Mitsuki nickte und schloss zeitgleich mit Ayumi ihre Augen.

Es war dunkel.

Irgendwie logisch, da sie ihre Augen geschlossen hatte.

Aber irgendwie fühlte sie, dass sie nicht mehr sass.

Sie hätte doch schwören können, dass sie gesessen war, wieso jetzt...?

Sie liess den Gedanken einfach in der Luft stehen und machte sich daran sich zu bewegen.

Sie würde ja nichts erreichen mit herumsitzen...-stehen...was auch immer sie gerade tat, und nachdenken.

Sie latschte einfach mal zwischen den Reihen durch und überlegte wieso es so dunkel war.

Da konnte man die Hand vor Augen ja nicht sehen.

Es wäre viel Besser wenn es hell wäre.

Wie auf Kommando wurde es hell und sie sah ihre Blonden Haare wieder, die ihr ins Gesicht fielen.

„Da fühlt man sich ja fast wie Gott, dabei hab ich nicht mal 'Es werde Licht.' gesagt...", murmelte sie vor sich hin und sah weiter.

Um sie herum waren, im Gegensatz zu dem was sie erwartete, nämlich Kisten, eine Menge Löcher.

Ihr Umfeld war weiss und erinnerte an schweizer Käse.

Vorsichtig ging sie an eines dieser Löcher heran und sah hindurch.

Erstaunt krallte sie sich fester an den Rank des Loches.

Da waren sie und ihre Familie beim Bleigiessen an Silvester.

Ihr Laptop lief nebenbei, da sie ein Internet-Telefonat ins Ausland führte.

Sie wusste wann das war.

Es war Silvester vor zwei Jahren, damals war sie noch glücklich zu Hause.

Ihr Bruder klammerte sich gerade wieder an ihr Headset und redete mit ihrer lachenden Gesprächspartnerin.

Es war eine ihrer glücklichen Erinnerungen.

Eine Träne stahl sich aus ihrem Augenwinkel, doch sie ging weiter zum nächsten Loch.

Irgendwo hier sollte ihr Zanpakutou zu finden sein.

Sie durchstreifte den Gang weiter und sah in jedem Loch eine andere glückliche Erinnerung, weshalb ihr inzwischen immer mehr Tränen über die Wangen kullerten und sie sich langsam fragte, wieso sie sich das hier überhaupt antat.

Die andere Blonde würde sicher enttäuscht sein, wenn sie es nicht zumindest versuchte, aber war es das wirklich wert?

Nun war sie am letzten Loch angekommen, welches sie in diesem Raum ausmachen konnte.

Wie lange war sie schon hier?

Sie hatte ihr Zeitgefühl nach der gefühlten 100. Erinnerung verloren.

Sie schielte in das letzte Loch.

Dahinter lag noch eine schöne Erinnerung, dass sie sofort ihren Blick abwandte.

Das war's.

Sie hatte einfach kein Zanpakutou.

Sie würde aus der Akademie aussteigen müssen, oder so.

Ohne Zanpakutou konnte man unmöglich den Abschluss machen.

Auch die Andere fand sich irgendwo, nur nicht mehr in dem Zimmer in der 4bantai.

Sie in einer schwarzen Leere. Ähnlich dem Weltall fanden sich auch hier Sternenpunkte.

Und sie sah, trotz der Dunkelheit alles ganz klar.

Sie schimmerte in einem leichten Licht als sie die Hand hob.

Aber nun was?

Keine Kisten weit und breit.

Toll, Bleach hatte sie angelogen.

Auf jeden Fall wanderte sie ziellos ein bisschen umher und nahm sich nach einer Weile einen der Lichtpunkte, die sich als kleine Leuchtkugeln herausstellten, in die Hand.

Zahlreiche Bilder blitzen in ihren Gedanken auf und es dauerte eine Weile bevor sie sich geordnet hatten und wie ein Film an ihr Vorbeizogen.

Ihr 16. Geburtstag, an welchem noch all ihre Freunde da waren und keine dummen Streitereien im Weg standen.

Wie seit der achten Klasse immer, hatte sie wieder mit einer Freundin gefeiert.

Zwar hatten sie nicht so einen Epischen Panda-Cake, aber die Anderen hatten die Party auf die Beine gestellt, wie sie im Jahr darauf an ihrem letzten Geburtstag für ihre Freundin, die erst dann 16 wurde.

Sie hatten ein Motto gehabt.

Hollywood.

Sie und zwei ihrer besten Freundinnen waren zu spät gekommen, weil sie ihre Mum dazu bringen wollten, dass sie ihnen die Haare machte.

Schliesslich war ihre Mam diplomierte Friseurin.

Aber danach hatten sie viel Spass gehabt.

Sofort schossen ihr die Tränen in die Augen und kullerten ihr die Wangen herunter.

Damals hatte sie noch gelebt.

Damals war alles so einfach.

In Augenblicken wie denen konnte sie all ihre Sorgen einfach vergessen.

Nun blieb nur die Erinnerung.

Sie würde sie in Ehren halten, doch sie konnte nicht in der Vergangenheit leben.

Mit voller Wucht warf sie die Kugel zu Boden, wo sie mit einem lauten Klirren zersplitterte.

„Du wirst dich nie mehr an diese Party erinnern können, das weisst du oder?", meinte eine körperlose Stimme neben ihr.

Sofort drehte sich die Blonde um.

„Ich kann nicht in der Vergangenheit leben. Wenn ich mich noch länger an die Vergangenheit klammere, werde ich zerbrechen. Also was ist so schlimm daran, sie zu zerstören."

Sollte sie warten bis zum letzten Jahr, wenn alle merkten, wie seltsam es war, dass sie ihr Zanpakutou noch nicht hatte?

Nein, sie würde morgen schon mit Unohana-taichou reden.

Als Taichou der Heiler-Einheit würde sie wissen, was los war.

Vielleicht hatte sie ja ein anderes Talent.

Es gab noch andere Institutionen in Seireitei.

Deshalb hiess die Akademie ja nicht mehr offiziell Shinigami-Akademie.

Auf jeden Fall war ein Abschluss als Shinigami für sie jetzt gestorben.

Haha, genau wie sie.

„Wer sagt denn, das der Abschluss in so weite Ferne gerückt ist?", fragte eine kindliche Stimme.

Ihr Umfeld veränderte sich drastisch.

Plötzlich stand sie auf einer Brücke.

Um sie herum waren riesige Wasserfälle, von welchen Unmengen an Wasser in die Tiefe stürzte.

Der Himmel war rot von der Dämmerung.

Die Klippen des Wasserfalls trugen Schlösser, die sie eher in London angesiedelt hätte als auf einem Wasserfall.

Sie erinnerten an den viktorianischen Stil.

Natürlich komplett mit den Gas-Laternen, die die hereinbrechende Dunkelheit erhellten.

„Und? Wer sagt das?", fragte die kindliche Stimme wieder.

Sie stammte von der Silhouette eines Mädchens im Gegenlicht einer Laterne.

Langsam trat sie näher und man sah, dass sie kinnlange, verstrubelte, grüne Haare hatte und eine Art Kimono aus rosa Blütenblättern trug.

Sie sah recht elfenhaft aus, trug wie die Kinder in Japan an Strassenfesten eine Maske, die, mit einem Band über ihrem Gesicht in ihren Haaren, an ihrem Hinterkopf festgehalten wurde.

Ein Panda. Das zeigte die Maske.

Einen süssen Panda.

Ihre Augen schimmerten smaragdgrün, wie die ihres Gegenübers und an ihrem Rücken waren fünf Blütenblätter, pfirsichfarben, die entfernt an Flügel erinnerten.

„Wer bist du?", fragte die Blonde das Mädchen verwundert.

„Das weisst du. Und wenn nicht, dann rate.", kicherte das Mädchen und hüpfte schnell auf Mitsuki zu, um ihre Hand ihn ihre Beiden zu nehmen und fröhlich auszurufen:

„Endlich kommst du mal vorbei. Wir haben dich vermisst!"

„Das sagst du jetzt, doch bald wirst du es bereuen. Du hättest lieber die daneben kaputt schmeissen sollen. Das ist das Klassenlager von letztem Jahr. Genauer der letzte Abend."

Die Schülerin verzog das Gesicht.

Ja, das wusste sie leider noch.

Sie wollte, wie alle anderen, wach bleiben, hatte aber ihre Probleme damit gehabt und war kurz eingenickt.

Plötzlich waren dann auch die Jungs im Mädchenzimmer, also alle die nicht bekifft oder halbwegs normal oder erwachsen waren, in Zahlen zwei in ihrer Klasse, die eher Aussenseiter waren, und hatten vor gehabt ihr einen Tampon in die Nase zu stecken.

Irgendwann war sie dann aufgewacht von den versuchen und hatte, natürlich verletzt, da selbst ihre einzige richtige Freundin in der Klasse sich daran amüsiert hatte, und da niemand gerne gemobbt wurde, was leider aber ihre Realität war, sich in das Zweierzimmer nebenan geflüchtet, wo dann die, die noch wach waren am morgen, dachten ihre Zahnpasta auf die Wange zu schmieren wäre komisch.

Am Ende hatte sie alles in den Haaren.

Das hätte sie gerne vergessen.

Kurz erwog sie noch die Kugel zu nehmen und ebenfalls hinzuschmeissen, da sprach der Geist, wie sie in einem Anflug von Galgenhumor genannt wurde, schliesslich war, wenn überhaupt jemand, die Blonde der Geist, weiter.

„Du hast Glück, dass diese eine Erinnerung, zu denen gehört, die ich hüte."

Die Umgebung veränderte sich.

Die Dunkelheit wich nachtblauem, sternenbesetztem Himmel und saftigem, grünen Gras.

Sie stand am Ufer eines grossen, blauen Teiches, in welchem sich der unverhältnismässig grosse Sichelmond spiegelte.

Die glatte Spiegelfläche kräuselte sich hin und wieder wegen Sakura-Blüten, die im Wasser schwammen, heruntergefallen von den in voller Blüte stehenden rosa Sakura-Bäumen.

„Also wirst du sie weiterhin besitzen.", beendete die Stimme, noch immer ohne Körper und sie schien von überall her zu kommen.

„Okay, ich hab schon genug Bleach und Fanfictions gelesen, um zu wissen, dass das hier aller Wahrscheinlichkeit halber meine Seelenwelt ist. Also wirst du mein Zanpakutou sein. Gib dich zu erkennen.", rief die Schülerin in die Nacht hinein.

Plötzlich erschien vor ihr ein Mädchen, gleich alt und mit Haaren, die aussahen als wären sie aus haarfeinen Aquamarin-Kristallen. Nur dass sie dieselbe Länge hatten wie die Haare ihres Gegenübers.

„Weisst du auch meinen Namen?", fragte die Seele ihres Zanpakutou vergnügt.

Schnell sah sie sich um und sah danach bedröppelt zu dem elfenhalften Kind.

Wir?

Wiedersehen?

„Weisst du unseren Namen noch? Och, bitte, bitte sag ihn!", quengelte sie.

Verwirrt sah die vielleicht doch baldige Shinigami dem Mädchen in die Augen.

Wie war ihr Name?

Kannte sie sie vielleicht?

Aber sie kannte ganz sicher sie, dachte die Schülerin mit ihrem Latein am ende.

Wieso konnte sie sich nicht erinnern?

So ein Mädchen vergisst man doch nicht.

So mit hellgrünen Haaren und smaragdgrünen Augen.

Zarter heller Pfirsichfarbener Haut.

Selbst spitz zulaufende Ohren.

Das perfekte Bild einer Elfe.

Und dieser sprachliche Tick.

Aber wie hiess sie?

Aus dem Nichts kreuzte ein Name ihre Gedanken.

Oder vielleicht weniger ein Name, aber mit Japanischen Wörtern hatte sie es noch nie wirklich.

„Momo-...tsuki?"

„Ja! Endlich haben wir uns wieder! Als du ein Baby warst, hast du immer mit uns gespielt, aber irgendwann hast du uns vergessen und dann waren wir ganz traurig. Aber zum Glück sind wir nun wieder zusammen.", rief Momotsuki glücklich.

„Nichts wird uns mehr trennen, denn wir sind immer bei dir!"

„Also spontan fällt mir nur derjenige ein den ich dem Zanpakutou in meiner Fanfiction gegeben habe.", meinte die Blonde entschuldigend.

Die Blauhaarige lächelte.

„Vielleicht ist da ja mein Name? Willst du es nicht versuchen?"

„Ja, ich frag dich am besten bis morgen früh jeden Mist, der mir als Name einfällt.", meinte die Schülerin sarkastisch.

„Du hast deine Einfälle meistens aus deinem Umfeld, so verhält es sich auch mit deinen Fanfictions.", meinte die Seele des Zanpakutou geheimnisvoll.

„Also willst du mir weissagen, weil ich zu viel Fantasie habe und mir Storys mit mir ziemlich ähnlichen Original-Characters ausdenke, sind die mir ähnlich, weil ich doch nicht so viel Fantasie habe? Wer bin ich? Die Göttin des Lebens?"

„Nein, aber ich werde dich trotzdem gerne Inochi nennen.", lächelte sie weiterhin selig, während ihr Gegenüber langsam wütend wurde.

„Lass es.", zischte sie.

„Natürlich, Inochi-sama."

Die Blonde knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Das soll heissen, ich nenn' dich jetzt einfach mal, wie du mir aufgetragen hast, wie das Zanpakutou in meiner FF."

Die andere nickte.

„Crescent(o) Luna."

Das Mädchen spürte sofort die Veränderung, als ihr Reiryoku sich in Reishi und somit einen für sie festen Körper umwandelte.

Nun lag ein Katana in ihrem Schoss, das spürte sie von den Berührpunkten her, doch hier in ihrer Seelenwelt hatte sie es in der Hand.

„Du bist wunderschön, Crescento Luna.", hauchte sie und spürte sofort, dass der Name stimmte.

„Nur, wie soll ich dich, um ihretwillen verstecken?", fragte sie nun mehr verängstigt.

„Deshalb will ich dir ein Geschenk machen. Etwas was nur du brauchen kannst, alle anderen Zanpakutou denken nicht mal darüber nach. Doch ich kenne dich, schliesslich hatte ich lange genug Zeit, dich kennen zu lernen."

Fragend sah die Schülerin zur Seele ihres eigenen Zanpakutou.

Sie lächelte.

„Ich schenke dir 'Reikai'. Die Fähigkeit, dein Zanpakutou nicht nur von sämtlichem Reiatsu zu versiegeln, sondern auch dessen Form."

Sie nahm eine Hand und legte sie über die ihrer Trägerin auf das Heft des Zanpakutou.

„Sag es mit mir: 'Reikai'."

Das Mädchen gehorchte.

„Reikai."

Das Schwert schrumpfte auf die Grösse eines Kettenanhängers und lag nun an einer Kette in ihrer Hand.

Dankbar blickte sie zu Crescento Luna.

„Danke, Luna."

Luna lächelte und zeigte auf die Kette.

„Nun ist es Zeit wieder aufzutauchen, Inochi-sama."

Zeitgleich schlugen die beiden Blondinen ihre Augen wieder auf und wenige Worte verliessen ihre Lippen.

Saphirblau traf auf Smaragdgrün und man hörte:

„Crescento Luna", gleichzeitig wie „Momotsuki."

Marina-chan: Sooo. Momotsuki heisst Pfirsichmond für alle nicht-Sherlock Holmes da draussen^^

Und ich sage automatisch 'Crescento Luna' weil man es Katakana 'Kuresento Runa' schreibt und dann hab ich es immer japanisch gelesen. Inochi heisst Leben und -sama kennt ihr kleinen Otakus da draussen :D

Zur Chara vorstellung die kommt heute im neuen Kapi...kurz-kapi...zwerg-Kapi...so wie Pluto zu dem Rest der Planeten so steht das nächste heute folgende Kapi zu den andern. Okay?

Auf jeden Fall danke fürs Lesen und Reviews/Kommis sind gerne gesehen (^^)


	14. Chapter 13

Marina-chan: Soo. Kapi 2 für heute oder Kapi 1,5 oder wie auch immer.

Mizuki-chan: Du hast's nicht so mit Zahlen oder?

Marina-chan: Wie kommst du nur drauf? War es mein Zähl-Fail oder eher die 3 in meinem Zeugnis?(Anm. Bei uns ist 6 das beste)

Aber etwas weiss ich über zahlen(^^)

Das hier ist Kapi 13 (meine Lieblingszahl) und wir sind bei 100 Open Office Seiten angelangt(^.^)

(So ziemlich genau die hundertste Seite hier^^)

Und ihr erfahrt mehr oder weniger, wer wessen Zanpakutou ist :D

Der Song, der übrigens im Titel auch drin ist, und ich gerade neben mir vom Cd-Player spielen lasse heisst übrigens 'don't cry anymore' und stammt von der absolut genialen Miwa(-sama) x3

*Vanille-Eis, Schoko-Sauce und Caramell-Sauce hinstell*

Have Fun!

_Kapitel 13: Interlude ~I don't cry anymore~ For my Memories are the past_

Mitsuki-chan war zurück zur 13bantai gegangen.

Nachdem sie vorsorglich ihr Zanpakutou, dass sie ebenfalls erhalten hatte, in ihrer Uniform versteckt hatten.

Nun sass Ayumi alleine auf ihrem Fensterbrett und sah zum Mond hinauf.

Er stand in einer kleinen Sichel am beinahe schwarzen Himmel.

Immer wieder zog eine kleine gräuliche Wolke an ihm vorbei.

Eine Kette glitzerte nun am ihrem Hals.

Doppelt um ihren Hals gelegt, damit sie eng anlag und nicht beim Training stören würde.

Ayumis lange, gerade, blonde Haare hingen locker in ihr Zimmer hinein.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie länger geworden waren, seit sie bemerkt hatte, dass sie in Seireitei knapp einen Halben Meter zugelegt hatten.

'Crescento Luna' und 'Momotsuki' also.

Ayumi lächelte still.

Irgendwie passte es ja.

Die Seele ihres Zanpakutou hatte ja auch ein paar Eigenheiten.

Genau wie sie.

Doch die Erinnerungen, die sie zuvor noch einmal durchlebt hatte, liessen sie nicht ruhen.

Also beschloss sie in die Nacht hinein zu singen.

Irgendwo war sicher ein Shinigami, der, falls sie mal wieder einen Hollow anlockte, ihn vernichten könnte.

Irgendwann musste sie das mal beherrschen lernen.

Aber nun hoffte sie einfach mal, dass nicht Matsumoto Wache hatte.

_Girigiri datte hitorikiri datte (Auch wenn ich am Limit bin, auch wenn ich ganz alleine bin)  
>Maketakunai no joudan janai wa(Ich will nicht einfach aufgeben. Das ist mein Ernst)<br>I don't cry anymore  
>Don't cry anymore<br>Tsuyoku naranakya ii kikaseteru(Ich sage mir, ich muss stark sein)  
>Donna toki demo nakanai kara(Damit ich nie wieder weine)<em>

_Nukumori kanji nemuru to shiawase datta sore ga (Deine Wärme lullt mich ein, als in in den Schlaf drifte)  
>Eien ni tsudzuku to omotteta nanoni (Ich dachte, es würde immer bei mir bleiben)<br>Doushite nan darou shinjiteita mono wa uso datta(Wieso war alles, an was ich glaubte, bloss eine Lüge?)  
>Konna toki soba ni ite kuretarai ii noni (An Zeiten wie diesen wünsch' ich mir, dass du da bist.)<em>

_Furueru ashi de ima fumidashitai yo (Ich möchte vorwärts gehen, selbst wenn meine Schritte zittern)_

_Girigiri datte hitorikiri datte (Auch wenn ich am Limit bin, auch wenn ich ganz alleine bin)  
>Maketakunai no joudan janai wa(Ich will nicht einfach aufgeben. Das ist mein Ernst)<br>I don't cry anymore  
>Don't cry anymore<br>Tsuyoku naranakya ii kikaseteru(Ich sage mir, ich muss stark sein)  
>Donna toki demo nakanai kara(Damit ich nie wieder weine)<em>

_Doko wo sagashitemo watashi no ibasho ga mitsukaranai(Wo ich auch suche, ich finde keinen Ort, wo ich hingehöre)  
>Koe ga kikitai yo honto wa aitai kedo(Ich möchte deine Stimme hören, denn ich vermisse dich)<em>

_Furikaerazuni aruite ikanakucha(Aber ich muss weiter gehen und nicht zurück sehen)_

_Girigiri datte kagayaki takute(Auch wenn ich am Limit bin, ich will strahlen)  
>Watashi nara mada yareru hazu da wa (Ich kann es immer noch alleine schaffen)<br>I don't cry anymore  
>Don't cry anymore<br>Namida koraete kao wo agetara (Ich halte meine Tränen zurück, richte ich mich wieder auf)  
>Daijoubu da yo tte tsubuyaite miru (Und flüstere: „Alles wird wieder gut.")<em>

_Nani wo shinjitara ii no kamo(Ich weiss nicht einmal, was ich glauben soll)  
>Wakaranakute mogaite mayotte(Ich kämpfe und bleibe doch verloren)<br>Tsukamitai ima kanaetai(Ich möchte etwas festhalten können)  
>Chiisana kono te ni takushite nigirishimeru no(Und das, was ich in meinen kleinen Händen halte, wahr machen)<em>

_Gomen sonna ni tsuyoku nai nda (Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht stark bin)  
>Kujikesou ni naru toki datte aru yo(Und oft kann ich vor Trauer nicht mehr aufstehen)<br>Tatoe kasuka na kibou da to shitemo(Doch wenn es auch noch so kleine Hoffnung gibt)  
>Mochitsudzuketai zutto(Möchte ich sie immer bei mir tragen)<em>

_Girigiri datte hitorikiri datte (Auch wenn ich am Limit bin, auch wenn ich ganz alleine bin)  
>Maketakunai no joudan janai wa(Ich will nicht einfach aufgeben. Das ist mein Ernst)<br>I don't cry anymore  
>Don't cry anymore<br>Tsuyoku naranakya ii kikaseteru(Ich sage mir, ich muss stark sein)_

_Muri yaridatte gamusharaninatte(Auch wenn's unmöglich ist, ich gebe mein bestes)  
>Ikiteyuku nda owari janai wa(Ich leben mein Leben, denn es ist noch nicht vorbei)<br>I don't cry anymore  
>Don't cry anymore<br>Anata no koe wo omoidashiteiru(Ich werde mich an den Klang deiner Stimme erinnern)  
>Donna toki demo nakanai kara(Egal was geschieht, ich werde nicht weinen)<br>Itsuka kitto waraeru kara (Und irgendwann werde ich bestimmt wieder lächeln können)_

Mitsuki-chan brauchte sie noch.

Sie hatte ihr Matura-Vorspiel noch nicht hinter sich gebracht.

Nein, sie würde noch nicht aufgeben.

Sie würde weitermachen.

Langsam löste sich die Schülerin vom Fensterbrett und kehrte zurück in ihr Zimmer um ein paar Briefe zu verfassen.

Marina-chan: So, mein Mini-Kapi. Als trost für alle die (wie ich) wieder zur Schule müssen.

Aber es kommt nocht mehr. Ratet wen ich überreden konnte?

Mizuki-chan: Obwohl wir recht viel Probleme mit ihrer Sturheit hatten. Wessen Schuld das wohl ist?

Marina-chan: Mobb meinen OC nicht, die hat schon genug durchgemacht!

Und ja, wir haben meine herzallerliebste Ayumi-chan herbekommen.

Ayumi-chan: *hereinstürm* Wo ist Mitsuki?!

Marina-chan: *fies grins und Tür verrammel* Abwesend~ *flöt*

Ayumi-chan: *Killerblick* Und wozu dient das alles?

Marina-chan: OC-Vorstellung :D

Mizuki-chan: Dann fang doch mal an, ist schliesslich dein OC, Marina-chan.

Marina-chan: Claro que sì. Ayumi Kingawa 金川あゆみ, in Soul Society hat sie saphirblaue Augen, hüftlange, gerade, blonde Haare, wohingegen sie früher nur schulterlang waren, ihre Uniform ist unstardartmässig azurblau, lässt sich ausserdem nicht über die Schultern ziehen, welche sie nicht bedeckt und ist wie auch zuvor 180cm gross.

Ayumi-chan: Das sieht jeder der Augen im Kopf hat. (-.-)

Marina-chan: *Böse zu Ayumi starr* Sie steht auf...

Ayumi-chan: *rot werd* DAS WAGST DU NICHT!

Marina-chan: Du wagst es mir zu drohen? ò.ó

Ayumi-chan: Ich wiederhole: Das. Wagst. Du. Nicht.

Marina-chan: Droh von mir aus dem sprechenden Hut...

Ayumi-chan: Das wagst du nicht!

Marina-chan: Ich wage noch viel wenn der Tag oder die FF lang sind.

Mizuki-chan: Ehm...können wir zur Vorstellung von Ayumi zurückkehren?

Marina-chan: Klar. Sie steht auf jemanden der in dieser FF noch nicht vorgekommen ist. *devilish smile*

Ayumi-chan: Ich hasse dich.

Marina-chan: Sprechender Hut. *smile*

Ayumi-chan: *erblasst*

Mizuki-chan: Auch begrenzte Kanji Kenntnisse! :D

Ayumi-chan: Dafür kann ich wenigstens Hiragana und Katakana.

Mizuki-chan: (._.) Ich kann ja nix dafür dass sie sie nicht kann...

Marina-chan: Lebensmotto.

Ayumi-chan: Kyou, Ashita, Asatte, mainichi, motto tsuyoi ni naritai.

Marina-chan: Und jetzt für die die noch keinen Besuch in Seireitei gemacht haben oder anderwertig Japanisch können?

Mizuki-chan: Ja, genau! Wie mich und Marina-chan!

Marina-chan: Ich kann's. Es heisst: Heute, Morgen, Übermorgen, jeden Tag, möchte ich stärker werden.

Ayumi-chan: Genau.

Mizuki-chan: Jetzt erzähl uns von dir. 3

Marina-chan: Und denk nicht dran zu spoilern.

Ayumi-chan: *herunterleier* Ich bin vor der JAN, der Japanimanganight in Winterthur, verschwunden, quasle am laufenden Band wenn ich nervös werde, kann fast keine Kanji lesen, aber 'töten', 'Leben', 'Tod', 'Gott' und etwa ein Dutzend mehr sind da schon, ich kann fliessend Hiragana und Katakana lesen...

Marina-chan: fliessend im Schneckentempo, was Katakana betrifft...

Ayumi-chan: *ignorier* *weiterleier* Ich quietsche gerne, meine Stimme gefällt den Hollows und ich kann das nicht kontrollieren.

Marina-chan: Sonst noch was?

Ayumi-chan: Ehm ich hab ein blaues Band in der Handtasche, dass ich als Kind mal geschenkt bekommen habe? Und soll ich noch verraten, welches Zanpakutou mir gehört? Das ist nämlich-...

Marina-chan: Nein, danke. Nächste Woche haben wir Momotsuki und Crescento Luna zu Gast.

Ayumi-chan: Darf ich jetzt gehen?

Marina-chan: Nein, zuerst backst du mir noch Kuchen.

Ayumi-chan: Klar, den aus Portal.

Marina-chan: sprechender Hut ~ 3 *flöt*

Ayumi-chan: Ich mach ja schon... *grummelnd verzieh*

Marina-chan: Mizuki-chan, schliess die Tür ab, sonst haut sie ab, bevor ich meinen Kuchen krieg.

Und an euch Leser: Viel Spass in der Schule, lernt fleissig...*motivation verlier* esst immer euer gemüse, putzt euch nach dem Essen immer die Zähne, und vergesst am besten was ich gesagt habe und vergesst nicht, dass Reviewen und Kommentieren nicht weh tut.

*winke, winke*

Mizuki-chan: *zurückkehrt* *auch wink*

Song in diesem Kapi: miwa – I don't cry anymore:  watch?v=REALQZhzoLw

oder das mit einem AMV:  watch?v=Ttj2hnHEDTw

(Das AMV das ich zeigen wollte, ist nicht mehr da...(._.))


	15. Chapter 14

Marina-chan: *Augen reib* Ich bin müde. Bei Risiken und Nebenwirkungen bitte konsultieren sie die Reviewbox, ein Mizuki-chan oder ein wieder waches Marina-chan oder vllt sogar ein Urahara-san wird sich dann ihrer Problems annehmen.

Vielleicht.

Beschwerden wegen der Namens Kreativität werden nicht bearbeitet.

Letzte Bemerkungen: Das Lied heisst Regenbogen aus Digimon Tamers. Sonstige Unklarheiten klärt Urahara.

Oder Kuukaku freundlicherweise.

*Kekse und Kuchen histell*

Sorry, bin zu müde. Auf Momotsuki und Crescento Luna müsst ihr bis nächste Woche warten.

_Kapitel 14: Ein paar Worte, weil wir im Unterricht sowieso nichts besseres zu tun haben_

Früh am Morgen, von der Sonne war noch nichts zu sehen am Horizont, eilte Ayumi bereits in die 13bantai zu Mitsuki-chan, bevor Isane auch nur auf die Idee kam die ältere Schülerin zu wecken.

Und vor allem bevor Kiyone oder der japanische Koch Mitsukis Zanpakutou fanden.

Das würde einem Super-GAU gleichkommen.

Sie knallte die Tür zum Zimmer ihrer Tochter auf und riss damit die noch Träumende abrupt aus dem Schlaf.

Schlaftrunken rieb sie sich die Augen und sah zu ihrer bereits in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab gehende Freundin.

„...Mama?"

Wiedereinmal drehte sich die Ältere um und schloss diesmal die Türe, die sie unachtsamerweise offen gelassen hatte.

Mitsuki unterdessen begann sich langsam anzuziehen, denn sie hatte bemerkt, das Ayumi im Moment einfach nicht ansprechbar war.

Was würde die Jüngere wohl tun, wenn sie heute wieder abhaute?

Würde man ihr Zanpakutou finden?

Wie würde man darauf reagieren?

Die Gedanken der Älteren wirbelten immer schnellen und schneller.

Bis schliesslich Mitsuki, die inzwischen angezogen war, auf ihre Schulter tippte und sie wieder in die Realität holte.

„Mama, was ist los, dass du in aller Hergottsfrühe hier bist?"

Die Angesprochene brauchte noch einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln und schüttelte den Kopf bevor sie antwortete: „Dein Zanpakutou."

Verwirrt sah die Jüngere zu ihrer Mama.

„Ja? Was ist damit? Ist doch toll, dass wir es schon haben. Meinst du, Ohne Balla lässt uns von Zanpakutou-Meditations-Langeweile-Stunde befreien, weil wir es schon haben?", fragte sie immer aufgeregter.

Wer konnte es ihr verdenken?

Langsam schüttelte Ayumi wieder ihren Kopf und sah dann Mitsuki direkt in die Augen.

„Du darfst niemandem erzählen, dass wir unsere Zanpakutou bereits haben. Wie sieht das aus? Zwei Erstklässlerinnen mit Zanpakutou?! Sie werden uns noch mehr überwachen als jetzt schon, wenn nicht einsperren, weil sie Angst haben.", redete sie der Kleineren ins Gewissen.

Zögerlich nickte sie.

Ihre Mama kannte diese Welt besser, also sollte sie ihr folgen.

Sonst würde das schlecht enden.

Und ausserdem wusste sie, dass ihre Mama alles dafür tat, dass sie nicht aufflogen oder eingesperrt wurden oder sonstiges.

„Gut, das heisst aber auch, dass du dein Zanpakutou auf keinen Fall herumliegen lassen darfst. Du musst es stets versteckt bei dir tragen. Und sei es nur, damit ich weiss, dass du dich gegen Leute wie Schnorrergami verteidigen kannst.", fuhr die ältere fort und besah sich die Jüngere von Oben bis Unten.

„Wegen Hisagi muss ich mir ja keine Sorgen machen.", murmelte sie noch flüchtig, und machte sich dann sofort daran den Obi der Jüngeren aufzumachen.

„Ehm...Mama? Wieso ziehst du mich aus? Hast du das Ufer gewechselt und vergreifst dich dazu noch an deiner Tochter?", fragte Mitsuki nun endgültig verwirrt.

Doch Ayumi achtete nicht auf was sie sagte und band schnell das Kodachi der Jüngeren an deren Oberschenkel.

Zufrieden besah sie ihr Werk.

„Das geht."

Nun war die limettengrüne Scheide der Kurzschwerts mit einem grünen Tuch festgebunden, dass wenn nötig, Mitsuki noch das ebenfalls limettengrüne Heft greifen konnte.

Dann seufzte die Ältere.

„Jetzt weiter.", meinte sie und sah Mitsuki, die immer noch ohne Hakama da stand, zum Glück hatte Ayumi einen Dauerklebefluch auf die Tür gehetzt, namens die Kommode, damit japanischer Koch-san auch ja nicht hereinplatzte.

Nervös nestelte sie an der Kette um ihren Hals.

„Du trägst Crescento Luna jetzt um den Hals, wie?", fragte Mitsuki, als sie sah wie ihre Mama um die Wort rang.

Wortlos nickte die Ältere und sah zu Boden.

„Wenn ich sie so trage, kommt sie mir nicht in den Weg.", erklärte sie und starrte weiterhin den Boden an, als wäre er das interessanteste auf der Welt mit seinem super-spannenden 'Holz'-Muster.

Ihre rechte Hand hing immer noch an der zweimal um ihren Hals geschlungenen Kette mit feinen goldenen Gliedern, an welchem ein kleines Katana samt azur-, saphir- und aquamarinblauer Scheide durchzogen von was als Goldfäden erschienen und einem ebenfalls azurblauen Heft hing.

Ayumi seufzte.

„Mitsuki-chan, du musst etwas wissen.", erklärte sie und sah endlich wieder hoch.

Ihr Blick fiel auf die grüne Schwertscheide Momotsukis in Mitsukis Armen.

„Momotsuki ist ein besonderes Schwert. Und nicht nur weil sie dir gehört."

Man sah der Jüngeren die Spannung schon in den Augen an, die mit jedem Wort ihrer Mama mehr und mehr funkelten wie Smaragde.

„Es gibt sehr viele verschiedene Zanpakutou, jedes hat ein eigenes Attribut, Rukias zum Beispiel ist ein Eis-Zanpakutou. Es gibt auch viele verschiedene Formen, die meisten im Shikai angenommen, wie zum Beispiel Hisagi im Shikai von Kazeshini eine Art Sensen hat. Trotzdem gibt es nur zwei Zwillingsschwerter in der gesamten Soul Society und die gehören Kyouraku-taichou und Ukitake-taichou. Deswegen ist es etwas sehr spezielles Zwillingsschwerter zu haben."

Beim Klang des Namens ihres Taichou leuchteten Mitsukis Augen noch mehr und sprangen nun förmlich von Momotsukis limettengrüner Gestalt zurück zu ihrer Mama, die ihr dann jedes Mal von neuem wieder ernst in die Augen sah.

Was würde ihre Mama noch erzählen?

„Die beiden sind die ersten Taichou, die aus der vom Soutaichou persönlich gegründeten Akademie, der Shinoureijutsuin, hervorgingen und sind daher Yamamoto-Soutaichous ganzer Stolz, ebenso ihre Zanpakutou. Du darfst also niemandem von Momotsuki erzählen, verstehst du? Niemand darf wissen, dass Momotsuki dein Zanpakutou ist. Noch dürfen sie wissen, dass Momotsuki nicht nur ein Kodachi sondern ein Kodachi und ein Wakizashi sind. Verstehst du das? Überhaupt niemand. Das wird dich nur ins Zentrum des Interesses stellen und vielleicht sogar Aizen auf dich aufmerksam machen. Selbst wenn wir irgendwann angeben unsere Zanpakutou erhalten zu haben, darf niemand wissen, dass du sogar zwei hast."

Ayumi nahm der Kleineren, deren Augen nun wieder dunkler wurden, da sie gehört hatte, wie wichtig es war, still zu sein über ihre Zanpakutou, Momotsukis zweite Verkörperung, das Wakizashi ab und band es wortlos mit einem tannengrünen Tuch ein bisschen über die Hüfte ihrer Tochter.

Schliesslich sah sie ihr aufmunternd in die Augen und meinte sanft: „Auch ich werde schweigen über Crescento Lunas Besonderheit. Sobald wir uns zu erkennen geben, wird es Reikai nicht mehr geben. Entweder sie ist an meiner Seite oder 'ich habe sie zu Hause vergessen'."

Mütterlich wie selten schubste Ayumi-chan Mitsuki Richtung Speisesaal, nachdem sie den Dauerklebefluch wieder gelöst hatten und die Kommode wieder nur neben der Tür stand.

Inzwischen hatten sie schon einiges an Zeit verplempert, so dass die, die heute Küchendienst hatten, bereits das Frühstück vorbereitet hatten.

Sie nahmen sich das sehr abwechslungsreiche Frühstück, heute gab es Reis, Miso-Suppe und Grüntee, wohingegen es gestern ein vollkommen anderes Gericht nämlich Grüntee, Miso-Suppe und Reis gab und setzten sich an einen der besten Tische, der nebenbei gesehen am Fenster stand, so dass die Morgensonne herein schien, der sonst natürlich rappel voll war.

Nur heute nicht. Lag vielleicht auch daran, dass die Sonne erst zaghaft hellrote Strahlen über Soul Society verteilte.

Als Isane absolut bleich in die 13bantai stürmte, um nachzusehen ob Mitsuki noch da war und mit ihrer Schwester nach Ayumi zu suchen, waren die beiden Blondinen eben angeregt mit Kiyone am Quatschen. Ihr Frühstück hatten sie schon länger gemütlich zu Ende gebracht.

Natürlich hatten sie es wegen ihrem Zerstörungstrieb zuerst vernichtet und dann die Nährstoffe mit sich vereint, wie jeder Freuidianer sagen würde.

Für alle, denen das zu Hoch ist: Keine Angst, Philosophie ist sowieso unnötig.

Und Psychoanalyse unbeweisbar.

Also Schwamm...Spongebob drüber.

Nun war Ayumi-chan in Zwischenzeit, als die Autorin-san die Leser verwirrte, von Isane belehrt worden, dass sie nicht einfach so abhauen sollte.

Auch Ayumis Einwand, dass sie einen Zettel geschrieben hatte, natürlich auf Deutsch, das sie Japanisch immer noch nicht schriftlich beherrschte, wurde weggefegt.

Isane-fukutaichou hatte natürlich keine Deutschkenntnisse.

Das nächste Mal würde Ayumi es also mit Französisch versuchen, auch wenn sie es hasste.

Solange sie den Subjonctif weglassen konnte. Und jegliche andere dumme Grammatik.

Ayumi liess die Moralpredigt wortlos über sich ergehen, bis sie und Mitsuki-chan schliesslich in die Akademie mussten.

Das war zwangsmässig das Ende der Predigt.

Pünktlich fanden die beiden Schülerinnen dann auch auf den Trainingsplatz zur Zanjutsu-Stunde.

Wobei Sensei wieder dieselben Zweiergruppen, wie auch schon bei Hakuda, machte und Ayumi somit nach Herzenslust mit ihrem ausgeteilten Shinai auf ihren Sensei eindreschen durfte.

Der das leider meistens abblockte.

Nur hin und wieder gelang es der Blonden ihm, wenn er zu den anderen Schülern sah, um ihre Technik zu überprüfen, einen schmerzhaften Schlag zu erteilen.

Sonst war sie beinahe immer dabei seine Schläge abzuwehren.

Mitsuki ging es ähnlich, sie durfte die ganze Zeit Harukos aus-dem-Lehrbuch-Schläge abwehren und wurde auch von leider nicht wenigen getroffen.

Die Stunde ging schnell rum, jedenfalls für Ayumi-chan, Mitsuki-chan hatte das Gefühl diese Folter ginge noch ewig und nun sassen sie schon wieder im Klassenzimmer.

Ein Blick auf ihren Stundenplan genügte und Ayumi rief schon wieder aus:

„NEIN! Bringt mich bitte um! Ich will nicht wieder Mathe haben!"

Ihre Tochter belächelte sie Kopf schüttelnd, bis ihr klar wurde, was ihre Mama da gerade gesagt hatte.

„Was? Wir haben Mathe? In der Shinigami-Akademie?!"

Doch sie wurden auch schon von ihrem Lehrer Unterbrochen.

Der sich laut räusperte.

Ayumi erbleichte.

Der Shinigami vor ihnen war kleiner als Ayumi, alt und runzlig und sprach mit einem Akzent den Ayumi als bernerisch erkannte.

„Nein, nein, nein. Berchtold ist nicht gestorben und macht mir hier nicht auch noch das Leben...den Tod zur Hölle!", flüsterte sie geschockt.

Doch anscheinend kannte dieser Mann sie nicht, denn er begann fröhlich, wie es kein Berchtold konnte, den Unterricht und erzählte vor sich hin.

„Also, willkommen zu eurer ersten richtigen Lektion Mathe in der Shinoureijutsuin. Wir beginnen mit elementarer Mathematik, also zuerst mit simpler Addition und Subtraktion. Damit alle die aus Rukongai stammen auch mitrechnen können."

Das weckte Mitsuki und Ayumi aus ihrer Schockstarre.

Das war ja Primarschulstoff, dachte Ayumi, während Mitsuki dasselbe dachte nur auf Deutschland bezogen.

Ist ja wie in der Grundschule.

Der Lehrer teilte ein Blatt mit etwa 60 Aufgaben aus, die er danach an der Tafel erklärte.

Mitsuki unterdessen sah zu Ayumi, die nickte und sie lösten so schnell wie möglich die Aufgaben, wobei Ayumi ein bisschen schneller fertig war.

„Du hast gewonnen, Mama.", meinte die Jüngere lachend und begann angeregt mit Ayumi zu quatschen, natürlich so leise, dass der Rest der Klasse auch dem Unterricht folgen konnte.

Nach etwa der Hälfte der Lektion fiel Ayumi dann aber etwas ein, dass sie ihrer Tochter unbedingt noch hatte auftragen wollen.

„Mitsuki-chan, ich habe die Möglichkeit gefunden Dinge in das Diesseits zu bringen. Bitte schreib deiner Familie einen Brief. Ich werde schauen, dass er zu ihnen kommt.", erklärte Ayumi mit flehendem Blick ihrer Freundin.

Das traf Mitsuki-chan unerwartet, dennoch nahm sie ihr Schreibzeug und begann schweigend zu schreiben.

Selbst als der Mathe-sensei das Zimmer verliess und dafür ein, genau wie Eigo-sensei, noch verhältnismässig junger Shinigami das Zimmer betrat und die Klasse anstrahlte, schrieb sie noch weiter.

Ayumi zählte die Seiten nicht, die ihre Tochter schrieb, doch sie schaute, dass die Lehrer nicht mitbekamen, was sie tat.

„So! Guät. Miär göid ietz is Schprochlabor däne. Auso packet am beschte alles zäme on chöid met.", rief der Lehrer fröhlich.

Die Klasse starrte ihn entgeistert an.

Etwa so wie die ganzen Leser jetzt den Bildschirm anstarrten und versuchten sich einen Reim auf das vorige zumachen.

Genau. Nehmt einen Spiegel.

Das einzige was nicht ins Bild passte war, dass Ayumi, die unauffällig von Mitsuki weggerückt war, da sie ihre Reaktion gut einzuschätzen wusste, mit einem lauten Krachen begleitet von ebenso lautem Gelächter zu Boden fiel.

Den Bauch haltend und Lachtränen weinend lag sie zusammen gekrümmt da und kicherte vor sich hin.

„Schweizerdeutsch...Sie verkaufen allen ernstes Schweizerdeutsch als Deutsch..."

Die Klasse starrte sie an, als wäre sie gerade grün geworden und hätte sich als Alien geoutet.

Langsam richtete sich das neuerliche Alien, das ebenfalls neuerweise grün war, obwohl die Blonden Haare wohl fürs Alien gereicht hätten, stellte sich gerader hin und sah entschuldigend zum Sensei.

„Tut mir ja schon ziemlich leid, ist nur so, dass ich am Morgen immer seltsam bin."

„Nur am Morgen? Du bist immer seltsam!", meinte einer der Jungs lachend.

Die Klasse stimmte schnell ein und selbst Ayumi lachte als eine er ersten mit.

„Tuät miär jo scho läid abr miär heid Unterrecht.", störte der Sensei die Klasse mit einen Räuspern.

Wieder sah die Klasse ratlos zum Sensei.

„Minä Namä isch Doitsugo Ausutoria. Doitsugo-sensei för euich."

Ayumi prustete los.

Und die Blicke der Klasse lagen erneut auf ihr.

„Er sagte der Reihenfolge nach: So, gut. Wir gehen jetzt ins Sprachlabor drüben. Also packt am besten alles zusammen und kommt mit. Dann: Tut mir ja schon Leid, aber wir haben Unterricht. Und zum Schluss noch: Mein Name ist Doitsugo Ausutoria. Doitsugo-sensei für euch."

Noch ein letztes Kichern entwich ihr.

„Klasse. Er heisst Deutsch Österreich. Deutsch-sensei. Wunderbare Anrede. Irgendwie passend, nicht?"

Der Sensei hatte inzwischen ins Japanische gewechselt und dirigierte die Klasse nach draussen.

Beinahe alle standen schon im Flur als er sich Mitsuki zu wandte.

„Kommen sie auch endlich?", fragte er bissig.

Sofort stellte sich Ayumi in den Weg.

„Sensei, Sie fühlt sich nicht gut. Darf sie im Klassenzimmer bleiben, bis es ihr wieder besser geht? Sie meinte, es würde wahrscheinlich nicht so lange dauern, bis ihr nicht mehr schlecht ist.", log sie dem Sensei mit unbewegter Miene schnell vor.

„Gut. Aber sie kommen mit.", meinte er und verliess das Schulzimmer, um im Flur auf die Schülerin zu warten.

Ayumi bückte sich noch kurz zu Mitsuki und flüsterte: „Alles wird gut. Ich beschütze dich. Wir werden dann warten, bis sie auch kommen."

Die Jüngere nickte, als ihre Mama sich aufrichtete, so dass diese die Tränen, durch diese kleine Bewegung von ihrem Gesicht geschüttelt, die auf das Blatt fielen, bemerkte und ihr eine Hand sanft auf den Kopf legte.

„Gambatte. Ich geb' auch mein bestes."

Dann folgte sie der Klasse, bis sie zum Sensei aufgeschlossen hatte.

Schliesslich musste sie es ja einfach machen, sie zu überwachen, die blaue Uniform reichte ja nicht schon.

Unterwegs schwafelte der Sensei von irgendwelchen Dingen.

Erst als er erklärte, dass er eine schulinterne Vereinigung damit beauftragt hatte, ihm eine Karaoke-Anlage in der Schule aufzubauen, wo die Schüler ihre Deutsch Aussprache üben konnten, wurde Ayumi hellhörig.

Klarer Fall, jedenfalls für sie.

Der Nachwuchs-Manga-Verein war ganz sicher der Laufjunge...Bimbo-Verein an dieser Schule.

Der Raum lag rechts neben dem Sprachlabor, was auch immer das in der Shinoureijutsuin war, wahrscheinlich wusste der Gründer, Baka-ojii Yamamoto, nicht einmal dass es das gab.

Die Schüler zwängten sich mal wieder in einen viel zu kleinen Raum und besahen sich die Einrichtung.

Drei Sofas in einem Kreis um ein Tischchen angeordnet, welcher gegen die Bühne hin geöffnet war.

Auf der Bühne stand ein kleiner Fernseher, etwa von der Grösse eines regulären PC-Monitors, der wohl den Text anzeigen würde.

Daneben Lautsprecher und auf einem dieser lag das Mikrofon.

Diesmal zögerte Ayumi nicht, ging auf das Mikro zu, sah sich die liste kurz durch- Ja, das war ganz sicher der Manga-Verein- und wählte eines aus, welches Laut aus den Lautsprechern drang.

_Bringt der Himmel heute nur Tränen oder helles Sonnenlicht  
>Warum muss ich immer kämpfen, kann ich frei sein oder nicht<br>Werd' ich lachen oder hat das Träumen heute keinen Zweck  
>bist du hier oder weit weit weg!<em>

_Durch den Regen dringt ein Sonnenstrahl, es beginnt ein Farbenspiel  
>Und es bringt uns ans Ziel! (Zeig mir das Ziel!)<em>

_Der Regenbogen zeigt einen Weg, der uns in fremde Welten führt  
>und du gehst Hand in Hand mit mir<br>denn nur Sonnenschein und Regen bau'n die Brücke zu dir!_

Auch Mitsuki-chan, weit weg im Klassenzimmer hörte es.

Sie lächelte stumm.

Ihre Mama gab wirklich alles, um sie wieder aufzuheitern und damit sie ohne Reue weitergehen konnte.

Und damit sie ihre Tränen nicht herunter schlucken musste, sondern sich ausweinen konnte an ihrer Schulter und danach weitermachen.

Ja, sie hatte eine tolle Mama.

Schnell kritzelte sie noch letzte Sätze und begann dann mit der Andeutung eines leicht gequälten Lächelns Umschläge für die Briefe zu machen und diese danach zu adressieren.

Ihre Laune hob sich zusehends, vor allem als sie ganz leise Harukos ge...es sollte singen darstellen, aber das wäre eine Beleidigung für das Wort...auch Jaulen ist noch gnädig...

Jedenfalls musste sie lachen, als sie das hörte und sich vorstellte, was die Klasse im Moment wohl machte.

Wahrscheinlich die Ohren zuhalten und hoffen, dass es bald fertig war.

Oder mit Backsteinen werfen.

Eine kleine Weile später kam die Klasse auch schon zurück.

Mitsuki hatte es unterdessen geschafft, all ihre Briefe zu adressieren und in ihrer Tasche verschwinden zu lassen.

Doitsugo-sensei verabschiedete sich, obwohl Ayumi der Jüngeren zuerst seinen Namen verraten musste und natürlich dessen Bedeutung, dass sie das auch wusste.

Oonabara schneite wieder herein und rief die Schüler nach draussen zu ihrer ersten Praktischen Hohou-Stunde.

Ayumi failte auf ganzer Linie und bekam, wie Mitsuki auch nicht, das in der Luft stehen nicht mal ansatzweise hin.

Obwohl in ihrer Klasse schaffte es vielleicht einer.

Der der Ayumi als ganztägig-seltsam bezeichnet hatte, Tama Kuromoto.

Der Rest wackelte höchstens ein paar Zentimeter in der Luft herum.

Und versuchte es wieder und wieder.

Mitsuki-chan und Ayumi-chan waren da weniger begeistert.

Als das nicht funktionierte, probierten sie sich fix an der nächsten Übung.

Shunpo.

Wobei Mitsuki-chan schnell den Dreh raus hatte und immer wieder an einem anderen Ort auf dem Platz auftauchte einen Schritt ins Leere machte und verschwand, um an einem anderen Ort wieder aufzutauchen.

Ayumi hingegen schaffte es kein bisschen, so dass sie am Ende der Lektion deprimiert auf ihren vier Buchstaben sass und schmollte.

Die anderen hatten aber anscheinend nicht mitbekommen was Mitsuki geschafft hatte, zumindest alle bis auf Oonabara der Ayumi deshalb ausquetschte.

„Das ist kein Shunpo mehr, das ist Sonido! Wer sind ihre Eltern, dass sie sowas beherrscht?"

Da schnüffelte die Ältere ihre Chance den alten Ball zu verwirren, schliesslich würde das ihre Stimmung mindestens ein Wenig heben.

„Na das ist sooo...Also ihre Mama bin ich, aber meine Mama ist zwei Jahre jünger als ich. Aber das ist ja halb so schlimm...Wandas Mama ist ja eigentlich die Jüngere Schwester ihrer Urenkelin.", erklärte sie fröhlich und ganz bestimmt so dass man es nicht verstand.

Obwohl viel zu verstehen gab's da nicht.

Es war einfach Nonsense.

Bällchen verstand es natürlich nicht, läutete aber, um dies zu verstecken, die nächste Stunde ein.

Kidou.

Schnell erklärte er ihnen den Spruch zu Bakudou no Ichi, dem ersten Bakudou, Sai und liess sie den Spruch wieder und wieder wiederholen.

Was zu einer Folge von drei 'Wieder's im letzten Satz geführt hat, der die Autorinnen-san irritiert, doch sie versuchen zu überleben.

Nun ja, die beiden Blonden Grazien taten natürlich mal wieder nicht, was verlangt war, stattdessen brachte Ayumi Mitsuki die Kanji ihres Namens bei, in dem sie es in den Sand schrieb und wieder und wieder wiederholte.

_銀川 満月__(Ginkawa Mitsuki)_

Und als sie das Endlich beherrschte, durfte sie Ayumis Namen lernen. Für den Notfall.

_金川 歩__(Kingawa Ayumi)_

Und so wurde auch diese langweilige Lektion überstanden, obwohl sie sich inzwischen fragten wie tief unten Oonabara eigentlich begann, dass es so langweilig war.

Natürlich fluchte Ayumi wieder über die Lehrer, vor allem Känguru, als sie sich auf den Weg aus der Akademie machten.

Aber die grössere Schülerin hatte noch etwas zu tun, weshalb sie sich suchend umschaute, als sie das Akademie-Tor endlich hinter sich liessen, wohl gemerkt als welche der ersten.

Da hatte Ayumi auch schon ihr Opfer gefunden.

Hisagi-fukutaichou kam geradewegs auf sie zu.

Oder eher strebte er das Gebäude hinter ihnen an, das war nämlich eines der Männer-Wohnheime der Neunten.

Das der Schüler sah ein wenig schäbiger aus und befand sich auf der anderen Seite des Campus.

Schnell hatte Ayumi ihre Tochter am Handgelenk gepackt und steuerte auf den schwarzhaarigen zu.

„Hisagi-fukutaichou, ich hab eine Bitte.", meinte sie flehend.

Ihre Chibi-Augen wirkten. Sie hatte ihn beinahe an der Angel.

Gut, dass er vorbeigekommen war.

Schliesslich vertraute sie ihm.

Wenn er nüchtern war.

„Können sie auf Mitsuki-chan acht geben? Ich muss in die Deutsch Nachhilfe, weil ich so schlecht in der Sprache bin, aber Mitsuki-chan beherrscht Deutsch super gut und würde sich nur langweilen.", erklärte sie weiter flehend.

Dann schob sie Mitsuki-chan zu Hisagi, weshalb beide natürlich erröteten, und haute ab, bevor Hisagi einen Einwand anbringen konnte, Richtung Hakutoumon.

Marina-chan: *gähn* Oyasumi nasai. (Gute Nacht.)

Song in diesem Kapi: Digimon Tamers – Regenbogen:  watch?v=q-vVVpZY6CE


	16. Chapter 15

Marina-chan:*Nase putz* Ja, Leute ich bin hier kommt trotzdem das Vollständige Kapi :D

Ich liebe es Kapitel-Titel, ui ein Reim, zu erfinden. Denn wie ihr seht ist Mitsuki-chans 'grosses' Abenteuer etwa eine Wordseite lang xD. Arial 11 versteht sich.

Das Kapi hat Mizuki-chan gaaanz alleine geschrieben.

Jedenfalls die Grundidee und ich hab ausgeschmückt und korrigiert, da ich einen Teil wegnehmen musste, den ich schon anders geschrieben hatte.

Also mal einen Applaus für Mizuki-chan-

Mizuki-chan: Omg. Nein. Das wird ein Mini-Kapi, da ich einfach SCHLECHT bin! Aber trotzdem viel spaß. Gomen~

Marina-chan: Nicht schlecht, nur ungeübt *smile*

Ich wünsch auch viel Spass3

*Zitronenbonbons und Cola hinstell*

_Kapitel 15: Mitsuki-chans grosses Abenteuer!_

„Was hat sie nur vor?" dachte Mitsuki-chan sich und schaute Ayumi hinterher.

„Entschuldige bitte...Wenn du wichtigeres zu tun hast, dann beschäftige ich mich alleine.", wendete Mitsuki sich Hisagi zu, logischerweise knallrot im Gesicht beim Gedanken an ihren...Ausfall.

Bevor er etwas dagegen sagen konnte, ging sie auch schon ein paar Schritte weiter.

Jedoch hielt sie sofort inne, denn sie hatte weder eine Ahnung, wo sie war, noch wo sie hingehen könnte.

„Ehm..Kannst du mir vielleicht doch sagen, wie ich zur 13bantai komme?", fragte sie nervös kichernd.

Irgendwoher kam ihr das bekannt vor, weshalb sie sofort noch röter anlief als zuvor.

„Klar.", meinte er bloss und ging voran Richtung 13bantai.

Zögerlich folgte sie, mit einigem Abstand und gesenktem, roten Kopf.

Sie schwiegen während des ganzen Weges.

Erst als sie schon vor Mitsukis Bantai standen, richtete diese das Wort nochmal an den Fukutaichou.

„Nochmal: Tut mir leid, du wolltest sicher gerade irgendwo hin, als Mama dich aufgehalten hat, oder?!" entschuldigte Mitsuki-chan sich erneut.

„Haha. Ist schon okay", erwiderte Hisagi verlegen lachend.

Überwältigt von diesem Lachen, konnte Mitsuki-chan nicht anders und nahm all ihren Mut zusammen. Sie stellte die Frage, die ihr schon die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge lag.

„Hi..Hisagi-fukutaichou. Ehm..Wegen dem...Kuss..." fing Mitsuki-chan stotternd das Thema an.

„Achso..Ja." setzte Hisagi sofort hochrot im Gesicht fort.

„Darüber sollten wir vielleicht reden. Aber am besten nicht hier."

Wieder still schweigend folgte Mitsuki-chan dem Fukutaichou an einen stillen Ort, nein nicht das 'Stille Örtchen'.

Nach einer Weile erreichten sie das von Hisagi angestrebte Ziel auch.

Das Trainingsareal der 9bantai.

Seine Bantai war gerade absolut verlassen, da sie schon Dienstschluss hatten, weil ihre Arbeit, dank Tousen-taichous kluger Planung, bereits erledigt war.

Hier würde sie absolut niemand stören.

Zielstrebig ging der Fukutaichou auf einen Baum im Areal zu und liess sich an den Stamm gelehnt auf den Boden plumpsen.

Mitsuki-chan folgte ihm und setzte sich verlegen, mit einigem Abstand und immer noch hochrotem, gesenktem Kopf schräg vor ihn, so dass sie immer noch im Schatten des Baumes sass.

Eine weitere eher peinliche Stille folgte, die die Schülerin nach einiger Überwindung brach.

„Also..ehm..Ich war ja..ziemlich betrunken..."stotterte Mitsuki-chan vor sich hin.

„Ja..haha..nicht nur du." lächelte Hisagi-sama verlegen.

Wieder herrschte Stille.

So konnte das doch nicht weitergehen, so dachte die Autorin, in diesem Fall die die eigentlich nicht schreiben sollte, und brachte Hisagi dazu etwas zu sagen.

„Als Fukutaichou hätte ich verantwortungsvoller mit dem Alkohol umgehen sollen.", sagte er mit überzeugter, fester Stimme.

Dann fügte er mit sanfterer Stimme hinzu: „Tut mir leid, dass ich dich geküsst habe, obwohl du es wahrscheinlich nicht einmal wolltest. Ich meine so ohne Alkohol-Einfluss..."

Das brachte das Mädchen beinahe zum schmelzen.

Hisagi-fukutaichou war ja soooo süüss!

Er dachte zuerst an sie und nicht daran, dass sie eigentlich angefangen hatte, nach dem was ihre Mama ihr erzählt hatte.

Auf jedenfall würde sie ihn nicht mehr mit Dackelblicken bewerfen, wenn er angetrunken war.

Wenn sie es jedoch auch war, konnte sie für nichts garantieren.

Noch einmal nahm Mitsuki-chan ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und begann zu stottern.

Der Fukutaichou vor ihr horchte auf.

Irgendwas wollte sie ihm wohl sagen.

Das Mädchen fluchte inzwischen innerlich.

Wieso wollten diese dummen Worte nicht aus ihrem Mund kommen?

Sie zwang sich langsamer zu sprechen, um sich nichtmehr zu verhaspeln mit ihrem Stottern und artikulierte jedes gestotterte Wort langsam und deutlich aus.

Herrje, wie musste das auch aussehen.

Wobei Autorinnen-san gerade recht erfreut über Mitsuki-chans Einsicht waren, doch zurück zu ihr und aus der Erzähler-Ebene raus:

„Also..ich..ich..Sie..du..du musst wissen..Ich mag dich. Und zwar...sehr gerne!" gestand Mitsuki-chan rot wie eine schonlange überreife Tomate, die nun anfing von Magenta auf Violett zu wechseln und nach Luft ringend.

Mizuki-chan: Sooo~ Da ich fies bin..Ist hier schluss! :D

Au revoir~

Marina-chan: Geh weg mit Franz! *böse guck* *Franz-Buch zückt und Mizuki-chan hau*

Mizuki-chan: Aua! *trän* Tut mir leid *ängstlich in ecke verkriech*

Marina-chan: *ignorier* *in den Vordergrund stell* Also ich danke all unseren Reviewern und Kommischreibern, die ich an dieser Stelle **alle** aufzählen will, und zwar:

auf :

Toshirohinamori, DemonFlower, Undertakeres Fegi, Socke7797, Someonex3, SakuraNoAme, Iceclaw

auf :

littleCloud, sosu und OrlineRose1 obwohl ich ihre Kommis gerade nicht mehr finde auf animemanga... okashii...(seltsam)

Und auf Animexx:

Niemand, da wir dort einfach keine Kommis kriegen...is unsere FF so schlecht? (o.0)

*Sich die Emo-ecke von Mizuki-chan klau*

Mizuki-chan: *räusper* Ehm...jedenfalls danke an alle die Kommis und Reviews hinterlassen, wir haben euch alle ganz doll lieb.

Marina-chan: *Spontan aus Emo-Phase erwach und zurückkomm* Vor allem Danke an littleCloud-chan, dass du so lieb bist und jede Woche kommentierst (^_^)

Spontan widme ich dir das Kapi nächste Woche :D

Mizuki-chan: Kannst du das einfach so machen?

Marina-chan: Ja, kann ich. Ach übrigens: sosu-chan: Happy Birthday. Leider ein bisschen spät, aber sieh die folgenden Kapis als kleine Geschenke an.

Dürft ihr ürbigens alle wenn ihr mögt xD

Mizuki-chan: Wir sind ja richtig spendabel. XD

Marina-chan: Ach und noch was. Ich überlege mir gerade, ob ich am Schluss dieser FF eine 'offizielle' .epub- oder PDF-Version mache. Oder beides.

Sagt mir bitte was ihr davon haltet.

Mizuki-chan: Das ist ja noch ein Geschenk :D

Marina-chan: Und jetzt weiter im Text. Für alle die auf Animexx sind, ist hier Ende des Kapis.

Dafür habt ihr es einen Tag früher gekriegt.

Für alle anderen kommt hier-darauf habt ihr alle schon gewartet- Momotsuki und Crescento Luna!

Mizuki-chan: *Tür aufmach*

Zanpakutou: *Hereinkomm*

Marina-chan: *Moderatorenstimme nachmach* Heeeeerzlich Willkommmmeeeeen!

Mizuki-chan: *Thomas Gottschalk nachmach* Top! Die Wette gilt!

Marina-chan: Welche Wette? Haben wir gewettet? *Zanpakutou-Geister anseh*

Zanpakutou: *Kopf schütteln*

Marina-chan: *zurück zu Mizuki-chan schau*

Mizuki-chan: *flöt* Egal~~3

Marina-chan: Die wird Gin immer ähnlicher...DAS MÜSSEN WIR UNTERBINDEN! ATTACKE!

Zanpakutou&Marina-chan: *Sich auf Mizuki-chan stürz*

Mizuki-chan: *gefesselt werd* Hey! Ich mach nur dich nach.

Marina-chan: Egal~~3 Gefesselt ist gefesselt 3 Das bleibt jetzt so. Und wenn du dich weiter darüber aufregst, wirst du auch noch geknebelt 3

Mizuki-chan: Ja vielen Dank auch. (-.-)

Marina-chan: Gern geschehen.

Also Momotsuki, Crescento Luna, zu wem gehört wer?

Momotsuki: Wir gehören zu Mitsuki-chan und Laura-chan

Mizuki-chan: Welche sogar eine Person sind :D

Crescento Luna: Ich gehöre zu Inochi-sama. *grins*

Marina-chan: Crescento Luna, ich hab dich so lieb. Bitte nerv Ayumi-chan auch weiterhin damit. Sie nervt mich ja oft genug. \(^^)/

Mizuki-chan: Entfesselungsspruch! (*.*)

Marina-chan: (-.-)

Momotsuki: *Luft hol*

Crescento Luna: *Hand auf Momotsukis Mund leg*

Momotsuki: *Gegen Hand red* *Nicht verständlich sei*

Crescento Luna: *smile* Da wir nicht wissen, ob Ayumi oder Mitsuki lauschen, ziehen wir es vor über diese Frage zu schweigen.

Mizuki-chan: Spielverderber (._.)

Marina-chan: Besonderheiten 3

Momotsuki: Wir sind ein Zwillingsschwertpaar bestehend aus Wakizashi und Kodachi. :D

Mizuki-chan: Was ist das?

Marina-chan: *Hüstel* wiki/Kodachi und  wiki/Wakizashi

Mizuki-chan: *immer noch gefesselt zu einem PC hüpf*

Marina-chan: Länge?

Momotsuki: Als Wakizashi sind wir 30 cm reine Klingenlänge lang und als Kodachi sind wir 40 cm reine Klingenlänge lang. Beide Hefte sind natürlich einhändig zu führen und dem nach 15 cm lang.

Mizuki-chan: *zurück sei* Crescento Luna? Hast du Besonderheiten?

Crescento Luna: Das Reikai. Eine Form die jegliches Reiatsu versiegelt und ebenso die Form. Für alle ausser Inochi-sama wäre diese Form wahrscheinlich sehr gefährlich, da sie absolut kampfunfähig ist. Ausserdem ist meine Scheide in verschiedenen Kristall-blaus gehalten. Also Aquamarin, Azur und Saphir. Und hat goldene Ranken darauf verschnörkelt.

Marina-chan: Ich hab noch ne Frage an Momotsuki. Wie gross bist du eigentlich?

Momotsuki: Wir sind 133 cm gross :D

Marina-chan: „Ihr" seid gleichgross wie Hitsugaya-taichou xD

Momotsuki: Oh cool! Können wir mit dem spielen?

Marina-chan: Kannst es ja versuchen. Auf jeden Fall hat er gaaaanz viele Süssigkeiten, die er dir sicher geben will. Ich geb dir gerne Bescheid, wenn wir ihn dann foltern... ich meine interviewen.

Momotsuki: *biiiig smiiile* Au ja!

Mizuki-chan: Ehm, Crescento Luna, für die ganz Dummen unter uns, was bedeutet Reikai. Ist doch Japanisch, oder?

Crescento Luna: Es bedeutet 'Null-Freisetzung', also diejenige Freisetzung die überhaupt nichts durchlässt. Sie benötigt übrigens auch kein Reiryoku, wobei in normalem versiegelten Zustand fliesst trotzdem Reiryoku, das wird später in der Geschichte noch wichtig.

Marina-chan: *genervt sei* Bitte, nimm dir kein Vorbild an deiner Trägerin und spoiler nicht.

Crescento Luna: Hab ich gar nicht. Ich habe nur umformuliert was ich schon gesagt habe.

Marina-chan: (-.-')

Mizuki-chan: Egal~~3

Marina-chan: Kleine, willst du unbedingt geknebelt werden?

Mizuki-chan: *bleich* NEIN.

Marina-chan: Weiter 3 Hobbies.

Momotsuki: Wir spielen am liebsten mit Mitsuki-chan 3 :D Aber wir finden es auch toll, wenn Mitsuki-chan mit uns **und** anderen spielt. :D

Mizuki-chan: Was spielt ihr denn?

Momotsuki: Wer zuerst umfällt. *kicher*

Mizuki-chan: *dämmert* OH.

Crescento Luna: Ich nerve gerne meine Trägerin 'Inochi-sama' und ich spreche gerne in Rätseln, was sie auch nervt. Und alle verwirrt, so dass ich fast nicht spoilern kann. (^^)

Marina-chan: Ich mag dich immer mehr. Hmm...Mizuki-chan, befrei dich doch mal kurz und mach dann die Tür auf.

Mizuki-chan: Und wie soll ich das deiner Meinung nach machen? (-.-)

Marina-chan: Einfach probieren?

Mizuki-chan: *probiert* WTF? Es geht wirklich! *frei sei* *Tür aufmach*

Ayumi-chan&Mitsuki-chan: *reinstürm*

Ayumi-chan: Bringen wir es schnell hinter uns.

Alle ausser den Autorinnen-san: *In eine Reihe stell* *In Kamera lächel*

**Danke für alle Favos, Kommis, Reviews und 'gefällt mir's!**

Marina-chan: Gerne verweisen wir bei der Gelegenheit auch wieder auf unsere Facebook-Seite, die so schön '_Ginkawa, Kingawa'_ heisst.

Wo ich jedesmal wieder poste, wenn ein Kapi rauskommt.

Oder alle Seiten stehen, auf welchen diese FF veröffentlicht wird. :D

Mizuki-chan: Oder es wird dort stehen, wenn wir mal eine Woche lang kein Kapi machen können. Und auch der Grund :D

Ayumi-chan: Ihr könnt auch einfach irgendwelchen Quatsch an ihre Pinwand schreiben, Lieder Wünsche, Ideen, Anregungen oder einfach noch mehr Quatsch.

Mitsuki-chan: Der Quatsch wird auch beantwortet :D

Marina-chan:Momentan haben wir 2 'like's auf Facebook, die nicht Administratoren(also wir) sind...noch anonym, könnt aber sagen wenn ihr genannt werden wollt, dürft auch gerne an die Pinnwand schreiben :D

Mitsuki-chan: Das war's jetzt aber auch. Bye-bye~3

Marina-chan: Winke, Winke~3

Charaktere: Matane!


	17. Chapter 16

Marina-chan: Soo...Heute führen wir einen Neuen Taichou ein...er heisst Patchouli-taichou x3

Nee, nur scheiss...aber das dachte sich beim Korrekturlesen, wo seht ihr dann später :D

Und schon am Anfang um Missverständnisse zu vermeiden: Melanie wird von Ayumi Meron-chan, was die Katakana-isierung von Melon-chan ist, genannt. Also ist Mela sowohl Apfel als auch Melone. :D

Ausserdem hab ich an einem der Texte herum geschraubt, damit er passt, weil das Lied einfach zum Sterben schön ist ;D

Ach so, und dieses Kapi gehört offiziell littleCloud-chan, da sie jede Woche kommentiert hat, ausser diese Woche...diese Woche hab ich sie vermisst...(T.T)

Trotz allem: Viel Spass beim Kapi :D

*short bread und Tee hinstell*

(Es ist sowohl Schwarz als auch Grüntee dabei. Anderes passt nicht zum short bread)

_Kapitel 16: Mou Ichido! Lucerne ni kimasu. Ama kara?_

_(Noch einmal! Ich komme nach Luzern. Vom Himmel?)_

Ayumi lief so schnell sie konnte.

Wie versprochen liess Jidanbou sie unauffällig durch das Tor schlüpfen, wodurch Ayumi ihren Weg zum momentanen Anwesen der Shiba-Familie fortsetzen konnte.

„Gut, dass Hisagi vorbeigekommen ist.", kicherte sie im Lauf und wedelte sich grinsend Luft zu mit den Briefen, die Mitsuki-chan geschrieben hatte und welche sie noch aus der Tasche ihrer Tochter geklaut hatte, während sie sie zu Hisagi geschubst hatte.

Schnell landeten sie in der blauen Handtasche der Älteren, die natürlich darauf achtete, dass keiner verloren ging, damit sie so schnell wie möglich zu Kuukaku laufen konnte.

Noch eine Sorge weniger.

Die andere hatte sie am Montag Abend schon beseitigt, als Mitsuki endlich geschlafen hatte.

Sie hatte sich ihr Handy aus der Handtasche gefischt und ihrem einzigen Kumpel aus ihrer sonst so „heissgeliebten" Klasse eine SMS geschickt.

Er hatte ihr schon geschrieben.

_'Besch morn au no chrank oder chunnsch?' (1)_

Er kannte sie eben.

Kein Wunder.

Er war im Gegensatz zum Rest der Klasse nicht so ein Mainstream-Arsch.

Er hatte sich auch mit dem Bruder ihres Zwillings verstanden, der ein absoluter Gamer und Pokémon-Fan war.

_'Hey, nei, ech han mer a de JAN wohl en Erchältig zuezoge. Chome morn ned ond öbermorn sehr werschindli au ned well ech chum wäg chan.'(2)_

So war wenigstens am Montag schon gesichert, dass weder ihre Klasse noch die Schule vorzeitig von ihrem Tod erfuhren.

Sicher war einfach sicher.

Sonst würden sie noch mehr erschrecken.

Ihrer Klasse gönnte sie es ja, aber den Lehrern nicht.

Oder doch, aber das würde ihr Vorhaben nur unnötig erschweren.

Nach dem sie eine Weile gerannt war, kam sie auch endlich beim Shiba-Anwesen an, wo Kuukaku sie schon vor den Toren erwartete.

Und kaum hatte sich die Schwarzhaarige versehen, war Ayumi ihr bereits um den Hals gefallen.

Das war typisch für Ayumi.

Sie zeigte ihre Zuneigung durch Körperkontakt.

Oder ihr Äquivalent von Zuneigung, wie sie es immer beschrieb.

Denn sie konnte ja nicht lieben.

Zu etwas anderem als Hass und nicht-Hass war sie gar nicht fähig, oder?

So musste sie sich durch Körperkontakt zu anderen vergewissern, dass sie noch lebte. Oder eben nicht mehr.

Deshalb knuddelte sie auch ein bisschen aus Angewohnheit, da sie alle knuddelte, die sie mochte, die gleichgrosse Shiba, die zwar überrumpelt dennoch langsam die Umarmung erwiderte.

Erst durch ein Räuspern wurden sie unterbrochen.

Vor ihnen standen die massigen Diener der ehemals adeligen Familie Shiba.

Koganehiko und Shiroganehiko.

„Kuukaku-sama, wir wollten fragen, an welcher Stelle wir mit dem Neuaufbau der Residenz beginnen sollen.", meinte einer der Beiden unterwürfig.

Ayumi-chan gab es jetzt schon auf, die beiden auseinander halten zu wollen.

Bei Gelegenheit würde sie auf dem Bleach-wiki mal schauen, wer welcher war, aber das hatte keine Eile, denn Kuukaku schrie die Beiden gerade genervt an.

„Ich hab den Standort auf der Karte angezeichnet und die liegt im Wohnzimmer auf dem Tisch. Schaut euch das an oder schreibt es ab. Auf jeden Fall stört mich nicht weiter mit meinem Gast."

Doch dann schien sie sich es noch mal zu überlegen und rief die beiden zurück, gerade als sie dabei waren, zurück zum Haus zu eilen.

„Oder wartet! Das hier ist Ayumi. Sie wird ab jetzt öfters herkommen. Sie ist ein gerne gesehener Gast und wehe euch, ihr lasst sie nicht durch.", schärfte sie ihnen ein, bevor sie ihnen zu verstehen gab, dass sie abhauen sollten.

Kuukaku schnaubte.

„Schrecklich. Dabei hab ich es ihnen heute morgen erst gesagt."

Ayumi lächelte einfach mal, da sie die Situation nicht wirklich einzuschätzen wusste, da sie zu Hause alles selbst gemacht hatten, wie alle normalen Leute und liess sich von der Shiba ins Haus zerren.

Bevor sie sich versah, sass die Schülerin auf einem dünnen, aber doch bequemen Sitzkissen auf dem Boden neben Kuukaku, die auf einem weiteren sass.

Gleich neben ihnen befand sich ein Tisch, genau in der richtigen Grösse für die beiden Sitzenden, auf welchem sich bereits eine Kanne Tee und einige Süssigkeiten befanden.

„Und wie ist die Schule? Welche Lehrer nerven dich am meisten und wie rächst du dich an ihnen?", bestürmte Kuukaku sie gleich.

Ayumi-chan lachte.

„Die Schule ist sterbenslangweilig, war doch klar. Oonabara nervt am meisten, er ist auch der langweiligste. Und natürlich bringe ich ihn auf die Palme."

Die Shiba nickte anerkennend, erwartete aber augenscheinlich mehr.

Also liess Ayumi einfach mal ihren Frust über die Akademie, die sie erst drei Tage besuchte, das war ihr aber egal, bei der Rebellin vom Dienst in Form einer grossen Lästertirade raus.

„Am meisten nervt es, dass sie das einfach nicht hinbekommen. Die ganze Zeit nennen sie mich 'Ginkawa'. Ich mein', gut Mitsuki-chans Name und meiner klingen ähnlich, aber es nervt ständig verwechselt zu werden. Also befolgen wir dann ganz einfach die Befehle genau so, wie sie gegeben werden, das regt die Lehrer am meisten auf, weil sie nicht einsehen wollen, dass sie falsch liegen.

Dann gäbe es dann noch diejenigen Lehrer, die denken, das ich die Jungs-Uniform anhabe und mich dann zusammenstauchen. Ich meine, schliesslich trage ich sie schon solange ich an der Schule bin und das ist vor allem ein anderes Blau als das der Schuluniformen, selbst meine Mam sähe das ohne Brille oder Kontaktlinsen. Und in dem Zustand sieht sie herzlich wenig.

Und dann erst wie die Lehrer die Stunden halten...Ich meine, man kann Konsou ja nicht noch langweiliger machen?! Und Kommunikation mit den Zanpakutou ja auch nicht, als ne Stunde bewegungslos zu meditieren."

Kuukaku lachte nickend.

„Oonabara hält wieder Vorträge, oder? Mein kleiner Bruder hat mir damals davon erzählt. Sterbenslangweilig, meinte er."

Da wurde ihr bewusst was sie gerade gesagt hatte und liess sie inne halten.

„Weisst du, mein Bruder...er...", begann sie eine Erklärung, die sie sehr zu schmerzen schien, doch Ayumi schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Du musst es mir nicht erzählen. Es tut noch weh, oder? Es wird wohl so sein wie beim mir nur umgekehrt. Ich habe all die verlassen, die ich liebe. Dich hat dein geliebter Bruder verlassen."

Unausgesprochenes Verständnis lag zwischen ihnen, während sie sich ansahen.

Schliesslich erzählte Ayumi weiter, um abzulenken.

„Der Englischlehrer hat uns zum Karaoke mitgenommen und der Deutschlehrer hat Karaoke in der Schule installieren lassen. Aber ehrlich. Kennst du ihre Namen? Heissen die wirklich Deutsch Österreich und Englisch? Ich meine, halloooo?!", zog die Schülerin über die Leute her.

Kuukaku stimmte fröhlich mit ein.

„Sieht so aus, als wären all meine Privatlehrer an der Shinigami Akademie aufgenommen worden. Ich hab mich genau das gleiche gefragt, als man mir und Yoruichi sagte, wir sollten das Zeug lernen. Hast du schon ein Wahlfach gewählt?"

„Ja, hab ich. Chadou. Schliesslich waren alle irgendwie langweilig und das das Beste unter denen. Jedenfalls irgendwie. Ausschlussverfahren. Ich bin einfach froh, dass ich nicht in den Nachwuchs-Manga-Verein gegangen bin. Die sind ja voll die Laufburschen der Schule!", erzählte die Blonde kichernd, wobei die Shiba gerne mitmachte, um ihre vorherige Trauer zu vergessen.

„Jedenfalls, kennst du den Fukutaichou der 9bantai, Hisagi Shuuhei?", fragte Ayumi gerade voll im Klatsch-und-Tratsch-Modus.

Die Brünette nickte.

„Er hat, zwar recht angetrunken, mit einer Akademie-Schülerin geknutscht.", verriet die Schülerin.

Dass es Mitsuki-chan war, liess sie aussen vor.

Brauchte niemand zu wissen.

Das brachte Kuukaku erst recht zum Lachen.

Es ging eine Weile so, inzwischen griffen sie auch den Tee und die Süssigkeiten an, die armen Wehrlosen, bis Ayumi schliesslich ihren Kopf auf Kuukakus Schulter legte.

Überrascht und ebenso überrumpelt durch die Geste, sah sie zur Schülerin runter.

„Kuukaku, du bist wie die grosse Schwester, die ich niemals hatte.", flüsterte die Blonde, so dass ihre Gastgeberin es vernahm und schloss die Augen.

Diese lächelte.

„Dann darfst du mir gerne so sagen.", meinte sie bestimmend.

„Kuukaku...-nee?", versuchte es die Blonde mit der Umstellung, was ihr für ihr Zögern sogleich ein Lachen von der Shiba einbrachte.

Gespielt beleidigt boxte sie der Älteren in die Schulter, an welche sie eben noch gelehnt hatte und lachte mit.

„Wenn du irgendwelche Probleme hast, dann helf ich dir. Das ist schliesslich die Aufgabe einer grossen Schwester. Verlass dich auf mich!", bestimmte Kuukaku.

Ayumi brach wieder in Gelächter aus.

So wie sie es gesagt hatte war saukomisch, denn sie hatte sich mit ihrer Faust, der Linken verstand sich, da ihr rechter Arm, was Ayumi erst jetzt bemerkte, von der Mitte des Oberarms an fehlte, theatralisch und in einer eher männlichen Geste auf die Brust oder eher die Brüste geschlagen, die, da es doch in ihrer Natur lag, deshalb auf und ab hüpften.

Trotz dem Lachanfall nickte sie.

„Ich meld' mich, wenn ich Hohou und Hakuda nicht innerhalb dieser Woche hinkrieg' und verlange von dir Nachhilfe.", brachte sie gerade so unter ihren inzwischen keuchenden Gelächter heraus.

Nun merkte sie aber, dass die Schwarzhaarige nicht mehr mitlachte.

Fragend sah sie sie an und bemerkte erschrocken worauf der Blick der Brünetten lag.

„Deine Kette...Sie ist...hübsch.", meinte Kuukaku dann nur.

Erleichtert atmete Ayumi auf.

Ihr war beinahe das Herz stehen geblieben, als ihre neue Nee-chan auf ihre Kette gezeigt hatte.

So nickte sie einfach kurz und sah schnell auf ihre Uhr.

Ihre Vampire Knight Taschenuhr aus ihrer Handtasche verstand sich.

„Kuukaku-nee, ich glaube es ist Zeit.", stellte sie nüchtern und dennoch bedauernd fest.

Die Shiba liess sich jedoch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und grinste weiter.

„Dann komm am besten mal mit."

Kurz darauf trat die blonde Schülerin aus dem Senkaimon.

Urahara lächelte ihr entgegen.

„Dein Gigai steht bereits im Ankleidezimmer bereit."

Ayumi nickte.

„Dürfte ich um etwas bitten, Urahara-san?", stellte sie ruhig die Frage.

Innerlich stellte sie sich dabei vor sie wäre Ulquiorra, sie hätte keine Emotion.

Sie war der Eisblock und der Eisblock war sie.

Nein, nicht Byakuya. Kälter.

Sie war...so kalt wie Ulquiorra.

Flüssiger Stickstoff.

Sie war flüssiger Stickstoff...Ulquiorras volle Emotionale Bandbreite stand ihr zur Verfügung.

Der Hutträger grinste.

„Aber natürlich. Alles für den Kunden."

„Ich brauche für das Matura-Vorsingen etwas vornehmere Kleidung."

Urahara überlegte einen Moment, nickte dann aber.

„Ich lasse Yoruichi sie dir bringen.", meinte er und führte sie ins Ankleidezimmer.

Kaum war er draussen kam auch schon Yoruichi mit der Kleidung.

„Sie hat ganz sicher gelauscht", dachte sich die Schülerin, während sie unter den wachsamen Augen der 156 Zentimeter grossen, menschlichen Shihoin in ihren Gigai schlüpfte.

Dann beäugte sie die Kleidung, die Yoruichi ihr mitgebracht hatte.

Ein Kimono. Toll.

Genauer gesagt ein Yukata, was die Sorgen um das Binden des Obi ersparte, doch auch beim Yukata wusste Ayumi nicht so recht wie den Obi binden.

Dafür gab es schon fertig gebundene Obi mit kleinen Hilfsmitteln.

Was hier offensichtlich nicht der Fall war.

Seufzend wandte sie sich an Yoruichi und erzählte ihr von ihrem kleinen Problemchen.

Diese verkniff sich ein Lachen und half der Blonden.

Grummelnd liess Ayumi sie machen.

Wenigstens veränderte sich der Yukata nicht. Das wäre dümmer geworden, dachte sich die Schülerin, wobei sich der Yukata wirklich nicht veränderte, weil den Autorinnen-san Ayumis Sonderallüren auch langsam auf den Senker gingen. Vor allem Marina-chan war von diesem Unmut betroffen, da sie gerade am Kapitel herum schrieb. In der Nacht. Mit einer Erkältung. Noch im Sommer.

Ausserdem war Ayumi gerade sehr froh, dass sie Crescento Luna von ihrem Hals an ihr linkes Handgelenk, wo es nun viermal überkreuzt lag, verschoben hatte.

So würde Yoruichi sie nicht sehen, denn auch wenn Kuukaku nichts gesagt hatte, war sich die Blonde sicher, dass sie wusste, was es mit der Kette auf sich hatte und Yoruichi war von demselben Schlag wie die Shiba.

Nach 20 Minuten, da Ayumi nicht richtig stillsitzen konnte, angesichts des wichtigen Ereignisses, das bevorstand, hatte Yoruichi, der nach ein paar Minuten das Lachen vergangen war, den Obi gebunden und führte die Schülerin wieder zu Uraharas ... Hobby.

Denn er war gerade dabei mit einem gestört winzigen Pinsel ein einzelnes Blatt herrlich bunten Origami-Papiers auf das bestehende Tor zu kleben.

Synchron schüttelten die beiden Frauen den Kopf.

Unglaublich.

Den Pinsel hätte man gut als einer dieser ultradünnen Lippenstiftpinsel brauchen können.

Die Damen warfen sich nur einen Blick zu, um sich dann gleich an den Tisch zu setzen, wo sie sich die Zeit mit Tee und Süssigkeiten, die Tessai freundlicherweise bereitstellte, vertrieben.

Als der Hutträger jedoch nach 15 Minuten immer noch am gleichen Blatt war, platzte Yoruichi der Kragen und sie begann ihn zusammen zu stauchen.

Gut, dass Yoruichi zuerst geplatzt war, denn Ayumi-chan wäre der Geduldsfaden schon eine Minute später gerissen.

Denn Geduld hatte sie bei Weilen nicht viel.

An den Ohren schleifte die Violetthaarige den Blonden vor das Tor, wo sich auch Ayumi einfand.

„Ikimashou-ka?(3)", fragte der Hutträger, die nur wenige Zentimeter kleinere.

„Hai, ikimashou.(4)"

„_Also..ich..ich..Sie..du..du musst wissen..Ich mag dich. Und zwar...sehr gerne!", gestand Mitsuki-chan rot wie eine schon lange überreife Tomate, die nun anfing von Magenta auf Violett zu wechseln._

Die Luft wollte nicht aus ihren Lungen weichen und das Mädchen kämpfte um jedes bisschen Luft, dass sie kriegen konnte.

So sehr war sie gespannt darauf, was Hisagi ihr antworten würde.

Selbst wenn es eine Abfuhr war.

Obwohl sie die naive, kleine Hoffnung hatte, dass er ihre Gefühle erwiderte.

Schliesslich hatte er ja sie geküsst.

Hisagi-fukutaichou hatte inzwischen wohl ein ähnliches Mass an Verlegenheit erreicht wie die Schülerin, wusste dies aber ein bisschen besser zu verstecken.

Leicht rosa sah er vom Rehblick der Kleineren weg zur Mauer, die das Gelände einzäunte.

Dort sprang gerade, so wie es der 'Zufall' wollte, ein Etwas drüber.

Dieses Etwas war oben Rosa, der Rest war schwarz und ein paar stellen waren beinahe weiss.

Auffällig war aber das Fünfeck an der Seite dieses Kleinen Springers.

Oh, nein.

Rosa Haare, kleine Statur, helle Haut und das Fukutaichou-Abzeichen der 11bantai.

Yachiru Kusajishi.

Und sie hielt irgendwas schwarzes, flatterndes in der Hand.

Das würde doch nicht...

Sein Verdacht bestätigte sich leider, als die Mauer, über welche das pinke Ding gerade gesprungen war, krachte.

„Hisagi-fukutaichou?", fragte Mitsuki-chan unsicher, da er ihr noch nicht geantwortet hatte.

Ja, was sollte er auch antworten?!

Er war überfordert.

Er wusste nicht wieso er sie geküsst hatte. Okay Alkohol, sie war süss.

Aber war da mehr?

Das fragte er sich in letzter Zeit öfters.

Aber er fand einfach keine Antwort darauf.

Er konnte schlecht jetzt 'Nein' sagen und später doch zurückkommen, wenn ihm klar werden würde, dass da wirklich was war, auch wenn die Möglichkeit recht klein war, denn er lebte Praktisch für seine Arbeit, seine Ideale und sein Idol, seinen Taichou Tousen.

Ausserdem war da gerade die Sorge über einen Taichou ohne Augenklappe recht dominant in seinen Gedanken.

Nun hatte sich der Staub auch gelegt und Patschi-taichou rannte seinem Fukutaichou nach, welche seine Reiatsu fressende Augenklappe geklaut hatte.

Das könnte ja was ge-, dachte der Fukutaichou, doch weiter kam er nicht.

Kenpachi-taichous Reiatsu drückte ihn weg in die Bewusstlosigkeit.

Besorgte beobachtete Mitsuki, wie ihr Schwarm zu Boden ging.

Was war da gerade los?

Hatte es etwas mit diesem unguten Gefühl zu tun, dass sie bekam, gerade als dieser Riesige Taichou reingekracht kam?

Wie hiess er noch?

Kenpatscher oder so.

Dieser brach jedenfalls gerade durch die gegenüber liegende Wand von seinem vorherigen Loch aus gesehen und verschwand.

Ehm, ja. Okaaaayyyy...

Kurz schüttelte sie den Kopf und machte sich Pflichtbewusst daran, Hisagi in die Bewusstlosen-Position zu bringen, bevor sie auch schon los rannte, um einen Shinigami zu Hilfe zu holen.

Die Gebäude der 9bantai waren aber leer, wie sie nach einiger Suche feststellen musste, so rannte sie auf die Strassen Seireiteis auf der Suche nach einem von der 4bantai.

Einen Schritt durch das Tor später standen sie auch schon an einen völlig anderem Ort.

Einem Ayumi-chan ziemlich bekannten Ort.

Lachend sank Ayumi in sich zusammen.

Sie waren gerade an dem coolsten Ort der Welt gelandet, wo sie überhaupt hätten landen können.

Vor allem Urahara gehörte hier rein.

Die Rede war hier leider nicht von Ayumi-chan's Klassenzimmer, in welchem ihre Klasse gerade eine Schwerpunktfach Biologie-Prüfung schrieb, nein, das wäre zwar auch komisch gewesen.

Vor allem bei den Gesichtern der Klasse, wenn sie einfach plötzlich so dort standen.

Sichtbar für alle, dank ihren Gigai.

Nein, die Beiden landeten mitten im, zum Glück verlassenen, Mädchen-Klo.

Interessiert besah sich Urahara ihre Umgebung.

„Das ist ein Mädchen-Klo, falls es ihnen nicht aufgefallen sein sollte, Urahara-san.", bemerkte Ayumi trocken zum Hutträger, der sogleich die Türe anvisierte und hinaus in den wunderschönen Flur der Kantonsschule Reussbühl trat.

Schliesslich war die Wand wunderschön in grau gehalten mit echt aufgemalten Betonmuster, das sogar aufgemalte Löcher hatte.

Wenigstens biss sich die Farbe nicht mit den roten Bodenfliesen oder den hellen Holztüren.

Schnell registrierte Ayumi, anhand des Bio-Chemical-Pathways-Poster der Fachschaft Chemie, dass sie sich im zweiten Stock befanden.

Lief doch wie am Schnürchen.

Die Blonde im Yukata lief den Gang entlang um die Ecke und gelangte zu den Biologie-Zimmern.

Wo sie sich demonstrativ vor ihrem Schulzimmer auf den Sims setzte, der den zweiten Stock umschloss, welcher ansonsten gegen den Lichthof im Erdgeschoss hin offen war.

Ja, ihre Schule hatte in der Mitte etwa eine Fläche von 20 mal 20 Metern, die nur im Erdgeschoss Boden hatten, über welchem ein Glasdach war, das Licht hereinliess.

Das war ihr Lichthof.

Kurz lehnte die Blonde sich ein bisschen runter, damit sie die Uhr unten im Lichthof ansehen konnte.

15.05 Uhr. Gut ihre Klasse hatte die Prüfung erst gerade angefangen.

Vor viertel vor wären die nicht fertig.

Ihr Blick wanderte weiter zum Info-Screen direkt neben der Uhr.

Wüsste die Schule von ihrem Tod, würde dort etwas stehen.

Hoffte sie jedenfalls.

Ziemlich herzlose Art den Schülern ihren Tod mitzuteilen, aber von der Schule erwartete Ayumi nichts besseres.

Doch dort stand nichts wichtiges.

Frau Gebhard ihre Freifach English-Advanced-Certificate Lehrerin war abwesend, stimmt ja, sie hätte dieses Jahr noch die Advanced-Prüfungen machen wollen und ihre Mama hatte die 384.- CHF schon eingezahlt.

Jetzt bekam sie doch nicht einmal den Bleistift dafür.

Bla, bla, Musikmatura-Vorspiele, bla, bla Lunchtime-Concert.

Der Normale Quatsch also.

Anscheinend hatte sie aber gemurmelt, was sie gedacht hatte, denn Urahara fragte sie, sobald sie wieder einigermassen stabil auf dem Sims sass: „Was hat es mit dem Bleistift auf sich?"

Überrascht sah Ayumi zum Japaner.

„Ach, das ist so. Man zahlt für die Prüfung etwa 400.- Franken und wenn man nicht besteht hat man eigentlich umsonst gezahlt..."

Sie verlagerte ihr Gewicht auf ihre linke Hand und besah sich die Fingernägel der Rechten während sie mit ihren Beinen hin und her schwang.

„Aber an der Prüfung bekommt man einen Gratis-Bleistift. Also haben wir immer so gescherzt, dass wenn man die Prüfung versaut, dass man einfach das Geld für den Bleistift ausgegeben hätte."

Sie lenkte ihren Blick zur Decke und dachte wieder nach.

Wie konnte sie es ihrer Klasse mal so richtig heimzahlen, für all diese Sticheleien, die sie die Jahre über ertragen musste, weil sie sich nicht getraut hatte, so zu sein wie sie wirklich war?

Ihr fiel partout einfach nichts ein.

Also wandte sie sich an Urahara, der wusste sicher was.

Er wusste wirklich etwas.

Ayumi grinste während sie sich zurück ins Klo verzog um sich zu schminken.

Da sie schon einen Yukata an hatte, der übrigens nachtblau war, mit azur- und hellblauen, sakuraförmigen Blüten und langen Flatter-Ärmeln, würde sie einfach einen Geist mimen.

Still auf dem Sims hocken, ihr langes blondes Haar um sich ausgebreitet und stumm lächeln, egal was sie sagten.

Dazu bedurfte es natürlich einem geisterhaften Make-ups, aber das war dank ihrer Handtasche kein Problem. Schliesslich war sie für die Con auf Gothic-Style ausgerichtet gewesen.

Sie kicherte.

Der krönende Abschluss dieser Performance würde sein, dass sie sich rückwärts nach hinten in den Lichthof fallen lassen würde.

Das machte ihr zwar noch sorgen, doch Urahara hatte ihr versichert, dass er sie auffangen würde, wenn sie fiele.

Das heisst wenn sie Hohou bis dahin nicht beherrschte.

Doch er hatte sich auch dazu bereit erklärt, ihr nachher das Prinzip des in der Luft Stehens noch einmal zu erklären.

Die war zwar mit dem Gigai viel, viel schwerer, doch er hatte ihr erklärt, dass es mit gewissem Aufwand möglich war, zumindest ihren Fall zu bremsen, da ganz in der Luft stehen, selbst für Yama-jii den Soutaichou in einem Gigai sehr schwer wäre, obwohl er das höchste Reiatsu der Gotei hatte.

Noch einen letzten Blick warf sie in den Spiegel.

Ja, sie war zufrieden.

Fröhlich eilte sie zum ehemaligen Taichou zurück, der ihre Erscheinung mit einem Pfeifen und einem „Hübsch, hübsch" kommentierte.

Und während sich Ayumi an ihren Platz auf dem Sims setzte begann Urahara zu referieren, wobei er ihr jegliche Fragen beantwortete, die sie zwischen drin stellte.

So verging die Zeit wie im Flug, während sich die Schülerin alles was Urahara sagte, zu Herzen nahm und sich innerlich darauf vorbereitete zu tun, wozu sie sich entschlossen hatte.

Viertel vor klingelte es zur Pause und die Türen öffneten sich.

Sie wies Urahara an, wie er hinunter in den Lichthof kam, schwer war es ja nicht, die grosse Treppe etwa 20 Meter links von ihnen war schliesslich nicht zu übersehen, vor allem da etliche Schüler darauf zu steuerten, aber die Tür zu ihrem Klassenzimmer blieb zu.

Fünf Minuten vergingen, es klingelte.

Die Pause war vorbei.

Langsam wurde Ayumi nervös.

Es vergingen noch zwei Minuten, dann ging die Tür auf und der erste Trat heraus.

Die Blonde rührte sich nicht mehr, wie eine Puppe sass sie da, bis sie befand, dass genügen Schüler aus dem Klassenzimmer gekommen waren.

Vor allem war dieser Baka von Armin endlich raus gekommen.

Langsam hob sie den rechten Arm, ihr ganzes Gewicht lag auf ihrer linken Seite und drehte diese in einer kunstvoll langsamen Bewegung, so dass ihre Handfläche nach oben zeigte.

Fragend starrten die Schüler zur dargebotenen Hand, wollte sie dass sie nach ihr griffen?

Dann sahen sie zum Mädchen, deren Kleidung sie als Kimono bezifferten, denn die Banausen wussten es nicht besser.

Sie sahen das Blau, das mit ihren Augen harmonierte und den weissen Obi, um welchen eine ebenfalls nachtblaue Kordel geknüpft war.

Erstaunen lag in ihrem Blick, als sie erkannten, wer sich unter diesem Make-up verbarg.

Wortwörtlich klappten ihre Kinnladen runter und Ayumi glaubte an Armins leicht verblödeten Gesichtsausdruck abzulesen, dass er sich fragte, ob er wirklich dieses Mädchen hier die ganze Zeit gedemütigt hatte.

Wahrscheinlich interpretierte sie einfach zu viel hinein.

Natürlich kamen jetzt die Fragen.

„Was machst du hier?"

„Simulantin!"

„Bist du wirklich Viveca?"

„Hattest wohl schiss vor der Prüfung, oder?"

„Traust dich ja was, dass du jetzt erst auftauchst, aber kannst ja schlecht das Matura-Vorsingen schwänzen, sonst kriegst du ne Eins. So ohne Arztzeugnis."(Anm. 1= schlechteste Note)

„Ich wusste doch, dass du schwänzst!", kam es gehässig von einigen Mädchen, „Na warte, das sagen wir dem Lehrer!"

Wie auf Kommando kam dieser raus, um sich nach dem Lärm zu erkundigen.

Na, toll. Den Kettenraucher mochte die Blonde ja auch noch nie. Kein Plan und immer haben die Schüler alles perfekt zu machen.

Dennoch sagte sie nichts lächelte einfach.

Ihre Hand hatte sie inzwischen zurückgezogen und sie stützte sich nun auf dieser ab.

Der Lehrer trat näher, so taten es die Schüler, kreisten sie ein, auch wenn sie ein wenig Probleme hatten, da ein Tisch zwischen ihnen stand.

Schliesslich stand dieser Kettenraucher nur noch einen Meter von ihr entfernt und sie lehnte nach hinten.

Und liess sich fallen.

Erschrocken wollten sowohl der Lehrer als auch der Rest der Schüler nach ihr greifen.

Sie konnten es nicht glauben.

Wollte diese Idiotin sich wirklich in der Schule selbst umbringen?!

Ihre Ärmel flatterten als sie fiel.

Es schien ihr gerade so langsam zu gehen, als sie sich wieder ins Gedächtnis rief, was Urahara ihr gesagt hatte.

Sie machte in der Luft einen Salto, damit sie mit ihren Füssen zuerst landete und versuchte ihr Reiryoku ausströmen zu lassen, um so mittels Reiatsu eine Standfläche zu schaffen, die sie zumindest verlangsamen würde.

Inzwischen hatte sie den ersten Stock passiert und Ayumi hatte es noch immer nicht geschafft.

Langsam wurde sie nervös.

Alle die im Flur standen, standen nun so, dass sie in den Lichthof sehen konnten, was aber nur wenige waren, denn der Unterricht hatte vor zehn Minuten wieder begonnen, doch ihr Lehrer nahm sich gerne heraus die Doppelstunde flexibel zu teilen.

Urahara sah erschrocken, dass sie es nicht schaffen würde und eilte in menschlicher Geschwindigkeit hin, doch da schaffte es die Blonde plötzlich, einen knappen halben Meter über dem Tisch, in welchen sie geknallt wäre, zu stehen.

Schlagartig sah sie nach oben, zu ihrer Klasse und entschied sich, beflügelt von ihrem Erfolg, es einen Schritt weiter zu treiben.

Vorsichtig machte sie ein paar Schritte höher, welche die versammelte Menge oben mit Schrecken beobachteten, winkte ihrer Klasse mit einem weiteren stummen Lächeln zu, bevor sie mit ihren Füssen auf den Tisch traf, als ob sie bloss auf dem Tisch herum gehüpft wäre.

Dann wandte sie sich ab und rauschte so Geisterhaft elegant, wie sie es nur konnte Richtung der Aula.

Schnell ging sie an der Aula vorbei, rechts in den Instrumental-Unterrichts-Flur in das Einsing-Zimmer, in welchem ihre Lehrerin schon mit einer weiteren Standpauke wartete, die sie aber vergass, als sie die Blonde im Yukata sah.

Dass die Haare der Blonden länger geworden waren, bemerkte sie zum Glück der Blonden nicht.

Hirokou-san öffnete und schloss ihren Mund einige Male stumm, als ob sie etwas sagen wollte, entschied sich aber dagegen und liess Ayumi noch einmal ihre Lieder durchgehen.

In 'Listen' traf sie nach Hirokou-san immer wieder die eine Note nicht, welche aber entscheidend wäre.

Ayumi hörte es schlicht und einfach nicht, nickte jedoch als die Lehrerin sie darauf ansprach.

Dann war es schon, noch bevor sie das letzte Stück ansehen konnte, 16.20 Uhr, Zeit für ihr Matura-Vorsingen.

Eiligen Schrittes gingen sie zur Aula herüber, aus welcher der Schüler vor ihr gerade trat.

Im Gehen nickte Ayumi noch schnell Urahara zu, der durch den Ausgang zwischen Aula und Instrumental-Unterrichts-Flur hinaus ins Freie ging.

Schliesslich stand sie vorne vor dem Klavier und vor denen die sie Bewerten würden.

Einer der Musiklehrer, dem sie noch mit ein bisschen Aufwand, damit sie wieder Deutsch sprach, erklärte, dass die Romaji auf einer Seite waren, damit er den Text lesen konnte, und dem „Experten" der absolut gelangweilt und abgestumpft da sass und apathisch zu ihr sah.

Das war ein gescheiterter Musiker, vermutete Ayumi schnell, bevor sie sich zu ihrer Klavier-Begleitung umwandte und ihr zulächelte.

„Sind sie bereit?"

Die ältere Frau nickte und Ayumi begann 'Listen' zu singen.

_Listen To the song here in my heart  
>A melody I start but can't complete<em>

_Listen  
>To the sound from deep within<br>It's only beginning to find release  
>Oh, the time has come for my dreams to be heard<br>They will not be pushed aside and turned  
>Into your own, all cause you won't listen<em>

_Listen  
>I am alone at the cross roads<br>I'm not at home in my own home_

_And I've tried and tried  
>To say what's on my mind<br>You should have known, oh  
>Now I'm done believing you<br>You don't know what I'm feeling  
>I'm more than what, you've made of me<br>I followed the voice you gave to me  
>But now I've got to find my own<em>

_You should have listened_

_There is someone here inside  
>Someone I thought had died so long ago<br>Oh, I'm screamin out for my dreams to be heard  
>They will not be pushed aside or worse<br>Into your own, all cause you won't listen_

_Listen  
>I am alone at the cross roads<br>I'm not at home in my own home  
>And I've tried and tried<br>To say what's on my mind  
>You should have known, oh<em>

_Now I'm done believing you  
>You don't know what I'm feeling<br>I'm more than what, you've made of me  
>I followed the voice you gave to me<br>But now I've got to find my ownI don't know where I belong  
>But I'll be moving on<br>If you don't, if you won't_

_Listen  
>To the song here in my heart<br>A melody I start but I will complete  
>Oh, now I'm done believing you<br>You don't know what I'm feeling  
>I'm more than what, you've made of me<br>I followed the voice you think you gave to me  
>But now I've got to find my own<em>

_My Own_

Ayumi hielt den letzten Ton lange an, doch als sie geendet hatte, schlug sie bloss geschäftsmässig die nächste Seite auf und sah erwartungsvoll zu ihrer Begleitung, die Überrascht ebenfalls blätterte.

Die Blonde tat es sich gar nicht an, zu den Prüfern zu sehen, denn sie wollte nicht wissen, wie schlecht sie sang.

Da nickte ihr die ältere Frau auch schon zu.

_afureru omoi wa shizuka ni hohoemi tataeru(Meine Gefühle schwammen über und in aller Ruhe strahlte ich vor Glück)  
>oikaketa negai wa kaze no naka ni(Der Traum den ich jagte flog im Wind…)<em>

_boku wo yobu koe(Die Stimme die meinen Namen ruft)  
>itsumo to onaji(ist dieselbe wie immer)<br>kawaranai egao de irodoru kimi wo(Du strahlst dank deinem unveränderlichem Lächeln)_

_kodomo mitai ni kanjiru mama ni(Während ich mich selbst umklammere und wie ein Kind fühle)  
>dakishimeraretara asu ga mieru kana?(Werde ich in der Lage sein die Zukunft zu sehen?)<em>

_yasashikute tsumetai hari wo nandomo(Ein Herz das schon unzählige Male)  
>tsukitateta kokoro wa(von einer sanften, aber kalten Nadel gestochen wurde)<br>dare yori kirei ni toberu hazu(Wird in der Lage sein anmutiger zu fliegen als das Herz jedes anderen)_

_kagayaku kotoba wa setsuna no amai nagarehoshi(Deine funkelnden Worte sind wie eine süße, vorbeifliegende Sternschnuppe)  
>kuchibiru kara tsumugu ne hakanasugite(Die Klänge die deine Lippen verschütten sind zu flüchtig)<br>mabayui hikari mezameru kage ni yuragu namida kakushi(Ich wache durch ein blendendes Licht auf und verstecke meine Tränen)  
>tashika na mono tsutaeru kimi dake ni(Meine ungebrochene Entschlossenheit werde ich nur dir zeigen)<em>

_atatakai te ni yasuragimotome(Ich suchte nach meinem Seelenfrieden in warmen Händen)  
>ai suru imi sae miushinatteita(Die Bedeutung der liebe habe ich aus den Augen verloren)<em>

_toi kakete miru ima boku no sei ni(Versuche mich jetzt zu fragen)  
>ano hi no nukumori kiezu ni aru no?(Ist die Wärme von jenem Tag immer noch hier?)<em>

_yawarakaku yojireta uso de nandomo(Ein Herz das unzählige Male)  
>kizutsuketa kokoro wa(von freundlich spottenden Lügen verletzt wurde)<br>dare yori hatenai yume egaku(Zeichnet einen größeren Traum als jedes andere Herz)_

_miageta yozora wa itsushika chikaku arisugite(Der überhitzte Himmel scheint plötzlich zu nah)  
>yami ga tsukuru tameiki hirogatteku(Ein Seufzer aus der Dunkelheit breitet sich aus)<br>kimi to eranda sekai no mukou fuan ga kasanattemo(Selbst wenn sich Angst über die Welt türmt, wähle ich dich)  
>shinjiru koto mou ichido kimeta kara(Ich habe beschlossen noch ein einziges mal Vertrauen zu fassen)<em>

_kangaesugiteita tsuyoku aru koto wo(Zu viel habe ich über das Stark sein nachgedacht)  
>sunao de irareru yuuki ga hoshii yo(Ich möchte die Kraft besitzen ehrlich zu sein)<br>nayameru akai tsuki boku wo hanatte(Der schmerzvolle, rote Mond lässt mich frei)  
>yukkuri to michibikidasu(und führt mich langsam zur Wahrheit)<br>mou mayowanai(Ich werde nicht mehr wanken.)  
>kitto uketomeru kimi wo(Ganz sicher werde ich dich akzeptieren)<em>

_kagayaku kotoba wa setsuna no amai nagarehoshi(Deine funkelnden Worte sind wie eine süße, vorbeifliegende Sternschnuppe)  
>kuchibiru kara tsumugu ne hakanasugite(Die Klänge die deine Lippen verschütten sind zu flüchtig)<br>mabayui hikari mezameru kage ni yuragu namida kakushi(Ich wache durch ein blendendes Licht auf und verstecke meine Tränen)  
>tashika na mono tsutaeru kimi dake ni(Meine ungebrochene Entschlossenheit werde ich nur dir zeigen)<em>

_kono uta yo towa e to habataite(Dieses Lied wird bis in die Ewigkeit fliegen)_

„UWAAAAAHHHHH!", hörte die Singende im Aushalten des letzten Tones den schmerzhaft verzerrten Schrei eines Hollows.

Kurz zuckte sie zusammen, fing sich aber gleich wieder.

Urahara war draussen.

Selbst wenn sie jetzt draussen wäre, würde sie nicht viel ausrichten können.

Also sang sie besser zu Ende.

Nach einem Nicken ihrerseits, das sie der Klavier-Begleitung nach einem Blick Ayumis aus der Glas-Front zu ihrer linken, ohne etwas zu sehen, gegeben hatte, begann diese das Intro zu spielen.

Tief holte das Mädchen Luft und sah mit ihren Saphir-Augen direkt zu den Prüfern.

_You were once  
>my one companion<br>you were all  
>that mattered <em>

_You were once  
>a friend and father -<br>then my world  
>was shattered <em>

_Wishing you were  
>somehow here again<br>wishing you were  
>somehow near<br>_

_Sometimes it seemed  
>if I just dreamed,<br>somehow you would  
>be here <em>

_Wishing I could  
>hear your voice again<br>knowing that I  
>never would<br>_

_Dreaming of you  
>won't help me to do<br>all that you dreamed  
>I could <em>

_Passing bells  
>and sculpted angels,<br>cold and monumental,  
>seem, for you,<br>the wrong companions -  
>you were warm and gentle <em>

_Too many years  
>fighting back tears<br>Why can't the past  
>just die ?<em>

_Wishing you were  
>somehow here again<br>knowing we must  
>say goodbye<br>_

_Try to forgive  
>teach me to live<br>give me the strength  
>to try <em>

_No more memories,  
>no more silent tears<br>No more gazing across  
>the wasted years<br>_

_Help me say  
>goodbye.<em>

Ayumi stiegen die Tränen in die Augen.

Ja, das war wirklich ein Abschied.

Das Klavier verstummte und die Prüfer klatschen höflich.

Dann baten sie Hirokou-san mit ihnen zu kommen, während Ayumi der Klavier-Begleitung kurz ihre Adresse gab, für den Einzahlungsschein, denn die Bezahlung und Organisation der allfälligen Begleitung musste nach dem Reglement vom Schüler erfolgen.

Die Blonde sah den Nächsten bereits ein Xylophon herein schieben und trat deshalb aus der Aula.

Draussen erwarteten sie ihre Freunde.

Ihr Zwilling, deren Tochter und eine andere Freundin, die sie zu ihrer Schwester erkoren hatte.

Erstaunt checkten sie die Akademie-Schülerin erst einmal von oben bis unten ab, sahen sie doch das anormale Kleidungsstück Ayumis, ihren Yukata.

Ayumi lächelte.

Sie war noch nie gut mit Worten gewesen, so wollte sie ihnen zum Abschied noch ein Lied singen.

Das Letzte.

Das letzte das sie überhaupt in dieser Welt singen würde.

Und es würde ihres sein.

_Namida no riguretto(Die Tränen des Bedauerns)  
>Egao kara koboreta(Die ich vergoss als mein Lächeln verblasste)<br>Natsuiro no machi(Die Stadt in sommerlichen Farben)  
>Kagayaku kara(leuchtete zum Trotz)<br>Sayonara no kawarini(Statt 'Lebe Wohl.')  
>Chiisaku unazuite(Nicken wir uns nur zu)<br>Bokutachi wa aruki hajimeru(Als wir begannen eigene Wege zu gehen)_

_Basu wo matsu tonari de(Ich wartete auf den Bus)  
>Yuugure sotto nami de mita(Während die Dämmerung langsam über mich hereinbrach)<br>Warukunai ne tomodachi ni mieru kana(Ich wunderte mich, sahen wir nicht gut aus zusammen so als Freunde?)_

_Mado garasu ni utsutta(Im Schaufenster)  
>Futatsu no kage chigireru youni(Sah ich das zerbrochene Spiegelbild von uns beiden)<br>Bokutachi wa otona ni natte yuku(Wir wollten erwachsen werden, nicht?)_

_Akirame no genki Shoujo datte(Ein gesundes Mädchen das Aufgab)  
>Itazura ni hanasu yokogao ni(Mache ich mit zerbrechlicher Miene Witze darüber mit jemandem Schluss zu machen)<br>Me wo tojita kedo wakatteru tsumori(Auch mit geschlossenen Augen weiss ich noch, was du damals dachtest)_

_Namida wa kanashimi no(Meine Tränen kamen nicht vom gebrochenen Herzen)  
>Soba ni aru dake janai(Weil wir nicht mehr zusammen waren)<br>Ima konna ni mo itoshiku naru(Den du bist mir immer noch wichtig)  
>Hajimari no sayonara(Als unser Abschied begann)<br>Ienakatta yakusoku(Konnte ich dir einfach nicht versprechen)  
>Bokutachi wa aruki hajimeru(Das wir einfach unsere eigenen Wege gehen konnten)<em>

_"Denwa suru" tte itteta(„Ich ruf dich an" sagtest du)  
>Usotsuki ga te wo furutte iru(Aber ich wusste es war eine Lüge, denn deine Hände zitterten)<br>Osananajimi mitaina mono darotte(Wir waren nichts weiter als Kindheitsfreunde)_

_Sonna ni bui mama de(Ich hasse es noch immer)  
>Tokai de kurashite yukeru no(Immer wieder zu hören)<br>Koraeteru hazunanoni(Dass ich das Leben in der Stadt ertragen sollte)_

_Namida no riguretto(Die Tränen des Bedauerns)_

_Egao kara koboreta(Die ich vergoss als mein Lächeln verblasste)  
>Natsuiro no machi(Die Stadt in sommerlichen Farben)<br>Kagayaku kara(leuchtete zum Trotz)  
>Sayonara no kawarini(Statt 'Lebe Wohl.')<br>Chiisaku unazuite(Nicken wir uns nur zu)  
>Bokutachi wa aruki hajimeru(Als wir begannen eigene Wege zu gehen)<em>

_Hontou wa tsuyogari no jibun ga(Ehrlich gesagt, wenn ich versuche stark zu sein)  
>Kirai ni naru souna hibi yo(hasse ich mich dafür)<br>Yukkurito furikaeru(jedes Mal wenn ich sehe, was ich verloren habe)  
>Kimi no koe ga kikoeta(Hörte ich deine Stimme)<em>

_Kanau ka wakaranai(Ich weiss nicht, ob ich's aushalte)  
>Demo yuku shikanai daro(Aber ich kann nicht einfach stehen bleiben)<br>Sonna koto shitte iru kara(Deshalb werden wir wohl sehen)_

_Namida ni kakureteru(Ich halte meine Tränen zurück)  
>Kotoba tachi ga kikoeru(Während ich die Worte wieder und wieder höre)<br>Itsuka kanarazu kurushiku naru(Sie sagen, irgendwann werde ich darunter leiden)  
>Hontou ni sayonara?(Ist das wirklich 'Lebe Wohl'?)<br>Modorenai yakusoku wo(Denn dieses Versprechen)  
>Bokutachi wa kakaete yukunoni(Können wir beide nicht zurücknehmen)<em>

_Natsuiro no mama kieta (Und die Farben des Sommers verschwinden)_

Tränen liefen nun endgültig ihre Wangen herunter und ruinierten ihr Make-up, als ihr die Tragweite ihres Ablebens klar wurde.

Die Leere in ihr war noch immer gegenwärtig und verschluckte die Trauer, die sie spüren müsste, doch war es wirklich besser so?

Ihre Freunde scharten sich um sie und wollten sie umarmen, doch Ayumi hielt sie auf und drückte ihnen stattdessen die Briefe in die Hand, welche sie gerade aus der Handtasche gefischt hatte und welche sie damals nach dem sie Crescento Luna erhalten hatte, verfasst hatte.

Sie waren in Katakana beschriftet und in Hiragana verfasst, denn inzwischen hatte sie den Dreh raus, aus dem gesprochenen Japanisch das Japanische herauszuhören.

Anfangs hatte es sich für sie Deutsch angehört, doch nun hörte sie das Japanisch wie eine Muttersprache, derer man sich beim Hören nicht bewusst sein muss.

Die Briefe hatte sie in Hiragana und Katakana und ihren spärlichen Kanji verfasst, damit ihre Freunde es nicht gleich lesen konnten.

Sie sollten zuerst von ihrem Tod hören und dann erst nach einer Übersetzung suchen.

Die Shinigami-Schülerin war der festen Überzeugung, dass es auf diese Weise gnädiger wäre.

Ihre Freundinnen starrten die Briefe an, doch dann erhob Melanie, die Ayumi-chan schon immer gerne Meron-chan genannt hatte, die Stimme und fragte Aufgeregt drauf los: „Vivi! Wie esches gloffe? Ond Wo hesch de Kimono här?"(5)

„Yukata.", Korrigierte die baldige Shinigami, als Urahara-san mit einer Hand auf dem Hut wieder in den Flur kam.

Mit einem Blick signalisierte er ihr, dass es Zeit war zu gehen.

Melon blieb der Mund offen stehen, als sie den Mann erkannte.

Zugegeben, sie war nicht so ein Freak wie Ayumi-chan, aber sie kannte die Serie doch.

„Kimasu, Urahara-san.(6)", sagte Ayumi absichtlich auf Japanisch und trat auf den Hutträger zu, gerade als ihre Gesangslehrerin Hirokou-san wiederkam.

„Sayounara.", sagte Ayumi noch lächelnd in traurigem Ton, da trat sie auch schon nach draussen.

Draussen warteten, wie konnte es auch anders sein, eine Horde Hollows auf sie.

Sie trennten Ayumi schnell von Urahara und trieben sie in eine Ecke.

Fuck, sie war geliefert, dachte Ayumi verzweifelt die Augen zusammenkneifend, doch wieder kam es anders als gedacht.

Denn der Hollow direkt vor ihr schnupperte nur an ihr und sagte oder röchelte oder halt einfach machte so hollowhaft: „Freund. Sie ist gut."

Perplex blieb Ayumi erst einmal stehen.

Nur wurde sie schon im nächsten Augenblick zu einer Aktion gezwungen, denn Melon-chan trat hinaus ins freie.

Geistesgegenwärtig zog Urahara schnell eine Barriere um das Schulhaus, die andere hinderte heraus zu kommen, doch Melon war schon da.

Ayumi rannte zu ihrer Freundin, stellte sich schützend vor sie und entledigte sich ihres Gigais.

Auch Urahara entledigte sich seines Gigais und begann die Anzahl der Hollows zu dezimieren.

Einer der Hollows näherte sich trotzdem Melon-chan und wollte gerade mit seiner riesigen Pranke nach ihr schlagen.

Ayumi schaltete schnell und wich zum allerersten Mal Shunpo brauchend mit Melon im Arm aus.

Diese schaute der Blonden perplex in die Augen und fiel fast sofort in eine tiefe Bewusstllosigkeit.

Der Angriff des Hollows verfehlte sein Ziel und traf Ayumis Gigai am Knöchel, bevor Urahara ihn von hinten entzweite.

Ayumi sank nun, da alle Hollows weg waren, neben ihrem Gigai zu Boden.

Sie hatte all ihre Kraft verbraucht.

Die bewusstlose Meron-chan legte sie neben sich.

Müde sank die Schülerin in ihren Gigai und merkte sofort, dass am rechten Knöchel etwas nicht stimmte.

„Itai-tai-tai.", murmelte sie und rieb sich die schmerzende stelle.

Der Hutträger schmunzelte.

„Aus Einkaufen wird heute nichts mehr. Gehen wir zurück nach Karakura."

**Übersetzungen 33333:**

Dieses Kapi ist es nicht nur das wunderschöne Schweizerdeutsch, sondern auch das ebenso schöne Japanisch 3

_(1)Bist du morgen auch noch 'krank' oder kommst du?_

_(2)Hey, nein, ich hab mir an der JAN wohl eine Erkältung zugezogen. Komme Morgen nicht und Übermorgen sehr wahrscheinlich auch nicht weil ich kaum weg kann._

_(3)Wollen wir gehen? (Als Frage getarnter Befehl x3)_

_(4)Gehen wir! (Aktive zusage)_

_(5)Vivi! Wie ist es gelaufen? Und woher hast du den Kimono?_

_(6)Ich komme, Urahara-san. (nicht wirklich eine Zusage, sondern eher eine Aussage)_

Die Songs aus dem Kapi:

Listen – Beyoncé: watch?v=hcPT1f2xbaA

Heart-shaped chant – Nana Mizuki: watch?v=BsX3lLEx374

Wishing you were somehow here again – Andrew Lloyd Webber:  watch?v=sKzQ4ZB9V8M

Namida no Regret -SCANDAL: watch?v=nXszz4ThxhI

Mizuki-chan: Sowas, endlich wieder mal Schweizerdeutsch :D

Marina-chan: Jep. *zufrieden sei*

Mizuki-chan: Wer ist heute dran?

Marina-chan: Heiwa-kun. :) Komm rein, Heiwa-kun!

Takeru: Konnichiwa.

Mizuki-chan: Dir auch Konnichiwa. :D Das versteh' ich nämlich.

Marina-chan: Stell dich doch bitte vor, Heiwa-kun.

Takeru: Ah. Hajimeta. Heiwa Takeru da. Takeru to yonde kure. Yoroshiku.

Marina-chan: Nein 3

Mizuki-chan: Übersetzung bitte! ó.ò

Marina-chan: Douso, Heiwa-kun.

Takeru: *Zähne knirsch* Ich bin Heiwa Takeru. Nennt mich Takeru. Schön euch kennen zu lernen.

Marina-chan: Sooo... Heeeeeiiwa-kun, was sind deine Hobbies?

Takeru: Ich heisse Takeru, Mann! Und ich mache in meiner Freizeit Zanjutsu-Training mit meinem Kumpel Ukitake.

Mizuki-chan: Mit dem Taichou *o*?

Takeru: Nein, dessen Bruder. Er ist in meiner Klasse.

Marina-chan: Wahlfach? Und übrigens, ich bin eine Frau, falls man das nicht sieht.

Takeru: Manga-Verein, weil Ukitake wollte.

Marina-chan: *smile* Danke, dass ihr die Bimbo-Arbeiten verrichtet Takeru-kun.

Mizuki-chan: Zanpakutou?

Takeru: Ikiokami tsuyomaru.

Mizuki-chan: Halloooo? Übersetzung? Für miiich?

Marina-chan: Das steht ein paar Kapis weiter hinten. Geist/Psyche und Stärke, danke dass du bei meinen Ausführungen aufpassest, darling.

Mizuki-chan: Ups. :D Weiter. Wieso bist du in Ayumi-chan verliebt?

Marina-chan: (-.-) Das steht in demselben Kapi. Schlussfolgerung du hast es nicht gelesen.

Mizuki-chan: Öh. Doch. Aber wie's ausseiht nicht so genau wie ich dachte.

Marina-chan: Nenn uns dein Lebensmotto, Takeru-kun.

Takeru: Gerne.(^^)平和を維持したいHeiwa wo iji shitai.

Mizuki-chan: *Luft hol**etwas sagen will*

Marina-chan: *Unterbrech* (-.-) ドイツ語で„Ich will den Frieden bewahren."です。Doitsugo de „Ich will den Frieden bewahren." desu.

Takeru: Sou da.

Mizuki-chan: Waaaaaaas?

Marina-chan: Das heisst auf Deutsch „Ich will den Frieden bewahren.".

Mizuki-chan: Ah. Und das von Takeru-kun?

Takeru: „Das ist so." Das habe ich gesagt.

Marina-chan: Also, Heiwa-kun. Erzähl uns von deiner Vergangenheit.

Takeru: Nein. Das kommt später in der Geschichte. (^^)

Marina-chan: Guter Junge. Hier nimm einen Keks.

Takeru: *Keks knabber* Ausserdem hast du mich Heiwa-kun genannt.

Marina-chan: Hmmm...Mir fallen keine Frage mehr ein...Oder doch eine. Welche Division?

Mizuki-chan: Genau! In welche Division willst du?

Takeru: Ich will in die Rokubantai.

Marina-chan: Wiesooo? 3

Takeru: Weil ich Kuchiki-taichou verehre.

Mizuki-chan: Wiesooo? 3 :D

Takeru: Auf Grund seiner Willensstärke. Er hat ein starkes Herz und genug Willenskraft es nicht zu hintergehen.

Mizuki-chan: Unohana hat aber auch ein starkes Herz. 3

Takeru: *schauder* Doch, aber die ist gruselig.

Marina-chan: Hmmm...sagen wir mal, Ayumi-chan kommt mit Byakuya zusammen, würdest du immer noch in die 6bantai wollen?

Takeru: (o.o) Wieso fragst du?! Ist da etwa etwas?!

Marina-chan: Vielleicht~~3

Mizuki-chan: Sie hat gesagt, dass sie ihn heiss findet :D

Marina-chan: Nein, sie hat laut Mitsuki-chan gesabbert und gesagt wegen Renji und Byakuya.

Takeru: *deprimiert sei* Mit dem Taichou und dem Fukutaichou kann ich es nie aufnehmen... *Emo-Wolke*

Marina-chan: Willst du immer noch in die 6bantai?

Takeru: Nein. (T_T)

Mizuki-chan: Welche dann?

Takeru: Dann gehe ich in die Sanbantai.

Mizuki-chan: Samba!

Marina-chan: Nein, 3bantai. Ja, dich will ich bei Gin sehen... (^^') *bildlich vorstellt*

Takeru: Gut, dann halt nicht. Je maison.

Mizuki-chan: Nein! Bloss kein Französisch sonst haut Marina-chan mich wieder? Oder dich diesmal. Sie ist richtig gewalttätig wenns um Franz geht... (o.o)

Marina-chan: Das geht xD Das ist ein Schweizer witz. Er sagt da 'Ich Haus' Was so viel heisst wie 'Ich hau ab' auf schweizerdeutsch.

Mizuki-chan: Ah. Okay.

Marina-chan: Ich hab auch einen: Oeuf, Oeuf, que lac je.

Mizuki-chan: Öhm. Ei, ei, was seh ich?

Marina-chan: Jep.

Takeru: Meinen Abgang. (^^)

Marina-chan: Nein. Ayumi-chan und Renji am Knutschen (^_^)

Takeru: Neien...T_T Ich sagte doch. Mein Abgang. *Abhaut*

Mizuki-chan: Wo siehst du Renji? Da kommt doch nur Ayumi mit deinem Kuchen. (^^)

Marina-chan: Das muss er doch nicht wissen xD

Ayumi-chan: Hier sind Brownies. Darf ich jetzt gehen?

Marina-chan: Du hast ein bisschen lange gebraucht um die zu backen...

Mizuki-chan: Ja...Eine Woche...

Ayumi-chan: Was kann ich dafür, dass ich die ganze dumme Küche zuerst auf den Kopf stellen musste um Zutaten zu finden...

Mizuki-chan: Marina-chan, du solltest echt öfter einkaufen gehen...

Marina-chan: Ich weiss 3

Ayumi-chan: ...und dann musste ich durchgehen was alles noch gut war...

Mizuki-chan: Ehm...wie alt war der Yoghurt im Kühlschrank nochmal?

Marina-chan: Drei Wochen 3 (^.^)

Ayumi-chan: ...und dann musste ich noch alle Kochbücher und sonstige Rezept-zettel durchgehen um zu sehen was überhaupt in Frage kam...

Mizuki-chan: Von den Zetteln hast du eher viele und von den Büchern eher weniger oder?

Marina-chan: Jep. Von den Büchern hab ich 2. Manga-Cookbook und das Tiptopf der Schule wegen. :D

Ayumi-chan: ...und dann musste ich mich noch entscheiden und backen und nachher aufräumen.

Marina-chan: Heisst das meine Küche ist jetzt sauber? (*.*)

Ayumi-chan: Ja. (-.-)

Marina-chan: Ich liebe dich. *knuddel* Ach übrigens. Die Facebook-Seite ist echt da zum etwas draufschreiben. Es wird auch beantwortet. Vielleicht sogar einmal von Mizuki-chan...

Jya. Das war's vom Kapitelchen~3

Bis nächste Woche...3


	18. Chapter 17

Marina-chan: So, endlich das Kapi, sorry hab verschlafen. (Ich meins ernst bin erst um 5 Uhr nachmittags aufgestanden)

Hier ist das nächste, hoffentlich das letzte Depri-Kappi...obwohl...ich kann fast nur depri schreiben.

Jedenfalls kann es sein, dass nächste Woche kein Kapi kommt, da ich zu Mizuki-chan gehe. Und dort bis Freitag Abend bin :D

Mizuki-chan: YAY! Shoppen!

Marina-chan: Ich weiss ausserdem nicht ob die Jugendherberge Internet hat. Also nicht böse sein, ich werde schauen, dass es wenn möglich am Sonntag kommt, den wir nehmen wieder den Nachtzug...also werde ich wohl kaum schlafen können.

Zum Kapi hier ist noch zu sagen:

Endlich wieder Schweizerdeutsch! :D

Eine Saya ist die Schwertscheide eines Katanas.

Die Seidenkordel die an der Saya befestigt ist nennt man Sageo.

Das Heft heisst Tsuka.

Tsuka-ito ist die Umwicklung des Heftes.

Tsuka-maki ist die Wickeltechnik des Tsuka-ito.

Das Endstück des Tsuka heisst Kashira, ist meist aus Metall.

Und Tsuba ist die Parierstange...oder so. Nennt man das so? Sonst fragt Wikipedia, das weiss es sicher.

Jedenfalls Morgen nehm ich den Nachtzug weg, also kommt hier das Kapi.

*Dango hinstellt*

_Kapitel 17: Andere Sichten und Versprechen_

Hatte sie sich das nur eingebildet oder hatte sie Viveca in einer weiss-blauen Shinigamitracht gesehen? Vielleicht hatte sie das ja auch nur geträumt?

Fragend sah sie um sich.

Sie war erst vor ein paar Minuten aufgewacht im Krankenhaus.

Ihre „Mama" hatte dort angerufen, als sie scheinbar Grundlos vor der Aula zusammengebrochen war.

Und seit ihrem Erwachen verfolgten sie Bilder von Hollows und Viveca in dieser seltsamen Shinigamitracht. Jedenfalls hat das so ausgesehen und da ja auch noch dieses Urahara-Double, oder vielleicht sogar der Echte da war war es gar nicht so abwegig.

Das würde sie auf sicher googlen.

Die Tür ging auf und Alice, ihre Mama, und Victoria traten ein.

Besorgt traten sie zu der zwei Jahre jüngeren ans Bett.

„Was esch passiert?(1)", fragte Mela Alice, die besorgt durch ihre Schulterlangen, blonden Haare fahrend.

„Noch dem das du use gange besch, esch d Tör plötzlech zue gsi. Mer hend nomeno dör d Glastöre gseh, dass d Vivi plötzlech näbe der gstande esch ond omkippt besch en Sekunde lang wäg gsi ond plötzlech esch eres Fuessglänk verdreit gsi. En Momänt spöter besch weder ome gsi, aber ohnmächtig ond d Vivi esch ufgwacht. Vorallem de Huettyp esch komisch gsi, wo er sie so em Bruutgreff ufe gnoh het ond denne wäg esch.(2)", fasste Victoria zusammen.

„Cha mer vorstelle, wie sie dete omegschroue het...(3)", bemerkte die das Krankenhaussbett Belegende.

„Ou jo. Aber komischerwiis hend mer dervo nüt ghört. Esch fascht wie en Pantomime gsi.(4)", ergänzte Alice, wobei sie nicht aufhören konnte durch ihre Haare zu fahren.

Ihre Nervosität steckte an, weshalb auch Victoria begann ihre Hände zu kneten.

„Wo esch sie jetzt?(5)", fragte Melon die offen im Raum stehende Frage endlich.

„Mer wösset's goht ned a eres Natel ond be ehre Dihei esch niemer gsi.(6)", erklärte ihre Mama zögerlich.

Die Jüngste im Raum nickte langsam.

Sie öffnete ihren Mund um etwas zu sagen, da wurde schon wieder die Zimmertür geöffnet und ein Arzt trat ein.

Urahara hatte sie Richtung Osten getragen. Dort wo die Leicht-Athletik-Anlage der Schule stand.

Jetzt sass sie auf einem Holzbänkchen und der Shop-Besitzer besah sich ihren Hollow-lädierten Knöchel.

„Itai-tai-tai...", brachte die Blonde zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen heraus während der Ex-Taichou das Fussgelenk ihres Gigais besah und schliesslich mit einigen unverständlich gemurmelten Kidou wieder in Ordnung brachte.

„So, fertig.", meinte der Blonde schliesslich und klatschte in die Hände.

„Danke.", murmelte die Schülerin leise, fügte dann aber lauter und aufgebrachter hinzu, „Aber musste das mit dem Brautgriff sein? Ich meine sie hätten mich auch ganz einfach stützen können."

„Aber dann wäre es doch länger gegangen3"

Der Hutträger kicherte und hatte seinen Fächer gezückt, um sich Luft zu zu fächern.

Wobei das Wetter recht kalt war und eher so aussah, als ob es bald regnen würde.

„Also, wir machen uns besser langsam auf den Weg.", meinte Urahara weiter lächelnd und drehte sich bereits um, da zog Ayumi auch schon an seinem Ärmel.

„Eeto, Urahara-san, können wir vielleicht noch kurz zur Post und dann würde ich gerne noch ein letztes Mal in die Stadt in einen bestimmten Laden gehen."

Der Arzt hatte Melon-chan entlassen, da ihr anscheinend nichts mehr fehlte und nun standen die drei Mädchen an der Bushaltestelle vor dem Krankenhaus.

Sie hatten den Bus gerade erst verpasst und der nächste dieser Linie käme erst in einer Viertelstunde.

Plötzlich klingelte Alices Handy.

Erstaunt sah sie auf den Display und nahm schnell ab: „Wanda?!"

Nach einigem hin und her, das für die anderen beiden Mädchen unverständlich war, da sie nur die Hälfte mitbekamen, legte die Blonde auf und erklärte ihnen die Lage.

„Das esch d Wanda gsi. Sie het gmeint, mer settet si enere Halbstond am Torboge träffe. Sie heig euis Öppis wechtigs z säge.(7)"

Ayumi hatte den Weg zur Post angegeben, die sich genau gegenüber von der Schule befand.

Schnell Briefmarken gekauft und Mitsuki-chans Briefe abgeschickt.

Das erste war jetzt schon erledigt.

Nun noch das zweite.

Mit knappen Worten erklärte sie Urahara, wo sie hinwollte und liess Urahara sie wieder mittels Shunpo transportieren.

Sie trat einen Schritt von dem Hutträger weg, als sie an ihrem Ziel, dem Kasernenplatz, waren. Die Nähe zu dem ehemaligen Taichou gefiel ihr nicht.

Sie mochte ihn, aber eher so wie einen Vater oder grossen Bruder.

Oha, sie sollte vielleicht aufhören ihre Familie ständig zu erweitern.

Sie hielt ohne zögern auf den Fussgängerstreifen zu, an welchem zu ihrem Glück auch gleich die Ampel grün wurde.

Oder einfach weil die Autorinnen-san recht ungeduldig waren und unbedingt ohne Verzögerung weiterschreiben mussten.

Egal weshalb, Ayumi-chan und Urahara-san kamen heil auf der anderen Seite an, wo die Blonde den weitaus Älteren am Naturmuseum und dem Historischen Museum zu ihrer linken Seite vorbeizog in die Pfistergasse.

Erst vor einen kleinen unscheinbaren Geschäft namens 'Comix' blieb sie stehen und bat Urahara-san zu warten.

Kaum war sie drin, war sie auch schon wieder draussen.

Anscheinend wusste sie was sie wollte, denn sie trug eine Plastiktüte bei sich, die sie schnell in der Handtasche verstaute, bevor Urahara hineinblicken konnte.

„So. Wollen wir noch einkaufen gehen? Emmen hat heute Abendverkauf.", wechselte die Blondine unschuldig das Thema.

„Nein, schon gut. Der Knöchel wird nicht lange halten, ich habe ihn nur Notdürftig fixiert. Ausserdem weiss ich ja nun wo ich hin müsste, so ist die Abmachung erfüllt."

Alice, Victoria und Melon-chan waren nun endlich, nach einer halben Stunde, da sie nicht so nützliche Skills wie Shunpo beherrschten, am Bahnhof angelangt, wo Wanda wie versprochen unter dem Torbogen wartete.

Sie schien gestresst, ihr war wohl nicht wohl dabei, dass sie gerade riskierte einen erneuten Streit mit ihrem Freund einzugehen, in dem sie sich mit ihren, von ihrem Freund abgelehnten, besten Freundinnen traf.

„Wanda, also was esch los?(8)"

„Ehm...Also ech han d Viveca a de JAN gseh...aber nome i de Schlange. Ech han ehre de am Mäntig aglüte ond erfahre, dass sie em Chrankewage vo de JAN wägbrocht worde esch. Sie het gmeint, es wär nome en chliine Chreislaufkollaps, wäg de Chälti ond de Vorfreuid oder so, aber sie het au gseit, sie cheuig ned wäg ond niemer dörft zo ehre...naja, si het mech bäte ehrere Mum öppis z säge, aber ech chan das schlächt, also chönntet ehr vellecht...?(9)"

Die drei Mädchen nickten.

Ehrensache.

Ausserdem wussten sie wie schlimm der Streit von Michi gegen sie war.

Gegen sie weil sie nicht aktiv mit ihm streiten konnten, weil er sie einfach feigerweise aus seinem und Wandas Leben sozusagen 'gelöscht' hatte.

„Also ehrere Mum settet ehr vo ehre säge, dass es ehre Leid tuet, dass sie sech emmer so Sorge macht, aber es geuingi ehre guet, det wo si grad esch. Ond vor allem seig es ned ehri Schold.(10)"

Victoria hatte alles mitgeschrieben, als Wanda darum gebeten hatte, es weiter zu sagen, und nickte nun zum Zeichen dass sie alles hatte.

„No öppis.(11)"

Wieder lagen alle Blicke auf der recht unglücklich wirkenden Wanda.

„E de Melanie sett ech säge, dass es rockt en Shinigami z wärde ond si a de Shinoureijutsuin iigschrebe esch.(12)"

Melon-chan fiel alles aus dem Gesicht.

Jegliches Erstaunen, jegliche Sorge, jegliche Wut, jegliches Gefühl ausser der Trauer.

Tränen rollten ihre Wangen herunter und sie begann unkontrollierbar zu schluchzen.

Bestürzt sahen die Mädchen zu ihrer Jüngsten.

Was verstanden sie hier nicht?

Ayumi-chan befand sich wieder im Urahara-Shoten, wo Urahara am Fussgelenk des Gigais herum kidou-elte, da sich ihre Seele, die auf dem Weg zum vollwertigen Shinigami war, in dem kaputten Fussgelenk verfangen hatte und sie sich deshalb nicht mehr vom Gigai lösen konnte.

„Yare, yare, Heil-Kidou sind nicht wirklich meine Spezialität...", murmelte der Hutträger.

Er seufzte.

„Ayumi-kun, hast du dein Zanpakutou schon?"

Schnell griff die Blonde zum Kettchen an ihrem Handgelenk und sah Urahara erschrocken an.

„Im ersten Jahr schon? Mit Ohne Bällchen? Das ist möglich?!", erwiderte sie vielleicht einen Tick zu schnell.

Auch Urahara fiel das auf.

Er schmunzelte.

„Vielleicht in einer Privatstunde bei Kuukaku."

„In wessen Genuss ich vorerst noch nicht gekommen bin, Urahara-san.", antwortete Ayumi bissig.

„Nun, dann kann es ewig gehen, bis du aus diesem Gigai rauskommst, Ayumi-kun. Denn der Schaden am Fussgelenk, der eigentlich recht einfach zu beheben wäre, wäre keine Seele drin, wird mit dir drin erst in ein paar Monaten behoben sein."

Der Schülerin entgleisten die Gesichtszüge.

Monate?!

So lange konnte sie Mitsuki-chan unmöglich bei Hisagi lassen!

Dann würden sie sicher auf Matsumoto treffen und trinken müssen.

Und wer weiss, was dann geschah!

„Und inwiefern würde mir mein Zanpakutou da helfen?", stellte Ayumi die Frage direkt.

Urahara lächelte halb hinter seinem Fächer versteckt.

„Ja, eigentlich...überhaupt gar nicht."

Ungläubig sah die Schülerin zum ehemaligen Taichou.

Der wollte sie hier auf den Arm nehmen oder?

Er widersprach sich von einem Augenblick auf den nächsten.

Angesichts des Mienenspiels der Blonden vor ihm lachte Urahara nun vollends.

„Naja. Es sei denn, dein Zanpakutou hätte wie Benihime die Fähigkeit Seelen vom Körper zu trennen. Dann könnte ich es dir beibringen, was im besten Fall einige Stunden verlangen würde."

„Und im schlimmsten, so ohne Zanpakutou Monate, wobei Sie dann mit dem Kidou schneller sind."

Genervt sah die Blonde zum Hutträger.

Das wurde ja immer besser.

Was würden sie jetzt machen?

Unwillig schlürfte sie an einer Cola.

Die Tränen waren vor einer Weile versiegt und nur noch einzelne Schluchzer und die geröteten Augen sprachen davon, dass sie geheult hatte.

Ihre Freundinnen hatten sie in den McDonalds gegenüber bugsiert und Chicken Nuggets, 20 davon, und Cola gekauft.

Gespannt sahen sie zur Jüngsten unter ihnen, die anscheinend mehr wusste als sie, doch sie hatten abgewartet, dass die Tränen aufhörten, bevor sie sie ausquetschten.

Wanda sass unterdessen an einem der PCs und hatte 'Shinoureijutsuin' gegooglet.

Zuvor war es ihr einfach nicht wichtig vorgekommen, oder richtig.

Schliesslich war die Nachricht an Melanie und nicht an sie gewesen.

Jetzt fand sie via Google eine Seite: Das Bleach-Wiki.

Toll, was würde das ihr jetzt weiterhelfen?

Kurz überflog sie den Inhalt des Texts und winkte dann die anderen am Tisch gegenüber zu sich.

„Das müend ehr läse: Shinoureijutsuin – D Shinigamiakademie esch en Institution, ählech mene Internat, wo d angohende Shinigami d vier Kampftechnike lehret ond jede bsueche mues wo Shinigami wärde wet...Ond das hie esch d Uniform.(13)"

Melon-chan warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf das Bild und erstarrte.

Diese Uniform, zwar die, die der Junge trug, in einem anderen Blau und ein bisschen unorthodox schulterfrei getragen, hatte Viveca angehabt.

Betrübt und erneuten Tränen nahe ging sie zurück zu ihrem Tisch und schlürfte wieder an ihrer Cola.

Dass sie fast nichts trank, trotz voller Cola, machte ihr nichts aus.

Einfach das ziehen am Strohhalm alleine beruhigte sie ein wenig.

Die Anderen folgten ihr und Alice stopfte sich ein Chicken Nugget in den Mund, als Victoria noch etwas wichtiges Einfiel.

„Was esch met de Briefe?(14)"

Sofort sahen sich die Beiden anderen, die Anwesend gewesen waren bei der Übergabe dieser Briefe, an.

„Mela, wo du use besch ond mer ned use cho send, hend mer d Briäfe aglueget ond die Frau, ech glaub d Gsangslehreri vo de Viveca, het si euis fröndlecherwiis för euis öbersetzt.(15)", erklärte ihre Mama ihr.

„Aber nochhär esch si ergendwie voll bedröckt gse. Ech ha dänkt si foht jetze grad afoh brüele.(16)", bemerkte Victoria noch.

„Jo, denn zeig mole äne!(17)", trieb Wanda sie die beiden Älteren an.

Sogleich zogen Alice und Victoria die Briefe hervor, die sie erhalten hatten.

Auf jedem stand ein Name.

Alice, Victoria, Melon-chan, Wanda, Mama, Sven, David, Antonia.

„Welle möched mer zerscht uf?(18)"

Alice blickte in die Runde.

Schliesslich meldete sich Wanda.

„Sie het scho met mer gredt, also wer e mim wohl s harmlosischte stoh.(19)"

Ayumi hatte ihr Handy gezückt.

Bevor sie Urahara enthüllte, dass sie Luna bei sich trug, wollte sie noch einen letzten Status auf Facebook posten.

'_Chills be Gott. Ech warte uf euch. Uf das ech euch in langer zyt emole de Wäg zeige._

_Shinoureijutsuin – Kurasu #1 – Yonbantai – Kyou kara Ayumi Kingawa desu.'(20)_

Schliesslich seufzte sie.

„Urahara-san?", rief sie nach dem Mann.

Sogleich erschien gerufener im Raum.

„Was ich ihnen gleich enthülle, müssen sie unter allen Umständen für sich behalten! Sonst würde die mir momentan wichtigste Person in Gefahr geraten. Versprechen sie mir das?"

Der Hutträger nickte.

„Gut.", murmelte das Mädchen und versuchte mit ihren Gedanken nun in ihr Inneres zu kommen, um Crescento Luna zu erreichen.

„Luna. Wie beende ich Reikai?"

Eine Weile blieb es still in ihr, doch Ayumi gab nicht auf und horchte weiter.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein Kichern.

„Gut, Durchhaltevermögen habt ihr, Inochi-sama. Also will ich es euch erläutern. Hebt jene Hand, die eurem Herzen und mir am nächsten ist, und visualisiert den rituellen Zug aus der Saya. Sollte es nicht gelingen, so sollte euch das ein wenig ernüchtern."

Genervt blickte Ayumi-chan den abwartenden Urahara an, der sich still fragte, ob er was falsch gemacht hätte.

„Gut. Übersetzt heisst das wohl...Ich soll meine... vielleicht die Linke?...naja, du hängst an der Linken, das Herz ist auf der Linken, also nehmen wir die Linke. ...Hand heben, und mir vorstellen wie ich dich aus Saya ziehe? Wer ist Saya? Och ne, warte das hab ich mal in einer FF gelesen... Wie ging das noch...'Der Shinigami hat das Zanpakutou auch aus der Saya gezogen', die nicht anwesend war in dieser FF, also könnte einfach die Schwertscheide gemeint sein. Und falls es nicht klappt, hab ich was falsch gemacht. Nicht, Luna?", fragte die Schülerin ihr Zanpakutou in Gedanken so genervt wie sie Urahara gerade ansah.

„Genau, Inochi-sama."

Entnervt seufzte Ayumi.

Ihr eigenes Zanpakutou mochte es sie zu nerven. Das konnte ja noch heiter werden.

Sie schloss ihre Augen.

Ihrer eigenen Erklärung zu folge sollte es gar nicht so schwer sein.

Aber sie sah Luna sich schon ins Fäustchen lachen, wenn sie es nicht schaffte.

Tolles Reikai.

Wenn sie das vorher bedacht hätte, hätte sie...nein, sie hätte es wahrscheinlich trotzdem gemacht.

Sie seufzte, hielt aber mittendrin inne.

Was brachte ihr das dumme Herumgeseufze?

Genau, nichts.

Also sollte sie doch gefälligst etwas tun!

Mit neuer Motivation griff die Blonde mit ihrer linken Hand so in die Luft, als ob sie ihre Schwertscheide, also die Saya, in der Hand hätte.

Gespannt beobachtete Urahara-san, was das Mädchen machte.

Hoffentlich legte sie nicht das Wohnzimmer, in welchem sie sich gerade befand, in Schutt und Asche.

Vielleicht hätte der Hutträger sie doch unten im Trainingsraum behandeln sollen...

Aber da unten war es doch so dunkel und kalt, wenn Tessai nicht da war, was im Moment leider nicht der Fall war.

Ayumi legte nun ihre zweite Hand, als ob um das Heft des Schwertes gelegt, neben die erste.

Deutlich sah sie Crescento Lunas Schwertscheide vor sich.

Die verschiedenen Kristallblautöne, die goldenen Ranken auf der Scheide, das unter den goldenen Ranken versteckte Kanji für Licht in aquamariner Farbe, die Seidenkordel, genannt Sageo, aussen am Heft in Saphirblau, das schon fast ins schwarze überging, das azurblaue Heft, mit Tsuka-ito in azurfarbener Seide durch deren Tsuka-maki hellblaue Rauten hervor blicken liess, die goldene Kashira und die ebenfalls goldene, sichelmondförmige Tsuba.

Die Blonde konzentrierte ihr Reiryoku, liess es fliessen.

Einen Augenblick später, hatte sie das Gefühl, sie hätte Luna wirklich in der Hand und zog am Tsuka.

Urahara machte Augen.

In einem Moment hatte sie noch nichts in der Hand ausser vielleicht Luft und im nächsten zog sie aus dem Nichts ihr Zanpakutou und hatte die Scheide in der Linken.

Ein kleiner Windhauch hatte sich erhoben und liess ihre Haare tanzen.

Bedächtig, beinahe apathischen Blickes öffnete sie die Augen.

Die einen Wimpernschlag später wieder normal auf ihr Zanpakutou blickten.

Sie grinste.

„Siehst du, Luna. Hab's ja doch geschafft. Mit weniger Hilfe deinerseits.", hauchte sie ihrem Zanpakutou zu.

Der Hutträger klatschte in die Hände.

„Erstaunlich! Du kannst dein Zanpakutou also einfach verschwinden lassen.", meinte er begeistert und erinnerte Ayumi damit wieder an seine Anwesenheit.

„Gut und jetzt fragst du es einfach, wie man sich aus einem festen Körper wieder löst. Schliesslich hast du es, um deine Freundin zu beschützen, unbewusst gemacht.", erklärte Urahara erfreut und machte sich auf in die Küche, um Tee zu kochen, denn was folgte könnte wohl Stunden dauern.

Angespannt sahen die drei Mädchen zu Wanda, die im Begriff war ihren Brief zu öffnen.

Auf dem Umschlag, der aus einem, um den inneren Brief gefalteten, Stück Papier bestand, stand nur ihr Name.

Bedächtig löste sie den Umschlag.

Es war besonderes Papier. Reispapier vielleicht?

Und ihre Schrift wurde deutlich durch einen Pinsel auf das Papier gebracht.

Wozu die Mühe?

Wieso nicht Kulli und Matheheft-Seiten? Sollte doch bedeutend einfacher sein, diese zu beschaffen.

Der Umschlag fiel als einfache, ein paar mal gefaltete Seite Papier herunter und Wanda sah den Brief.

Japanisch.

War ja bei Viveca irgendwie klar.

Dabei hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt, dass Viveca noch nicht so viel Japanisch konnte.

Hatte sie irgendetwas wichtiges verpasst?

Sie spürte die gespannten Blicke der anderen auf ihr und begann vorzulesen, was anscheinend Vivecas Gesangslehrerin in feinen Bleistift-Buchstaben in vertikaler Leserichtung von Rechts nach Links übersetzt hatte:

„_Liebe Wanda,_

_Ich befinde mich nicht mehr rechtmässig in der gleichen Ebene der Existenz wie du._

_Ich habe mich jedoch damit abgefunden._

_Ich werde hier, leider weit entfernt von dir, meine Ausbildung beginnen, denn die Kommandanten halten es für angemessen für mich und Laurachen._

_Es tut mir Leid, dass du meinetwegen mit der Person gestritten hast, die vielleicht dein Seelenverwandter ist und hoffe du wirst mir verzeihen, dass ich dich nie mehr wiedersehen kann und werde._

_Mein Leben hat neu begonnen und so werde ich mich nicht an mein altes, von Leid und Sticheleien gezeichnetes Leben klammern._

_Ich lege meinen Namen, Viveca, nun ab._

_Auch wenn es mir schmerzlichst bewusst ist, dass ich dadurch auch alles Gute verliere, dass ich gewonnen habe._

_Verzeih mir, dass ich deinen Lebensweg berührt habe und so rasch den Anschluss verlor._

_Ayumi Kingawa_

Entsetzt starrte die Adressierte das Blatt an und bemerkte die Blicke der anderen gar nicht mehr.

„Das mues en Scherz sii.", murmelte sie, „En schlächte, gemeine, abartige Scherz!(21)"

Tränen liefen ihre Wangen herunter und ihr Bewusstsein verzog sich in eine dunkle Ecke ihrer Gedanken und Erinnerungen.

Melanie war geschockt, doch sie sah, dass es Wanda noch mehr mitnahm als die anderen.

Der Brief war, ja, an sie adressiert.

Alice und Victoria schien das auch auf zu fallen.

„Ech mache wiiter.(22)", meinte die rothaarige Victoria als nächstes mit zitternder Stimme.

„_Victoria,_

_geliebte Schwester, ob nun irgendwie nur adoptiert wurdest in die Familie, die wir somit passend machten, oder nicht, du bist mir sehr wichtig._

_Fünf mal hat der Frühling uns zusammen erreicht bevor der Letzte kam._

_Der Sechste wird ausbleiben._

_Doch würde ich sagen, der ewige Winter hätte mich eingeholt, so würde ich lügen._

_Auch hier ist der Frühling und Kirschblüten fallen._

_Wobei meine schon gefallen ist._

_Doch auch für gefallene Blüten hat die neue Jahreszeit begonnen und auch mir steht ein Neubeginn bevor._

_Trauere nicht denn wie entfernt ich auch bin, so wird ein Teil immer bei euch sein._

_Der Teil, der ich nicht mehr sein kann oder darf, denn meinen Namen musste ich ablegen, wie es meine Umstände verlangten._

_Ich höre nun nicht mehr auf 'Viveca'._

_Das bin nicht mehr ich, doch irgendwie werde ich es trotzdem immer sein._

_Wisse, das irgendetwas da draussen auf eine Art über dich wacht und deine Seele in Frieden sein darf._

_Ich erwarte den Tag, an dem ich euch wiedersehe, und hoffe doch es sei nicht bald, damit ich euch den Weg weisen darf._

_In Liebe,_

_Ayumi Kingawa."_

Victoria schloss die Augen.

Nein, bitte nicht.

Sie hoffte aus tiefstem Herzen, dass Viveca all dies nur erfand.

Sie hörte, spürte und sah nicht wirklich mehr, was in der Wirklichkeit um sie herum Geschah, doch Melon-chan und Alice sahen sich an.

Nicht noch einmal.

Sich die Briefe der anderen auch anzuhören war reiner Selbstmord.

Wortlos gaben sie einander ein Zeichen, dass sie zur selben Zeit ihre Briefe lesen würden und öffneten sie Umschläge.

„Luna? Weisst du wie das geht?", fragte die Blonde in Gedanken ihr Zanpakutou.

Wieder folgte nur Stille.

„Tooooll. Was wird das? Ein Starr-Wettbewerd ohne dass ich deine Augen sehe?", dachte Ayumi sarkastisch aufgrund der aufschlussreichen Antwort.

„Dann kommt doch zu mir.", meinte die Stimme Crescento Lunas leichthin und etwas zog am Bewusstsein der Schülerin.

Sie öffnete die Augen und befand sich wieder am Teich mit den Sakura-Bäumen, erhellt durch den grossen Zunehmenden Mond.

„Dazu müsstest du aber auch hier sein, Schätzchen.", meinte sie leicht genervt.

Sie war schon viel zu lange im Diesseits und vergeudete Zeit. Sie musste zurück nach Seireitei zu Mitsuki-chan.

„Da habt ihr Ausnahmsweise mal Recht.", erklärte der Geist ihres Zanpakutou lächelnd und hob die rechte Hand um Ayumi ein Kirschblütenblatt von der Wange zu wischen.

Wann war das dort hingekommen?

Wichtiger: Wann war sie dort hingekommen?

„Da wir in Eile sind, will ich es dir ohne Umschweife erklären."

Die Blonde nickte und die Blauhaarige erzählte weiter.

„Selbst in jeglicher Weise versiegelt, haben wir noch diese Fähigkeit. Doch funktioniert sie nur in Einigkeit zwischen den Seelen. Die Teile des Herzens haben sich zu vereinen und die Lebenskraft aus dem Toten zu lösen. Auch können wir Lebendes aus Lebendem lösen, so ist das aber eine Stufe höher und auch anspruchsvoller. Doch hierbei sollte genügen, den Herzensplitter dem Problem zuzuführen und gezielt zu trennen."

Perplex sah Ayumi zu Luna.

„Ehm.. Klar. Versuchen wir's mal...das ist ja fast so schlimm wie Mathe-Deutsch, Deutsch-Mathe...Kannst du mir das vielleicht von Zanpakutou auf Deutsch, Japanisch oder Englisch übersetzen?"

„Nein, da es sonst, Inochi-samas Niveau verschleiern würde. So will ich nicht dass ihr den Weg des Vorzuges geht, sondern den Weg des Weisen beschreibt."

„Also hilfst du mir nicht. Vielen Dank auch.", meinte Ayumi sarkastisch und tauchte wieder aus ihrer Seelenwelt auf.

„Immer wieder gerne, Inochi-sama."

Vor ihr sass Urahara und schlürfte Tee.

„Und?", fragte er als er bemerkte, dass die Schülerin wieder wach war.

„Sie ist recht eigenwillig. Und gibt gerne Rätsel auf.", antwortete sie flüchtig und überlegte schon was die Worte bedeuten könnten.

Jegliche Weise versiegelt...Reikai, oder?

Einigkeit zwischen den Seelen...So weit sie wusste war sie nicht Schizophren.

Noch nicht.

Wenn's so weiterging mit Crescento Lunas Rätseln, könnte sie sich gut vorstellen eine zweite Persönlichkeit auszubilden, um ihr beim Rätseln zu helfen.

Teile des Herzens haben sich zu vereinen...das übersprang sie am besten gleich.

Lebenskraft aus dem Toten zu lösen...also die Seele aus dem Gigai, da die Seele irgendwie lebte und der Gigai schon ziemlich tot war ohne.

Lebendes aus Lebendem war Ayumi im Moment egal, weshalb sie es übersprang und fortfuhr.

Den Herzenssplitter dem Problem zuführen und gezielt trennen.

Ehm, da ging sie am besten zurück zum Herzen vereinen.

Eine Weile hirnte sie darüber, fand für sich aber keine Antwort.

Urahara hatte ihr Unterdessen eine Tasse nicht mehr ganz dampfenden Tee hingestellt und trank selbst seinen weiss doch der Geier wievielten.

Sollte sie den Hutträger fragen, fragte sich die Schülerin selbst.

Würde er antworten, fragte sie dagegen.

Wahrscheinlich nicht, aber fragen kostete bekanntlich nichts.

Oder doch? Bei Urahara wusste man das nicht so genau...

Die Blonde rang sich trotzdem dazu durch und stellte dem Grösseren die Frage.

„Urahara-san, wissen sie vielleicht, was Crescento Luna mit 'Die Einigkeit zwischen den Seelen, die Teile des Herzens haben sich zu vereinen' meint?"

„Dein Zanpakutou heisst also Crescento Luna? Interessanter Name...", sinnierte der Blonde mit seinem Tee in der Hand.

Tolle Erkenntnis. Danke.

Er hielt inne und schwieg.

Doch bevor Ayumi ihn weiter fragen konnte, hob er wieder an, weshalb sie ihren Mund einfach wieder schloss.

„Überlege doch einmal was deine Crescento Luna ist...", meinte er geheimnisvoll und trank seinen Tee.

Nichts weiteres hörte die Blonde mehr von ihm.

Ihre Hände zitterten als sie ihren Brief las.

„_Liebes Melönchen,_

_Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich höchst wahrscheinlich nicht noch einmal gesehen habe..."_

Melon-chan lächelte. „Hesch du doch, du Doofie...(23)", murmelte sie und las weiter.

„_Der Frühling zog ins Land und ein neuer Zyklus begann, der den Alten gewaltsam beendete._

_So sehr ich mich auch nach dem Alten sehne, mir Teile davon erfülle, so kann ich ihn nicht gänzlich haben._

_Ich werde an der Akademie der Spirituellen Künste teilnehmen und mit meinem in meiner Selbst gefundenen Seelenschwert umzugehen lernen._

_Wenn ich am Ende ein Todesgott geworden bin, insofern nicht auch dieser Zyklus vorzeitig endet, So werde ich euch die weissen Wesen vom Hals halten und sehen, dass ihr Glücklich werdet._

_Auch ich werde mein Glück suchen und nicht mehr in der Vergangenheit leben, deshalb wünsche ich mir das auch von Euch._

_Ruf nicht meinen Namen, denn diesen habe ich abgelegt._

_Sucht nicht nach mir, denn ich war es die euch verliess._

_Denk nicht an mich, denn ich bin die Wurzel eures Schmerzes._

_Ich werde dich vermissen meine Nichte und hoffe dir in ferner Zukunft den Weg weisen zu können, zu dem Ort an dem die Seelen ruhen,_

_Ayumi Kingawa"_

Schon ganze fünf Minuten überlegte Ayumi hin und her.

Die Worte ihres Zanpakutou machte einfach keinen Sinn!

Sie verzweifelte langsam und begann sich zu langweilen, denn Uraharas Tipp half ihr auch nicht.

Was war Crescento Luna denn?

Nervig, das stand fest.

Verdreht.

Eigenwillig.

Aber das war wohl nicht gemeint.

Vielleicht war es ja allgemeiner gemeint, dachte sie und nahm sich ein Stäbchen Dango um darauf herum zu kauen.

Sofort lief ihr wieder dieses Kinderlied nach.

_Dango, Dango, Dango, Dango,_

_Dango, Dango, Daikazoku._

_Dango, Dango, Dango, Dango, Dango, Daikazoku._

Genervt versuchte sie sich weiter auf ihre Aufgabe zu konzentrieren, was nun endgültig fast unmöglich war.

Sie führte Luna wieder in die Saya und legte sie auf ihren Schoss.

Also wenn ein Geistesblitz kommen wollte, könnte er sich jetzt anmelden, dachte sie weiter sarkastisch und gab es fast schon auf weiter zu grübeln.

Die würde wohl Monate hier verbringen müssen und wenn sie zurückkehrte grosse Probleme haben, die Mitsuki-chan dann sicherlich teilweise ausbaden müsste.

Das musste sie verhindern.

Nur wie?

Crescento Luna.

Zanpakutou.

Zanpakutou.

Kistchen.

Seele?

Autsch!

Mit einem Lauten Patschen schlug sich Ayumi die Flache Hand auf die Stirn.

Wieso war sie nicht früher drauf gekommen?!

Das Zanpakutou war ein Teil ihres Herzens, ihrer Seele, hatte jedoch eine eigene Seele.

Sie musste sich also mit Luna einig sein.

'Den Herzensplitter dem Problem zuzuführen und gezielt zu trennen', musste demnach heissen, ihr Zanpakutou auf das Fussgelenk legen(?) und dann...

Ja, was dann?

Gezielt trennen...

Vielleicht klappte ja die Hau-Drauf-Methode.

Schnell legte Ayumi Luna auf das verletzte, kaputte Fussgelenk und schlug drauf.

Ein gewaltiger Schmerz fuhr durch ihren Körper.

Das war es wohl doch nicht..., dachte sie schon missmutig als Urahara-san klatschte.

„Reife Leistung, mit einem derart übel zugerichteten Fussgelenk zu stehen.", meinte er und liess sie an sich herunter sehen.

Tatsache.

Das Fussgelenk und der gesamte Fuss sahen aus, als ob die Haut abgezogen wurde, die Muskeln verätzt und dann noch ein bisschen mit dem Küchenmesser malträtiert.

Lecker.

Ihr Blick fiel aber noch auf etwas anderes.

Die Armband-Uhr die ihr Gigai getragen hatte, lag auf dem Boden und zeigte schon 20.00 Uhr an.

Verdammt nochmal, wenn sie nicht bald wegkam, hatte sie ein riesiges Problem!

Sie hatte gezögert und sah schon Tränen an Melas Gesicht runter laufen.

Sie war ein Weichei.

Ein emotionales Weichei.

Konnte man es ihr vorwerfen, dass sie nicht noch mehr emotionalen Stress aufbauen wollte?

Ja, konnte man.

Konnte man ihr Vorwerfen, dass sie schon am momentanen emotionalen Stress zerbrach?

Ja, konnte man, wenn er der Grund war, wieso man den wahrscheinlich letzten Brief seiner besten Freundin, nein, mehr noch, seines Seelenzwillings nicht lesen wollte.

Im Moment ekelte sie sich vor ihrem eigenen Egoismus.

Ein Handy klingelte.

Nicht meins dachte sie schnell und versuchte das Geräusch zu ignorieren.

Doch es war ihres, was sie nach einigen Sekunden Klingeltones feststellte.

Sie legte den Brief ungelesen auf den Tisch und holte ihr Handy hervor.

Unbekannte Nummer. Seltsam.

Trotzdem nahm sie ab.

„Alice?", fragte die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Ja.", antwortete das Mädchen schlicht.

„Hier ist die Mama von der Viveca."

Das hatte sich die Blonde schon von der Stimme her gedacht.

„Ich bin hier im Krankenhaus und..."

Alice ahnte schon das schlimmste.

„..am Samstag ging sie nach Winterthur und am Mittag bekamen wir einen Anruf. Sie war in der Schlange umgekippt und sie hätten den Krankenwagen gerufen..."

Auch ohne den Brief zu lesen, füllten sich die Augen der Blonden mit Tränen.

Nicht weiter. Nicht...

Einfach nicht...

„Sie...Sie ist...Viveca ist...Die Ärzte sagten sie könnten nicht mehr für sie tun..."

Die Welt brach in sich zusammen.

Das konnte nicht sein.

Ihr war einfach so, aus heiterem Himmel der Seelenzwilling genommen worden...

Wieso hatte Gott so was grausames nur getan?!

Die Blonde machte grosse Augen.

Ehm... Ja... und weitere unzusammenhängende Silben wirbelten in ihren Gedanken umher.

Sie sah im Moment nicht nur ihre Uhr, nein, da hing noch eine Hand dran.

An der Hand hing ein Arm, am Arm ein Rumpf am Rumpf noch Beine, noch ein Arm und ein Kopf und ja, es war der kaputte Gigai.

Der Fuss war inzwischen ganz ab.

Erklärte wohl ihren Schmerz.

Das Erstaunen legte sich und liess die Blonde einknicken, da sie den linken, unbrauchbaren Fuss zu sehr beansprucht hatte.

Unter starken Schmerzen lag sie nun flach am Boden und versuchte nicht vor Schmerzen aufzuschreien.

Der Hutträger eilte zu ihr und versuchte sich wieder daran den Fuss zu heilen, doch er wollte irgendwie nicht.

Nur ganz langsam verschwanden die Risse in den Muskeln und dir Verätzung wollte schon gar nicht schwinden.

Vom Rumpeln angezogen kamen Jinta und Ururu in den Raum und sahen fragend den Shopbesitzer an, als sie den Fuss des Mädchens sahen.

„Holt Tessai, seid ihr so gut?", bat der Blonde die Kinder und versuchte sich weiter an dem Fuss.

Irgendwann hatte Wandas Mama Stress gemacht und ihr angerufen, um dann zu den Mädchen zu kommen, sie abzuholen und nach Hause brachte, als sie von ihnen erfuhr, was geschehen war.

Mitleidig sah sie den am Boden zerstörten Jugendlichen nach, als sie sie zu Hause absetzte und sie wie Seelenlos auf die Türen zu trotteten.

Alice war zuerst dran und Mela zuletzt, was sich auch daran bemerkbar machte, dass Melon-chans Mutter bereits Bescheid wusste, als diese nach Hause kam.

Wortlos latschte die Missmutige in ihr Zimmer und schaltete den PC an.

Vielleicht würde Facebook sie aufmuntern.

Ein paar Klicks später war sie auf der Seite und traute ihren Augen nicht.

Alice sagte, dass Vivecas Mutter gesagt hatte, dass sie am Samstag...umfiel.

Wie konnte sie heute, am Mittwoch, vier Tage später auf Facebook posten?

'_Chills be Gott. Ech warte uf euch. Uf das ech euch in langer zyt emole de Wäg zeige._

_Shinoureijutsuin – Kurasu #1 – Yonbantai – Kyou kara Ayumi Kingawa desu.'(24)_

Die wollen sie veräppeln, oder?!

Das war sicher von jemandem, der Vivi gut kannte und ihr Passwort geklaut hat!

Aber woher wusste diese Person von 'Ayumi Kingawa'?

Woher wusste er oder sie, dass Viveca jeden Brief mit diesem Namen unterschrieben hatte?

Tessai leistete ganze Arbeit.

Eine Stunde später, war die Haut zwar noch nicht da, aber die Verätzung und die Zerfetzung war weg und ein Stützverband erlaubte es ihr, den Fuss zu belasten.

„Ich lasse Kuukaku kommen, um dich abzuholen.", meinte Urahara freundlich.

Ayumi nickte, hörte aber sogleich eine laute, bekannte Stimme.

„Brauchst du nicht. Ich hab mich gewundert, wo die Kleine blieb, also bin ich gekommen.", herrschte Kuukaku ihn an, als ihr Blick auf meinen Fuss fiel.

„Was hast du dieses Mal verbockt?", fragte sie ihn gereizt.

„Urahara-san konnte nichts dafür. Ein paar Hollows haben uns überrascht und einer hat meinen Gigai erwischt.", entschärfte Ayumi schnell.

Sie stand auf und ging zu ihrer neuen Schwester.

„Ich werde ihnen immer wieder neuigkeiten aus Seireitei zukommen lassen, Urahara-san.", wandte sich die Schülerin noch schnell an den Shop-Besitzer.

Kurz nickte sie Tessai zu und verschwand dann mit Kuukaku im Senkaimon.

Mitsuki setzte sich neben die verletzte.

Isane hatte Ayumi bei ihrer Rückkehr bestürzt ausgefragt was geschehen sei, woraufhin diese etwas von wegen 11bantai, Waffenkammer, Hollowangriff, missglücktes Kidou und einigen anderen Stichworten stotterte.

Wenn Mitsuki etwas wusste, dann dass das erfunden war.

Während Isane Ayumi-chans Fuss heilte, machte sich Mitsuki-chan wieder daran, ihre Mama auf Schweizerdeutsch zu auszuquetschen.

„Was heisch gemacht? Werklich mein ech.(25)"

Die Ältere kicherte.

Und sprach dann in richtigem Deutsch, nicht dem Automatischen Japanisch wie sonst: „Ich habe Postbote gespielt."

**Übersetzungen 3:**

(1)Was ist passiert?(Mela)

(2)Nachdem du rausgegangen bist, war die Tür plötzlich abgeschlossen. Wir sahen nur noch durch die Glastüren, dass Vivi plötzlich neben dir stand und umkippte. Dann warst du eine Sekunde lang verschwunden und plötzlich war ihr Fussgelenk verdreht. Einen Augenblick später warst du wieder da, aber ohnmächtig und Vivi wachte auf. Vorallem dieser Hut-typ war komisch, als er sie so im Brautgriff hochnahm und sie wegtrug.(Victoria)

(3)Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie Vivi da herumgeschrien hat...(Mela)

(4)Oh ja. Aber Komischerweise haben wir gar nichts davon gehört. Es war fast wie eine Pantomime.(Alice)

(5)Wo ist sie jetzt?(Mela)

(6)Wir wissen es nicht. Sie geht nicht an ihr Handy und bei ihr Zuhause war niemand. (Alice)

(7)Das war Wanda. Sie hat gesagt, wir sollten sie in einer halben Stunde am Torbogen treffen. Sie hätte uns etwas wichtiges zu sagen.(Alice)

(8)Wanda, also was ist los?(Alice)

(9)Ehm...Also ich hab Viveca an der JAN gesehen...aber nur in der Schlange. Ich hab ihr dann am Montag angerufen und erfahren, dass sie im Krankenwagen von der JAN weggebracht wurde. Sie meinte, es wäre nur ein kleiner Kreislaufkollaps, wegen der Kälte und der Vorfreude oder so, aber sie sagte auch, sie könne noch nicht weg und niemand dürfe zu ihr...naja, sie hat mich gebeten ihrer Mum etwas zu sagen, aber ich kann das schlecht, also könntet ihr vielleicht...?(Wanda)

(10)Also ihrer Mum sollt ihr von ihr sagen, dass es ihr Leid tut, dass sie ihr immer so Sorgen macht, aber es ginge ihr gut, dort wo sie gerade war. Und vor allem sei es nicht ihre Schuld. (Wanda)

(11) Noch was.(Wanda)

(12)Melanie soll ich sagen, dass es rockt ein Shinigami zu werden und sie an der Shinoureijutsuin eingeschrieben ist.(Wanda)

(13)Das müsst ihr lesen: Shinoureijutsuin – Die Shinigamiakademie ist eine Institution, ähnlich einem Internat, in der die angehenden Shinigami die vier Kampftechniken erlernen, und die jeder besuchen muss, der Shinigami werden will...Und hier ist die Uniform.(Wanda)

(14)Was ist mit den Briefen?(Alice)

(15)Mela, als du raus bist und wir nicht raus kamen, haben wir die Briefe angesehen und diese Frau, ich glaube es war Vivecas Gesangslehrerin, hat sie freundlicherweise für uns übersetzt.(Alice)

(16)Aber nachher war sie irgendwie absolut bedrückt. Ich dachte sie würde gleich anfangen zu weinen.(Victoria)

(17)Na, dann zeigt schnell her!(Wanda)

(18)Welchen machen wir zuerst auf?(Alice)

(19)Sie hat schon mit mir gesprochen, also wird in meinem das wohl harmloseste stehen.(Wanda)

(20)Ich chill' es bei Gott. Ich warte auf euch. Auf das ich euch in langer Zeit einmal den Weg zeige.

Shinoureijutsuin – Klasse #1 – Vierte Division – Ab heute bin ich Ayumi Kingawa.(Ayumi)

(21)Das muss ein Scherz sein.", murmelte sie, „Ein schlechter, gemeiner, abartiger Scherz!(Wanda)

(22)Ich mache weiter. (Victoria)

(23)Hast du doch, du Doofie...(Melanie)

(24)Ich chill' es bei Gott. Ich warte auf euch. Auf das ich euch in langer Zeit einmal den Weg zeige.

Shinoureijutsuin – Klasse #1 – Vierte Division – Ab heute bin ich Ayumi Kingawa.(Ayumi)

(25)Was hast du gemacht? Wirklich mein' ich.(Mitsuki-chan, daher was es heissen soll, nicht was man draus hören könnte.)

Marina-chan: Sooo. Hier. Fertig. Btw. Ayumis Mama ist Jamaikanerin, die in England aufwuchs. Sie spricht nicht wirklich Schweizerdeutsch, obwohl sie es manchmal versucht. Das wollte ich euch aber nicht antun.

Jedenfalls bin ich müde. Je maison. :D

Mizuki-chan: Oeuf, oeuf que lac je. :D

Marina-chan: Meinen Angang. Bye-bye. *wink*

Mizuki-chan: (._.) Dann geh ich auch...

Der Song in der Mitte des Kapis heisst Dango Daikazoku. Aus dem Anime 'CLANNAD'.

watch?v=VmSjrr0XQNw


	19. Chapter 18

Marina-chan: YAY! Zurück aus einer Kulturwoche in Hamburg, in welcher ich Mizuki-chan zum ersten Mal gesehen habe :D

*Auf ihre neue Anime Hits 5 guckt*

Mizuki-chan, du weisst das ich dich jetzt, noch mehr liebe? Ich lieb dich ja sonst schon aber jetzt...

Mizuki-chan: Ja, ech weiss :D

Marina-chan: Du magst dein Geschenk wohl auch. x)

Mizuki-chan: *auf das Lilliput-SChweizerdeutsch-Wörterbuch guckt* Joooooo~~3

Marina-chan: Ich hab richtig geld verpulvert da...aber zum Glück hab ich noch reserven...

Mizuki-chan: Genau, das was du nicht in Euro umwandeln konntest weil's noch nicht auf deinem Konto war! :D

Marina-chan: Huch? Nicht mehr Schweizerdeutsch?

Mizuki-chan: Zu lang.

Marina-chan: Okayyyy...Jedenfalls kommt hier das Kapi, wie angekündigt später als sonst.

Meh! Ich will das päckchen aufmacheeeeeeen~~(Keine Sorge Leute, es ist Donnerstag...noch...und ich schreib gerade das Vorwort...und Mizuki-chan hat mir ein Päckchen gegeben, das ich noch nicht aufmachen darf. Erst auf der Reise.)

*Haribo-Konfekt hinstell* :D

Marina-chan: Ach, und bevor ichs vergesse, Seito ist der Begriff für Schüler. Nicht wundern also.

Alles andere wird glaub's erklärt. ó.õ... Smiley-Neuschöpfung mittels vertippen xD Guuuuuuueeeeet.

Und los!

_Kapitel 18: Operation 'Ich setze meine Tarnung in die Tat um!'_

„Mou! Wie kann man das uns armen Schülern nur antun?!", motzte Ayumi, als sie am Donnerstag Mittag aus der Schule trat.

Mitsuki kicherte.

„Ja, ich glaube auch, der Tag könnte nicht langweiliger gewesen sein."

„Aber hallo! Ich meine, ich dachte an meiner alten Schule war der Stundenplaner ein Idiot, aber das unterbietet alle nicht vorhandenen Skills dieser Welt!"

Wütend stapfte die Grössere voraus aus dem Akademie-Gelände.

Die Jüngere folgte ihr kichernd.

„Ich meine, wer kommt auf die verdammt dumme Idee, Hakuda, wo ich abloose, Japanisch, wo wir Bücher lesen, die wir nicht lesen können, Englisch beim Herrn Englisch, was sterbenslangweilig ist, da Japaner in der Schule kein richtiges Englisch lernen, Konsou, die ultimative Schnarchstunde und Geschichte, wo wir wieder nichts lesen können im Geschichtsbuch, an einem Tag hinein zu stopfen?!"

„Wie du sagtest, wahrscheinlich ein Idiot.", kicherte Mitsuki-chan weiter.

Ihre Mama war eigentlich recht amüsant, wenn sie so aufgebracht war.

„Wahrscheinlich war es dieser Quackschwätzer von Ohne Bällchen. Dem würde ich das Zutrauen.", motzte Ayumi weiter als ihr etwas einzufallen schien und sie sich hart gegen die Stirn schlug.

„Ach nee! Ich hab vergessen Urahara zu fragen was mit Seelen in Soul Society passiert, wenn man sie wieder konso-t!"

„Wann hast du ihn denn getroffen?", fragte Mitsuki gespannt.

„Oh ja, das konnte ich dir gestern ja, gar nicht mehr erzählen. Naja, er hat mir geholfen, etwas im Diesseits zu erledigen. Ich hab ein bisschen mit ihm verhandelt, damit er mir hilft. So konnte ich auch die Briefe abschicken.", erzählte die Ältere übertrieben fröhlich, damit ihre Tochter nicht merkte, wie sehr es immer noch schmerzte ihre Lieben zu verlassen.

Um noch eines drauf zu setzen, fragte sie gleich weiter: „Und wieso warst du gestern in der 4bantai als ich ankam?"

„Also..ehm..Naja. Als du mich bei Hisagi gelassen hast, wollten wir über diese Sache reden...weisst du? Und dann wurde er plötzlich ohnmächtig. Und ich musste jemanden suchen, der ihm hilft. Der Shinigami hat mir gesagt, ich solle gleich mit kommen. Also hab ich das gemacht."

„Was ist passiert, bevor er ohnmächtig wurde?", fragte Ayumi wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„Eh...Ja, da ist etwas über die Mauer gesprungen und dann ist etwas durch die Mauer gebrochen."

Ayumi-chan erbleichte. Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, wer da durch die Mauer gebrochen war, aber das war noch keine Erklärung dafür, dass Hisagi in Ohnmacht gefallen war.

„Hmm... Also ich kann mir auch keinen Reim drauf machen.", sagte die Ältere darauf leichthin und sah zurück zu ihrer Tochter, „Aber weisst du was? Ich will meine Oma in Rukon suchen gehen. Hilfst du mir?"

Schnell nickte die Jüngere.

„Aber wir werden Hilfe brauchen, einen Führer vielleicht.", murmelte Ayumi nun vor sich hin.

„Ich weiss! Wir suchen Matsumoto! Die wird sicher einen Grund brauchen um zu schwänzen!"

Kurze Zeit später hatten die Mädchen die vollbusige Fukutaichou überreden können und befanden sich auf dem Weg nach Rukongai.

Du das Hakutoumon verstand sich.

Unauffällig nickten sich die ältere Schülerin und der Torwächter zu, als die kleine Gruppe durch das Tor schritt.

Daraufhin drehte sich Matsumoto zu den Schülerinnen um.

„Und? Wie sieht deine Oma denn aus? Wie heisst sie?"

„Naja, sie hat braune lockige Haare, die damals noch kurz waren und heisst Helwig, aber ich kenne ihren Vornamen leiden nicht."

„Mou, das ist ja nicht wirklich viel.", sagte der Fukutaichou der 10bantai ein wenig entmutigt, fing sich aber einen Augenblick später wieder und meinte: „Dann müssen wir uns doch doppelt anstrengen."

Einen Augenblick später hatte die von der Grösse her zwischen Ayumi und Mitsuki Situierte einen Plan der Soul Society in den Staub gezeichnet.

Im groben bestand er aus zwei ineinander gezeichneten Kreisen, wobei der äussere in vier Teile geteilt war.

„Also wir sind hier.", erläuterte sie und zeigte mit einem Stock auf den rechten Viertel von Mitsuki aus.

„Rukongai ist, falls ihr das noch nicht wisst, in vier Teile geteilt und jeder davon hat 80 Bezirke."

„Wobei die ersten die ruhigsten und die höchsten die kriminellsten sind.", quatschte Ayumi ihr in die Erklärung.

„Genau.", fuhr der Fukutaichou fort, „Ich schlage vor, wir beginnen hier im Westen und arbeiten uns nach und nach durch die Bezirke. Wir werden einfach nach einer Frau mit Nachnamen 'Helwig' und braunen Locken erkundigen."

„Was machen wir, wenn wir West-Rukongai fertig haben?", fragte Mitsuki-chan nun interessiert.

„Wir machen mit Süd-Rukon weiter. Danach Nord und zuletzt Ost.", meinte Matsumoto fröhlich, da es nicht so schwer sein konnte, eine Frau zu finden.

„Was wenn wir sie nicht finden?", fragte nun Ayumi kühl.

„Dann haben wir ganz viel Zeit tot geschlagen.", meinte die Shinigami fröhlich und machte sich daran, die ersten Bewohner zu befragen.

Inzwischen waren Stunden vergangen und sie hatten Ayumis Grossmutter noch nicht gefunden.

Seufzend setzte sich Ayumi auf eine Bank und beobachtete Mitsuki-chan die von kleinen Kindern dazu aufgefordert wurde mit zu spielen.

Sie spielten Fangen.

Es war seltsam.

In den ganzen Stunden waren sie noch niemandem von ausserhalb Japans begegnet.

Keine Koreaner, keine Chinesen, obwohl das irgendwie verständlich war, da Japaner und Chinesen einander nicht ab konnten, keine Amerikaner und überhaupt keine Europäer.

Wofür lernten die denn Deutsch?

Ja, Klar. Weil es in Japan Mode war.

Vielleicht hatten alle Länder ihre eigenen „Himmel" oder Soul Societies oder wie auch immer man sie nennen wollte.

Wahrscheinlich eher nicht.

Sonst wären sie und Mitsuki nicht hier gelandet.

Sie waren wohl einfach alle in einem anderen Viertel.

Könnte doch sein. In West-Rukon könnten alle Japaner, in Ost-Rukon alle anderen Asiaten, in Süd alle Amerikaner und in Nord-Rukon alle Europäer, dachte die Blonde hoffnungsvoll, während sie noch immer ihre, inzwischen absolut abgelenkte, Tochter beim Spielen beobachtete.

Matsumoto hatte man auch schon in das Spiel verwickelt und sie sah recht glücklich aus mit den ganzen Kindern spielen zu dürfen.

Ja, Matsumoto war recht Kinderlieb. Wenn sie mal keinen Sake in der Nähe hatte.

Der hatte dann schliesslich Vorrang.

Erklärte auch wieso sie in Toushiro „Shiro-chan" Hitsugaya-taichous Bantai war. Das musst einfach der Grund sein.

Ein weiteres Mädchen, sie hatte sandfarbene Haare, rannte aus einer der nahestehenden Hütten zu den spielenden Kindern.

Anscheinend hatte sie bis jetzt noch geschlafen, denn sie rieb sich verschlafen die Augen.

Vielleicht ein Mittagsschläfchen ein Ausgedehntes.

Sie hatten immerhin schon fünf Uhr nachmittags.

Die kleine Gruppe aus Seireitei hatte schon geschlagene fünf Stunden nach Ayumis Grossmutter gesucht und befanden sich nun im 40. Bezirk.

Die Gegend war nicht mehr so ruhig wie in den ersten 20, aber es war wie eine etwas lebhaftere Nachbarschaft.

Es hatte einen Charakter und war trotzdem noch freundlich. Alle kannten alle und Neue wurden herzlich begrüsst.

Auch Shinigami schienen hier noch willkommen zu sein, was man von den Folgenden wohl bezweifeln konnte.

Die grosse Blonde lächelte.

Vielleicht sollte sie auch mitspielen gehen? Aus einem Weiterkommen würde heute nichts mehr werden, das stand schon fest. Und laut den Leuten hier gab es keine Frau mit dem Namen 'Helwig' hier im 40sten.

Ayumi erhob sich und lief der Gruppe von Kindern entgegen, die gerade neue Gruppen machten, damit das Mädchen mit den sandfarbenen Haaren auch mitspielen konnte.

Hatten sie das Spiel gewechselt?

Das war Ayumi gar nicht aufgefallen. Sie sollte vielleicht nicht so ihren Gedanken nachhängen und mehr auf ihre Umwelt achten.

Sie schmunzelte wegen dieses Gedankens und sah sich noch kurz um.

Die Häuser waren allesamt aus Holz, aber nicht heruntergekommen.

Nur ein bisschen weniger Edel als die in den Bezirken näher an Seiretei.

„Susan! Du hast noch nicht fertig gegessen!", hörte die Schülerin von der Hütte aus welcher vor einigen Augenblicken das Mädchen gelaufen kam.

Verwundert sah sich die Schülerin um.

Das war gerade fliessendes Englisch gewesen.

Wie konnte das sein?

„Aber, Mummy, ich hab doch gar keinen Hunger!", klang es von der noch nicht in eine Gruppe eingeteilten Kleinen.

Ebenso fliessendes Englisch.

Wahrscheinlich waren sie eine Familie von gemischtem Blut.

Englisch und Japanisch. Das kam vor.

Die Kleine war nämlich eindeutig Japanerin.

Ayumi wollte sich gerade abwenden, sie hatte sich natürlicherweise der Stimme zugewandt, als sie sie hörte, um sich nun zu ihrem eigentlichen Ziel den Kindern zu begeben, da trat eine Frau aus der Hütte.

Sie hatte braune Haare, die ihr bis zu den Hüften reichten und in sanften Wellen über den Rücken fielen. Einen Teil davon, die vorderen Haarsträhnen, hatte sie hochgesteckt, damit sie ihr, wahrscheinlich beim Arbeiten, nicht in den Weg kamen.

Der Blick der Frau fiel auf die Blonde vor ihr, noch immer halb zur Hütte zugewandt.

Die Frau erschrak.

„S-susan?"

Das Mädchen mit den Sandfarbenen Haaren bat die anderen Kinder kurz zu warten und lief auf ihre Mutter zu.

Anhand der Haarfarben vermutete Ayumi, dass es eine der Patchworkbeziehungen war, die hier in der Soul Society so üblich waren.

„Ich möchte mitspielen darf ich?", fragte das Mädchen die Frau nun mit Dackelblick, wieder auf Englisch.

„J-ja, klar.", stammelte die Frau. Ihr Blick lag die ganze Zeit auf der Schülerin in der Blauen Uniform.

Fröhlich lief das Mädchen zurück zu ihren Spielpartnern, die sogleich anfingen.

Die Schülerin drehte sich langsam um.

Sie war sich den Blicken der Frau bewusst, wusste aber nicht wieso.

„S-Susan?", fragte die Frau erneut, „D-du bist auch tot? Aber wieso hier?"

Da ging der Blonden ein Licht auf.

Sie lächelte. Der Name ihrer Mutter.

„Nein, ich fürchte ich bin nicht ihre Tochter. Sie haben sie schon über 35 Jahre nicht mehr gesehen, oder?", sagte Ayumi in klarem Englisch und leiser, ein wenig trauriger Stimmer.

Die Frau nickte.

„Würden sie mir von ihr erzählen?", fragte Ayumi weiter.

Wieder ein Nicken.

Nun deutete die Schülerin auf die Bank.

„Wieso setzen wir uns nicht?"

Eine Weile sassen sie still nebeneinander auf der Bank.

Dann begann die Frau zu sprechen.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich sie verwechselt habe. Sie sehen meiner Tochter, ich meine meine Leibliche Tochter aus dem Diesseits, sehr ähnlich. Shinigami-Seito-sama. Ich würde sie zu gerne wieder sehen, aber ich glaube dies wird unmöglich sein."

Die Blonde sah zur braunhaarigen.

„Wieso denn?"

Die Frau lächelte traurig.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich Angst vor Duppy. Ich hab in meinem Leben viele Fehler gemacht. Ich hatte ein uneheliches Kind, zwei weitere eheliche und habe nur einem richtig Liebe gezeigt und die anderen Beiden beinahe ignoriert. Die Älteste musste sich immer um ihre jüngere Schwester kümmern, da ich mich immer nur mit der Jüngsten beschäftigte, da ich in ihr am meisten von mir zu sehen glaubte."

Ayumi nickte. Duppy war ihr ein Begriff.

Der jamaikanische Volksglaube von einem Wesen ähnlich einem Geist aber irgendwie auch ein Gott, jedenfalls war es ihre Vorstellung von Gott.

„Bevor ich mich vor diesen Zug geworfen habe, habe ich mir sehnlichst gewünscht nicht zu Duppy zu kommen, daraufhin bin ich hier aufgewacht."

Stille Tränen rannen der Braunhaarigen über die Wangen, während die beiden Frauen noch immer zu den spielenden Kindern auf der Wiese vor der Bank sahen.

Mit einem Finger wischte Ayumi die Tränen von den Wangen der Frau.

„Keine Sorge, sie wirft es ihnen nicht vor. Sie hatte jetzt selbst drei Kinder und weiss, dass man allen dreien die gleiche Liebe entgegen bringen muss."

„Woher wissen sie das Shinigami-Seito-sama?"

Ayumi lächelte.

„Ich bin Ayumi. Einfach nur Ayumi. Ich habe ihr Bild gesehen. Es ist schwarz-weiss, sie lächeln darauf und haben die Arme locker um ihre angewinkelten Knie gelegt. Man erkennt trotz schwarz-weiss-Aufnahme die dunklen Haare und die strahlenden Augen."

Verwirrt sah die Frau zurück zur Schülerin. Mit einer Hand wischte sie noch ihre restlichen Tränen weg.

„Ich erinnere mich gut an dieses Foto. Das war einer der letzten glücklichen Momente in meinem Leben. Es war kurz vor dem Tag...Aber wo haben sie dieses Bild denn gesehen Shinigami-...ich meine Ayumi-sama?"

Ayumi lächelte.

Die Gruppe von Kindern mit Mitsuki-chan und Matsumoto-san spielte vor ihnen munter Fussball.

„Es hing bei uns in der Küche. So dass wir es jeden Tag sehen konnten."

Erstaunt sah die Braunhaarige zur Blonden.

Diese wiederum lächelte bloss und meinte: „Mama meinte immer stolz, dass das ihre Mama war. Sie wusste inzwischen, dass der Vater ihrer Schwestern nicht ihr Vater war. Sie selbst hat drei Kinder. Meine zwei Brüder und mich. Tante Debbie hat immer gescherzt, ob meine Mum uns Kinder von sich geklont hätte, so ähnlich sähen wir ihr."

„Das heisst...", stammelte die erwachsene Frau neben Ayumi.

Die Blonde nickte.

„...du bist meine Enkelin. Meine leibliche Enkelin. Ayumi."

Neue Tränen fanden ihren Weg über das Gesicht von Ayumis Grossmutter.

„Hai, Obaa-chan."

Ayumi hatte endlich ihre Obaa-chan gefunden.

Zwar hatte Matsumoto sie gleich darauf zurück nach Seireitei gejagt, mit den Worten es wäre schon spät und sie hätten etwas gut bei ihr.

Also sollten sie ihre Trinkkumpaninnen sein für diesen Abend.

Ayumi hatte zuerst noch protestieren wollen, besann sich aber eines besseren, schliesslich sollte der Soutaichou nicht von ihren ganzen Aktionen und Operationen erfahren.

Sie hatte sich damit begnügt, dass sie ihrer Obaa-chan versprochen hatte, sie wieder zu besuchen.

Nun sassen sie in der Kneipe von Seireitei.

Matsumoto hatte schon bestellt und der Wirt sah die beiden Mädchen nun fragend an.

Mitsuki zögerte nach dem, was das letzte mal mit dem Sake passiert war.

„Zwei Asahi.", meinte Ayumi kühn.

Daraufhin verschwand der Wirt und Matsumoto schmollte halb.

Wenn sie schon zahlte und die Regeln brach, dann sollten sie auch einen Sake nehmen.

Mitsuki wollte natürlich wissen, was ihre Mama bestellt hatte.

„Japanisches Bier.", meinte sie nur.

Mitsuki lächelte erleichtert.

Mit Bier hatte sie schon Erfahrungen. Das wusste sie, dass sie es vertrug.

Ausserdem bräuchte man verdammt viel Bier um betrunken zu werden.

Es sei denn man war Ayumis Zwilling. Die brauchte drei Schluck Frauenbier, um sich einen Typen schön zu trinken.

Von anderen Tischen her drangen die Stimmen von verschiedenen Shinigami, Schnorrergami war auch dabei.

Aber auch von einigen Taichou und Fukutaichou hörte man.

So hörten die Mädchen Ukitake und Kyouraku-taichou heraus. Ebenfalls anwesend waren Renji und Izuru. Marechiyo war unüberhörbar, denn er prahlte mal wieder mit seinem Reichtum.

Verdammter Neureicher. Der nervte.

Der Wirt brachte ihnen das gewünschte und Ayumi hatte ihr Bier schnell geleert.

Sofort schenkte Matsumoto ihr Sake ein.

Mitsuki trank ihr Bier langsam. Schliesslich wollte sie keinen Sake. So eine Szene war einmal schon peinlich genug.

Plötzlich sah sie sich um. Sie hätte schwören können eine Hand gefühlt zu haben, die ihren Kopf tätschelte.

Da war niemand. Also wandte sie sich wieder Matsumoto und ihrer Mama zu, während sich die Autorinnen-san ins Fäustchen lachten für diese Aktion.

Matsumoto trank ein bisschen über den Durst und musste schliesslich von den beiden Schülerinnen zurück in ihr Zimmer gebracht werden.

Leider wussten die Beiden aber nicht wo das lag, also machten sie einen Umweg in die 10bantai.

Angesichts der fortgeschrittenen Stunde, zehn Uhr abends um genau zu sein, war aber niemand mehr anwesend, ausser dem Kommandanten, der Matsumotos Lallen selbst in seinem Büro noch hörte.

Mit einer pulsierenden Ader an der Stirn stand der Kleine nun also vor den drei Damen.

„Was hat das hier zu bedeuten?", fragte er gereizt.

„Wir wissen nicht wo Matsumotos Zimmer liegt.", erklärte Ayumi-chan erstaunlich ruhig und gefasst für die Menge Alkohol die sie dank Matsumoto auch getrunken hatte.

„Wir dachten, wir könnten jemanden aus ihrer Division fragen, doch niemand ist hier.", ergänzte Mitsuki-chan.

„Ausser ihnen.", fügte Ayumi noch schnell an, einen Wutausbruch wollte sie zu der Stunde nicht mehr erleben.

Der Taichou grummelte.

„Und wieso musstet ihr sie nach Hause bringen?", fragte Hitsugaya-taichou schneidend.

„Weil wir sie schlecht in diesem Zustand alleine lassen konnten. Wer weiss, was sie angestellt hätte. Vielleicht hätte sie mit Hisagi-fukutaichou geknutscht.", erwiderte Ayumi trocken mit einem Seitenblick auf Mitsuki.

Dem Weisshaarigen schien das Thema unangenehm oder einfach nur nervig zu sein, vielleicht auch einfach typisch für seine Fukutaichou.

„Mitkommen.", befahl der er schlicht und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt.

Forschen Schrittes ging er voran, weshalb die Mädchen sich beeilen mussten, dass sie mitkamen.

Wie schaffte er das mit diesen kurzen Beinchen nur?

Das war wohl eines der Mysterien der Gotei 13.

Marina-chan: So das war das Kapi. WTF, wann komm ich eigentlich dazu das zu schreiben, ich meine, mein Plan diese Woche war schrecklich!

Mizuki-chan: Voll. Ich meine, fast jeden Abend ins Theater. Dann eure endlosen Führungen...

Marina-chan: Feldiño und der Bohrer sind Schuld.

Mizuki-chan: WER?! O.o

Marina-chan: Die beiden betreuenden Lehrer meiner Gruppe. Herr Felder und Herr Bösch. Wer wer ist, klärt sich selbst auf. Wenn nicht fragt am besten Urahara. Der weiss alles. Er kann sogar Deutsch. Via Google-Translate.

Mizuki-chan: 0.o Okaaaaayyyy. Sollten wir nicht wiedermal nen OC vorstellen?

Marina-chan: Sollen schon. Aber wer?

Mizuki-chan: Schnorrergami!

Marina-chan: o.0! WTF?!

Mizuki-chan: *Schnorrergami reinschlepp*

Marina-chan: Hallo, Schnorrer-... äh...Shinigami-san, dürften wir deinen Namen erfahren?

Schnorrergami: Hitogawa Hanamaru.

Mizuki-chan: :O

Marina-chan: ...(-.-)...Du heisst also Menschenfluss Redekreis. X3 Ich glaub, das **spricht** für sich.

Mizuki-chan: xD *wild nickt*

Marina-chan: Ehm. Machen wir weiter mit den Standartfragen. Grösse? Gewicht? Bantai? Rang?

Mizuki-chan: Das sind ganz schön viele...(?.?)*nur noch Fragen seh*

Marina-chan: Ach iwo. Das schafft Schnorrergami doch.

Schnorrergami: *Lufthol* Aaaaalsooo: 179 cm, 78 kg, Kyuubantai, und ich bin Juukyuu-seki.

Marina-chan: Der 20seki, ist ne Lusche. (-.-')

Mizuki-chan: Der Rest aber auch, dass er einen der 20 Sitze ergattern konnte, auch wenn ich nicht verstanden habe welchen.

Marina-chan: Den 19ten. Aber ich glaube, wenigstens dass er in der 9bantai ist, ist gut so, denn so ein Mundwerk wird förderlich für die Seireitei Communication sein.

Mizuki-chan: Was das?

Marina-chan: Wir lieben Verben, nicht, Mizuki-chan? Das ist die Zeitung in Soul Society. Ehm, zurück zu Hanamaru-san...*spontaner Lachanfall* xD Blumenkreis...der ist auch toll...

Mizuki-chan&Schnorrergami: o.0? WTF?

Marina-chan: *Tränen aus den Augen wisch* Sorry, hihi... Ich hab ne Alternativ-Übersetzung gefunden...hihi. Zurück zum Interview: Was für ein Lebensmotto haben sie?- Halt! Warte, wieso sie? Ich duze sie jetzt. Also, was für ein Lebensmotto haste?

Schnorrergami: Reden ist Silber, Schweigen ist Gold.

Autorinnen-san: ó_Ò *Stille*... xD *Lachflash*

Marina-chan: *sich langsam wieder beruhigt* Das spricht für sich selbst. Ne weitere Frage: Welche Stellung haben sie in der Seireitei Communication inne?

Schnorrergami: Ich schreibe Kolumnen.

Mizuki-chan: Eeecht? Ich hab sie noch nie auf der Autoren-Liste gesehen.

Marina-chan: *losprust*

Schnorrergami: **(._.) **Seltsamerweise waren meine Kolumnen bisher so unbeliebt, dass man mich zum Praktikanten degradiert hat. Also verteile ich jetzt Kaffee.

Ayumi-chan: *Reinstürm* WAS?! KYUUBANTAI HAT KAFFEE?! Wieso erfahr ich das erst jetzt?!

Marina-chan: Du hast nicht gefragt. Ausser Isane, aber die weiss das nicht. Übringens Mizuki-chan, good Job. Ich weiss, dass du die Autoren-Listen der Seireitei Communication noch nie gelesen hast. Schliesslich wusstest du nicht mal was das ist. XD

Ayumi-chan: *nickt*

Mizuki-chan: o.0 Hat Ayumi gerade Marina-chan zugestimmt? Ja, das hat sie! OMG, der Weltuntergang steht bevor.

Marina-chan: Ah, es ist seit 5 min Morgen...Heute...Abreisetag...(._.) Hambuuuuurrrrchhhhh!

*Einkäufe in Koffer einsortier*

Mizuki-chan: Bleeeeiiib!

Marina-chan: Geht nicht. (-.-) Matura-Arbeit. Bald seh ich meine wunderschöne, aufgemalt betongemusterte Schule wieder...(-.-)

Mizuki-chan: *Herumguckt* Schnorrergami, kannst gehen. Interview fertig.

Schnorrergami: Was? Das war ein Interview? Das wird veröffentlicht? Dann werd' ich sicher berühmt und alle werden meinen Namen und meine grandiosen Taten kennen!

Marina-chan: Klar, und jetzt Maison! *Auf Tür zeig*

*Publikum wieder zuwendet* Also, danke für die lieben Reviews zu dem letzten Kapi, obwohl ich bisher nur 2 gelesen habe, da mir in Hamburg das Inet schlichtweg fehlte.

Kommis und Reviews bauen uns immer wieder auf und wir freuen uns riesig sie zu bekommen!

Mizuki-chan: Ja, leute. Marina-chan hat noch jeden einzelnen Alert, von jedem Kommi auf ihrer Alertseite drauf. XD

Marina-chan: Loh mech! XD Ach und falls ihr glaubt mich und Mizuki-chan am Donnerstag Abend beim shoppen gesehen zu haben, dann sag' ich euch gleich, das waren nicht wir, es sei denn es waren 2 Blondinen, denen man ansah, dass sie Anime/Manga-Verrückte sind(jedenfalls im Thalia wussten die das iwie...) und im Saturn nen wildfremden angequatscht haben, damit Marina-chan endlich zu ihrer Azumi-DVD kam, die ab 18 erhältlich ist, wobei Marina-chan noch 2 Monate bis zu ihrem Geburtstag hat. Jedenfalls ist sie dann später zu spät zu ihrer Gruppe gekommen, die Lehrer waren wütend, aber sie waren nicht die letzten (XD Zuverlässigkeit...Meine Gruppe...Antonyme :D) und jetzt spricht sie in der dritten Person von sich selbst...o.0

Mizuki-chan: Es hat aber Fun gemacht.

Marina-chan: Auf jeden Fall. Ich komm nächstes Jahr ganz sicher wieder.

Mizuki-chan: Jaaaa...

Marina-chan: Hm...das war eig. der Grund wieso wir mit dieser FF angefangen haben... Hören wir jetzt auf?

Mizuki-chan: o: Wir? XD

Marina-chan: Gut, ich hab die meisten Kapis geschrieben...(^^)

Mizuki-chan: Ne, wir hören nicht auf. Dazu mag ich deine Story zu sehr. XD

Marina-chan: Ja, dann heisst das wohl bis nächste Woche...Ich bin müde...

Mizuki-chan: Schlaf schön. (^^)

Marina-chan: Ja, schaf gut. Und ihr andern schaft jetzt auch gut. Oyasumi nasai.

Mizuki-chan: Ja, wir sind jetzt alle Schafe xD


	20. Chapter 19

Marina-chan: Halli, hallo~ Heute ist wieder Kapitag (^^)

Mizuki-chan: Konnichiwa! :D

Marina-chan: Klar, soviel kannste wieder...Ja, jedenfalls kommt hier die erste Stunde Wahlfach der beiden Katastrophen-Queens. Also lasst euch überraschen, was die alles in ihrem Lehrplan haben und/oder anstellen! *murmel* Ich muss meine schlechte Laune irgendwo abreagieren...

Mizuki-chan: (._.) *Vermicelles hinstell* Der Jahreszeit gerecht...und von Wanda geklaut :D

_Kapitel 19: Chadou-bu, auch bekannt als 'Vorbereitungskurs für die perfekte japanische Ehefrau'_

Seufzend traten unsere beiden Blondies, nein, gemeint sind nicht Klone des Sängers aus den 90ern, in den...

Teegarten.

Staunend sahen sich die Beiden um.

WTF?

Wer hätte gedacht, dass es auf der anderen Seite des Campus, dort wo eigentlich die Schulzimmer der Sechstklässler waren, auf der anderen Seite des Gebäudes, vorbei an den Lehrerzimmern ein recht grosser Teegarten stand?

Ein grosser Sakura-Baum in voller Blüte stand in dessen Mitte und verteilte rosa Blüten auf dem Boden, der erstaunlich sauber war, dafür dass die Kirschblüten-Saison schon lange andauerte.

Flankiert durch dunkelgrünes und Hellgrünes Moos und einigen niedrigen Büschen, die gerade Knospen ausbildeten und wohl blühen würden, sobald die Sakura alle gefallen waren.

Verstummt der Schönheit dieses Ortes wegen, gingen Ayumi und Mitsuki bedächtig durch den Garten zum Teehäuschen in der Mitte des Gartens.

Optisch passte es mit der schlichten Holz-Optik genau ins Bild.

Helles Braun auf Hochglanz poliert.

Was sie zurück zu dem Grund ihres Seufzens führte.

Jetzt gleich begann ihre erste Stunde Wahlfach Teezeremonie.

Beim Schürzenjäger der Gotei 13 höchstpersönlich.

Auch ihr restlicher Morgen war nicht besonders erbaulich gewesen.

Ayumi hatte nun das Häuschen erreicht und machte sich selbstverständlich daran die Schuhe auszuziehen, was Mitsuki ihr natürlich nachtat.

„Willkommen in unserem bescheidenen Schulzimmer.", meinte der Taichou fröhlich, als die Mädchen in der Raum traten.

Misstrauisch sahen sie sich um.

Sie hatten gedacht, dass da Bällchen überzogen hatte – Mal wieder – sie einfach spät dran waren und deshalb noch keine anderen Schüler zu Gesicht bekommen hatten.

Doch weit gefehlt.

Ayumi und Mitsuki waren die Einzigen im Raum.

Mit Ausnahme des Taichous natürlich, aber Lehrer sind bekanntermassen keine Menschen.

Die nicht-Person, er sass mitten im Raum, vor ihm lagen einige Tee-Utensilien, winkte den Mädchen zu sie sollten sich setzen.

Ihm gegenüber im Seiza.

Die Mädchen taten wie geheissen, wobei der grell pinke Stützverband an Ayumis rechtem Knöchel hervorblitzte.

Logisch wenn man die Kontrastfarbe Azurblau als Uniform trug.

„Woher kommt denn das?", fragte Kyouraku-taichou höflich, während er den beiden Mädchen leichten Grüntee servierte.

„Wir hatten einen nicht gerade angenehmen Morgen.", meinte Ayumi schlicht.

Unwahr war es nicht.

Nur nicht die Antwort, die er haben wollte.

Fragend sah der Taichou über den Rand seiner Teetasse zu den Schülerinnen.

Ayumi seufzte.

„Wir hatten heute in der ersten Stunde Zanjutsu.", zählte sie auf.

„Wobei wir mit richtigen Katana geübt haben, aber da ich ziemlich faile in Zanjutsu hab ich einfach mal Kohl geschnitten.", ergänzte Mitsuki-chan fröhlich.

Das geschah ohne die Erlaubnis des Bällchens verstand sich.

„Die Zweite war Kidou."

Seelenruhig nahm die Ältere einen Schluck Tee nach diesem Satz.

„Das können wir beide recht gut.", plauderte die mit den gewellten Haaren aus.

„Danach kam Hohou.", stellte Ayumi weiter recht gleichgültig fest.

So munter wie Ayumi gleichgültig redete, erzählte Mitsuki:

„Da hat sich Ayumi riiiiiieeeesig verbessert! Sie kann jetzt in der Luft stehen!"

Ayumi nickte abwesend.

Obwohl sie Melon mit Shunpo gerettet hatte, so konnte sie es nicht mehr anwenden.

Es war seltsam.

Sie beherrschte es einfach nicht mehr.

„Darauf folgte Hakuda, wo ich aussetzen musste, da Sensei die anderen Verbessern wollte, und unsere Klasse nicht aufgeht."

„Sie hat Okonomiyaki-Teig angerührt!", erklärte die Jüngere weiter.

Von Ayumis fehlenden Skills in diesem Fach wurde nichts erwähnt.

„Dann kam es zum einem Hollowangriff.", meinte Ayumi abwesend.

„HOLLOWANGRIFF!", rief es von irgendwo auf dem Akademie-Gelände in einer irren Lautstärke.

Erschrocken drehten sich sogleich alle in die Richtung, von wo die Stimme zu kommen schien.

Tatsache. Da kam eine ganze Gruppe Hollows auf sie zu.

Eine Alarm-Glocke läutete und Oonabara beeilte sich alle Schüler fortzuschicken, um sie zu schützen.

Nur die beiden Blondinen standen zu nah an den Hollows, als das sie hätten Fliehen können, doch zum Glück sprangen in dem Moment Mitglieder der Gotei 13 über die Mauern und lenkten die Angreifer ab.

Unter ihnen auch Schnorrergami, der sich extrem ins Kampfgetümmel warf.

Mit lauter Stimme trieb er die restlichen Shinigami an, während er die Schüler evakuierte.

Langsam traten die Hollows an die beiden Blonden heran und schnüffelten.

„Huuuuunnngeeeeerr!", schien ihr undeutbares Geräusch bedeuten zu wollen.

Jedenfalls klang es für beide Schülerinnen so.

Ihre ersten Okonomiyaki lagen schon auf einem Teller, während ein nächstes in der Pfanne briet.

„Guuuuuuuttt.", röchelten die Hollows, die nun im Kreis um die Beiden standen.

Ayumi und Mitsuki lief es kalt den Rücken runter.

Die Dinger hatten sie gerade als gut klassifiziert.

Das hiess dann wohl 'gutes Essen'.

Sollten sie ihre Zanpakutou ziehen?

Stumm blickten sie Mutter und Tochter an.

Sollten sie ihr, zumindest in Seireitei, wohl gehütetes Geheimnis preisgeben?

Die Hollows bewegten sich nicht.

Sie starrten einzig und allein die Okonomiyaki an.

„Was wollt ihr?", fragte Mitsuki-chan eingeschüchtert.

In dem Moment griff ein Shinigami an.

Mit einem Schlag seitens eines Hollows aus dem Kreis lag er schon bewusstlos auf dem Boden.

Die restlichen Shinigami berieten sich nun.

Was war zu tun?

Das fragten sich auch Ayumi und Mitsuki.

Was nur?

Zäh flossen die Minuten so hin in der weniger strategischen Patt-Situation auf dem Gelände, da die Hollows sich nicht bewegten, es sei denn die Shinigami griffen sie an.

Und die beiden Schülerinnen waren eingekreist.

„Denk nach, Ayumi, denk nach!", murmelte sich die Ältere wieder und wieder zu.

Die Situation ähnelte in ihren Augen der vor ihrer Schule.

Wenn sie nun einen Schritt nach vorne machen würde...

Zögerlich machte sie einen Schritt nach vorne.

Ihr ganzer Körper war vollkommen angespannt.

Auch die Shinigami ausserhalb hielten den Atem an.

Ayumi hob eine Hand.

Wenn sie die Hollows falsch einschätzte, würde sie ihren Arm verlieren.

Noch ein paar Zentimeter.

Vorsichtig berührte sie mit der Hand die Schnauze des ihr nächsten Hollows.

Plötzlich schrie dieser auf und begann sich manisch zu bewegen.

Das war's!

Sie hatte die Situation anhand einer einmaligen Begebenheit falsch eingeschätzt!

Der Hollow vor ihr öffnete das riesige Maul und kam immer näher.

Ayumi schloss panisch die Augen.

So sollte ihr ende also aussehen?

Von einem niederen Hollow gekillt?

Nicht gerade Mary-Sue-haft...

Dabei war sie anhand ihres schnellen Wachstums überzeugt gewesen, sie wäre eine Mary-Sue.

Zumindest Mitsuki-chan hätte sie es gegönnt.

Würde ihr Leben viel einfachen machen.

Nichts tat sich.

Ayumi fühlte keinen Schmerz.

War es so schnell von statten gegangen?

Hatte sie nichts gespürt, weil sie so schnell gestorben...nochmals...war?

Aber sie spürte ihren Körper doch noch...

Zögerlich öffnete sie die Augen.

Der Hollow vor ihr war...

still.

Er hatte sich wieder beruhigt und stand starr wieder vor ihr.

Flehend sah er ihr in die Augen.

Wieso sahen Hollows für die immer so aus wie süsse, kleine, niedliche, verlorene Welpen?!

Sollte sie wieder singen?

Ayumi war verwirrt, aufgewühlt und wusste schlichtweg nicht weiter.

Neben ihr war Mitsuki wieder zur zitternden Salzsäule erstarrt.

Sie war nah dran ihr Zanpakutou zu ziehen, ihre Hand hielt sie dort wo unter ihrer Shihakushou ihr Kodachi sich befinden musste.

Sie würde nicht mehr lange zögern.

Würden die Hollows noch einen Schritt auf sie zu machen, so würde Mitsuki, egal was das für sie bedeuten würde, eines ihrer Zanpakutou ziehen.

So weit waren die Worte Ayumis doch zu ihr vorgedrungen, dass sie es nicht wagen würde beide zu ziehen.

Ein tiefer Atemzug durchbrach die angespannte Stille auf dem Trainingsplatz.

_Kawashita hazu no nai yakusoku ga(Es gibt keinen Grund ein Versprechen zu geben)  
>Kyou mo(Heute wieder)<br>Bokura no mirai wo ubaou to suru(Werden wir nach unserer Zukunft greifen)  
>hoshigatte ita mono wo te ni shite mo(Die Dinge, die wir uns wünschten, werden wir in unseren Händen halten)<br>Sunao ni( Wieso,)  
>Umaku waraenai no wa naze darou?(kann ich nicht ehrlich lächeln?)<em>

_Afureru namida wa yowasa ya koukai janai(Die Tränen die ich vergiesse, sind keine Schwäche, kein Bedauern)  
>Itami ga unda kakera de.(Es sind Fragmente meines Schmerzes)<em>

Ayumi sang lauthals, doch kaum hatte sie so weit gesungen, begannen die Hollows verrückt zu spielen.

Grundlos griffen sie die umstehenden Shinigami an, die Schüler waren zum Glück allesamt von und mit Schnorrergami-san evakuiert worden, doch selbst vor Mitsuki und Ayumi schienen sie keinen Halt zu machen.

Ayumi hielt inne, als sie sah was ihr Gesang angerichtet hatte.

Das liess die Hollows aber noch schlimmer wüten.

Einzelne Shinigami hatten es in dem Chaos geschafft, zu den beiden Schülerinnen durch zu dringen und standen erhobenen Zanpakutou vor den beiden Blondinen.

Tapfer wehrten sie sich gegen die Schläge der Hollows, doch auch sie ermüdeten langsam, wobei die Hollows immer stärker zu werden schienen.

Noch immer schwebte Mitsukis Hand über dem versteckten Griff ihres Zanpakutous.

Sie wusste genau, dass sie nicht viel gegen die Hollows auszurichten vermögen würde, doch sie wollte nicht einfach untätig herumstehen, wenn ihrer Mama möglicherweise etwas geschehen könnte.

Verzweifelt sah sich Ayumi um.

Wieso, wieso nur?

Wieso war sie so machtlos?

Und wo blieben ranghöhere Shinigami, um sich um die Hollows zu kümmern?!

Anwesend waren Ayumis und Mitsukis Wissen nach nur 20- bis 15-seki von sowohl 9bantai als auch 3bantai.

Diejenigen die regelmässig in der Akademie Werbung für ihre Bantai zu machen haben.

Wo war Hilfe?!

Mitsuki sah Ayumis Verzweiflung. Sie stand ihr fast mit dickem, schwarzem Edding auf die Stirn geschrieben.

Die Jüngere haderte mit sich selbst.

Was war wichtiger?

Ihre Mama zu beschützen oder ihr Versprechen zu halten?

Langsam führte sie ihre Hand zum Tsuka ihres Kodachi.

Sie hatte einen Entschluss gefasst.

Ayumi sah aus dem Augenwinkel, was Mitsuki vorhatte und schlug ihr mit voller Wucht die Hand weg.

Überrascht sah Mitsuki zu ihrer Mama.

Was sollte das?

Nur um im selben Moment ihr Gesicht vor Schrecken zu verziehen.

Direkt hinter Ayumi stand ein Hollow, das Maul weit aufgerissen und bereit Ayumi zu verschlingen.

Mit einem Biss die Schülerin gänzlich in den dunklen Schlund herunterzuschlucken.

Mitsuki überlegte nicht lange und wollte gerade Momotsuki ziehen, da löste sich der Hollow bereits auf.

Alarmiert durch Mitsukis Gesichtsausdruck drehte sich Ayumi um.

Gerade rechtzeitig noch um zu sehen wie der riesige Hollow hinter ihr sich auflöste.

Erschrocken stellte sie fest, das sie knapp dem sicheren Tode durch diesem Hollow entgangen war.

„Ikorose, Shinsou.", hörten die erstaunten Schülerinnen von hinter dem sich auflösenden Hollow, ein leises, vergnügtes Stimmchen flöten.

Die Hollows verschwanden so schnell, dass Mitsuki die Blinzelte nur noch sah, wie sie sich auflösten.

Hinter ihnen kam der Kommandant der dritten Einheit, Ginyanote Ichimaru-taichou zum Vorschein.

„Das war doch nicht so schwer, oder?", meinte er fröhlich.

Die Shinigami erstarrten in einer Militärisch geraden Haltung und beeilten sich, „Nein, natürlich nicht, Ichimaru-taichou!", zu sagen.

Nach und nach verschwanden die Shinigami nun also, um ihre Rang-Pflichtigen Berichte zu schreiben und wahrscheinlich Schnorrergami und die restlichen Schüler zurückzuholen.

Langsam beruhigten sich Ayumi und Mitsuki.

Mitsuki war schlichtweg einfach erleichtert, dass alles gut gegangen war und sie beides erfüllen konnte, sowohl Ayumis Sicherheit als auch Ihr Versprechen ihr Gegenüber.

Ayumi hingegen machte sich lauter Vorwürfe, dass sie ihre Tochter nicht hatte beschützen können und sie sogar noch mehr Gefahr ausgesetzt hatte.

Tief in Gedanken merkten Beide nicht, wie der 3bantai-Taichou zur anderen Seite herüber ging und danach zu ihnen herüber geschlendert kam.

Keine weiter Menschenseele war auf dem Platz.

Nur der Taichou und die beiden Schülerinnen.

Schliesslich stand er direkt vor ihren.

„Vielleicht haben wir uns von euren Fähigkeiten zu viel versprochen. Sollte ich den Soutaichou nicht erzählen, dass ihr diese schwachen Hollows nicht besiegt habt, Mädchen? Vielleicht sollte ich auch anmerken, dass die Hollows von deinem Gesang noch aggressiver wurden, nicht Ayumi-chan?"

Versteinert blieben die Beide an Ort und Stelle.

Nicht ein Muskel bewegte sich.

Ayumis Verstand arbeitete auf Hochtouren, da sie sofort verstanden hatte, was er gemeint hatte, auch eine Bedeutung hinter den Worten fand, nach dem sie die erste Wut über die Worte verdaut hatte und nun nach einer passenden Erwiderung suchte.

Mitsuki verstand zuerst nicht was der Taichou meinte.

Was vielleicht auch daran lag, dass sie von seinem Aussehen abgelenkt wurde, doch langsam dämmerte es ihr.

Der Taichou machte einen Schritt an Mitsuki vorbei, Richtung Tor, und stand nun direkt vor Ayumi.

„Wir brauchen keinen Schutz vor Aizen. Vor allem nicht von dir. Ich werde Mitsuki selbst beschützen. Zieh du lieber deine selbstauferlegte Mission durch.", flüsterte die grössere Blondine mit Starren nach vorne gerichtetem Blick, der von ihrer Überzeugung sprach.

Überrascht öffnete Gin seine Augen ein Wenig, als er an dem Mädchen vorbei schritt.

Seine türkisen Augen, sonst versteckt von seinen Wimpern, durch welche er hindurchsah, trafen auf Ayumis saphirblaue.

Auch er sah die Überzeugung darin und schmunzelte.

„Überschätzt euch nicht und vor allem unterschätzt ihn nicht."

Mitsuki rätselte über diese kryptische Aussage, wohingegen Ayumi bloss nickte und dem Taichou beim Verlassen des Areals zunickte.

Eine Weile später standen alle Schüler, geleitet durch Schnorrergami-san, wieder auf dem Trainingsplatz.

Die Stunde war bereits zu Ende, doch Oonabara verlangte noch eine Hausaufgabe zu geben.

So landeten sie schliesslich mit einigen Minuten Verspätung hier.

In knappen Worten, Ichimaru-taichous Worte auslassend, erklärte Mitsuki was geschehen war und wurde ab und zu von Ayumi ergänzt.

Diese Geschichte genügte dem Taichou als Erklärung für den pinken Verband, obwohl das gänzlich am Thema vorbeischoss, da die Verletzung offensichtlich nicht nur von Hollows sondern auch von missglückten Zanpakutou-Experiment stammte.

Seelenruhig braute der Taichou ihnen nun den Tee, während die beiden Schülerinnen gedankenversunken auf seine langsamen, bedächtigen Bewegungen starrten, wobei keine zuviel war.

Was hatte der Taichou gemeint?, spukte die Frage in Mitsuki-chans Gedanken.

Sie konnte sich einfach keinen Reim draus machen, aus dem was ihre Mama und der heisse Typ geredet hatten.

Hatten sie eventuell sogar geflirtet?

Obwohl es hatte absolut nicht danach geklungen.

Der erste Teil war ja ne recht harte Drohung gewesen.

Aber was hatte ihre Mama mit „Wir brauchen keinen Schutz vor Aizen." gemeint?

Mitsuki konnte es hin und her wenden, doch sie kam auf keine Lösung.

Ayumi dachte ebenfalls an das, was vorhin geschehen war, doch sie dachte noch ein bisschen weiter zurück.

Ihr Gesang hatte doch Hollows sonst immer beruhigt.

Wieso jetzt nicht?!

Wieso hatte er sie noch mehr aufgebracht?

Lag es an dem Lied?

Aber was stimmte damit nicht?

Erst Kyouraku-taichous Räuspern brachte die Beiden wieder in die Realität.

Er setzte ihnen den aufwändig zubereiteten Tee vor und bat sie zu trinken.

Natürlich wies er, Gentleman der er war, nicht darauf hin, dass sie gerade abwesend waren, schliesslich war ein Hollowangriff schon recht traumatisch, vor allem wenn man selbst nichts tun konnte.

Und ohne Zanpakutou konnte man das freilich nicht. Noch mehr wenn man in Kidou gerade mal die ersten Beiden, also Hadou no ichi und Bakudou no ichi, gelernt hatte.

„Ich dachte, ich könnte euch den Lehrplan für dieses Schuljahr näher bringen.", meinte der Taichou während er sich selbst noch eine Tasse Tee zubereitete.

Die beiden Mädchen nickten.

„Also, da wir so wenige sind, dachte ich mir, ich könnte euch ein bisschen die Wahl geben, was ihr machen wollt, aber es muss in meiner Macht stehen es euch beizubringen, das ist meine Bedingung."

Erstaunen machte sich unter den beiden Mädchen breit.

Das würde er machen?

Vielleicht hatten sie mit diesem Wahlfach den Jakob-Topf geknackt.

Nein, Jackpot ist ein altmodisches nicht deutsches Wort, dass die Autorinnen-san nicht tippen wollen, wobei sie natürlich ignorieren, dass sie es gerade getan haben.

„Ich kann euch anbieten, neben der Teezeremonie, die man als Frau einfach beherrschen sollte, euch Tanzen beizubringen. Auch Dichten könnten wir ein paar Stunden oder da ich Mitglied des offiziellen Manga-Vereins von Seireitei bin, würde ich es begrüssen, wenn ich euch ab und zu als Modelle für meine und Juushiros Kreationen begeistern dürfte. Vielleicht ein paar Stunden der Literatur widmen? Dann hat mich Ryouri-sensei gebeten, dass ihr und Nanao-chan ein paar Stunden beim Kochkurs aushelft, da eure Kuchen die einzigen des gesamten Morgens waren, die nicht explodiert sind.", zähle Kyouraku-taichou auf.

„Das klingt...", sagten die beiden Mädchen zeitgleich.

„...alles toll.", meinte Mitsuki-chan fröhlich, wobei Ayumi zeitgleich sagte: „...fast wie ein Ehevorbereitungskurs."

Sofort prustete Mitsuki-chan über die genervte Feststellung ihrer Mama los.

„Es sind fast alles Eingenschaften, die eine perfekte Ehefrau haben sollte, das kann ich nicht leugnen.", bekannte der Braunhaarige lächelnd.

„Trotzdem klingt es noch recht spannend.", fügte die ältere Blondine noch an, „Dennoch bleibt unser Schwerpunkt beim Tee, nehme ich wohl an."

Der Taichou nickte.

„Let's go, Yamato Nadeshiko. Ne?", spöttelte Ayumi, „Aber glauben sie nicht, dass ich mich einem Mann unterordne, der es nicht verdient hat. Ich bin immer noch Feministin!"

„Aber mit nichten, schliesslich muss man als weibliche Shinigami auch stets hinter der eigenen Überzeugung stehen. Eine vollkommene Yamato Nadeshiko wäre eine furchtbare Shinigami.", meinte Kyouraku überzeugt.

Die ältere Schülerin räusperte sich bloss genervt.

Mitsuki beeilte sich zu übersetzen.

„Sie meinte Unohana."

Der Taichou erbleichte merklich.

Und doch verkniff er sich jeden Kommentars und beendete die Stunde.

Marina-chan: Ich hoff es geht jetzt wieder mit meiner schlechten Laune, sonst hat hier jemand nichts mehr zu lachen...Nein, nicht Mizuki-chan, also kannst von hinter dem Pfeiler da hervorkommen.

Mizuki-chan: Ehehehe (^^) *ans Publikum wend* Also der Grund für Marina-chans schlechte Laune ist, dass sie bemerkt hat, dass es ihr nicht alle Kommi-Alerts mehr anzeigt. Nur die Neuesten..öh...12 Alerts werden angezeigt...

Marina-chan: (T-T)

Mizuki-chan: Au, ja! Machen wir Smileys! (-/.\-)

Marina-chan: Itachi-Face...(-.-)...*Kopf schüttel* Okay, ich muss diese Depression loswerden. Heute kommt nämlich was gaaaanz Tolles :D

Mizuki-chan: Au, ja!

Marina-chan: *Hellblaues Handy nehm und wählt* Es klingelt. Und ja, das hab ich von Ayumi geklaut. Die braucht das aber gerade nicht. Sie ist am Kanji-Aufgaben lösen und fluchen.

Stimme am Telefon: Hallo?

Marina-chan: Moin, Urahara-san!

Urahara: Ja, Guten Morgen. Mit wem hab ich das vergnügen?

Marina-chan: mit Marina-chan und Mizuki-chan! *Auf Lautsprecher klick*

Mizuki-chan: Hallo~3

Urahara: Das klingt gar nicht gut. Eher wieder nach ner FF. Ich hoffe keine Badfic.

Marina-chan: Nein, nein. Wir doch nicht! \(^o^)/

Mizuki-chan: lol

Marina-chan: *vom Handy weg* Gut, das Badfic-Autor(inn)en nie merken, dass sie ne Badfic produzieren :D

Urahara: Ja, dann ist ja gut. Was gibt es denn?

Marina-chan: Ja, eigentlich wollte ich dich nur bitten uns Ichigo Kurosakis Handy-Nummer zu geben.

Urahara: *kicher* Klar, kann ich machen. Ich verbind euch gleich.

Mizuki-chan: Vielen Dank!

Marina-chan: *Mizuki-chan den Kopf pat* Artig, artig. Gut erzogen worden bist.

Leitung: *klick*

Neue Stimme am Telefon: Hallo?

Marina-chan: Hallöchen, Ichigo-kun~3

Ichigo: Bist du das Inoue? Du klingst so komisch Quietschig...Liegt das am Telefon?

Mizuki-chan: Ne, das war gaaaanz sicher nicht Orihime-chan! Hier sind Marina-chan und Mizuki-chan! :D

Ichigo: Woher habt ihr meine Nummer?! (-.-)

Marina-chan: Die hat uns Kon gesteckt.

Ichigo: KOOON! Wartet nen Augenblick. Woher kennt ihr Kon?

Mizuki-chan: Ja, woher kennen wir Kon? Wer ist das eigentlich? o.o?

Marina-chan: Das ist die Kaizou Konpaku in dem Löwenplüschie.

Mizuki-chan: Bitte, was?

Marina-chan: Erklär' ich dir im Laufe der Geschichte.

Mizuki-chan: Okay! :D

Ichigo: Woher wisst ihr das?

Marina-chan: Tut nichts zur Sache. Wir hätten da ein paar Fragen an dich.

Ichigo: Was springt für mich dabei raus?

Marina-chan: Vielleicht sagen wir dir dann wer uns deine Nummer gegeben hat.

Ichigo: Okay, klingt fair.

Marina-chan: Okay, Frage Nummer eins: Wie lange ist Kuchiki Rukia-chan schon in deiner Klasse?

Ichigo: Nichts leichter als das. Seit Montag letzte Woche.

Mizuki-chan: Wie findest du sie? :D

Ichigo: (-.-) Sie nervt. Sie droht mir und dann darf ich niemandem von ihr erzählen, dann zwingt sie mich ihre Aufgaben zu übernehmen und brummt mir Spezialtraining auf!

Marina-chan: Ja, ich finde auch Pfeffer-gefüllte Basebälle sind mies.

Ichigo: Genau! ... Warte woher wisst ihr das?! o.0

Mizuki-chan: Geheim3

Marina-chan: (-.-) Suki, du weisst es gar nicht...

Mizuki-chan: Egal~3

Marina-chan: *Blitzende Augen* Fesseln?

Mizuki-chan: *bleich* Nein!

Ichigo: (-.-) Die nächste Frage?

Marina-chan: Klar. Wie geht's Orihimes Teddy?

Ichigo: Sie hat mir erzähl sie hätte ihn wieder geflickt.

Marina-chan: Aha, wieso weisst du das noch?

Ichigo: (-.-) Sie hat mich damit voll gelabert. Das kann man nicht überhören.

Mizuki-chan: Was hat's mit dem Teddy auf sich?

Marina-chan: Der Hollow(ihr Bruder) hat durch ihn durchgegriffen und ihn so geschlissen.

Mizuki-chan: Ah.

Marina-chan: Ichi, Wie geht's Chads Rücken?

Ichigo: Naja, der Pranken-Abdruck wird wohl ne deftige Narbe geben...aber es verheilt.

Marina-chan: Ist der Wellensittich schon abgehauen?

Mizuki-chan: Die hatten nen Wellensittich?! (*.*) Will auch!

Marina-chan: Pfui, Suki. Also Ichigo, Und Kon ist auch schon bei euch. Also schliesse ich _Jumpin' Jack Jolted_

Ichigo: Bitte, was?

Mizuki-chan: Nicht wichtig :D

Marina-chan: *Mizuki-chan pat* Gutes Mädchen, lernst schnell (^^)

Ichigo: Gut, bin ich dann fertig?

Marina-chan: Ja, du bist fertig. Viel Glück, Spass und Kraft für die nächsten 6 Wochen.

Ichigo: Äh, danke...Wieso 6 Wochen?

Mizuki-chan: Keine Ahnung :D

Marina-chan: Genau, das ist nicht mal gelogen. XD Auf jeden Fall Ichigo, du darfst gerne wieder diese Nummer anrufen ;D

Ichigo: Werd's mir merken (-.-) **Tuut, tuut, tuut...**

Marina-chan: *abhäng* So wen nerven..äh, interviewen wir als nächsten?

Mizuki-chan: Eh, Hitsugaya-taichou? Du hast es immerhin Momotsuki versprochen.

Marina-chan: Könnte ich eigentlich...Obwohl ich hab da ne bessere Idee. Ich überlasse es den Lesern. Und zwar via Reviews und Facebook, weil meine Ginkawa, Kingawa-Pinwand so leer ist.

Mizuki-chan: Darf ich auch stimmen?

Marina-chan: Du nur über Facebook xD

Mizuki-chan: Haha. Ich hab kein Konto, und auch keins auf Animexx oder animeManga.

Marina-chan: Ich freu mich jedenfalls von euch zu hören :D Und das Lied ist übrigens von SCANDAL - Shunkan Sentimental Bye, bye~~ *Beste Gin-Manier*


	21. Chapter 20

Marina-chan: Schon am Anfang, ich hab eigentlich keine Zeit, obwohl ich heute früh fran bin xD (01:34). Euer (und Mizuki-chans) Glück, dass ich das Kapi shcon geschrieben hatte.

Mizuki-chan: Hurra!

Marina-chan: Ich hab noch zusätzlich schlechte Laune, weil ich von Youtube die erste verwarnung bekommen hab. (-.-)

Mizuki-chan: Buh!

Marina-chan: Wo wir gerade bei Youtube sind, das Lied heisst _Umi no Okaa-san _und stammt aus dem Film _Ponyo_.  watch?v=osGc9sGwRlg&feature=related 

Ich hole Popcorn.

Mizuki-chan: Eh..soll ich jetzt was sagen?

Marina-chan: *zurück sei* Nee. Hier nimm auch Popcorn.

Mizuki-chan: Danke. *in Mund stopf* Hmhmmmnnhmmm.

Marina-chan: Nicht mit vollem Mund reden wollen.

*Popcorn histell*

So viel Spass.

_Kapitel 20: Chor-Probleme, Zeitungsartikel, Exkursionen und Snowballs, der Fettwanst_

„Hallöchen, meine Damen.", flötete der überglückliche Kyouraku-taichou überschwänglich, als Ayumi und Mitsuki eintraten.

Jetzt fehlte in der Über-Reihe nur noch, dass Ayumi überkochte, aber das geschah, den Autorinnen-san sei dank, nicht.

Das gäbe eine zu grosse Schweinerei.

Mit einem stillen Gruss setzten sich die beiden wieder im Seiza vor den Taichou, der sogleich anfing den Tee zu machen.

Doch im Gegensatz zur Tradition begann er aus dem Nähkästchen zu fragen: „Und wie war eure zweite Woche an der Shinoureijutsuin?"

Die Mädchen seufzten.

„Englisch war langweilig. Die lernen gar kein richtiges Englisch hier.", meinte Ayumi genervt.

„Deutsch ist ein bisschen interessanter, aber nur da Doitsugo-sensei uns Schweizerdeutsch als Deutsch verkaufen will.", erzählte Mitsuki ein bisschen motivierter.

Dafür fing sie sich einen skeptischen Blick von Ayumi.

„Wär's nicht Zöri-Schnurre gemischt mit Walliser-Dialäkt. Die Mischung ist aber leider unerträglich. Dabei wäre Lözärn-Dütsch so schön..."

Kyouraku liess sich von dem Gemecker der Mädchen nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und braute weiter elegant den Tee.

Ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen und er nickte als Zeichen, dass er ihnen zuhörte.

„Was ist Zöri-Schnurre? Also Walliser-Dialekt ist, was sie im Kanton Wallis reden und luzerner Deutsch das was sie bei dir in Luzern sprechen, aber Zöri-Schnurre?", fragte Mitsuki ihre Mama neugierig.

„Zürcher Dialekt, aber das Wort ist ein bisschen abfällig, weil die meisten Schweizer denken die Zürcher haben einen ein bisschen nervigen Dialekt und sie reden zu viel.", erklärte Ayumi ruhig.

„Gibt's irgend'ne Eselsbrücke, um sich das zu merken?"

Mitsukis Augen strahlten, als sie zu Ayumi sah, denn sie hatte sich schon länger für die Schweiz interessiert.

Schon etwa so lange sie Ayumi kannte.

Youtube sei dank.

Ayumi überlegte kurz.

„Ne, ne Eselsbrücke nicht, aber nen Witz. Der geht so: _Drei Tiere treffen sich kurz vor den Ferien in der Schule. Da erklärt der Vogel stolz: 'Ich kann fliegen, meine Eltern können fliegen, wir fliegen in die Ferien!' Der Fisch meint genau so stolz: 'Ja, ich kann schwimmen, meine Eltern können Schwimmen, wir gehen in die Schwimm-Ferien.' Zum Schluss das Krokodil etwa doppelt so stolz wie die anderen Beiden: 'Ich hab ne grosse Klappe, meine Eltern haben ne grosse Klappe, wir gehen nach Zürich!'_"

Mitsuki kicherte.

Inzwischen hatte der Taichou vor ihnen den Tee schon zubereitet.

„Ach, Ayumi-chan, der Chorleiter wollte wissen, ob er dich für ein Solo ausleihen dürfte.", plauderte er, während er den Mädchen den Tee vorsetzte.

Ayumi erblasste.

„Das ist ja toll!", meinte Mitsuki freudig.

Nur war Ayumi alles andere als glücklich darüber.

„Nanaka! Ihr hattet doch schon Chor! Sind das eure Noten? Darf ich sie mir mal ansehen?", fragte Ayumi fröhlich, als sie am Montag die Schülerin aus der Klasse #2 sah, die ihr letztens bei den Geschichtshausaufgaben geholfen hatte, da sie Freitag Nachmittag in der Bibliothek verzweifelt war.

Sie hatte ihr den Text vorgelesen und dabei hatten sich die beiden Mädchen angefreundet.

Mitsuki war derweil von Kiyone für Kana- und Kanji-Übungen weggebracht worden.

Natürlich machte Ayumi ihre Hausaufgaben gerade kollektiv für Mitsuki-chan gleich mit.

Fix hatte die Blonde der Kleineren die Blätter schon aus der Hand genommen.

Ihr blieb nur noch übrig zu sagen: „Ja, hier, kannst kurz schauen."

Eingängig studierte Ayumi die Noten, irgendwie kamen sie ihr bekannt vor.

So vom Layout...

Völlig ausser Atem schloss Mitsuki zu ihrer Mama auf und musste erst einmal verschnaufen.

„Ah! Das kenn' ich! Umi no Okaa-san!"

Ayumi freute sich riesig.

Sie hatte auch eine Ausgabe dieser Noten, nur waren ihre Zuhause geblieben.

„Manchmal wünschte ich mir meine Noten wären auch hier.", seufzte sie theatralisch, nur um im nächsten Augenblick wieder quietschfröhlich zu sein.

Wörtlich.

Sie quietschte kurz, nur um dann Luft zu holen und laut zu singen:

_Umi yuri yureru aoi uchi (Im Blauen wiegen sich die Seelilien)  
>Kazoe kirenai kyoudaitachi to (Ich sprach mit unzähligen Geschwistern)<br>Abuku no kotoba de hanashiteita no (in der Sprache der Blubberblasen)_

_Oboeteimasu ka zutto mukashi ni (Erinnerst du dich? Vor langer Zeit)  
>Omae wa aoi umi ni issho ni kurashiteita no (Lebten wir zusammen im blauen Ozean) <em>

_Kurage mo uni mo sakana mo kani mo (Die Quallen, die Seeigel, die Fische und die Krabben)  
>Minna kyoudai datta(Waren alle deine Geschwister)<em>

Sofort ging eine Schiebetür laut knallend auf.

Es war wohl das Lehrerzimmer oder der Singsaal, denn der Chorleiter trat heraus und donnerte mit lauter Stimme: „Wer hat gerade gesungen?"

„Ich nicht!", rief Ayumi schnell, gab Nanaka ihre Noten zurück und hastete aus dem Sichtfeld dieses Typens.

Im Nachhinein hätte sie sich wohl doch besser leise vom Acker gemacht, als laut zu rufen, aber das liess sich nicht ändern es sei denn, sie käme irgendwie an Hermines Zeitumkehrer ran.

Aber schliesslich konnte sie ja noch ablehnen.

„Ich musste natürlich zusagen, denn unser Wahlfach wurde nur auf Grund dessen durchgeführt, dass es schon lange besteht und ich für den verstorbenen Lehrer einspringe, zudem auf der Bedingung, dass wir bei Bedarf den andern Wahlfächern aushelfen.", erklärte der Taichou.

Ayumis Gesichtszüge froren in einem genervten Lächeln ein.

Pustekuchen.

So viel zu niemand aus der Klasse #1 war im Chor.

Offiziell nicht. Singen musste sie trotzdem.

Nicht dass sie Singen nicht mochte, nein im Gegenteil, auch wenn sie davon überzeugt war, dass ihre Stimme schrecklich klang, es war der Chorleiter, den sie nicht ab konnte.

Mitsuki hingegen war hellauf begeistert von dieser Idee.

Schliesslich liebte sie die Stimme ihrer Mama.

„Für welchen Auftritt soll sie das Solo denn singen?", fragte sie aufgeregt.

Kyouraku-taichou rückte den pinken Kimono über seiner Shihakushou zurecht.

„Die 1bantai gibt in einem Monat eine grössere Teeparty als ihre normale Monatliche. Dazu sind alle aus der 1bantai und zusätzlich alle Sitze aus den restlichen Bantai eingeladen. Und da die Lehrer der Akademie offiziell zur 1bantai gehören wurde der Chorleiter gebeten einen Auftritt mit seinem Chor vorzubereiten, da der Shinigami-Chor dann zu den Gästen zählt."

Ayumi nickte abwesend. Bis ihr der Sinn dieser Worte klar wurde.

„Waaaaaas? Es gibt einen Shinigami-Chor? Ich dachte der Chor gehört zu Anpassungslehre!"

„Aber mit nichten. Der Shinigami-Chor ist eine lang gehütete Tradition der Gotei 13.", klärte der Braunhaarige auf, „Alle Rangoffiziere müssen mitsingen."

„Na, dann werde ich nie Rangoffizier.", bemerkte Ayumi abschätzig.

Wobei Mitsuki interessiert fragte: „Und was wenn man absolut nicht singen kann?"

„Dann muss man dem unterstützenden Orchester beitreten."

„Öh, easy.", meinte die ältere Blonde leicht ungläubig und schmiedete bereits Pläne für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass sie jemals Rangoffizier wurde.

Aber wer wusste schon was werden würde,( hust, hust, die Autorinnen-san,) wenn selbst Schnorrergami offensichtlich einen Rang hatte.

„Ach und ausserdem sollt ihr jeweils einen Artikelentwurf für die Seireitei Communication schreiben. Anscheinend haben sie zu wenig Autoren zur Auswahl und mussten in letzter Zeit so schreckliche Dinge wie das Geschreibsel von Hitogawa Hanamaru drucken.", verkündete der Vorstand ihres Wahlfaches ruhig den beiden Blonden.

Den Mädchen entgleisten die Gesichtszüge.

Wie wollten sie das hinkriegen?

Ayumi brachte nicht mal eine lesbare FF hin!

Mitsuki hingegen hatte nicht einmal das probiert.

Nichtsdestotrotz fuhr der Kommandant vor ihnen einfach fort.

„Schliesslich hat die Akademie das Wahlfach der Shinoureijutsuin Communication noch nicht realisiert, da Tousen-taichou noch genug mit der Seireitei Communication zu tun hat und der einzige Freiwillige Hitogawa-san war, der nicht einmal eine Kolumne hinkriegt, geschweige denn eine Zeitung. Ihr habt übrigens eine Woche Zeit. Mitsuki-chan kann den Artikel gerne nächsten Freitag schreiben, wenn Ayumi-chan zur Probe des Chores muss."

_Bam._ Ayumis Kopf landete, nein leider nicht auf einem Autorinnen-san sei dank spontan auftauchenden Schreibtisch, sondern simplerweise auf dem Boden, der mit Tatami-Matten belegt war, denn schliesslich wollten Autorinnen-san nicht, dass Ayumi eine Hirnerschütterung bekam.

„Ach und ich hörte euch wurde eine Exkursion angekündigt.", redete der Taichou einfach weiter, als ob Ayumi immer noch gerade sass.

„Ja, voll cool ins Diesseits!"

Mitsuki strahlte förmlich.

Wobei die Autorinnen-san gerne anmerken wollten, das sie nicht in Fukushima war. Der Witz wäre einfach geschmacklos.

„So, ich habe eine erfreuliche Nachricht! Wir haben eine Exkursion für die Klasse #1 angesetzt. In einem Monat werdet ihr ins Diesseits gehen. Deshalb strengt euch bis dahin an, dort werden nicht nur die, ab Morgen eingesetzten, Hollow-Dummies eure Hakuda-, Kidou- und Zanjutsu-Fähigekeiten testen, sondern echte Hollows!", verkündete Oonabara am Montag Morgen in der Deutsch-Stunde und verdrängte damit Doitsugo-sensei, den eigentlichen Lehrer, recht erfolgreich.

Vor allem da die Schüler natürlich lauter fragen hatten und wenn diese so langsam zur neige gingen Ayumi schnell noch die Idee einwarf, dass man jetzt schon Gruppen machen sollte, um das Teamwork zu üben.

Das nahm die restliche Stunde ein, was Ayumi natürlich geplant hatte und weshalb sie sich ins Fäustchen lachte, als sie die frustrierte Zöri-Schnurre hörte, die sich natürlich beklagte, während die Klasse Dreiergruppen machte.

Mit dem Ergebnis, dass Ayumi und Mitsuki eine Zweiergruppe bildeten, da die Klasse einfach nie aufzugehen schien.

Mit 23 Nasen, wen wundert's?

Wobei man gerne noch bemerkt, dass niemand von der Klasse zwei oder mehr Nasen besass. Obwohl einer der Jungs hatte eine recht lange Pinocchio-Nase, die vielleicht als zwei gelten konnte.

So waren es 24.

Und logischerweise hatte mal wieder Bällchen seine Finger im Spiel, denn bestimmte Schüler durften nicht mit bestimmten anderen Schülern in einer Gruppe sein, wobei es leider Gottes nicht umgehbar war, dass Ayumi und Mitsuki in einer Gruppe waren, da sonst seine geliebte Japanisch-Stunde dran glauben musste.

Zähne knirschend nahm er es also zur Kenntnis und begann seine Lektion, nachdem er Doitsugo aus der Emo-Ecke vertrieben hatte.

„Wisst ihr schon wohin genau?", fragte der Braunhaarige interessiert und nahm einen Schluck des bitteren, heissen, grünen Wassers.

„Nö, das wird erst viel später entschieden.", meinte Ayumi und widmete sich auch ihrem langsam erkaltenden Tee.

Die Stunde neigte sich dem Ende zu.

Kyouraku-taichou hatte seine Utensilien bereits zusammen gepackt und entliess seine beiden einzigen Schülerinnen deshalb in ihr wohlverdientes Wochenende.

Das liessen sie sich natürlich nicht zwei Mal sagen und stürmten mit lauten Freudenrufen hinaus ins freie, Richtung Schultor, würde nicht eine laut donnernde Stimme sie zurückhalten.

„Kingawa! Ginkawa! Antreten!"

Jep, es war Ohne Bällchen.

Oder No balls wie Ayumi ihn spontan in Gedanken umtaufte.

„Da eure Noten in bestimmten Fächern nicht den Standarts entsprechen.", begann er, wobei er schon den Ersten Einspruch seitens Ayumi erdulden musste.

„Hallo? Wir sind erst zwei Wochen hier!"

Der Mann ignorierte sie.

„...daher habe ich den Soutaichou zu rate gezogen..."

„Sie haben WAS?!", meinte Mitsuki entsetzt.

Selbst sie wusste in den zwei Wochen, in welchen die beiden Mädchen hier waren, dass das ganz sicher **nicht **gut war.

„Und er war einverstanden mit dem Vorschlag euch, auf Grund von mangelnden Fähigkeiten, einen Privatlehrer zu geben."

Ayumi sah nicht gerade überzeugt aus. Nicht im geringsten.

Mitsuki hingegen machte sich noch immer Sorgen darüber, dass der Soutaichou von ihren Schwächen wusste.

„Also habe ich jemanden gefragt, den mir meine werte Kollegin vorgeschlagen hatte, der in beiden Fächern makellose Ergebnisse lieferte. Er hat sogleich zugesagt und müsste gleich hier auftauchen."

Auf Stichwort kam eine recht gross gewachsene Gestalt aus dem nächsten Schulgebäude gerannt.

Es schien, erkennbar an der blauen Uniform, ein Junge zu sein. Wahrscheinlich ein paar Klassen über den beiden Mädchen.

Erst beim Näherkommen bemerkten sie weshalb dieser Junge sich offensichtlich bereiterklärt hatte, ihnen zu helfen.

Grossgewachsen, schwarze, fettige, in einem Pagenschnitt geschnittene Haare, unter der Uniform schimmerte statt der blauen Shitagi ein grünes, enganliegendes Etwas, seine Arme waren mit weissen Bandagen verbunden.

Die Mädchen erstarrten.

Dieser Typ war das Bild eines Rock Lees.

Oder auch nicht. Weil sich Autorin-san Marina-chan wieder einen Scherz mit der Leserschaft erlaubte.

Die Mädchen waren aus einem ganz anderen Grund erstarrt.

Wobei der bei Ayumi-chan nur zu nachvollziehbar war.

Mitsuki-chan verstand man da eher nicht.

Vielleicht wollte sie einfach mal ihre Mama nachmachen. Wer weiss?

Auf jeden Fall war der Grund etwa ein Meter 90 gross, hatte dunkel-türkise, etwas längere, strubbelige Haare, die er hinten in einen Rattenschwanz gebunden hatte, trug die Uniform so wie man sie zu tragen hatte und ein waldgrünes Zanpakutou war in seinem Obi befestigt.

Nur das wir uns verstanden, der Lee-Verschnitt war und bleibt ein Scherz und hatte nichts mit dem Jungen vor den beiden Blondinen zu tun.

Zwar ergab diese Beschreibung wohl für die Leser noch keinen Erkennungseffekt, doch vor Mitsuki und Ayumi stand mit einem fröhlichen Grinsen im Gesicht niemand anderes, als der erste Schüler der Shinoureijutsuin, den sie kennen gelernt hatten.

Takeru Heiwa.

Der, der Ayumi seine Liebe gestanden hatte.

„Ihr werdet nun jeden Tag nach der Schule eine Stunde mit ihm trainieren.", bestimmte Noballs ohne einen Widerspruch zu dulden und liess die Schüler dann alleine.

Toll, dachte Ayumi und taufte den Sensei gleich nochmal um in „Snowballs, der Fettwanst".

Schien ihr nur passend.

Takeru grinste derweil weiter und meinte schlicht: „Wollen wir uns zum Trainingsfeld begeben? Das der Erstklässler solle frei sein."

Die Mädchen nickten und trotteten ihm zum altbekannten Trainingsfeld nach.

Dabei konnte sich Ayumi nicht verkneifen, Snowballs die Zunge raus zu strecken.

Zu ihrem Glück sah er das nicht.

Als sie dort waren fuhr Takeru-kun fort.

„Also. Man hat mir gesagt, ich soll euch Nachhilfe geben in bestimmten Fächern, die ich beherrsche. Welche hat man mir aber nicht gesagt. Das wären bei mir: Kidou, Zanjutsu und Hakuda. Die anderen sind bei mir mehr oder weniger genügend. Also welches sind eure Schwächen."

„Bei mir ist es Zanjutsu.", meinte Mitsuki fröhlich.

Ayumi schwieg.

Fragend sah der Ältere zur Schweigenden.

„Ist es ihr peinlich?", fragte sich der ältere selbst, wobei er natürlich nicht damit rechnete das Mitsukis Gedankenlese-Fähigkeit genau in diesem Moment wieder anspringen würde und ihr seine Gedanken verraten würde.

Diese kicherte bloss.

Das schien den Jungen aber in seiner These zu bekräftigen weshalb er vorsichtig fragte: „Ist es Kidou?"

Eine Wutfalte bildete sich an Ayumis Stirn, als sie kurzerhand rief „Hadou no 33, Soukatsui!" und einen blauen Strahl auf die nächstgelegene Zielscheibe schoss.

Zu seinem Glück war Heiwa nicht die Zielscheibe, da diese gerade kokelnd zu Boden fiel, da die Kidou-Zielscheiben für die Erstklässler nur für die ersten zehn Kidou konzipiert waren und drüber hinaus Ayumi in ihrer Wut nicht darauf geachtet hatte, wie sie das Kidou ausführte sondern einfach mal etwas getan hat, weshalb er unbeabsichtigt stark herauskam und nur mit Glück die Mauer verfehlt hatte.

„A-also nicht...", meinte der Viertklässler leicht eingeschüchtert.

Ayumi hatte bloss einen vernichtenden Blick für ihn übrig, bevor sie sich dazu erbarmte ihm eine Antwort zu geben.

„Schau mal, Takeru-kun, nichts gegen dich, aber ich kenne meine Schwäche und ich kenne jemanden der mir Nachhilfe geben könnte, wobei sie ziemlich sicher auf einem recht viel höherem Niveau ist als du. Ausserdem hat Snowballs kein Recht dazu, mögen wir noch so schlecht sein, dem Soutaichou davon zu berichten und dann einen Nachhilfelehrer für uns zu beschaffen! Ich meine es geht ihn einen feuchten Dreck an, ob wir weiterkommen dieses Jahr oder in eine tiefere Klasse gestuft werden! Ich hab's Zuhause auch ganz gut alleine geschafft im Gymnasium zu bleiben!"

Ohne Vorwarnung flossen langsam Tränen aus Ayumis Augen.

In Momenten wie diesen, wenn sie nicht wusste wohin mit ihrer Wut und sie die Kontrolle über ihre Gefühle verlor, kamen ihr die Gedanken an ihr altes Leben zurück.

Liessen sie wieder Viveca werden, ohne das Ayumi etwas dagegen tun konnte.

Sie wollte stark sein, wollte nur noch Ayumi Kingawa sein, doch es war so schwer.

Takeru fackelte nicht lange und drückte das weinende Mädchen gegen seine Brust.

„Auch wenn du nur eine Schulter zum Ausweinen brauchst, mache ich das gerne. Deshalb habe ich diese Aufgabe angenommen."

Das brach alle Dämme in Ayumi und liess sie haltlos schluchzen.

Mitsuki sah betrübt zu ihrer Mama.

Es nahm sie mehr mit, als das sie es zeigte. Ihre Mama wollte es ihr so einfach wie möglich machen ihre Vergangenheit und ihr Leben in Deutschland zu vergessen und kehrte ihre eigenen Bedürfnisse deshalb einfach unter den Teppich.

Mitsuki hatte einfach das Gefühl nichts für ihre Mama machen zu können.

Bei dem Hollowangriff hatte sie sie nicht einmal beschützen können, als der Hollow im Begriff war ihre Mama zu verschlingen.

Sie hatten Glück, dass Gin vorbei gekommen war.

Doch wie könnte sie ihrer Mama helfen? Was konnte sie tun?

Hollows aus dem Weg gehen. Klar, als ob sie absichtlich zu den Hollows ginge.

Sie müsste wohl oder übel einfach stärker werden, damit ihre Mama sie nicht konstant beschützen müsste.

Vielleicht konnte sie sogar mit dieser seltsamen Gabe, die ihr im Moment gerade Ayumis Erinnerungen und Takeru-kuns Sehnsucht nach der Nähe ihrer Mama zeigte, etwas erreichen, wenn sie sie nur zu beherrschen wüsste.

Es dauerte noch eine Weile, ehe Ayumi sich soweit beherrschen konnte, dass sie ihre Tränen zurückdrängen konnte.

Nur noch die etwas geröteten Augen und das gelegentliche Aufschluchzen verrieten, dass sie eben noch geweint hatte.

Dankend sah sie zu Takeru-kun, der bloss nickte und weiterfuhr.

„Also Mitsuki-kohai, du sagtest, deine Schwäche wär' Zanjutsu. Das wird einfach, das bringe ich dir im Trainings-Zweikampf bei. Ayumi-san, du hast mir deine Schwäche noch nicht verraten."

„Hakuda.", antwortete die Blonde einsilbig. Sie konnte sich nicht verzeihen, dass sie vor Mitsuki Schwäche gezeigt hatte.

„Hm. Das wird schwieriger. Also nicht von der Trainingsmethode, sondern, dass ihr beide verschiedene Schwächen habt. Ich mache euch einen Vorschlag. Ihr wechselt jeden Tag ab. Das heisst Morgen kommt Mitsuki-san, danach Ayumi-san, und immer so weiter.", erklärte der Türkishaarige.

Ayumi seufzte.

„Klar, so können wir das machen. Aber lass das -san. Es nervt."

Eifrig nickte Mitsuki.

Takeru-kun lachte.

„In Ordnung. Ayumi, Mitsuki. Jedenfalls bringt nicht viel wenn wir nur noch 20 Minuten trainieren, also sage ich, wir fangen morgen mit Mitsuki und Zanjutsu an. Ayumi kann unterdessen bei dieser anderen Person Nachhilfe nehmen."

Zustimmend nickten die Schülerinnen.

Da legte sich plötzlich eine Hand auf Ayumis Schulter.

„Ach hier seid ihr! Ich hab euch gesucht."

Heiwa erstarrte, als sie die beiden Blondinen umdrehten.

„Oh, Isane-san! Hat Oonabara ihnen nichts gesagt?", fragte Mitsuki höflich.

„Nein, er hat nichts gesagt.", sagte der Fukutaichou freundlich.

„Er hat uns Nachhilfe aufgebrummt, nachdem er dem Soutaichou berichtet hat, was wir für Schwächen haben.", grummelte Ayumi.

„Hat er das wirklich?"

Isane seufzte.

„Der Soutaichou hat auch so schon genug zu tun mit den in Seireitei auftauchenden Hollows. Da muss er nicht auch noch von den kleinen Problemchen von Akademie-Schülern hören."

Dann wandte sich die Weisshaarige an den verdatterten Viertklässler hinter den Mädchen.

„Du bist wohl der Nachhilfe-Lehrer. Ich danke dir vielmals, dass du es auf dich nimmst, den Schützling unserer Division und im Namen meiner Schwester auch den Schützling ihrer Division zu unterrichten.", meinte sie freundlich.

Dann richtete sie ihren Blick wieder auf die Blonden.

„So, Unohana-taichou hat schon neue Aufgaben für dich Ayumi. Und Kiyone erwartet dich, Mitsuki."

Marina-chan: So, eine Schweige-Minute für Ayumi, weil sie schon wieder Kanji-Aufgaben kriegt.

...

Marina-chan: Okay, fertig. Eh, tut mir leid. Diese Woche noch kein Special, obwohl sich sage und schreibe...*nachguck* eine Stimme für Hitsugaya-taichou bekommen habe.

Mizuki-chan: Hey!

Marina-chan: (-.-) Und Mizuki hat via Facebook, als einzige will ich mal anmerken xD, für Hisagi Shuuhei gestimmt xD

Wieso es diese Woche kein Special gibt?

Ich bin einfach noch zu sehr in meine im Rükstand befindliche Matura-Arbeit vertieft.

Das Schriftliche hab ich. Das Praktische fehlt grausam. *Scribble anstarr*

Mein Manga muss bis Montag fertig werden und ich bin noch nirgends...

*depri sei*

Mizuki-chan: Öh...ja, und ich kenn' mich nicht aus :D Auch wenn ich Hisagi interviewt haben will. Rufen wir Harry Potter an und fragen ihn was er von der FF hält xD

Marina-chan: Setz es auf die Liste. (-.-) Gome, aber geht nicht anders. Jya mata raishuu.

Mizuki-chan: Winke, winke :D


	22. Outtakes (2)

_Outtakes(2)_

_Kapitel 8:_

„Klar, sie läuft vor mir weg, weil sie mir nicht nochmal das Herz brechen will.", meinte ein gutgelaunter Takeru Heiwa der in ihre Richtung schlenderte, als sich Ayumi nach der Stimme umdrehte.

Ayumi-chan: Ne, das wär mir doch egal, Heiwa-kun3 Kein Herz, vergessen?

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht rieb sich Mitsuki den Hintern, sprang auf und verbeugte sich vor dem, den sie angerempelt hatte. „Entschuldigen Sie, bitte." rief sie sofort aus und schaute erst danach auf.

Sie war gegen einen Baum gerannt und hatte sich soeben bei ihm entschuldigt.  
>Baum: Also, bitte. Ich bin ein Baum, aber auch ich habe Gefühle! Einfach so in mich hinein zu rennen, die Jugend von heute...<br>Mitsuki-chan: 0.o

„Ginkawa?" fragte der Mann.  
>„Hi..Hiiii..Hiiisagi?" fragte Mitsuki-chan verzweifelt, da sie sich nicht sicher war, wie er wirklich hiess.<br>Hisagi: da fehlt ein „-fukutaichou".  
>Mitsuki-chan: Echt? Dann eben Hisagi-fukutaichou.<br>Autorin-san: Hisagi, du hast wohl zu viel Zeit mit Shiro-chan verbracht.

„Klar, und die kleine Schwester von Sarina ist ihre Urgrossmutter.", meinte sie lachend zum absolut noch mehr verwirrten Hisagi.

Nach ein paar Momenten befand sie aber ihn einzuweihen, nicht dass es ihn die ganze Nacht wachhalten würde.  
>Autorin-san: Spielverderberin. (-.-)<p>

„Nee, das ist ein Spiel von uns. Wir haben alle Freunde irgendwie als Familie eingeordnet. Ich bin Ayumi-chans Tochter und ihre beste Freundin ist ihr Zwilling, eine andere Freundin ist deren Tochter, also meine Cousine. Jedenfalls machen sie sich einen Spass daraus die Familie immer weiter zu erweitern. So weit ich weiss soll eine ein Verhältnis und eine Tochter mit Orlando Bloom haben."

Hisagi: Wer ist Orlando Bloom?

Mitsuki-chan:o.0

Autorin-san: Ein Schaupieler. Legolas, Will Turner, und etliche andere, falls dir das was sagt.

Hisagi: nö.

Autorin-san: armer Irrer.

Der Riese zuckte zusammen, als er das vernahm, ein paar Menos Grande in Hueco Mundo auch und bückte sich runter um nach der Quelle des Rufs Ausschau zu halten.

Menos: *zusammen zuck* *einander anschau* *nick* schöööööne Stimmmeeeeeeö

„Hey, Junge was ist denn los? Welches Mädchen hat gerade gerufen?", fragte der Ratlose Wächter die Schülerin.

Genervt antwortete sie ihm fix: „Ich bin das Mädchen. Ich hab hier zwei recht schlagfertig Argumente dafür."

Ayumi-chan: Siehst du? Das hier ist Akane. *auf rechte Brust zeigt* Und das hier ist Beniko. *auf linke Brust zeig*

Autorin-san: Du bist aber die einzige die ihren Brüsten Namen gibt. Und dazu noch so einfallslose wie A und B...

Ayumi-chan: Was zum AIZEN ist peripheres Sehen.

Autorin-san: Wenn du etwas aus dem Augenwinkel siehst. Du nicht genau auf diese Sache achtest und es doch siehst.

Ayumi-chan: STREBER, dattebayo.

„Ja, die Kuchiki auch, aber Byakkun hätte was dagegen, wenn ich seines brauchen würde, glaube ich zu wissen.", schmunzelte sie und schob die Blonde vor ihr hinein.

Ayumi-chan: Wieso nur? XD

_Kapitel 9:_

Fix machte sie sich schnell die Haare, damit sie sie nicht störten, legte sich ein Spitzenhalsband um und schminkte sich in braun-tönen, um ihre speziellen Blauen Augen zu betonen.

Autorin-san: Und da merkst du nicht, dass deine Augen plötzlich aussehen wie Saphire und dein Haar etwa dreimal so lang ist wie sonst.

Ayumi-chan: Eh, was? 0.o?

Autorin-san: Ach nichts. (-.-)

Urahara: *Ayumi durch Tor zieht*

Ayumi-chan: *Knick in Tor mach* *Böse kicher*

Urahara: 0.o?

Autorin-san: Darum muss er das Tor vor dem Ryoka-Zwischenfall neu aufbauen. Er merkt es aber erst nach dem zweiten Besuch xD

Einige andere Shinigami lungerten auch hier rum, aber nur wenige, da eigentlich noch Dienst war.

Schnorrergami-san gehörte dazu.

Mitsuki-chan: Du magst Schnorrergami wohl nicht so...

Ayumi-chan & Autorin-san: *gleichzeitig* Merkt man das? (-.-)

Mitsuki-chan: o.0 Sie sind derselben Meinung!

Einige wenige gingen auch in die Stadt, da sie Schulfrei hatten oder machten.

Ayumi-chan: Ich gehöre zu denen die Schulfrei machen xD

Autorin-san: Du hast andere Umstände.

Ayumi-chan: Ich. Bin. Nicht. Schwanger!

Autorin-san: Du lebst aber auch nicht mehr wirklich oder?

Ayumi-chan: (._.) Da ist was dran. Aber man könnte es anders ausdrücken.

Autorin-san: Nein. Das würde dich weniger nerven. (^^)

„Die Schweiz ist berühmt für Käse, Schokolade und Uhren. Und Roger Federer, aber drei von vier sind keine Süssigkeiten und zwei von denen sind nicht einmal essbar.", überlegte Ayumi laut.

Autorin-san: Also Käse fällt auf jeden Fall schon mal weg. Schock-o-late kann man nicht essen xD und Uhren sind zu hübsch dazu, vor allem wenn man so ne hübsche Vampire Knight Taschenuhr hat :D

Ayumi-chan: Schock-o-late?

Autorin-san: Es gibt so Leute, die schreiben immer Schockolade. Und das hab ich dann weiterentwickelt. So im sonne von ich weiss ich bekomm nen Milchschock, oh schon zu spät. XD

Ayumi-chan: Sehr Kreativ. Willst du Roger Federer essen?

Autorin-san: Nein, aber die Logik vergraulen :D

„Wollen wir zu Fuss gehen? Oder nehmen wir den Bus?", fragte Ayumi den Grösseren nun.

In dessen Augen erschien ein Funkeln als er meinte: „Weder noch. Wir haben was viel besseres."

Urahara: Ein Fahrrad! :D *auf Tandem zeig*

Oder Babel-Fish, was sie wohl erst herausfinden wenn sie ihn bitten „God save the Queen" auf Deutsch zu übersetzen.

Ayumi-chan: God save the Queen? Gott rette die Königin?

Autorin-san: Nein, Gott speichern die Königin :D

„Wollen wir in den nächsten Laden gehen?", schlug Ayumi schnell vor um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Wo liegt der?", fragte ihr Begleiter sogleich.

„Die Strasse Runter neben der Kirche. Da ist eine Migros."

Autorin-san: Gömmer Migros! XD

Ayumi-chan: Ja, gehen wir Migros. Mehr Jugoslang kannste nicht brauchen.

Autorin-san: Lass mich. Mein Deutschlehrer dachte echt, dass wir das heute so sagen xD

Erstaunt drehte sich die Blonde zum Spiegel an der Wand herum.

Es stimmte. Ihre Augen hatten keine gelben Sprenkel mehr und waren saphirblau.

Ayumi-chan: Ach, das hast du gemeint!

Autorin-san: *headdesk*

Gleich wanderte der Blick des Soutaichou weiter zu Aizen-taichou.

Dieser lächelte bloss und meinte: „In meiner Stunde haben sie sich nichts zu schulde kommen lassen und auch den Pinsel geschwungen. Zumindest eine, die andere hatte Mühe auszusuchen was sie schreiben wollte und deshalb hat die grössere ihr ein gelbes Buch in die Hand gedrückt in welchem sie die ganze Zeit geblättert hat."

Autorin-san: *zittert*

Mitsuki-chan: Kämpf dagegen an!

Ayumi-chan: Nein, kämpf nicht mehr dagegen an und verklopp den Idioten endlich!

_Kapitel 11:_

Ayumi-chan: Hollow-isch und Franz sind ohne Frage weg. Nie im Leben nehm' ich freiwillig so ne Sprache.

Autorin-san: Genau! Schaffen wir alle Lateinischen Sprachen ab! :3

Ohne Balla: „Aber bevor ihr das alles erreichen könnt müsst ihr lernen zu meditieren. Ihr werdet diese Stunde nun absolut still sein und keinen Muskel bewegen. Das ist eine Grundvoraussetzung für eine wirksame Meditation."

Ayumi-chan: Au, ja! Sammeln wir Naturchakra!

Mitsuki-chan: Und dann versetzen wir uns in den Eremitenmmodus!

Ayumi-chan: Sennin-moodo letsu go! XD

Die Schüler stauten nicht schlecht, da sie ansonsten nicht grundlos in Seireitei herumlaufen durften.

Mitsuki und Ayumi hingegen nickten ab und zu Leuten ihrer Divisionen zu oder grüssten die vorbei eilenden Vizekommandanten.

Ayumi-chan & Mitsuki-chan: Hey, Renji! Morgen, Matsumoto! Wie geht's, Hanatarou?

Klasse: o.0

Karaoke:

Ayumi-chan: This was a triumph...

I'm making a note here: 'Huge success'

It's hard to overstate my satisfaction

Eigo-sensei: *nickt*

Ayumi-chan: Aperture science.

We do what we can because we must.

For the good of all of us...

...except the ones who are dead.

Eigo-sensei: *nickt* *Anhalt* *Ayumi kritisch anschau*

Ayumi-chan: But there's no sense crying over every mistake,

we'll just keep on trying until we run out of cake.

So the science get's done and you make a neat gun.

For the people who are still alive.

Autorin-san: *im hintergrund* Aber nicht mehr lange...

Schüler: *klatsch*

Eigo-sensei: Und wo ist der Kuchen?

Mitsuki-chan: The cake is a lie.

Ayumi&Mitsuki: MUHAHAHAHA *evil laugh*

Autorin-san: *an Klasse und Sensei gewandt* Ja, Ayumi-chans kleiner Bruder hat sie damit zu getextet.

„Eemeeeeiishiiiin gureeeeeeesu, haaaaaaauuu suiiiiiiiiito za saaauuundo zaaaato seeebudo aaa horeeeekku laaaaaaiku miiiii!", sang Haruko voller Überzeugung das Lied, während Natsuko sich dezent an einer zweiten Stimme versuchte, doch das war nicht einfach, so schief wie Haruko sang.

Ayumi-chan: T_T Mein Amazing Grace~~ *heul*

Also führte Hirte Eigo seine Karaoke-Schäfchen, auch bekannt als Klasse #1 des ersten Jahres, zurück zur Akademie in ihr Klassenzimmer, wo Ohne Bällchen schon sehnsüchtig wartete.

Ayumi-chan: Mäh. (-.-) *motiviert sei*

Schliesslich holte das Känguru Luft und begann zu referieren.

„Hohou (歩法, Schrittechnik) ist eine der vier Arten des Shinigami-Kampfes, und somit essentiell für jeden Shinigami. Sie beinhaltet die Beinarbeit der Shinigami. Die Technik Shunpo (瞬歩, Blitzschritte), die es uns ermöglicht uns schneller zu bewegen als das Auge sieht, ist ebenfalls in diese Kategorie einzuordnen, ebenso wie unsere Fähigkeit in der Luft zu stehen. Die meisten Shinigami beherrschen diese beiden Techniken, da sie nicht sehr schwer zu erlernen sind, doch Perfektion in diesen Gebieten zu erlangen, gelingt manchmal nicht einmal einem Taichou. Im Grunde wird bei Hohou mit dem eigenen Reiryoku gearbeitet. Man komprimiert es um zum einen für einen kleinen Augenblick eine übergrosse Reibungskraft zu erzeugen, um im nächsten das Reiryoku explosionsartig freizusetzen, dass man genug Geschwindigkeit aufbauen kann. Das ist Shunpo. In der Luft stehen hingegen ist einfacher und wird uns in dem nächsten Jahr auch beschäftigen, dass ihr euer Reiryoku komprimieren und zu einer Standfläche in der Luft stabilisieren werdet."

Ayumi-chan: Ich les das gerade 1 : 1 auf dem Bleach-Wiki mit...(-.-')

_Kapitel 12:_

„Wir machen's einfach wie Ichigo oder jede gewöhnliche Mary-Sue! Wir können's einfach!", stellte die Andere ihre Masterplan-Theorie auf.

Autorin-san: Wirklich wunderbare These. Gut, dass ich da auch noch etwas mitzureden habe. (^^')

„Kiyone ist vorbeigekommen und hat sie mir gegeben, ich soll sie bis nächsten Montag lösen.", erklärte Mitsuki kurz und deutete dann auf Ayumis Stapel.

Diese Knirschte nur mit den Zähnen.

„Auch auf nächste Woche. Unohana-taichous Kanji-Aufgaben."

Autorin-san: Hach, das hat mir gerade den Tag versüsst. :D

Ayumi-chan: Ich wusste es! Du bist daran Schuld! Komm zurück damit ich mit diesen Blättern erschlagen kann!

„Vielleicht ist da ja mein Name? Willst du es nicht versuchen?"

„Ja, ich frag dich am besten bis morgen früh jeden Mist, der mir als Name einfällt.", meinte die Schülerin sarkastisch.

Ayumi-chan: Yume, Honou, Yume no Honou, Kakerlake, Rayearth, Sakura, Tsuki, Sode no Shirayuki, Zangetsu, Zabimaru, Ceres, Windom...*Luft hol*

Crescento Luna: Klar, rattere am besten alle dummen Namen runter, die dir noch einfallen. Nur das die Hälte schon als Zanpakutou existieren, die anderen unsinnig sind. Ich meine Traum, Flamme und Traumflamme passen nicht zu dir, Kakerlake ist sehr schmeichelhaft, angesichts dessen das ich ein Teil deiner Seele bin, Rayearth, Ceres und Windom hast du aus Magic Knight Rayearth geklaut...(-.-)

Autorin-san: Lass sie! Sie hat eben keine Fantasie! Die gehört mir :D

_Kapitel 14:_

Autorin-san: Was gab's gestern zum Frühstück?

Ayumi-chan: Miso-Suppe, Reis und Grüntee.

Autorin-san:Was gabs vorgestern?

Mitsuki-chan: Reis, Grüntee und Miso-Suppe :D

Autorin-san: Und am Tag davor?

Ayumi-chan: Grüntee, Miso-Suppe und Reis und jetzt halt die Klappe!

Ayumi-chan: *vorles* Natürlich hatten sie es wegen ihrem Zerstörungstrieb zuerst vernichtet und dann die Nährstoffe mit sich vereint, wie jeder Freuidianer sagen würde... Du hast das gerade nach der Philo-Stunde geschrieben, oder?

Autorin-san: ja. Aber woher weisst du das? o.0

Die Klasse starrte sie an, als wäre sie gerade grün geworden und hätte sich als Alien geoutet.

Langsam richtete sich das neuerliche Alien, die gar nicht grün war, obwohl die Blonden Haare wohl fürs Alien gereicht hätten, stellte sich gerader hin und sah entschuldigend zum Sensei.

Autorin-san: Das können wir schnell ändern. *grünen Farbtopf hervorholt*

Ayumi-chan: Untersteh dich.

Ihre Laune hob sich zusehends, vor allem als sie ganz leise Harukos ge...es sollte singen darstellen, aber das wäre eine Beleidigung für das Wort...auch Jaulen ist noch gnädig...

Jedenfalls musste sie lachen, als sie das hörte und sich vorstellte, was die Klasse im Moment wohl machte.

Wahrscheinlich die Ohren zuhalten und hoffen, dass es bald fertig war.

Oder mit Backsteinen werfen.

Autorin-san: Backsteine! Frische Backsteine! Kauft euch eure Backsteine!

„Hisagi-fukutaichou, ich hab eine Bitte.", meinte sie flehend.

Ihre Chibi-Augen wirkten. Sie hatte ihn beinahe an der Angel.

Gut, dass er vorbeigekommen war.

Schliesslich vertraute sie ihm.

Wenn er nüchtern war.

Mitsuki-chan: Und wenn er nicht nüchtern ist?

Ayumi-chan: Dann brauch ich eine Menge Klebeband.

_Kapitel 16:_

Ayumi-chan: *mit Briefen fächel* „Gut, dass Hisagi vorbeigekommen ist."

Autorin-san: Gut, dass er nüchtern war.

Ayumi-chan: (._.) Stimmt auch wieder...

Kuukaku: Ich hab den Standort auf der Karte angezeichnet und die liegt im Wohnzimmer auf dem Tisch. Schaut euch das an oder schreibt es ab. Auf jeden Fall stört mich nicht weiter mit meinem Gast! D: *abreg* Ach da war noch was...*Lämpchen aufgeh* *laut ruf* Oi! Nochmal zurückkommen! Ich war noch nicht fertig!

Kuukaku: Hast du schon ein Wahlfach gewählt?

Ayumi-chan: Jep. Chadou :D

Kuukaku: Bei dem Schürzenjäger von Kyouraku?!

Ayumi-chan: Woher weiss du da schon wieder? o.o?

Kuukaku: Soi Fon ist 'ne Tratschtante. XD

Ayumi-chan: „Kuukaku, du bist wie die grosse Schwester, die ich niemals hatte."

Kuukaku: Will ich doch mal hoffen. Denn zum Bruder fehlt mir ein Körperteil. XD

„Deine Kette...Sie ist...hübsch.", meinte Kuukaku dann nur.

Ayumi-chan: Erstaunlich, oder? Das Autorin-san so was schönes einfällt! Hat sie sicher irgendwo geklaut!

Autorin-san: Hey! Kingawa! Das kriegst du zurück!

So nickte sie einfach kurz und sah schnell auf ihre Uhr.

Ihre Vampire Knight Taschenuhr aus ihrer Handtasche verstand sich.

Ayumi-chan: Ne, Baka-(a)utorin! Die steht still!

Autorin-san: Ist doch egal! Du musst es einfach machen! Die Zeit kannst du auch an der Uhr direkt hinter Kuukaku ablesen, selbst baka!

Ayumi-chan: *vorles* Innerlich stellte sie sich dabei vor sie wäre Ulquiorra, sie hätte keine Emotion.

Sie war der Eisblock und der Eisblock war sie.

Nein, nicht Byakuya. Kälter.

Sie war...so kalt wie Ulquiorra.

Flüssiger Stickstoff.

Sie war flüssiger Stickstoff...Ulquiorras volle Emotionale Bandbreite stand ihr zur Verfügung.

XD Genial. Das wird komisch. Darf ich das auch mal vor Byakuya versuchen?

Autorin-san: Ausnahmsweise mal ne gute Idee, Baka-yumi. Byakkun hat sicher Freude am Spiegel. XD

Denn er war gerade dabei mit einem gestört winzigen Pinsel ein einzelnes Blatt herrlich bunten Origami-Papiers auf das bestehende Tor zu kleben.

Urahara: *Pinselt*

Ayumi-chan: *Yoruichi näher wink* *flüster* Hat er den Knick schon gefunden?

Yoruichi: *grins* *Kopf schüttel*

„Also..ich..ich..Sie..du..du musst wissen..Ich mag dich. Und zwar...sehr gerne!", gestand Mitsuki-chan rot wie eine schon lange überreife Tomate, die nun anfing von Magenta auf Violett zu wechseln.

Ayumi-chan: Bono Tomato, Bono Tomato, Bono, bono, uh! Tomato! Aka agete midori sagete Tomato-mato-mato! XD ( watch?v=G_uE5DXNhu0 )

Nun hatte sich der Staub auch gelegt und Patschi-taichou rannte seinem Fukutaichou nach, welche seine Reiatsu fressende Augenklappe geklaut hatte.

Patschi: YACHIRUUUU!

Yachiru: Fang mich doch Ken-chan~~3!

Einen Schritt durch das Tor später standen sie auch schon an einen völlig anderem Ort.

Einem Ayumi-chan ziemlich bekannten Ort.

Lachend sank Ayumi in sich zusammen.

Sie waren gerade an dem coolsten Ort der Welt gelandet, wo sie überhaupt hätten landen können.

Vor allem Urahara gehörte hier rein.

Ayumi&Urahara: *Mitten auf Lehrerpult stehen*

Ayumis Klasse: *Prüfung schreib* o.0 WTF?!

Ayumi-chan: *Spontaner Lachanfall* Haha, ihr schreibt ne Prüfung, und ich werd Shinigami! Ich sag euch wenn ich Hakuda beherrsch komm ich wieder xD

Autorin-san: Haha, jetzt raus und die Szene nochmal, sonst hat sie später nicht so einen Effekt!

[...], die Beiden landeten mitten im, zum Glück verlassenen, Mädchen-Klo.

Random-Mädchen: *Aus Klokabine tret* *Urahara sieht* *Kreisch* Uraharaaaaa!

Autorin-san: o.0? Tamara? Gehörst du nicht in die Kanti Musegg?

Viertel vor klingelte es zur Pause und die Türen öffneten sich.

Ayumi-chan: *fröhlich herumsitz*

Schüler die aus den Zimmern kommen: o.0? Dreh'n die hier nen Film?

Ihre Ärmel flatterten als sie fiel.

Es schien ihr gerade so langsam zu gehen, als sie sich wieder ins Gedächtnis rief, was Urahara ihr gesagt hatte.

Sie machte in der Luft einen Salto, damit sie mit ihren Füssen zuerst landete und versuchte ihr Reiryoku ausströmen zu lassen, um so mittels Reiatsu eine Standfläche zu schaffen, die sie zumindest verlangsamen würde.

BUM!

Ayumi-chan: Autsch! Bakautorin!

Autorin-san: *Kicher* Was kann ich dafür, dass du kein Hohou beherrschst und ich keine Mary-Sues schreibe? XD

Mitsuki-chan: Armer Tisch... (._.)

Ayumi-chan: *Vorsing*

„UWAAAAAHHHH!"

Ayumi-chan: *umdreh* Kannst du das lassen! *anschnauz*

Autorin-san: Nein :D

Draussen erwarteten sie ihre Freunde.

Ihr Zwilling, deren Tochter und eine andere Freundin, die sie zu ihrer Schwester erkoren hatte.

Alice: Fasching ist schon vorbei, dass weisst du Vivi?

Ayumi-chan: Ja, aber meine Klasse kann man nicht genug ärgern xD

_Kapitel 17:_

Und seit ihrem Erwachen verfolgten sie Bilder von Hollows und Viveca in dieser seltsamen Shinigamitracht. Jedenfalls hat das so ausgesehen und da ja auch noch dieses Urahara-Double, oder vielleicht sogar der Echte da war war es gar nicht so abwegig.

Das würde sie auf sicher googlen.

Ayumi-chan: Guu-gu-re-kasu! XD ( watch?v=K7BMb0_LJgI )

Melon: DfdB.(-.-)

Mitsuki-chan: o.0? Was das?

Ayumi-chan: Danke für den Beitrag.

Urahara: „Naja. Es sei denn, dein Zanpakutou hätte wie Benihime die Fähigkeit Seelen vom Körper zu trennen. Dann könnte ich es dir beibringen, was im besten Fall einige Stunden verlangen würde."

„Und im schlimmsten, so ohne Zanpakutou Monate, wobei Sie dann mit dem Kidou schneller sind."

Genervt sah die Blonde zum Hutträger.

Ayumi-chan: Und Benihime geht da nicht, oder was?

Urahara: Doch, aber Autorin-san hat es anders geschrieben 3

Ayumi-chan: BAKAUTORIN!

Autorin-san: Klappe, Bakayumi. Danke für die Unterstützung, Urahara-san. 3

Genervt blickte Ayumi-chan den abwartenden Urahara an, der sich still fragte, ob er was falsch gemacht hätte.

Urahara: *zur Autorin* Hab ich was falsch gemacht?

Autorin-san: Ne, die ist immer so.

Ayumi-chan: Ich versuche mich hier zu konzentrieren!(òó)

„Sie ist recht eigenwillig. Und gibt gerne Rätsel auf.", antwortete sie flüchtig und überlegte schon was die Worte bedeuten kö Weise versiegelt...Reikai, oder?

Einigkeit zwischen den Seelen...So weit sie wusste war sie nicht Schizophren.

Noch nicht.

Wenn's so weiterging mit Crescento Lunas Rätseln, könnte sie sich gut vorstellen eine zweite Persönlichkeit auszubilden, um ihr beim Rätseln zu helfen.

Ayumi-chan: Teile des Herzens haben sich zu vereinen

in Ayumis Inneren: *für alle hörbar* ...das überspringen wir am besten gleich.

Urahara-san: „Überlege doch einmal was deine Crescento Luna ist...", meinte er geheimnisvoll und trank seinen Tee.

Ayumi-chan: Toll, noch einer. Als ob mir Luna nicht genug Kopfschmerzen bescheren würde.

2. Stimme: Genau!

Was war Crescento Luna denn?

Nervig, das stand fest.

Verdreht.

Eigenwillig.

Crescento Luna: *genervt smile* Ich bin aber immer noch nur ein Teil eurer Seele. :)

: Ich auch! :D

'Den Herzensplitter dem Problem zuzuführen und gezielt zu trennen', musste demnach heissen, ihr Zanpakutou auf das Fussgelenk legen und dann...

Ja, was dann?

Gezielt trennen...

Vielleicht klappte ja die Hau-Drauf-Methode.

Ayumi-chan: *mit Luna auf Knöchel schlag* AU!

Fuss: *abbrech*

Ayumi-chan: Ja, vielen Dank auch Bakautorin. (-.-)

Autorin-san: Ich bin nicht die, die ein Zanpakutou auf einen sowieso schon kaputten Knöchel schlägt!

Ayumi-chan: Nein, aber die die mich dazu zwingt.

Autorin-san: Jep, da hast du recht. Und verdient hast es auch. x)

Die Blonde machte grosse Augen.

Ehm... Ja... und weitere unzusammenhängende Silben wirbelten in ihren Gedanken umher.

Sie sah im Moment nicht nur ihre Uhr, nein, da hing noch eine Hand dran.

An der Hand hing ein Arm, am Arm ein Rumpf am Rumpf noch Beine, noch ein Arm und ein Kopf.

Ayumi-chan: WAHHHH! EINE LEICHE!

Autorin-san: Ja, klar, und zwar deine jetzt gleich, Bakayumi.(-.-)

_Kapitel 18:_

Ayumi-chan: Ne, Matsumoto-san! Hilfst du mir meine Oma in Rukon zu finden?

Matsumoto: Klar!

Mitsuki-chan: Und ihre Arbeit?

Matsumoto: Arbeit? Welche Arbeit? *auf leeren Schreibtisch deut*

Ayumi-chan: Die hier. *Schrank aufmach*

Papierkram: *aus Schrank fall*

Matsumoto: Ich seh nichts. Geh'n wir! *Mädchen aus Büro schieb*

Der Wirt brachte ihnen das gewünschte und Ayumi hatte ihr Bier schnell geleert.

Sofort schenkte Matsumoto ihr Sake ein.

Ayumi-chan: *austrink*

Matsumoto: *einschenk*

Ayumi-chan: *austrink*

Matsumoto: *einschenk*

Ayumi-chan: *austrink*

Matsumoto: Und wie findest du es hier in Seireitei?

Ayumi-chan: *Stock nüchtern* Ohne Bällchen müsste nicht sein. (-.-)

Matsumoto: Mou! Du bist ja noch Stock nüchtern!

_Kapitel 19:_

Unter ihnen auch Schnorrergami, der sich extrem ins Kampfgetümmel warf.

Mit lauter Stimme trieb er die restlichen Shinigami an, während er die Schüler evakuierte.

Schnorrergami: *herumbrüll*

Autorin-san: *Ziegelstein nehm und Schnorrergami eins überbrat*

Mitsuki-chan: Nice one!

Ayumi-chan: Für einmal hast du mal was richtig gemacht, Bakautorin. (^_^)b

Zanjutsutraining:

Ayumi-chan: *voll dabei* *Schwert fuchtelt*

Mitsuki-chan: *mit Zanpakutou Kohl schneidet*

Hakudatraining:

Mitsuki-chan: *Karate-Kicks und Schläge verteilt*

Ayumi-chan: *Okonomiyakiteig mischt und anbrät*

Nach der Schule:

Beide: *mampf*

Autorin: Ihr beide seid echt verfressen...Hey! Gebt mir auch eins!

Nächster Take:

Schüler: HOLLOWANGRIFF!

Hollows erscheinen vor Viveca-chan und Laura-chan

Mitsuki-chan: Was wollt ihr?

Hollows: Okonomiyaki!

Ayumi-chan: Klar, bedient euch. Wir haben sowieso zuviel gemacht.

Autorin-san: Man, ey! Ihr seid echt verfressen! Das sollte eine dramatische Szene werden und ihr...Hey! Überlasst mir auch welche!

Nochmal nächster Take:

Hollows erscheinen wieder vor den beiden:

Mitsuki-chan: Wollt ihr wieder Okonomiyaki?

Hollows: *Kopfschüttel*

Ayumi-chan: Was wollt ihr dann?

Hollows: MAOAM!

Mädchen: rofl

Im folgenden Take:

Hollows: *Sabber*

Ayumi-chan: Was wollt ihr von uns?

Hollows: Macha-Schokoladen-kuchen!

Ayumi-chan: (-.-) Falscher Kontinent, die gibt's in Zürich im Café Miyuko

Autorin-san: Kingawa! Keine Schleichwerbung!

Take „Wir haben aufgehört zu zählen":

Akademie Gelände:

Hollows: *Mit braunen und grünen Kuchenresten beschmiert sei*

Autorin-san: Wo habt ihr den Kuchen auch wieder her?!

Ayumi-chan: Café Miyuko (^^)

Autorin: Ihr habt mir hoffentlich was übrig gelassen!

Ayumi-chan&Hollows: Nö

Autorin-san: *vor Wut schäum* Ich geb's auf! Die Szene kriegen wir nie hin! Und ich hab nicht mal KUCHEN! (TT_TT)

Ayumi-chan: *vorles* So sollte ihr ende also aussehen?

Von einem niederen Hollow gekillt?

Nicht gerade Mary-Sue-haft...

Hey! Bakautorin! Schreib das um! Ich will verdammt nochmal ne Sue sein!

Autorin-san: Nur. Über. Meine. Leiche.

Ayumi-chan: Lässt sich einrichten (^^)

Wieso sahen Hollows für die immer so aus wie süsse, kleine, niedliche, verlorene Welpen?!

Mitsuki-chan: Ja, das ist mies.

Autorin-san: Das geht so: Ja, wieso waren sie aber so böse, gemeine, fiese Killermaschinen? Sie sahen doch so süss aus! Wieso brachten sie Ayumi nicht endlich um? Dann wär ich sie los!

Ayumi-chan: Danke für die Blumen. Jetzt weiss ich wenigstens wie seeeeehhhr du mich magst.

Autorin-san: Für dich immer noch 'Sie'.

Ayumi-chan: Nur. Über. Meine. Leiche.

Autorin-san: Lässt sich einrichten. 3

Mitsuki sah Ayumis Verzweiflung. Sie stand ihr fast mit dickem, schwarzem Edding auf die Stirn geschrieben.

Autorin-san: So. Fertig. *Stift verschliess*

Ayumi-chan: (-.-) Falls du nicht lesen kannst, da steht _fast._

Autorin-san: Sicher kann ich lesen. Das braucht man für's Gymnasium-Abschlussjahr. Ob ich lesen will ist ne andere Frage. :D

_Kapitel 20:_

„Hallöchen, meine Damen.", flötete der überglückliche Kyouraku-taichou überschwänglich, als Ayumi und Mitsuki eintraten.

Ayumi-chan: *überkoch* *explodier*

Mitsuki-chan: Pfui, was für ne Sauerei!

Autorin-san: Deshalb meinte ich ja, das gäb ne zu grosse Sauerei!

Englisch:

Eigo-sensei: Bitte sprecht aus was an der Tafel steht.

Klasse: Taimu weeitsu foa nou wan.

Ayumi-chan: *lauter headdesk*

Mitsuki-chan: Ohrenkrebs! Das heisst 'time waits for no one'!

Ayumi(Gedanken): Im Nachhinein hätte sie sich wohl doch besser leise vom Acker gemacht,[...]

Autorin-san: Ach ne. Wie kommste darauf? Hast du deinen IQ gefunden?

Ayumi-chan: Ne, ich hab mir den IQ aus deinen Mordplänen geklaut, denen fehlt er ja offensichtlich. (^^)

Kyouraku: „Die 1bantai gibt in einem Monat eine grössere Teeparty als ihre normale Monatliche."

Ayumi-chan: Da wird sich Yachiru aber freuen. (^^')

Mitsuki-chan: Wieso denn?

Ayumi-chan: Weil sie auch bei den Regulären immer den ganzen Kuchen klaut. (-.-)

„Na, dann werde ich nie Rangoffizier.", bemerkte Ayumi abschätzig.

Autorin-san: Das sagst du.

Ayumi-chan: Und du spoilerst gerade deine eigene Story.

Autorin-san: Ich meinte eigentlich sollte ich dich einfach so in den Shinigami Chor stecken. (^^)

Ayumi-chan: Bitte, nicht. (-.-)

Autorin-san: *Seireitei Communication liest* Was ist denn das für nen Scheiss? 'Die Geschichte des unverstandenen, ultra-attraktiven 19seki der 6bantai, Hanagawa Hitomaru'?!

Kyouraku: „Wisst ihr schon wohin genau?"

Mitsuki-chan: Ne, leider wissen wir nicht wohin die Exkursion geht.

Autorin-san: Ich schon (^_^)

Ayumi-chan: Klappe, Bakautorin. (-.-) Ist logisch, da du die Geschichte schreibst.

Autorin-san: Bloss neidisch, Bakayumi.

„Da eure Noten in bestimmten Fächern nicht den Standarts entsprechen.", begann er, wobei er schon den Ersten Einspruch seitens Ayumi erdulden musste.

Ayumi-chan: Klappe, No Balls!

Bällchen: o.0?

Mitsuki-chan: Keine Sorge, sie ist grad einfach wütend, weil sie nicht gegen Autorin-san gewinnen kann. (^^)

Der Mann ignorierte sie.

„...daher habe ich den Soutaichou zu rate gezogen..."

Mitsuki-chan: Du hast was du ver*******, sch**** No Balls!

Ayumi-chan: Keine Sorge, ich hab sie nur kurzfristig angesteckt. (^^)

Grossgewachsen, schwarze, fettige, in einem Pagenschnitt geschnittene Haare, unter der Uniform schimmerte statt der blauen Shitagi ein grünes, enganliegendes Etwas, seine Arme waren mit weissen Bandagen verbunden.

Die Mädchen erstarrten.

Mitsuki-chan: ROCK LEE!

Ayumi-chan: Okay, Bakautorin, das geht gegen das Fandom in welchem du schreibst.

Autorin-san: Gar nicht. Ich quäle euch nur ein bisschen :D

Auf jeden Fall war der Grund etwa ein Meter 90 gross, hatte dunkel-türkise, etwas längere, strubbelige Haare, die er hinten in einen Rattenschwanz gebunden hatte, trug die Uniform so wie man sie zu tragen hatte und ein waldgrünes Zanpakutou war in seinem Obi befestigt.

Unbekannter Junge: Hallo, mein Name ist Rock Lee.

Mitsuki-chan: Echt? Dann fehlen dir aber schwarze Haare, buschige Augenbrauen, die Topffrisur und das grüne etwas.

Ayumi-chan: Solange du mir nicht mit der Kraft der Jugend anfängst.

Lee: Aber die Kraft der...

Ayumi-chan: Ich. Sagte. Nicht.

Mitsuki-chan: Ich nenn dich trotzdem buschige Augenbraue :D

Eine Wutfalte bildete sich an Ayumis Stirn, als sie kurzerhand rief „Hadou no 33, Soukatsui!" und einen blauen Strahl auf die nächstgelegene Zielscheibe schoss.

Zeilscheibe: *keinen Kratzer abbekomm*

Takeru-kun: Also Kidou... (^^')

Ayumi-chan: NEIN, IST ES NICHT! *diesmal Soukatsui auf Takeru schiess*

Takeru-kun: *brenn*

Mitsuki-chan: Es klappt ja doch. (^^)

Vielleicht konnte sie sogar mit dieser seltsamen Gabe, die ihr im Moment gerade Ayumis Erinnerungen und Takeru-kuns Sehnsucht nach der Nähe ihrer Mama zeigte, etwas erreichen, wenn sie sie nur zu beherrschen wüsste.

Mitsuki-chan: Takeru-kun! Ich bitte dich! Denk was Jugendfreies! Ich versuche zu denken!

Takeru-kun: „In Ordnung. Ayumi, Mitsuki. Jedenfalls bringt nicht viel wenn wir nur noch 20 Minuten trainieren, also sage ich, wir fangen morgen mit Mitsuki und Zanjutsu an. Ayumi kann unterdessen bei dieser anderen Person Nachhilfe nehmen."

Ayumi-chan: Morgen ist Samstag. Dann kommen wir _nicht_ an die Schule. (-.-)

Mitsuki-chan: Ich glaube du meintest Montag, ne?

Takeru-kun: Ach wir haben Freitag? Ayumi-chan gehst du mit mir auf ein Date?

Ayumi-chan: NEIN. (^^)

Isane: „So, Unohana-taichou hat schon neue Aufgaben für dich Ayumi. Und Kiyone erwartet dich, Mitsuki."

Ayumi-chan: Nein! (TT_TT)

Mitsuki-chan: Keine Sorge, das wird schon wieder. (^^')

Isane: Kiyone hat noch welche für dich.

Mitsuki-chan: NEIN! (TT_TT)


	23. Chapter 21

Marina-chan: Konnichiwa, an diesem mehr oder weniger schönen Nichiyoubi(Sonntag).

Mizuki-chan: Wieso mehr oder weniger?

Marina-chan: Weil ich noch nicht nach draussen geschaut hab 3

Mizuki-chan: Okeee... Sind das Kürbis Montblanc da?

Marina-chan: Jep, das ist auch der Grund wieso das Kapi verspätet kommt. Ich hatte Schule, war bis am Mittwoch krank und hab gestern Montblanc gemacht... :D

Mizuki-chan: Ah. Darf ich die Kapitel Anmerkungen sagen? (*.*)

Marina-chan: Klar.

Mizuki-chan: YAY! Okay, Shinai ist das Bambusschwert im Kendou. Die Chuuou Shijuuroku(中央四十六, Chūō Shijūroku) das ist der japanische Begriff für die Central 46. Chuuou Shijuuroku Shitsu ist deren Versammlungsort. Kidoushuu Soushi und Dai Kidou Chou sind die beiden Titel des Leiters des Kidou-Corps.

Marina-chan: Ich hab das Gefühl wir spoilern gerade das Kapi.

Mizuki-chan: Egal 3

Marina-chan: Hast Recht. Viel Spass mit dem Kapi. Wir haben nichts mehr zu sagen.

*Montblanc hinstell*

_Kapitel 21: Die Auswahl oder 'Wieso nochmal genau wollten sie einen Erstklässler von zwei Wochen für diesen Job?!'_

Die Woche fing wieder mal gut an für die Klasse #1. Ein Montag Morgen mit leider ausgeführten Deutsch-, Japanisch- und Hollowkunde-Stunden konnte einem alle Lebensgeister abtöten.

Auch wenn man sie über's Wochenende gerade erst wieder zum Leben erweckt hatte.

Auch die folgende Zanjutsu-Stunde erheiterte Mitsuki-chan nicht wirklich, da sie im Gegensatz zu ihrer Mama keinerlei Fertigkeiten in diesem Bereich besass und genau wie ihre Mama es hasste zu failen.

Wobei Ayumi gerade Spass daran hatte, Haruko, die sonst Mitsukis Partnerin war, nach allen Regeln des Zanjutsu zu vermöbeln.

Mitsuki würde wohl erst in der nächsten Stunde etwas Spass haben, wenn sie Kidou hatten, aber auch nur wenn sie nicht wieder die beiden ersten Sprüche wiederholten...

Sie seufzte.

Sie wollte nicht einmal mehr Kohl schneiden, da sie Angst hatte Hollows damit anzuziehen.

Hörbar atmete sie auf, als Ohne Balla die Stunde beendete.

Die beiden Männer mit verhülltem Gesicht hinter ihr am Rand des Trainingsfeldes bemerkte sie dabei nicht.

Ayumi jedoch schon. Kaum hatte sie ihr Shinai abgegeben fiel ihr Blick auf die beiden Gestalten.

Ihrer Kleidung nach schienen es Mitglieder des Kidou-Corps zu sein.

Da zog Snowballs schon alle Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich.

„So, heute haben wir auf Befehl der Chuuou 46 wir unseren Lehrplan zu verlassen und diese Lektion einen neuen Spruch zu lernen.", meinte der Sensei zerknirscht.

Man sah richtig, wie sehr es ihm gegen den Strich ging, das nicht alles in seiner Ordnung voran ging.

„Es ist nicht schlimm, wenn ihr ihn nicht beherrscht, da wir uns nur heute einmalig damit befassen werden. Aber der Befehl lautete, allen Klassen diesen Spruch einmalig zu zeigen und zu ermitteln wer die Eignung zu diesem Kidou hat."

Er deutete zu den verhüllten Gestalten.

„Sie werden jene ermitteln. Also wenn ihr denkt, ihr könnt es, hebt eure Hand. Falls sie sich die Mühe machen, vorbei zu kommen, könnte es sein, dass ihr es geschafft habt."

Die beiden Blondinen sahen einander an.

Besser kein Aufsehen erregen.

Also nicht dem Auftrag folgen.

Mit einem Nicken zeigte Mitsuki, dass sie ihre Mama verstanden hatte, ihrer Gabe sei Dank, die wieder einmal funktionierte, und sah wieder zu Ohne Balla.

Der erklärte gerade umständlich das Kidou.

So umständlich, dass eine der verhüllten Gestalten den Kopf schüttelte und vortrat.

„So haben die doch gar keine Chance!", meinte die weibliche Stimme der Gestalt und wandte sich mit einer simpleren Erklärung an die Schüler.

Die beiden Mädchen konnten problemlos folgen, taten aber nichts dergleichen.

Nur leider ging das nur in den ersten fünf Minuten gut, bis Oonabara bemerkte, dass sie es nicht einmal versuchten und sie deswegen zusammenstauchte.

Eine gefühlte Stunde von Oonabaras Geschrei später, die leider nur eine Viertelstunde der Realität entsprach, trotzdem klingelten Ayumi und Mitsuki die Ohren von dieser Schimpftirade, blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als das Kidou auszuprobieren.

Lust- und motivationslos befolgten sie die Anweisung, die sie von der Frau gekriegt hatten und taten so, als ob sie sich Mühe gaben.

Jedenfalls Mitsuki-chan.

Bei Ayumi sah man ihrem Gesicht an, dass sie es absolut alles andere als Ernst nahm.

Man hörte es auch hin und wieder knallen, aber das kam leider nicht von Ayumi, sondern von allen möglichen Klassenkameraden von ihnen. Haruko allen voran mit neun explodierten Versuchen.

Wer wollte mehr bieten?

Der Zweitplatzierte, Tama Kuromoto, holte schnell auf, er war schon bei sieben.

Natsuko hielt sich dabei im Hintergrund mit keinem explodiertem Versuch.

Als Kuromoto schliesslich 15 Explosionen vollbracht hatte, er hatte Natsuko bei zwölf eingeholt und auch noch gleich überholt, griff die Frau wieder ein.

„In Ordnung. Alle, bei welchen es schon explodiert ist, dürfen gehen."

Schon war die Hälfte der Schüler gegangen.

Auf dem Areal standen noch elf Schüler, unter ihnen Mitsuki, die so tat, als ob sie es ernsthaft versuchte und eher erprobte, ob sie den ersten Fesselspruch Sai sternförmig hinkriegte, Natsuko, deren Kidou irgendwie Punktförmig blieb und Ayumi, deren Kidou ständig die Form änderte.

Von Sternförmig, zu Sichelmondförmig, zu Scheibenförmig über peitschen- oder seilartig zurück zu Sichelmondförmig.

Von dem Moment an, begann es Ayumi Spass zu machen.

Aus Spass begann sie das Kidou langsam aber sicher zu den Kanji ihres Namens zu formen und summte fröhlich vor sich hin, da das ganz sicher nicht die Aufgabe war.

Vielleicht sollte sie das im Unterricht öfter machen. Ihren Kidou individuelle Formen geben. Würde aus jeden Fall mehr Spass machen als Snowballs Unterricht.

Dass es alles andere als unauffällig wäre, ignorierte sie wie so oft wieder mal.

Auf der andern Seite des Areals, die Stunde würde bald zu Ende sein, war die Frau von der Kidou-Corps an Mitsuki heran getreten.

„Hübsches Sai, aber würdest du vielleicht den Auftrag ausführen? Ich erklär's dir nochmal falls du es vorhin nicht verstanden hast."

Erschrocken fuhr Mitsuki zusammen und übertrug aus Versehen die Fesselung auf die Verhüllte.

Diese zuckte nicht mal mit der Wimper, zerbrach die Fesseln mit einer kleinen wegscheuchenden Handbewegung und sah Mitsuki wieder an.

Sie sollte wohl aufgeben, schliesslich würde die Stunde nicht mehr lange dauern und in so kurzer Zeit könnte sie das Kidou ja schlecht beherrschen lernen.

Unter stechendem Blick der fremden Frau begann Mitsuki nun den Spruch und brachte nach ein paar Sekunden eine Kugel hin, auch wenn deren Form recht instabil war, da immer wieder ein Ausläufer aus der Kugelform herausbrechen wollten.

Bei Ayumi sah die Situation erheiternder aus.

Sie war dazu übergegangen, da ihr die Kanji zu kompliziert waren, ihren Namen in Hiragana zu schreiben und diese wie ein Mobile vor sich schweben zu lassen, während sie den Kanji einen zweiten Versuch gönnte.

Bei 「川」'gawa' hatte sie wenig Probleme, 「金」'kin' schon ein bisschen mehr.「歩」'Ayumi' hingegen schien ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit zu sein. Ihr wollte die schräge Linie einfach nicht mehr gelingen.

In ihrem letzten, verzweifelten Versuch schaffte sie es schliesslich, aber kaum zehn Sekunden später rief Snowballs das Ende der Lektion aus, weshalb Ayumi ihre Hiragana und Kanji mit kleinen Explosionen verschwinden liess.

Dass ihre Explosionen aber, statt Rauch und Asche, Azurblauen Glitzer hinterliessen, wollte ihr so gar nicht gefallen, weshalb sie schnell mit der Hand wedelte, unter dem Vorwand ihr wäre heiss geworden, und versuchte den Glitzer aus der Luft zu bekommen.

Dass der Glitzer an ihr kleben würde, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Wobei das eher ihre kleinste Sorge war, war sie doch nie von einem der beiden Kidou-Corps-Angehörigen bemerkt worden.

Ihre Sorge galt eher Mitsuki, die von dieser Frau belagert wurde.

Ohne viel nachzudenken ging die Blonde deshalb herüber, schnappte sich die Hand ihrer Tochter, verbeugte sich kurz um keinen Ärger zu kriegen und rauschte ab, um Mitsuki zu Takeru-kun zu bringen, der Heute ihre Zanjutsu-Nachhilfe machte.

Treffpunkt war vor der Akademie, wie das letzte Mal.

Der Türkishaarige wartete bereits. Und Ayumi hatte bereits ein Date mit ihrer Nee-chan, weshalb sie ihr Töchterlein bei dem Viertklässler liess und schnurstracks an Jidanbou vorbei durchs Hakutoumon zum Anwesen der Shiba lief.

„Kuukaku-nee!", rief Ayumi fröhlich winkend der Schwarzhaarigen zu, die sie bereits vor dem Tor zu ihrem Anwesen erwartete.

„Hey, Kleine.", meinte die Angesprochene gut gelaunt als sie die Blonde in den Schwitzkasten nahm, aus welchem sie sich immer noch nicht befreien konnte.

So wie sie die Jüngere gerade hielt, zerrte sie sie in das Anwesen.

Erst da liess sie sie los.

„Ich höre, du hast Schwierigkeiten mit Hakuda.", meinte die Ältere grinsend, „Gut, dass das meine Spezialität ist."

Sie befanden sich, Ayumis Orientierungssinn nach, unter dem eigentlichen Haus in einem Trainingsraum.

„So und jetzt machst du mir alles nach!", erklärte Ayumis Onee-chan und begann die Luft zu Boxen und Kicks zu verteilen.

Nach wenigen Minuten sah sie aber, dass es nichts brachte.

„Gut, das passt ja schon.", meinte sie zufrieden.

„Schliesslich habe ich mal Jiu-Jitsu gemacht. Auch wenn es etwa zehn Jahre her ist.", sagte Ayumi jetzt schon recht erschöpft am Boden sitzend.

Ihr Atem ging keuchend.

„Mag sein. Aber deine Kondition ist für n Arsch! Ab heute wirst du jeden Morgen vor dem Frühstück zehn Runden um die Akademie joggen und 50 Liegestütz machen."

Kuukaku fixierte die Blonde mit einem Blick der keinen Widerspruch duldete.

Trotzdem versuchte die Schülerin es.

„Wisst du mich umbringen, Kuukaku-nee?! Ausserdem kann ich nicht um die 4bantai laufen? Das ist näher."

„Du wirst das Training absolvieren! Und die 4bantai ist sogar noch besser, da sie noch grösser ist. Ich dachte eigentlich, ich schone dich ein wenig, aber ich sehe, du willst dich verbessern."

Schock fror Ayumis Gesichtszüge ein.

Hatte sie gerade ihr Todesurteil selbst unterschrieben?!

„Also, weiter geht's! Jetzt machst du einfach nochmal die Abfolge von vorhin und ich korrigiere."

Die Blonde seufzte ergeben und machte sich daran, die Übungen zu wiederholen.

Ständig fand Kuukaku etwas an ihrer Haltung oder ihren Schlägen auszusetzen, so dass, als sie das nächste Mal Pause machte, Ayumi beinahe keine Luft mehr bekam.

Die Schwarzhaarige lachte, als sie ihre kleine Schwester so sah.

„Du hast wirklich keine Kondition, ne? Ich lass Shiroganehiko was zu trinken bringen.", meinte sie und rief mit irrsinnig lauter Stimme nach den Diener.

Die Schülerin murmelte sich in der Zeit selbst zu: „Als ich noch lebte, hatte ich noch weniger Kondition, von sportlich kann man bei mir überhaupt nicht reden, nicht mal richtig gute Noten hatte ich. Ich war Unterdurchschnitt..."

Da kam auch schon wieder die Schwarzhaarige in den Raum und vertrieb Ayumis Emowolke.

„So wie's aussieht, muss ich das Training erhöhen. Dasselbe wie am Morgen machst du jetzt auch Abends. Und wehe du machst es nicht, dann bekommst du es mit mir zu tun!", erklärte die Shiba überzeugt und schlug sich mit der linken Hand auf die Brust.

Gequält sah Ayumi zur Älteren.

Wenn sie dieses Training durchstand, würde sie nie mehr Probleme haben bei den praktischen Teilen in der Akademie.

Wieder lachte Kuukaku.

„Aber jetzt machen wir erst mal ne Pause. Wenn du mir ohnmächtig wirst, hilft mir das herzlich wenig."

Da kam auch schon Shiroganehiko, vermutete Ayumi jedenfalls, vielleicht war es aber auch Koganehiko, da sie sie immer noch nicht unterscheiden konnte und servierte den Beiden Tee auf einem von ihm mitgebrachten Tisch.

„Morgen, sagtest du, kannst du erst später kommen, nicht? Dann machen wir es so. Du kommst nur alle zwei Tage und dafür machst du am anderen Tag nochmals alle Übungen durch, die ich dir am Tag davor gezeigt habe. Okay?"

Fragend sah die Shiba zur Schülerin.

„Und wehe du machst es nicht. Dann nehm ich dich doppelt so hart dran mit dem Training wie sonst.", ergänzte sie noch mit teuflischem Lächeln.

Ängstlich nickte Ayumi.

Alles, nur nicht Kuukaku-nee verärgern. Das käme sogar schlechter als Patschi-taichou zum Zweikampf herausfordern.

Vielleicht auch nicht. Patschi hatte ja leider noch beide Arme, aber beides war in etwa gleichbedeutend mit dem Tod für die Schülerin.

„Auf jeden Fall wird das mit dem Training heut' nichts mehr. Wie läufts mit der Exkursion?"

Erstaunt sah Ayumi zu ihrer Nee-san.

„Woher weisst du davon?"

Auch dieses Mal lachte sie nur und tat es mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung ab.

„Soi Fon ist ne schreckliche Tratschtante. Zumindest in ihrer Division. Und ich hab gute Drähte in die 2bantai."

„Yoruichi und Urahara sei dank, nicht?", fragte Ayumi frech.

„Jep und niemand geringeres."

Nun lachten beide Frauen.

Am nächsten Morgen sass Ayumi keuchend in der Kantine der 4bantai. Ihre Motivation lag am Boden. Nicht nur, dass es Dienstag war und somit einer der blödsten Tage der Woche für Ayumi, da leider Hakuda, Zanpakutou-Kommunikation, Konsou, Englisch und Hohou auf dem Stundenplan standen.

Nein, heute Morgen war die Blonde um drei Uhr früh aufgestanden, da sie nicht wusste, wie lange es dauern würde, ihre zehn Runden um das Gelände der 4bantai zu machen. Geschweige denn konnte sie ein gutes Tempo halten, da ihre Kondition wirklich am Boden war.

Dann waren da noch die 50 Liegestütz, die ihre Pudding-Arme zu geschmolzene-Butter-Arme verarbeiteten.

Jetzt, inzwischen war sieben Uhr, mühte sie sich damit ab, überhaupt zu ihrem Frühstück zu kommen.

Heute gab es Misosuppe, Grüntee und Reis.

Doch bevor sie überhaupt zu ihrem ersten Bissen kam, da ihre Hände so zitterten, war es schier unmöglich, stürmte Isane herein und schickte Ayumi mit laut grummelndem Magen in die Akademie.

Niedergeschlagen liess sie sich an ihrem Pult in der ersten Reihe am Fenster nieder und verfluchte wiedermal ihr Leben...ihren Tod.

„Life sucks and then you die...oder wär es nicht eher: Death sucks harder?"

Selbst Mitsuki-chan neben ihr hörte Ayumi nur mit halbem Ohr zu.

„Weisst du was? Takeru-kun hat mir erzählt, dass seine Klasse in Kidou dasselbe machen musste wie unsere. Und sie haben auch keine Richtige Erklärung dafür bekommen!", erzählte die Kleinere ihrer Mama aufgeregt.

„Ich mach mir aber eher Sorgen um dich. Du hast die Tusse, ja, neben dir gehabt."

Motivationslos hatte Ayumi ihren Kopf zum Pult rechts von ihr gedreht.

Mitsuki wollte gerade erwidern, da kam Ohne Bällchen schon hereingeplatzt.

„Hinsetzen! Ruhe!"

Hinter ihm kam die Tusse von gestern.

„Ginkawa, du gehst mit der Abgesandten der Chuuou Shijuuroku mit!"

Besorgt sah Ayumi ihrer Tochter zu, wie sie langsam aufstand, aber noch bevor sie richtig stand, hatte die verhüllte Frau das Wort ergriffen.

„Nicht Ginkawa, sondern die andere Blonde, Kingawa.", sagte sie ruhig und sachlich.

Ayumi schluckte, erhob sich und folgte der Frau.

In ihrem Rücken die neidischen Blicke ihrer Klasse, besonders von Haruko und der besorgte Blick ihrer Tochter.

„Das mit der Tusse hab ich gehört."

Verdattert sah sie zu der Frau vor ihr und lief rot an.

„Naja, das ist sooo...Ich und Mitsuki-chan möchten eine möglichst normale Schulzeit durchleben ohne viel Aufsehen zu erregen...", versuchte sich Ayumi herauszureden.

„Schon gut, in dem Sinn wär' ich ja wirklich ne Tusse. Verrätst du mich auch wieso?", meinte die Frau vor ihr Schlicht, während sie weiter den Weg angab.

„Weil das Leben als Shinigami auch so schon gefährlich genug ist, wir sind erst seit zwei Wochen hier in Soul Society."

Die Verhüllte nickte verständnisvoll.

„Trotzdem möchte ich dich bitten, dein Bestes zu geben, denn dieser Test ist sehr wichtig und könnte dich vor einem frühzeitigen Tod als Shinigami bewahren."

Ohne zu wissen, was sie darauf erwidern sollte, wurde Ayumi weiter geleitet in den Versammlungsraum in der 1bantai.

„Ich glaube es sind alle, Soutaichou.", sagte die Frau, als sie die Schülerin vorne abgeliefert hatte und zog sich zurück.

Dann erhob der Soutaichou das Wort.

„Ich erkläre das nur einmal. Deshalb hört gut zu. Der Kidou-Corps meldete letzte Woche leider den Tod eines sehr wichtigen Mitgliedes, durch einen der in der letzten Zeit öfters anfallenden Hollowübergriffe hier in Seireitei. Deshalb hat die Chuuou Shijuuroku entschieden die talentiertesten Anwärter aus der Akademie zu vergleichen und somit zu ermitteln, wer die grösste Eignung dazu hätte, diesen Posten zu übernehmen. Ihr werdet nun alle zu ihnen vorgelassen. Seid euch dessen bewusst, dass dies eine grosse Ehre ist.", erklärte er in grollender Stimme.

Sobald er seine Ansprache beendet hatte, wurde die Gruppe aus dem, wie immer, dunklen Versammlungsraum in von zwei Verhüllten weiter geführt.

Sie mussten sich beeilen, um den Anschluss an ihre Begleiter nicht zu verlieren und sah nur wenig von dem an was sie vorbeigeführt wurde.

Erst als sie in einen quadratischen Innenhof traten, wurden sie langsamer.

In dessen Mitte befand sich ein See mit einem Häuschen in der Mitte und einem Steg zu dem Häuschen hin.

Einer der Verhüllten ging voraus auf den Steg und der andere schickte die Schüler in Einerreihe hinter diesem her.

Ayumi trat als letztes in den überdachten Durchgang.

Sie schluckte, als sie fieberhaft versuchte sich zu erinnern, was sie über diesen Ort wusste.

Der Chuuou Shijuuroku Shitsu war der Versammlungsort der Regierung von Seireitei.

Hier wurden sie Urteile gefällt.

Urahara und Tessai wurden hier verurteilt.

Hitsugaya und Soujirou Kusaka wurden hier zum Zweikampf aufgefordert, da sie dasselbe Zanpakutou hatten.

Aizen wird hier verurteilt werden.

Im Moment fühlte sich Ayumi, wie eine Schwerverbrecherin auf dem Weg zu ihrem Endgültigen Todesurteil.

Nach dem Steg führte der Weg sie eine Treppe runter in einen achteckigen Saal.

Banner hingen an den Wänden.

Die Mitglieder der Chuuou 46 waren nicht sichtbar. Gut versteckt hinter ihren Sichtschützen, beobachteten sie die eintretenden Schüler, die eingeschüchtert unten ihre Plätze in der freien Fläche einnahmen und zu den zwei Reihen an Shinigami, die sie umringten und den sechs Richtern vor ihnen blickten.

Als alle endlich unten angekommen waren und sich einigermassen zu einer Gruppe zusammen gestellt hatten, fing der verhüllte Mann, der das Schlussendlich gebildet hatte, an zu sprechen.

Er stand mit dem Rücken zu den sechs Richtern und sah zur Gruppe.

„Ihr werdet nun das Kidou, dass euch gestern beigebracht wurde, wieder vorführen. Nur diesmal sollt ihr es in eine peitschenähnliche Form bringen."

Wieder schluckte Ayumi. Sie betete, dass einer der älteren es besser konnte als sie.

Es müsste doch so sein!

Doch nach all dem was diese Woche geschehen war, war sie sich überhaupt nicht mehr sicher, ob das offensichtliche und logische auch eintreffen würde, also vertraute sie lieber auf Gott oder den König der Soul Society.

Sie war Erstklässlerin verdammt! Sie sollte doch nicht im Kidou-Corps arbeiten müssen!

Der erste trat vor.

Es war ein Sechstklässler, hatte der andere Verhüllte gesagt.

Problemlos führte der Junge das Kidou vor und präsentierte eine rote Peitsche.

„Nächster.", meinte der Mann vom Kidou Corps rechts, er war ein wenig grösser als der Andere und hatte auch als Erstes gesprochen, als sie angekommen waren.

Die Nächste trat vor, wieder eine Sechstklässlerin, die Klasse war Ayumi gerade egal.

Auch sie führte das Kidou problemlos auf und brachte eine scharlachrote Peitsche hervor.

Der linke Typ vom Kidou-Corps kritzelte etwas auf sein Clipboard und rief: „Nächster!"

So ging das eine Weile, bis nur noch zwei da waren.

Ayumi und ein Junge, der recht weit vorne stand.

„Nächster! Heiwa Takeru, Jahr vier, Klasse #2!", verlautete der rechte Typ.

Überrascht sah Ayumi auf.

Sie sah nichts! Da waren zu viele Leute im Weg!

Schnell drängelte sich die Blonde, die die meisten Sechstklässler mindestens um ein paar Zentimeter überragte, die Mädchen meist sogar um einen Kopf, durch die Gruppe nach vorne.

Gerade rechtzeitig kam sie vorne an, um zu sehen, wie Takeru-kun eine Peitsche vorführte, die ein eher bräunliches Rot hatte.

Missmutig sah der Viertklässler auf sein Kidou, während Ayumi schnell zu den Männern vom Kidou-Corps sah.

Synchron nickten sie.

„Nächster! Kingawa Ayumi, Jahr eins, Klasse #1!"

Takeru-kun löste erstaunt sein Kidou auf und sah zur Blonden, die ihren Weg nach vorne an seine Stelle bestritt.

Aufmunternd lächelte er ihr zu, da er ihren Gesichtsausdruck als blankes Lampenfieber deutete und murmelte: „Viel Glück, gib alles.", als sie an ihm vorbei schritt.

Seit verlauten von Ayumis Klasse lag Gemurmel in der Gruppe, dass nun von den Männern des Kidou-Corps beendet wurde.

Noch einmal atmete Ayumi tief ein und wieder aus, machte sich klar, dass sie so wenig Reiryoku wie möglich für diese Aufgabe benutzen wollte, damit sie ja nicht gewählt wurde.

Ruhig vollführte sie das Kidou und hielt anfangs eine azurblaue Kidou-Kugel in Händen die schliesslich zu einer Mondsichel wurde. Doch nicht weiter.

Schweiss rannte Ayumi über die Stirn, während sie wie wild versuchte ihr Reiryoku zu stoppen, dass es inzwischen so aussah, als ob sie ihr Bestes geben würde.

Machte sie auch. Nur gab sie ihr Bestes um zu versagen.

Schliesslich würden die Anwesenden schnell merken, wenn sie einen falschen Spruch machte.

Das hatte man bei Mitsuki gemerkt.

Die Schüler der Gruppen kicherten hämisch, da sie natürlich dachten, Ayumi würde abfailen. Schliesslich war ihr Kidou BLAU.

Blauer konnte sie gar nicht werden.

Sie war so leuchtblau, dass es fast in den Augen weh tat.

Alle anderen waren rot.

Nervös sah Ayumi zu den beiden Männern vor ihr.

Genau wie bei Takeru-kun nickten sie synchron und der Linke setzte zu sprechen an.

„In Ordnung. Alle ausser denen, die ich jetzt nennen werde, müssen diesen Ort nun mit ihm verlassen.", sagte er neutral und zeigte auf seinen Nachbarn.

„Kuroba Yuuki, Kudama Shinichi, Heiwa Takeru und Kingawa Ayumi. Der Rest geht jetzt, bitte."

Grummelnd tat der Rest wie geheissen.

Wie konnte es sein, dass die mit dem Schlammrot und dem Blau-Fehlschlag bleiben durften wie diejenigen mit dem rötesten Rot?

Erst als alle andern Schüler weg waren, und das dauerte zehn Minuten, da sie warteten, dass alle aus dem Tor an der Oberfläche gegangen waren, fing der Mann vorne schliesslich doch an zu sprechen.

„Ihr wurdet auserwählt, weil euer Kidou dem eigentlichen am Nächsten war. Deshalb will ich euch erzählen was für eine Position ihr bekleiden würdet, insofern ihr es schafftet.", meinte der Mann und winkte eine weitere Verhüllte Gestalt zu sich hin.

Sobald sie neben ihm stand fuhr er fort.

„Ihr werdet zum Bestrafungsvollzugs-Kommando angehören. Diese Division gehört, da ein besonderes Kidou von Nöten ist dafür, sowohl zum Kidou-Corps als auch zur Onmitsukidou. Doch obwohl ihr zur Formell auch zur Onmitsukidou gehört, müsst ihr Soi Fon-taichou nicht bedingungslos Folge leisten, sondern allen voran dem Kidoushuu Soushi und Dai Kidou Chou. Das Kidou, das euch gelehrt wurde, dient dazu die Gefangenen sicher von den divisionseigenen Gefängnissen zum Senzaikyuu zu führen."

Ayumi erstarrte.

Das waren die Leute, die Rukia später zu ihrer Hinrichtung geleiten würden.

Und die Soukyoku entfesseln würden.

„Ich möchte nun, dass ihr alle gleichzeitig das Kidou anwendet, damit wir einen Quervergleich ziehen können. Gebt euer Bestes, sonst bringt es uns nichts."

Ayumi nickte, so wie auch die anderen und reihte sich in die Reihe.

Dann vollführten sie auf das stumme Kommando der neuen Kidou-Corps Person das Kidou.

Vier Lichter flackerten auf.

Scharlachrot, Magentarot, Häschenbraun und beinahe blind machendes Azurblau.

Nur dass Ayumi sich wieder die grösstmögliche Mühe gab zu failen.

Mit aller Kraft versuchte sie ihr Reiryoku zu limitieren, was ihr auch recht gut gelang.

Ihr Kidou war unstet und flackerte die ganze Zeit.

Ausserdem drohte es von der Mondsichelform zurück zur Kugel zu revertieren.

Der verhüllte Typ nickte und notierte etwas auf seinem Clipboard.

Die Person neben ihm warf nur einen kurzen, abschätzigen Blick darauf und verpasste dem Mann dann eine Kopfnuss.

Und nach dessen Gesichtsausdruck, zumindest die Augen, war es eine recht Schmerzhafte.

Dann stellte sich diese Person direkt vor die Blonde und sah ihr in die Augen.

Erstaunlicherweise war sie sogar ein paar Zentimeter grösser als Ayumi.

Seltsamerweise jedoch kamen ihr die Augen bekannt vor und einen Augenblick später wusste sie auch wieso.

„Ich sagte doch, verdammt nochmal, dass du dein Bestes geben sollst!", brüllte sie die bekannte Frauenstimme der „Tusse" an.

„Ich geb hier doch mein Bestes!", rief Ayumi aufgebracht, beendete ihren Satz aber in Gedanken noch mit: „um schlecht zu sein."

Dafür fing auch sie sich eine Kopfnuss.

Und ja, die war verdammt schmerzhaft.

Vielleicht sammelte sie ja wie Sakura Chakra...äh... Reiryoku in der Hand und setzte sie bei Schlag als Reiatsu frei...

Abgelenkt durch den Schmerz vergass die Blonde aber ihre Kontrolle, und ein Schub Reiryoku brachte das Kidou zur Explosion.

Wiedereinmal regnete es Glitzer. Nur diesmal eine überflüssig grosse Menge, so dass Ayumi nun fast so aussah wie eine riesige, blaue, Ayumi-förmige Discokugel.

Nur für's Protokoll, Ayumi hat nicht zugenommen. Und sie war und wird hoffentlich nie kugelförmig sein.

Aber auch die restlichen in der Mitte des Saals Anwesenden wurden nicht verschont.

Takeru-kun neben ihr bekam halb so viel ab wie Ayumi, die verhüllte Frau vor Ayumi genauso viel wie Ayumi, weil das Kidou zwischen ihnen war bei der Explosion und auch die anderen Schüler bekamen den blau glitzernden Schnee ab.

Wenn auch nicht in solchem Masse wie Takeru-kun oder gar Ayumi.

Der mit dem Clipboard wurde jedoch grösstenteils verschont und die stillen Beobachter der Chuuou Shijuuroku blieben glitzerfrei. Ihre Sichtschütze und den Saal hatte es aber ganz schön erwischt.

Das ganze Chaos sah jedenfalls so komisch aus, dass Ayumi lauthals loslachte, weshalb die Tusse sie wieder schlug.

Natürlich hatte das Gelächter auch seinen Effekt.

Für einen winzigen Augenblick war der, der die Beleuchtung machte, wohl abgelenkt und drehte das Licht rauf, was sich im immer noch in der Luft befindlichen Glitzer spiegelte und alle anderen Schüler blendete, was sie die Kontrolle über das Kidou verlieren liess.

Nun standen sie im Rauch.

Hustend, Ayumi auch kichernd, wedelten sie mit den Händen vor ihren Gesichtern, um den Rauch endlich zu vertreiben, damit es endlich weiter gehen konnte.

Als der Rauch dann endlich, endlich, endlich, es dauerte wirklich eine ganze Weile, bis er sich verzogen hatte, weg war, gab die Frau nun Anweisungen.

„Also da ein Sonderfall schon eingetreten ist, machen wir es so: Ihr wendet nun mit eurem ganzen verfügbaren Reiryoku euer Kidou an und versucht ihm eine individuelle Form zu geben."

Dann wandte sie sich an die Blonde und baute sich vor ihr auf.

„Wenn du jetzt nicht dein gesamtes Reiryoku gibst, dann muss ich andere Register ziehen. Und ich meine damit, dass ich es dem Soutaichou melden werde!", drohte sie.

Die Drohung wirkte.

Ayumi nickte bloss eingeschüchtert und stellte sich zurück in die Reihe.

Wieso nochmal hatte sie ihr vorhin erzählen müssen, dass sie unauffällig bleiben wollte?

Ach, ja. Da war ja was mit „Tusse" nennen...

Seufzend liess sie ihr Reiryoku einfach fliessen und materialisierte das Kidou, welches anscheinend die Form ihres Namens in Kanji und Hiragana mochte, die sie Gestern probiert hatte und sie deshalb wieder annahm.

Das Blau war inzwischen so leuchtend, dass ein Blinder es sehen könnte und davon blind werden würde.

Gut, dass diese sehr gesprächigen, auf sich aufmerksam machenden Beobachter hinter Papier sassen.

Dass schirmte sie zumindest ein wenig ab.

Den Rest taten die Sonnenbrillen die sie trugen, aber für die unten Stehenden nicht sichtbar waren.

Auch Ayumi tat es in den Augen weh.

Und zwar so sehr, dass sie Kopfschmerzen bekam.

Wellen des Schmerzes blitzen durch ihr Denken und als eine besonders schlimm war knickte sie ein und ging zu Boden.

Mit ihr war es auch mit der Kontrolle ihres Kidous vorbei, das sich mit einem lauten, zwar auch melodischen, aber trotzdem war er vor allem laut, Knall sich wiedereinmal in Glitzer verflüchtigte.

Als Ayumi ihre Augen wieder aufschlug, sah sie kaum etwas.

Das war aber nur die natürliche Reaktion ihrer Augen darauf, dass das Licht gedimmt wurde für einen dramatischen Effekt und das strahlende Kidou weg war.

Orientierungslos sah sie sich um, auch wenn sie nichts erkennen konnte.

„Ah, endlich bist du wach!", erkannte sie Takeru-kuns Stimme neben ihr.

Das schien nun auch anderen aufzufallen, denn sie hörte Schritte, die auf sie zu kamen.

„Gut gemacht, Mädchen.", hörte sie die Frau sagen.

„Ja, bin ich nich genial? Ich mein' ich lass' mein Kidou regelmässig kaputt gehen.", nuschelte die momentan Blinde sarkastisch.

Anscheinend hörte es aber nur Takeru-kun, da er anfing leise zu kichern.

Doch da fing eine Stimme, die Ayumi zuvor noch nicht gehört hatte zu sprechen.

In donnerndem Bass trug sie vor, als verlese sie ein Urteil.

„Ayumi Kingawa. Angesichts deiner Leistung im Gebiet Kidou wirst du zum neuen Mitglied des Bestrafungsvollzugs-Kommando des Kidou-Corps ausgebildet. Da du aber noch in einer so tiefen Klasse bist, wirst du weiterhin an die Akademie gehen um das Grundwissen zu erlernen. Das ist der Beschluss der Chuuou Shijuuroku!"

Ungläubig riss Ayumi die Augen auf und sah zum verschwommenen Weiss vor ihr, wo die Stimme hergekommen war.

„Klar, ich meine, nee, ich bin nicht Erstklässler und nee, ich bin nicht erst seit zwei Wochen auf dieser Seite...Wieso nochmal wollen sie genau mich für diesen Job?", nuschelte die Schülerin für sich, wohingegen sie nach aussen hin einfach entschied ergeben zu nicken.

Marina-chan: So, aus Kapi. Aber es komm ja noch was :D

Mizuki-chan: Jaaaaa~~~3 „*in die Hände Klastsch*

Marina-chan: Also will ich mal das Ergebnis der Umfrage preisgeben: Mit 3 Stimmen, die nicht von uns Autorinnen-san kamen, hat Shiro-chan gewonnen! :D

Mizuki-chan: Oh... (._.)

Marina-chan: Ja, sorry. Hisagi hatte nur eine Stimme. Deine. Aber kannst du unseren Gast mal holen gehen? Vielleicht siehst du Hisagi. Dort hinten ist das Senkaimon.

Mizuki-chan: JA3 *Richtung Senkaimon verschwind*

Marina-chan: Während Mizuki-chan nach Shiro-chan sucht...und vor allem aber nach Hisagi, damit sie ihn gesehen hat, weil sie ihn nicht mitnehmen darf, egal was für Chibi-Augen sie macht... Danke ich nochmals allen die abgestimmt haben! Ich hoffe die vorhergehenden Outtakes haben euch gefallen! Oh! Ich muss auch noch wen holen...Aber das geht fix. Ich sag jetzt einfach dreimal „Momotsuki erscheine" und dann ist sie hier.

Momotsuki erscheine

Momotsuki erscheine

Momotsuki erscheine.

Rauch: *Zimmer durchflut*

Schatten: *Im Rauch sichtbar sei*

Mizuki-chan: *Mit Shiro-chan im Schlepptau* Was machst? o.0

Marina-chan: Ich rufe Momotsuki.

_Tuuut. Tuut. Tuuut._

Marina-chan: Siehst du? Das Freizeichen.

_Sie haben leider die Falsche Beschwörung gewählt. Versuchen sie es bitte mit der Richtigen nochmal._

Mizuki-chan: Das hätt' auch ich dir sagen können.

Shiro-chan: Was mache ich hier? (-.-)

Marina-chan: Sake gefällig?

Mizuki-chan: Nicht an Minderjährige!

Marina-chan: Er ist älter als du, auch wenn du eine Massstabslänge grösser bist als er.

Shiro-chan: Darf ich wieder gehen?

Marina-chan: Wie heisst das Zauberwort?

Shiro-chan: *grummel* Darf ich, **bitte** wieder gehen?

Mizuki-chan: Nein. :D

Shiro-chan: * unverständliches grummel*

Marina-chan: Zurück zu Momotsuki. Wie geht dann die Beschwörung.

Mizuki-chan: Das ist ganz einfach. Momotsuki es gibt Kuchen. Momotsuki es gibt Kuchen. Momotsuki es gibt Kuchen.

Marina-chan: (o.0)

_Tuuut. Tuut. Tuuut._

Mizuki-chan: Es klingelt. 3

_Sie haben leider die Falsche Beschwörung gewählt. Versuchen sie es bitte mit der Richtigen nochmal._

Marina-chan: Zurück zum ersten Quadrätchen..

Shiro-chan: Hä?

Mizuki-chan: Marina-chan hat Englisch als Muttersprache. Sie meint „Back to square one"

Shiro-chan: Bakku tu sukueeru wan? Was soll das heissen?

Mizuki-chan: Zurück zum ersten Quadrat. :)

Marina-chan: Ich schau im Telefonbuch nach.

Mizuki-chan: Im Telefonbuch? o.0 Wieso sollte ein Zanpakutou im Telefonbuch stehen? Ich meine wir wollen sie beschwören und nicht anrufen!

Marina-chan: Weil ich das Telefonbuch der Zanpakutou der Gotei 13 habe mit allen Beschwörungen und Telefonnummern. Obwohl Shiro-chan sollte die von Hyourinmaru auswendig können.

Shiro-chan: Shiro-chan janee yo, Hitsugaya-taichou da!(Das heisst nicht Shiro-chan, sondern Hitsugaya-taichou!)

Marina-chan: Klar, Shiro-chan. Hier trink ein wenig Milch, während wir Momotsuki holen.*Glas mit Milch geb*

Shiro-chan: Wieso?

Mizuki-chan: Milch ist gut fürs Wachstum, weil es den Knochen das nötige Calcium gibt :D

Shiro-chan: *Glas mit einem Zug lehrt* Mehr.

Mizuki-chan: Kommt schon. *Milchtüte holt und Shiro-chan neues Glas einschenk* Wie geht eigentlich die Beschwörung von Hyorinmaru?

Shiro-chan: Dreimal „Throne vor mir, Hyorinmaru"

Mizuki-chan: Ah...(o.o)

Marina-chan: Okay, Momotsuki...mero-meron...nein...ah hier. Momotsuki. Nee, das glaub ich doch nicht. (-.-)

Mizuki-chan: Was ist los? o.o

Marina-chan: Das Kind hat irgendwie 3 Beschwörungen und eine Telefonnummer.

Mizuki-chan: Wie geht die Telefonnummer?

Marina-chan: 60608588141...Was ist das denn für ne Lange Telefonnummer...

Mizuki-chan: Die ist normal lang.

Marina-chan: *nachzählt* öh...ne, sie hat eine stelle zu viel. :D Warte da ist was fischig.

Mizuki-chan: Nicht Fakt?

Marina-chan: Ja, klar, das Spongebob DVD Game. Ne, das mein ich nicht. Wieder ein eingedeutschter Anglizismus.

Mizuki-chan: Ein was?

Marina-chan: Englischer Ausdruck. Ich meine aber die Telefonnummer. Drück die 6 aufm Handy beim smsen...

Mizuki-chan: M

Marina-chan: Wie sieht 0 aus?

Mizuki-chan: O

Marina-chan: Noch 2 Mal.

Mizuki-chan: MO

Marina-chan: Drück 8

Mizuki-chan: T

Marina-chan: Wie sieht 5 aus?

Mizuki-chan: Wie ne 5.

Shiro-chan: Ich will gehen!

Marina-chan: Darfst du aber nicht. Und ne, Mizuki-chan. Wie ein S. Jetzt drück 2 Mal 8.

Mizuki-chan: U

Marina-chan: Genau. Und wie sieht 14 aus?

Mizuki-chan: Mit viel Fantasie? Sonst wie ne 14.

Marina-chan: Ja, mit viel Fantasie.

Shiro-chan: Darf ich jetzt gehen? Ich hab noch Arbeit zu erledigen.

Marina-chan: Du quengelst wie ein Kind.

Shiro-chan: *beleidigt sei*

Mizuki-chan: Wie ein K.

Marina-chan: Exacta.

Shiro-chan: Bist du etwa ein Arrancar?!

Marina-chan: Nein, aber ich würde es ja sicher zugeben, oder?

Shiro-chan: *überleg* Hmm...

Marina-chan: Und zu letzt wie sieht die 1 aus?

Mizuki-chan: Wie ein I. :D Das gibt Momotsuki!

Marina-chan: Ist Hyourinmarus Telefonnummer auch so selbst sprechend?

Shiro-chan: Nein, Hyourinmaru hält nichts von moderner Technik. Also auch nicht von Handys.

Mizuki-chan: Okay... Klingt nach nem Opa.

Marina-chan: Oh ja.

Shiro-chan: Darf ich jetzt endlich gehen?

Marina-chan: Nein. Jedenfalls sind die Beschwörungen „Kikitai, Momotsuki" „Mitai, Momotsuki" und „Aitai, Momotsuki".

Mizuki-chan: O: Und was bedeuten die?

Shiro-chan: „Ich möchte dich hören, Momotsuki" „Ich möchte dich sehen, Momotsuki" und „Ich möchte dich treffen, Momotsuki"

Marina-chan: Danke, Shiro-chan.

Shiro-chan: Immer noch, Hitsugaya-taichou und darf ich jetzt endlich gehen?

Mizuki-chan: Nö, wieso?

Shiro-chan: *grummel*

Marina-chan: Also, hier geht gar nichts...

Shiro-chan: Hä?

Mizuki-chan: Here, goes nothing. Ist wieder Englisch einfach eingedeutscht.

Marina-chan: *ignorier* Aitai, Momotsuki, Aitai, Momotsuki, Aitai, Momotsuki.

Rauch: *erschein*

Autorinnen-san & Shiro-chan: *hust* *Rauch weg wedel will*

Schatten im Rauch: Hallo?

Marina-chan: Hey, Momotsuki!

Rauch: *Sich langsam verzieh*

Momotsuki: Wo sind wir hier?

Marina-chan: Bei uns im Wohnzimmer. (^^)

Momotsuki: Und wieso sind wir hier, Autorin-nee-chan?

Marina-chan: Ich hab dir doch versprochen, dass du mit Shiro-chan spielen darfst 3

Momotsuki: Juhuu! :D

Mizuki-chan: Aber zuerst befragen wir ihn 3 okay, Momotsuki.

Momotsuki: *nick*

Marina-chan: Also, Shiro-chan, jetzt bist du dran. Bitte nenne uns deinen vollen Namen.

Shiro-chan: Toushirou Hitsugaya.

Mizuki-chan: Nun die Standartfragen: Division, Rang, Grösse und Gewicht. :D

Shiro-chan: *seufz* Muss das sein?

Marina-chan: JA! (^_^)

Shiro-chan: Juubantai Taichou, Ich bin 140 cm gross und wiege 27 kg.

Mizuki-chan: o:

Marina-chan: Das ist gelogen! Aus den Krankenakten der Yonbantai seh' ich, dass du nur 133 cm gross bist!

Shiro-chan: Shit.

Mizuki-chan: Du kannst ja doch englisch :O *an Marina-chan* Und du bist vor allem ja in der 4bantai gewesen...ich würde eher sagen Bleach wiki.

Marina-chan: *an Mizuki-chan* Sowieso. *an Shiro-chan* So, jetzt das Lebensmotto.

Shiro-chan: Erledige deine Arbeit, Matsumoto.

Mizuki-chan: Das ist kein Lebensmotto, sondern ein Befehl.

Shiro-chan: Es motiviert mich jeden Tag, dass es vielleicht einmal den Tag geben wird, an dem Matsumoto ihre Arbeit getan haben wird.

Marina-chan: Das ist ein Wunschtraum. Jedenfalls weiter. Alle Rangoffiziere sind im Chor, welche Stimme singst du?

Shiro-chan: *grummel* Woher habt ihr das schon wieder?

Mizuki-chan: Verlässliche Quellen. 3 Also, deine Stimme?

Shiro-chan: Countertenor. *rot werd*

Marina-chan: WOW.

Mizuki-chan: Nee, Mari-chan, was ist das?

Marina-chan: Männerstimme, die fast so hoch singen kann wie der Sopran bei den Frauen...

Mizuki-chan: Wow, das ist ja toll!

Marina-chan: Was hältst du von Ayumi und Mitsuki?

Shiro-chan: Sie haben keine Ahnung.

Mizuki-chan: Ist ja auch nicht schwer, sie sind erst in der Ersten...(^^)

Momotsuki: Dürfen wir jetzt endlich mit ihm spielen?

Shiro-chan: Wer ist das denn?

Momotsuki: Wir sind der Geist eines Zanpakutou! Und zwar von- *mhmmm* *undeutlich gegen Hand murmel*

Ayumi-chan:*Momotsuki den Mund zuhalt* Gerade noch rechtzeitig.

Shiro-chan: Kingawa! Was machst du hier?!

Ayumi-chan: Ich hab mich verlaufen! (^^')

Marina-chan: Klar, und ich bin der Osterhase!

14-Jähriger Junge: *herienplatz* Nee-chan! Ich hab dein Lieblingstier in der Stadt gesehen!

Marina-chan: *skeptischer Blick*

Junge: *Marina-chan überragt* Schoko-Weihnachtsmänner! :D

Mizuki-chan: Das ist dein kleiner Bruder? Der ist ja grösser als du!

Marina-chan: 3cm *Zähne knirsch* Und er ist 4 Jahre Jünger!

Shiro-chan: *Kleinen Bruder von Marina-chan kritisch beäug* Wie alt bist du?

Otouto (Kleiner Bruder): 14.

Shiro-chan: *Zähne knirsch*

Momotsuki: *Shiro-chan und Otouto anseh* Spielt ihr mit mir ~? *quengel*

Otoouto: *einsilbig* Klar.

Mizuki-chan: Dein Bro ist recht einsilbig...

Marina-chan: Er ist einfach schüchtern.

Shiro-chan: Muss ich? *zu den Autorinnen-san schau*

Autorinnen-san: JA.

Shiro-chan: Dann eben. Was spielen wir?

Momotsuki: Dolch verstecken 3

Otouto: Wie geht das?

Momotsuki: Alle ausser einem verstecken sich und der, der sucht, wirft Dolche dorthin, wo er glaubt, die Leute zu sehen 3

Otouto & Marina-chan: *Erbleich*

Marina-chan: Eh, Momotsuki, tut mir Leid, aber mein Otouto muss, glaub ich, noch Franz lernen!

Otouto: Ja! Je ne sais pas! Je suis Tourist!

Marina-chan: Also, folg' du schön dem Tourist. Mama sucht dich sicher.

Otouto: *abhaut*

Momotsuki: Auch gut. Dann spielen wir nur mit Shiro-chan. Ich suche! 3

Shiro-chan: *abhau*

Mizuki-chan: Wieso soll dein Bro dem Touristen folgen? Er sagte doch: Ich weiss nicht. Ich bin Tourist.

Marina-chan: Hm? Suis ist auch die erste Person Singular von suivre. Folgen.

Mizuki-chan: Ah. Sollen wir Shiro-chan nicht helfen?

Marina-chan: Hab ich doch schon 3 Das Senkaimon steht offen. Wenn er es findet kann er Momotsuki entkommen. Willst du ein Kürbis Montblanc?

Mizuki-chan: Jaaaa 3


	24. Chapter 22

Marina-chan: So zur abwechslung Mal ein Mitsuki-chan-Kapi, dattebayo!

Mizuki-chan: Du liest immer noch Naruto.

Marina-chan: Naruto, One Piece, , Claymore, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, BLEACH. Ich bin nah dran, alle Jump Serien zu lesen (^^')

Mizuki-chan: o: Keine Shoujo Manga?

Marina-chan: Doch, auch. (^^') Und FFs, und ich kann die Geschichten eig. noch gut auseinander halten :D

Mizuki-chan: Genie, du.

Marina-chan: Nur Wörtchen lernen kann ich nicht. Es sei denn es sind Japanische.

Mizuki-chan: Korrigiere. Interessen-Genie.

Marina-chan: Das Wort gibt's nicht.

Mizuki-chan: Gibt's Wohl!

Marina-chan: Ich lass mich nicht auf die hin-her-Diskussion ein. Ich wünsche euch Lesern einfach mal viel Spass beim Lesen. Mizuki?

Mizuki-chan: Ich wünsch euch das auch.

Marina-chan: Hast du nicht was vergessen?

Mizuki-chan(._.) Hm? Nee...oder? Warte! Ich hab's! Hinterlasst uns Kommis und Reviews! :D

Marina-chan: *Kopfnuss erteil* Nein. Was anderes.

Mizuki-chan: *schmollt* Mist und ich dachte ich darf ihn behalten, dabei hast du ihn doch extra gebacken...*Applecrumble und Vanille-Sauce hinstell*

Marina-chan: Braves Mädchen (^_^)

_Kapitel 22: Sorgenvolle Tage_

Ayumi war den ganzen Morgen lang nicht zurück gekommen.

Langsam machte sich Mitsuki ernsthafte Sorgen, ihre Mama kam sonst auch immer, sobald es nur möglich war.

Die Frau, die sie abgeholt hatte aber, war in Zanpakutou-Kommunikation hereingeschneit und hatte Oonabara etwas zugeflüstert.

Und das Bällchen war sehr erfreut darüber.

Das konnte ja nichts gutes bedeuten.

Etwas gutes hatte es aber. Die Frau hatte einen abschätzigen Blick auf die Klasse geworfen und dann zurück zu Oonabara gesehen.

Eines war sicher. Sie war alles andere wie einverstanden mit seinen Lehrmethoden.

Aber sie war schliesslich nur Kidou-Corps, also war ihr das recht egal.

Ihr Mitleid galt diesen Schülern trotzdem.

Was jetzt schon wieder gut daran war, das hatte sie wieder vergessen. Aber das war auch egal.

Jetzt sass Mitsuki in Englisch und dachte nach.

Konsou war wie immer langweilig gewesen. Ohne Bällchen hatte wieder geredet und geredet. Hatte Autorin-san schon angemerkt, dass er geschwafelt und noch mehr geschwafelt hatte?

Gut, dann möchte sie das nochmal sagen. Er hat nur geredet.

Mitsuki seufzte. Eigo-sensei sprach sie wahrscheinlich gerade an, denn sein Blick lag unweigerlich auf ihr.

„This exercise is absolutely under my level of skills in this language. Would you mind not disturbing my thoughts through out these lessons?(Diese Aufgabe ist absolt unter meiner Fähigkeitsstufe in dieser Sprache. Würde es ihnen deshalb etwas ausmachen meine Gedanken in diesen Lektionen nicht zu stören?)", sagte sie mit demotivierter Stimme.

Eigo-sensei überging die Aussage, übersetzte sie natürlich nicht und widmete sich dann Haruko, die anscheinend die Antwort wusste.

Wenn der Typ beleidigt war, dann wusste er es recht gut zu verstecken.

Zumindest liess er sie nun in Ruhe.

Selbst wenn sie dem Unterricht hätte folgen wollen, hätte sie dies aus Sorge um Ayumi nicht machen können.

Sie seufzte.

Wenn Ayumi-chan jetzt hier wäre, hätte sie ihr sicher ein Lied vorgesungen, dass zur Situation gepasst hätte.

Vielleicht sollte sie das auch mal probieren?

Nur schieden die Japanischen von vorne herein raus, weil sie sich diese Texte nicht merken konnte.

Vielleicht ein Deutsches?

Die Englischen waren ja von den Amerikanern zu meist verstümmelt.

Da fiel ihr eines ein.

Sie lächelte.

Es passte irgendwie.

Sehnsüchtig erwartete sie das Ende der Stunde, wobei sie noch halb motiviert ihre Hiragana lernte, die Kiyone ihr aufgegeben hatte.

Als es endlich klingelte, hatte die Stunde mal wieder viel, viel, viel zu lange angedauert. Vor allem da Ayumi immer noch nicht da war und sie so keine Unterhaltung ihrerseits geniessen konnte.

So schnell wie möglich packte Mitsuki alle ihre Hiragana Übungsblätter ein, die sie auf ihrem und Ayumis Pult nebenan verteilt hatte und eilte aus dem Klassenraum.

Der Innenhof war leer.

Perfekt.

Sie stellte ihre Tasche zu Boden und holte tief Luft, so wie es Ayumi sonst immer tat.

_Es gibt tausend Wege für dich und mich und noch viele Dinge zu sehen_

_Immer kommt etwas neues auf dich zu, du musst die Zeichen nur richtig verstehen._

_Jeder Tag in deinem Leben ist ein Königreich, du musst es nur selber erbauen._

_Und ich will es mit dir teilen, mit dir darin verweilen, haben wir es endlich erreicht_

_Tausend Tage, keine Zeit sich auszuruhen_

_Tausendmal, musst du alles tun_

_Tausend Fragen, die in deine Ohren schreien_

_Tausendmal wirst du die Antwort sein_

_Tausend Tage, liegen immer noch vor dir_

_Tausend Mal wird es passieren_

_Tausend Fragen und die Antwort kennst nur du._

_Tausend Mal hör ich dir noch zu_

_Du hörst tausend Stimmen sie rufen dich, sie sind ganz nah bei Tag und Nacht_

_Immer wieder erscheint ein neuer Traum, der morgens mit dir erwacht_

_Ja, schon bald wirst du erleben, wie die Nacht vergeht, ein neuer Tag entsteht_

_Du gehst immer weiter, uns hält nichts mehr auf, auch wenn der Wind von vorne weht_

_Tausend Tage, keine Zeit sich auszuruhen_

_Tausendmal, musst du alles tun_

_Tausend Fragen, die in deine Ohren schreien_

_Tausendmal wirst du die Antwort sein_

_Tausend Tage, liegen immer noch vor dir_

_Tausend Mal wird es passieren_

_Tausend Fragen und die Antwort kennst nur du._

_Tausend Mal hör ich dir noch zu_

_Tausend Tage beginnen immer wieder neu_

_Tausendmal bleib ich dir treu_

_Tausend Fragen und die Antwort kennst nur du._

_Tausendmal hör ich dir noch zu_

_Tausend Tage liegen immer noch vor dir._

_Tausendmal wird es passieren_

_Tausend Fragen, die in deine Ohren schreien_

_Tausendmal musst du die Antwort sein_

_Tausend Tage, keine Zeit sich auszuruhen_

_Tausendmal, musst du alles tun_

_Tausend Fragen, die in deine Ohren schreien_

_Tausendmal wirst du die Antwort sein_

_Tausend Tage, liegen immer noch vor dir_

_Tausend Mal wird es passieren_

_Tausend Fragen und die Antwort kennst nur du._

_Tausend Mal hör ich dir noch zu_

Ein wenig beruhigter als zuvor sah sich Mitsuki nun um.

Niemand war in ihrer Nähe, der sie hätte hören können. Das war gut so.

Schliesslich hatte sie eine schreckliche Stimme, wie sie fand. Die durfte man niemandem antun.

Wobei Autorin-san, Marina-chan, gerne anmerken wollte, dass dies überhaupt nicht stimmte, obwohl das Publikum kurz warten muss, da Mizuki-chans Mund noch kurz mit Klebeband geschlossen werden muss, damit sie nicht reinredet.

Also, die vorhergehende Aussage seitens Mitsuki-chan war zu ignorieren, da sie nicht stimmte, aber auf Grund der Vollständigkeit dieses Kapitels als ihr Gedankengang leider Gottes dazu gehörte.

Wer den letzten Satz zweimal lesen musste um ihn zu verstehen, darf ihn auch gerne vergessen.

Seufzend ging Mitsuki nun vor die Akademie, um Takeru-kun zu sagen, dass Ayumi nicht kommen würde. Wieso genau wusste Mitsuki selbst nicht.

Die Kidou-Corps-Tusse war Schuld daran.

Das war alles, was sie über diese ganze Sache wusste.

Aber der Platz vor der Akademie war wie leergefegt.

Kein Takeru-kun weit und breit.

Alle anderen Studenten waren entweder in ihren Klassenzimmern oder ihren Klassenstufenweise aufgeteilten Trainingsarealen oder sie waren schon zurück zu ihren Baracken auf der anderen Seite des Campus gegangen.

Ein Windhauch wehte ein Blatt Papier über den Platz und verdeutlichte, wie leer es doch war.

Mitsuki seufzte, fasste dann aber schnell wieder Mut.

„Dann sing ich eben noch eines!", meinte sie fröhlich und ging zurück dorthin, wo sie zuvor schon gesungen hatte. Den Innenhof der Akademie, wo sich auch die Trainingsareale der Erstklässler befanden.

Auf dem Weg dorthin fiel ihr sogar schon das nächste Lied ein.

_Ich geh nicht ohne Dich  
>Treffe mich mit Dir<br>Wenn die Dämmerung anbricht  
>Verzichte lieber für Dich<br>Auf einen Tag mit Sonnenlicht  
>Denn ohne Dich bringt das alles nichts<br>Wir sind ein Team und ist der Tag in Sicht  
>Möchte ich mit Dir durch die Gegenden ziehen<br>Mit Dir kämpfen und fliehen  
>Vor all dem Ungewissen das uns jeden Tag erschien<br>Bin hin und weg vor Schreck denn alles was ich entdeck  
>Sind nur die Sorgen die ich mir mache wenn ich mich frage<br>Wo du wohl steckst  
>Fast wie verhext perplex auch alle andern<br>denken wir ständig nur daran wann  
>Du endlich wieder kommst<br>denn das Böse ist nah und wittert uns sicher schon  
>ja das Böse wittert uns schon<em>

_Warte nicht auf mich ich bin auf dem Weg  
>Ich werde bei dir sein so schnell es geht<br>Du hast keine Zeit sie verfolgen Dich  
>Warte nicht auf mich<em>

_Egal was mich erwartet  
>ich starte nicht ohne Dich<br>erstarre beim Gedanken  
>Du alleine im Dickicht<br>versuche das ich nicht  
>in die Phantasie abgleite<br>die uns allen die Sicht  
>bricht ja nur ein klarer Kopf bringt uns allen ein Lichtblick<br>es ist offensichtlich  
>es geht nicht ohne Dich denn du bist uns wirklich wichtig<br>Denn ich fühle mich Dir doch verpflichtet  
>und warten auf Dich<br>mein Herz ist bei Dir als ich die Augen schliesse  
>Wenn du schläfst bin ich im Traum ganz nah bei Dir<br>Und wenn der Tag anbricht werden wir uns wiedersehen_

_Wir sind auf dem Weg die neue Welt  
>Von der dunklen Macht zu befreien<br>Wenn der Kampf beginnt bin ich bei Dir  
>Ich werde an deiner Seite sein<em>

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Mitsukis Lippen aus.

Wieso machte sie sich so Sorgen?

Ihre Mama wusste, was sie tat. Sie wusste so viel mehr über diese Welt als sie selbst.

Also sollte sie am besten etwas machen, damit sie ihrer Mama irgendwie helfen konnte.

Und im Moment war das wohl mehr über die Soul Society zu erfahren.

Nur wie sollte sie das anstellen?

Schliesslich konnte sie nicht einfach Bleach lesen oder gucken.

Das wäre sehr lustig, wenn man sie mit einem der Bleach-Bände erwischen würde, die sich in Soul Society abspielen.

Oder am besten auch noch einen Kommandanten auf dem Cover haben.

Oder noch besser!

Einen Espada mit offensichtlichen Hollow-Loch!

So viel wusste sie schon. Espada waren denen hier zwar nicht bekannt, aber Aizens Hollows mit Shinigamikräften, genannt Arrancar, und davon die Stärksten zehn, würden an ihren Löchern erkannt werden. Und wenn sie dann auch noch mit so einem Buch in der Hand herumlaufen würde...Nicht gut.

Das würde dann etwa so ablaufen:

Mitsuki: In Bleach lesen

Shinigami: „Hey, das ist ein Hollow auf dem Cover! Das heisst sie ist eine Verräterin! Nehmt sie fest!"

Wenn sie nicht schon gleich auf der Stelle umgebracht wurde.

Also keine Gute Idee. Auch wenn es ihr möglich wäre. Was es ja nicht war.

Also weiter im Plan.

Was könnte sie sonst machen?

Kiyone ausquetschen?

Vielleicht gar nicht so eine schlechte Idee.

Aber würde Kiyone alles ausplappern?

Wenn nicht, könnte sie ja mit Sake Abhilfe schaffen.

An welchen sie ja eigentlich nicht ran kam...

Das könnte ein Problem werden.

Aber da könnte sie schliesslich Matsumoto fragen..

Die Vollbusige hatte ihr immerhin erzählt, dass sie Sakeflaschen in den Schubladen des Tisches von ihrem Taichou versteckte.

Sie würde ihr sicher eine ausleihen.

Da ihr Plan nun stand ging Mitsuki fröhlich summend zurück zum Tor der Akademie, so nach einer weiteren Woche, in welcher Ayumi immer peinlichst genau aufgepasst hatte, dass Mitsuki sich den Weg merkte, wusste sie ihn ohne Umwege und Verlaufen zu gehen.

Kiyone wartete glücklicherweise schon.

„Ah~3, Kiyone-san!", rief Mitsuki erfreut. Schliesslich brachte das ihrem Ziel näher.

„Du brauchst kein -san anzuhängen, Mitsuki. Kiyone reicht.", meinte Kiyone schlicht, ebenfalls lächelnd als Mitsuki bei ihr ankam.

Die Blonde nickte und folgte ihrem Aufpasserchen in ihre Division.

Diesen Weg konnte sie immer noch nicht alleine.

Sie setzten sich in Mitsukis Zimmer, in der Mitte an den kniehohen Tisch, und überflogen kurz Mitsukis Aufgaben, die sie in der Englischstunde beendet hatte.

Zumindest die für Heute.

Auf Donnerstag hatte sie schon vorgestern mehr bekommen.

Kiyone nickte immer wieder zufrieden und besah sich Seite für Seite, während Mitsuki nervös herum druckselte.

„Ano...Kiyone? Kannst du mir mehr über das System der Soul Society beibringen? Und Generell über Hollows und Geister?", brachte sie die Worte über ihre Lippen, die sie sich schon den ganzen Weg in ihr Zimmer über überlegt hatte.

Erstaunt sah Kiyone zurück zur zehn Zentimeter grösseren Blonden.

Langsam fand sie ihre Sprache dann aber wieder.

„A-aber lernt ihr das denn nicht im Unterricht?"

Hilflos schüttelte Mitsuki ihren Kopf.

„Ohne Balla bringt uns momentan nur die Grundlagen der vier Shinigami-Künste bei und macht aus Hollow-Kunde und Zanpakutou-Kommunikation Vorträge. Die restlichen Lehrer geben nur Sprachen...und Mathe."

Irritiert sah Kiyone zurück zum Schützling ihrer Division.

Das konnte nicht wahr sein oder? War das Niveau der Akademie so drastisch gesunken, seit sie damals ihren Abschluss gemacht hatte?

Oh, nein. Wartet. Sie war in der zweiten Woche der ersten Schuljahrs.

Kiyone lachte beinahe vor Erleichterung. Sie hatte in dem ganzen Wirbel um die beiden Mädchen verdrängt, dass sie erst in der Ersten waren. Schliesslich hatte die Ältere und Grössere von beiden eine erstaunliche Gabe.

Ganz zu schweigen von ihrer anormalen Auffassungsgabe, mit welcher sie die Strukturen der Soul Society schon entziffert hatte.

Langsam begann Kiyone zu erzählen.

„Wie du ja weisst, gibt es zwei Arten von Geistern. Hollows und die normalen Geister, die wir Plus nennen. Hollows entstehen aus den Plus, wenn sie zu lange im Diesseits verweilen oder selbst von einem Hollow gefressen werden."

Mitsuki nickte schnell, obwohl ihr die Vorstellung nicht gerade behagte.

„Wir Shinigami sind dazu da, die Seelen der Toten, mittels Konsou, nach Soul Society zu überführen und Hollows zu fällen damit ihre Seelen gereinigt werden. Dadurch werden ihre Seelen auch nach Soul Society gebracht."

Wieder nickte Mitsuki und brachte ein „So ist das...", an damit man (deutlicher die Japanerin vor ihr) sah, dass sie auch wirklich zuhörte.

„Die Shinigami sind zu meist in der Gotei 13 untergebracht, manche sind auch im Kidou-Corps oder in der Onmitsukidou unter der Nibantai-taichou. Dem Kidou-Corps kommen dabei Aufgaben wie die Instandhaltung des Senkaimon oder Entfesselung und Versiegelung der Soukyoku zu.

Die Onmitsukidou obliegt es zum Beispiel die Verbrecher der Gotei 13 zu verwahren und die Gotei 13 fällt Hollows und beschützt Soul Society und das Diesseits vor ihnen und erhält die Balance der Seelen, in dem sie die Seelen mittels Konsou überführt. All diese drei Institutionen unterstehen der Chuuou 46, einer Institution bestehend aus 40 weisen Shinigami und sechs Richtern. Die Chuuou 46 untersteht nur dem Geisterkönig. Über diesen kann ich dir nur sagen, dass es eine Einheit bestehend aus herausragenden Taichou gibt, die ihn beschützen."

Plötzliche erbleichte Kiyone.

„Ich sollte dir das eigentlich nicht sagen, da das eigentlich ein Geheimnis unter den Taichou ist, das ich durch Zufall, als ich mich um Ukitake-taichou gekümmert habe, als er wiedermal Fieber hatte, erfahren habe. Erzähl es bitte nicht weiter!"

Flehend sah Kiyone zu Mitsuki.

„Aber natürlich!", meinte Mitsuki sofort und nickte überschwänglich.

Erleichtert und dankbar sah Kiyone zurück zur grösseren.

„Wo war ich nochmal? Ah, ich weiss!", erzählte der Dritte Sitz weiter.

„Und dann gibt es noch die Shinoureijutsuin! Dort bist du gerade. Im Moment stehen dir noch alle Türen offen. Du kannst, je nachdem wie sehr du dich anstrengst, dorthin gelangen wo du hin willst!"

Wieder nickte Mitsuki. Nur diesmal tief in Gedanken versunken.

Was sie über den Kidou-Corps gesagte hatte, klang überhaupt nicht gut.

Sorgen um Ayumi schlichen wieder in ihre Gedanken.

Hoffentlich ging es einfach gut!

Auch andernorts machte man sich Sorgen.

Die im Moment von Mitsuki-chan vergessenen Briefe hatten ihr Ziel gefunden. Und schockten ihre Empfänger.

Anscheinend hatten sie noch nichts davon gehört.

_Liebe Jasmin,_

_Ich..ich weiss gar nicht, wie ich es dir sagen soll, aber ich werde es dir sagen müssen._

_Es schmerzt mich, es tut mir im Herzen weh. Sehr sogar. _

_Genauso, wie die Wunden, die sich jetzt als Narben auf deiner Haut tarnen. _

_Aber, ich werde nie wieder zu dir zurückkehren. Ich werde dich nie wieder sehen können. Nie wieder reden und mit dir lachen können._

_Ich werde nie wieder in deiner Nähe sein kö nicht körperlich, denn in der Seele werd' ich dir immer Nahe sein. Ich heisse jetzt Mitsuki. Ich habe den Namen erhalten, den ich schon viele Jahre geliebt habe._

_Ich weiss gar nicht so wirklich, was ich dir schreiben soll, da mir das alles noch unwirklich vorkommt. Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dich nie wieder sehen zu können, dir nie wieder helfen zu können. Ich werde dir nicht mehr von meinen komischen Geschichten erzählen können und ich werde auch nicht mehr deine Abenteuer erleben können. Das alles schmerzt mich sehr._

_Und ich kann dir nur eins sagen. Ich hab dich super lieb. Es lässt sich gar nicht in Worte ausdrücken, wie lieb ich dich habe. Aber ich hoffe du weisst meine Taten in all den Jahren zu schätzen und kannst dir durch meine Taten denken, wie sehr ich dich lieb habe. _

_Haha, ich hoffe du wirst mich nie vergessen. ^^  
>In Liebe,<em>

_Mitsuki-chan.3_

Jasmin starrte ungläubig auf den Zettel mit den Worten in ihrer Hand. Sie konnte es nicht verstehen. Sie wusste nicht, was damit gemeint war. Wie konnte ihre Freundin, Laura, nicht mehr auf der Welt sein? Sie konnte doch nicht tot sein? So viele Fragen wirrten in Jasmins Kopf herum, doch sie fand einfach keine Antwort. Wie konnte sie auch? Sie war viel zu verwirrt, viel zu erschüttert, um irgendwas zu verstehen. Das kam so plötzlich. Diese Nachricht trat zu plötzlich in ihrem Leben ein, als dass sie sich hätte darauf vorbereiten können. Sie hatte ihr nicht einmal sagen können, wie sehr sie sie lieb hat. Das war alles zu schnell.  
>Jasmin merkte gar nicht wie , aber plötzlich sass sie mit tränenüberströmten Gesicht auf dem Boden, obwohl sie eben noch gestanden hatte.<p>

„Wie kann das nur sein?" flüsterte sie sich selbst zu...

Als Lana den Brief in der Hand hielt, war sie sehr erstaunt. Warum schrieb Laura das nicht einfach bei MSN? Oder bei Facebook. Oder bei was auch immer. Sie konnte es ihr ja auch persönlich in der Schule sagen, obwohl sie da ja schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr war.

Lana ahnte nichts und öffnete den Brief mit Freuden und begann zu lesen..

_Lana,_

_ICH HASSE DICH! ICH HASSE DICH ÜBER ALLES! Kein Mensch hat es je im Leben geschafft, dass ich Nacht für Nacht weinend wach liege und mir Gedanken darüber mache, was ich alles Falsch gemacht habe. Jedes unserer Gespräche hat Narben auf meiner Seele hinterlassen. Narben, die so gross sind, dass du sie dir gar nicht vorstellen kannst. Narben, die so tief sind, dass du hinein fallen könntest. Narben, die nie wieder heilen werden._

_Doch trotzdem konnte ich dich nie verlassen. Denn kein Mensch, der mich je so zum weinen gebracht hat, hat es bis jetzt geschafft, dass ich diesen Menschen so sehr liebe wie dich. Ich bin dir zu grossem Dank verpflichtet. Du hast mich zu dem Menschen gemacht, der ich bin. Einem lachendem, fröhlichem Mädchen, dass weiss, dass es sich auf Andere auch einmal verlassen kann._

_Ohne dich, wäre ich langweilig, schlau und einsam._

_Aber, egal wie sehr du mich verletzt hast, das alles ist jetzt vorbei. Denn ich heisse nicht mehr Laura, wie ich zuvor geheissen habe. Ich heisse jetzt Mitsuki. Vielleicht denkst du dir, der Name ist dumm. Klar, du stehst nicht auf solche Namen, hältst es für Kinderkram. Aber du weisst ganz genau, wie sehr ich diesen Namen liebe und mit diesem Namen, kam ein neuer Mensch zustande. Ein Mensch, der zwar viele der Charaktereigenschaften wie zuvor hat, der aber stärker wurde. Ein Mensch, der es nicht mehr nötig hat, sich gegen dich stellen zu müssen. Das würde auch gar nicht gehen, denn ich bin nicht mehr da, wo ihr seid. Ich bin an einem ganz anderen Ort und ich bin hier mit meiner Mama. Ich verlasse mich jetzt auf sie.  
>Ich bitte dich, mich niemals zu vergessen, denn ich habe dich lieb, egal, wie viel du mir angetan hast.<em>

_Deine ehemalige Laura.3_

Schon die ersten 3 Worte hatten Lana erschüttert und als sie den Brief weiter las, konnte sie nicht anders, als sofort anfangen zu weinen. Sie verstand Laura nicht. Bestimmt war das wieder nur ein dummer Scherz von ihr gewesen. Sie würde sie zur Rede stellen müssen, wenn sie sie das nächste Mal sah. Und mit dem Gefühl der Trauer machte sie sich weiter an ihrer täglichen Arbeit, Schulaufgaben. Lana glaubte Laura's Brief nicht und sie würde, bis die Nachricht sie erreichen würde, in Unwissenheit schweben.

Natalie wunderte sich sehr, warum sie einen Brief von Laura bekam. Das war eigentlich nicht ihre Art..auch wenn Laura das schreiben liebte. Es gab moderneres wie Facebook...MSN...icq...Skype...(Schleichwerbung...) Trotzdem öffnete sie wissbegierig den komischen Umschlag und fing an zu lesen.

_Hey Natta,_

_meine kleine Verrückte. Ich weiss noch, wie ich dir immer Liebestipps geben musste. XD_

_Dabei hatte ich selbst nie eine Ahnung. Aber dann hast du es ohne mich geschafft. Und hattest einen Freund. Ich bin stolz auf dich!  
>Es tut mir leid, aber unser Mädelsabend muss wohl ausfallen, denn, ich bin nicht mehr da, wo ihr Anderen euch gerade befindet. Ich weiss nicht genau, wo ich bin. Ich weiss nur, dass ich nicht mehr nach Hause kann. Es gibt keinen Weg, nach Hause zu kommen. <em>

_Ich werde dich sehr vermissen._

_Ich heisse jetzt auch nicht mehr Laura, sondern ich heisse Mitsuki._

_Ein schöner Name, nicht wahr?! :)  
>Ich hab dich so lieb und werde dich auf ewig vermissen. :(<em>

_Bitte vergiss mich nicht,_

_deine Mitsuki.3 _

Natalies Miene wurde von Satz zu Satz verwirrter..Wie meinte Laura das?  
>Warum hiess sie plötzlich Mitsuki. Hatte sie ihren Namen geändert? Sich umtaufen lassen?<br>Das..konnte doch nicht wahr sein. War sie etwa...tot? Schrieb das ein anderes Mädchen?  
>War das alles nur ein dummer Scherz?<br>Natalie rief bei Laura zuhause an, doch es ging niemand ran.  
>„Was ist da nur los?" fragte sie sich und machte sich darauf sofort an die Arbeit, Leute bei MSN anzuschreiben, ob diese etwas von Laura wüssten. <p>

_Hey Freda,_

_haha..ich muss schon sagen..du warst echt ne coole Freundin :D_

_Mit dir abhängen war immer cool! :D_

_Ich werde nie unsere blauen Zungen vergessen ober wie ich stundenlang bei diesem Film heulen musste, als wir DVD-Nacht hatten. :D_

_Ich hab dich echt ganz doll lieb. ^^_

_Warum ich dir das schreibe? Weil ich so ähnlich wie das Mädchen aus dem Film in einer Zwischenwelt gelandet bin. Okay, nicht wirklich Zwischenwelt...Ich weiss nicht was es ist. Es ist merkwürdig.._

_aber hier ist ein total heisser Typ :P XDDD_

_Oh man. Ich hab dich echt lieb und werde dich vermissen. :(  
>Bye.<em>

_Deine Mitsuki.3_

Frederike konnte nicht anders als weinen. Sie dachte nichts und wollte auch nichts denken. Das einzige, was sie tat, war weinen. Stundenlang weinen. Sie hatte einen Nervenzusammenbruch und musste ins Krankenhaus gebracht werden. Doch auch dort, konnten die Ärzte sie nicht davon abbringen zu weinen. 

Marina-chan: So. Ende. Weiter schreib ich heute nicht. (^^)

Mizuki-chan: Wie fies du bist :O

Marina-chan: Ich bin nicht fies. Die Hälfte hast du ja geschrieben. Von dir hab ich auch nicht merh bekommen.

Mizuki-chan: Eeto...(._.)

Marina-chan: Übrigens hat Hisagi eine Stimme bekommen. Also macht das 2. Nächste Woche nerven..äh...foltern..äh ich meine natürlich interviewen wir ihn. (^^')

Mizuki-chan: (*.*) HISAGI! Wer hat für ihn gestimmt?

Marina-chan: Iceclaw stimmte zu deinem Gefallen.

Mizuki-chan: Ich liebe dich Iceclaw-chan! 3 Hisagi!

Marina-chan: So und jetzt...Maison.

Mizuki-chan: (o.o)... so und jetzt...Haus?!

Marina-chan: Ano...Ich hab das je vergessen..(^^') Gome. Also Matane, ich geh^^

Mizuki-chan: Bye, bye! Warte...was mach ich dann hier?

Sti~~lle.

Eeeee...ich gehe dann wohl auch. See you!

Ach bevor ich es vergesse: Die Links für die Songs:

Tausend Tage – Fred Röttcher (  watch?v=5UbgbOiGuic )

Warte nicht auf mich – Petra Scheeser/Neueinsteiger ( watch?v=hpqR4hwznmk )

Winke, Winke!


	25. Chapter 23

Marina-chan: Ich muss sagen, ich danke allen die uns so fleissig Kommis schreiben. Ihr motiviert mich total :D

Mizuki-chan: Darum habt ihr auch ein Kapitel, wenn Marina-chan gerade Prüfungsstress hat :D

Marina-chan: Wo sie leider Recht hat...Aber ich hab ein Ziel! Ich mach die Matura und studier Japanologie!

Mizuki-chan: Uh :O

Marina-chan: Auf jeden Fall wünsch ich viel Spass mit dem Kapi und dem von Iceclaw gewünschten Interview xD

*Kekse, Kuchen und Milch hinstell*

_Kapitel 23: Die Aufgabe_

Man hatte sie aus der Chuuou Shijuuroku Shitsu vertrieben.

Klang leicht hart, aber die wollten sicher auch mal nach Hause gehen.

Und das ging nun mal schlecht wenn noch jemand der nicht zu ihnen gehörte in der Mitte stand.

Zudem war noch alles voll leuchtblauem Glitzer.

Also hatten sich alle anwesenden, nicht weisen Shinigami, namentlich Takeru-kun, Ayumi, der Kidou-Corps-Prüfer und die Kidou-Corps-Tusse, verziehen müssen.

Takeru-kun schickte man postwendend zurück an die Akademie, schliesslich hatte er noch Unterricht.

Obwohl sich Autorinnen-san schlecht vorstellen können, dass die dort ne Post haben, also haben sie einen Kurier der 5bantai ausgeliehen, um Takeru-kun zurück zur Akademie zu geleiten.

Ayumi hingegen wurde von der Tusse mitgeschleift, Richtung des Hauptquartiers des Kidou-Corps.

Noch immer schmollte sie und murmelte unverständliche Verwünschungen gegen Gott, die Welt und das Schicksal in ihre in ihr Gesicht gewehten blonden Haare.

Die Tusse hatte einen eisernen Griff hinten am Kragen der Blonden, so dass sie sich nicht befreien konnte, obwohl sie dies zu Anfangs versucht hatte. Mit wenig Erfolg.

Irgendwann, so nach 30 Sekunden, sah sie ein dass es nichts brachte.

Oder eher war sie es Leid geworden ihre Energie zu verschwenden und war Müde.

Hätte sie es gekonnt wäre sie an Ort und Stelle eingeschlafen.

Was, wenn sie die ganze Zeit über Stock und Stein, Kiesel, kaputte Dachschindel und unachtsam auf die Strasse geworfenes Zanpakutou geschleift wurde, leider schlecht möglich war.

Irgendwann befand die Kidou-Corps-Tusse dann aber, dass es genug war und liess Ayumis Kragen sein.

Sie befanden sich nun im Innern eines Gebäudes von welchem Ayumi ganz stark vermutete, dass es das Hauptquartier des Kidou-Corps war.

Sie war ja schliesslich Sherlock Holmes in Person. In weiblicher Person.

Nachdem Autorin-san, Mizuki-chan, Autorin-san, Marina-chan, und ihren Sarkasmus dann endlich zur Seite geschoben hatte, konnte die Geschichte auch weitergehen.

Die Tusse hatte Ayumi in einen grossen Raum hinein geschleift ähnlich einer Turnhalle.

Der Boden war mit Matten belegt, wie in einem Dojo.

Das sah doch toll aus, wenn man eine Hakuda-Niete war!

Die Decke war ziemlich hoch oben und wölbte sich nach oben, so dass ausser den Wänden keine zusätzlichen Pfeiler nötig waren, um sie zu tragen. Die Wände waren weiss nur die sichtbaren Balken aus in Kontrast stehendem dunklem Holz.

„Und jetzt?", fragte Ayumi demotiviert, da ihre Schläfrigkeit ihr auf Gemüt schlug.

Die Tusse setzte sich einfach im Schneidersitz vor die Schülerin und zog sich als erstes mal die hirnrissige Verhüllung vom Gesicht.

„So viel besser.", meinte sie, als sie sich endlich des überflüssigen Stoffes entledigt hatte.

Ayumi entgegen sah nun eine junge Frau, obwohl man das hier in Soul Society nie sagen konnte.

Sie hatte orange-rote Haare und einen sehr hellen Teint.

Erstaunt sah Ayumi wie unter den Massen an Stoff normale Alltagskleidung zum Vorschein kam.

Die Kidou-Corps-Tusse trug ein ganz normales, enganliegendes, schwarzes Trägertop und rote drei-viertel Cargohosen.

Einen Augenblick später hatte sich Ayumi endlich von ihrem Schock über die Kleidung aus dem Diesseits erholt und wiederholte genervt ihre Frage: „Und jetzt?"

„Als Erstes erkläre ich dir wieso du hier bist."

Aufmerksam sah Ayumi hoch.

Wusste sie das nicht schon längst? Oder wollte sie ihr das mit dem Kidou erklären. Schliesslich war es blau. B-L-A-U.

„Du weisst ja schon, dass dein Vorgänger von einem Hollow überrascht wurde."

Also nochmal die Story.

„Na ja, normalerweise hätten wir dann noch einen Azubi, der aus den Akademie-Absolventen ausgesucht wird, der an seine Stelle treten könnte und weitaus besser ausgebildet ist, zu deinem Glück oder Pech, wie du willst, war der aber mit deinem Vorgänger unterwegs und wurde gleich mit gefressen."

„Du klingst nicht sehr unglücklich über den Verlust deines Kameraden.", meinte Ayumi leicht irritiert über die Leichtheit, mit welcher die Tusse das gesagt hatte.

Und anstatt geschockt die Schwermütige zu mimen, meinte Ayumis Gegenüber nun fröhlich: „Na ja, ich war bis jetzt die einzige Frau in der Gruppe und ausserdem haben die beiden Dahingeschiedenen mich genervt. Dein Vorgänger wollte ständig ein Date, obwohl ich jedes Mal „Nein" sagte und der andere blubberte die ganze Zeit Zeug von wegen Gerechtigkeit und Kraft der Jugend."

Kritisch sah Ayumi zur Rothaarigen.

Kraft der Jugend? War das ein Scherz? Ein Guy-Verschnitt?

Einmal schüttelte sie kräftig den Kopf, um das Bild des Guy-Shinigami-Hybrides loszuwerden und sah dann wieder zur Rothaarigen.

„Gut, dann will ich mich doch mal vorstellen.", meinte sie lässig, als Ayumi sie fragend ansah und redete munter weiter. „Ich bin Aoi Akamoto. Ich bin schon seit mehr als 100 Jahren im Bestrafungsvollzugs-Kommando und war damals nicht die einzige Frau. Damals bestanden wir zum grössten Teil aus Frauen, aber nach und nach starben sie durch Hollow-Angriffe und vor Erschöpfung...Du musst wissen, wir machen einen harten Job, aber es braucht uns in der Soul Society."

Bei den letzten Worten war Aoi ernst geworden, dass Ayumi es nicht wagte zu lachen, obwohl der Name schon recht komisch war.

Doch dann begann die Rothaarige selbst zu lachen und meinte: „Aber findest du nicht auch, dass meine Eltern sich echt Mühe gegeben haben mit meinem Namen? Ich mein, meine Haare beissen sich ja fast damit."

Jetzt lachte auch Ayumi mit. Obwohl es ihr zuvor ein wenig suspekt vorgekommen war.

Ja, man hatte sie „Aoi" getauft, was auch Blau heissen konnte.

Bei ihrem roten Haar.

Auch mit ihrem Nachnamen. Aka hiess ja rot.

Also entweder die waren Farbenblind oder fanden sich todlustig.

Ha. ha. ha.

„Zurück zu deiner Ausbildung.", wechselte die Ältere abrupt wieder das Thema.

Also wenn die immer so war, dann musste Ayumi sich wohl auf Kopfschmerzen einstellen.

Grosse Kopfschmerzen.

Oder sie verwirrte sie so sehr, dass sie diesen Charakterzug verlor.

Ja, das war doch ein Masterplan, der in die Tat umgesetzt werden wollte, dachte Ayumi lächelnd.

Akamoto fuhr derweil fort: „Da unser Kidou-Training sehr hart für deine Reiryoku-Reserven sein wird, da du dich noch nicht gewöhnt bist, wirst du nur jeden zweiten Tag zum Training kommen. Die ersten paar Male werde ich dich auch von der Akademie abholen kommen, denn ich bin für dein Training zuständig. Danach schaffst du das gefälligst alleine. Ich hab besseres zu tun als Seireitei Guide zu werden... Am anderen Tag hast du deine Ausdauer zu stärken. Das soll heissen, dass du jeden Tag zwanzig Runden um die Akademie zu laufen hast."

Ayumi seufzte.

Wollten hier alle sie umbringen? Und wieso wollten alle, dass sie um die Akademie rannte? Die war doch langweilig...dattebayo.

„Und wieviel ist das bei der 4bantai?", fragte sie vorsichtig nach, da sie echt keinen Bock hatte vor dem Frühstück zur Akademie zu laufen, ihre zwanzig Runden zu machen und dann zurück zu laufen.

„Wieso bei der 4bantai? Du hast das Training des Kidou-Corps zu bestreiten, nicht das von ihnen.",

Die Rothaarige sah ein bisschen verärgert, aber eher perplex zur Jüngeren.

Deren Handfläche auf ihr Gesicht klatschte.

„Haben sie von den irregulären Neuzugängen an die Akademie gehört?"

Ayumis Stimme triefte vor Motivation, so wie Autorin-sans Sätze unsarkastisch waren...

„Ja, natürlich. Die, die unter strengster Beobachtung stehen? Eine ist in der 4bantai und die andere in der 13bantai."

„Jep. Das sind ich und Mitsuki-chan.", stellte Ayumi klar.

Überrascht sah die Akamoto zur Blonden.

Dann wanderte ihr Blick zu Ayumis Uniform.

„Ich hatte ja schon von der legendären blauen Uniform gehört, aber sie fällt mir erst jetzt auf...", meinte sie langsam.

Sie war eindeutig Blind.

Vielleicht ein Nebeneffekt von Ayumis Kidou?

Dann fiel der Rothaarigen wieder ein, was sie gerade gesagt hatte.

„Äh, du stehst gar nicht unter Beobachtung, das ist nur ein Gerücht! Und-...", stammelte sie nervös.

Ayumi unterbrach sie.

„Schon gut, ich hab Augen im Kopf. Ich merke, was um mich herum geschieht. Ich bin jedenfalls in der 4bantai untergebracht, also wäre es nett, wenn ich um diese laufen dürfte. Das spart mir den Weg zur Akademie."

Aoi überlegte kurz.

„Eigentlich wären das um die sieben Runden um die 4bantai. Schliesslich musst du dann um das gesamte Krankenhaus laufen. Aber ich finde, da deine Kondition als Erstklässler nicht zu gut sein kann, angemessen wenn du 15 machst."

_Katasch._

Das wäre das Geräusch gewesen, wenn Ayumi fähig gewesen wäre, ihren Kopf zu bewegen. Er wäre mit lauten Knall am Boden gelandet. Aber im Moment war sie zu schockiert, dass sie geradezu gelähmt war.

Sie hatte, statt zehn Runden um die Akademie, Kuukaku wirklich gesagt, sie würde 10 um die 4bantai machen. Sie hatte ja gedacht, die wären ungefähr gleichgross, vielleicht ein wenig grösser, als Kuukaku es anmerkte.

Nein, sie machte fast das Dreifache.

Und jetzt sollte sie jeden Tag mehr als das Vierfache machen?

„Und das Morgens und Abends, jeden Tag.", fuhr Aoi weiter.

Hatte sie heute Morgen noch nicht das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie tot war, so wusste sie, dass sie es spätestens heute Abend war.

t.o.t.

Aus die Maus!

Grimmjow-Futter, wenn sie schon bei Mäusen war.

„Also jetzt wirst du das Kidou von vorhin üben. Und zwar so: Anstelle es überflüssig hell leuchten zu lassen, wirst du eine ganz dünne schwache Hülle drum schliessen.", zerschnitt Aoi fröhlich Ayumis Gedankengänge und liess sie aufstehen.

Unter den wachsamen Augen von Kidou-Corps-Tusse, übte Ayumi also, während diese quatschte.

„Du wirst übrigens eine Uniform kriegen. Aber die muss erst hergestellt werden, wir haben nämlich keine vorrätig, da die normalerweise mit den Mitgliedern 'verschwinden'."

Ayumi mühte sich ab und achtete fast nicht auf das Gesprochene.

Ihr Kidou verbrauchte sehr viel Energie und die runter zu schrauben ging irgendwie nicht.

Oder es ging doch, aber dann wurde das Kidou instabil und revertierte zu einer Mondsichel.

Es liess sich einfach kein Verhältnis einstellen. Entweder es wurde zu stark oder es wurde zu schwach.

Und es leuchtete immer noch Kopfschmerzen erregend in dem Blau von Ayumis Handtasche.

Das war doch zum Verzweifeln!

Und die Kidou-Corps-Tusse half da auch nicht, sie stand einfach herum und beobachtete genau was Ayumi machte.

Nach einer Weile ordnete Akamoto aber zum Glück endlich eine Pause an.

Aufatmend liess sich Ayumi zu Boden plumsen.

„Also das ist seltsam. Auch wenn es bei dir instabil ist, bleibt es blau. Wirklich Merkwürdig.", murmelte Ayumis neustes Aufpasserchen vor sich hin.

Das das Ayumi Spanisch...entschuldigt...Hollowisch vorkam, beachtete sie nicht weiter und murmelte unverständliche Gedankenfetzen vor sich hin.

So ging das eine Viertelstunde.

Also für die ersten fünf Minuten war Ayumi ja froh, da sie sich von der vorhergehenden Anstrengung erholen konnte, aber nun begann sie sich zu langweilen.

Sie hatte noch einen Artikel-Entwurf für die Seireitei Communication zu schreiben...

Also wenn Tusse-chan vor ihr in den nächsten 2 Minuten nicht ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Blonde werfen würde, so würde sich diese zur Suche nach Stift und Papier, oder gleich ihrer Bantai, auf den Weg machen.

Kaum hatte sie das aber gedacht, wandte sich Akamoto wieder an Ayumi.

„Du bist ein Sonderfall...", begann sie.

Ayumi konnte sich hier mal wieder nicht zurückhalten und quatschte ihr hinein.

„Ach, nee. Erzähl mir was neues."

Die Rothaarige überging den Kommentar und fuhr schlichtweg fort: „Deshalb muss ich mich mit dem Dai Kidou Chou beraten, wie dein Training auszusehen hat. Also kannst du für heute schon mal gehen. Wehe du vergisst dein Training und ich werde dich übermorgen von der Akademie abholen."

Ein Schub neuer Kraft strömte durch Ayumi als sie diese Worte vernahm.

Halleluja!

Kaum einen Augenblick später war die Schülerin wieder auf den Beinen und folgte der Rothaarigen nach draussen bis vor die Tore der Akademie, wobei es ihr nicht schnell genug gehen konnte.

Aber nahm die Tusse Rücksicht darauf?

Nein. Sie ging gemächlich ihres Weges und führte Ayumi nur langsam zurück.

Genervt besah sich Ayumi deshalb jedes Detail des Weges genau und prägte sich das auch ein, damit sie nicht mehr auf das Lahmarsch vor ihr angewiesen sein würde.

Kaum waren sie bei der Akademie angekommen, machte Aoi kehrt und war einen Augenblick, dank Shunpo, schon über alle Berge.

Isane war nicht da, anscheinend wurde sie zuvor schon informiert.

Dann dürfte es doch kein Problem sein, Kuukaku-nee eine Besuch abzustatten.

Kaum hatte Ayumi das gedacht, schon rannte sie auf das Hakutoumon zu und später darauf auf das Anwesen der Shiba.

„Kuukaku-nee!", rief sie schon voller Vorfreude.

Leicht verwirrt sah die Hausbesitzerin aus einem der Fenster im ersten Stock und sah nach wer denn nach ihr rief.

Als sie die Blonde erblickte, winkte sie sie erfreut näher und rief Shiroganehiko zu, er solle sie zu ihr bringen.

Natürlich folgte der ...der dessen Bezeichnung nicht klar ist, da er nicht nach einem normalen Diener aussah.

Wenig später stand Ayumi schon bei Kuukaku im Arbeitszimmer.

„Das kommt aber überraschend, dass du heute schon kommst. Ich dachte, wir hätten abgemacht dass du nur alle zwei Tage kommst, also erst morgen wieder.", sagte die Schwarzhaarige überrascht.

„Na ja, es ist heute was passiert, das wollte ich dir unbedingt erzählen. Nicht das du es von den Gerüchten hörst."

Erstaunt besah sich Kuukaku die Blonde von oben bis unten.

Dann grinste sie.

„Bist du schwanger? Von wem denn?"

„Nein! Um Himmelswillen!", rief Ayumi sofort schockiert.

Nachdem sie sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, meinte sie noch kurz: „Nein, es ist etwas anderes."

„Ach so, schade, ich wäre gerne Tante geworden.", sagte Kuukaku kleinlaut und wandte sich dann wieder an ihr Pult.

Sie hat sich ziemlich schnell in die Schwestern-Rolle eingelebt, dachte Ayumi belustigt und besah sich zuerst einmal den Raum in dem sie stand.

Er war recht gross, oder wirkte zumindest so, da er ausser dem Pult in der Mitte, das wie in dieser Welt eben normal kniehoch war, einem grossen Fenster, aus welchem Kuukaku-nee zuvor herausgeschaut hatte und einem kleineren Schrank, der Ayumi etwa bis zur Hüfte ging und recht Quadratisch war in einem schönen Mittelbraunen Holz, befand sich nichts im Zimmer.

Auf leisen Sohlen trat Ayumi näher an das Pult der Shiba und sah ihr zu.

Sie zeichnete etliche Bilder eines einfachen Hauses und darum herum war ein ... Ja, was war es denn?

Einmal hatte es Ähnlichkeiten mit einem Wal, ein anderes Mal sah es aus wie Glibber, noch ein anderes Mal wie ein Diadem.

Immer noch leise setzte sich Ayumi zu ihrer Nee-chan.

„Kuukaku-nee, was machst du denn da?", fragte sie schüchtern.

Ohne aufzublicken antwortete die Angesprochene.

„Ich versuche einen guten Entwurf für die Dekoration des neuen Hauses zu machen."

Ayumi überlegte.

Dann nahm sie sich eines der leeren Blätter, die auf dem Tisch lagen und skizzierte kurz die Arme um das Haus, die sie aus Bleach kannte.

Dann legte sie das Blatt vor Kuukaku.

„Wie findest du das?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Die Ältere betrachtete das Bild zuerst schweigend, brach dann aber in ein erleichtertes und erfreutes Seufzen.

„Das ist simpel und doch wirkungsvoll. Mit ein paar Verbesserungen wäre das perfekt."

Sie sah zu ihrer kleinen Schwester.

„Ich wusste doch, dass meine Imouto was drauf hat.", meinte sie grinsend und wandte sich, nachdem sie den Entwurf oben auf den Schrank gelegt hatte wieder Ayumi zu.

„Also was ist deine Neuigkeit?", fragte sie neugierig grinsend.

„Also, ich hab dir doch von der Kidou-Stunde erzählt?"

Kuukaku nickte.

„Die Kidou-Corps-Tusse ist heute vor dem Unterricht bei uns im Klassenzimmer aufgetaucht und hat mich mitgenommen."

Das Grinsen der Schwarzhaarigen verbreiterte sich.

„Und dann?"

„Wir wurden geprüft, ich, Takeru-kun, er ist Viertklässler und viele Sechstklässler. Ich hab' vor allem ne Glitzer-Explosion verursacht. Irgendwie haben sie mich trotzdem ausgesucht. Deshalb bin ich jetzt ein Mitglied des Bestrafungsvollzugs-Kommandos.", erläuterte Ayumi demotiviert die Lage, kichere aber bei der Stelle mit dem Glitzer.

Da brach Kuukaku in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Reife Leistung, Imouto, reife Leistung. Ich meine, du bist wahrscheinlich die erste Erstklässlerin die im Kidou-Corps Aufgenommen wurde."

„Ich hab jetzt jeden zweiten Tag Kidou-Corps-Training.", sagte die Schülerin weiter sehr motiviert.

„Dann wirst du ja keine Probleme haben bei der Abschlussprüfung im Fach Kidou.", entgegnete Kuukaku weiter lachend.

Sie kugelte sich inzwischen vor Lachen am Boden.

Kritisch besah sich Ayumi was ihre Nee-chan da machte.

Schliesslich kam es einen Augenblick später, so wie es kommen musste, die Schwarzhaarige verschluckte sich und begann zu husten.

Seufzend liess sich die Schülerin neben ihrer Schwester nieder und klopfte ihr auf den Rücken, damit diese wieder zu Luft kam.

Keuchend setzte sich Kuukaku wieder auf, das Grinsen war ihr noch immer nicht abhanden gekommen.

„Ich hab noch was für dich.", erzählte die Einarmige plötzlich und zeigte auf den Schrank zu ihrer linken.

Misstrauisch sah die Blonde zu ihrer Schwester.

„Nein, keine Angst ich will dich nicht vergiften.", erwiderte diese Lachend und machte sich selbst hin zum Schrank, „Umbringen übrigens auch nicht. Ich tue meinen Geschwistern nichts. Jedenfalls nichts ernstes, sonst wäre mein Idiot von kleinem Bruder schon länger weg."

Sie öffnete den Schrank mit ihrer einen Hand und entfachte somit eine grüne Explosion.

Besorgte näherte sich Ayumi, als sich der Rauch der Explosion wieder verzog ihrer Schwester.

„Kuukaku-nee?", fragte sie vorsichtig, „Geht es dir gut?"

Die Schwarzhaarige hustete.

„Ja, ja, bestens. Hier nimm!"

Kritisch beäugte Ayumi, was ihre Schwester ihr gerade mit ihrer Linken Hand überreichte.

Es war äusserst suspekt.

Es waren etwa Tennisball grosse Bündel von Bandagen. Mit Schnüren dran.

Da machte es bei der Blonden klick.

„Feuerwerkskörper!", rief sie erfreut aus.

„Schön, dass es dir gefällt. Sonst hätte ich dich der Familie sicher verwiesen.", sagte Kuukaku-nee lachend, fuhr aber gleich fort mit einer Erklärung: „Das sind spezielle Feuerwerkskörper, die ich mit Kidou erschaffen habe. Wenn du auf die Hülle drauf schreibst, was du mir erzählen willst und sie dann feuerst, dann erhalte ich die Nachricht."

Mit grossen Funkelaugen sah die Blonde zur Schwarzhaarigen.

„Echt?"

Die Shiba nickte.

„Wie Cool!"

Ayumi freute sich wie ein Kind.

Doch ihre Schwester unterbrach sie.

„Also jetzt zeigst du mir mal, was du in Sachen Kidou kannst. Denn wenn du mir das Kidou, dass du gelernt hast, anwendest, kann ich mit dem produzierten Glitzer einer Explosion die Feuerwerkskörper erschaffen. So kann ich dir auch Nachrichten übermitteln. Denn weder du noch ich beherrschen Jigokuchou."

Wie geheissen erschuf Ayumi mit wenig Aufwand die Explosionen Azur-blauen Glitzers.

Kuukaku nickte und mit einer Handbewegung lag der Glitzer auch schon, anstatt über den ganzen Raum und die Kleidung der Beiden verteilt, fein säuberlich in einem Säckchen auf dem Pult.

„Dann ist alles vorbeireitet. Erschreck nicht so, wenn du die erste Nachricht erhältst."

Ayumi nickte und warf gleichzeitig einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr hinter der Älteren.

Es war bereits 9 Uhr.

Kalt lief es der Schülerin den Rücken herunter.

Würde sie nicht langsam bei der 4bantai auftauchen, würde ihr Isane die Hölle heissmachen.

„Ne, Kuukaku-nee, ich muss gehen. Sonst krieg ich Probleme. Ich komm morgen nach dem Unterricht aber noch vorbei.", rief Ayumi schon im Lauf, nachdem sie aufgesprungen und Richtung Türe gehastet war.

„Klar.", meinte ihre Schwester schlicht und winkte ihr noch kurz zu, ehe sie sich wieder dem Zeichenbrett zu wandte.

Ayumi rannte so schnell sie konnte. Schliesslich konnte sie noch immer kein Shunpo.

Memo am mich selbst, ich muss das unbedingt lernen, dachte sie erschöpft, als sie nur noch eine Wiese von Rukon trennte.

Danach noch durch alle 80 Bezirke rennen.

Toll.

Doch dann fühlte sie einen unangenehmen Druck auf ihrem Magen.

Was war jetzt los?

Sie hatte Hunger, ja, aber das war es nicht. Das hier war...anders.

Da kam in hoher Geschwindigkeit ein Etwas auf sie zu gerannt und sprang sie an.

Seltsam, es hatte rosa Haare.

Erstaunt riss sie die Augen auf.

„Yachiru!", rief sie aus.

Sofort reagierte der kleine Fukutaichou.

„Schhh! Ken-chan darf mich nicht finden!"

Wieso sollte ihr Taichou Kenpachi sie nicht finden?

Was ging hier vor? Spielten die Verstecken?

Bei deren Orientierungssinn? Das konnte ja nicht gut gehen!

Es war bereits dunkel, also sah man nicht sehr weit, doch in der Ferne glaubte Ayumi eine Staubwolke auszumachen.

Wenn das nur Versteckspiel war, wieso würde Kenpachi die Wände durchschlagen?

Ayumis Blick fiel wieder aus die Kleine in ihren Armen.

Sie hatte etwas schwarzes in der Hand.

Ne, oder?

Das war der Grund, wieso Hisagi damals einfach umgefallen war.

„Yachiru? Ist das vielleicht Kenpachis Reiatsu fressende Augenklappe?", fragte die Blonde vorsichtig.

„Hm? Ah! Yuyu-chan! Jep. Das ist sie.", meinte Yachiru fröhlich,, als sie das Mädchen das sie festhielt, erkannte.

„Heisst das, er trägt sie gerade nicht? Und rennt durch Rukongai?", fragte die Schülerin zögerlich weiter.

„Ja, wird wohl so sein.", meinte Yachiru unschuldig.

Geschockt starrte Ayumi zur Rosahaarigen.

Sie versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.

„Yachiru, wieso hast du Kenpachis Augenklappe?", fragte sie so ruhig, wie es eben nur ging, wenn gerade ein Psychopath mit riesigem Reiatsu reihenweise die unschuldigen Bewohner Rukons zur Ohnmacht brachte und eventuell sogar an den Rand des Todes und das nur mit seinem Reiatsu.

„Naja, Ken-chan wollte nicht mit mir spielen, da er keine würdigen Gegner mehr findet und deshalb schlecht gelaunt ist. Also habe ich einfach mal seine Augenklappe geklaut, damit er mit mir Fangen spielt.", sagte wie ein kleiner Engel.

„Und vor zwei Wochen, hast du sie dann auch geklaut?", verhörte Ayumi die Kleine weiter.

„Jep. Genau wie heute hab ich sie ihm geklaut, als er am schlafen war. Da war mir einfach langweilig."

Noch immer sah Yachiru aus wie das Bild eines Unschuldsengels.

Ayumi seufzte.

„Yachiru-chan? Kannst du Kenpachi bitte seine Augenklappe wiedergeben?", fragte sie das kleine Mädchen bittend.

„Nein, das macht aber keinen Spass!", lautete die Antwort.

„Wenn ich dir verspreche, dass ich dafür mal mit dir spiele?", versuchte Ayumi weiter.

Durch diese Aussage bekam Yachiru riesige Chibi-Funkelaugen.

„Eeeecht?"

Ayumi seufzte. Auf was liess sie sich hier nur ein?

„Ja, echt. Aber nur wenn du mir versprichst, dass du Kenpachi nie mehr die Augenklappe klaust. Immer wenn Kenpachi keine Zeit für dich hat und du weisst das ich frei habe, kommst du zu mir.", stellte die Schülerin die Bedingung auf.

So würde Mitsuki-chan wenigstens in Sicherheit sein.

Und wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte Ayumi Angst Kenpachi ohne Augenklappe zu begegnen.

Doch Autorinnen-san wären nicht Autorinnen-san, wenn sie ihm jetzt nicht einen Auftritt gäben. Und genau dies Taten sie auch.

Denn durch Glück, da sein Orientierungssinn milde ausgedrückt nicht anwesend war, rannte besagter Taichou genau auf Yachiru und somit auch auf Ayumi, die die Kleine in Armen hielt, zu.

„Yachiruuuu!", grollte seine Stimmte. Sie bebte vor Zorn.

Ayumi bekam es mit der Angst zu tun.

Sie hatte diesen Charakter noch nie gemocht.

Okay, er war zum Schreien komisch manchmal. Aber sonst war er einfach gruselig. Genau wie Krötschen. Besser bekannt als Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

In diesem Moment sah Kenpachi gerade wirklich zum Fürchten aus.

Ein wütendes Grinsen entstellte sein Gesicht und in seinen Augen glitzerte Mordlust.

Ayumi erstarrte zur Salzsäule.

Es tat ihr Leid, aber sie würde Mitsuki-chan wohl nicht wieder sehen.

Denn so wie Kenpachi sie gerade anstarrte, würde er keinen Unterschied zwischen ihr und Yachiru machen.

Sie war also so gut wie Geschichte.

Es blieb ihr nur ein verzweifelter Versuch übrig.

„Yachiru,", flüsterte sie dem Bündel in ihren Armen zu, „Gib Kenpachi seine Augenbinde freiwillig zurück. Vielleicht besänftigt ihn das ein wenig."

Zögerlich nickte Yachiru, denn selbst sie hatte Kenpachi noch nie so gesehen und befolgte Ayumis Rat.

Sie strampelte sich frei aus den Armen der Schülerin, die sie vor Schock noch immer nicht bewegen konnte und ging zögerlich, mit dem besten Hundebaby-Blick, den sie hinbekam und bot dem Zwei-Meter-Riesen seine Augenklappe dar.

Bitte, lass es funktionieren, bettelte Ayumi stumm wieder und wieder.

Meter für Meter näherte sich Yachiru ihrem Taichou und Vaterersatz stets ihren Hundebaby-Blick auf seine Augen gerichtet, obwohl seine Miene in einer undurchdringlichen Fratze der Mordlust und der Wut festgefroren war und kletterte, als sie nah genug war und er sich noch immer nicht bewegte zögerlich an ihm hoch, um die Augenbinde wieder an ihren Platz zu binden.

Kenpachi liess dies geschehen.

Vor Anspannung bekam Ayumi fast keine Luft mehr und der Druck auf ihrem Magen setzte ihr zu, doch er nahm ab.

Wieso fiel sie eigentlich nicht um?

War sie doch eine Mary-Sue?

Wär' ihr nur recht.

Machte es ihr einfacher.

Plötzlich machte Kenpachi eine ruckartige Bewegung.

Ayumi gefror das Blut in den Adern. Das war ihr endgültiges Ende, Sue oder nicht.

Gegen Kenpachi hätte nicht die grösste Sue eine Chance.

Da half nur Gary-Stue Ichigo Kurosaki.

Und auch der war nach dem Kampf mehr tot als lebendig.

Die Blonde atmete auf als sie sah, dass er nur Yachiru nach hinten auf ihren Stammplatz auf seinem Rücken schob.

„Tut mir Leid, Ken-chan. Es war so langweilig, weil niemand mit mir gespielt hat.", quasselte die nun durch dieses traumatische Erlebnis schuldbewusste Fukutaichou, was Kenpachi aber mit einem Kopf tätscheln abtat.

Da fasste Yachiru neuen Mut.

„Ne, Ken-chan. Können wir Yuyu-chan auch gleich mitnehemen? Sie muss doch auch zurück nach Seireitei."

Der riesige Taichou warf einen Blick zurück auf die Schülerin.

„Kommst du?", fragte er grollend, doch seine Stimme hatte die Wut und die Mordlust von vorhin schon wieder verloren.

Ayumi nickte schnell, es war besser ihn nicht wieder zu verärgern und näherte sich den beiden.

Der Taichou klopfte kurz auf seine freie Schulter und wies die Blonde somit an dort Platz zu nehmen.

Ayumi folgte sofort, auch wenn dies sonst nicht ihre Art war.

So müsste sie nicht wieder rennen.

Aber das sah ziemlich blöd aus, wenn eine fast 180 Zentimeter grosse Blondine an der Schulter eines etwa zwei Meter grossen Taichous hing.

Aufsehenerregend aber auf jeden Fall!

Sie müsste aufpassen, dass sie sobald sie in Seireitei waren abstieg.

„Yachiru, wohin?", fragte der Riese plötzlich.

Die Kleine zeigte willkürlich in eine Richtung und sagte fröhlich: „Hier lang!"

Ayumi schüttelten den Kopf.

Das war die absolut falsche Richtung.

Wenn sie so weiter machten, wären sie ja morgen noch nicht da.

Und Isane würde ihr die Hölle aber sowas von heiss machen.

Kurz räusperte sie sich und erklärte dann dezent: „Ehm, Yachiru-chan, Kenpachi-taichou, es geht da lang nach Seireitei."

Ihren Zeigefinger dezent in die richtige Richtung gezeigt, sah sie die beiden an, die spontan entschieden mal einer neuen Navigatorin die Chance zu geben.

Ohne grosse Probleme oder Verirrungen gelangten die drei nach Seireitei, schliesslich kannte Ayumi den Weg zu genüge.

Kurz nach dem Hakutoumon trennte sich Ayumi auch von den Beiden und eilte alleine zurück zu ihrer Division.

Marina-chan: So, das Kapi ist Fertig. Und wir haben zur Abwechslung mal 2 Gäste.

Mizuki-chan: Echt? :O Wen

Marina-chan: Hisagi, den du gleich Holen wirst und zum anderen Miu, die ihren Senf dazu gibt :D

Miu-chan: Hallo Leeeuuuuteeee :D bin froh hier zu sein.

Marina-chan: Das klingt ja wie in ner schlechten Nachmittags-Talkshow... (^^')

Mizuki-chan: Wie fies du bist :O

Marina-chan: Husch, husch! *Mizuki-chan wegscheuch* du willst Hisagi suchen gehen!

Mizuki-chan: Jaa~~3*durch Senkaimon verschwind*

Marina-chan: So, Miu-chan, willst du dem Publikum etwas über dich verraten?

Miu-chan: Nein. (^_^)

Marina-chan: Dann mach ich das doch für dich :D Miu-chan ist ein absoluter Naruto-Fan und wurde durch mich auf Bleach gebracht. Jetzt ist sie auch von Bleach ein absoluter Fan...

Das nenne ich Freundes-Bleachifikation. Kurz FB.

Miu-chan: Ach so hast du das gemeint mit verraten...(^^')

Marina-chan: Sie ist kleiner als ich, und hat dunkelbraune Haare, und sie mag Marshmallow-Zuckerstangen :D

Miu-chan: Das war genau einmal 0.o

Marina-chan: Willst du noch etwas sagen?

Miu-chan: Sollt ich wohl besser, sonst weiss Gott was du noch sagst. Meine Lieblingscharas bei Bleach sind Toshiro Hitsugaya-...

Marina-chan: Shiro-chan!

Miu-chan: (-.-) Gut, dann wenn du willst Shiro-chan, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Ulqui-...Ulqui...

Marina-chan: Ja, ulkig dieser Ulqui... Du meinst Ulquiorra, ne?

Miu-chan: Jap. Und Renji, Orihime und Gin! :D

Marina-chan: Willst du noch die andere Hälfte der Charaktere auch adoptieren?

Miu-chan: Ich weiss nicht, was ist die andere Hälfte?

Marina-chan: öh...Eisblock, Fuchsi, Toyschön, Son Fön, Kyouraken, Japanischer Koch-san, Schnorrergami-san...

Miu-chan: Vielleicht ;D

Marina-chan: Willst du vielleicht zuerst wissen, wen ich meine?

Miu-chan: Ja.

Marina-chan: Byakuya, Sajin Komamura, Kaname Tousen, Soi Fon, Shunsui Kyouraku, Kotarou Sentsubaki und Hanamaru Hitogawa :D

Miu-chan: Öh, nur zwei. Ich behalte Byakuya und Soi Fon. Den Rest schiesst du am besten auf den Mond :D

Marina-chan: Gut, also alle aufreihen! Dort hinten steht das Katapult XD *So tut als ob die genannten anwesend wären* Und Byakuya und Soi Fon steckst du am besten nicht in denselben Raum.

Miu-chan: Wieso? (o.0)

Marina-chan: Sonst zerfleischen sie sich noch. Hmmm...Ich wollte doch noch Lasagne machen...gut, sie dürfen in denselben Raum :D

Miu-chan: Wo ist der andere Gast?

Marina-chan: Mizuki-chan holt ihn noch. Aber Stalker, wie sie ist, wird sie ihn wohl zuerst noch ne Weile beobachten.

Miu-chan: (o.0)

Marina-chan: Ich glaub ich mach ihr kurz Beine. *blaues Handy zück*

*Klingelt*

Mizuki-chan: Ich bin ja schon daaa~~3 Und schaut mal, wen ich mitgebracht habe! :D

Miu-chan: Nummer 69!

Marina-chan: Fast. Hisagi Shuuhei. Willkommen in meinem bescheidenen Wohnzimmer. :D

Hisagi: Das ist ja unordentlich hier... (-.-)

Marina-chan: Ordnung ist für dumme. Das wahre Genie überblickt das Chaos. (^_^) Mizuki-chan du solltest den Sabber wegwischen.

Mizuki-chan: Oh! *Sabber wegwischt*

Hisagi: Das heisst, du bist einfach zu Faul um aufzuräumen.

Marina-chan: Genau. Darf ich dich als Putzfrau anstellen?

Hisagi: Nein.

Marina-chan: Schade.

Mizuki-chan: Ja, echt. Wenn er deine Putzfrau wäre, würde ich dich öfter besuchen kommen.

Marina-chan: Klar, mich besuchen. Das wäre wohl eher Aussicht geniessen. XD

Mizuki-chan: Du hast es erfasst! XD

Miu-chan: Ich komm nicht mehr hinterher.

Hisagi: Ich auch nicht. Ich weiss noch nicht mal wieso ich hier bin.

Marina-chan: Wie hast du ihn her gelockt?

Mizuki-chan: Ich hab gesagt, dass jemand von seiner Bantai verletzt ist.

Marina-chan: Guter Plan. :D *an Hisagi* Wir brauchen dich für ein Interview.

Hisagi: Gut. Aber wieso könnt ihr mich sehen?

Miu-chan: Weil wir Röntgenbrillen tragen!

Marina-chan & Mizuki-chan: *losprust*

Hisagi: Stimmt gar nicht. Ausser der da *auf Marina-chan zeig* trägt niemand hier eine Brille!

Marina-chan: Ja, ich trag sie, ich sehe dich und übermittle es den anderen via Bluetooth-Hirn!

Hisagi: Was ist Bluetooth? o.0

Mizuki-chan: Was ganz feines!

Marina-chan: *In Küche was holen geht* *zurück kommt* Genau wie meine Anpan. Du darfst gerne zugreifen. Und wenn du brav unsere Fragen beantwortest, bekommt du noch welche zum mitnehmen :D

Hisagi: In Ordnung. Wie lauten eure Fragen?

Mizuki-chan: Okay zuerst der Standard: voller Name, Grösse, Gewicht, Bantai, Rang.

Hisagi: Kyuubantai-fukutaichou Hisagi Shuuhei, 181 cm gross, 67 kg schwer.

Miu-chan: Wieso schaut ihr das nicht einfach im BLEACH-Wiki nach?

Marina-chan: Macht viel mehr Spass so. :D *an Hisagi* Du spielst Gitarre?

Hisagi: Ja.

Mizuki-chan: Woher weiss du das, Ma-chan?

Marina-chan: Bleach-Wiki. :D Ausserdem ist er Redakteur der Seireitei Communication.

Hisagi: Genau.

Miu-chan: Das hast du dann wieder nachgeschaut... (-.-)

Marina-chan: Jep :D

Mizuki-chan: Heisst das, du bist nicht im Chor?

Hisagi: Doch. Ich habe die Gitarre mal auf einer Mission im Diesseits gefunden und habe es mir selbst ein bisschen beigebracht. Ich spiele Gitarre, da es mich beruhigt.

Marina-chan: Wenn bestimmte Mädchen dich wegen einem Schälchen Sake verlegen machen XD

Hisagi: Was? Woher?

Mizuki-chan: Gerüchte :D

Miu-chan: Was? o.0

Marina-chan: *Miu-chan Infos zu flüster*

Miu-chan: Ah so ist das!

Mizuki-chan: Auf jeden Fall, was hast du für eine Stimme?

Hisagi: Tenor.

Marina-chan: Okay. Gut. Hab ich erwartet. Hast du ein Lebensmotto?

Hisagi: Es kommt der Tag an dem sie mich sehen wird.

Marina-chan: Schon wieder ein Motto, das mit Matsumoto zu tun hat... und übrigens auch ein Wunschtraum.

Mizuki-chan: Fies xD

Miu-chan: Sehr fies.

Marina-chan: Muhahaha. Ich bin bööössee xD Ich hab noch ne Frage, um die mich Ayumi-chan gebeten hat. Woher bekommt ihr euren Kaffee?

Hisagi: Es ist die Aufgabe des Praktikanten, in die Menschenwelt zu gehen, wenn der Kaffee-Vorrat zur Neige geht. Seine Aufgabe ist es auch ihn zuzubereiten.

Mizuki-chan: Also Schnorrergami, Hitogawa Hanamaru, ne?

Hisagi: Woher wisst ihr das?

Marina-chan: Betriebsgeheimnis. :)

Miu-chan: Gerüchte x)

Marina-chan: Weiter! Was für eine Telefonnummer hat Kazeshini?

Hisagi: Ähm, das werdet ihr aber nicht in einer Zeitung veröffentlichen, oder?

Mizuki-chan: Es wird nur im Diesseits erhältlich sein, also keine Angst.

Hisagi: Dann von mir aus. 233*42

Miu-chan: Wow! Kurz! Ist die nicht zu kurz? Und was macht der Stern da drin?

Marina-chan: Zu kurz? Ich glaube nicht. Die von den Zanpakutou sind auf sie zugeschnitten.

Miu-chan (0.o)?

Marina-chan: Auf einem Japanischen Handy, drückst du 2 beim Smsen kriegste 'ka', drückst kriegst du 'se', mit * kriegst du aus 'se' ein 'ze' und 4 kann man 'shi' lesen und 2 als 'ni'

Mizuki-chan: Wie bei Momotsuki. X3

Miu-chan: Wer ist Momotsuki?

Hisagi: Das würde mich auch wundern. Schliesslich müsste sie der Aussage nach ein Zanpakutou sein, und mir ist keines dieses Namens bekannt.

Mizuki-chan: *nervös* Nein, Momotsuki ist meine Nachbarin! *Hisagi überzeugen will* Momotsuki Momoko!

Marina-chan: *prust* *Miu-chan mit Infos versorg*

Miu-chan: Ah, so ist das!

Marina-chan: Was hältst du von Ayumi und Mitsuki?

Hisagi: Von Kingawa? Nicht viel. Sie verträgt viel Alkohol. Und sie scheint mir recht besonnen.

Mizuki-chan: Und von Mitsuki? (*.*)

Hisagi: *rot werd* *zu Marina-chan* Scheint das nur mir so, oder ähnelt sie Ginkawa gerade sehr?

Marina-chan: Nein, das ist generell so.

Hisagi: Ähm. Ginkawa verträgt keinen Sake. Und jaaa...*Tomatenrot glüh*

Mizuki-chan: *quietsch*

Marina-chan: Mein Text!

Miu-chan: o.0 Und ich dachte ich kenn Bleach...

Marina-chan: Ist ja auch nicht Bleach sondern Kingawa, Ginkawa :)

Hisagi: Dürfte ich gehen?

Marina-chan: *frech* Wenn du dich mit den obligatorischen französischen Begrüssungs- und Abschiedsküsschen verabschiedest?

Hisagi: ...

Mizuki-chan: *sabbert*

Miu-chan: Also ich muss das nicht sehen. Ich geh schon mal! Bis demnächst Marina-chan!

Marina-chan: See you~3 *zum Abschied winkt*

Mizuki-chan: *weiter sabbert*

Marina-chan: *Mizukis Mund zu mach* *an Hisagi* Und? *Küchenrolle an Mizuki-chan reich*

Mizuki-chan: *Sabber weg wisch*

Hisagi: Meinetwegen. Wangenküsschen oder?

Marina-chan: Ich glaube Mizuki-chan hätte auch nichts gegen Küsschen auf den Mund, aber ja, Wangenküsschen. Ich hole schon mal deine Anpan. *In Küche verschwind*

Hisagi: *Mizuki-chan Wangenküsschen geb*

Mizuki-chan: *Dahinschmelz*

Marina-chan: *Zurückkomm* Hier Hisagi! Ach nee, ich muss nachher wohl die Schweinerei auf dem Boden wegmachen...(-.-)

Mizuki-chan: *zerflossen am Boden* (*.*)

Hisagi: *sich von Marina-chan verabschied und durch Senkaimon abhau*

Marina-chan: Naja, das war das Kapi von dieser Woche. Wenn jemand Wünsche hat für Interviews, darf sich gerne Melden. Dafür gibt's Reviewboxen und Kommis :D Auch wenn es so was verrücktes ist wie Harry Potter anrufen und ihn nach dieser FF befragen. XD Bye bye3


	26. Chapter 24

Marina-chan: Hallo Leute :D

Mizuki-chan: Wah! Du hast ja plötzlich nen Pony!

Marina-chan: Jep, selbst geschnitten und vom Friseur ausgebessert...(Meine Mama ist Friseuse)

Sorry wegen der Verspätung. Ich war gestern einfach zu müde und hab versucht mein Nokia N8 zu flashen, damit ich japanische Zeichen lesen kann, aber es will nicht. (-.-)

Mizuki-chan: Oh, du arme.

Marina-chan: Ja, ich arme. Aber schlussendlich sind wir eh alle Bäume (-.-)

Mizuki-chan: O.o Woher kommt das denn wieder?

Marina-chan: Schule xD Ich hatte nen Deutschtest über die Romantik. Ich hatten ne 5.4 xD

Mizuki-chan: o.0

Marina-chan: Ich weiss genau was du jetzt denkst und ich find es komisch xD

Aber hier kommt für alle Leser mal das Kapi, sonst reisst mir noch wer den Kopf ab xD

*Brownies hinstell*

Marina-chan: Selbst gebacken und nach geheimem, genialen Rezept. Vorsicht, machen süchtig! XD

Mizuki-chan: Lecker :D

_Kapitel 24: Ein Versprechen, das in Gesangskatastrophen endet, Feuerwerk und Pflasterdienst_

Ihre Mama fehlte ihr.

Das war ihr erster Gedanke am Morgen.

Müde drehte sich Mitsuki nochmal in ihrem Bett um und wickelte sich fester in die kuschelige Decke ein.

Sie liebte ihr Bett einfach über alles.

Und sie liebte ihre Division dafür, dass sie aus Rücksicht auf ihre Abstammung ihr dieses Bett besorgt hatten.

Aber noch mehr liebte sie ihre Mama, die alles tat, damit es ihr gut ging.

Schläfrig sah sich die Blonde in ihrem Zimmer um.

Es war viel zu früh um aufzustehen. Die Uhr an der Wand zeigte auch erst sechs Uhr an.

Trotzdem schien die Sonne erbarmungslos durch die Fenster.

Grummelnd zog die Blonde ihre Decke über ihren Kopf, in der Hoffnung noch eine Stunde schlafen zu können, aber daraus wurde leider nichts.

In genau diesem Moment öffnete Kiyone mit einem lauten Knall die Schiebetür zu Mitsukis Zimmer und rief fröhlich: „Aufstehen!"

Noch einmal drehte sich die Schülerin unwillig um, so dass sie mit dem Rücken zur Tür lag und vergrub sich tiefer in ihren Decken.

Es war nicht Mittwoch. Sie hatte nicht Zanjutsu in der ersten Stunde, gefolgt von Mathe, Hohou und Kidou. Sie musste nicht jetzt aufstehen. Und sie durfte jetzt einfach weiterschlafen.

Leider stimmte das nicht und Kiyone zog Mitsuki gnadenlos aus dem Bett, scheuchte sie ins Bad, damit sie sich fertig machte und ging mit ihr Frühstück essen.

Zu Mitsukis Überraschung kam auch Ayumi gleich herein.

„Mama!", rief die Jüngere Blondine erfreut und warf sich in die Arme ihrer Mama.

Erstaunt blickte diese zur Kleineren.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte die Umarmte ein bisschen ausser Atem, fügte dann aber mit einem Grinsen hinzu, „Hast du mich so vermisst?"

Rasch blickte die Jüngere auf und nickte eifrig.

Ein bisschen perplex meinte Ayumi dazu bloss: „Das war ein Witz. Aber süss."

Lächelnd wuschelte sie ihrem Klammeräffchen durch die Haare und wuchtete sich dann mit dem extra Gewicht an den Tisch, an dem Kiyone bereits sass.

„Isst du mit?", fragte der dritte Sitz von Mitsukis Einheit höflich, als sich der Schützling ihrer Schwester mit ihrem Anhängsel aus der 13bantai hinsetzte.

Eigentlich wollte die Ältere der beiden sich Hinsetzenden verneinen, das sah man ihr an, doch ihr Magen machte ihr einen riesigen Strich durch die Rechnung, als er einfach lauthals knurrte.

Kiyone kicherte.

„Ich glaube, das heisst dann wohl ja."

Schamesrot drehte Ayumi den Kopf zur Seite und murmelte etwas was selbst Mitsuki, die noch immer an ihr hing wie eine Klette, nicht verstand.

Aber die kleine Klette machte sich nichts daraus. Glücklich drückte sie sich an ihre Mama und versicherte sich so, dass noch alles an ihr dran war.

„Ne, Mama. Wo warst du gestern?", fragte sie plötzlich in die Stille, die sich nach Kiyones befristeten Verschwinden eingestellt hatte.

Ayumi schwieg kurz um sich zu sammeln, meinte dann aber: „Sie wollten, dass ich das Kidou noch einmal vorführe. Und dabei hab ich ne riiiiiiieesige Glitzer-Explosion fertig gebracht, weshalb sie mir Kidou-Nachhilfe geben wollen, damit ich nicht zur Gefahr für die Gotei 13 werde."

Ungläubig sah Mitsuki zu ihrer Mama. Das konnte wohl nicht ihr ernst sein?

Sie war genauso gut in Kidou wie Mitsuki selbst.

Also musste es einen Grund für diese grottenschlechte Lüge geben.

Dennoch entschied sich Mitsuki dazu, so zu tun als ob sie es glauben würde.

„Ach so ist das.", meinte sie kleinlaut, bemüht darum nicht mehr besorgt zu wirken.

Nur hatte sie dabei ihr Talent zum Schauspielern vergessen.

Dass sie in diesem Moment eben nicht besass.

Ayumis Augen wanderten über Mitsukis Gesicht und wurden so gleich seufzend geschlossen.

„Weisst du noch, dass alle anderen ein rotes Kidou zu Stande gebracht haben?", begann die Ältere mit geschlossenen Augen.

Mitsuki nickte.

Ayumi fuhr fort, schliesslich hatte sie die Bewegung erkannt, da Mitsuki immer noch förmlich an ihr klebte.

„Meines war blau.", flüsterte sie weiter.

Einen Moment liess Mitsuki die Worte auf sie wirken.

Ihre Mama hatte es dramatisch klingen lassen, doch Mitsuki verstand einfach nicht wieso.

Es war blau, ja und?

Anscheinend konnte man auch dies ihrem Gesicht ablesen, denn Ayumi sprach weiter, ihre Augen noch immer strikt auf Mitsuki gerichtet.

„Sie haben mir gesagt, dass blaues Kidou verdammt gefährlich wäre und ich deshalb unter Aufsicht trainieren müsste, um es in Ordnung zu bringen, damit ich nicht aus Versehen Seireitei in die Luft jage."

Bei den letzten Worten sah Ayumi weg, als ob sie sich verstecken wollte vor dem fragenden Blick ihrer Tochter, oder der Schande sie nicht beschützen zu können, sie gar in Gefahr brachte.

Das befreite Mitsuki von all ihren Zweifeln.

Wenn ihre Mama so sprach, so sprach sie sicher die Wahrheit.

Darüber würde sie nicht scherzen.

„Aber, hey, wenn ich Seireitei in die Luft jagen will, sag ich dir Bescheid. Du haust ab und ich vernichte Aizen, bevor die ganze Scheisse passiert.", scherzte Ayumi halbherzig und sah zurück zu Mitsuki.

Mitsuki lachte.

Sie versuchte ehrlich zu lachen, denn wäre es in einem anderen Zusammenhang gesagt worden, wäre es ja wirklich komisch gewesen.

Doch alles was sie zu Stande brachte war ein unglücklicher Versuch eines Lachens.

Da kehrte zum Glück Kiyone zurück an den Tisch und spannte Ayumi in die Diskussion ein, die sie zuvor mit Mitsuki geführt hatte.

Als die beiden Blonden ein paar Stunden später aus der Akademie kamen, hatte sich die Stimmung aber um 180° gedreht.

Ayumi lachte sich halb tot und Mitsuki war nah dran keine Luft mehr zu bekommen vor Lachen. So stolperten sie durch die Tür in den Innenhof.

„Genial, Mama. Einfach genial.", keuchte die Kleinere immer noch lachend.

„Ich weiss.", brachte die Angesprochene unter ihrem Lachen hervor und stützte sich an der Wand ab.

„Dass du in Zanjutsu Oonabara ausgeknockt hast, das war epic."

„Vielen Dank.", kicherte die Ältere, „Aber das war leider auch nur, weil du ihn mit einem komplett falschen Schlag abgelenkt hast."

„Und wie bist du auf die Idee gekommen mit Mathe?", fragte Mitsuki ihre Mama nun weiter.

„Hm? Ach, das. Das war mein Philo-Lehrer. Er meinte man könnte Hegels Denken, das ist irgendein Philosoph, nicht in die Mathe importieren. Na ja, du siehst: Dialektisches Denken eignet sich sehr für Mathematik.", erklärte Ayumi und wurde von einem weiteren Lachanfall geschüttelt.

„Ja, ich glaub auch. Als er dich fragte, was die Antwort von eins plus zwei ist, meintest du: 'Drei oder auch nicht drei. Schlussendlich ist alles Relativ.'"

„Also ich bin stolz darauf, dass ich die Relativitätstheorie zitiert habe."

„Die hattet ihr schon? Oder bist du so ein Streber?", fragte die Jüngere als sie sich ein wenig von ihrem Lachen erholt hatte.

„Ne, die musste uns der Physik-Lehrer am Maturanden-Tag erklären. In der achten. Da durften die Abschlussklassen den Unterricht stören. Mich haben sie in die Klasse meines Zwillings gepackt und nachdem der Lehrer, der mich natürlich kannte, mich als Fremdkörper identifiziert hatte, haben sie ihm aufgetragen uns aufzuklären. Was er partout nicht wollte, also die Relativitätstheorie.", erzählte Ayumi immer noch kichernd.

Langsam fragte sich Mitsuki ernsthaft wie lange es noch dauern würde, bis ihre Mama Bauchschmerzen bekam.

„Und dann?", fragte sie trotzdem neugierig nach.

„Seine Erklärung: Ihr habt ne Bowlingkugel. Oben ist ein Floh und ein bisschen weiter unten ist ein Floh. Sagt der eine: 'Ich bin oben!', aber schlussendlich ist es eh egal, denn wenn die Kugel weiter rollt sind beide tot."

Ayumi lachte immer noch und steckte Mitsuki wieder an.

Inzwischen hatten sie sich auf den Boden gesetzt.

„Also am besten war Hohou.", bestimmte die mit den gewellten Haaren.

„Ja, das war auch einer meiner besseren Sprüche.", meinte Ayumi, die von der Erinnerung schon wieder weiter lachen musste.

„Wie war das? 'Mein Deutschlehrer meinte, dass wenn die in der Romantik einen Baum beschrieben, dass sie Menschen beschreiben, das heisst ich bin ein Baum, also kann ich kein Hohou.'?", fragte die Tochter nochmal nach.

Ihre Mama nickte bloss. Anscheinend war ihr der Atem langsam knapp vor Lachen.

„Kängurus Gesicht war unbezahlbar. Dass dann auch noch da standest wie ein Baum."

„Die abgebrochenen Äste waren doch auch ausschlaggebend. Ne, in Kidou hat er besser ausgesehen.", widersprach Ayumi.

„Ja, das war auch toll. Känguru verdonnert dich als Strafe dazu Hadou no shi: Byakurai vorzuführen, dass wir noch nicht hatten und du fabrizierst ein einwandfreies, riesiges, nicht weisses, sondern azurblaues Byakurai. Dass nebenbei ihn, der zu nah an der Zielscheibe stand in blauen Glitzer hüllte."

„Snowballs als Discokugel. Ja, davon hätte ich gerne ein Foto. Vor allem da blau ihm alles andere als steht. Leider glaube ich nicht, dass er wieder zu nah an der Zielscheibe stehen wird."

Ayumi war aufgestanden und Richtung Tor gelaufen.

Etwa zehn Meter von ihrer Tochter entfernt drehte sie sich wieder um, und fragte: „Kommst du endlich?"

Schnell beeilte sich Mitsuki aufzustehen und zu ihrer Mama zu laufen, als schon ein Etwas mit pinken Haaren an der Schulter ihrer Mama klebte.

„Yuyu-chan!"

„Ya-Yachiru-chan?", rief Ayumi erstaunt aus, als sie das Etwas identifizierte, „Was machst du denn hier?"

Yachiru zog eine Schmolllippe und sah mit ihrem berüchtigten Chibi-Blick zur Blonden.

„Ken-chan ist wieder schlecht gelaunt. Und du hast versprochen, dass du dann mit mir spielst!"

„Kusajishi-fukutaichou! Was machen wir hier? Das ist die Akademie!", maulte jemand schlecht gelaunt und trat durch das Tor zur Schule.

„Hier~! Hier bin ich, Bowlingkugel und Schönling!", rief das quirlige Bündel in Ayumis Armen und Winkte wie wild.

Ayumi hatte indes Schwierigkeiten sie festzuhalten, so hyperaktiv war sie.

„Ja, ja. Wir kommen ja, Fukutaichou.", meinte ein eintretender Ayasegawa Yumichika, mit seinen Federwimpern und dem Pagenschnitt, der natürlich wieder perfekt sass.

Hinter ihm war Madarame Ikkaku mit seinem Bowlingball-Schädel, so kahl rasiert, dass man ihn mit dem Vollmond verwechseln konnte.

Was auch schon passiert war. Oder werden würde. Im Endeffekt auch egal.

Interessanterweise hatten seine Augen auch so etwas wie Lidschatten in Orange aufgetragen.

Vielleicht war es auch nur ein „männliches" Tattoo.

Da hatten wir die Bowlingkugel ja wieder. Und relativ war seine Glückssträhne ja auch. Wie man aus seinem irgendwann in ein paar Wochen folgendem Kampf gegen Ichigo Kurosaki folgern konnte.

Yumichika zog seine Nase kraus.

„Diesen Ort fand ich schon immer hässlich. So eine strahlend Schöne Person wie ich, sollte nicht hier her kommen müssen."

Sein Blick wanderte, genau wie Ikkakus, über den Platz und kam schliesslich auf den Blonden zu liegen.

„Da seid ihr ja Fukutaichou!", erkannte Ikkaku erleichtert und kam direkt auf die beiden Schülerinnen und den Fukutaichou zu.

Der Violetthaarige Yumichika folgte.

„Kommt, wir müssen zurück, sonst sinkt Kenpachi-taichous Laune noch mehr!", versuchte der Bowlingball-Schädel zu erklären, doch die Rosahaarige hörte nicht auf ihn.

„Nein, ich will jetzt mit Yuyu-chan spielen!"

„Aber, Fukutaichou!", versuchte es nun auch der Violetthaarige. Seine Stimme war wirklich ein wenig zu weiblich geraten, genau wie sein Aussehen.

„Nein!", fauchte die Pinke und liess einen Strom an Reiatsu frei, der Ayumi wieder auf dem Magen drückte und Mitsuki die Luft kurzzeitig aus den Lungen presste.

Das war wohl ihr fauchender-Tiger-Reiatsu, folgerte Ayumi gedanklich.

Sie hatte sich gefragt, wie das wohl wäre. Nicht dass sie es selbst sah, schliesslich stand sie mitten drin, aber damals als sie Band 13 in Fingern gehalten hatte.

Es war alles andere als angenehm.

Die beiden Rangoffiziere gaben daraufhin auf.

Ihr Fukutaichou war schliesslich noch ein Kind. Und ein Stures noch dazu.

Yachiru wandte sich derweil wieder an Ayumi.

„Schönling und Bowlingkugel kommen mit ja?"

Unfähig etwas anderes zu tun nickte Ayumi einfach mal.

Unter Yachirus Anweisung hatten die beiden Rangoffiziere die beiden Mädchen, Mitsuki auf Ayumis Bitte hin, per Shunpo in einen Wald abseits von Rukongai gebracht.

Fröhlich klatsche die Rosahaarige in die Hände, als die Männer die Mädchen absetzten und rief: „Yuyu-chan! Sing jetzt bitte!"

Daraufhin machten die beiden Männer grosse Augen.

„Das ist das Mädchen, das mit ihrem Gesang Hollows anlockt?", fragte Ikkaku ungläubig.

„Anlocken ist zu viel gesagt. Aber Mamas Stimme ist so toll, dass die Hollows sie sogar mögen.", begeisterte sich Mitsuki sofort, was ihre Mama nur genervt zur Seite blicken liess.

Wie immer murmelte sie ihr Mantra: „Ich kann gar nicht singen!"

Doch Mitsuki fuhr einfach fort: „Und einmal hat sie sogar geschafft, dass die Hollows sich aufgelöst haben!"

Ungläubig sahen die Shinigami zur Schülerin in der blauen Uniform.

Die war unterdessen dabei mit einem Byakurai die Zündschnur eines Feuerwerkskörpers zu entzünden.

Auf der Hülle DES Feuerwerkskörpers, der natürlich von Kuukaku stammte, doch das wusste niemand ausser Ayumi, stand in Ayumis krakeliger Schrift eine unleserliche Nachricht.

Jedenfalls war sie für alle, die zu weit weg standen unleserlich, da sie so klein geschrieben hatte.

Zu Ayumis Glück standen alle zu weit weg.

Die anderen sahen also nur undeutliche schwarze Striche, das waren Hiragana und Katakana, die in einem rot-orangen Feuerwerk verschwanden.

„Ne, Yuyu-chan! Was war das?", fragte Yachiru, die sich sofort auf Ayumis Schulter geschwungen hatte, neugierig.

„Ach, das war ein Feuerwerkskörper, den ich von einem der Jungs meiner Klasse bekommen habe und ich dachte, es wäre besser, wenn ich ihn hier ausprobiere. Sieht doch hübsch aus.", meinte die angesprochene Blondine fröhlich und fügte noch an, „Ich glaube, ich bitte ihn um mehr."

Mit einem Schulterzucken sprang Yachiru, da sie ihre Antwort erhalten hatte, nun von Ayumis Schulter und stellte sich in die Mitte der Lichtung, an deren Rand sie bis eben alle gestanden hatten.

„Los, Yuyu-chan! Sing! Und zwar das Lied wie beim Hollow-Angriff auf eure Schule! Damit sie auch einen Kampf hergeben!", rief die Rosahaarige quietschvergnügt zur Blonden und deutete zur Stelle neben ihr.

Ergeben seufzte Ayumi und stellte sich neben den Fukutaichou, versuchte Nebenbei auch die aufkommende Erinnerung an den Hollow-Angriff zu vergessen.

Es würde in Ordnung sein.

Schliesslich hatten die hochrangige Sitze der 11bantai dabei.

Mitsuki war in Sicherheit.

Vor allem, da Kenpachi dadurch seine Augenklappe behielt...

Unschuldige waren keine in der Nähe.

Wie immer holte Ayumi tief Luft.

_Kawashita hazu no nai yakusoku ga(Es gibt keinen Grund ein Versprechen zu geben)  
>Kyou mo(Heute wieder)<br>Bokura no mirai wo ubaou to suru(Werden wir nach unserer Zukunft greifen)  
>hoshigatte ita mono wo te ni shite mo(Die Dinge, die wir uns wünschten, werden wir in unseren Händen halten)<br>Sunao ni( Wieso,)  
>Umaku waraenai no wa naze darou?(kann ich nicht ehrlich lächeln?)<em>

_Afureru namida wa yowasa ya koukai janai(Die Tränen, die ich vergiesse, sind keine Schwäche, kein Bedauern)  
>Itami ga unda kakera de.(Es sind Fragmente meines Schmerzes)<em>

Schon tauchten die ersten Hollows auf.

Es waren niedere Hollows, weiss wie sie immer waren auf diesem Level und nicht von besonderem Aussehen.

Vor allem waren sie viel zu schnell wieder weg.

Mit dem ersten Garganta waren elf erschienen, die innerhalb von drei Sekunden auch schon vernichtet waren.

Wobei Yumichika Ikkaku auslachte, dass dieser nicht vier wie die anderen Beiden, sondern in der kurzen Zeit nur drei erwischt hatte, da ihm der Violetthaarige mit seiner blendenden Schönheit, den letzten vor der Nase weggeschnappt hatte.

Die beiden stritten sich also ein Bisschen, während Yachiru zusah und unproduktive quietschfröhliche Bemerkungen fallen liess und Ayumi weitersang.

Also tauchten immer mehr Hollows auf.

_Donna shunkan datte unmei datte(Egal wie die Zeit vergeht, egal wie das Schicksal will)  
>Hitotsu dake tashika na mono ga aru to shitta(Ich weiss eines ganz sicher)<br>Hitori de kangaechatte ima wo mayou yori ashita wo(Auch wenn ich jetzt denke, dass ich mich verlaufen habe)  
>Mukaeni yukunda(Werde ich morgen trotzdem weiter gehen<em>)

Vielleicht warteten die Rangoffiziere auch einfach darauf, dass genug Gegner für ein richtiges Gemetzel da waren.

Ayumi war das gerade egal. Sie vertraute in die Stärke der dreien. Sie würden nicht zulassen, dass Mitsuki etwas passierte.

Selbst wenn ein Hollow durchkäme so könnte Ayumi Crescento Luna ziehen und Mitsuki schützen. Wenn jemand es bemerken würde, würde sie sagen sie hätte es gerade erhalten.

Es war schliesslich normal, sein Zanpakutou in einer Notsituation zu erhalten.

Jedenfalls in jeder Fanfiction.

Und da alle das dachten, würde es wohl stimmen.

_Zutto omotte itai kokoro ni jirai(Ich denke immer, dass mein Herz gleich bleibt wie am Anfang)  
>SWITCH wa kitte nai(Ich kann's auch nicht tauschen)<br>Kawaranai mirai kowashita itsumo boku wo(Die unveränderbare Zukunft, immer vermasselt)  
>Miteru arifureta MELODY ga(Trotzdem sehe ich es, eine Melodie, sie überrascht mich nicht)<br>Kudaranai to hitoni warawaretemo kira kira(Eine nutzlose Person, wenn sie lächelt glänzt sie)  
>Naosa ra kagayaku no wa naze darou?(Aber wieso kann sie glänzen?)<em>

Die Hollows griffen nicht an wie das letzte Mal, als sie dieses Lied gesungen hatte.

Sie blieben still und lauschten.

In einem Kreis standen sie um Ayumi und Mitsuki, die sich inzwischen, nach dem Auftauchen der ersten Gruppe Hollows, neben ihre Mama gestellt hatte.

_Naniga hontou de uso ga nikutsu janakute(War es wirklich nur gelogen? Ich will keine Ausrede.)  
>Kanjite itai kokoro de(Mein Herz will es doch bloss spüren.)<em> 

Man konnte die Hollows nicht mal mehr zählen. Dennoch wurden es immer mehr.

Kleinere Hollows zwängten sich durch die Reihen nach vorne, wie Kinder bei einer Parade.

Ayumi hatte ihre Augen direkt auf die Hollows gerichtet.

Kein Zweifel trübte ihren Blick.

Notfalls würde sie Kuukaku um Hilfe bitten und die Hollows so lange in Schach halten, bis jemand kam.

Schliesslich musste die 12bantai schon lange das Reiatsu der Hollows registriert haben.

_Kitto aijou nante gensou datte(Auf jeden Fall Liebe, Fantasie)  
>Gomakashitakunai yo, kizutsuita to shitemo(Ich will nicht täuschen, auch wenn ich verletzt bin)<br>wakari aitai to tsuyoku negau hodo muzugaru(Ich will es verstehen, das ist ein starker Wunsch)  
>Boku mo arukara(Aber dennoch gibt es Zeiten wenn ich zweifle)<em>

Erst jetzt, als die Hollows die gesamte Lichtung, welche nicht gerade klein war, füllten begannen die zwei Streithälse und der rosa Flummi wieder mit ihrem Gemetzel.

Und die beiden Typen zählten laut die Hollows mit, die sie fällten.

Wobei Ikkaku vier und acht immer ausliess, während Ayasegawa immer brav der Reihe folgte und auf etwa gleichviel kam wie Madarame mit der vier und der acht wäre.

Aber trotzdem kamen immer noch mehr Hollows aus sich immer wieder öffnenden Garganta auf die Lichtung und ersetzten die alten.

Yachiru hüpfte fröhlich durch die Reihen, der sich nur dann wehrenden Hollows, wenn sie am zuhören gehindert wurden, und fällte einen nach dem anderen.

Ihr kindliches Grinsen verliess nicht einmal ihr Gesicht, als sie ihrem Namen alle ehre machend wie ein Flummi herum hüpfte.

_Nakeru kurai ao zora(Der Himmel weint,)  
>Kousatende te wo nobashita(in diesem Moment hebe ich meine Hände)<br>Juunen go mo konna fuuni(Auch in zehn Jahren wird dieser Wind)_

_Irare ru kana isshou ni(Noch wehen und ich mit ihm)_

Einen kurzen Moment war es still auf der Lichtung. Ayumi holte erneut Luft, die Hollows starrten gebannt zu ihr und die Shinigami nutzten die Pause, um einen Augenblick zu Atem zu kommen.

Obwohl die Pause gar nicht nötig wäre, sahen auch die Schwarzträger zu Ayumi.

Ihre Augen geschlossen genoss sie die kurze Stille, bevor sie ihre Augen öffnete, die von ihrer inneren Entschlossenheit, all das Drama in Seireitei mit Mitsuki zusammen durchzustehen, ihrer Freude am Singen und ihrem Mitleid mit den immerzu hungernden Hollows, zeugten und das letzte Crescendo dieses Liedes anstimmte.

_Donna shunkan datte unmei datte(Egal wie die Zeit vergeht, egal wie das Schicksal will)  
>Hitotsu dake tashika na mono ga aru to shitta(Ich weiss eines ganz sicher)<em>

Zu ihrem erstaunen sah Ayumi, wie sich von den Füssen der Hollows langsam weisse Flocken lösten und sich in Luft auflösten.

Immer weiter ging das so.  
><em><br>Genkai datte konnan datte(Auch im Kampf, wenn es solche Dinge gibt)  
>Akirametakunai yo(Werde ich auf keinen Fall aufgeben)<br>Kono mama hanasanaide(Auf diese Weise werde ich nicht loslassen)  
>Kataku nigirishimeta kimi no migi te no nukumori(Klammere mich an die Wärme deiner rechten Hand)<em>

_Koko ni aru kara (Und bin genau neben dir)_

Auch die vollwertigen Shinigami hatten aufgehört zu kämpfen und den Hollows zugesehen, bis sie schliesslich verschwunden waren.

Genau als Ayumi ihr Lied beendet hatte.

Die sah ungläubig zu der Stelle, an welcher die Hollows gerade gestanden hatten.

Langsam kamen die beiden Männer wieder zu den Mädchen in der Mitte, während Yachiru aufgebracht auf Ayumis Rücken sprang.

„Yuyu-chan ist unfair! Du hast die Hollows alleine mit dem blödem Zauber fertig gemacht!", verkündete sie schmollend.

Ihre Unterlippe hatte sie vorgeschoben und ihre Backen mit Luft gefüllt, dass sie einem Eichhörnchen bei der Futtersuche für den Winter ähnelte. Nur ohne Nüsse.

Madarame und Ayasegawa sahen einfach ungläubig zu der blonden Sängerin in der Mitte.

„Sing noch eines, Yuyu-chan! Und diesmal ohne die Hollows wieder verschwinden zu lassen!", bestimmte das rosa Flummi vorschnell und sprang von der Blonden runter, nur um sie erwartungsvoll anzusehen.

Ayumi seufzte.

Wie stellte sich das Kind da das nur vor?

„Ich kann nicht.", sagte sie leise.

Nicht verstehend sah der Fukutaichou sie an.

„Ich habe wohl ein bisschen zu laut gesungen. Ich bin jetzt heiser.", erklärte die Blonde weiter.

Ihre Tochter nickte verstehend.

„Egal! Sing einfach!", beharrte die Rosahaarige weiter.

Ikkaku und Yumichika schüttelten synchron die Köpfe über ihren Fukutaichou.

Heiser war heiser. Dann konnte man nicht mehr singen.

Aber das kleine Mädchen wollte das nicht einsehen.

„Anderes Mädchen?", fragte sie an Mitsuki gewandt.

Fragend zeigte diese auf sich.

„Mich?"

„Jaa, du.", sagte Yachiru unschuldig und setzte ihren Chibi-"bitte-bitte"-Blick auf.

„Singst du mit ihr?"

Gegen diesen Blick war Mitsuki einfach nicht immun, im Gegensatz zu ihrer Mama, deshalb sagte sie sofort zu.

Da brachte Ayumi noch einen Einwand ein.

„Mir fällt kein Lied mehr ein.", krächzte sie zur Kleinen.

Mit grossen Augen sah Yachiru zur Schülerin in der blauen Uniform zurück.

Dann wandte sie sich schnell an ihre Untergebenen: „Kennt ihr ein Lied?"

Sowohl der Glatzköpfige als auch der Violetthaarige verneinten mit einem Kopfschütteln.

Der Fukutaichou gab aber nicht auf und wandte sich an die Schülerin in der roten Uniform.

„Und du?"

„Wie wär's mit Pokémon? Das erste Thema auf deutsch?", fragte sie ihre Mama hoffnungsvoll.

Abschätzig sah diese zurück.

„Bitte nicht. Ich hasse dieses Lied. Aber gut, wenn du willst...", sagte Ayumi sehr motiviert.

„YAY!", erklang es gleichzeitig von Yachiru wie von Mitsuki.

_Ich will der/die allerbeste sein, wie keine/r vor mir war_

Begannen sie. Ayumi krächzte ihre Verweiblichung des Textes hinein, während Mitsuki fröhlich beim Original blieb.

_Ganz allein fange ich sie mir  
>Ich kenne die Gefahr<br>_

Mitsuki war glücklich.

Sie wollte schon lange einfach so mal mit ihrer Mama singen. Auch wenn diese gerade recht heiser war und ihre Hände noch immer an den Hals gelegt hatte.

Es befreite sie auch ein wenig von den aufgestauten Gefühlen der Verzweiflung über ihre Ohnmacht, etwas zu tun hier in der Soul Society.

Einfach ein Lied aus ihrer Kindheit zu singen.

Ein, ihrer Mama nach, Blödes dazu.

Aber genau das war es, was sie so erleichterte. Die Erinnerungen an diese Zeit nahmen den ganzen Schmerz, die ganze Sorge einfach mit.

_Ich streife durch das ganze Land  
>Ich suche weit und breit<br>Das Pokémon - um zu verstehen  
>Was ihm diese Macht verleiht<em> 

Ayumis Hals schmerzte immer mehr.

Schliesslich musste sie singen, obwohl sie heiser war.

Was auch nicht sehr oft vorkam, genau genommen fast nie, denn auch wenn Ayumis Stimme angeschlagen war, sang sie zumeist fröhlich weiter. Doch nie war es so schlimm, dass sie es fast nicht ertragen konnte zu singen wie jetzt.

Ihr Glück war bloss, dass sie in einer eher tieferen Tonlage sangen.

_Pokémon  
>(komm schnapp sie dir)<br>Nur ich und du  
>In allen was ich auch tu<br>Pokémon  
>Du, mein bester Freund<br>Komm retten wir die Welt  
>Pokémon<br>(Komm schnapp sie dir)  
>Dein Herz ist gut<br>Wir vertrauen auf unseren Mut  
>Ich lern von dir und du von mir<br>Pokémon  
>(Komm schnapp sie dir)<br>Komm und schnapp sie dir_

Beide sangen, so gut sie konnten, wobei Mitsuki um einiges besser klang als ihre Mama, die mit der grössten Mühe ihre Stimme einigermassen kontrollieren konnte.

So sang Ayumi auch brav die Echos der Hintergrundstimme, damit ihr Töchterchen die Hauptstimme singen konnte.

Hoffentlich wäre das bald zu Ende.

Hollows waren keine in Sicht. Es war ausser den Shinigami und Shinigami-Schülern wie ausgestorben auf der Lichtung, also würde Yachiru sicher bald das Interesse verlieren. Schliesslich war sie ja ein Kleinkind. Von mehreren Hundert Jahren...

Hoffentlich.

Leider hatte Ayumi das zu früh gedacht, den genau in diesem Moment knallte es.

Das brachte die heisere Sängerin aber um ihre Konzentration, was zur Folge hatte, dass sie die Kontrolle über ihre Stimme gänzlich verlor.

Das Resultat: Ein unbeschreiblich, entsetzlicher falsch gestimmter Quietscher/Schrei/Ton auf der letzten Silbe.

Irritiert und mit einem Trommelfellschaden, wie alle anwesenden einschliesslich Ayumi, sah Mitsuki dorthin wo der Knall herzukommen schien und erblickte ein grosses hellblaues Feuerwerk direkt hinter ihrer Mama, die sich die ganze Zeit die Funken des Feuerwerks von der Uniform wischte, da sie konstant auf diese fielen.

Seltsam nur, dass sie heil blieb.

Mit einem eher genervten Ausdruck sah Ayumi zu dem etwa einen Meter über dem Boden schwebenden Feuerwerk und legte die Stirn in falten.

Wieso nur, war doch ein tolles Feuerwerk.

Vor allem, da es sie nicht verbrannte, obwohl Autorin-san, Marina-chan, sehr gerne was anderes geschrieben hätte, aber von Mizuki-chan aufgehalten wurde.

„'Schon gut... nicht schlimm...', meint sie...dann aber doch: 'Dafür aber 10 Runden mehr...'...will sie mich umbringen?!", murmelte die Schülerin in der blauen Uniform vor sich hin, als das Feuerwerk erlosch.

Sie wirkte überrascht und ein wenig erschrocken, was Mitsuki nicht wunderte, schliesslich hatte der Knall sie auch recht aufgeschreckt.

Aber das war es nicht.

Ayumi hatte sich nur erschrocken, dass sie plötzlich Kuukakus Stimme in ihr Ohr quatschen gehört hatte.

Auch war es nicht nur der Knall, der sie um ihre Konzentration gebracht hatte, sondern dass ihr die Stimme das Vermögen ihre eigene Stimme zu hören geraubt hatte.

Aber ansonsten war es doch immer ein gutes Zeichen, wenn man Stimmen hörte.

Abgelenkt durch das Feuerwerk trat dann endlich das ein, dass Ayumi sich erhofft hatte: Yachiru verlor das Interesse!

Gebannt starrte das kleine rosahaarige Mädchen auf das Feuerwerk bis es dann erlosch.

Erst da wandte sie sich an ihre beiden Untergebenen.

Die beiden Schülerinnen ignorierte sie plötzlich.

„Mir ist laaaaangweilig~. Gehen wir zurück und trainieren mit Ken-chan?", fragte sie fröhlich und shunpo-te von einem Augenblick auf den Nächsten weg.

Die beiden Männer seufzten synchron und wandten sich dann an die Schülerinnen, die sie nicht so wie ihr Fukutaichou nicht vergessen hatten.

„Kommt, wir bringen euch noch schnell in eure Divisionen.", meinte Ikkaku, dem man das Seufzen zuvor gar nicht mehr ansah, da er wieder ein kampffreudiges Grinsen zur Schau trug.

Unauffällig hatte sich Yumichika neben Ayumi positioniert und bot ihr nun seine Hand zum Geleit an, obwohl er bei der hinreise Mitsuki, und das recht widerwillig, geholfen hatte.

Die beiden Mädchen verabschiedeten sich kurz mit einer Umarmung voneinander, da brachten die beiden Rangoffiziere sie schon zu ihren Divisionen.

Als Ayumi sich wieder von Yumichikas Arm löste, war ihr noch ein bisschen schwindelig, deshalb glaubte sie die Worte, die sie von ihm vernahm, noch weniger.

„Du bist eigentlich auch recht hübsch. Nicht so strahlend schön wie ich, aber auch recht hübsch. Wenn du weiter deine Entschlossenheit mit solcher Anmut zeigst, wirst du vielleicht auch irgendwann mal eine Schönheit werden.", meinte er zwar von oben herab, aber für seine Verhältnisse recht aufbauend.

Kaum hatte Ayumi den Sinn seiner Worte halb verstanden, war er auch schon weg ge-shunpo-t.

Die Blonde stand nun einfach da und starrte auf die Stelle, an welcher er gestanden hatte, als er das sagte.

Ne, unmöglich. Das war gerade nicht passiert. Sie hatte sich verhört.

Reines Wunschdenken.

Genau! Sie hatte zu viele Fanfictions gelesen! Darum bildete sie sich das gerade ein!

Ein weiteres paar Male wiederholte sie das für sich, bevor sie es wirklich als nicht geschehen abstempelte und ihre Division endlich betrat.

Wo sie von einem heillosen Chaos erwartet wurde.

Etliche Männer wurden auf Tragen herein- und herumgetragen. Alle mit Schwertverletzungen.

Mitten in dem Durcheinander machte Ayumi Isane aus.

Die würde sie fragen, schliesslich war sie der Vize-Boss. Sie würde das wissen.

Gedacht, getan. Ayumi bahnte sich ihren Weg zum Fukutaichou ihrer Division durch und wurde, sobald sie von ihr erblickt wurde, von ihr in einen der Untersuchungsräume gezogen.

„So hier.", meinte der Fukutaichou und drückte der Blonden kleine Beutel mit Reissverschlüssen in die Hände.

„Übernimm bitte den Pflasterdienst. Alle anderen sind mit der Behandlung beschäftigt.", bat der Fukutaichou die immer noch unwissende.

„Was zum Teufel ist überhaupt passiert?!", fragte diese schnell, da Isane schon wieder gehen wollte.

Gehetzt wandte sich Isane nochmals kurz zu ihrem Schützling.

„Anscheinend waren Ayasegawa, Madarame und Kusajishi-fukutaichou von der 11bantai nicht anwesend, also hat Kenpachi-taichou das Training der Einheit übernommen. Er fand wohl, es wäre eine gute Gelegenheit seine aufgestaute Kampflust loszuwerden und hat ein halbes Gemetzel veranstaltet."

Ayumi wurde leicht grün im Gesicht.

Lecker und das mit der eigenen Einheit.

Dann wurde ihr Gesicht bläulich, als sie erblasste, weil ihr klar wurde, dass es zum Teil ihre Schuld war.

Gerade wollte die Schülerin wieder etwas fragen, aber Isane war schon weg, also ergab sich Ayumi in ihr Schicksal und fragte eine der Schwestern wo sie für den Pflasterdienst hin sollte.

Die Schwester schickte sie in einen der spärlichen, leeren Behandlungsräume und schickte schon die ersten Shinigami herein, deren Augen sofort bei ihrer Uniform hängen blieben.

„Eine Schülerin?", fragte einer, während der andere schon eine Bemerkung über die Farbe machen wollte.

„Ja, wir sind unterbesetzt. Deshalb helfe ich aus.", meinte Ayumi schnell und lächelte so freundlich sie konnte, um die Shinigami wenn möglich zur Ruhe zu stellen.

Es klappte und so setzten sich die Männer auf die typische Arztliege im Zimmer.

Ayumi öffnete die Beutel mit den Reissverschlüssen und bat die Männer ihre Verletzungen zu zeigen.

Ein Blick auf die Verletzungen zeigte ihr, dass diese Männer nicht auf Grund der Schwere der Verletzung hier waren, sondern um Kenpachis Schwert zu entgehen, welchem sie bisher entgangen waren.

Die Blonde schwieg jedoch darüber, schliesslich wusste sie, wie gruselig Kenpachi sein konnte, und zog Pflaster in verschiedenen Grössen aus ihren Beuteln.

Das war alles was in den Beuteln war, die ihr Fukutaichou ihr gegeben hatte. Pflaster in allen Formen und Grössen.

Kein Wunder hiess es Pflasterdienst.

Ayumi liess sich nicht beirren, schliesslich konnte man sie schlecht zur Heilung einspannen, da sie keine Ahnung davon hatte und klebte den Männern ihre Pflaster auf.

Nach getaner Arbeit besah sie sich ihr Werk.

Da fehlte aber noch was.

Ihr Blick fiel auf einen Schwarzen Permanent-Marker auf einem Tisch.

Genau das.

„Äh, Jungs? Habt ihr was dagegen wenn ich eure Pflaster ein wenig verschönere?"

Erleichtert schüttelten sie den Kopf.

Bloss nicht zurück zu Kenpachi!

Marina-chan: So und hier ist fertig. :D Was hat Ayumi vor? Wird sie wie ich bei Miu-chan ihnen die Wangen vollkritzeln?

Mizuki-chan: Du hast was?

Marina-chan: Ich hatte ihre Erlaubnis. Aber weisst du was? (*.*)

Mizuki-chan: Was denn?

Marina-chan: Wir haben unseren ersten Kommi auf Animexx bekommen! :D

Mizuki-chan: YAY! Von wem denn?

Marina-chan: Kyubii hat ihn geschrieben :D Danke 3

Auf jeden Fall, hat Iceclaw einen weiteren Wunsch geäussert xD

Mizuki-chan: o: Welchen denn?

Marina-chan: Wir sollten den ach-so ulkigen Ulqui inter-foltern :P Hey! Ich fühl mich intelligent! Das ist eine Wortneuschöpfung aus Internet, Interview und foltern xD

Mizuki-chan: Lach du mal, soll ich ein Garganta öffnen?

Marina-chan: Nope, das mach ich selbst. Du bist die Finde-Spezialistin ich die Tor-Spezialistin. X) *Garganta öffnet*

Mizuki-chan: *Mit einem Arm in das Garganta greift* *herumfischt* Ah! Gefunden :D *Arm raus zieh*

Ulquiorra: *Hinten an der Uniform aus dem Garganta gezogen werd*

Mizuki-chan: *loslass* Uh! Tolles Make-up!

Marina-chan: *facepalm*

Ulquiorra: *Mizuki-chan ignorier* *an Marina-chan* Wo bin ich hier, onna?

Marina-chan: Ich bin nicht nur eine Frau! Ich bin Autorin :( *stolz*

Ulquiorra: (-.-) Gut, Autorin. Wo bin ich hier?

Marina-chan: In der Vergangenheit. Genauer gesagt in meinem Wohnzimmer, in der Vergangenheit in welcher du noch gar nicht existierst.

Ulquiorra: *sich umseh*

Marina-chan: Die Wohnung ist übrigens vollkommen abgeriegelt. Du kommst hier nicht raus.

Ulquiorra: Wieso bin ich hier?

Marina-chan: Wir haben ein paar Fragen an dich. Mizuki?

Mizuki-chan: Jaa~3. Also Standartfragen: Grösse, Gewicht, Rang, Bantai.

Marina-chan: *Kopfnuss geb* Welche Bantai? Das ist ein Espada, du Depp.

Mizuki-chan: Selber Depp! *Kopf reib* weiss ich das? Ich bin hier das Küken, dass nichts weiss.

Marina-chan: Klar, das Portal-Killer-Küken. Lassen wir das aber. Ulquiorra?

Ulquiorra: Weiss ich doch nicht, wie gross und schwer ich bin. In Las Noches gibt es weder Massbänder, noch Waagen.

Marina-chan: Mizuki-chan?

Mizuki-chan: Jaa3 *Massband und Waage zückt*

Marina-chan: Rang kannst du aber sagen. Und Zugehörigkeit. Und dann...hmmm...Lieblingsteesorte?

Ulquiorra: Ich bin der Cuatro Espada Ulqiorra Schiffer. Ich gehöre zu Aizens Arrancar-Armee und bin der Viertstärkste. Und mein Lieblingstee ist der Macha der traditionellen Teezeremonie. In Las Noches-...

Marina-chan: Genug! Sonst spoilerst du!

Mizuki-chan: Was? Macht Kyouraken Hausbesuche?

Marina-chan: xD Klar Suki. Immer doch. Genau wie Harry Potter diese FF kennt.

Mizuki-chan: Wir sind echt toll oder? Das der das kennt... o:

Marina-chan: *facepalm*

Ulquiorra: (-/.\-)

Marina-chan: Hey, du beherrschst Itachi-face!

Ulquiorra: o.o?

Marina-chan: Egal. Suki-chan? Die Ergebnisse?

Mizuki-chan: Er ist 169 cm gross und 55 kg schwer.

Marina-chan: *an Ulquiorra* *herunter schau* Und du willst wirklich ein Typ sein?

Ulquiorra: Ich bin nicht verpflichtet dir darauf zu antworten.

Marina-chan: Auch gut. Ich hab ne Frage: Wieso wandert dein Hollow-Loch von dem ersten Mal, dass du ins Diesseits gehst, bis Ichigo-tachi nach Las Noches kommen?

Ulquiorra: Mein Hollow-Loch hat diese Angewohnheit.

Mizuki-chan: Was? Es wandert einfach mir-nichts dir-nichts herum? Das heisst morgen könnte es an deinem Fuss sein?

Ulquiorra: Nein. Ich habe es mit Sicherheitsnadeln fest gepinnt.

Marina-chan: Autsch.

Ulquiorra: Jetzt habe ich eine Frage: Was ist ein Herz?

Marina-chan: War ja wieder typisch. Also- Wie erklär ich das am besten? Was denkst du denn, was ein Herz ist Kio-kun?

Ulquiorra: Dieser lächerliche Spitzname ist wohl jetzt nicht auf mich bezogen, hoffe ich, aber das Herz ist soweit ich weiss, das Organ in der Brust, dass das Blut durch den Körper pumpt.

Mizuki-chan: Müsstest du dann nicht auch eines haben? Ich meine, wenn ihr einander massakriert blutet ihr auch. Wie wollt ihr das ohne Herz, dass das Blut pumpt, machen?

Ulquiorra: Ich habe also auch ein Herz...*Hand auf Brust legt* *sich nicht mehr regt*

Marina-chan: Ach ne, Suki-chan! Jetzt hast du es kaputt gemacht! Egal. Stellen wir es schnell zurück, bevor jemand etwas merkt. Hoffentlich war es einfach nicht der vor dem Kampf mit Ichigo...

Und den Lesern sage ich mal bis nächste Woche, ich und Mizuki bringen das schnell wieder in Ordnung...für uns :D

Ich hab noch was letztes für euch: Ein Cover für die FF:  art/Kingawa-Ginkawa-Academy-Days-267761032

Und die Lieder:

SCANDAL – Shunkan Sentimental  watch?v=9qdyWm6b49Y

Noel Pix – Pokemon Thema  watch?v=nHe5ZjU4Pso


	27. Chapter 25

Marina-chan: *Klick, Klack**Klick, Klack**Klick, Klack**Klick, Klack**Klick, Klack*

Mizuki-chan: Was machst du da?

Marina-chan: *Klick, Klack**Klick, Klack**Klick, Klack**Klick, Klack**Klick, Klack*

Mizuki-chan: Machst du da wirklich was ich glaube, dass du machst?

Ey Leute, die Verrckte das strickt!

Marina-chan: *Klick, Klack**Klick, Klack**Klick, Klack**Klick, Klack**Klick, Klack*

Mizuki-chan: (._.) Ich glaub sie h t in n臘hster Zeit nich damit auf...Also wnsch ich mal viel Spass mit dem Kapi. Und 'dame', das kommt sp舩er vor, ist japanisch und bedeutet geht nicht/ schlecht Und Kidou-Corps-Shitsu stammt vom Ayumi-chan, die dachte, da es Chuuou Shijuuroku Shitsu heisst und Kyou-Shitsu(Klassenzimmer) heisst es auch Kidou-Corps-Shitsu.

*sich umseh* *Korb entdeckt* *Korb hinstell* Oh, ne, das ist ja noch mehr wolle... ...

*Kuchen ausmacht* *Teller mit Kuchen, der zum gewnschten Geschmack wechselt hinstellt*

_Kapitel 25: Mitsukis Artikel fr die Seireitei Communication, Ayumis Chorprobe und das Kidou-Corps-Training, oder wie man so sch sagt: Щu viel zu tun und zu wenig Zeit zum Schlafen"_

Es war schon wieder Freitag.

Und die letzte Stunde begann.

Wie immer sass Mitsuki mit Kyouraku-taichou in ihrem Schulzimmer, nur diesmal fehlte Ayumi.

Die musste zur Chorprobe.

Gelangweilt kaute Mitsuki an ihrem Bleistift. Ihr wollte einfach nichts einfallen, ber was sie schreiben konnte.

Vielleicht ber die Tatsache, dass es seit neuestem immer mehr Shinigami mit Pflastern gab.

Und dass diese Pflaster alle angeschrieben und angemalt waren.

So Dinge wie: Гerooder Кenpachis Wutstanden auf den Pflastern.

Obwohl sie Гeroerst bei einem gesehen hatte und das war der Typ mit der Ananas-Frisur.

Wie hiess der noch gleich?

Ah, genau.

Redhead.

„Kenpachis Wuthat sie bei mehreren gesehen mit einem recht getroffenem Bildchen von Kenpachi drauf.

Vielleicht sollte sie fragen, wer die Idee hatte und die Person interviewen...

Oder sie k nte auch Ayumi interviewen, schliesslich war sie immer noch an der Akademie, aber half in der 4bantai aus.

Pflasterdienst hatte sie es genannt.

Oder sie k nte ber die Klasse #1 ein Portrait machen.

Der Artikel wrde ja so oder so durch die Auswahl fallen, also k nte sie eigentlich den gr sten Scheiss schreiben.

Aber ihr Ehrgeiz liess das nicht zu.

Scheissteil.

Das Blatt vor ihr war immer noch leer.

Okay, da war wohl auch noch ein entscheidendes Detail. Sie konnte zwar Hiragana und das sehr sp舐lich, aber wie wollte sie diesen Text zu Papier bringen?

Da wrde wohl ihre Mama wieder ran mssen.

Obwohl die war in letzter Zeit immer so mde, dass sie im Unterricht auf ihrem Pult schlief.

Nein, sie wollte ihrer Mama nicht noch mehr zumuten.

Schliesslich ber sie mit jemandem in Rukon Hakuda und hatte noch die Kidou-Nachhilfe jeden anderen Nachmittag.

Mitsuki hatte ganz sch Augen gemacht, als am Donnerstag pl zlich die Kidou-Corps-Tusse draussen im Innenhof der Akademie gestanden hatte, um Ayumi abzuholen.

Und Takeru-kun hatte bereits gewusst, dass Ayumi nicht mehr kommen wrde.

Aber sie schweifte gerade wieder ab.

Genervt richtete Mitsuki ihre Gedanken wieder auf ihren Artikel und berlegte, was sie sonst noch machen k nte.

Um die schriftliche Umsetzung wrde sie Kiyone bitten, oder den Taichou vor ihr.

Schliesslich war es seine Schuld, dass sie das hier machen mussten.

Vielleicht sollte sie mal probieren mit: Уagebuch eines Erstkl舖slers

Das war schliesslich das Einfachste.

Aber das wrde alle langweilen.

Ach, ihr fiel einfach nichts ein!

Verzweifelt kaute sie weiter am Ende ihres Bleistiftes herum.

Schmeckte holzig, aber davon war auszugehen, denn sie war ja nicht so lebensmde als dass sie in ein Minen-Bleistift aus Plastik beissen wrde.

Oder in einen Fller. Oder noch besser: Eine Tintenpatrone.

Sie hatte schon Leute gesehen, die das gemacht hatten und nachher mit blauen Lippen herum gelaufen waren. Ihre Mama hatte auch schon so was erz臧lt von ihrer damaligen Klasse.

Der Taichou vor ihr, der seine Utensilien zurecht gelegt hatte, blickte nun auf, wahrscheinlich h te er das Ger舫sch des knackenden Bleistiftes.

Mitsuki vernahm ein Seufzen von dem Braunhaarigen, gefolgt von dem Vorschlag: Цie w舐e es, wenn wir die Chorprobe besuchen wrden? Vielleicht regt das deine Fantasie an, Mitsuki-chan."

Ayumi war nah dran zu verzweifeln.

Ja, klar, sie mochte Фmi no Okaa-san Das Lied war es eigentlich nicht.

Es war ihr einfach verleidet, als sie es zum gefhlten tausendsten Mal singen musste.

Der Chorleiter fand immer irgendetwas auszusetzen.

Und am schlimmsten war: Nur die ersten etwa zehn Mal war sie schuld gewesen.

Jetzt war es wieder und wieder der Chor.

Ayumi kam es so vor, als ob der Chorleiter inzwischen alle Mitglieder zwanzig Mal eines Fehlers bezichtigt hatte.

Mann, war der kreativ.

Einmal sang der einen Ton schief, ein anderes Mal hatte eine den Ton nicht lang genug halten k nen...Endlos!

Man h舩te ja einfach sagen k nen, dass Ayumi, die anscheinend jetzt alles richtig machte, einfach an den Rand sitzen sollte und sie dann sp舩er gerufen werden wrde.

Immerhin hatte sie ja auch noch einen Artikel fr die Seireitei Communication zu schreiben, wozu sie, mit dem Pflasterdienst abends nach entweder Hakuda-Training mit Kuukaku-nee oder Kidou-Training mit der Tusse und den obligatorischen Runden, die sie Morgens und abends zu rennen hatte, einfach keine Zeit gehabt hatte.

Apropos Kidou-Training: Dort war sie auch keinen Schritt voran gekommen.

Akamoto hatte erkl舐t, dass sie weiter mit der gew nlichen Methode voranschreiten sollten, bis sie eine bessere Idee hatten und sie wahrscheinlich einfach Idee fr Idee abklappern wrden.

Das waren doch rosige Aussichten.

Ayumi freute sich auch schon riesig auf Montag, wenn sie nach ihrem all-zwei-Tage-Rhythmus das n臘hste Mal Kidou-Corps-Training hatte, schliesslich wrde niemand am Samstag ein Training ansetzen.

Bis jetzt war der Rhythmus: Dienstag und Donnerstag.

Nichts desto trotz ordnete der Chorleiter gerade das 1000 und erste Mal an, das Lied zu wiederholen.

Laaaaangweilig!

Die Blonde schlief fast im Stehen ein. In letzter Zeit hatte sie einfach nicht genug Zeit zum Schlafen. Die Grnde wurde ja bereits genannt.

Aber Ayumi war schon immer gut darin gewesen sich Pl舅e auszudenken, wenn sie mental unterfordert war. Wie zum Beispiel beim Abwaschen. Oder wie in diesem Fall beim Wiederholen von Фmi no Okaasan

Ausserdem hielt das wunderbar wach.

Auch zu Hause hatte sie immer w臧rend dem Unterricht Plot-Bunnies gejagt.

Ein fettes Grinsen bildete sich auf ihrem Gesicht, w臧rend ihr Plan langsam Gestalt annahm.

Das msste wohl recht gruselig aussehen, so ein Kenpachi Grinsen w臧rend dem Singens, aber ihr machte es nichts aus, sie sah es ja nicht.

Dem Chorleiter machte es anscheinend auch nichts aus, schade aber leider so, da er ihr nur zuh te und mit seinem Blick den Chor fixierte.

Mit einem leisen knarren ging die Schiebetr auf und schloss sich dann mit einem leisen Klacken wieder.

Sofort sah sich der Chorleiter um, um nachzusehen wer da hereinkam und ihn gegebenenfalls zurecht zu weisen, falls er zu sp舩 dran war.

Das war auch eine Eigenheit von ihm.

Er fing pnktlich an, egal wer da war und wer nicht, auch wenn das die halbe Klasse war und stauchte die zusammen, die zu sp舩 kamen.

Die, die einfach gar nicht kamen, hatten kein Problem.

Vielleicht h舩te Ayumi doch dieses Wahlfach auch w臧len sollen, dann h舩te sie schw舅zen k nen.

Oder vielleicht auch nicht. Sie h舩te wohl als einzige herkommen mssen.

Das wrde sie ihm heimzahlen. Darauf konnte er sich gefasst machen.

Eingetreten waren Mitsuki-chan und Kyouraku-taichou, der sofort vom Chorleiter angesprochen wurde: Кyouraku-taichou, allen G舖ten der Teeparty ist es untersagt, in die Chorproben zu kommen, um ihnen die ﾜberraschung nicht zu verderben! Bitte gehen sie wieder!"

„Aber, aber... Kyouraku-taichous Stimme klang ausgeglichen wie immer, als er in einer beil舫figen Bewegung den Strohhut, den er auch in den Chadou-Stunden zu tragen pflegte zurechtrckte, damit er dem Chorleiter in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Ich dachte, die Atmosph舐e hier im Chorsaal w舐e genau richtig zum Schreiben. Und so habe ich beschlossen, um meiner Schlerin hier, da sie die andere ja momentan ausleihen, hierher zu bringen, damit sie inspiriert wird fr den Artikel, den sie schreiben soll. Wer weiss, vielleicht ber ihren Chor. redete der braunhaarige Taichou auf den Chorleiter ein, w臧rend Ayumi in Mitsukis Richtung kryptische Gestiken machte, die sie wohl davon abhalten sollten, jemals ber den Chor zu schreiben, und wenn, dann nur wie er wirklich war und zwar schlecht.

Das sah dann etwa so aus: Sie wedelte wie wild mit der rechten Hand, um Mitsukis Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen(und auch die von allen anderen ausser im Saal ausser dem Chorleiter zu bekommen), w臧rend sie mit der anderen in einer Kehle durchschneidenden Geste vor ihrem Hals wedelte.

Alles in allem sah es natrlich recht bl aus, allem voran, dass Ayumi direkt hinter dem Chorleiter stand, dass neben Mitsuki-chan auch einige Mitglieder des Chors dazu verleitet wurden zu kichern.

Der Chorleiter bemerkte nichts, obwohl selbst der Taichou vor ihm, den er b e anstarrte, leise kicherte.

Vielleicht dachte der Chorleiter ja, dass der Taichou ihn nicht ernst nahm?

Also Autorinnen-san taten dies auch nicht.

Aber er bestand weiter darauf, dass Kyouraku-taichou gehen sollte.

Ausserdem ignorierte er wohl geflissentlich, dass der Taichou vor ihm einen h eren Rang inne hatte.

Nach ein paar Minuten, Ayumi war es inzwischen zu bl geworden, sich zum Hampelmann zu machen, gab der Taichou schliesslich auf und verabschiedete sich mit einem L臘heln.

„Bis n臘hste Woche, Mitsuki-chan, Ayumi-chan."

Er nickte ihnen kurz zu. Die Beiden verbeugten sich h lich und meinten synchron: Вis n臘hste Woche, Kyouraku-taichou."

Nach weiteren gefhlten 1000 Wiederholungen des gleichen Stckes fr den Chor und Ayumi beendete der Chorleiter, von welchem Ayumi und Mitsuki, die ihren Artikel im Singsaal geschrieben hatte, inzwischen wussten, dass er Daisuke Amakyoku hiess, die Stunde endlich.

Nachdem er eine Viertelstunde berzogen hatte.

Ayumi atmete auf, als sie endlich aus dem stickigen Saal hinaus in den Innenhof traten.

„Endlich! Frische Luft! rief sie theatralisch, so dass der gesamte Chor, der sich vollst舅dig, mit Ausnahme des Chorleiters natrlich, im Innenhof versammelt hatte, da alle das Bedrfnis nach Frischluft hatten, kicherte.

„Der Typ hat doch nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank! Damesuke Damekyoku! regte sie sich weiter auf.

Wieder kicherten die Chorangeh igen.

Auch Mitsuki kicherte verhalten.

Das machte Ayumi wieder auf die Jngere aufmerksam.

„Sag mal, Tsuki-chan! Was hast du denn da geschrieben? fragte die ﾄltere neugierig und griff bereits nach dem Artikel der Jngeren, die ihn geschickt aus der Reichweite der ﾄlteren hob.

„Na-i-sho! meinte Mitsuki bloss kichernd und packte ihren Artikel in ihre Tasche.

Beleidigt zog Ayumi eine Schnute.

„Gemein. Nur weil du gelernt hast, wie man auf Japanisch Geheimnis sagt, musst du mir deinen Artikel nicht vorenthalten."

Mitsuki ging nicht weiter darauf ein und lief voran Richtung Schultor, da blieb Ayumi pl zlich wie angewurzelt stehen.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Mitsuki bemerkte, dass sie die Schritte ihrer Mama nicht mehr h te, aber dann drehte sie sich schnell um und sah zu ihr.

Sie stand einfach wie angewurzelt da und starrte geschockt vor sich hin.

Dem Blick ihrer Mama folgend sah die Jngere also zum Schultor.

Und wer stand dort?

Yumichika?

Nein.

Ikkaku?

Wieso auch?

Yachiru?

Gott sei dank nicht.

Kenpachi?

Um Himmels Willen!

Nein, da das sonst noch den ganzen Tag gehen k nte aufzuz臧len, wer alles nicht da stand, schliesslich hatte Seireitei einige Bewohner, sagte Autorin-san das gerade heraus: Dort stand die Kidou-Corps-Tusse!

Jedenfalls fr Mitsuki hatte sie noch keinen anderen Namen.

„Akamoto! sagte Ayumi pl zlich neben ihrer Tochter.

Sie war wohl weiter gegangen, nachdem sie den Schock verdaut hatte.

„Ich dachte, ich h舩te nur alle zwei Tage Training!"

Die Rothaarige kam bereits an geeilt und hatte den Kommentar natrlich geh t.

„Ist auch so. Nur sind wir im falschen Rhythmus. Eigentlich w舐e es Montag, Mittwoch und Freitag, denn sonst hast du ja ganze vier Tage Pause zwischen dem Training! meinte die Akamoto schlicht, w臧rend sie Ayumi bereits hinten an der Uniform gepackt hatte und mitschleifte.

Die Rothaarige war nicht in ihrer Uniform, also erregte es nicht sehr viel Aufsehen.

Verwirrt sah Mitsuki-chan ihrer Mama nach.

„Was jetzt? fragte sie sich laut.

Genau in dem Moment stand auch schon Kyouraku-taichou, mit einem leichten Sake-Geruch an ihm haftend, neben ihr.

„Du kannst eure Artikel zur 9bantai bringen. Sie erwarten eure Artikel schon."

Mitsuki erblasste, als sie bemerkte, dass sie den Artikel ihrer Mama noch gar nicht hatte.

„Ehm...Und was mache ich, wenn ich Ayumis Artikel nicht habe? fragte sie schchtern den Braunhaarigen.

Der Taichou l臘helte.

„Dann musst du Wohl oder ﾜbel den Redakteur um eine Verl舅gerung bitten."

Mitsuki seufzte und liess den Taichou ihr den Weg zur 9bantai erkl舐en, wonach sich ihre Wege trennten. Der Taichou ging gut gelaunt l臘helnd zur Kneipe und Mitsuki eher nerv zur 9bantai.

Schliesslich stand da noch eine ungekl舐te Frage im Raum.

Hisagi?

Wiedereinmal, zum dritten Mal diese Woche, stand Ayumi im Trainingsraum des Kidou-Corps-Shitsu.

Und wiedereinmal kamen ihr die ﾜbungen doof und langweilig vor.

Doch sie sagte nichts, dazu war sie noch zu erleichtert, dass Akamoto keinen Verdacht gesch ft hatte, als vorhin ein Feuerwerksk per direkt hinter Ayumi explodiert war.

Kuukaku hatte ihr, dank einem glcklichen Wink des Schicksals, mitgeteilt, dass sie heute nicht zu kommen brauchte, da Kuukaku mit dem Umzug besch臟tigt war und das auch die ganze n臘hste Woche in Beschlag nehmen wrde.

Das Problem war nur, dass sie als der Feuerwerksk per hinter ihr explodierte sofort hatte reagieren mssen und deshalb laut gequiekt hatte: Цoher kam denn das?!"

Akamoto hatte sich derweil umgesehen und streng gerufen: Цer war das?!"

Natrlich kam keine Antwort.

Wie wollte Kuukaku-nee in Rukon auch antworten? Davon mal absehen, dass man sie sicher h en wrde, da dort gar kein Abstand war.

Ayumi hoffte einfach, dass die Tusse nicht weiter darber nachdenken wrde.

Sie hoffte inst舅dig.

Nun stand sie hier und sah Tusse-chan dabei zu, wie sie einen Zettel studierte, w臧rend Ayumi selbst eigentlich nochmals das doofe Kidou ber sollte.

Das half nichts! Mann!

Oder auch FRAU!

Sie konnte doch genau so gut versuchen mit dem Kopf durch die Wand zu brechen.

Und sie war nicht Kenpachi.

Bei ihr wrde das nicht klappen!

Deshalb starrte sie einfach mal die Rothaarige an und wartete darauf, dass diese etwas machte.

Auch Mitsuki war angekommen.

Unschlssig starrte sie zum riesigen Geb舫de hoch, bis ein freundlicher Shinigami sie fragte, ob sie sich verlaufen habe und Geleit zurck zur Akademie brauche.

Dankend verneinte die Blonde, bat den Shinigami aber sie zur Redaktion zu bringen.

Ein bisschen berrascht leistete er folge und brachte sie zur Redaktion der Seireitei Communication direkt zum Chef-Redakteur, Tousen Kaname.

Ohne viele Worte verliess der Shinigami-san sie wieder, wahrscheinlich um an seine Arbeit zu gehen, denn nicht alle von der 9bantai waren so wie Schorrergami-san...

Nur konnte sich das M臈chen einfach nicht an den Namen des Taichous erinnern und bloss die Worte Уoysch und Кurankamen ihr in den Sinn. Ausserdem noch das Gefhl das Ayumi ihr eine Kopfnuss dafr verpassen wrde.

Schnell schttelte sie den Kopf, um den Quatsch da raus zu bef dern, was leider nicht sein wollte, aber es war ein netter Versuch.

Tousen bat sie nun herein, hatte sie doch gerade an der Tr zu seinem Redaktions-Bro geklopft.

Z erlich trat Mitsuki ein und stand vor den Taichou, der an seinem Schreibtisch sass.

Noch war kein Hisagi in Sicht.

War das jetzt Glck oder nicht?

Im Moment eigentlich egal, denn sie sollte doch noch den Taichou um eine Verl舅gerung der Frist fr Ayumi bitten.

„Ja, bitte? fragte Tousen h lich, da er noch nicht wusste, wer im Raum stand.

Hastig verbeugte sich Mitsuki.

Offenbar h te der Taichou den Stoff rascheln, denn er meinte: Дu brauchst dich nicht zu verbeugen. Ich sehe es sowieso nicht. Aber ich w舐e dankbar, wenn du keine Faxen machen wrdest."

Schnell richtete sich die Schlerin wieder auf und nickte, bis sie merkte, dass er das gar nicht sehen wrde und deshalb, Йa. sagte.

„Deine Stimme kenne ich noch nicht. Sag, bist du neu in der Gotei 13? In meiner Division bist du nicht, das wsste ich."

„Nein, mein Name ist Ginkawa Mitsuki und ich bin noch an der Akademie. meinte die Blonde hastig.

Gerade jetzt fiel ihr unn igerweise auf, dass sie eigentlich das genaue Gegenteil des Taichous war.

Sie war Blond, hellh舫tig, konnte sehen und hatte nichts drauf.

Ach, und ganz nebenbei war sie noch weiblich.

„Ah, willst du dich vielleicht bei unserer Division bewerben? fragte der Taichou interessiert, Цeshalb m htest du denn genau in diese Division?"

„Eigentlich ist es auch nicht das. antwortete Mitsuki schchtern, Иch bin ja noch in der Ersten. Aber das ist gar nicht, weshalb ich hier bin. Ich sollte einen Artikel schreiben von meinem Wahlfach aus. Kyouraku-taichou hat uns den Auftrag gegeben."

Der Taichou weitete seine Augen.

„Ach so ist das. Ja, eure Artikel haben wir bereits erwartet, nur hat Kyouraku-taichou nicht erw臧nt, dass er seine Schler sie schreiben lassen wrde."

Pl zlich wurde Mitsuki unsicher.

„T-tut mir...leid... stammelte sie, Мein Artikel ist auch ...gar nicht so gut..."

Den letzten Teil des Satzes hatte sie beinahe verschluckt, so leise hatte sie es gesagt.

Tousen schmunzelte.

„Na, na. So schlecht wird er wohl nicht sein. Ich kenne jemanden, der schreibt schlechter."

Und da war sich Autorin-san einig mit dem Verr舩er-Taichou. Denn sie wusste genau, wen er meinte.

Mitsuki schien das auch zu d舂mern, doch sie ging nicht darauf ein. Sie fuhr fort:

„Meine Freundin und Klassenkameradin im Wahlfach hatte leider noch keine Zeit ihren Artikel zu schreiben, da sie Kidou-Nachhilfe und Hakuda-Nachhilfe in Anspruch nehmen muss. Zudem muss sie abends bei der 4bantai aushelfen."

Mitsuki machte eine kleine Pause und sah unsicher zum Taichou vor ihr.

„Ah, ihr seid das. Ihr seid diejenigen, die in Seireitei gelandet sind. Deine Stimme kam mir bekannt vor. meinte Tousen ruhig, Еs ist in Ordnung. Deinen Artikel kannst du mir geben und fr denjenigen deiner Freundin kann ich dir noch einen Tag Aufschub gew臧ren. Schliesslich will ich noch eine andere Option haben als den Text eines bestimmten Autors."

Vor Text hatte der Taichou geknstelt gehustet, was man ihm bei seiner ernsten Miene gar nicht zugetraut h舩te.

Wahrscheinlich war dieser Shinigami/Autor einfach so schlecht...

Mitsuki verbeugte sich hastig, die Worte des Taichous von vorhin ganz vergessen und gab ihm den Artikel, bevor sie sich auch schon verabschiedete und auf den Weg zurck zur 13bantai machte, um kollektiv die Hausaufgaben fr sie und Ayumi zu machen.

Auf Deutsch. Kiyone drfte ihr das danach bersetzen.

„Ah! Ja, das k nte vielleicht klappen! rief Akamoto erfreut aus.

Ayumi wachte sofort wieder aus ihrem D舂merzustand auf.

Sie sollte wirklich mehr schlafen, aber wann?

Fragend sah die Blonde zur Rothaarigen.

„Du wirst versuchen dein Reiryoku zu Reishi umzuwandeln, damit es rot wird. Verstehst du?"

Ayumi verstand nicht. Und genau das sagte ihr Gesicht berdeutlich aus.

Tusse-chan seufzte.

„Wenn man Reiryoku zu Reishi umwandelt, dann verbraucht man sehr viel Energie. Das heisst, es msste eigentlich genug Energie verbraucht werden, damit dein Kidou rot wird."

Nun schien der Schlerin ein Licht aufzugehen.

„Und wie mache ich das? fragte sie nun.

Die Rothaarige nickte bedacht und erkl舐te pl zlich wieder super fr lich weiter: Дas ist einfach. Jedenfalls wenn man sein Zanpakutou schon hat."

Sie machte eine kurze Pause, da sie gerade merkte, dass die Schlerin vor ihr das nichthatte, um ihre Worte zurecht zu legen.

„Du stellst dir vor, deine Energie fliesst aus dir heraus und statt Kidou, wird es zu einem Stein. Einem Stein, der aussieht wie das Kidou."

Ungl舫big starrte Ayumi die Frau vor ihr an.

Nicht wirklich.

Das war einfach nur ein Traum.

Die vor ihr wollte sie nicht gerade mit einer solch l臘herlichen Erkl舐ung abspeisen.

Das war ja noch schlimmer als die erste.

Genau. Sie war auf Grund ihrer Mdigkeit eingeschlafen und wrde gleich von Akamoto aufgeweckt und angeschrien werden.

Also sollte sie sich mal kurz zwicken um aufzuwachen.

Geknickt sah Ayumi zurck zur Rothaarigen.

Zwicken klappte nicht.

Also war das kein Traum.

Ergeben seufzte sie und begann die Anweisung ihres Senpai zu befolgen.

Sie schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die blaue Flamme, die sie jedes Mal sah, wenn sie sich auf ihr Reiryoku konzentrierte.

Langsam stellte sie sich vor, wie es von ihrem Herzen durch die Arme floss und aus ihren Handfl臘hen str te.

So weit so gut. Ihr blaues Kidou war entstanden.

Jetzt musste es Stein werden.

Ayumi strengte sich an. Verbannte jeden Gedanken an alles andere ausser dem Stein gewordenen Kidou aus ihren Gedanken.

Pl zlich nahm das Gewicht des Kidou an, fiel ihr auf den Fuss und l te sich dann auf, da Ayumi vor Schmerz einerseits aufschrie, andererseits die Konzentration verlor.

Also nochmals von vorne.

Ayumi musste das den ganzen Nachmittag lang machen. Und obwohl man denken k nte, dass sich die Blonde nach den 13. Mal oder so langsam an das Gewicht des Stein-Kidou gewohnt haben msste, war dem nicht so.

Nein, nicht bei Yuyu-chan.

Jedes Mal fiel es ihr auf den linken Fuss.

Und wenn nicht auf den Linken, dann auf den Rechten.

Und wenn es nicht der war, so war es Tusse-chans Fuss.

Dafr bekam Ayumi dann aber weitere 5 Runden um die 4bantai aufgebrummt.

Als h舩te Kuukaku-nee die ihr nicht schon aufgebrummt, als Ersatz fr die Hakuda-Lektion.

Die Farbe des Stein-Kidou hatte man auch noch nicht erkennen k nen. Dazu war es immer viel zu schnell wieder weg. Also kamen sie Faktum nicht vorw舐ts.

Nach vier Stunden wurde es Ayumi aber zu bl . Ausserdem hatte sie noch Dienst in der 4bantai. Wie jeden Abend. Aber das tat sie gerne. Es half, dass sie sich nicht mehr so nutz- und hilflos fhlte, wenn sie helfen konnte.

„Akamoto-senpai... sagte sie ruhig, um die Aufmerksamkeit ebenjener zu bekommen.

Kaum hatte sie es gesagt, erzielte es auch die gewnschte Wirkung.

Die Rothaarige nahm sie wieder ins Visier.

„Darf ich gehen? Ich habe jeden Tag Dienst in der 4bantai. erkl舐te die Blonde immer noch ruhig.

Akamoto berlegte kurz.

„Aber du kannst doch gar nicht heilen. bemerkte sie nach kurzer Zeit und ihr Blick wandelte sich in einen Kritischen.

Blitzmerkerin.

Ja, klar. Ayumi wrde sicher schw舅zen. Sie war ja so suizidgef臧rdet.

Denn der Tod wrde sie ganz sicher erwarten, wenn sie jemals bei diesem Stimmungsschwankungsbndel schw舅zen wrde.

Dann konnte Ayumi sogar ihre Stimmung voraussagen.

Sie w舐e stinksauer.

W舐e aber vielleicht ein Spiel, dass sie in langweilige Stunden Montags, Mittwochs und Freitags einbauen k nte.

'Welche Stimmung hat Tusse-chan heute?'

Besser als jede Quizshow! Und auf jeden Fall schwerer als 'Wer wird Million舐?'.

Und am Besten auch noch welche Reihenfolge, denn Akamoto hatte nie weniger als 20 an einem Nachmittag.

Mit einem pl zlichen Schnippen holte die Rothaarige Ayumi aus ihren Gedanken.

Schade, dabei waren sie gerade so spannend geworden...

„Ich hab da eine Idee. erl舫terte Akamoto, als sie sich schon umdrehte und Ayumi bedeutete ihr zu folgen.

Eine Stunde nachdem Ayumi darum gebeten hatte, zurck zu ihrer Bantai gehen zu drfen, hatte sie es auch endlich zurck geschafft.

Einen Brief hatte sie dabei, den sie zu Unohana-taichou bringen sollte.

Was drin stand, wusste sie noch nicht.

Ihre Schicht wrde in einer Viertelstunde beginnen, genau um fnf Uhr, also musste sie sich beeilen.

Ihr Taichou sass wie meistens in ihrem Behandlungszimmer fr h er r舅gige Offiziere und schwerverletzte Patienten und sah sich Krankenakten an.

Z erlich klopfte Ayumi am Trrahmen der offenen Tr an und sah zu ihrem Taichou.

Ohne aufzublicken fragte diese ruhig wie immer: Йa, bitte?"

„Unohana-taichou, ich habe hier einen Brief von Akamoto Aoi-senpai fr sie. erkl舐te Ayumi z erlich.

„Nun gut, sagte die Schwarzhaarige und blickte auf, dann wollen wir mal sehen."

Ayumi trat in den Raum und bergab den Brief der Adressierten.

In einer formvollendeten Bewegung fnete sie den Brief und las ihn still fr sich.

Erst nach Beendung der Lektre sah sie wieder auf direkt zu Ayumi, die sich nerv fragte, was wohl drin stand.

Unohana-taichou l臘helte.

„Kingawa-san, willst du das Heilen erlernen? fragte sie mit einer Stimme, so ruhig wie ein klarer Bergsee.

Natrlich sagte Ayumi sofort zu.

„Ja! Ich will endlich etwas tun k nen. Ich will nicht zusehen mssen, wie die, die mir wichtig sind, fortgehen, ohne dass ich etwas tun oder berhaupt versuchen kann!"

„Gut. Akamoto-san wollte n舂lich, dass du im Heilen unterwiesen wirst, um deine Reiryoku-Reserven zu erweitern, indem du sie st舅dig ersch fst. Denn es ist wie, wenn man ein Loch gr臙t. Egal wie oft man es wieder zuschttet, je ters man es wieder neu ausgr臙t, umso mehr Erde gr臙t man dabei aus, auch wenn man es gleich haben m hte. Doch h舩test du nicht eine eigene Motivation gehabt, das Heilen zu erlernen, h舩te ich dein Training nie veranlasst. So w舐st du eine Gefahr fr alle Patienten. Hol, bitte, Isane. Ab Heute, wirst du jeden Sonntag als Heilerin in Ausbildung eingesetzt."

Mit diesen Worten entliess sie die sprachlose Schlerin, damit sie nach Isane suchte, um ihr eine von ihrem Taichou verfasste Notiz zu berbringen.

Marina-chan: *Klick, Klack**Klick, Klack**Klick, Klack**Klick, Klack**Klick, Klack*

Mizuki-chan: Immer noch nicht fertig?

Marina-chan: Doch, jetzt. *Blaue selbst-gestrickte Mtze aufsetz* *Stolz sei*

Mizuki-chan: Ach und du hast doch noch Nachrichten an unsere Leser, oder?

Marina-chan: Genau! :D

Als erstes mal: Ich danke fr die Reviews/Kommis :D Ich mach jedes Mal wieder einen Freudentanz, wenn ich ein Neues sehe :D Sowohl von alten Bekannten, wie auch von neuen Lesern/Kommentatoren/Reviewern

Dann als n臘hstes: Sorry, Iceclaw, Tousen und Wonderweiss mssen wohl oder bel warten, da ich diese Woche einfach keine Zeit hatte. Das n臘hste Wochenende sieht da auch rosig aus...

Mizuki-chan: Wieso denn?

Marina-chan: Zeitplan: Samstag: Am Nachmittag helf ich bei einem Kreativ-Tag fr Kinder von meiner Gemeinde mit. Sonntag: Familie zum Brunch eingeladen und dann Lebkuchen-H舫ser verzieren. In der restlichen Zeit muss ich lernen fr Prfungen und meine Matura-Arbeitspr舖entation vorbereiten...(-.-)

Mizuki-chan: Luxusprobleme.

Marina-chan: Sagt die Richtige. Du schreibst die Kapis nicht. Und wo bleibt Mitsukis Artikel?

Mizuki-chan: *unschuldig pfeif*

Marina-chan: Ano...dann viertens: Ich hab n臘hste Woche Donnerstag Geburtstag. Thanksgiving wir ich von Ceriny-Ayumis FF erfahren habe... xD Jedenfalls aber ist es Nisenjuuichinen Juuichigatsu Nijuuyokka und Mokuyoubi. Denn es nach diesem Lied hier in Japan nicht gibt xD(  watch?v=RGoqHvZd_wY )(den Donnerstag)

Und ich werde 18 und darf am Wochenende gleich noch abstimmen :D

Also kommt das Kapi, wenn ich nachkomme vielleicht frher :D

Interfolter kommt heute aber leider nicht. Gome~ Aber freut euch auf n臘hste Woche 3


	28. Chapter 26

Marina-chan: *Klick-Klack**Klick-Klack**Klick-Klack**Klick-Klack**Klick-Klack**Klick-Klack*

Mizuki-chan: (o.0) Öh...du bist immer noch dran? Ich dachte, du wärst schon fertig geworden...

Marina-chan: War ich auch. (^_^) Ich hab Bestellungen bekommen. Ich soll noch 2 machen.

Mizuki-chan: Und hattest du nicht heute Geburtstag?!

Marina-chan: Hatte ich auch! :D Nisenjuuichinen juuichigatsu Nijuuyokka. XD Und Mokuyoubi im übrigen. x) Darum kommt schon heute so ein Riesen-Kapi. Das eigentliche Kapi ist etwa nochmal so lang und noch nicht fertig. Heisst wenn ich Zeit habe poste ich bis Sonntag noch einen Teil...der dann auch nicht fertig ist xD Das Kapi will einfach nicht enden xD

Ich wünsche auf jeden Fall schon mal viel Spass mit diesem Kapi.

(Kurze Anmerkung noch: Sougou Kyuugo Tsumesho ist die Krankenstation in der Yonbantai :)

_Kapitel 26: Die Exkursion 1 – Vorbereitung_

Gelangweilt sass Ayumi m Klassenzimmer. Morgen war der Tag der Exkursion und sowohl Kuukaku, von welcher Ayumi in der letzten Woche sehr wenig gehört hatte, als auch die Kidou-Corps-Tusse hatten ihr gnädigerweise das Training erlassen.

Im Moment sass sie also einfach da.

Es war Montag Morgen und auf ihrem Stundenplan stand gerade Deutsch, also konnte die Blonde getrost abschalten.

Ihre Klasse, ausser natürlich Mitsuki-chan, die selbst irgendetwas kritzelte, war natürlich voll dabei und notierte zumeist jedes Züri-Walliser-Mischwort, dass Doitsugo äusserte.

Ayumi musste kichern.

Wenn sie Haruko nach ihren Notizen fragen würde, bekäme sie wahrscheinlich die ganze Stunde wortwörtlich notiert über.

In Katakana.

Als ob sie das wollte.

Gelangweilt schweifte ihr Blick über die Klasse.

Unauffällig war es nicht, aber Doitsugo-sensei ignorierte sie, seit sie ihm einmal „Halbschueh" gesagt hatte. Das hiess „Halbschuh", war aber im Schweizerdeutschen eine Beleidigung.

Hatte er eben davon, dass er sie gebeten hat zu sagen, was „ich" auf Deutsch heisst.

Ihre Gedanken wanderten aber schnell wieder zurück zu ihrer Klasse.

Nicht wie sonst, trug die Klasse statt Weiss-blau und weiss-rot, das schwarze konnte man ja vernachlässigen, bunte Kleidung.

Die meist nicht zusammenpasste.

Meist, weil es jemanden gab, der Modegeschmack hatte.

Mitsuki-chan.

Der Rest trug eine kunterbunte Ansammlung von den schrecklichsten Kleidern, die man im Diesseits und im Mainstream finden konnte.

Doch schliesslich würden diese Körper ins Diesseits gehen, also sollten sie sich demnach kleiden.

Ja, alle ausser Ayumi trugen ihre Gigai bereits, um die Synchronisationsrate zu steigern.

Ayumi machte sich dabei keine Sorgen, sie würde wieder den Gigai tragen, den Urahara ihr gemacht hatte und keine Probleme haben.

Deshalb hatte sie Mitsuki gestern mit einer Gruppe von anderen Schülern, die zufälligerweise gerade an ihnen vorbeigelaufen waren, als Mitsuki Ayumi zurück brachte, die sehr früh am Morgen zu Mitsuki gegangen war, um mit ihr noch die Exkursion zu besprechen, bevor ihr Heildienst anfing, mitgeschickt, damit sie ihren schon abholte.

Sie trug nun also statt der Uniform eine Röhrenjeans und ein limettengrünes T-Shirt, das ihr wahrscheinlich eine Nummer zu gross war. Aber Frauengrösse.

Die Ältere würde einfach morgen früh kurz vor der Exkursion zur 12bantai gehen oder nach dem Unterricht kurz vorbeischauen.

Vielleicht hatten Kuukaku und Akamoto ihr deshalb freigegeben.

Damit sie sich an den Gigai gewöhnte.

Wahrscheinlich wäre es schwerer mit dem Gigai Hakuda oder Kidou zu trainieren.

Wow, dann waren sie vielleicht krank...

Sie sollte ihnen wohl eine Gute-Besserung-Karte schreiben...

Sie hatten sie schliesslich noch nie geschont.

Und Extra-Runden um die 4bantai hatte sie auch keine bekommen...

Eine gute Viertelstunde vor Ende der Lektion krachte Ohne Bällchen in den Unterricht, was Doitsugo, der wahrscheinlich, seiner Reaktion nach zu Urteilen, bereits davon wusste, in seine Emo-Ecke im Lehrerzimmer vertrieb.

Das war Spekulation seitens Ayumi und Autorin-san, die Geburtstag hatte.

Wobei, nun müsste der Weltuntergang bevorstehen, da sie sich einig waren.

Aufgeregt suchte also Autorin-san nun nach Jesus, der schliesslich bei der Apokalypse wiederkehren sollte, und wurde von Ayumi geflissentlich ignoriert.

Snowballs hatte nämlich Infos.

„Zur morgigen Exkursion habe ich euch noch einige Mitteilungen zu machen. Erstens: Eine Klasse des Vierten Jahres wird uns begleiten zu eurem Schutz. Sie werden sich ebenfalls zu Gruppen schliessen und dann euren Zugeteilt werden."

Ayumi seufzte.

Snowballs hatte so eine einschläfernde Wirkung, dass sie fast wieder einschlief.

Ihr chronischer Schlafmangel half auch nicht sehr wach zu bleiben.

Mit halbem Ohr und geschlossenen Augen folgte sie noch den Informationen.

„Zweitens: Ihr werden morgen um 7 Uhr vor dem Tor der Akademie warten. Alle, die zu spät kommen, werden zurückgelassen und haben in den Unterricht der Klasse #2 zu gehen. Danach werden wir Lehrer euch zum Senkaimon führen. Drittens: Die Exkursion dauert zwei Tage und eine Nacht. Viertens: Einer der Taichous und sein Fukutaichou wird uns zu eurer Sicherheit begleiten. Das heisst: Fünftens: Keine Alleingänge, ihr werdet in den Gruppen bleiben, sonst wird das schwerwiegende Folgen haben."

Die Klasse nickte.

Ausser Ayumi, die nickte ein.

Aber leider nur für einen kurzen Moment, denn schon machte Oonabara mit seiner Japanisch-Stunde weiter.

Ayumi rauchte schon der Kopf und Mitsuki nicht minder, doch anscheinend hatte Oonabara heute erbarmen, denn er überzog nicht und fuhr mit Hollowkunde fort, wo die beiden einfach durchschliefen.

Es gab Gillian, Adjuchas, Vasto Lorde und kleine Hollows.

Mehr gab's da nicht. Auch wenn Snowballs da mehr draus machte...

Erst als er dann alle dazu aufrief, sich nach draussen zu bewegen, weckte Mitsuki, die heute nur gedöst hatte, Ayumi indem sie ihr einfach den Kopfhörer aus dem Ohr zog, als die anderen schon fast alle das Zimmer verlassen hatten.

Prompt hörte man nämlich aus denen laute J-Pop-Musik.

Mitsuki lächelte.

Ihre Mama war ohne ihre Musik einfach nur noch halb ihre Mama.

Die Jüngere seufzte, während ihre Mama nun langsam erwachte.

„Ich wünschte doch, dass mein iPod mitgekommen wäre."

Verschlafen rieb sich Ayumi ihre Augen.

„Zanjutsu?", nuschelte sie.

Mitsuki nickte und schob die Grössere schon in den Hof, damit sie keinen Ärger mit Ohne Balla bekamen.

Obwohl Autorin-san eher dachte, dass das Känguru nichts gegen eine Stunde Ruhe hätte. Die wäre ihm zumindest in dieser Stunde nicht gewährt.

Die Körper der restlichen Klasse lagen schon am Rand des Trainingsfeldes verteilt, als Mitsuki aus ihrem Gigai stieg.

Sicheren Streiches halbierte Ayumi die Masken der Hollow-Dummies, die man ihr entgegenstellte.

Um sie still zu halten, hatte No balls ihr ganze zehn Stück entgegengestellt, während sich der Rest in Zweier- oder Dreier-Gruppen um Einzelne kümmerten.

In solchen Momenten war sie zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben froh gewesen um Kuukaku-nees und Kidou-Corps-Tusses Ausdauer-Training und dass sie es jeden Morgen und Abend absolvierte.

Sonst wäre sie schon lange am Ende ihrer Ausdauer angekommen.

Wie auch in den vergangenen drei Wochen begann Ayumi damit, einfach nur die Schläge der Hollow-Dummies abzuwehren und zu studieren.

Jedes Mal hatten sie wieder ein neues Muster, das hatte sie in ihren ersten Einzelkämpfen gelernt, als sie noch nur gegen einen einzelnen Dummy gekämpft hatte.

Sie war unvorsichtig geworden, als sie glaubte das Muster vom ersten Kampf schon zu kennen und war überrascht worden.

Nach der Stunde hatte sie den Dummy dann zwar gefällt, aber selbst auch recht eingesteckt und sich vor Schmerzen, sie hatte eine riesige Rückenwunde erlitten, die wie sie jetzt wusste eigentlich weniger als andere Wunden schmerzte, fast nicht bewegen können.

Die nächste Überraschung war gekommen, als sie das erste Mal gegen zwei Dummies gekämpft hatte, denn das Muster änderte sich auch mit der Anzahl der zusammengeschalteten Dummies zu neuen Variationen.

Auch nach diesem Kampf hatte sie vom Platz getragen werden müssen. Direkt zu Isane. Dieses Mal mit einem Schnitt längs dem rechten Bein, der nur wenige Millimeter von der Arterie entfernt war.

Wenige Millimeter hatten sie vor dem Tod durch verbluten gerettet.

Jedenfalls hatte sie noch neun vor sich, das hiess das Muster würde sich wieder ändern. Genauso wenn sie wieder einen fällte.

Wieder fiel einer durch einen gezielten Schlag.

Einen kurzen Blick wagte die ältere Blondine zu ihrer Tochter.

Diese Stand inzwischen selbst alleine vor einem Hollow-Dummy.

Sie hatte sich in den letzten Wochen im Ausblick auf die Exkursion enorm gesteigert im Zanjutsu.

Die Ältere war stolz zu sehen, wie sehr sich ihre Tochter steigerte.

Doch dieser einzelne Blick kostete Ayumi eine Wunde an der linken Schulter.

„Mist.", fluchte sie kurz eher aus Gewohnheit als aus Schmerz, denn obwohl sie Anfangs sehr Angst gehabt hatte vor den Schmerzen die Verletzungen verursachen würden, war der Schmerz dieser Wunden inzwischen verblasst. Sie spürte noch den stumpfen Schmerz der Verletzung, sie konnte es aushalten, denn es diente dazu das zu beschützen, dass ihr im Moment am wichtigsten war.

Mitsuki-chan.

Sie wusste genau, dass die Kleinere ohne sie aufgeschmissen wäre.

Deshalb wollte sie stark werden.

Nur deshalb.

Wieder entzweite sie die Maske eines Dummies. Auch der löste sich auf und verschwand zurück zur 12bantai, wie das Bällchen ihnen am Anfang der vergangenen drei Wochen erklärt hatte.

Sie war ein bisschen in die Enge getrieben worden, da die Hollow-Dummies nun auf Gruppen-Angriffe gesetzt hatten, doch Ayumi machte einfach weiter.

Innerhalb von Sekunden änderten sie wieder die Taktik und liessen zuerst einen alleine angreifen. Als Ayumi abgelenkt war, griff der Rest sie von hinten an.

Wieder kassierte die Schülerin eine grössere, blutende Wunde am Rücken.

Nichtsdestotrotz richtete sie sich schnell wieder aus ihrer gebückten Haltung auf.

Den ersten Dummy hatten sie bewusst geopfert. Dessen Maske lag bereits in zwei Teilen vor Ayumi am Boden.

Ayumi lächelte ein sanftes Lächeln.

Auch Mitsuki sah dies.

Sie hatte gerade einem ihrer Dummies die Maske gespalten.

Jetzt war es so weit.

Sie hatte ihre Mama schon oft beobachtet beim Kämpfen.

Die Dummies hatten nun keine Chance mehr.

Ihre Mama war jetzt nämlich wieder richtig wach. Es dauerte nämlich immer eine Weile, bis ihre Mama sich von ihrem Schläfchen zwischendurch erholt hatte, da ihr Körper inzwischen durch die Überstunden in der 4bantai recht ausgelaugt war.

Mitsuki sorgte sich zwar immer um ihre Mama, doch in Momenten wie diesen wusste sie, dass das gar nicht nötig war.

Wieder widmete sie sich dem Dummy vor ihr.

Ihre Mama hatte ihr erklärt, dass wenn sie einen von zwei Dummies killte, dass der übrig bleibende die Strategie ändert.

Natürlich hatte sie sie auch gewarnt, dass die Dummies verschiedene Taktiken ihr Eigen nannten.

Sie war also vorbereitet.

Grimmig sah sie dem Hollow-Dummy entgegen, der auf sie zu rannte.

Noch immer lächelte Ayumi.

Sie war froh nur gegen Dummies zu kämpfen, denn sonst bekäme sie Gewissensbisse.

Seit an ihrem ersten Tag in Seireitei sie Elchucho kennengelernt hatte und seit sie gelesen hatte wie Ulquiorra, als Vorbild aller emotionslosen Hollows, erkannt hatte, was ein Herz war, konnte sie nicht einfach Hollows fällen.

Vor allem, da sie wusste, dass die Hollows mit den Katana, die sie für die Zanjutsutrainings verwendeten nicht geläutert oder Tite Kubo nach gebleached wurden.

Was immer noch ein Unsinn war, Autorin-san nach.

Sie fällte gerade den zweitletzten und drehte sich nach dem letzten um.

„So!", Snowballs klatschte in die Hände, „Wie ich sehe hat Ginkawa einen übriggelassen, dann geht es auch mit Kidou auf. Alle bleiben in ihren Gruppen und widmen sich ihrem Dummy mit Kidou weiter."

Ayumi grummelte.

Sie hatte es schon wieder nicht geschafft, alle Dummies in der Zanjutsulektion auszuschalten.

Dabei hätte sie zu gerne Kängurus Gesicht gesehen, wenn sie es schaffte, in einer Lektion alle zehn Hollow-Dummies auszuschalten.

Zusätzlich hatte er sie auch noch Ginkawa genannt. Und die Blonde wusste genau, dass sie eigentlich gemeint war. Mitsuki war zahm wie ein Lamm.

Seufzend wandte sie sich wieder an ihren übrig gebliebenen Dummy, da dieser wieder tosenden Schrittes auf sie zu rannte.

Einen Augenblick später lag er auf dem Boden und löste sich auf.

Schnell sah sie sich nach Bällchen um.

Gut, er beobachtete Mitsuki die ihren Dummy gerade mit einem grünen Sternförmigen „Sai" zum Stillhalten zwang und ihm dann mit „Hadou no yon: Byakurai" den Kopf weg pustete.

Ihr „Byakurai" war nebenbei auch grün, aber sie hatte Ayumi zum Glück abgekauft, dass das nicht so schlimm wäre, sondern eher ein gutes Omen.

Die ältere Blondine bedeutete ihrer Tochter, sich mit ihr auf eine der Banken am Rand des Trainingsfeldes zu setzen.

Sie war noch immer froh, dass Snowballs es nicht gesehen hatte, wie sie das Kidou-Corps-Kidou verwendete. Er würde es garantiert Akamoto sagen und die würde sie umbringen.

Obwohl sie inzwischen recht gut darin war, ihr Kidou zu Reishi zu machen, auch wenn es dann immer noch aquamarinblau war und nur wenige Augenblicke überlebte.

Akamoto hatte sie mit der Farbe schon zur Verzweiflung gebracht, als sie es das erste Mal sichtbar hingekriegt hatte. Aber das war Nebensache.

Lustige Nebensache.

Es war auch komisch zu sehen, wie die Kidou-Corps-Tusse jedes Mal am Anfang der Stunde demotiviert schaute, wenn sie sah, dass Ayumis Kidou noch hellblau war und dann einen Moment später wieder topmotiviert verlangte, dass sie es die ganze Lektion hindurch weiter versuchte.

Schliesslich hatte Ayumi noch Zeit es zu meistern, denn niemand hatte bis jetzt irgendein schweres Vergehen begangen. Sie waren also momentan noch nicht von Nöten.

Die Ältere bemerkte Mitsukis erschrockenen Blick, als sie sich neben sie auf die Bank setzte.

Ja, ihre Wunden begannen gerade zu schmerzen und sie an ihre Anwesenheit zu erinnern.

Mit einiger Mühe schloss sie sie oberflächlich und verhinderte somit den Blutverlust. Ihr Heildienst trug bereits Früchte. Mit einigem Kraftaufwand konnte sie Wunden schliessen und ganz oberflächliche Wunden sogar heilen. Obwohl sie die Lehrmethode anfangs recht makaber gefunden hatte.

Sie sollte an den Wunden üben, die unmöglich zu heilen waren.

Das hiess im Klartext: An amputierten Gliedmassen, Toten und Todgeweihten.

Wenn sie sich an die hoffnungsvollen Blicke der Todgeweihten erinnerte, kamen ihr immer noch die Tränen.

Sie war ihre letzte Hoffnung gewesen und hatte sie immer enttäuschen müssen.

Schnell, bevor die Tränen wieder kamen, schob Ayumi den Gedanken beiseite und zog stattdessen ein Fläschchen hervor, dass Isane ihr gegeben hatte.

Es enthielt eine Tinktur, die die Heilung von innen beschleunigte.

Es war Standart-Ausrüstung für die 11bantai, damit sie nicht immer zur 4bantai rannten, wenn sie sich mal wieder verletzt hatten.

Und Ayumi hatte es inzwischen auch nötig.

Von der 11bantai hielt sie sich aber im Grossen und Ganzen fern.

Ausser wenn Yachiru sie wiedermal bat, mit ihr zu spielen.

Und die Blonde drehte es dann immer so, dass sie in der 11bantai spielten, damit Kenpachi nicht wieder ein Massaker anrichtete und so verlor Yachiru auch schneller das Interesse.

Win-Win-Situation.

Noch immer klebte Mitsukis besorgter Blick an ihrer Mama.

Den bemerkte diese auch.

Wieder lächelte sie, diesmal aber versichernd.

„Keine Sorge, ich bin schon fast wieder vollständig geheilt. Das war eine Tinktur von Isane, die machen sie bei uns in der 4bantai, damit sie nicht ständig in die 11bantai rennen müssen. Ich bin also noch vor dem Ende der Lektion wieder auf den Beinen."

Ayumi hielt ihr versprechen und hüpfte gegen Ende der Lektion zu Ohne Bällchen und meldete sich ab, schliesslich war ihr Dummy weg, konnte er auch nichts machen.

Sie zog Mitsuki mit sich zum Vordereingang, ihr Dummy war ja auch weg, wo bereits Kiyone auf die Kleinere wartete.

Sie umarmten sich kurz zum Abschied und Ayumi verliess die Jüngere mit dem Versprechen, dass sie heute noch zur 12bantai gehen würde, um ihren Gigai abzuholen.

Alleine zur 12bantai gehen. Ja, das klang nach Spass.

Ayumi schüttelte sich, winkte Mitsuki aber weiter zum Abschied, bis sie sich umwandte und zu ihrer eigenen Bantai aufmachte.

„Ich dachte, du weisst, wie es ist für diejenigen, die die Wunden heilen müssen!", regte sich Isane auf, als sie Ayumi erblickte, die sich für ihren Dienst einschrieb.

Heute nur Krankenschwesterndienst, wegen der Exkursion die nächsten zwei Tage.

Schuldbewusst sah Ayumi auf.

Isane hatte natürlich die frisch gebildete, rosa Haut über den Wunden gesehen, die das Heilen natürlich nicht verstecken konnte.

„Du hast schliesslich aus eigenem Antrieb unsere Division gewählt!", meinte die Grauhaarige weiter ein bisschen lauter, als sie in der Umgebung sollte.

Besonders da sie gerade im Flur standen und einige Türen offen waren.

Seufzend öffnete Ayumi die Tür zu einem Zimmer, von dem sie sich mit einem Blick auf den Belegungsplan vergewissert hatte, dass es frei sein würde und liess Isane ausreden.

Mit geschlossener Tür drang kaum ein Laut aus den Zimmern hier und das war gut so.

Nicht nur wenn die Patienten vor Schmerzen schrien, sondern auch wenn die Krankenschwestern und Heiler Wutanfälle hatten.

„Du sollst dich nicht so leichtfertig in Gefahr bringen!"

Ayumi schloss ihre Augen und legte ihre Worte in Gedanken zurecht.

Anfangs hatte Isane ihre Verletzungen noch auf die schlechten Hakuda-Fähigkeiten geschoben, doch nun, da Ayumi mit ihren Bemühungen inzwischen beinahe dem Durchschnitt entsprach, galt dies nicht mehr.

Bisher hatte Ayumi die Moralpredigt der Fukutaichou Mal für Mal einfach über sich ergehen lassen, schliesslich war sie selbst Schuld daran, wenn sie sich verletzen liess.

Sie müsste einfach besser werden, mehr trainieren, damit das nicht mehr geschah.

Doch heute wusste Ayumi es besser.

Sie **konnte **nicht mehr trainieren. Sie **konnte** nicht so schnell wie eine Mary-Sue besser werden, ohne dass sie wie eine Gestörte trainierte, was sie zwar machte, aber die Fachgebiete lagen zu weit auseinander, als dass sie grosse Fortschritte in allen machen könnte.

Obwohl sie eigentlich in keinem so richtig Fortschritte zu machen schien ihrer Meinung nach, da sie einfach nicht vom Fleck kam.

„Isane. Ich begebe mich nicht leichtfertig in Gefahr und ich bin ganz sicher auch nicht masochistisch veranlagt. Ich töte meine Gegner, wenn es geht, mit einem Streich, aber ich kann schlichtweg nicht ohne einen Kratzer aus einem Kampf mit 10 Hollow-Dummies gleichzeitig hervorgehen. Dazu reichen meine Fähigkeiten vorne und hinten nicht.", entgegnete Ayumi der aufgebrachten Fukutaichou ruhig.

Sofort verstummte jeglicher Widerspruch von ihrer Seite.

„Oonabara lässt dich gegen 10 Hollow-Dummies gleichzeitig kämpfen? Doch nicht etwa alleine, oder?", fragte sie mit einem gewissen Mass an Schock im Gesicht geschrieben.

„Doch. Er hat es in den vergangenen drei Wochen von Null auf 10 gleichzeitig gesteigert, immer wenn ich innerhalb der Zanjutsu-Stunde die gegebene Anzahl bereits besiegt hatte.", erklärte Ayumi ruhig weiter.

Isane nickte ein bisschen verstört.

„Dann ist es verständlich. Entschuldige mich bitte, ich muss Unohana-taichou noch suchen.", sagte sie schnell und eilte fort.

Verwirrt sah Ayumi ihr nach, entschied sich aber ihre zugeteilten Patienten zu besuchen, um zu sehen ob sie etwas brauchten.

Plötzlich kam Ayumi ein kleines Mädchen über den Weg gelaufen.

Sie trug den leichten, weissen Kimono eines Patienten, weshalb Ayumi sie schnell vom Boden pflückte, sie war barfuss, und hochnahm.

„Saa, was machst du denn ausserhalb deines Zimmers?", fragte Ayumi freundlich das Mädchen, dass sie so trug, dass sie einender in die Augen sehen konnten.

Ayumi schätzte sie auf etwa vier Jahre, aber wahrscheinlich war sie viel älter als Ayumi selbst.

„Mir war langweilig.", nörgelte das Mädchen.

Ihr schwarzbraunes Haar kam ihr bis zur Taille und grosse, braune Augen sahen Ayumi genervt an.

„Aber du darfst doch nicht einfach abhauen,", meinte Ayumi kichernd, „obwohl ich das auch machen würde an deiner Stelle. Leider geht das nicht bei der Akademie. Und es macht sich sicher auch jemand Sorgen um dich."

Langsam begann die Blonde den Flur herunter zu schreiten, dem die Kleine wohl gefolgt war, das Mädchen weiterhin auf dem Arm und mit ihr redend.

„Weisst du, man ist immer aus einem Grund im Sougou Kyuugo Tsumesho. Magst du mir deinen erzählen?"

Die Kleine sah zu Boden.

„Mama hat immer so einen schlimmen Husten und man glaubt ich hätte den auch, weil ich auch ab und zu huste.", erklärte sie niedergeschlagen, doch auch Trotz war aus ihrer Stimme herauszuhören. Und wie zur Bestätigung musste sie wieder husten, obwohl sie versuchte es zurückzuhalten.

„Dann musst du aber viel schlafen! Dann geht der Husten sicher weg und du kannst mit den anderen Kindern spielen.", meinte Ayumi aufmunternd zur Kleinen, „Sagst du mir auch wo dein Zimmer ist?"

Artig nickte die Kleine und wies der Schülerin den Weg.

„Du hast mir gesagt, dass man immer aus einem Grund im Sougou Kyuugo Tsumesho ist, jetzt musst du mir deinen erzählen!", bestimmte die Kleine, als sie ihr Zimmer erreicht hatten, während Ayumi sie zurück in ihr Bett legte.

Die Blonde lachte.

„Gut, wenn du meinst. Ich arbeite hier."

„Aber die anderen haben immer rosa Uniformen oder schwarze Uniformen wie meine Onkel an!", bestand das Mädchen, „ Deine ist aber blau und weiss!"

Wieder lachte Ayumi über die Offenheit des Kindes.

„Das ist, weil ich noch zur Schule muss. Ich bin einfach ein bisschen speziell und helfe darum mit. Schliesslich sollte man sich sein Essen doch verdienen!", meinte Ayumi überzeugend.

Wieder nickte das Mädchen.

Das fiel ihr etwas ein.

„Mama hat ein Bild zuhause, wo meine Onkel auch so eine Uniform anhaben!", erzählte sie mit strahlenden Augen.

„Dann sind sie jetzt sicher gaaanz tolle Shinigami.", erklärte Ayumi mit demselben Enthusiasmus.

„Ja, da hast du Recht! Sie sind soooooo toll! Wenn ich gross bin, will ich auch an die Akademie!"

„Und dann willst du Shinigami werden? Oder willst zum Kidou-Corps?", fragte Ayumi weiter.

Der Kleinen schien dieses Frage-Antwort-Spiel zu gefallen und solange sie zufrieden war, würde sie nicht wieder ausbüchsen.

Das Mädchen schien ernsthaft zu überlegen. Dabei hatte Ayumi eher die Gegenfrage, was denn der Kidou-Corps war erwartet.

Da schien sich das Mädchen entschieden zu haben.

„Ich mache beides!", erklärte sie begeistert.

Wieder lachte Ayumi und die kleine Patientin stimmte ein.

Plötzlich ging mit einem Krachen die Türe auf und Kyouraku-taichou und Ukitake-taichou stürmten herein.

„Akiko!"

Überrascht stand die Blonde von ihrem Platz auf dem Bett, wo sie sich dem Mädchen gegenüber gesetzt hatte, auf und verbeugte sich vor den Taichou.

„Kyouraku-taichou, Ukitake-taichou, Guten Tag.", sagte sie mit klarer Stimme, so dass die beiden Höherrangigen es vernahmen.

Erstaunt sahen die beiden Männer zur Schülerin.

„Ayumi-chan!", fragte der Braunhaarige verwundert, „Was machst du denn hier?"

Schnell richtete sich die Blonde wieder auf.

„Ich helfe aus, als Dank für die Unterkunft, die man mir hier gewährt."

Diese Ausrede hatte sie sich in dem Moment überlegt, als Akamoto ihr gesagt hatte, dass das Heilen, das sie erlernte, nie mit ihrer Ausbildung für den Kidou-Corps in Verbindung gebracht werden durfte.

Diese Ausbildung gab es für die Öffentlichkeit einfach nicht.

„Shunsui-ji-chan! Juushiro-ji-chan!", rief das Mädchen neben Ayumi erfreut, als sie die beiden Männer erblickte.

„Hey, Akiko-chan! Wieso bist du schon wieder abgehauen? Wir haben dich gesucht!", meinte der Braunhaarige halb vorwurfsvoll halb erleichtert.

Sofort änderte das Mädchen ihre Einstellung.

Von dem fröhlichen Mädchen, das so offen und neugierig mit Ayumi geredet hatte, war nun keine Spur mehr.

Jetzt war sie nur noch zickig, stur und wollte ihren eigenen Kopf durchbringen.

„Aber mir war langweilig! Niemand spielt hier mit mir! Ihr kommt auch fast nie! Dabei bin ich gar nicht krank!", sagte sie beleidigt, musste aber gegen Schluss wieder husten.

„Deine Eltern machen sich doch Sorgen um dich, aber du weisst genau, dass deine Mama selbst krank ist und dich darum nicht besuchen kann und dein Papa, der muss arbeiten.", versuchte der weisshaarige Taichou an ihre Vernunft zu appellieren.

„Aber ihr kommt mich doch auch besuchen, auch wenn ihr arbeitet!", blieb sie auf ihrem Standpunkt.

Da mischte sich auch Ayumi ein.

Sie setzte sich wieder zur Kleinen aufs Bett und sah ihr in die Augen, als sie ihr antwortete.

„Aber wer kümmert sich denn um deine Mama, wenn dein Papa und deine Onkel sich immer um dich kümmern?"

Fragenden Blickes sah Ayumi zur kleinen. Es lag kein Vorwurf darin nur die blanke Frage.

Das sah dann auch Akiko ein.

„Du hast recht.", meinte sie kleinlaut.

Erstaunt sahen die Taichou zur Schülerin, die die Kleine, die sich halb hinter ihrer Decke versteckt hatte, zudeckte und ihr sagte, dass sie wenn sie gesund werden wollte, viel schlafen müsste.

Dann verliess sie mit den beiden Taichou den Raum.

Sofort wandte sie sich an ihren Lehrer.

„Kyouraku-taichou, wer ist das Mädchen?"

Der Taichou nahm sich zuerst den Strohhut vom Kopf, der Korridor war nämlich recht dunkel.

„Das ist unsere Nichte. Akiko Kyouraku."

Fragend sah Ayumi zum Weisshaarigen.

„Meine Jüngere Schwester hat seinen kleinen Bruder geheiratet.", erklärte Mitsukis Taichou lächelnd.

Zuerst freute sich Ayumi natürlich über die Nachricht, doch ihre Miene änderte sich schlagartig.

„Hat Akiko dasselbe wie sie, Ukitake-taichou?"

bedrückt nickte er.

„Sehr wahrscheinlich schon."

„Gibt es Chancen, sie zu heilen davon?", fragte Ayumi inzwischen mit den Gedanken zum kleinen Mädchen im Zimmer hinter ihr abgedriftet.

„Unohana-taichou meinte, dass es möglich wäre, wenn sich täglich einer der Heiler ihrer Annehmen würde und das einen Monat lang morgens und abends behandeln könnte, aber auch dann hätte sie nicht eine grosse Chance, weswegen sie die Behandlung noch nicht angeordnet hat. Neben dem offensichtlichen Grund dass sie momentan rechten Personalmangel haben, da die Hollow-Angriffe ständig wieder neue Patienten liefern und natürlich auch vor ihren Leuten keinen Halt machen.", erläuterte nun der braunhaarige Taichou.

Ayumi nickte.

Es machte Sinn. Da sie selbst eine Schülerin, wie sie selbst, aushelfen liessen.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf.

Vorsichtig spähte das Mädchen heraus und ging gleich in den Zickig-Modus über, als sie die beiden Taichous sah.

Selbstbewusst trat sie aus dem Zimmer und stellte sich vor Ayumi, zu welcher sie dann schüchtern hoch blickte.

„Ich kann nicht schlafen. Singst du mir etwas vor?"

Dann zog Akiko mit einer Kraft, die man ihr ganz sicher nicht zutraute, die Ältere einfach zurück ins Zimmer und beachtete ihre Onkel, die sie dort stehen liess, einfach nicht.

„Singst du mir etwas vor? Dann verspreche ich dir, dass ich gleich einschlafe!", sagte sie vorfreudig, nachdem sie die Türe laut zugeknallt hatte und sich nun zurück in ihr Bett legte.

Seufzend gab Ayumi nach.

_Totemo ureshikatta yo, kimi ga warai kaketeta (Ich war so glücklich, du hast gelacht)__  
><em>_Subete o tokasu hohoemi de (Mit einem Lächeln dass alles schmelzen lässt)___

_Haru wa mada tookute, tsumetai tsuchi no naka de (Der Frühling ist noch weit entfernt, in der kalten Erde)__  
><em>_Mebuku toki o matte ita 'n da (Wartet auf seine Zeit um zu spriessen)_

_Tatoeba kurushii kyou da to shite mo (Trotz dem, dass heute schmerzhaft war)  
>Kinou no kizu o nokoshite ite mo (Und dass die Wunden von gestern noch da sind)<br>Shinjitai, kokoro hodo ite yukeru to(Will ich glauben, dass ich mein Herz davon befreien und weiter gehen kann)_

_Umare kawaru koto wa dekinai yo (Ich kann nicht wiedergeboren werden)  
>Dakedo kawatte wa ikeru kara (Aber ich kann mich verändern, während ich meinen Weg gehe)<br>LET'S STAY TOGETHER itsumo (Lass uns für immer zusammenbleiben)_

_Boku dake ni waratte, sono yubi de, nee sawatte (Lächle mich nur an, lass mich diese Finger berühren dürfen)  
>Nozomi bakari ga hateshinaku (dieses einfach Bedürfnis bleibt für immer)<em>

_Yasashiku shitai yo, mou kuyamanu you ni (Ich möchte, dass die Dinge einfach bleiben)  
>Nageki no umi mo koete ikou (Lass uns endlich dieses Meer des Leidens hinter uns lassen<em>

_Tatoeba kurushii kyou da to shite mo (Trotz dem, dass heute schmerzhaft war)  
>Itsu ka atatakana omoide ni naru (Irgendwann wird es trotzdem eine wärmende Erinnerung sein)<br>Kokoro goto subete nage daseta nara (Wenn du alles deinem Herzen überlässt)_

_Koko ni ikiteru imi ga wakaru yo (Ich verstehe den Grund dafür, dass wir hier leben)  
>Umare ochita yorokobi o shiru (Er liegt darin, die Freude des Lebens zu erfahren)<em>

_LET'S STAY TOGETHER itsumo (Lass uns für immer zusammenbleiben)___

_Tatoeba kurushii kyou da to shite mo (Trotz dem, dass heute schmerzhaft war)__  
><em>_Itsu ka atatakana omoide ni naru (Irgendwann wird es trotzdem eine wärmende Erinnerung sein)__  
><em>_Kokoro goto subete nage daseta nara (Wenn du alles deinem Herzen überlässt)_

_Koko ni ikiteru imi ga wakaru yo (Ich verstehe den Grund dafür, dass wir hier leben)  
>Umare ochita yorokobi o shiru (Er liegt darin, die Freude des Lebens zu erfahren)<em>

_LET'S STAY TOGETHER itsumo (Lass uns für immer zusammenbleiben)__  
><em>

Das Mädchen hielt ihr Versprechen und ab der Mitte des Liedes begannen ihre Augen zu zufallen.

Die Schülerin beendete dennoch ihr Lied, ehe sie sich erhob und wieder auf den Flur trat.

Wie vermutet standen die beiden Taichou noch dort.

„Schläft sie?", fragte Ukitake-taichou.

Ayumi nickte.

Synchron stiessen die beiden Taichou erleichtert die Luft aus.

„In letzter Zeit hat sie fast nicht geschlafen.", erklärte Kyouraku-taichou auf den fragenden Blick Ayumis.

„Aber es ist seltsam…", begann der Weisshaarige, „Du hast doch gesehen, wie sie mit uns umgeht, so geht sie auch mit allem anderen Sougou Kyuugo Tsumesho-Personal um. Aber bei dir ist sie so wie damals, als sie noch bei meiner Schwester war."

„Sie hängt wohl schon sehr an dir.", fügte Kyouraku-taichou hinzu und bedeutete seinem Freund, dass sie nun gehen konnten. „Bis am Freitag, Ayumi-chan."

Ayumi nickte abwesend, hielt die Taichous dann aber mit einem einzelnen Satz zurück.

„Was wenn ich versuche sie zu heilen?"

Sofort wandten sich die beiden Männer wieder um.

„Aber du kannst doch gar nicht heilen, Ayumi-san.", stellte Ukitake-taichou perplex klar.

„Na ja, ich bin dabei es zu lernen, obwohl ich bis jetzt Wunden nur oberflächlich schliessen kann."

Die Blonde wusste nicht genau, wieso sie den Vorschlag gemacht hatte. Vielleicht weil das Mädchen sich auf sie verliess.

Die Kleine war ihr schon ans Herz gewachsen, wie eine kleine Schwester.

Obwohl, das war bei Ayumi auch irgendwie anders definiert.

Sie sollte wohl vielleicht ihre Familie wirklich nicht so oft erweitern...

Fragend sahen sich die Taichou an.

Schliesslich meinte Ukitake-taichou: „Wir werden es Unohana-taichou vorschlagen."

Wieder nickte Ayumi und entliess die Taichous mit einer Verbeugung.

Der restliche Rundgang war schnell erledigt, viele der Patienten kannten Ayumi bereits und die neuen Patienten kannten sie meist vom Pflasterdienst schon.

Das hiess, dass Ayumi schnell akzeptiert wurde und ihren Pflichten schnell nachgehen konnte.

Alles was nun blieb, war zur 12bantai zu gehen, um ihren Gigai abzuholen, den die 12bantai, eigentlich Urahara, aber die 12bantai glaubte es wäre ihrer, ihr zur Verfügung stellte.

Nun ging einfach kein Weg mehr vorbei.

Wäre sie doch mit Mitsuki-chan mitgegangen!

Alleine war die 12bantai voll gruselig!

Trotzdem ergab sich Ayumi in ihr Schicksal und ging zu besagter Bantai.

Zu ihrem Glück war Krötschen ausnahmsweise ausser Haus, anscheinend was irgendwo etwas interessantes zu erforschen, dass sie sich nur schnell ihren Gigai schnappte, der schon angezogen war vom letzten Mal, und das Gruselkabinett wieder verliess.

Natürlich nicht ohne dem stellvertretenden Abteilungsleiter der Forschungs- und Entwicklungseinheit, Akon, zu danken, „dass sie den Gigai hergestellt hätten".

Dann machte sie schnell die Biege, um ihre täglichen Runden zu absolvieren und die inzwischen auch täglichen Hakuda-Übungen zu machen, bevor sie ins Bett ging.

„Nun zum letzten Punkt der Tagesordnung.", liess Yamamoto verlauten.

Die Fukutaichous sahen ihn immer noch mit riesig glänzenden Augen an.

Zumindest einige.

Die beiden dritten Sitze von Mitsuki-chans Bantai gehörten dazu.

Oomaeda sah selbstzufrieden aus, das galt auch.

Hisagi sah Pflichtbewusst aus, also galt das auch.

„Die morgige Exkursion braucht einen Begleiter. Sowohl Taichou als auch Fukutaichou."

Der Blick des Soutaichous glitt durch die Reihen der Anwesenden.

Bei Aizen-taichou verharrte sie.

Er hatte seine Hand gehoben.

„Ich würde die Schüler gerne begleiten."

Der Soutaichou nickte und setzte gerade zum Sprechen an, als Byakuya Kuchiki das Wort ergriff.

„Aizen-taichou, ich nehme stark an, dass die Soul Society weiterhin auf ihre Kurierdivision angewiesen sein wird, besonders wegen den Hollow-Übergriffen zur Zeit, deshalb wäre es wohl besser wenn ich gehe, da Missionen im Diesseits auch eher zu den Pflichten meiner Division gehören."

Ruhe herrschte im Saal und alle sahen zum Soutaichou um sein Urteil zu erfahren.

„Kuchiki-taichou hat recht. Er wird die Klassen mit seinem Fukutaichou begleiten.", bestimmte der weissbärtige Mann, „Kuchiki-taichou, regeln sie ihre zweitägige Abwesenheit. Ihre Division muss auch ohne sie problemlos funktionieren."

Ein Knappes nicken kam von dem Adeligen ehe der Weissbärtige die Versammlung auflöste.

Marina-chan: Ich mach mich dann wohl dran meine MAP zu machen...damit ich schnell weiter schreiben kann(-.-)

Mizuki-chan: Deine...Karte?

Marina-chan: Fast. Matura-Arbeits-Präsentation. Also bis...ach keine Ahnung. Ich muss morgen noch in die Stadt ein Buch zurück in die Bibliothek bringen, dass 10.- CHF Mahnung drauf hat...

Mizuki-chan: OH...(._.)


	29. Chapter 27

Marina-chan: Wie versprochen, hier ist der Nächste Teil. Und Leute, ich glaub nicht dass ich die Exkursion so schnell durch habe, ihr seht ja wie lang das geworden ist...xD

Seht diesen Teil einfach als mein Geburtstagsgeschenk an euch an. Zu meinem Geburtstag x3

Mizuki-chan: Ich hab Kuchen gemacht! (ò.ó) *Stolz sei*

Marina-chan: Geburtstagskuchen! :D Also ich hatte schon Piñacolada-Kuchen(mit Rum :D), Kee-Lime-Pie und zweimal Schokokuchen Marke Marina-chan. XD

Mizuki-chan: Ich hab dir Surprise Chocolat gemacht! :D

Marina-chan: xD YAY! Danke!

_Kapitel 27: Die Exkursion – Der erste Tag_

Der nächste Morgen begann für Ayumi sehr früh.

Um 5 Uhr stand sie bereits angezogen vor den Toren ihrer Division und begann mit ihren Liegestütz gefolgt von anderen Hakuda-Übungen und den obligatorischen 15 Runden.

Sie hatte in den vergangenen drei Wochen ihre Laufzeit um ein vielfaches verkürzt, so dass sie nicht so früh wie zu Beginn aufstehen musste.

Das war auch bitter nötig, denn ansonsten läge sie schon lange selbst in der Sougou Kyuugo Tsumesho.

Um Halb sieben stand sie im Speisesaal der 13bantai und wartete auf Mitsuki-chan, die gerade dabei war fertig zu frühstücken.

Kurze Zeit später hatten sie, eine Viertelstunde zu früh, aber immer noch besser als zu spät, das Tor der Akademie erreicht.

Ohne Bällchen war noch nicht zu sehen.

Doch welch Wunder, Haruko und Natsuko schon, die ihnen aufgedreht erzählten, dass sie schon seit einer Stunde hier warteten, damit sie auch ja nicht zu spät kamen.

Da verkniff sich Ayumi lieber den Kommentar, dass sie lieber leben hatte wollen, als früher hier zu sein, sie kannten schliesslich weder Kuukaku-nee noch Akamoto.

Zehn Minuten vor Sieben kam auch Snowballs aus der Akademie getrottet und zählte durch. Als er bei den Beiden Blondinen angekommen war, drückte er jeweils beiden ein Bündel Papier in die Hand und fuhr dann fort.

Die Beiden sahen sich nur erstaunt an, doch sie kamen nicht dazu diese Bündel genauer zu betrachten, denn No Balls führte die Klasse schon weg. Anscheinend waren alle schon anwesend.

Und das um fünf vor sieben.

Das Tor befand sich in der Nähe des Kidou-Corps-Shitsu, das bemerkte Ayumi gleich, als sie den Weg genauer ansah. Sie fand nämlich hier und da die pinken Plastikblümchen, die sie anfangs auf den Weg gestreut hatte, damit sie ihn auch fand.

Diese gab es nun nicht mehr so zahlreich wie zu Anfang, aber ab und zu hatte die Blonde noch welche ausmachen können, was ihr ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte.

Die Schüler hatten sich alle auf dem Platz vor dem Tor versammelt, auch die Schüler der anderen Klasse konnten die Blonden ausmachen.

Leise hörte Ayumi ein Stimmchen sich ihnen nähern.

Sie klang ziemlich verzweifelt. Umso mehr sie von ihr hörte, umso sicherer war sich Ayumi dessen.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange bis das: „Anou, sumimasen! Lasst mich kurz durch!", zu ihnen durchbrach.

Ein kleiner schwarzhaariger Shinigami quetschte sich gerade zwischen Haruko und Natsuko hindurch und steuerte direkt auf Ayumi zu.

„Ayumi-san!", sagte er erleichtert und übergab dieser eine kleine Tasche, „Isane-fukutaichou meinte, ich sollte dies ihnen unbedingt noch geben, bevor sie gehen. Und sie meinte auch noch, dass sie auf sich achtgeben sollten."

Lächelnd sah sich Ayumi kurz den Inhalt der Tasche an.

Ja, das war klar gewesen.

„Was ist da drin, Mama?", fragte Mitsuki-chan neugierig.

„Das ist mein Verbandskasten, der mich als offizielles Mitglied des Sougou Kyuugo Tsumesho auszeichnet."

Fragezeichen gruppierten sich beinahe sichtbar um den Kopf von Ayumis Töchterlein.

„Das ist das Krankenhaus.", kicherte die Ältere.

„Ausserdem sollte ich fragen, wo sie die vorbereiteten Pflaster hinterlegt haben.", unterbrach Hanatarou schüchtern das Gespräch zwischen den beiden Freundinnen.

„Sie liegen auf dem Tisch in meinem Zimmer. Und richte Isane bitte aus, dass ich mein Bestes geben werde.", meinte die Blonde ein bisschen kichernd.

„A-aber natürlich!", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige schnell und verbeugte sich auch noch gleich.

„Vielen Dank, Hanatarou-san.", erwiderte Ayumi mit einem strahlendem Lächeln und winkte ihm zu, als er sich sich verbeugend auf den Rückweg zur Division machte.

Das Lächeln verweilte eine Weile, verschwand jedoch sofort wieder, als sie sah welcher Taichou sie begleitete.

Die Augenweide.

Die aber leider nichts weiter war.

Ausser ein Eisblock.

Nur in diversen Fanfictions war er anders...Dort war er...Ooc.

Ihr Lachen kehrte aber einen Moment später wieder zurück, als einer der Angehörigen des Kidou-Corps, anscheinend der Verantwortliche für das Senkaimon, etwas sagte.

Byakuya hatte ihn zuvor ruhig etwas gefragt, auf was er nun anscheinend laut antwortete.

„Dieses Senkaimon wurde speziell konfiguriert, nur für diese Exkursion. Wir nennen es Random-Tor! Es kann euch nach Karakura-cho oder irgendwo sonst im Diesseits bringen!"

Viele Schüler sahen verwirrt drein.

Mitsuki kicherte und Ayumi lachte, wie schon gesagt, laut los.

„Was ist das? Eine Gameshow?", fragte sie mit riesigem Grinsen die Lachtränen wegwischend.

Ohne Bällchen ging aber nicht darauf ein und schob einfach alle seine Schüler durch das Tor.

Seine Kollegin machte dasselbe mit ihrer Vierten.

Und wo kamen sie heraus?

Wie konnte es auch anders sein?

Nein, Marina-chan darf hier keinen Cliffhanger machen, sonst killen sie ihre Fans...xD

Die Schüler blickten sich in der ihnen fremden Umgebung um.

Vor ihnen war ein grosses Gebäude von welchem laufend Leute hinein und hinaus strömten.

Hinter ihnen befand sich irgendein verzierter hoher Durchgang und dahinter konnte man noch das schimmernde Blau eines Sees oder vielleicht auch des Meeres ausmachen.

Ayumi drehte sich sofort um, als sie auch schon nur das Gebäude vor ihr gesehen hatte, ging zum Pfeiler des Durchgangs und wollte gerade ihren Kopf dagegen hauen, da hielt sie jemand auf.

Er übte sanften Druck auf ihren Kopf aus, was es für die Blonde unmöglich machte etwas anders damit zu tun, als ihn nach hinten zu lehnen und dem Typen direkt in die Augen zu sehen.

Schwarze Augen mit einem leichten grünen Schimmer trafen auf die saphirblauen der Blonden.

„Takeru-kun!", rief sie erstaunt aus, was auch den Effekt hatte, dass Snowballs von seiner offenkundigen Bewunderung der Lehrerin von Takeru-kuns Klasse zu seiner eigentlichen Aufgabe überwechselte und der Lehrerin ein Zeichen gab, woraufhin sie verschwand.

„Alle Schüler der Klasse #1 stehen nun in ihre Gruppen! Die Schüler der Klasse #2 teilen sich nun unter den Gruppen auf. Seht zu dass ihr euch so verteilt, dass jede Gruppe mindestens einen Viertklässler mit Zanpakutou hat."

Ohne zu zögern kam Mitsuki herüber und auch ohne zu zögern, sehr zu Ayumis Leidwesen und Mitsukis Freude, blieb Takeru-kun bei ihnen.

„Keine Sorge Mädels, ich und Ikio Tsuyomaru werden euch beschützen.", meinte er lässig grinsend.

War der nicht noch viel schüchterner, als sie ihn das letzte mal gesehen hatte?, fragte sich Ayumi selbst. Mitsuki dachte Ähnliches.

Dann fielen ihre Blicke etwa zeitgleich auf die neidischen Blicke aus den anderen Gruppen.

Mutter und Tochter sahen sich eindeutig an.

Ja, ein Fanclub half definitiv dem männlichen Selbstbewusstsein.

Die Gruppen formten sich langsam und es wurde klar, dass es nicht genug Zanpakutou-Träger für jede Gruppe gab.

Unsicher sah Mitsuki zu ihrer Mama.

„Findest du nicht wir sind unfair den Anderen gegenüber? Sollten wir nicht sagen, dass wir unsere Zanpakutou schon haben?", fragte sie auf Englisch, so dass Takeru so wenig wie möglich verstand.

Unwirsch schüttelte Ayumi den Kopf.

„Nein, das mit dem Zanpakutou gilt nur für die Viertklässler. Ausserdem schau mal, die Gruppe dort, hat den Kidou-Experten der Klasse, die Gruppe hat den Hakuda-Experten, auch wenn beide noch kein Zanpakutou haben, haben sie es drauf und die zwei Gruppen da? Die wurden ja zusammengeschlossen und haben Renji. Der ist so gut wie zehn Schüler mit Zanpakutou."

Da begann Oonabara Katanas zu verteilen.

Wie das nur von aussen aussehen musste?

Die beiden Blonden verzichteten mal darauf, auf die Passanten zu achten oder den Kopf gegen die nächstbeste Mauer zu schlagen.

Obwohl Ayumi das dringendste Bedürfnis danach hatte.

„Das ist eine neue Erfindung der 12bantai. Diese Katana sind aus künstlichem Shinigami Reishi gemacht. Sie werden sich für den äussersten Notfall für 5 Minuten als Zanpakutou-Ersatz eignen, wenn ihr den Satz: „Ikite, Shin." sagt."

Das liess nun auch Mitsuki-chan sich entspannen, wozu die Worte ihrer Mama nicht ganz ausgereicht hatten.

Jeder Schüler erhielt von Oonabara ein solches, auch diejenigen die ihr Zanpakutou schon hatten, man konnte ja nie wissen, und zusätzlich noch ein kleines Beutelchen mit Geld.

„Das ist euer Taschengeld für diese Exkursion. Verschwendet es nicht. Es muss auch für euer Essen reichen."

Je näher sie an die Schule kamen, welche sie an diesem Morgen besuchen sollten, umso mehr wollte Ayumi ihren Kopf wieder gegen die Wand schlagen.

Als Takeru-kuns Lehrerin zurückgekommen war hatten sie, Eisblock, und Bällchen Sentan Hakuja angewendet. Ein Transport Kidou.

Redhead zum guten Glück nicht bei seinen Leistungen bei Kidou.

Im Moment standen die zwei Klassen aus Seireitei vor einer grossen, weissen Schule an deren Fassade viele blass-purpurfarbene Rechtecke unter den vielen Fenstern zu sehen waren und einem grossen Innenhof, den sie am Ende der Eichen-Allee, in der sie standen, durch den Durchgang im massiven Block des Gebäudes sehen konnten.

„Mitsuki! Ich will blau machen!", jammerte die Ältere zu ihrer Tochter, doch Takeru-kun zog sie unnachgiebig nach drinnen.

Leicht verloren standen sie nun einfach im Pausenhof der Schule, wobei sich die anderen Schüler neugierig umsahen und Ayumi einfach immer blasser zu werden schien.

Nach und nach strömten die Schüler der Schule in das Gebäude und erfüllten es mit regem Geschnatter, stets neugierige Blicke für die Schüler der Shinoureijutsuin übrig.

„Ayumi! Kochi, Kochi!", rief Haruko ganz plötzlich riesig aus dem Häuschen.

Genervt trottete Ayumi zu den beiden Klassensprecherinnen.

Sie standen vor einem Blumenkranz, der eine Fotografie umrahmte.

„Bist du das? Vielleicht hast du früher hier gelebt!", plapperte Haruko immer noch ganz aus dem Häuschen.

Ayumi warf nur einen Blick auf das Bild.

Sie wusste was sie sehen würde.

Ein Mädchen mit schulterlangen, blonden Haaren, blauen Augen mit gelben Flecken, einer Brille und einer Zahnspange.

Unter dem Bild stand in grossen Lettern: „In Gedenken an Viveca, die leider unsere Schule nicht weiter besuchen kann."

Ayumi stöhnte einfach genervt auf und nörgelte: „Hast du deine Deutsch-, Englisch- und Französisch-Aufgaben nicht gemacht?"

Mit einem Finger deutete sie auf ihren alten Namen.

„Das steht V-I-V-E-C-A. Das heisst Viveca."

Betreten sah die Klassensprecherin zurück auf das Bild.

„Ich dachte nur...vielleicht warst du das...in deinem letzten Leben...ich dachte...es wäre schön zu wissen, woher man kommt...weil ich das nicht mehr weiss...", murmelte sie den Tränen nah.

Die Blonde seufzte. Das hatte sie nun wirklich nicht gewollt.

„Schon gut, aber ich muss erstmal noch verdauen, dass ich aus meinem alten Leben gerissen wurde.", murmelte sie aufmunternd.

Hastig nickte Haruko und sah verständnisvoll zu ihr auf.

Dann trat Ayumi zurück ihrer Gruppe.

„Ayumi ist das vielleicht?", fragte Mitsuki unsicher.

Ayumi nickte.

Die Jüngere schlug ihre Hände vor ihren Mund.

„Wirklich, ich meine, das muss furchtbar sein für dich!"

Takeru-kun öffnete gerade seinen Mund, wohl um zu fragen, was sie meinte, da sie nicht Englisch gesprochen hatte, doch Känguru-sensei schnitt ihm das noch ungesagte Wort ab.

„So, wir haben uns die Freiheit genommen eure Gruppen auf die Klassen des fünften Jahrgangs dieser Schule aufzuteilen. Die Sechste hat anscheinend ihr Schuljahr schon beendet. Ihr werdet heute Morgen in einer Klasse sein und morgen in eine andere eingeteilt. Sie werden gleich hier sein, um euch abzuholen. Ihr werdet mit ihnen eure Deutsch- und Englischkenntnisse anwenden müssen, denn keiner von ihnen spricht Japanisch. Ausserdem habe ich euch auf Anmerkung des Rektors dieser Schule darauf hinzuweisen, vorsichtig zu sein mit dem was ihr sagt, denn viele der Schüler sind noch ein wenig traumatisiert, besonders die eine Klasse, die glaubt, die Schülerin, die vor einem Monat gestorben ist, noch gesehen zu haben."

Die Klasse stimmte zu.

Auch Ayumi, die sich gerade freute, ihre Klasse traumatisiert zu haben.

Sie hatten es so verdient.

„Gut, hier sind auch schon die Klassenvertreter. Ich werde jeweils einen Namen von der Gruppe nennen. Die betroffene Gruppe kommt dann nach vorne. Sobald der Unterricht zu Ende ist, seid ihr frei bis Morgen um sieben wieder hier. Und vergesst nicht, dass ihr in der Nacht Hollows zu jagen habt."

Bällchen nannte ein paar Namen und schickte die Gruppen in ihre Klassen.

„Mitsuki Kingawa!"

„Das heisst Ginkawa!", empörten sich die beiden Blonden, während Takeru-kun sie kommentarlos zu den Schülern der anderen Schule schob.

Oonabara ignorierte sie natürlich wieder.

Er lag schliesslich nie falsch.

Widerwillig sah Ayumi sich die Schüler an, um die Ausmasse der Katastrophe abzuschätzen.

Headshot, voll durchs Knie.

Sie hatte doch glatt den Hauptgewinn gezogen.

Ihre alte Klasse!

Widerwillig führte der stellvertretende Klassenchef, der Richtige war ja eigentlich Ayumi, und sein Kumpel Armin, der Trottel, die drei zu ihrem Klassenzimmer.

Ayumis Gesang: „Ich will kein Philo~, Ich will kein Philo~.", verstanden nur Mitsuki und Takeru-kun, der im Klassenzimmer angekommen erstaunt erkannte, dass sie eine Philosophie Doppelstunde vor sich hatten.

Ayumi setzte sich in die linke, hintere Ecke des U's das die Pulte bildeten und begann mit Mitsuki zu quatschen, noch hatte es nämlich nicht geläutet.

Takeru-kun setzte sich auf dem Platz links von Ayumi und folgte ihrer Unterhaltung, die sich vor allem um den fehlenden Modegeschmack der anderen Schüler drehte.

Der Rest der regulären Klasse setzte sich irgendwo hin, denn von festen Sitzordnungen waren sie in diesem Schulhaus, sobald die Lehrer die Namen einigermassen konnten, weit entfernt.

Plötzlich trat der Lehrer ein und begann sofort zu reden.

„Ich komme heute morgen an die Schule und was glaubt ihr hört Reichmut?..."

Ayumi kicherte.

Ja, der Typ redete gerade in der dritten Person von sich selbst. Mit seinem Nachnamen.

„...Das wir japanische Gast-Schüler haben."

Der Blick der Klasse lag sofort auf den drei Schülern von der Shinoureijutsuin.

„Wussten sie das Simon?", fragte der Lehrer aus dem Blauen heraus einen der Schüler.

Wieder kicherte Ayumi.

Die Klasse folgte, sobald sie es realisiert hatten, ihrem Beispiel.

Perplex sah der Lehrer die Klasse an. „Was denn?"

„Sie, ich heisse Tino.", meinte der angesprochene Schüler gleich.

Jetzt lachten auch Mitsuki und Takeru-kun.

Tja, wer zuletzt lacht hat's nicht eher begriffen.

Verwirrt sah Reichmut nun zu Ayumi.

„Und wieso haben sie gelacht?"

„Eeto...Simon...wa...iee...Simon sein...seltsam...Name?", stammelte sie.

Die Blonde lief langsam rot an, da sie krampfhaft versuchte nicht zu kichern.

Obwohl man es als Schamesröte wegen ihrem Deutsch deuten konnte.

Mitsuki-chan genauso, nur dass man ihr abkaufen konnte, dass das war, weil sie über die Deutsch-Kenntnisse ihrer Mama lachte.

Zumindest Takeru dachte dies.

Er wusste ja nicht, dass es daran lag, dass Ayumi gerade krampfhaft dabei war Deutsch mit japanischen Wörtern und Grammatik zu verbinden.

Die Klasse fand wahrscheinlich, die Beiden wären einfach Kichererbsen und der Lehrer war sich gewohnt, dass in der Klasse immer jemand lachte.

Also fuhr er einfach fort: „Sie erinnern mich an jemanden...", dachte er laut, was sofort alle Farbe aus Ayumis Gesicht zog.

„Waren sie schon einmal als Austausch-Schülerin hier an dieser Schule?"

Erleichtert stiess Ayumi die angestaute Luft wieder heraus.

„Nein, watashi...ich...", stammelte sie wieder.

Diesmal kam ihr aber Takeru zu Hilfe.

„Noch nie."

Schnell nickte Ayumi.

„Nein, ich ...noch nie? Hier gewesen."

Ein Blick zu Mitsuki genügte um festzustellen, dass diese bald keine Luft mehr hatte.

Zum Glück fuhr Reichmut dann mit dem Unterricht fort.

Es war irgendetwas mit Flegel...oder Schlegel...vielleicht auch Hegel.

„Ich verstehe, wie du immer gesagt hast, du hättest Mühe wach zu bleiben.", murmelte Mitsuki ihrer Mama gegen Mitte der ersten Lektion zu.

Ayumi ging es ähnlich.

Diesmal hatte sie nicht einmal einen Block für FF-Ideen dabei...

„Du hast Berchtold noch nicht gesehen...", antwortete sie schlicht und steckte der Jüngeren einen Stöpsel ihrer Kopfhörer zu.

Ihr Handy und ihre Musik hatten sie noch immer wach gehalten.

Endlich klingelte die erlösende Glocke zur grossen Pause. Die kleine Pause hatten die beiden Blonden einfach durch gedöst und Musik gehört.

Ihre Klasse hatte Ayumi bis jetzt noch keine Probleme gemacht.

War aber auch typisch für die. Zu neuen waren sie immer freundlich. Und wenn jemand die Klasse verliess. Aber zwischen drin konnten sie solche Ärsche sein.

Automatisch lenkte Ayumi ihre Schritte zum Zimmer 216 und legte ihre Tasche wieder auf dasselbe Pult wie bei Philo, Mitsuki ihre gleich daneben.

Takeru hatte sich losgemacht und redete mit seinem annehmbaren Deutsch mit den Jungs der Klasse.

Bevor die ins Klassenzimmer kamen, hatte Ayumi Mitsuki-chan schon weitergezogen.

Aus Gewohnheit ging sie die Treppen runter vom zweiten Stock zum EG und sah sich die Stundenpläne ihrer Freunde an.

Durch den Monat an der Shinou hatte sie fast alles, was sie von den Stundenplänen ihrer Freunde gewusst hatte, wieder vergessen.

Melon-chan sollte neben ihrem Philosophie-Zimmer Schule gehabt haben.

Alice hatte Französisch in diesem Stockwerk und Victoria im Zimmer daneben.

Sie war schon fast in Alices Schulzimmer gelatscht und das ohne es richtig zu registrieren, da kam Haruko völlig aufgeregt heraus.

„Ayumi! Mitsuki! Die haben hier auch Hollow-isch! Aber die haben mich alle komisch angeschaut als ich sagte „_Hollow-Sprache",_ was doch die richtige, deutsche Übersetzung ist, oder? Vielleicht hätte ich auch Hollow-isch wählen sollen..."

Ayumi grinste.

Ja, Hollowgo, also Hollow-isch, war direkt übersetzt Hollow-Sprache. Aber das sagte man doch einfach nicht.

„Die sagten mir die ganze Zeit, es hiesse auf Deutsch Spanisch.", machte die Kleine einfach weiter.

Irgendwie war sie ja schon süss, so streberhaft und dann noch davon überzeugt, dass alles genau so stimmte, wie sie es gelernt hatte.

Meistens aber nur Nervig.

Deshalb hatte Haruko Glück, dass sowohl Ayumi als auch Mitsuki sich für süss einschieden hatten.

Plötzlich kamen noch andere Mädchen aus der Klasse.

Und blieben wie angewurzelt stehen, als sie Ayumi sahen.

„Viveca?"

Die Blonde setzte bloss eine genervte Miene auf.

„Falsch! Name von mir sein Ayumi. Ayumi Kingawa sein."

Wieder mussten sich die beiden Blonden stark an sich halten, nicht laut loszulachen.

Haruko sah nur verwirrt zu ihnen und fragte auf Japanisch: „Wart ihr nicht gut im Deutsch?"

Sofort sah Mitsuki zurück zu ihrer Klassensprecherin. „Das ist ein Spiel von uns. Wir passen uns an euer Deutsch an, damit die Fehler, die ihr macht, nicht so auffallen."

Glitzernden Augen sah Haruko nun zu den Beiden auf. „Wirklich? Ihr seid so lieb!"

„Ah, äh...Tut uns leid, es ist nur so, dass du ihr irgendwie ähnelst...", erklärte eine von ihnen.

Wieso nur? Das war wohl die 1'000'000-Euro-Frage.

Doch die längeren Haare und die saphirblauen Augen halfen ihre Identität zu verschleiern.

Hatte sie damals im Gigai anders ausgesehen?

Dann trat Alice aus dem Klassenzimmer.

Sie warf einen Blick zu Ayumi, wandte sich schnell wieder ab und redete fröhlich mit ihrer Gang.

Das war auch gut so. Schliesslich hätte Ayumi es nicht ertragen, ihren Zwilling anzulügen.

Schnell und unter der Entschuldigung, dass es bald wieder läuten würde, floh Ayumi mit Mitsuki im Schlepptau zurück zu ihrem Deutschzimmer im zweiten Stock.

Es läutete und wieder kam ein topmotivierter Lehrer ins Klassenzimmer.

Er hatte ein grosses Lächeln auf den Lippen und ausnahmsweise nervte es Ayumi nicht zu Tode.

„Hoppla.", sagte er und blieb direkt vor den „Japanern" stehen, „Ihr seid also der Austausch."

Eifrig nickten sie.

„Ihr könnt sicher die deutsche Grammatik viel besser als wir.", redete der Lehrer einfach munter weiter.

Und dann kam wieder die Geschichte von seinem Lehramt in Dänemark...oder war es Grönland?

Auf jeden Fall hatte er die Geschichte schon jedem Austausch erzählt, den sie je hatten. Und das waren in Zahlen zwei.

Drei wenn man die Exkursion zählte.

Das flüsterte Ayumi natürlich auch Mitsuki zu.

Leise kicherten sie.

Da kam der Lehrer plötzlich von seinen an sich eigentlich interessanten Ausschweifungen zurück zu ihnen.

„Wie heisst ihr denn?"

Fragend sah Ayumi zu Takeru-kun, der wie die anderen dachte, dass sie schlecht im Deutsch waren.

„Mein Name ist Takeru Heiwa. Das ist Ayumi Kingawa-san und das ist Mitsuki Ginkawa-san.", stellte er sie alle stolz vor.

Eifrig nickten die Mädchen.

Das half gut um ihr Grinsen zu verstecken.

„Ich hoffe doch, dass es euch hier gefällt und ihr gut aufgenommen wurdet von der Klasse."

Wieder nickten sie.

Ja, Ayumi wollte schon immer wieder zurück an die Schule, von welcher sie froh war, als sie sie endlich los war.

Der Lehrer fuhr aber fort.

„Wir nehmen gerade Lyrik durch. Ihr habt sicher auch Lieder im Japanischen. Wollt ihr uns eines vorsingen?"

Takeru-kun gab sich Mühe die Worte des Lehrers zu übersetzen.

„Es ist lieb von dir, dass du es übersetzen willst, aber verstehen tun wir's.", meinte Ayumi lächelnd zum Älteren.

Sofort stimmte Mitsuki zu und schob ihre Mama schon dorthin, wo der Lehrer zeigte.

„Und was soll ich singen?", fragte Ayumi ihre Tochter immer noch auf Japanisch.

„Hau sie einfach vom Hocker, dann bin ich zufrieden.", meinte sie grinsend und überliess die Wahl wieder ihrer Mama.

_hiza wo kakaete heya no katasumi (Du umarmst deine Knie versteckst dich in einer Ecke deines Zimmers)  
>itsumo fuan de furueteita (Du hast immer schon vor Angst gezittert)<br>"hontou" wo shiru koto ga kowakute (Hattest Angst vor der Wahrheit)  
>tobira wo tojita (und verschlossest dich vor ihr)<em>

_yasashii uso ni ibasho wo mitsukete (Diese liebevolle Lüge gab dir einen Ort wo du hingehörst)  
>yume no naka ni nigekonda (wo du dich in deinen Träumen verstecken konntest)<br>dare mo shiranai kodoku no umi wo fukai aoi ni someteku (Niemand kannte den Ort, den See deiner Trauer, den du dunkelblau färbtest)_

_sabishisa kakusu (Die Einsamkeit verborgen)  
>ichizu na omoi (mit ernsten Gedanken)<br>kimi no kokoro wo kizutsukete iru (So dass du dein Herz schon selbst verletzest)_

_hitomi no oku no himitsu (Das Geheimnis deiner Augen)  
>suikomaresou na egao no ura no shinjitsu ni (die Realität, die du hinter deinem Lächeln verbirgst)<br>yawaraka na ai boku ga todoke ni yuku yo(Ich will sie aufsaugen und dir Liebe dafür geben)  
>furetara kowaresou na nukumori ga ima (Die Wärme scheint zu zerbrechen, wenn man sie berührt)<br>kako wo hanareafuredasu (Deshalb lass diese Vergangenheit hinter dir)  
>zutto soba ni iru kara (Ich werde immer bei dir sein)<br>kanashii kage ni madowanaide (Lass die Schatten der Trauer endlich hinter dir)_

_kodomo no youni tada akogare wo (Wie ein Kind hast du nur gesucht)  
>motomeru dake ja nani mo mitsukaranakute (alles bewundert und doch nichts gefunden)<br>taisetsu na mono miushinau dake (Und den Blick auf das Wichtige verloren)_

_"atarimae" toka "futsuu" no naka ni (Normale und gewöhnliche Dinge)  
>kazarazu aru shiawase wo (wurden zu meinem Glück)<br>mamoreru chikara te ni iretai to(Ich möchte die Kraft in meinen Händen halten, sie zu beschützen)  
>massugu ima wo ikiteiku (Werde geradeaus zu dir gehen)<br>mayou koto nai (Verwirrendes gibt es nicht mehr)  
>shisen no saki ni ukabu kotae wa (Denn sie schwebt direkt vor deinen Augen)<br>sou "hitotsu" dake (die einzige Antwort)_

_yoake no akai sora ni niji wo egaite (Der Regenbogen des roten Himmels der Dämmerung)  
>yami mo subete tsutsumikomu (Du hast ihn um die Dunkelheit und auch alles andere gezeichnet)<br>chiisa na yuuki kotoba wo koete yuku (durch kleine, mutige Worte ist es möglich ihn zu überwinden)  
>mirai ga torawaretemo tooku kietemo (Selbst wenn die Zukunft sich uns verschliesst oder verblasst)<br>kono inori wa hateshinaku (Werde ich nicht aufhören dieses Gebet zu sprechen)  
>arinomama no kimochi wo (Denn meine wirklichen Gefühle sind es)<br>kimi no moto e tsutaetai (die ich dir überbringen will)_

_"hajimari" kureta kimi ni sotto sasayaku (Ich schenke dir einen „Neuanfang")  
>futari dake no yakusoku wo (flüstere sanft unser Versprechen)<br>kawaru koto no nai eien no mahou (Nichts kann etwas daran ändern, denn es ist ewige Magie)  
>mirai ga torawaretemo tooku kietemo (Selbst wenn die Zukunft sich uns verschliesst oder verblasst)<br>sunda koe ga oboeteru (An deine Stimme werde ich mich immer klar erinnern)  
>boku no namae wo yonde (Wie sie meinen Namen ruft)<br>ano hi no youni waraikakete (damals an jenen Tagen, an denen du immerzu lächeln konntest)_

Ayumi ignorierte den Fakt, dass sie höchstwahrscheinlich gerade einen Hollow rief und vollzog ihre Show, eine sprachlose Klasse vor ihr.

Zum Schluss verbeugte sie sich noch und meinte mit einem spöttischen Lächeln.

„Arigatou."

Langsam begann das Spiel Spass zu machen. Wären da nicht noch ihre Freunde, die sie, oh welch Wunder, an ihr altes Selbst erinnerte und welche sie an das erinnerten was sie unwiederbringlich verloren hatte.

Die Stunde verging schnell, während Ayumi und Mitsuki wieder Musik hörten und Takeru-kun sich in die Klasse einfügte.

Das war doch mal ein Minuspunkt für Takeru.

Versteht sich gut mit der verhassten Klasse.

Die Schüler teilten sich auf und die ach so netten Schülerinnen, die mal wieder bei den Neuen schleimten, steckten Mitsuki, zu Ayumis Leidwesen, dass es noch Chor gäbe, sie müssten aber in eine Chemie-Stunde, die sie vorholen würden.

Ohne viel Diskussion wurde Ayumi von Mitsuki und Takeru, der natürlich bei seiner Gruppe bleiben musste, überstimmt und zur Aula gezogen.

Nein, nein, nein.

Sie wollte nicht zu diesem Freak in den Chor!

Ausserdem waren sie spät dran.

Trotzdem öffnete die Jüngere mit Schwung die Doppeltür und trat Ayumi an der Hand ziehend in den Saal ein.

Sofort wandte sich der Lehrer, von Ayumi genannt Freak, zu ihnen um. Die Frage stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Takeru-kun? Kannst du vielleicht erklären?", meinte Mitsuki vorsichtig und natürlich auf Japanisch zu Takeru.

Ja, spielen wir doch das Spiel, Takeru der Dolmetscher, dachte Ayumi leicht sarkastisch doch sichtlich amüsiert.

Natürlich übernahm er diese Aufgabe für die Freundin seiner Herzensdame.

In knappen Worten erklärte er.

Herr Stucki, so hiess der Lehrer, obwohl er bei Ayumi und ihren Freundinnen irgendwie den Namen Schnucki bekommen hatte, winkte sie heran.

„Wieso wollt ihr denn beim Chor zusehen?"

Wieder winkte Mitsuki Takeru-kun zu sich und erklärte ihm etwas, wobei Ayumi nicht wirklich zuhörte.

„Ee? Wirklich?", fragte er unbeholfen und übersetzte dann halbwegs für den Lehrer, „Ayumi hier-", er zeigte auf die Blonde, die nun aufhorchte, „ist bei unsere Schule in Chor."

„Waaassss?", empörte sich Ayumi auf Japanisch.

Mitsuki zeigte sich nicht beeindruckt.

„Ich will nicht bei Schnucki im Chor singen!"

Der Lehrer Stand leicht verwirrt daneben und schaute von aussen der Unterhaltung zu.

„Wer ist Schnucki?", antwortete Mitsuki wieder mit einer Frage.

„Der Typ der so doof zuschaut. Er heisst eigentlich Stucki, aber irgendein ungeputztes Ohr hat da Schnucki gehört. Melon war schuld. Aber der Punkt ist, ich will hier nicht singen! Ausserdem ist meine Stimme nicht so toll, wie du sie immer beschreibst!"

Nun schaltete sich der Lehrer wieder ein, vielleicht glaubte er zu schlichten...

„Wie wäre es, wenn du uns etwas vorsingst?"

Freudig stimmte Mitsuki dem Lehrer zu.

Ayumis Gesicht verzog sich zu einer genervten Miene.

„Muss das sein?", fragte sie an ihre Mit-Fremdkörper in diesem Chor ebenso genervt, wie ihr Gesicht vermuten liess.

„Biiiiitteeee?", flehte Mitsuki mit ihrem Chibi-Fleh-Blick was ihre Mama dann schliesslich doch erweichte.

„Von mir aus."

Die ältere Blondine stellte sich auf den Platz den ihr „Schnucki" anzeigte und holte wie immer tief luft.

_Haruka sora hibiite iru (Im fernen Himmel echoend)_

_Inori wa kiseki ni (Werden Gebete zu Wundern)_

_Mayonaka no ao ni tokete (Verschmelzen mit dem blauen Nachhimmel)_

_Nagareteku namida no tsubu (meine fliessenden Tränen)_

_Mayoi naku tsutsumikomu (sanft umschlossen)_

_Nukumori ni deatta (von unverhofft begegneter Wärme)_

_Masshiro na yuki no you ni (Genauso weiss wie der Schnee)_

_Dokomademo sunao na kotoba (deine immerwährend ehrlichen Worte)_

_Tetsu no hane matotta (Obwohl ich mich in eisernen Federn verfangen habe)_

_Boku wo ugokashiteku (bewegen sie mich)_

_Kizutsuku tabi ni (Immer wenn du verletzt wirst)_

_Yasashiku nareru (wirst du dennoch immer sanftmütiger)_

_Kimi no sono egao dake (Deshalb möchte ich als einzigen Wunsch)_

_Mamorinukitai negai wa hitotsu (Für immer dein Lächeln schützen)_

Es kam, wie es nicht anders kommen konnte und Ayumi bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel von ihrem Platz vor dem Chor , Schnucki und ihren Gruppen-Mitgliedern aus, wie sich Hollows ihnen näherten.

Grosse, weisse, hässliche Biester ohne bemerkbare Ähnlichkeit zu irgendetwas ausser zum Skurrilen.

Aber von einem roten Ananasgemüse oder rosa Blütenblättern fehlte jede Spur.

Ebenso von Bällchen oder der anderen Lehrerin. Die waren wohl noch am Flirten.

Die restlichen im Raum Anwesenden merkten nichts, selbst Mitsuki und Takeru-kun, die die Hollows eigentlich sehen müssten, achteten nur auf Ayumi, so dass sie keine Ahnung hatten, was auf sie zu kam.

Nun war wohl Ayumi gefragt.

Sie hatte keine Zeit zu zögern. Ihr Auftritt vor den Rangoffizieren der 11bantai hatte ihr gezeigt, dass sie nicht ganz so wehrlos war, wie sie gerne glaubte.

Alles was sie tun musste, war die Hollows am Angriff hindern, damit Takeru sich ihrer dann annehmen konnte.

Sie musste für einmal einfach an ihre Kräfte glauben.

In der kurzen Pause, die ihr Lied ihr gönnte, kurz vor dem Forte des Refrains, holte die Blonde noch einmal tief Luft.

Sie würde lauter singen, denn irgendwo her hatte sie das Gefühl, dass es dann gelingen würde.

Der erste Hollow war schon beinahe an der grossen Fensterfront zu Ayumis Rechten angekommen und verlangsamte nicht, umso weniger gross war die Überraschung, dass plötzlich die gesamte Fensterfront in einem Splitterregen auf sie niederprasselte.

Alle ausser Ayumi begannen zu schreien.

Doch Ayumi blieb bei ihrem Lied und setzte in das Forte ein.

_Toki o koe kizamareta (sind in meinem Herzen eingraviert und überwinden Zeit und Raum)_

_Kanashimi no kioku (Meine traurigen Erinnerungen)_

_Massugu ni uketomeru (Hast alle ohne zu Zögern angenommen)_

_Kimi wa hikari no tenshi (Du bist mein Engel des Lichtes)_

_Ano hi mune ni tomotta (In meinem Herz entfacht an jenem Tag)_

_Eien no honoo (Eine ewige Flamme)_

_Fukai yami tokihanatte (Ich lasse die tiefe Dunkelheit los)_

_Jiyuu no tobira hiraiteku (Und öffne das Tor zu Freiheit)_

_Tsuyoku hatenai mirai e (Um einer starken, unbeschränkten Zukunft entgegen zu gehen)_

Ayumi hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und achtete nicht auf das, was um sie herum geschah. Es gab nur das Lied.

Sie versuchte die schmerzerfüllten Schreie der Hollows auszublenden, die ihr schier das Herz zerrissen.

Und so sah sie auch nicht was Mitsuki und Takeru-kun sahen.

Ayumi hatte sich nicht von der Stelle bewegt und trotzdem keinen einzigen Splitter abbekommen.

Über ihr spannte sich ein azurblauer Schild, der die Scherben aufhielt und alle Anwesenden so schützte.

Die Hollows hatten unterdessen die Aula durch die zerborstene Front betreten und waren am Schild angekommen.

Je näher sie kamen umso friedlicher wurden ihre Mienen, doch sie gingen einfach weiter, selbst als sie den Schild berührten und begannen sich aufzulösen, wollten sie trotzdem immer näher kommen.

_Tsumetai midori no tsuki ni (Der kalte grüne Mond)_

_Utsushidasu kokoro no kage (Hat einen Schatten auf mein Herz geworfen)_

_Sabishiki ni tsubuyaita (verloren flüstere ich:)_

_"Kimi no soba ni itai" („Ich wünschte ich wäre bei dir")_

_Shinjitsu to mukiau koto (Wie ich mich der Wahrheit stelle)_

_Oshiete kureta yuuki wa (hat mich dein Mut gelehrt)_

_Boku o kakemegutte (Er fliesst nun durch mich hindurch)_

_Yume ni mezamete iku (Und zeigt mir Hoffnung und Träume)_

_Fureau kimochi (Das Gefühl deiner Berührung)_

_Hanarenai you ni (damit es nicht verschwindet)_

_Shikkari to dakishimete (drücke ich es fest an mich)_

_Tashika na omoi tsuranuite yuku (Und trage meine Überzeugung mit mir)_

_Gin no umi ni kakushita (Was in einem silbernen Ozean versteckt wurde)_

_Kuuhaku no PEEJI (ist bloss eine leere Seite)_

_Kimi dake ga shitte iru (Nur du kennst sie)_

_"Hontou" o boku ni misete (deshalb zeige mir bitte die wirkliche Wahrheit)_

_Fukiareru setsunasa ni (Von unserem andauernden Schmerz)_

_Umare yuku chikai (wird ein Schwur geboren)_

_Mou nanimo kowaku wa nai yo (Nun habe ich vor nichts mehr Angst)_

_Musunda shisen sorasazu ni (Solange ich du meinen Blick hältst)_

_Taisetsu na "ima" hajimeru (Also kann unser kostbares „jetzt" beginnen)_

Je näher Ayumi dem Ende des Liedes kam, umso mehr Hollows versammelten sich am Rande des Schildes.

Die normalen Schüler und Schnucki waren schockiert, doch keiner der Shinigami-Schüler glaubte, dass sie die weissen Riesen sehen konnten.

Nein, nicht das Waschmittel. Wenn man die sehen kann, hat man Drogen genommen.

Gemeint waren die abartigen Viecher, die Momentan nicht mehr Intelligenz verfügten, als dass sie freiwillig gegen die sie auflösende Wand liefen.

Die ganze Gruppe stand Dicht um Ayumi, denn der Staub und der Splitterregen hatten sich noch nicht gelegt.

Wahrscheinlich hatte auch das Glas der Scheinwerfer daran glauben müssen, denn ständig prallten Funken an Ayumis Schild ab.

Takeru sah entschlossen zu Mitsuki und wollte gerade seinen Gigai verlassen um Ikio Tsuyomaru zu ziehen, da tauchten endlich das ersehnte rote Ananasgemüse und die rosa Blüten auf.

_Kimi ga kimi de irareru basho (Ein Ort an dem du du selbst sein kannst)_

_Maboroshi ni sarawarenu you ni (Ohne von Alpträumen davon gewischt zu werden)_

_Kienai ame no kurushimi mo (Oder von diesem nicht endenden Regen)_

_Kagi o kowashite butsukete yo (Zerstöre einfach das Schloss, dass dich einsperrt)_

_Tonari ni iru kara subete o shinjite (Ich bin hier neben dir, also glaube an alles)_

_Toki o koe kizamareta (sind in meinem Herzen eingraviert und überwinden Zeit und Raum)_

_Kanashimi no kioku (Meine traurigen Erinnerungen)_

_Massugu ni uketomeru (Hast alle ohne zu Zögern angenommen)_

_Kimi wa hikari no tenshi (Du bist mein Engel des Lichtes)_

_Ano hi mune ni tomotta (In meinem Herz entfacht an jenem Tag)_

_Eien no honoo (Eine ewige Flamme)_

_Fukai yami tokihanatte (Ich lasse die tiefe Dunkelheit los)_

_Jiyuu no tobira hiraiteku (Und öffne das Tor zu Freiheit)_

_Tsuyoku hatenai mirai e (Um einer starken, unbeschränkten Zukunft entgegen zu gehen)_

_Sou, kitto koko kara hajimaru...(Ja, sicherlich wird alles von hier an beginnen...)_

Ganz plötzlich, kaum dass sie das Lied beendet hatte, begann Ayumi zu husten wie verrückt. Sie krümmte sich zusammen, verzog ihr Gesicht und öffnete gequält die Augen.

Der azurblaue Schild verschwand sofort, doch der Funkenregen hatte aufgehört, wahrscheinlich hatte es die Sicherung raus gejagt und die Glassplitter waren alle bereits am Boden aufgekommen.

Besorgt beugten sich Mitsuki und Takeru-kun über die am Boden Zusammengekrümmte.

Von draussen drangen die Kampfgeräusche an ihre Ohren, natürlich nicht an die der Anderen, und auch diese wurden weniger, was wohl hiess, dass die Zahl der Hollows schnell abnahm, obwohl sie das durch den aufgewirbelten Staub nicht sahen.

Ayumi sah aus, als wollte sie vor Schmerzen aufschreien, wenn sie das könnte.

Doch sie konnte einfach nicht.

Verzweifelt hielt sie ihre Hände an ihren Hals gepresst, der so sehr schmerzte, als ob er gleich verbrennen würde. Als ob ihn jemand aufgeschlitzt und zu Hackfleisch verarbeitet hätte.

Vielleicht hatte einer der Hollows sie erwischt?

Schliesslich hatte sie nicht geschaut.

Aber nein, sie kannte den Schmerz von äusserlichen Wunden, hatte sie ja schon öfters welche zugefügt bekommen.

War das vielleicht der Unterschied zwischen Hollows und Hollow-Dummies?

Dass ihre Wunden so brannten?

Flehend sah sie hoch zu den Schemen der über sie Gebeugten.

Ihre Sicht war verschwommen, da sie sich einfach nicht darauf konzentrieren konnte.

Es schmerzte zu sehr.

„Ich glaube, sie muss ins Krankenhaus. Sie hat sehr wahrscheinlich einen Splitter in die Stimmbänder bekommen, da sie einfach weitergesungen hat. Dummes Mädchen.", hörte Ayumi Schnucki sagen.

Mit einiger Anstrengung gelang es ihr, ihre Sicht so weit zu klären, dass sie gerade noch erkannte, dass Mitsuki ihn dafür mit einem tödlichen Blick strafte.

Erschrocken blickte Ayumi zu ihrer Tochter.

Beinahe hysterisch und zum Glück für ihre Tarnung auf Japanisch krächzte sie beinahe stimmlos: „Nein, alles nur nicht ins Krankenhaus! Dann ertrage ich lieber 20 Mal Isanes Schimpftirade! Bringt mich nur zu Unohana!"

Mitleidig sah Takeru-kun zu Ayumi und auch Mitsuki tat nichts anderes.

„Was ist nun? Ich bringe euch mit meinem Auto.", meinte Schnucki, der Ayumis Ausbruch wohl einfach als ein Ausbruch von Angst gegenüber Ärzten, die ihre Sprache nicht sprachen, deutete.

Was für ein Idiot.

„Das wird nicht von Nöten sein."

Die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich plötzlich auf den Anzugträger der gerade eintrat.

Sturmgraue Augen fixierten Ayumi, die gerade immer noch auf dem Boden lag, aber inzwischen gemeistert hatte, den Schmerz zu verbergen, mochte es noch so schwer sein.

„Ich werde die Schülerin begleiten, schliesslich gehört das Aufpassen auf ihre Gruppen zu meinen Aufgaben.", sagte der Schwarzhaarige, der ausnahmsweise seine Kenseikan nicht im Haar hatte in perfektem Deutsch.

Ja, für etwas hatten auch die Kuchiki Privatlehrer.

Hinter ihm schwang Renji unseriös in seinem Reishi-Körper, so dass nur die Shinigami-Schüler ihn sehen konnten, Zabimaru herum, er wollte wohl winken und hob seinen Daumen in ihre Richtung.

Das sollte wohl heissen, dass sie Gute Arbeit geleistet hatten beim Beschützen der Zivilisten.

Oder das die Decke bald einstürzen würde.

Es klingelte genau in diesem Moment und die Sängerinnen und Sänger des Chores packten ihre Sachen zusammen, also mussten sich die Schüler nicht um das Sorgen.

Schnucki zuckte mit den Achseln und überliess Ayumi Byakuya, der sie auf seine Arme lud und durch die, Dank den Hollows, offene Wand hinaus trug.

Dorthin wo sie ihre Freunde das letzte Mal als sich selbst gesehen hatte.

Sofort traten Tränen in ihre Augen, die sie so schnell wie möglich wegwischen wollte, doch immer Neue kamen nach.

Langsam bahnten sie ihren Weg über ihre Wangen.

Ayumi biss sich auf ihre Lippe. Mitsuki-chan lief so dass sie momentan Ayumis Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, aber sie musste sich trotzdem beherrschen, um ihrer Tochter unnötige Sorgen zu ersparen.

„_ware-ware wa namida o nagasu bekidawa nai (Wir sollten keine Tränen vergiessen)  
>sore wa kokoro ni taisuru nikutai no haiboku de ari (denn das ist die Kapitulation des Körpers an das Herz)<br>ware-ware ga kokoro to iu mono wo (Dass wir nicht wissen wohin mit unseren Gefühlen)  
>moteamasu sonzai de aru to iu koto no (Das wir solche Geschöpfe sind)<br>shoumei ni hokanaranai kara da (Dafür ist sind sie der einzige Beweis)_", flüsterte sie vor sich hin und schaffte es langsam aber sicher dass ihre Tränen versiegten.

Gerade rechtzeitig konnte Ayumi ihre Tränen versiegen lassen, denn kaum aus der Sichtweite des Musik-Lehrers setzte Byakuya die Blonde wieder ab und zog etwas aus seiner Hosentasche.

Es war eine kleine Flasche.

Dann winkte er Renji zu sich, der ihm eine weitere Flasche gab.

Diese reichte er Ayumi.

„Trink.", war die simple Aufforderung, doch Ayumi sah ihn eine Erklärung erwartend an, ohne daran zu denken die Flaschen anzunehmen.

Er seufzte.

„Das Senkaimon öffnet sich erst wieder übermorgen am Abend. Bis dahin haben wir keine Möglichkeit zurück zur Soul Society zu gelangen. Das hier ergibt zusammen einen Heiltrank der auch dein Reiatsu wieder aufbaut, so dass du geheilt wirst.", erklärte er knapp und wandte sich wieder um, um aus seinem Gigai zu schlüpfen.

Im Gegensatz zu sonst blieb der aber nicht reglos am Boden liegen, sondern wurde zu...

Einer Gikongan?

Naja, dann wäre der Begriff aber fehl am Platz, es war schliesslich keine künstliche Seele mehr sondern ein Gigai in Form eines Bonbons.

Die coole Idee konnte gar nicht von Krötschen kommen! Rukia hat den sicher von Urahara gekauft und ihrem Bruder für die Exkursion geschenkt.

Trotz dem leicht abweichenden Gedankengängen trank Ayumi schnell die Flaschen aus. Beide hatten etwa ein Volumen von zwei Dezilitern, also war das schnell geschafft.

In der Tat ging es Ayumi innerhalb der nächsten paar Sekunden bereits besser.

Sprechen konnte sie zwar noch nicht, doch die Schmerzen liessen deutlich nach.

Dankbar nickte sie dem Taichou zu, der seinerseits kurz nickte und mit seinem Fukutaichou weiter zog.

„Gut, was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Mitsuki nun.

Wenig überzeugt sah Ayumi zurück zu ihrer Tochter.

„Oh!", erkannte sie sofort, „Dann eben anders. Wollen wir Sightseeing machen?"

Ayumi nickte. Takeru-kun ebenfalls.

„Führst du uns?", fragte Mitsuki ihre Mama weiter.

Wieder ein Nicken. Dass jedoch von lautem, allgemeinem Magengegrummel unterbrochen wurde.

„Zuerst essen?", warf Takeru-kun die Frage ein.

Wieder allgemeine Zustimmung.

Obwohl sie alle Hunger hatten, entschieden sie sich doch dafür zuerst in die Stadt zu gehen.

Um Takeru zu schonen verzichteten sie auf den Bus und liefen.

In der Stadt wartete schon die nächste Überraschung auf sie.

Jeder von ihnen hatte 300.- einheimische Währung, Schweizer Franken, bekommen.

„Was zum Teufel?", flüsterte Ayumi überrascht, da ihre Stimme noch immer recht mitgenommen war, „Die Lebenserhaltungskosten hier in der Schweiz sind zwar höher, aber das hier ist echt übertrieben."

„Dann können wir doch shoppen gehen!", stellte ihre Tochter erfreut fest.

Fragend sah Takeru-kun zwischen den beiden Mädchen hin und her.

Schliesslich stellte er die Frage die ihn beschäftigte: „Was ist _Shoppen_?"

Die Blonden kicherten.

„Sowas ähnliches wie Sport.", meinte Mitsuki fröhlich grinsend.

Marina-chan: Jaja, Takeru-kun wird sich wundern x3

Hab ich eig. schon mal angemerkt, dass ich es hasse Lieder zu übersetzen? Das dauert immer so ewig und ich brauch meistens 2 Quellen weil es nie eine gibt die vollkommen verständlich ist... (-.-)

Hat jemand von euch schon mal das Nomen die Ergebung gehört? Also ich nicht und es gab nichts besseres als Kapitulation. Aber der Spruch ist Byakuya Original. (Aus seinem und Rukias Charasong x3)

Songs: Innocent Starter – Nana Mizuki

Eternal Blaze – Nana Mizuki


	30. Chapter 28

**Dieses Kapi widme ich Miu-chan, die heute( . 2011) ihren 18. Geburtstag hat :D**

Marina-chan: Gut, das ist mal gesagt. Tut mir Sorry, dass ich erst heute hochlade, aber am Freitag war ich einfach zu müde und Gestern war ich an einem Cos-Shooting und dann hab ich bei Miu-chan übernachtet und mit ihr ihren Geburtstag gefeiert.

Mou ichido, otanjoubi omedetou wo shimasu, Miu-chan.

Ich hoffe ich schaffe es diese Woche dafür das Kapi wieder rechtzeitig on zu stellen.

Auf jeden Fall viel Spass damit.

*Schoko-Pudding aufstell*

_Kapitel 28: Die Exkursion 3 – Nacht_

Ayumi gähnte. Es wurde schon langsam Dunkel.

Sie sass gerade alleine hinter der Konzerthalle am Bahnhof.

Der Park um sie herum war in die Rottöne der Dämmerung getaucht und wirkte unwirklich.

Wie ein Traum.

Ein Traum von ihrem alten Leben.

Vielleicht ein schöner Traum, sie konnte schliesslich ihre Klasse dissen, ohne dass sie es wirklich merkten...

Andererseits war es ein Alptraum, es machte sie psychologisch fertig, ihre alten Freunde zu sehen.

Nein, es konnte leider nur die Realität sein, kein Traum war je so komplex und keine erfundene Story so verwirrend, wie die Gefühle, die sie gerade durchlebte.

Bald sollten Takeru-kun und Mitsuki-chan mit dem Essen zurückkommen.

Mitsuki und Ayumi hatten auf Mc Donalds bestanden und Takeru hatte keine Ahnung, was das war.

Also hatte er nichts dagegen einzuwenden.

Die Einkäufe hatten sie bei Ayumi gelassen.

Diese fragte sich aber langsam ernsthaft, was sie mit denen machen wollten.

Schliesslich sollten sie heute Nacht Hollows jagen und Konsou durchführen.

Welch Premiere.

Mal nicht ein Vortrag Oonabaras sondern richtiges Konsou-Training.

Action!

Die beiden Anderen waren schon eine halbe Stunde weg.

Wie lange konnte es schon dauern 20 Chicken Nuggets, Pommes, Eistee, ein FC-Luzern Fan-Menu und ein schlichtes Big Mac-Menu zu bestellen?

Vor allem da Ayumi ihre Bestellung extra aufgeschrieben hatte.

Langeweile breitete sich in der Blonden aus und so wollte sie etwas deswegen tun.

Als erstes fiel ihr Blick auf die Einkäufe vom Nachmittag.

Takeru-kun hatte sich gar nicht mal so schlecht gehalten. Bis zum Schluss hatte er nicht einmal gemeckert und sogar angeboten zum Mc Donalds zu gehen.

Vorsichtig packte Ayumi ihre neue Bibel aus.

Also es war nicht wirklich eine Bibel. Es war das Bleach-Chara-Book Souls, dass sie quietschend im Comix, dem Comic-Laden von Luzern, erblickt hatte und gleich hatte kaufen müssen.

Na ja, nachdem sie wieder einen Anfall hatte, dass sie „COLOR BLEACH – the official Bleach Bootleg" noch nicht auf Deutsch herausgebracht hatten.

Und auch hier schien sie nicht in Vergessenheit geraten zu sein.

Der Verkäufer hatte sie nämlich gefragt, ob sie vielleicht eine neue Frisur und Kontaktlinsen hätte, da sie ihn an jemanden erinnern würde.

Nur wen?

Wieder einmal so eine schwere Quizfrage.

Die würde sich sicher gut in einem IQ-Test machen.

Armin würde durchfallen.

Ausserdem fanden sich noch ein paar weitere Mangas und viele Klamotten in ihren Einkaufstüten.

Überraschenderweise hatte Takeru sie bei der Auswahl beraten und das recht gut.

Man musste ihm auch zu Gute halten, dass er sich recht normal, schon fast modisch, gekleidet hatte. Seinen Gigai natürlich.

Zwischendurch hatte Ayumi es auch irgendwie geschafft, einen Typen anzuquatschen, der Werbung für die Bibel machte.

Mit dem Resultat, dass sie nun eine japanische Übersetzung des Neuen Testaments hatte.

Ach, sie hatte also doch eine neue Bibel.

Mitsuki-chan stand einfach daneben, während Takeru-kun kurz im historischen Museum nebenan verschwunden war, um sich die Ausstellung anzusehen.

Sie schmunzelte, als sie ihre Mama einfach so diesen alten Mann ansprechen sah und dann lauthals mit ihm über bestimmte Dinge aus der Bibel diskutieren hörte.

Dass Frauen kein Kopftuch zu tragen hätten, auch wenn es in der Bibel stand, dass zwar in der Bibel stand, dass Frauen in der Kirche nichts zu sagen hatten, aber man auch den Kontext der Bibelstelle ansehen musste, da die Frauen, die dort angesprochen waren, auch nie die Klappe hielten.

So schaffte es Ayumi ihre Tochter ganze 30 Minuten zu unterhalten.

Irgendwann öffnete sie noch kurz die chinesische Bibel, die der Mann auf seinem Tischchen hatte und bemerkte natürlich, dass sie Chinesisch war.

Um die Frage, ob er eine japanische Bibel hätte, kam Ayumi natürlich nicht herum, so hätte sie ein wohl getarntes Andenken an Zuhause, mit dem sie auch noch gleich lernen konnte!

Wie erwartet, fragte der alte Mann natürlich auch wieso.

Mitsuki musste sich stark das Lachen verkneifen, wobei immer noch ein Kichern entwich, während Ayumi höflich lächelnd, eben ganz japanisch, antwortete.

„Ich lerne Japanisch."

„Wieso denn das?", hakte der Missionar nach.

Wahrscheinlich würde er, wenn sie sagen würde, dass sie Mangas mag, ihr einen Vortrag darüber halten, wie schlecht Mangas sind, wie sie ein Werk des Teufels sind...

Tja, kannte sie schon.

Dem war sie schon einmal entkommen.

Dennoch hatte sie lächelnd erwidert: „Weil ich zwangsweise dorthin gezogen bin und es lernen muss..."

Dabei hatte ihr vorhin noch so höfliches Lächeln einen genervten Zug angenommen.

Dann war auch schon Takeru-kun gekommen und hatte sie auf Japanisch zu getextet, was die Story natürlich glaubhafter machte, weshalb sie nun die japanische Bibel ihr eigen nannte.

Zwischendurch hatten sie sich dann einen Frappucino im Starbucks gegönnt.

Dann war es aber auch schon weitergegangen, denn Mitsuki wollte noch Schminke kaufen.

Die fand sich auch übermässig in ihren Tüten.

Alles in rockigen, grellen Farben oder gothic-dunklen Farben und viel Blau für Ayumi, da sie ihr Blau liebte, und ein paar Brauntönen, die man Ayumi aufgeschwatzt hatte um ihre blauen Augen zu betonen.

Und Lila und Grau für Mitsukis grüne Augen.

Für Takeru-kuns beinahe schwarze Augen hatten sie ihm auch mit Lila näher treten wollen, doch der hatte sich geschickt aus der Affäre gezogen und sich stattdessen schnell mal die Elektronik-Abteilung angeschaut.

Alles in allem hatten sie alle nur noch etwa 100.- für das Essen übrig. Aber das reichte völlig.

Schliesslich waren sie nur noch für Abendessen, Midnight-Snack, Vorfrühstück, Frühstück, Z'nüni, Mittagessen und Z'Vieri da. Das waren sieben. Also 100.- geteilt durch sieben?

Zu schwer für Ayumi auszurechnen, aber genug, um für jede Mahlzeit ein Big Mac-Menü zu bestellen.

Die Blonde schwang ihre Beine vor sich auf der Bank hin und her in der Hoffnung so ein bisschen mehr Beschäftigung gefunden zu haben.

Hatte sie nicht, aber es war trotzdem lustig.

Als nächstes durchsuchte sie ihre Taschen.

Hm, ihr T-Shirt hatte keine. Ihre Jeans umso mehr.

Die Gesässtaschen waren leer. Sollte ihr auch schon in der Schule aufgefallen sein, wenn sie es nicht wären.

Vorne sah die Sache aber anders aus.

Zum einen hatte sie das letzte Mal wohl ihre Armbanduhr ausgezogen und in die Tasche gesteckt, wo sie immer noch war und halb zehn anzeigte.

Andererseits fand sich in der anderen Tasche ein grünes Säckchen.

Etwa fünf mal zehn Zentimeter. Und prall gefüllt.

Neugierig öffnete die Blonde das Säckchen und zog an dessen Inhalt.

Zum Vorschein kam einer dieser praktischen „Shopper". Also eine Einkaufstasche aus etwas das für Ayumi, und ebenso für Autorin-san Marina-chan, aussah wie Regenschirm-Stoff.

Und, welch Wunder, es war ebenfalls Grün.

Urahara-Grün.

Mit dem weissen Aufdruck „Urahara Shouten" in Kanji aus der Vorderseite.

Das war übrigens auch der einzige Grund, wieso Ayumi wusste, dass es die Vorderseite war.

War ja richtig lieb von Urahara ihr einen Shopper mitzugeben.

Schnell stopfte Ayumi all ihre Einkäufe hinein, nur um zu bemerken, dass sie noch viel mehr hineinstopfen konnte.

Als nächstes folgten Mitsukis und da die Tasche noch immer nicht voll war auch Takeru-kuns.

Belustigt schaute Ayumi ihren Shopper an.

Er sah trotz des nicht kleinen Inhaltes noch leer aus. Nur das Gewicht liess auf den Inhalt schliessen.

„So so. Urahara hat die Tasche mit dem unauffindbaren Vergrösserungszauber wohl weiterentwickelt.", meinte die Blonde schmunzelnd.

So war wenigstens das Problem mit ihren Einkäufen beim Kämpfen beseitigt.

Sorgfältig legte sie ihren Shopper, der ja wie leer aussah und sich sehr leer anfühlte, abgesehen vom Gewicht, zusammen und stopfte ihn zurück in die dafür vorgesehene Hülle.

Der verschwand dann schnell mal wieder in ihrer Hosentasche, da ihre Handtasche auch noch gleich drin gelandet war, und dann sass Ayumi mal wieder ohne Beschäftigung da.

Seufzend drehte sie ihre Gikongan, mit welcher jeder Gigai natürlich ausgestattet war in ihrer Hand herum.

Den Halter hatte sie zurückgegeben, sie würde sicher nicht mit einem PEZ-Dispenser herumlaufen. Dabei waren die PEZ-Dispenser sogar noch besser.

Da gab es kleine Tinkerbells. Und generell waren die wohl besser gemacht.

Sie liess ihre Gedanken abschweifen und starrte einfach abwesend auf die kleine Süssigkeit in ihrer Hand.

Plötzlich durchzuckte ein kurzer Schmerzimpuls ihren Kopf und holte sie zurück in die Gegenwart.

Um sich herum nahm sie neben den schwächlichen Reiatsu der leichten Mädchen, die in der Nähe von hier arbeiteten, wunderbarer Ort um nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit zu sein, doch das war Ayumi gerade egal, viel wichtiger bemerkte Ayumi auch recht nah einen Hollow.

Die Schülerin überlegte nicht lange und rannte Richtung des feindlichen Reiatsu.

Sie lobte sich kurz in Gedanken, dass sie so viel Zeit wie möglich in das Wahrnehmen und auseinanderhalten von Reiatsu gesteckt hatte.

Denn je näher sie kam, umso deutlicher wurde es für sie auch, dass auch ihre Mitschüler dort waren.

Sofort setzte sie noch einen Zahn zu. Die Umgebung flog nur so an ihr vorbei, denn sie achtete nicht darauf. Sie folgte nur dem erspürten Reiatsu.

Schliesslich kam sie an.

Ein Kreis von Hollows umstellte die zwei Gruppen, die notgedrungen heute Morgen fusionieren müssen hatten und Renji hatte, dank des Limits, dass er ausserhalb von Soul Society auf seinem Reiryoku hatte, einige Probleme die Hollows zu bekämpfen.

Was für Idioten!

Sofort sprang Ayumi durch die vielen Hollows zur Mitte wo die Schüler, und Renji, auf einer Wiese standen.

Noch im Sprung schluckte sie die Gikongan, so dass sie kaum in der Mitte angekommen, schon ihrem Körper die Anweisung geben konnte bei den Schülern zu bleiben.

Ayumi zog das Katana, dass sie am Morgen erhalten hatte, nein, die anderen hatten ja keines, nie bekommen und sie konnten weder Kidou, noch Hakuda, noch hatten sie sonst Möglichkeit sich zu wehren. Vor allem die Viertklässler...

Aber nein, alle Schüler scharrten sich wie verängstigte Schäfchen zusammen und hofften das Hirtenhund Renji-sama sie rettete.

Die Blonde machte ein abfälliges Geräusch und sah zu den Hollows, die sie Neugierig bestaunten.

Ayumi hob bloss fragend eine Augenbraue und beobachtete, wie die Hollows Blicke wechselten.

Renji_-sama_ kämpfte hinter ihrem Rücken gegen einige andere.

Ayumi wusste zwar nicht wieso diese nicht angriffen, doch das machte ihr die Sache erheblich leichter.

„Ikite, Shin!", rief sie und sah wie das künstliche Zanpakutou schon seine Form änderte und der von Luna ähnelte.

„Che.", vernahm die Blonde in ihrem Innern Lunas beleidigte Stimme, doch sie störte sich nicht gross daran und begann die Hollows vor ihr mit gezielten Schlägen, ausschliesslich auf die Masken um den Hollows die Köpfe zu spalten, zu fällen.

Selbst wenn es Hollows waren und sie Seelenfressende, sabbernde, hässliche, skurrile Monster waren, so wusste Ayumi, dass auch sie mal menschliche Seelen waren und empfand irgendwie Schmerz, wenn sie die Hollows fällte.

Zwar nur kleine Stiche in ihren Gedankenströmen, dennoch merkbar.

Ausserdem wusste Ayumi, dass sie nun nur noch fünf Minuten hatte, um Renji mit diesen Hollows behilflich zu sein, denn danach würde das Reiryoku, das in dieses Katana eingelagert wurde, verbraucht sein.

Ayumi staunte, dass im Gegensatz zu den Hollow-Dummies, diese Hollows sie nicht wirklich angriffen, sondern eher einfach herumstanden und bedrohlich wirkten.

Vielleicht waren sie ja einfach schwächer?

Trotzdem war Ayumi auf der Hut, denn sie hatte Unvorsichtigkeit schon am eigenen Leib zu spüren bekommen.

Zu spät merkte sie aber, dass sie von den Hollows, die sich anscheinend freiwillig killen lassen haben, von der Gruppe der Schüler getrennt wurde.

Sie stand eingekreist von den Hollows etwa 50 Meter von den Restlichen entfernt.

Gut war, dass sie auf dem Weg dorthin wahrscheinlich zehn Hollows beseitigt hatte.

Schlecht war hingegen, dass sie nun von 30 Weiteren eingekreist im Sand stand.

Ebenfalls schlecht war, dass die anderen auf der Wiese demnach immer noch von wahrscheinlich 60 umzingelt waren.

Noch schlechter, dass sie vielleicht noch eine knappe Minute hatte, bis sich das Katana auflöste.

„Fuck.", fluchte die Blonde aus Gewohnheit und widmete sich wieder den Hollows vor sich.

Ein Wunder, dass sie noch nicht angegriffen wurde...

Einen Augenblick später sah sie auch wieso.

Diese sabbernden, stinkenden, okay die letzten Beiden trafen nicht auf diese Hollows zu, im Gegenteil, nicht so wie die meisten Hollows, die Ayumi begegnet waren, wie die am Mittag, waren diese beinahe kultiviert.

Der blonden Schülerin fiel die Kinnlade beinahe bis zum Boden hinunter, als die Hollows, nachdem sie sie eingängig betrachtet hatten, sich vor ihr verbeugten.

Oder zumindest so ähnlich.

Alle von ihnen gingen auf vier Beinen, also gingen sie mit ihren Vorderbeinen in die Knie und senkten den Kopf vor ihr.

Verdattert sah die Blonde sich um.

Alle dreissig Hollows vor und hinter ihr machten das.

„Was? Wieso?", begann die Schülerin zu stottern. Ihre Verwirrtheit wurde langsam panisch.

Einer der Hollows, verhältnismässig klein und recht menschlich, natürlich nur im Verhältnis zu den anderen, trat aus dem Kreis hervor und stand zu ihr.

In diesem Moment zersplitterte ihr falsches Zanpakutou.

Auch das noch.

Das Gewicht des Schwertes hatte ihr zumindest ein wenig Sicherheit gegeben. Nun fehlte aber auch diese.

„_O-hime-sama._ Wir bitten euch. Erlöst uns von diesen Schmerzen. Erst als wir in eurer Nähe waren, fühlten wir uns zum ersten Mal überhaupt, ein Wenig von unseren Qualen erlöst."

Wäre es möglich, wäre Ayumi die Kinnlade noch weiter runter gefallen.

Also beliess es die Schülerin im Moment dabei, nach einer passenden Antwort zu suchen.

„Ich, ee..nein...was? Ich... Was soll ich machen..ich weiss nicht...ihr könnt das doch nicht ernst meinen, ich meine...ich kann nicht mal singen...ihr liegt sicher falsch...ich bin doch keine Mary-Sue...", stotterte sie zusammen, doch die Hollows schienen nicht auf sie zu hören, denn sie gingen auch mit ihren Hinterläufen auf die Knie und sahen die Blonde erwartungsvoll an.

Einige andere hatten ihre Augen geschlossen und den Kopf schräg gestellt.

Ayumi erschien es, als ob sie ihr zuhörten. Da kam ihr eine Idee.

„Ich kann versuchen euch vorzusingen. Aber ich weiss nicht, ob es euch helfen wird.", meinte sie vorsichtig.

Von den Hollows kam keine Regung.

Irgendwie kam sich Ayumi schon recht blöd vor, dass sie so mit den Hollows quatschte, aber was sollte sie machen. Sie einfach so massakrieren? Das waren auch mal Menschen!

Und sie war einfach keine Mörderin.

So hätte ihre Klasse schon lange bei einem Amoklauf ein Ende gefunden.

Am Besten mit Mathelehrer Berchtold und Biolehrer Israng.

Ja, Reichmut hätte man auch gleich mitnehmen können.

Zweifelnd nahm Ayumi all ihren Mut zusammen und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als diesen Hollows, die einfach nur ihren Schmerz lindern wollten, ihre Bitte zu erfüllen und sie zu erlösen.

Sie holte tief Luft und sang:

_Aruku hohaba ga ookiku naru ni tsurete (Während meine Schritte immer grösser werden)  
>Yume kara toozakatte iku (Treibe ich weiter von meinen Träumen weg)<br>Aruku muki kaete miru gururi mawatte (Ich versuche die Richtung zu wechseln, drehe mich schnell um)_

_Chiisa na yuuki da kedo itsu de mo koko ni aru yo (Ein kleines bisschen Mut ist es nur, aber es ist immer hier)  
>Osanai hibi ni mitsuketa (Ich habe ihn in meiner den Tagen meiner Kindheit gefunden)<br>Fukai yami ni tozasare obiekitta jibun rashisa mo tsureteku yo (Ich werde ihn immer mit mir tragen auch wenn ich in der tiefen Dunkelheit gefangen bin und Angst habe)_

Ayumi öffnete ihre Augen wieder, die sie beim Singen automatisch geschlossen hatte und sah die Hollows immer noch vor sich.

Sie wusste doch, dass sie keine Mary-Sue war!

Dennoch schlich sich ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht der Schülerin, denn die Hollows schienen friedlich zu schlafen.

Aber einen Nebeneffekt hatte es, dass sie gesungen hatte und das bemerkte sie erst, als sie im nächsten Augenblick Renjis Ruf vernahm.

„Ayumi!"

Alarmiert durch die Stimme des Fukutaichou drehte sich Ayumi um und sah wie der Fukutaichou wieder mit seinen Hollows, es waren nur noch 40, zu kämpfen hatte.

Doch noch wichtiger war, dass einer seiner Hollows abgegangen war und nun auf Ayumi zugerast kam.

Schlimmer noch, Ayumi konnte sich einfach nicht dazu bringen sich zu bewegen.

Vielleicht war es der Schock, vielleicht war sie einfach zu blöd dazu, doch der andere Hollow hatte sie beinahe erreicht...

Zögerlich öffnete die Blonde die Augen wieder, die sie vor Schreck geschlossen hatte, als der Hollow nur noch zwei Meter entfernt war.

Sie verspürte keinen Schmerz, aber hatte ein Geräusch gehört.

Vor ihr stand der Hollow, der für die anderen gesprochen hatte.

Er stand auf seinen Hinterläufen und sah beinahe wieder menschlich aus.

Mit den Krallen einer seiner langsam nach Händen aussehenden Pranken hatte er den Schlag des anderen Hollows aufgehalten.

Seine Haare nahmen langsam einen Blondton an, zwar immer noch blass, als ob ein weisser Schleier darauf läge.

Seine Maske wurde durchsichtig und enthüllte damit das Gesicht eines Jungens, wahrscheinlich etwa im Alter von Ayumi oder Mitsuki.

Er drehte sich zu Ayumi um und lächelte.

„Danke, _o-hime-sama._"

Dann begann er sich aufzulösen. Und mit ihm alle anderen Hollows in dem Kreis um Ayumi.

Der Hollow, den der Junge/Hollow gerade aufgehalten hatte aber, den betraf es nicht.

Mit einem grässlichen Schrei, aus welchem Ayumi auch grosse Schmerzen heraushören konnte, stürzte er sich wieder auf die Schülerin.

Schnell blinzelten sie die Tränen weg, die sich in ihren Augen gesammelt hatten, da sie sich für die Hollows freute, die nun endlich Frieden gefunden hatten, ihr aber die Sicht erschwerten und stellte sich kampfbereit hin.

Sie hatte kein Fake-Zanpakutou mehr, also würde es wohl ein schwerer Kampf werden, schliesslich durfte sie _das_ Kidou nicht verwenden, sonst flöge ihre Tarnung auf, ihr Zanpakutou, Crescent Luna, dürfte sie nicht rufen, das würde Aufmerksamkeit seitens der Offiziere auf sie lenken, also müsste sie noch im Reikai bleiben und Hohou war auch nicht ihre Stärke, sie schaffte es kaum in der Luft zu stehen.

Der Hollow war beinahe bei ihr, zu Ayumis Glück war er zuvor von dem Jungen, die Blonde hatte entschieden, dass er kein Hollow mehr war, einige Meter von der Schülerin weg geschleudert worden, doch die Distanz war beinahe wieder aufgeholt.

Ayumi hatte ihre Tränen weggewischt und sah dem Hollow voller Überzeugung entgegen.

Sie wollte ihn nicht fällen. Das war nicht ihre Überzeugung.

Nein. Sie wollte ihn von seinen Schmerzen erlösen.

Sie konnte es nicht ertragen, all diese Schmerzensschreie zu hören.

Sie bereiteten ihr Schmerzen.

Kopfschmerzen. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Der Hollow griff an.

Ayumi wich aus. Rechts, Links, Links, ducken.

Sie sah langsam ein Muster in den Angriffen des Hollows.

Dennoch blieb sie dabei zuerst nur auszuweichen, auch wenn das ihrer Ausdauer viel abverlangte.

Ihre Hakama hing schwer runter, da der Hollow sie vom Sand in den See gedrängt hatte und machte ihr das Ausweichen noch schwerer.

Die Schülerin wagte einen kurzen Blick auf Renji.

Erleichterung durchflutete sie.

Sie sah es rosa glitzern.

Nun konnte sie sich ohne Sorgen dem Hollow vor sich widmen.

Jeglicher Zweifel war aus ihren Augen verschwunden.

Klaren Blickes sah sie zu dem Ungetüm vor sich auf.

Sie konnte ja mal ein bisschen schummeln.

Wahrscheinlich hatten die anderen Schüler und Renji gar nicht gemerkt, dass ihr Fake-Zanpakutou zersplittert war.

Das würde sie sich zu nutzen machen.

Sie liess den Hollow auf einen halben Meter Distanz an sich heran und wich Haarscharf einem Angriff von ihm aus, opferte dabei leider ein oder zwei Haare und wartete, dass der Hollow vor ihr sein Gewicht wieder umverlagern müsste, um den Schwung seiner Pranke auf die andere Seite wieder auszugleichen.

Er würde wohl nicht so dumm sein, es nicht zu machen, dann würde er nämlich das Gleichgewicht verlieren und umfallen.

Ayumis Warten wurde belohnt, einen Augenblick später zog der Hollow seine Pranke nah an seinen Körper, um für den nächsten Schlag ausholen zu können.

Während der weisse Riese den Arm wieder nach hinten zog, um Schwung zu holen, sprang Ayumi mit all ihrer Kraft hoch.

Fieberhaft versuchte sie sich an Uraharas Hohou-Referat zu erinnern, damit sie in der Luft Stand finden konnte.

Ihr Auftrieb vom Sprung hielt bis einen Meter über dem Kopf des Hollows.

Danach begann sie wieder zu sinken.

Mit Mühe und Not konnte sich die Blonde aber konzentrieren und fand Halt in der Luft.

Direkt vor der Maske ihres Gegners.

Der Schülerin blieb nicht viel Zeit sich über ihren Erfolg zu freuen, sie ging gleich weiter.

Innerhalb eines Augenblickes hatte sie ihr Kidou wieder geformt und zu Reishi umgeformt.

Mit grösserem, weiterem Reiryoku-Aufwand hatte es auch die Form des Katana von vorhin angenommen.

„_Inochi-sama, nehmt mich als Kern. Das wird ihn läutern."_, hörte sie in ihren Gedanken Crescento Lunas hilfreiche Stimme und befolgte gleich den Vorschlag.

Sie lockerte mit einem Handgriff Lunas Kette an ihrem linken Handgelenk und drückte es mit derselben Hand, an welcher es auch hing, an den Tsuka ihres Kidou-Reishi-Schwerts.

In einer fliessenden Bewegung durchtrennte Ayumi dem Giganten die Maske, den dahinter liegenden Kopf und überliess ihn seinem Schicksal, sich mit einem letzten Schrei aufzulösen.

Der Schrei wurde gegen Ende immer leiser und schien für die Blonde in einem Seufzen zu enden.

Traurig sah sie zu der Stelle, wo sich gerade der Hollow in Reishi auflöste.

Es war nicht anders gegangen.

Gerne würde sie sich jetzt einreden, dass er nun keinen Schmerz mehr zu haben brauchte, aber das wäre eine Lüge.

Eine Schamlose noch dazu.

Schnell wandte sich Ayumi von dem zwar verschwundenen, in ihren Gedanken aber dennoch präsenten Hollow, ab und widmete sich der Gruppe hinter ihr, jenseits des nur drei Meter breiten, grauen Sandufers, auf der saftigen grünen Wiese.

Renji und sein Taichou hatten ihrerseits alle Hollows, bis auf drei vernichtet.

Wahrscheinlich hatten sich mehr dazugesellt, angelockt durch den Kampf, denn Ayumi konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Taichou und Fukutaichou trotz Limit so lange haben würden.

Ausserdem schienen die beiden den dritten Hollow, der noch mit einer Distanz von etwa hundert Metern, aber mit einer rasenden Geschwindigkeit direkt auf die Gruppe der Schüler zu bewegte.

Sowohl Taichou als auch Fukutaichou waren zu weit entfernt, als dass sie sich sowohl mit ihrem Gegenüber wie auch mit dem neuen Hollow messen könnten.

In weniger als einer Sekunde hatte Ayumi schon eine Entscheidung getroffen und war, so schnell sie konnte, an der Seite der Gruppe.

Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung stand sie bereits einen Wimpernschlag später neben ihren nutzlosen Kameraden und kam so gerade noch vor dem Hollow, dessen Geschwindigkeit sie gröbstens unterschätzt hatte, bei der Gruppe an und wehrte mit ihrem Kidou/Reishi-Fake-Fake-Zanpakutou die Fänge des Hollows, der die Schüler wahrscheinlich mit einen Haps verschlingen wollte, ab.

Mit einigem Aufwand schaffte sie es, das Monstrum zurück zu schleudern, nur um zu sehen, wie es die Distanz zu seinem eigenen Vorteil für weiteren Anlauf nutzte.

Ayumi selbst nutze den Moment um durchzuatmen.

Sie spürte das Reiatsu des Hollows genau.

Er war schwächer, als der den sie zuvor besiegt hatte.

Das war auch gut so, denn sie spürte ebenfalls, dass ihr Fake-Fake-Zanpakutou bald zersplittern würde.

In einem Blitzentscheid rannte sie auf den Hollow zu, sprang hoch, spaltete, bevor der Hollow überhaupt realisiert hatte, dass sie ihm gefährlich näher gekommen war, seine Maske und schickte ihn somit auf seine Reise als Reishi-Partikel-Haufen.

Ihr Katana zersplitterte wie auch das zuvor und die Blonde liess sich langsam zu Boden sinken, in dem sie nur soviel Reiatsu unter ihren Füssen hielt, dass es ihren Fall genug bremste.

Anerkennend sahen die Schüler zu ihr.

Ayumi ignorierte sie, waren eh nur alles No-Name-Looser.

Da legte Renji ihr plötzlich einen Arm um die Schultern und brüllte ihr halb ins Ohr.

„Ayumi, du bist voll in Ordnung! Du willst Erstklässlerin sein? Ich meine, du hast da gerade mindestens zwei Hollows vor den Augen eines Taichous gefällt! Gute Leistung!"

Ach, ja. Da war noch was.

Taichou...Nicht gut.

Wollte sie nicht _eben nicht_ auffallen?

Der Blick der Blonden wanderte zum Taichou, der unbeeindruckt zu ihr zurück starrte, sich dann abrupt abwandte und die Gruppe der Schüler in einer Stimme, die der Temperatur des Weltalls, -270°C, Konkurrenz machte, zurechtwies.

Sowohl Erstklässler als auch Viertklässler sahen betreten zu Boden, wobei die Viertklässler ein bisschen röter waren.

Irgendwie klar.

„Ayumi!", hörte Angesprochene es von hinter sich.

Ruckartig drehte sie sich um und zog Renji gleich mit sich.

Mit einiger Mühe blieben sie auch aufrecht stehen.

Mitsuki-chan und Takeru-kun kamen auf sie zu gerannt.

Von der Brücke, über die Stege diverser Schiffe, vorbei am Bootshäuschen, hin zur Aufschütte, wie sich der Ort nannte, wo Ayumi und der Rest standen.

Erst jetzt erkannte Ayumi, wo sie sich befand.

„Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht!", rief Mitsuki ihrer Mama vorwurfsvoll im Lauf zu.

„Hm, sorry, sorry.", murmelte Ayumi halbherzig.

„Heey, Heey! Ayumi hat gerade ein paar Hollows gefällt für eure Freunde da drüben!", rief Renji gut gelaunt durch die Gegend.

Die beiden Gruppenmitglieder Ayumis kamen vor den Beiden, die zuvor noch Hollows bekämpft hatten, zum stehen und übergaben Ayumi ihr Essen.

Ihre heissgeliebten Chicken Nuggets, Eistee und ihre Pommes.

Mit glitzernden Augen bedankte sich Ayumi.

„Du sabberst.,", bemerkte Mitsuki kichernd und sah belustigt zu, wie ihre Mama drei Viertel ihres Menüs in weniger als zehn Minuten runter schlang und dabei grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

„Krieg ich nichts?", fragte Renji neben ihr gespielt beleidigt, woraufhin Ayumi ihm einfach ein paar Pommes in den Mund stopfte, damit er nicht mehr weiter reden konnte.

„Da haste sie, Renji.", lachte sie und mampfte dann einfach munter selbst weiter.

„Oi, wolltest du mich umbringen?", begann der Rothaarige, als er fertig gekaut hatte, gespielt wütend, „Was wenn ich erstickt wäre? Na warte du kleine..."

Quietschend flüchtete Ayumi in menschlicher Geschwindigkeit vor Renji, der ebenfalls nur menschliche Geschwindigkeit benutzte und sie durch das gesamte Areal der Aufschütte jagte, das nicht gerade klein war.

Ayumi erstickte halb an ihrem Kichern und daran, dass sie immer noch Pommes und Chicken Nuggets in ihren Mund stopfte, während Renji sie gefangen hatte und sie durch kitzelte.

„Ich geb auf! Ich geb ja schon auf!", flehte die Blonde kichernd, bevor sie noch ihren Eistee auf sich verteilte und gab dem Rothaarigen als Friedensangebot eines ihrer heissgeliebten Chicken Nuggets.

Damit gab sich auch der Fukutaichou zufrieden, liess von ihr ab und reichte ihr eine Hand um ihr aufzuhelfen.


	31. Chapter 29

Marina-chan: Als erstes Mal ein Riesen-Sorry. Ich hatte ja auf Facebook schon angekündigt, dass es erst am Sonntag raus käme, aber das Kapi wollte sich einfach nicht fertig schreiben lassen. Lest es und ihr seht warum.

Dafür geht es langsam aber sicher auf die Interessanten Teile zu :)

Note: Yurayura heisst so viel wie 'wavering' auf Englisch...Auf Deutsch finde ich keine schöne Übersetzung...flatternd/wankend oder soo...

*Brownies hinstell* :D Bestechung!

_Kapitel 29: Die Exkursion 4 – Der zweite Tag, a.k.a. Das grande Finale der ganzen Katastrophe_

Wiedereinmal sassen die Schüler der Shinoureijutsuin im diesseitigen Unterricht. Oder zumindest im Schulzimmer.

Diesmal sass Renji links von Ayumi, Mitsuki natürlich rechts. Takeru-kun sass nun neben Mitsuki.

Das half Ayumi sehr, denn man hatte sie in die Klasse 5b eingeteilt.

Das war eine der drei schlimmsten Ideen, auf welche sie kommen konnten.

Die anderen waren 5d und 5f.

In die 5d hatte man sie gestern gesteckt. Wenigstens konnten sie es nicht mehr darauf anlegen, sie noch in die 5f zu schicken.

Aber würde die Exkursion drei Tage dauern statt zwei, würde sich Ayumi garantiert, und darauf verwettete sie ihr neues Bleach Chara Book, in der 5f finden.

Und wenn sie vier Tage dauern würde, hätten die Autorinnen-san sicher einen Weg gefunden, sie auch noch in die 2e zu Melon-chan zu stecken.

Zumindest ein Lichtfleck gab es.

Das halbe Schulzimmer war voll von Shinou-Schülern, so dass für die eigentliche Klasse, von der gerade mal Klassenchefin Andrea da war, die sich neben Takeru-kun gesetzt hatte, damit sie nicht in die erste Reihe gesteckt wurde, nur noch die vorderen Sitze unbesetzt waren.

Wo in der nächsten halben Stunde die ganzen 18 Schüler der 5b platz finden mussten.

Pro Schulzimmer gab es immer 13 Pulte, wenn man das Lehrerpult natürlich ausliess, davon besetzten Ayumis Gruppe und Renji zwei. Vier weitere gingen für Renjis beide Gruppen drauf.

Das hiess sie hatten noch sieben.

Platz also noch für 14 Schüler.

Was wollten sie mit den anderen vier machen?

Vielleicht einfach raus stellen, so frei nach dem Motto, wer zu spät kommt, den straft das Leben.

Nein, so fies wollten sie nicht sein.

Oder doch?

Aber nur wenn die Streberinnen die Letzten waren, die hereinkamen.

Ayumi grinste und rieb sich die Hände.

Ja, genau so sollten sie es machen.

Sonst könnten sie ja irgendwie noch Platz schaffen.

Au jeden Fall gehörte der, der die Gruppen-Klassen-Zuteilung gemacht hatte verprügelt.

Sie waren zu dritt in der Klasse 5d, die normal 14 Schüler zählte, ohne Ayumi nur noch 13, und zu zehnt in einer 18-Nasen Klasse.

Tolle Planung.

Da hatte jemand Spitzennoten in Mathe.

Wieso wurde Autorinnen-san das Gefühl nicht los, dass es Oonabara war?

Die halbe Stunde verging und durch eine glückliche Fügung des Schicksals, konnte Ayumi beziehungsweise Takeru-kun für sie, da sie immer noch das tolle „Ich-sprech-doch-kein-Deutsch-Spiel" spielten, den Lehrer dazu überreden, dass die Streberchen der Klasse 5b, die aus unerfindlichen Gründen alle zusammen spät dran waren, hust, hust, Autorinnen-san, einfach nicht die Wichtigkeit dieses Austauschprojektes genug Ernst nahmen und es deshalb verdienten, die Stunde nicht besuchen zu dürfen.

Ayumi lachte sich ins Fäustchen und mit ihr auch Alices Gang.

So schnell die Blonde das auch mitbekommen hatte, erstarb ihr lachen wieder.

Das bemerkten auch Renji, Mitsuki und Takeru.

Doch sie konnten noch nicht gross etwas dagegen unternehmen, denn der Lehrer begann mit dem Unterricht.

Französisch. Beim Klassenlehrer der 5b. Herrn Nocco.

Nebenbei gab er auch Italienisch.

Nur fehlte in der Klasse jegliche Spur von welchen, die Italienisch statt Französisch gewählt hatten.

Tough Luck, Nocciola.

Und Autorinnen-san sind sich selbst nicht bewusst, wieso er nun Haselnuss heisst.

Das entstammt Ayumis kranken Hirnchen.

Nicht wundern.

Fünf Minuten später hatte sich Nocciola aber so in seinen Unterricht hineingesteigert, dass er kaum noch Notiz von den nicht Französisch sprechenden Schülern nahm.

Jedenfalls auch nicht von denen, die ignorierten, dass es eine ihrer Landessprachen und/oder dass sie die Sprache schon sage und schreibe sechs Jahre lernten.

Darin sah Renji eine Chance Ayumi aufzuheitern.

Vorsichtig stupste er sie in die Schulter, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

Welche er sogleich hatte und für welche er mit einem fetten Grinsen dankte.

Dann zeigte er auf Ayumis Handtasche, aus welcher ein Papierbündel ragte.

Fragend sah die Blonde zu Renji, nickte jedoch und zog das Bündel aus ihrer Handtasche.

Es lag direkt neben dem grünen Beutelchen von ihrem Urahara-Shouten-Shopper.

Selbst neugierig geworden zog Ayumi das Bündel heraus.

Es war das, welches Ohne Bällchen ihnen, ihr und Mitsuki, gegeben hatte, bevor sie sich vom Tor der Akademie zum Senkaimon aufgemacht hatten.

Mitsuki tat es ihrer Mama gleich und zog aus ihrer Tasche ihr eigenes Bündel heraus.

Zeitgleich legten sie ihre Bündel aus und staunten nicht schlecht, dass Snowballs ihnen eine Ausgabe der Seireitei Communication gegeben hatte.

Vielleicht wusste er, dass es den beiden langweilig werden würde...

Nee. Dafür würde er nicht die neueste Ausgabe der Seireitei Communication opfern, die war wahrscheinlich schon lange ausverkauft, da sie Gestern kurz vor Beginn der Exkursion im Druck war.

Dafür gab es nur eine Erklärung:

Mitsukis Artikel wurde abgedruckt und No Balls wollte sich nicht die Blösse geben, zuzugeben, dass er immer noch nicht wusste, welche nun Ginkawa und welche Kingawa war!

Ayumi grinste bei dem Gedanken.

Mitsuki hingegen quiekte leise auf.

Vorsichtig warf Ayumi zuerst einen Blick zu Nocciola, bevor sie sich wieder zu Mitsuki umwandte.

„Was ist denn?", flüsterte sie, denn plötzlich hatte auch Renji begonnen wieder zu grinsen.

Das wurde langsam gruselig...

„Da!", meinte Mitsuki und deutete auf die Zeitung vor ihr.

Ayumi lokalisierte auf ihrer Eigenen schnell was Mitsuki-chan gemeint hatte.

Darum Renjis Grinsen.

_Wenn der Kirschbaum in voller Blüte steht_

_Der Wind den Schnee des Vergangenen Jahres verweht_

_Traum und Wirklichkeit ineinander vergehen_

_So ist es um mich geschehen._

_Der alte Zyklus fand ein End'_

_Der Neue fängt an_

_Der Weg ist alles was man kennt_

_Doch der Weg führt bergan._

_Ein Lied beruhigt, das andere verwirrt,_

_Eines schloss den Zyklus_

_Neuer Anfang nach dem Schluss_

_Die Sängerin darin verirrt_

_Stets ein Lächeln, nie eine Trän'_

_Wenn sie das Chaos im Innern säh'n_

_Eine Blume im Wind_

_Stiller Teich in welchem Wellen sind_

_Yurayura_

_Gefühle dem Menschenkind_

_zugleich Freud und Leide sind._

War ja mal wieder klar.

Ayumi musste nicht einmal auf die Artikel Unterschrift sehen, um zu wissen, wer das geschrieben hatte.

Sie hätte sich denken können, dass der Artikel genommen wird.

Ein anderer Artikel nahm ihre Aufmerksamkeit hingegen ein.

_**Die Kraft der Musik**_

_Ein Erlebnis. Etwas, was jeden Tag jedem Menschen passiert. _

_Etwas simples. Und trotzdem verspürt man eine emotionale Regung._

_Freude, Trauer, Liebe, Einsamkeit. - Diese Emotionen wollen und müssen verarbeitet werden._

_Und wie ginge es leichter als mit einem Lied, welches das Herz bewegt?_

_Egal, ob man singen kann oder nicht. Egal, ob man Töne trifft oder nicht._

_Hauptsache man hat Spass und Freude am Singen._

_Das Herz öffnet sich und alles Geschehene im Leben wird freigesetzt._

_Ein Lied zu hören und es von seinen Lippen in die Welt hinaus zu schicken ist eine grossartige Sache._

_Musik verbindet Emotionen mit Erlebnissen._

_Wenn man traurig ist, muntert Musik einen wieder auf._

_Wenn jemand singt und es mein Herz berührt, dann denke ich an bestimmte Dinge._

_Meine Mama zum Beispiel. Sie liebt das Singen und immer wenn sie singt, dann wird mir ganz warm und wohlig ums Herz. Ich wünsche keiner Person, Musik nicht verstehen zu können._

_Ohne Musik wäre ich nicht das, was ich jetzt bin._

_-Mitsuki Ginkawa-_

Ihr Töchterchen hatte „Mama" geschrieben.

Beinahe hätte Ayumi vor Freude laut aufgequietscht.

Das musste sie sich einrahmen. Der erste gedruckte Artikel ihrer Tochter.

Sie wollte ihn gerade nochmals lesen, da hatte Nocciola ihre Zeitung gerade vor ihrer Nase weggenommen.

„Je comprend très bien que vous ne comprenez rien, mais c'est pas bien que vous n'essayiez pas de comprendre ce que je dire."(1)

Ayumi platzte eine Sicherung.

Sie schnappte sich ihre _Seireitei Communication _zurück, natürlich darauf bedacht sie weder zu zerknittern noch zu zerreissen, und zischte: „Je vous comprends très bien, mais je dèteste cette langue et je ne suis pas de tout d'accord qu'il faut que je sois là. Et cette hebdomadaire est là parce que ma copine ici a écrit une des articles."(2)

Dann nahm sich die Blonde ihre Handtasche und verliess das Zimmer.

Natürlich hörte sie das erstaunte Getuschel der Klassen und Renjis Lachen, als er ebenfalls aufstand und gefolgt von Mitsuki nach draussen ging.

Den Rest ihrer „Freistunde" verbrachten die drei im Lichthof.

Eine halbe Stunde später kamen endlich die ersten von der Klasse 5b aus dem Zimmer.

Den Dreien war schon fast langweilig geworden.

Aber auch nur fast.

Irgendwann hatte Ayumi die anderen beiden in den ersten Stock gescheucht, an einen der Pcs und sich eingeloggt.

Ihr Passwort ging noch wunderbar.

Wäre zu komisch, wenn das jemand mitbekommen hätte...

Aber Facebook und Youtube halfen Wunder gegen Langeweile.

Auf die Franz-Stunde folgte eine Spanisch-Stunde.

Die auch wieder mit der Zeitung interessant gehalten wurde.

Die Proba-Frau, wie Alices Gang sie wieder kichernd im Flüsterton nannte, scherte sich nicht um die „ungebildeten", japanischen Austauschschüler.

Kam denen nur recht.

Von ihnen aus dürfte sie auch gerne Hollow-Futter werden.

Dann mussten sie in eine Mathe-Stunde bei dem Lehrer der die Relativitätstheorie so wunderbar erklären konnte...

Er hatte doch prompt wieder den Spruch gesagt und auf Ayumi gezeigt.

„Ich sehe einen Fremdkörper in dieser Klasse."

Das würde Ayumi ihm gleich geben...

War es strafbar, wenn man als Toter Lehrer umbrachte?

Würde sie alle von der Stunde Differential-Rechnung retten.

Bah, das hatten Ayumi und Mitsuki noch nie gemocht.

Obwohl sie es mal einander via Facebook zu erklären versuchten.

Zu ihren Glück sassen die vier, Renji, Takeru, Mitsuki und Ayumi, aber nebeneinander in der hintersten und am höchsten gelegenen Viererbank.

Das Klassenzimmer war nämlich, so wie alle Physik und Chemie-Zimmer, ähnlich einem Hörsaal gebaut. Es ging treppenartig in vier Stufen nach oben und jede Stufe hatte eine Viererbank und eine Dreierbank, getrennt durch einen Durchgang.

Dabei wurde wie immer praktischerweise ignoriert, dass die Shinou-Schüler und Renji alle in die Dreierbänke passen würden.

Die 5b aber nicht alle in die Vierer.

Herr „Ich bezeichne Ayumi als Fremdkörper und lebe wenn sie es durchzieht nicht mehr lange" liess sich aber nicht überzeugen, die Streberinnen, die heute einfach ihr Zeit-Budget nicht im Griff hatten, raus zu stellen.

Die durften sich von draussen, bei den Pcs, die Stühle holen und in die vor-erste Reihe setzen.

Das hiess, sie sassen vor der ersten Stufe mit den Bänken.

Wieso nicht gleich am Lehrerpult?

Das blieb leider ein Wunschtraum. Für Ayumi und die Gang.

Dennoch liessen die Plätze der Vier zu, dass sowohl Zeitung, als auch Handy ihren Weg auf das Pult hinter das Etui fanden.

Alles in allem konnte man die Lektion also überleben.

Die letzte Lektion des Morgens, Chemie, hob Ayumis Stimmung nach dem vorübergehenden Mathe-Tief dafür wieder an.

Sie vergass all ihre Mordgedanken gegen einem bestimmten Lehrer wieder.

Wieder sassen sie in der hintersten Viererbank, nur diesmal einen Stock weiter oben.

Was die Laune der beiden Blonden aber so erheitert hatte, war dass sie die Ionenbindung durchnahmen.

Mit ganz vielen Metall-Ionen.

Wie Eisen.

Natürlich wurden alle Shinoureijutsuin-Studenten hellhörig und unruhig dazu, was die Lehrerin nicht verstand.

War ja nur Eisen, oder?

Logischerweise hatten alle Shinigami in spe und Renji „Aizen" verstanden und wollten wissen, was es auf sich hatte.

„Sie sagte Eisen.", erklärte Ayumi lachend, als sie und Mitsuki sich genug darüber amüsiert hatten, „Das ist der Name eines Metalls."

Sogar Renji blickte recht erstaunt drein, als die Blonde es erklärt hatte.

Dafür war nun Ruhe eingekehrt und Mitsuki und sie konnten wieder ungestört miteinander quatschen, während die anderen den Schock verdauten und die Klasse 5b ihre Ayumi-chan absolut unterfordernden Aufgaben löste.

Was erwartete man auch, sie hatte dieses Fach als Schwerpunktfach gewählt. Mit Bio.

Aber Bio konnte man rauchen.

Was zum Teil am Lehrer, seines Zeichens Kettenraucher, lag.

Durch reinen Zufall fiel Ayumis Blick auf den rechten oberen Rand der Zeitung vor ihr.

Sie war nach wie vor auf der Seite wo Mitsuki-chans Artikel stand.

Ihrer Leider auch, wie man an der Artikel Unterschrift ihres Gedichtes lesen konnte.

Das hatte Mitsuki vorhin auch gesehen. Schliesslich hatte ihre Mama ihr ihre Namens-Kanji eingebläut.

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit hatte etwas anderes erregt.

Das Datum.

Es war der 15. Juni.

In zwei Tagen würde die Geschichte, Bleach, erst richtig ins Rollen kommen.

Versunken in ihren Gedanken schreckte sie auf, als plötzlich die Lehrerin sie nach vorne bat, um an die Tafel zu kommen.

Na, toll.

Da hatten die anderen ja ziemlich Glück, dass nicht sie nach vorne mussten.

Die hätten sich ziemlich blamiert.

Wie kam die Lehrerin überhaupt darauf, sie nach vorne zu bitten?

Sie störte den Unterricht doch gar nicht mit ihren Gesprächen!

Sie starrte nur vor allem auf ihre Zeitung.

Ihre stylische Zeitung.

Ergeben stand die Blonde auf und ging an die Tafel.

Sie schmunzelte, als sie die gegebenen Stoffe sah, schrieb aber brav die Gleichungen auf.

Sie erfüllte sogar mehr als sie musste.

Soffgleichung, Ladungen, Oxidationszahlen und auch noch gleich die Nomenklatur.

Also wenn sie schon was zeigen musste, konnte sie auch gleich angeben.

Selbstsicher las sie auf Englisch vor was sie geschrieben hatte: „Eisen(III)chlorid, aquatisiert reagiert mit Aluminiumbromid ebenfalls aquatisiert, zu Eisen(III)bromid und Aluminiumchlorid, beides immer noch aquatisiert. Aluminium ist 3+ geladen Eisen genauso und haben beide die Oxidationszahl +III, darum sind es auch jeweils drei Bromid-Minus-Anionen und drei Chlorid-Minus-Anionen mit der Oxidationszahl -I."

Ein bisschen baff sah die Lehrerin zu ihr und holte Mitsuki als nächstes an die Tafel.

Auch sie löste ihre Aufgabe fehlerfrei, vielleicht ein wenig weniger ausführlich wie Ayumi aber fehlerfrei.

Dann wählte die Frau auch schon die nächste Schülerin aus.

Wieder war Ayumi ihr Opfer.

Irgendwie mochte sie Ayumi wohl nicht oder es kam ihr jedenfalls so vor.

„Zeichnen sie mir bitte ein Sulfat-Ion auf."

Wieder tat Takeru-kun sein bestes zu übersetzen.

Dabei war er sich selbst nicht sicher, was ein Sulfat-Ion sein sollte.

Ayumi verzog dabei nur genervt das Gesicht.

Offensichtlich, die Klasse 5b machte einen ratlosen Eindruck, hatte die werte Frau Lehrerin noch nicht die -at Moleküle behandelt.

Erneut stand Ayumi an der Tafel.

Mit lauter Stimme erklärte sie, während sie schrieb: „Nach der Nomenklatur, der Namensgebung in der Chemie, sind Moleküle mit der Endung -at Sauerstoffhaltig. Dabei sind sie Sauerstoffreicher als die mit der Endung -it. Sulfat lässt sich ableiten von der Schwefelsäure, H2SO4, wenn sie die beiden H's als H+ abgibt. Dadurch wird es zu SO4-..."

Lustlos zeichnete Ayumi die Lewisformel des Moleküls auf die Tafel.

Ihr Blick ging eher Richtung Türe, oder darüber, denn dort hing die Uhr.

Noch ein paar Minuten dann würde es läuten.

Die Lewisformel wurde zwar durch ihre Unachtsamkeit ein wenig schräg aber stimmte, was die Lehrerin Zähneknirschend zur Kenntnis nahm und sie an ihren Platz zurück liess.

Seelenruhig machte Ayumi sich zurück an ihren Platz und packte ihre Sachen, unter dem bösen Blick der Frau vorne am Lehrerpult, ebenso ruhig zusammen.

Die Blonde warf einen Blick auf die Armbanduhr und entschied sich dann aufzustehen.

Genau da läutete es.

Der lieben Frau Lehrerin blieb die schnippische Bemerkung an Ayumi im Hals stecken.

Da hatte sie einfach mal Pech gehabt.

Erhobenen Hauptes schritt Ayumi selbstsicher, als ob sie die Königin des Diesseits wäre, an den Reihen und der Lehrerin vorbei aus dem Zimmer.

Das würde hoffentlich das letzte Mal sein, dass sie ein Schulzimmer dieser Schule von innen sehen musste, wenn Unterricht war.

Gefolgt von Mitsuki-chan fast gleichauf mit ihr, Renji ein bisschen versetzt hinter ihr und Takeru-kun neben Renji, gingen sie schnell die Treppen herunter.

Der Lichthof füllte sich schnell mit Schülern.

Dabei verdrängten die wartenden Austausch-Schüler die hiesigen, die eher eingeschüchtert schnell das Weite suchten, da sie die ganzen japanischen Gespräche nicht verstanden oder einfach Hunger hatten. Schliesslich musste die Frage, wo sie denn zu Mittag essen, nicht im Lichthof diskutiert werden. Draussen schien die Sonne. Da konnten sie auch gleich nach draussen gehen.

Ohne Bällchen hatte schon wieder angefangen auf die Schüler einzureden, was Ayumi nur mit halbem Ohr verfolgte und die Schüler von Ayumis alter Schule nicht mehr so schnell flüchten liess.

Irgendwann, wahrscheinlich hatte Bällchen nur wenige Minuten geredet, angesichts der Tatsache, dass noch so viele Schüler da waren und die Uhr hinter Snowballs erst 11.30 Uhr anzeigte, war er fertig mit seinem Vortrag.

In den vergangenen fünf Minuten hatte die Blonde jedoch nur aufgeschnappt, dass sie um 10 Uhr abends wieder am Bahnhof sein sollten. Und das auch nur weil Takeru-kuns Lehrerin, sie hatte eine recht angenehme Stimme, das gesagt hatte.

Der Rest des Tages war Freizeit.

Langsam stand die Blonde auf und reckte sich mal.

Mann, so gut hatte sie sich in der Schule noch nie gefühlt.

So ausgeschlafen...

In der Nähe hörte sie das fröhliche Gelächter ihrer alten Freunde, die über Belanglosigkeiten redeten.

Es versetzte ihr einen Stich ins Herz.

Sie wollte zwar, dass es für sie ein glatter Bruch war, doch dass sie nach einem Monat schon nicht mehr an sie dachten, war schon traurig.

Der Schmerz, der sich in ihrem Herzen einnistete, liess sich einfach nicht vertreiben, obwohl ihr Verstand verzweifelt versuchte, ihrem Herzen klar zu machen, dass es gut so wäre.

Plötzlich stupste sie jemand in den Arm.

Fragend blickte sie sich um.

Das stand Takeru-kun und hielt ihr einen dampfenden Becher Kaffee aus dem Automaten gleich um die Ecke hin.

„Choco-Caffé. Ich dachte das heitert dich auf.", meinte er lächelnd und übergab Ayumi den Becher.

Vorsichtig nahm Ayumi einen Schluck davon.

„Woher wusstest du, dass ich immer den nehme?", fragte sie erstaunt, denn er hatte genau ihre Lieblingssorte aus dem Automaten gezogen.

„Ich bin nicht blind. Immer wenn wir an dem Automaten waren, hast du den genommen.", erklärte der Türkishaarige.

Also irgendwie war das wieder süss.

Das glich wieder aus, dass er sich mit den Jungs ihrer alten Klasse verstanden hatte.

In einem Zug leerte Ayumi den Becher und schmiss ihn gleich in den Abfalleimer hinter ihr.

Dann wandte sie sich wieder an Takeru-kun und schenkte ihm das strahlendste Lächeln, dass sie seit sie gestorben war, gelächelt hatte.

„Vielen Dank, Takeru-kun. Das war wirklich lieb von dir."

Die nächsten Sekunden waren für Ayumi nur noch verschwommene Erinnerungen, doch Mitsuki, die immer noch am Tisch sass, sah es genau.

Mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck hob Takeru-kun eine Hand, legte sie an Ayumis Kinn, zog sie schnell, bevor sie überhaupt realisieren konnte, was los war, zu sich hin und küsste sie.

Ayumi hatte ihre Augen weit aufgerissen, schien aber überhaupt nicht zu realisieren, was da gerade geschah.

Plötzlich zuckte sie zusammen.

Sie hatte einen Stich in ihrem Kopf gespürt, kurz aber heftig.

So kurz, dass es nicht ernsthaft nach schmerzte, aber sie doch wieder zu ihren Sinnen brachte und realisieren liess was gerade geschah.

Laut schallte der Knall durch die Schule, als Ayumi Takeru von sich stiess und ihm dann eine Ohrfeige knallte.

Sofort sahen alle zu den zwei Involvierten im Lichthof und bekamen mit, wie Ayumi geräuschvoll einatmete, um den noch vom Schlag fassungslos zur Seite sehenden Takeru anzuschreien.

„Säg mole spennsch du?!"(3)

In ihrer Verwirrung, ihrer Wut und dem Schmerz, der wieder anfing, durch ihre Gedanken zu zucken, schrie Ayumi nicht in Japanisch. Auch nicht Englisch. Nein, nicht einmal Hochdeutsch.

Sie schrie in der Sprache, die ihr seit ihrer Kindheit am nächsten war.

Sie schrie Schweizerdeutsch.

Ebenso gross war das erstaunen, dass die Lehrer, die sie unterrichtet hatten in den vergangenen beiden Tagen, die Schüler, die mit ihnen zu tun hatten und vor allem ihre Freunde an den Tag legten.

„Hesch verdammt nomole de Verstand verlore? Ech meine, wieso zum Tüüfel kössisch mech eifach? Ech han der gseit, wo du mer dini Liebi gstande hesch, dass ech nüt vo der wett. Was get der ächt s rächt, mer eifach so ein koss ufzdränge?"(4)

Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen.

Das war ihr erster Kuss!

Sie wollte nicht einfach so Küsse vergeben. Sie wollte lieben.

Sie wollte ihren ersten Kuss an jemanden vergeben, den sie liebte. Auch wenn das ewig gehen könnte mit ihrem nur hassfähigen Herzen.

Mitsuki hielt sich den Kopf.

Ihre Gabe, die des Gedankenlesens, hatte sich wieder einmal angeschaltet und liess sie alle empörten Gedanken wie Schreie hören.

Ihr Kopf drohte zu zerspringen, doch die Rufe und Schreie wollten nicht aufhören.

Die Lautstärke und die mit den Gedanken verbundene Trauer, bei anderen der Hass und bei wieder anderen die Verzweiflung, trommelten gegen ihre Schläfen und schienen ihren Kopf sprengen zu wollen.

Abrupt drehte sich Ayumi um und ging forschen Schrittes vom getroffenen Takeru-kun Richtung der Tür weg.

Er konnte nicht verstehen, was gerade geschehen war.

Sein Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren.

Ayumi hatte gerade perfektes Schweizerdeutsch gesprochen. Wieso hatte sie dann so getan, als ob sie es nicht könnte?

Wieso hatte er das getan? Er hatte sie damit sicher verletzt.

Wie gross war der Schaden, den er angerichtet hatte?

Ayumis Schritte wurden immer zitteriger. Die Wellen des Schmerzes liefen nun in ihren Gedanken ineinander über und machten es schwer überhaupt einen Schritt zu tun.

Der Schmerz wurde plötzlich unsagbar viel grösser und liess sie ihr Gleichgewicht verlieren.

Sie war kaum aus dem Lichthof hinaus, unter die Überdachung durch den ersten Stock, getreten, da wurde der Schmerz untragbar.

Ihre Knie knickten ein und nur Renji, der sie auffing, rettete sie davor Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden zu machen.

Ein schriller Schrei hallte durch die Schule, doch es war ein Doppelter.

Sowohl Ayumi als auch Mitsuki schrien vor Schmerzen auf und hielten sich ihre Köpfe.

Dann geschah alles auf einmal.

Sämtliche Glasscheiben, Fenster wie Türen, barsten und Staub wirbelte auf, als das Holz der Holzkästen im Erdgeschoss zersplitterte und Steinbrocken aus Boden, Wänden und Säulen herumgewirbelt wurden.

Plötzlich standen etliche Hollows in der Schule und begannen willkürlich die Shinigami, die die es bald werden würden und die unschuldigen Menschen anzugreifen.

Von vielen Shinigami Schülern hörte man den Ruf: „Ikite, Shin!", durch die Schule hallen, als sie ihre Gigai mit Hilfe der Gikongan verliessen und die falschen Zanpakutou freisetzten.

Ayumi und Mitsuki wurden von Renji in die Mitte der verteidigenden Schüler, Lehrer und Kuchiki-taichou gelegt, wo sie sich weiter unter Schmerzen wanden.

Jetzt, da die Hollows hier waren, schienen die Beiden noch mehr Schmerzen zu haben.

Auf einmal hörte Ayumi vollkommen auf sich zu bewegen.

Erschrocken wollte Renji nachprüfen, ob sie noch lebte, da öffnete sie ihre Augen.

Sie waren leer.

Die Hollows sahen auf und stoppten für einen Moment die Angriffe auf die Schüler, vernachlässigten ihre Verteidigung aber nicht.

Langsam stand Ayumi auf. Es war, als ob ihre Seele fehlte.

Konnte ihr Gigai ohne Seele laufen?

Was für eine Fehlkonstruktion war das denn?

Die Blonde lief geradewegs auf die Hollows zu. Sie durchquerte die Kampflinie ohne den geringsten Kratzer zu erhalten.

Weder Hollow, noch Shinigami, griff sie an.

Sie lief durch das Chaos, das im Schulhaus ausgebrochen war, einfach zur Tür hinaus und die Hollows folgten ihr.

Einige jedoch brachen durch die Reihen der Shinigami und schnappten sich die noch immer unter Schmerzen leidende Mitsuki, nur um dann auch Mitsukis Mama nach draussen in den Innenhof zu folgen.

Geschockt folgten alle die noch ein Zanpakutou ihr eigen nennen konnten, da die meisten der Fakes schon zersplittert waren.

Draussen stand Ayumi umzingelt von Hollows.

Mitsuki hatten sie neben sie gelegt.

Bedächtig, noch immer ohne Anzeichen einer Seele, setzte sich Ayumi im Seiza neben ihre Tochter.

Ihre Augen schienen das Licht zu verschlucken. Kein Licht wurde darin gespiegelt und man konnte keine Pupille ausmachen. Als ob sie sich von der Welt abgewandt hätte.

Man sah nur das nun trübe Saphirblau.

Die Hollows traten näher an die Beiden heran.

Alarmiert schritten die Shinigami ein und begannen, von aussen natürlich, damit die Hollows zu fällen, um zu den beiden Mädchen zu gelangen.

Ayumi sass nur wie eine Puppe da.

Leblos. Ohne Emotion.

Ohne Reaktion.

Obwohl die Hollows ihr so nah waren.

Dann ohne Vorwarnung regte sie sich wieder.

Langsam stand sie auf, füllte ihre Lungen mit Luft und begann Laute zu formen.

Verzweifelte Laute, die sich zu einem Lied zusammenfügten.

_yureta genjitsukan nakushita mama de (Seit ich meinen erschütterten Sinn für die Wirklichkeit verloren habe)_

_gareki no you ni tsumi kasanaru kono kanshou wa doko e yuku? (Häufen sich meine Emotionen wie Schutt auf. Wo soll ich damit nur hin?)_

_tsubueta kibou kakae akai ame wo harai hashitta muchuu ni (Ich halte an meiner zerstörten Hoffung fest, laufe so schnell ich kann und zerschneide dabei gedankenlos den scharlachroten Regen)_

_kuzureta kanjou no hate ni nani wo miru? nani ga aru? mada shiranai (Am Ende meiner eingestürzten Gefühle, was werde ich sehen? Was wird da sein? Noch weiss ich es nicht.)_

_hakanai subete no mirai wa tada muon ni me no mae ni hirogari tsuzuketa (Ohne ein Geräusch werden unsere flüchtigen Zukunftvision sich einfach vor uns ausbreiten)_

_kieta hikari to kage saigo no kotoba (Verschwundenes Licht und Schatten, die letzten Worte)_

_nozonda no wa tada ashita dake kono genjitsu wa doko ni aru? (Alles was ich mir wünschte war ein Morgen. Wo ist die Realität?)_

_tsubueta ima wo mitsume akai ame no naka wo hashitta mayowazu (Ich starre unser verheerendes Heute an und renne ohne zu zögern in den scharlachroten Regen hinaus)_

_kuzureru fuukei wo koete nani wo shiru? nani wo kiku? mou mienai (Renne durch die bröckelnde Landschaft, was werde ich daraus lernen? Was werde ich hören? Ich sehe nichts mehr.)_

_hakanai hitotsu no mirai wo tada mugon ni me no mae de erabi tsuzukeyou (Ohne ein einzelnes gehauchtes Wort müssen wir einfach eine der flüchtigen Zunkunftsvisionen wählen)_

Die Hollows spielten verrückt. Wie wild schlugen sie um sich und verwundeten einige der Schüler.

Je näher sie den beiden Mädchen kamen. Umso erbitterter wurde der Kampf.

Es war, als ob die Hollows ihre Beute verteidigten.

Vielleicht sogar beschützten.

Takeru kämpfte wie ein Löwe, er wollte wieder gut machen, was er in einem Moment, in dem er unbedacht seinen Gefühlen nachgegeben hatte, verbockt hatte.

Doch gegen ihn schienen die Hollows noch mehr etwas zu haben, als gegen alle anderen, die zu den Mädchen gelangen wollten.

Sie kämpften zu mehreren gegen den Türkishaarigen und wollten ihn nicht näher lassen.

Im Gegensatz dazu hatte Renji fast keine Probleme, den beiden Blonden näher zu rücken.

Die Hollows vor ihm waren nicht sonderlich wiederstandsleistend.

Klar hielten sie ihn auf, doch nicht so erbittert wie andere Hollows neben denen, die ihn angriffen.

Vielleicht hatte er einfach Glück?

Ayumis Lied endete in einem Schrei, als Renji endlich zu ihr durchbrach.

Die Schmerzen schienen sie wieder eingeholt zu haben und auch die Hollows spielten nun noch verrückter als zuvor.

Ein gezielter Handkantenschlag von Renji erlöste das Mädchen, dass nun bewusstlos in seinen Armen zusammensank.

Die Hollows beruhigten sich wieder, jedenfalls soweit man das für angreifenden Hollows sagen konnte.

„Was war denn das?", fragte Renji seinen Taichou, der nun an ihn herantrat, da sie die Hollows vollends liquidiert hatten.

Der Schwarzhaarige zuckte bloss mit den Schultern und widmete sich dem Bericht über die Verletzten durch die beiden Lehrer.

Als Ayumi wieder aufwachte, sah sie als erstes Mitsukis besorgte Blick.

Ihre Tochter hatte sich über sie gebeugt und musterte sie besorgt.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie dämmrig.

„Du wurdest ohnmächtig, nachdem du Takeru-kun dafür angeschrien hast, dass er dich geküsst hat."

Automatisch wanderte Ayumis Hand an ihre Lippen.

„Danke. Daran wollte ich mich unbedingt erinnern.", meinte Mitsukis Mama sarkastisch, während sie sich schwerfällig aufsetzte.

Ihre Muskeln schmerzten, als ob sie einen Marathon gelaufen wäre.

Ayumi erinnerte sich klar an die Schmerzen, die sie gehabt hatte.

Tausend Stiche, und es wollte einfach nicht aufhören.

Eine Leere die ständig neue Schmerzen anzog.

Sie hatte Linderung gesucht und war dabei hinausgegangen.

Es waren weisse Dinger da gewesen.

Erschrocken erkannte Ayumi, dass diese weissen Dinger wohl Hollows gewesen sein mussten.

Danach...

Sie hatte gesungen, ein verzweifelter Versuch die Schmerzen zu beenden.

Und dann war Renji plötzlich da und es wurde schwarz.

Damit hatten auch die Schmerzen begonnen zu verblassen. Stich für Stich.

Vorsichtig fasste Ayumi sich an die Stirn.

Nein, ihr Kopf schmerzte nicht mehr.

Kein bisschen.

Als nächstes sah Ayumi sich um.

Sie sass gegen den Torbogen am Bahnhof gelehnt.

Man hatte sie wohl hierher getragen.

Versichernd lächelte die Blonde ihre Tochter an, die sich noch besorgt zu ihr vorgebeugt hatte.

„Mir geht's gut keine Sorge...", versicherte sie ihr, doch ihre Mimik sagte bereits einen Moment später wieder das absolute Gegenteil aus.

Sie hatte ihr bekannte Stimmen gehört.

Zögerlich drehte sie sich um.

„Ech glaub ächt ned, dass sie euis de Urlaub bewilligt hend."(5), meinte Alice fröhlich zu Victoria und Melon-chan.

Ayumis Herz zog sich zusammen.

„Ech hätt druf gwettet, dass mer de UoB bruche müend..."(6), sagte Victoria lächelnd.

„Jo, klar. Ech ond UoB...Also los, gömmer ändlech id Schötti. Mer hend no vell vor."(7), proklamierte Melon-chan ebenfalls fröhlich und trieb die beiden Älteren dazu an loszugehen.

Mitsuki folgte dem traurigen Blick ihrer Mama und stand spontan auf.

„Ich weiss etwas, was dich aufheitern wird."

Schnell hatte sie ihre Mama an der Hand hochgezogen.

Zu Ayumis erstaunen konnte sie auch ohne Schwindelanfall stehen.

„Holet mer äs Glace?"(8), wehte Melons Stimme wieder herüber.

Das was alles was Ayumi ertragen konnte.

Sie riss sich von ihrer Tochter los und rannte los.

Wohin war ihr egal, nur fort von der Aufschütte.

Tränen verschleierten ihre Sicht, als sich ihre Trauer, die sie versucht hatte zu unterdrücken, ihren Weg an die Oberfläche bahnte.

Ayumi bemerkte gar nicht, wie die Schritte, die sie machte, zu Shunpo wurden und auch nicht, dass ihre Füsse sie direkt zu dem kleinen Schlösschen, das am Hügel über ihrer Heimat thronte, trugen, bis sie dort angekommen war.

Zusammengekauert setzte sie sich auf eine der Zinnen der Terrasse und weinte einfach ihre Trauer frei heraus.

All ihre Verwirrung, der Schock, die Wut, die Trauer, all das was sie vor Mitsuki nicht zeigen wollte, weil sie doch stark sein wollte für ihre Tochter.

Diese stand nun verwirrt am Bahnhof.

Sollte sie ihrer Mama folgen?

Sie konnte nichts aus dem Gesichtsausdruck machen, den sie zuletzt bei ihrer Mama gesehen hatte...

Was wenn sie einfach nur wütend war und sich abreagieren wollte?

Mit einem Blitzentscheid, drehte sich die Blonde um und lief Richtung Aufschütte, denn sie wollte herausfinden was die Freunde ihrer Mama, und das waren sie offensichtlich, sie kannte sie schon von Bildern, machen wollten.

Sie schienen nicht sehr betrübt darüber, dass Ayumi von ihnen gegangen war.

Was für Rabenfreunde...

Dafür würde sie sie für ihre Mama zumindest ausspionieren.

Takeru-kun winkte sie mit sich, damit sie keinen Ärger bekam, dass sie sich unerlaubt von der Gruppe entfernt hatte.

„Was für ein Problemkind.", murmelte der Taichou abschätzig und entschuldigte sich bei den Lehrern, da er das Gespräch, das sie gerade geführt hatten, auf ein anderes Mal vertagen musste, da es seine Pflicht war, die Schüler zu beschützen.

Was wollte diese Erstklässlerin auch alleine ausrichten?

Ausserdem hatten die Lehrer ihre Schüler nicht besser im Griff? Sie sollten ihnen doch gesagt haben, dass sie unter allen Umständen in Gruppen unterwegs sein sollten.

Genervt shupo-te er ihr nach, wobei er anfangs noch ein rechtes Problem hatte sie zu finden.

Konnte jemand ein so kleines Reiatsu haben, dass ein Taichou es nicht spüren konnte, und an der Akademie angenommen werden?

Nicht einmal ihr Reiraku konnte er suchen, da erstens mal zu viele Schüler in der Stadt waren und andererseits, weil er ihr Reiatsu, wenn er genau überlegte, noch nie richtig wahrgenommen hatte.

Es würde ihn aber nicht erstaunen, wenn ihr Reiraku statt rot auch blau wäre.

Wie konnte der Soutaichou überhaupt erlauben, dass sie mit dieser Uniform herumlief?

Wieso wechselte ihre Uniform überhaupt ihre Form?

Nach geraumer Zeit fand er sie schliesslich.

Auch sie benutzte Shunpo und das in einem recht akzeptablen Tempo.

Es wäre sogar für ein Mitglied der Gotei 13 akzeptabel.

Für einen Taichou aber war sie leicht einzuholen.

Noch mehr wenn man, auch wenn er es nicht gerne zugab, von Yoruichi Shihoin unterrichtet wurde.

Bei einem kleinen weissen Schlösschen holte er sie schliesslich ein.

Sollte er ihr die Standpauke sofort halten oder warten, bis sie von einem Hollow angegriffen wurde und sie dann nur knapp retten?

Das wäre ihr wenigstens eine Lehre.

Also entschied er sich für die zweite Variante.

Im Schatten des angrenzenden Waldes wartete er einfach ab.

Sich in Geduld zu üben war die leichteste Übung für ihn.

Schliesslich war er ein Adliger.

Ayumis Tränen wollten einfach nicht versiegen.

Sie seufzte.

Ihr lief wieder ein Lied nach, das ihre Situation so gut beschrieb...

_Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen gehen sie verlassen dich  
>Du stehst hier oben bis die Nacht anbricht<br>und du merkst in dir erwacht  
>langsam die Erinnerung<em>

_Du hüllst dich in Gedanken ein  
>willst in deiner Traumwelt sein<br>lässt nichts mehr an dich ran  
>und du machst die Augen zu<br>wirst langsam unsichtbar_

_Und du fliegst  
>immer höher immer weiter<br>wenn du willst  
>bis ans Ende dieser Welt<br>deine Reise führt zu dem Versteck  
>dass nur du alleine kennst<br>weit, weit weg..._

_Vor aller Welt schliesst du die Tür  
>niemand kommt herein<br>sich auszublenden kann so einfach sein  
>und du fühlst in dir regiert<br>nur die Erinnerung_

_Es ist so einfach wie im Flug  
>alles schwerelos und leicht<br>den geheimen Ort hast du bald erreicht  
>und du merkst<br>du wirst langsam unsichtbar _

_Und du fliegst  
>immer höher immer weiter<br>wenn du willst  
>bis ans Ende dieser Welt<br>deine Reise führt zu dem Versteck  
>dass nur du alleine kennst<br>weit, weit weg..._

_Und du fliegst  
>immer höher immer weiter<br>wenn du willst  
>bis ans Ende dieser Welt<br>deine Reise führt zu dem Versteck  
>dass nur du alleine kennst<br>weit, weit weg..._

Wieder und wieder sang sie das Lied und mit jedem mal fühlte sich ihr Herz ein bisschen leichter an.

Sie bemerkte gar nicht, wie die Sonne immer tiefer sank und sie langsam in rötliches Licht tauchte, bis sie wieder die bekannten Stimmen ihrer Freunde hörte.

„Das esch die letscht Station, oder?"(9), fragte Melon mit einem glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck.

"Jo. Das Schlössli, wo sie so gliebt het. Sie het es sogar en ehre Manga iboue. Aber als en Schuel."(10), meinte Alice kichernd.

Victoria stimmte ein.

"En Manga als Matura-Arbet met enere japanische Schuel imene Schlössli i de Schwiiz, wo nes Hotel vomene russische Oligarche esch. Wunderbari Kombi, het nome ehre ifalle chönne."(11)

Sofort drehte sich Ayumi um.

Ihre Haare flatterten im entstehenden Wind und breiteten sich wie ein blonder Schleier um sie aus.

Erst da fiel sie den Mädchen auf.

Erstaunt standen sie da. Starrten auf die roten Augen des Mädchens vor ihnen.

Vielleicht erkannten sie sie. Oder auch nicht, denn im nächsten Augenblick breitete sich Trauer auf ihren Gesichtern aus.

Dennoch fragten sie höflich: „Du bist doch eine der Austauschschüler. Wieso hast du geweint?"

Schnell wischte Ayumi ihre Tränen aus den Augen. Auf Englisch antwortete sie.

„Ach, nichts besonderes."

Die Mädchen wirkten nicht überzeugt.

„Ihr habt das wahrscheinlich nicht mitbekommen, aber einer der Jungs der anderen Klasse hat mich geküsst. Und ich habe nachher vor Wut geweint. Natürlich nachdem ich ihm eine geklatscht habe."

„Wirklich? Der hat dich einfach so geküsst? Was für 'n Draufgänger!", empörte sich Alice.

Oh, ja...Dir ist doch was ähnliches passiert, nicht, liebster Zwilling?, dachte die Shinigami-Schülerin ironisch.

„Wieso seid ihr denn hier?", fragte Ayumi gespielt neugierig.

„Eine Freundin von uns ist gestorben. Vor einem Monat. Wir dachten, wir gedenken ihr so. Die, von der das Bild in der Schule steht.", erklärte Victoria mit einem traurigen Lächeln.

„Eeecht? Die von der alle sagen, dass sie mir zum Verwechseln ähnlich sieht?"

Sie konnte genauso gut das Spiel noch ein bisschen weiter treiben, dachte sich Ayumi und schauspielerte weiter.

Schliesslich wollte sie wissen, wieso sie sie so schnell vergessen hatten.

„Ja,", hauchte Alice und etwas schimmerte in ihren Augenwinkeln, „Du siehst ihr wirklich ähnlich, aber deine Haare sind goldener und länger, deine Augen haben keine gelben Sprenkel und dir fehlt auch die Narbe..."

Ayumi nickte traurig.

Was einem wohl alles auffällt, wenn man verzweifelt nach Ähnlichkeiten zu einer geliebten Person sucht.

Das war ihr Beweis genug, dass sie sie nicht vergessen hatten.

Aber etwas störte die Blonde.

Erstaunt hob Ayumi die Hand an ihre Oberlippe.

Die Narbe soll weg sein?

Die Narbe, wegen der sie immer scherzhaft behauptet hatte, dass sie Harry Potter wäre nur dass die Idioten-Autorin, ausnahmsweise nicht Marina-chan, die Narbe an den Falschen Ort beschrieben und das Geschlecht verwechselt hätte.

Vorsichtig strich sie über ihren Lippenbogen.

Die Narbe war weg.

Wie konnte das sein?

Plötzlich wurde sie sich wieder den verdutzt drein blickenden Mädchen vor ihr bewusst.

„Ups, Gomene. Ich war ein bisschen in Gedanken.", entschuldigte sie sich peinlich berührt lachend und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. Die Sprache beliess sie bei Englisch.

Ein unerwarteter Stich in ihrem Kopf zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Weitere folgten.

Mit so wenig schmerzverzerrter Miene wie sie nur konnte, versuchte die Blonde ihre Kopfschmerzen zu vertreiben, in dem sie sich mit einer Hand die Schläfen massierte.

„Was ist los?", fragte Melon-chan ganz unvermittelt die Shinigami-Schülerin besorgt musternd.

„Ach, schon gut, schon gut. Ich hab nur ein bisschen Kopfschmerzen.", erwiderte Ayumi lächelnd und versuchte, das in ihr aufkommende schlechte Gefühl zu vertreiben.

Sie scheiterte kläglich, denn einen Moment später standen Hollows um sie herum.

„Verdammt.", fluchte die Blonde und sah sich verzweifelt um.

Da half nichts.

Das Fake-Zanpakutou hatte sie nicht mehr.

Luna durfte sie nicht ziehen.

Auch wenn sie abgesehen von den Mädchen alleine zu sein schien. Sie wurde einfach das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie auf keinen Fall Luna ziehen durfte.

Da blieben wohl nur Hakuda und Kidou.

Aber zuerst musste sie die Mädchen loswerden.

Also brauchte sie schleunigst eine Ablenkung.

„Hadou no San Juu San! Soukatsui!", schallte der Ruf der Blonden durch den Wald, als ihr blauer Feuerstrahl den ersten Hollow traf und auflöste.

Sofort gingen die anderen Hollows in Deckung.

Erschrocken sahen die normalen Menschen zur Shinigami-Schülerin.

Oh, ja, richtig...das war ja noch ihr Gigai...

Dafür hatte sie aber keine Zeit mehr.

„Lauft! Ihr schwebt in grosser Gefahr, wenn ihr hier bleibt!", schrie sie die Mädchen an und wich im selben Moment einem Angriff seitens der drei übrigen Hollows aus.

Die Mädchen standen wie versteinert an Ort und stelle.

War ja klar, dachte die Blonde ironisch, immer wenn die unfähigste da war, musste sie jemanden schützen.

Zwei der Hollows griffen gleich wieder an und liessen Ayumi nichts anderes übrig, als in die Luft zu springen.

Ihr Gleichgewicht hatte sie dabei verloren, so dass es ihr die Füsse über den Kopf hob und sie so in Rotation versetzte.

Dennoch schaffte sie es noch pro Hand ein Byakurai abzufeuern, dass es blau war, wissen eh schon alle.

Kaum traf Ayumi mit den Füssen voran wieder auf den Boden, waren die beiden weissen Gestalten schon weg.

Fehlte noch einer.

Und der stand gefährlich nah an Ayumis Freundinnen aus ihrem anderen Leben.

Der Blonden blieb keine Zeit zu überlegen. Sie machte einfach.

Mittels Shunpo, dass sie nicht einmal selbst bemerkte, stand sie zwischen dem weissen Monster und den Mädchen sprang hoch und schlug ihm in einer Eingebung seitens Luna ihre linke Hand, die mit Lunas Mini-Ausgabe, auf den Kopf ein und zog sie dann nach unten.

Überrascht bemerkte sie, wie ihre Hand eine Schnittlinie hinterliess und der Hollow, als Ayumi sich wieder auf dem Boden befand, sich aufgelöst hatte.

Erleichtert wischte sie sich mit dem rechten Handrücken den entstandenen Schweiss von der Stirn.

Geschafft.

Plötzlich schlangen sich aber Arme von hinten um sie.

Panik kam in ihr auf. Hatte sie nicht alle erledigt?

Da kam Melon-chans schwarzer Lockenkopf in ihr Blickfeld.

Ayumi seufzte. Glück gehabt.

„Eeto...Wieso umarmst du mich?", fragte die Schülerin wieder gespielt erstaunt, da sie sie ja schliesslich eigentlich nicht kannte.

„Du...Du bist auch eine Shinigami?", fragte Melon-chan mit feucht glänzenden Augen aber einem hoffnungsvollen Lächeln.

„Shinigami-Seito. Schülerin.", berichtigte die Blonde sie.

„Heisst das du kennst unsere Freundin? Die, die vor einem Monat gestorben ist?", fragte Alice nun auch hoffnungsvoll.

Besser als ihr denkt, antwortete Ayumis sarkastische Stimme in ihren Gedanken. Dennoch zwang sich die Shinigami-Schülerin zu einer andern Antwort.

„Wieso denn das? Selbst wenn sie auch Shinigami werden könnte. Die Aufnahme-Prüfung der Akademie war vor sechs Wochen. Es bräuchte ein Wunder, dass sie an die Akademie gehen hätte können.", redete Ayumi den Mädchen die Idee aus.

Ja, ein Wunder. Sie bekam immer eine Extrawurst., brachte Ayumis Gedankenstimme wieder ein.

„In welchem Jahr bist du?", ging die Fragerei einfach weiter. Diesmal seitens Victoria.

„Im ersten."

„Wie viele Klassen gibt es?", kam schon die nächste von Alice.

„Keine Ahnung. Jahrgänge gibt's sechs."

„Also Mindestens zwei pro Jahrgang, oder? Beide von den Austauschklassen sind doch von eurer Schule.", fragte Melon, immer noch an Ayumi klebend, hoffnungsvoll.

„Die Klasse von Takeru ist eine Vierte Klasse.", ernüchterte Ayumi die Mädchen.

Langsam verliess sie der Mut.

Da erbarmte sich Ayumi.

„Wenn sie in der ersten ist, kenn' ich sie vielleicht einfach nicht. Vielleicht sind sie in einer schlechteren Klasse. Die Klasse #1 ist die Beste von den Fähigkeiten her. Wenn sie überhaupt an der Akademie ist. Nicht jeder kann das."

Sie trat auf Alice zu und wuschelte der gleichgrossen, die den Kopf hängen gelassen hatte, durch die Haare.

„Vergesst nicht: 'Wenn Gott für mich ist, wer kann dann gegen mich sein?'", flüsterte sie nur noch und verschwand dann.

Sie hatte den Dreh mit Shunpo wohl nun wirklich raus.

Es war schon wieder Dunkel.

Der Tag war schnell vergangen.

Die Exkursion hatte ihr viel Leid zugefügt, aber auch ein wenig Freude gebracht.

Müde schloss sie ihre Augen und lehnte sich an die Schulter ihrer Tochter.

Es war fünf vor zehn.

Gleich würden sie wieder zurück in ihr neues Zuhause gehen.

Vor ihnen öffneten sich die papiernen Schiebetüren des Senkaimon. Jigokuchou wiesen ihnen den Weg.

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Ayumis Züge.

Es war besser so.

**Übersetzung:**

(1)„Je comprend très bien que vous ne comprenez rien, mais c'est pas bien que vous n'essayiez pas comprendre ce que je dire."- „Ich verstehe sehr gut, dass sie nichts verstehen, aber es ist nicht gut, dass sie nicht versuchen zu verstehen, was ich sage."

(2) „Je vous comprends très bien, mais je dèteste cette langue et je ne suis pas de tout d'accord qu'il faut que je sois là. Et cette hebdomadaire est là parce que ma copine ici a écrit une des articles." - „Ich verstehe sie sehr gut, aber ich verabscheue diese Sprache und bin absolut nicht einverstanden damit, dass ich hier sein muss. Und diese Wochenzeitung ist hier, weil meine Freundin hier einen der Artikel geschrieben hat."

(3)„Säg mole spennsch du?!" - „Sag mal spinnst du?!"

(4)„Hesch verdammt nomole de Verstand verlore? Ech meine, wieso zum Tüüfel kössisch mech eifach? Ech han der gseit, wo du mer dini Liebi gstande hesch, dass ech nüt vo der wett. Was get der ächt s rächt, mer eifach so ein koss ufzdränge?" - „Hast du verdammt nochmal den Verstand verloren? Ich meine, wieso zum Teufel küsst du mich einfach? Ich hab dir gesagt, als du mir deine Liebe gestanden hast, dass ich nichts von dir will. Was gibt dir wohl das Recht, mir einfach so einen Kuss aufzudrängen?"

(5)„Ech glaub ächt ned, dass sie euis de Urlaub bewilligt hend."- „Ich glaube echt nicht, dass sie uns diesen Urlaub bewilligt haben."

(6)„Ech hätt druf gwettet, dass mer de UoB bruche müend..." - „Ich hätte wetten können, dass wir den UoB(Urlaub ohne Begründung) brauchen müssen."

(7)„Jo, klar. Ech ond UoB...Also los, gömmer ändlech id Schötti. Mer hend no vell vor." - „Ja, klar. Ich und UoB(den gibts erst ab der 4ten)...Also los, gehen wir in die Aufschütte. Wir haben noch viel vor."

(8)„Holet mer äs Glace?" - „Holen wir ein Eis?"

(9)„Das esch die letscht Station, oder?" - „Das ist die letzte Station, oder?"

(10)"Jo. Das Schlössli, wo sie so gliebt het. Sie het es sogar en ehre Manga iboue. Aber als en Schuel." - „Ja. Das Schlösschen, dass sie so geliebt hat. Sie wollte es sogar in ihren Manga einbauen. Aber als Schule."

(11)"En Manga als Matura-Arbet met enere japanische Schuel imene Schlössli i de Schwiiz, wo nes Hotel vomene russische Oligarche esch. Wunderbari Kombi, het nome ehre ifalle chönne." - „Einen Manga als Matura-Arbeit mit einer japanischen Schule in einem Schlösschen in der Schweiz, dass ein Hotel von einem russischen Oligarchen ist. Wunderbare Kombi, das konnte nur ihr einfallen."

Marina-chan: So, ich hoffe ihr wisst jetzt wieso es so lange gedauert hat.


	32. Chapter 30

Marina-chan:(*.*) Ich hab 50 Reviews auf ! Danke, danke, Danke 3

Das 50. kam von Iceclaw. Aber ich widme das Kapi allen die regelmässig Kommis Schreiben: Iceclaw, Sakuranoame und Yukiichan!

Ihr motiviert mich echt :D

Und an die Schwarzleserschaft...ihr müsst ja nicht jedes Kapi kommentieren(auch wenn das gerne gesehen ist), aber all 10 Kapitel sollten doch vier Worte drin liegen, nicht? So ein „Cooles Kapi, mach weiter." oder „Toll. Freu mich (aufs) Nächste.". Ich bin nicht heikel wenn es um Kommis und Reviews geht. Da sind mir Logik, Rechtschreibung und Grammatik egal :P

Aber na ja. Ich danke allen, die sich die Zeit dafür nehmen zu reviewen/kommentieren.

Hier kommt das Kapi :)

Für alle, die das Lied nicht kennen, für die schäm ich mich fremd. XD

Und für alle, die sich das Stück nicht mit dem Chor vorstellen können:

.info/sound/sm15923355 (- auf das Playknöpfchen klicken und es fängt an)

Notiz am Rande: Josei Shinigami Kyoukai= Shinigami Frauen Vereinigung (Kann man das Joshikyou kürzen?)

_Kapitel 30: Umi no Okaasan – Die Teeparty in der Ichibantai_

Sie standen mitten im Trubel.

Der Chor und ihnen voran ihre Solistin.

Ayumi.

Mitsuki wurde von Kyouraku-taichou mit ein wenig Hilfe von Nanao und Kiyone auf Bitten von Ukitake-taichou mitgenommen.

Sie stand etwas abseits und sah zu ihrer Mama.

Was sie wohl hatte?

Wutentbrannt starrte Ayumi auf den Taichou der 6bantai, der sie wie Luft behandelte.

Wieso sie wütend war?

Vor einer Woche, nach der Exkursion, hatte er ihr ausgebreitet, dass er ihr einen Handel vorschlagen würde.

Wenn sie ihm einen Gefallen täte, dann würde er nicht zum Soutaichou gehen, um ihm vom Alleingang des Mädchens zu erzählen, denn das war eigentlich die Aufgabe, die er hatte.

Er sollte dem Soutaichou von jeglichen Alleingängen unter der Schülerschaft berichten, so wollte er Problemfälle bereits in der Akademie ausmerzen.

Auf die Frage, wieso er ihr die Chance gab, antwortete er nicht.

Seufzend hatte Ayumi eingewilligt, schliesslich wollte sie ihre Tochter nicht alleine lassen.

Hingerichtet werden klang auch nicht so toll, aber das traute sie Yaya-chan gut und gerne zu.

Nun war sie Hausmädchen im Kuchiki-Haushalt. Auf Zeit.

Bis Kuchiki-taichou einen Ersatz für das bei einem Hollow-Angriff umgekommene Hausmädchen gefunden hatte.

Nebenbei durfte sie die Sauerei aufräumen, die bei dem Hollow-Angriff entstanden war.

Das sie nun aber geächtet wurde, lag wohl am vergangenen Tag.

Sie hatte Kuukaku natürlich mitgeteilt, was sie alles machen musste.

Die Reaktion ihrer Nee-san war da recht normal.

Sie hatte sich tierisch aufgeregt.

Dann hatte sie spontan ohne Zusammenhang Yoruichi eingeladen.

Damit sie Ayumis Shunpo verbesserte.

Vielleicht damit sie Byakuya entkommen konnte?

Denn laut Mitsuki-chan, die Yoruichi spontan an Ayumis Stelle geschickt hatte, war Byakkun ziemlich wütend gewesen.

Dabei hatte Mitsuki nur den Zettel vorgelesen, den Yoruichi geschrieben hatte.

„Hier steht: 'Ayumi-chan hat zu tun. Also hab ich dir irgend ne Vertretung aus den Schülern der Akademie geschickt. Ganz liebe Grüsse, Yoruichi Shihoin."

Daraufhin hatte er sich anscheinend abrupt umgedreht und sie nach Hause gescheucht.

War ihr nur recht.

Mitsuki-chan hatte nicht verdient, für diesen Idioten von Adeligem putzen zu müssen.

Aber manchmal war er auch wieder fast süss.

Oder einfach nur doof.

Er hatte ernsthaft, als Ayumi das erste Mal am putzen war, gemurmelt, dass er nun nur noch einen neuen Koch bräuchte.

Natürlich hat Ayumi bemerken müssen, dass sie kochen kann.

Weshalb er ihr einfach prompt den Auftrag gegeben hatte ein „Sandwich" zu machen, da Rukia es ihm empfohlen hatte.

Ein anderes Mal war es Müsli gewesen.

Ayumi hatte sich nur mühevoll zurückhalten können, dem Taichou eine Kopfnuss zu verpassen.

Es wäre wohl nicht so schlau gewesen, sich mit einem Taichou anzulegen...

So musste sie es einfach hinunterschlucken.

Dafür bekam sie so einiges mit.

Unter anderem hatte sie herausgefunden, dass Renji einen Hollow bekämpfen musste, am Dienstag während der Exkursion, zu dem Zeitpunkt als Ayumi und ihre Gruppe Deutsch hatten.

Lalala...das war gaaanz sicher nicht Ayumis Schuld...

Ausserdem hatte sie erfahren, dass ein Menos von den Offizieren der 6bantai zur Strecke gebracht wurde, dieser aber bereits eine grosse Schnittwunde hatte.

Tja, das war wohl Ichigo...Dieser Gary-Stue.

Und zu guter Letzt hatte sie auch erfahren, dass Rukia gefunden worden war.

Eine Fliegendrohne vom Mobilen Geheimtrupp hatte sie gesichtet und es an die Chuuou 46 gemeldet.

Anscheinend war sie aber danach draufgegangen.

Das war Jintas Keule, dachte die Blonde grinsend.

Die war jetzt ziemlich Matsch.

Aber das hiess das Rukia nicht mehr lange hatte, dann würde sie hingerichtet werden sollen.

Ayumi wollte gar nicht daran denken, dass sie Teil der Einheit war, die Rukia hinrichten würden.

Akamoto hatte schon damit begonnen ihr die Freisetzung des Kiko-ou beizubringen.

Konnte sie das nicht verhindern?

Sie machte sich ernsthafte Sorgen um die jüngere Kuchiki.

Gerüchte gingen schon um, dass Kuchiki-taichou und Renji schon im Diesseits waren um Rukia zu holen.

Bestätigen hatte die Blonde es aber nicht können...

Ayumi starrte in die Menge, die sich langsam vor dem Chor ansammelte und die aufgestellten Bänke besetzte.

Mitsuki zwinkerte ihr zu.

Sie deutete Ayumis Miene nach langem Nachdenken einfach als Lampenfieber.

Na, vielen Dank auch.

Sie trug einen festlichen, dunkelgrünen Kimono mit rosa Blüten drauf. Passend dazu hatte sie einen lindgrünen Unterkimono und ihr Haar war mit wunderschönen, rosafarbenen Blumenornamenten hochgesteckt.

Ayumi trug ähnliches.

Ihr Kimono war nachtblau und hatte hellblaue Ranken darauf gestickt. Der Kimono darunter war schlicht weiss.

Ihre Haare waren halb hochgesteckt, so dass die untere Hälfte immer noch in sanften Wellen bis zu ihrer Hüfte reichte, der obere Teil aber wurde in eine kunstvollen Hochsteckfrisur mit goldenen Ornamenten frisiert.

Eigentlich trugen die wenigsten Anwesenden den Shihakushou. Ausser den Kommandanten eigentlich niemand.

Endlich hatten sich alle Teilnehmenden der Teeparty vor dem Chor versammelt und Ayumi begann einzuzählen.

Sie hatte diese Aufgabe vom Chorleiter übertragen bekommen, da er eigentlich auch zu den Gästen gehörte.

Sie lächelte.

Jetzt konnte der Typ was erleben.

Das Lied begann mit Ayumis Solo.

_Mugendai na yume no ato no nanimo nai yo no naka ja (Nach einem endlosen Traum in dieser Welt des Nichts)  
>Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo (Scheint es so als ob unsere Träume den kürzeren ziehen werden)<br>Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no tayorinai tsubasa demo (Selbst mit diesen unverlässlichen Flügeln zusammengeklebt mit Bildern die nicht weggehen)  
>Kitto toberu sa on my love (Bin ich mir sicher, dass wir auf meiner Liebe fliegen können)<em>

Da setzte des Orchester ein.

Es war ziemlich einfach sie zu überzeugen, das Lied zu wechseln.

Schliesslich setzte der Chor ein.

_Gokigen na chou ni natte kirameku kaze ni notte (Ich werde ein glücklicher Schmetterling und reite auf dem glitzernden Wind)  
>Ima sugu kimi ni ai ni yukou (Bald komme ich zu dir)<br>Yokei na koto nante wasureta hou ga mashi sa (Am besten vergisst du einfach die unnötigen Dinge)  
>Kore ijou shareteru jikan wa nai (Weil wir keine verschwenden können)<br>_

_Nani ga wow wow wow wow wow kono sora ni todoku no darou (Was meinst du mit wow wow wow wow wow? Ich wunder mich, ob wir den Himmel erreichen können)  
>Dakedo wow wow wow wow wow ashita no yotei mo wakaranai (Aber wow wow wow wow wow Ich weiss nicht mal was ich morgen machen will)<em>

_Mugendai na yume no ato no nanimo nai yo no naka ja (Nach einem endlosen Traum in dieser Welt des Nichts)  
>Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo (Scheint es so als ob unsere Träume den kürzeren ziehen werden)<br>Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no tayorinai tsubasa demo (Selbst mit diesen unverlässlichen Flügeln zusammengeklebt mit Bildern die nicht weggehen)  
>Kitto toberu sa on my love (Bin ich mir sicher, dass wir auf meiner Liebe fliegen können)<em>

_Ukareta chou ni natte ichizu na kaze ni notte (Ich werde ein vergnügter Schmetterling und reite auf dem aufrichtigen Wind)  
>Doko mademo kimi ni ai ni yukou (Ich komme zu dir wo auch immer du bist)<br>Aimai na kotoba tte igai ni benri datte (Vieldeutige Worte sind überraschend nützlich)  
>Sakenderu hitto songu kikinagara (Ich ruf es in die Welt, während ich einen Hit-Song hör)<em>

_Nani ga wow wow wow wow wow kono machi ni hibiku no darou (Was meinst du mit wow wow wow wow wow? Ich wunder mich ob es durch die Stadt echoen wird)  
>Dakedo wow wow wow wow wow kitai shitetemo shikata nai (Aber wow wow wow wow wow es nützt nichts Dinge vorraussehen zu wollen)<em>

_Mugendai na yume no ato no yarusenai yo no naka ja (Nach einem endlosen Traum in dieser elenden Welt)  
>Sou sa joushiki hazure mo waruku wa nai ka na (Genau, vielleicht ist es nicht so verkehrt keinen gesunden Menschverstand zu gebrauchen)<br>Stay shisou na imeeji wo someta gikochinai tsubasa demo (Selbst mit diesen ungünstigen Flügeln befleckt mit Bildern die nicht verschwinden wollen)  
>Kitto toberu sa on my love (Bin ich mir sicher, dass wir auf meiner Liebe fliegen können)<em>

_Mugendai na yume no ato no nanimo nai yo no naka ja (Nach einem endlosen Traum in dieser Welt des Nichts)  
>Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo (Scheint es so als ob unsere Träume den kürzeren ziehen werden)<br>Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no tayorinai tsubasa demo (Selbst mit diesen unverlässlichen Flügeln zusammengeklebt mit Bildern die nicht weggehen)  
>Kitto toberu sa on my love (Bin ich mir sicher, dass wir auf meiner Liebe fliegen können)<em>

_Mugendai na yume no ato no yarusenai yo no naka ja (Nach einem endlosen Traum in dieser elenden Welt)  
>Sou sa joushiki hazure mo waruku wa nai ka na (Genau, vielleicht ist es nicht so verkehrt keinen gesunden Menschverstand zu gebrauchen)<br>Stay shisou na imeeji wo someta gikochinai tsubasa demo (Selbst mit diesen ungünstigen Flügeln befleckt mit Bildern die nicht verschwinden wollen)  
>Kitto toberu sa on my love (Bin ich mir sicher, dass wir auf meiner Liebe fliegen können)<em>

Dem Chorleiter fiel beim ersten Ton die Kinnlade herunter.

Ja, das hatten sie toll gemacht.

Hinter ihrem Rücken zeigte Ayumi ihren Mittätern das Victory-Zeichen.

Die begannen zu grinsen, das hörte Ayumi auch wenn sie gegen das Publikum gewandt mit dem Rücken zum Chor da stand .

Ja, sie fand, da hatte sie ihre Zeit gut investiert.

Sie hat alle Zeit, die sie nicht mit Akamoto, Kuukaku, Byakkun oder dem Krankenhaus verbringen musste, das war sehr wenig, dafür aufgewendet dieses Stück mit dem Chor einzuüben.

Die Idee war ihr in der Probe gekommen, in der Mitsuki-chan anwesend war, um ihren Artikel zu schreiben.

Und Ayumi war ziemlich Stolz auf ihre Mitsänger.

Sie hatten sich richtig ins Zeug gelegt.

Die wollten dem Chorleiter wohl auch alle eins auswischen.

Das Lied endete und der Chor mitsamt Ayumi verbeugte sich.

Niemand ausser dem Chorleiter und den Sängern hatte bemerkt, dass das das falsche Lied war.

Applaus ertönte und die von der Bühne kommenden Sängerinnen und Sänger wurden beglückwünscht, die meisten warteten auch auf die Solistin, doch Ayumi kam nicht herunter.

Mitsuki kam zu ihr hoch und die Leute unten starrten erstaunt zu den Mädchen.

Da stand Kyouraku-taichou schon neben den Beiden.

„Yosh. Ich habe mir erlaubt, meinerseits mit meinen Wahlfachschülern eine Darbietung zusammenzustellen. Da Ayumi-chan nur einmal in die Probe musste, hatten wir genug Zeit dafür."

Dann drehte sich der Taichou zu den beiden Mädchen und gab ihnen je einen Fächer, der zum Kimono der anderen passte.

Ayumi hatte einen Rosanen mit grünen Ranken und Mitsukis war Weiss mit dunkelblauen Blüten.

„Ihr könnt das."

Mit diesen Wirten verliess er die Bühne und räumte somit das Feld für die beiden Mädchen.

„Mitsuki, das schaffen wir."

Dann tauschten sie die Fächer, damit sie den Richtigen in der Hand hielten.

Graziös bewegte sich Ayumi über die Bühne und bezauberte die Anwesenden mit ihrem Tanz, während Mitsuki-chan sich eher im Hintergrund hielt und ihrerseits ohne Probleme tanzte, nur ein wenig weniger graziös als Ayumi.

Kyouraku im Publikum kicherte und flüsterte seinem Nachbarn, das war natürlich Mitsuki-chans Taichou, Ukitake, zu: „Ayumi tanzt wieder völlig falsch. Aber weil sie es mit so viel Grazie tut, glaubt man es gar nicht. Mitsuki hingegen macht jeden Schritt genau richtig."

Ayumis Blick folgte ihrem Fächer, der am Publikum vorbeizog.

Ja, so mochte sie das tanzen.

Langsame graziöse Schritte, bei denen man nicht merkte, ob sie richtig waren, oder eben nicht, und alles geht auf die Ausstrahlung.

Sie konnte ja schliesslich nichts dafür, wenn sie die Schrittfolge immer vergass.

Die Grundschritte konnte sie noch. Nur wie sie zusammenhingen war ihr ein Rätsel.

Aber den letzten konnte sie. Egal was kam.

Synchron mit Mitsuki drehte sie abrupt den Fächer um, hob ihren Blick über die blauen Ranken, um ihn in einem Halbkreis über das Publikum schweifen zu lassen.

Bis sie am Ende den Blick ihrer Tochter auffing und sie so in Stille verharrten.

Das sprachlose Publikum brauchte einen Moment, um aus ihrer Starre zu entkommen, doch dann erfolgte ein rauschender Applaus.

Langsam und bedacht führte Ayumi ihr Töchterchen, deren Hand sie wie eine wertvolle Gabe mit viel Vorsicht auf der ihren und auf Höhe ihrer Schulter erhoben hielt, die Treppen von der Bühne runter.

Sofort wurden sie von Kyouraku empfangen, der sie umarmte.

„Das habt ihr toll gemacht, Mädchen!", säuselte er, bevor Nanao ihn mit dem Kommentar: „Das ist sexuelle Belästigung, Taichou.", von ihnen wegriss.

Davor sagte sie aber ihrerseits noch: „Das habt ihr sehr gut gemacht."

Da quetschte sich auch schon Matsumoto vor sie und knuddelte die Mädchen durch.

„Ihr saht soooo toll aus! Ich war voooll sprachlos!", quietschte sie und hüpfte dabei auf und ab. Mit den Mädchen immer noch in ihrer Umarmung eingeschlossen.

„Matsumoto, du erdrückst sie noch.", kam der nüchterne Kommentar von ihrem kleinen, weisshaarigen Taichou, „Aber das habt ihr beiden gut gemacht."

Es folgte noch viele weitere Shinigami, die ihnen sagten, wie gut sie es gemacht hatten, sogar Kuchiki-taichou wurde von Renji zu ihnen geschoben.

Von dem ernteten sie zwar nur einen arroganten Blick, aber Renji übersetzte für sie, dass er es gut gefunden hatte.

Dem Auftritt sei dank durften sie dann auch, wie alle Sängers des Chores auch, bei der Teeparty bleiben und den Kuchen und den Tee geniessen.

Sie sassen mit Renji und Kuchiki-taichou an einem Tisch.

Der Schwarzhaarige warf einen Blick auf Ayumi.

Ja, Ayumi wusste, was sie nun zu machen hatte.

Seufzend stand sie auf und ging eine Teekanne und Grüntee holen.

Sie bereitete den Tee vor und kam dann mit der Kanne und einem Blatt von einem der Bäume draussen wieder zurück.

Sie schenkte allen am Tisch, also Kuchiki-taichou, Renji, Mitsuki-chan und sich selbst, Tee ein und legte Kuchiki-taichou noch das Blatt auf die Tasse.

Zufrieden nickte er.

Schockiert starrte Renji zu Ayumi und flüsterte ihr etwas zu.

„Bist du lebensmüde? Kuchiki-taichou mag dich anscheinend auch so nicht besonders. Aber sogar mich straft er mit einem bösen Blick, wenn ich seinen Tee falsch mache."

Ayumi kicherte und flüsterte zurück.

„Hast du seinen Tee jemals richtig gemacht?"

Der Rothaarige verneinte.

„Er erwartet, dass man ihn drei Minuten ziehen lässt, und dann mit einem Blatt zudeckt. Jedoch ist wichtig, dass man die Umstände in Betracht zieht."

Renji blickte nicht durch. Das sah sogar Mitsuki, die sich zu den beiden hin gelehnt hatte, um mitzuhören.

„Kuchiki-taichou ist schusselig. Auch wenn er das niemals zugeben würde. Und sein Butler hat zitterige Hände. Das heisst, es fallen immer Teeblätter ins Wasser. So kann man nicht alle Teeblätter nach drei Minuten wieder herausnehmen. Und Kuchiki-taichou hat sich daran gewöhnt. Also ist das für ihn „richtiger" Tee. Das heisst man musst ein oder zwei Teeblätter am Sieb vorbei fallen lassen, nicht mehr sonst meckert er auch. Und er darf es nicht sehen, also darf er nicht die letzte Tasse des Krugs haben."

Renji nickte.

„Darum hast du uns auch allen eingeschenkt."

Ayumi bejahte.

Bewunderung lag nun im Blick des Rothaarigen, was die Mädchen dazu brachte zu kichern, während Kuchiki-taichou weiter in Schweigen seinen Tee genoss.

Auch Renji nahm nun seine Tasse, verbrannte sich aber seine Finger daran und verschüttete alles auf seinem dunkelblauen Yukata.

„Mou. Auch das noch. Ich geh mich umziehen.", murmelte der Fukutaichou und liess seine Tasse auf dem Tisch stehen.

Die Teegesellschaft löste sich langsam auf und nach kurzer Zeit waren nur noch die Taichous und Fukutaichous anwesend.

Und die beiden Mädchen, die nichts besseres zu tun hatten.

Renji war wieder zurückgekehrt in einem weissen Yukata mit roten Blüten darauf.

Das und die schlampige Weise, wie er ihn zusammengebunden hatte über dem Verband, den er trug, liessen Ayumi ihre Bestätigung finden.

Rukia war wieder in Soul Society.

Doch sie konnte sich nicht lange damit aufhalten.

Auf einen Wink von Isane hin begab sich Ayumi zu ihrem Fukutaichou und liess Mitsuki somit stehen, die dann selbst von Kiyone gerufen wurde.

„Eeto, Ayumi, wir haben jetzt eigentlich gleich eine Versammlung der Josei Shinigami Kyoukai. Aber uns fehlt jemand, der dich zurück zur Bantai begleitet."

Die Blonde zuckte bloss mit den Schultern.

„Ich kann auch alleine gehen. Ich kenne den Weg."

Sofort verneinte Isane.

„Aber nein! Das ist zu gefährlich. Du bist nur eine Schülerin und in letzter Zeit gab es so viele Hollow-Übergriffe. Am besten du kommst mit uns.", bestimmte die Grauhaarige gleich, was von Unohana neben ihr mit einem Nicken bestätigt wurde.

Gut, jetzt würde sie diesen Haufen Chaoten auch noch live erleben.

Und wiedereinmal war ihr demonstriert worden, wie man der Person, die man unauffällig im Auge behalten sollte, offensichtlich zeigen konnte, dass man das tat, ohne es direkt zu sagen.

Anscheinend hatte Kiyone das auch bedacht.

Zu Ayumis Überraschung kam auch Mitsuki mit.

Kiyone und ihre Eifersüchteleien wieder...

Ruhig folgten sie den Shinigami vor ihnen und traten erstaunt aus dem unterirdischen Tunnel heraus, in welchem sie seit geraumer Zeit liefen, in ein japanisches Zimmer.

Sofort identifizierte Ayumis das Zimmer als eines des Kuchiki-Anwesens.

Das hatte sie erst Vorgestern aufräumen müssen.

Jetzt wusste sie ja wieso.

Sie setzten sich und nach und nach kamen die anderen Damen herein und taten es ihnen gleich.

Schliesslich kam auch die Präsidentin, Yachiru, fröhlich herein gehüpft und wies Matsumoto an „es" zu holen.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass diese Versammlung eine Trinkparty war.

Und ausnahmsweise nicht die von der Hachibantai, von der man an der Akademie so viel hörte.

Von der 8bantai-fukutaichou Nanao Ise immer bestritt, dass es sie gibt.

Selbst diese trank mit, wenn auch nicht so viel, doch es reichte schon, da sie ziemlich wenig vertrug.

Zeitgleich mit ihr war Matsumoto vom ganzen Sake, den sie in Rekordzeit in sich hineingeschüttet hatte, betrunken.

Zusammen begannen sie unverständliche Lieder ohne verfolgbare Melodie zu lallen.

Yachiru hatte Byakkun runter in das von den Shingami-Frauen besetzte Zimmer geholt, der nun an einem Tisch in einer Ecke schmollte.

Oder so ähnlich, da man seinem Gesicht wie so oft keine Emotionen ablesen konnte.

Mitsuki gönnte sich ein Bier, dass Kiyone ihr freundlicherweise organisiert hatte und plauderte munter mit ihr.

Ayumis Blick schweifte über die Gesellschaft.

Alle hatten irgendwelchen Alkohol in den Händen.

Von Vodka über Gin über Baileys zu...

Baileys!

Ayumis Augen funkelten.

Wenn sie etwas mochte dann Baileys.

Dabei war sie nicht so ein Mainstream-Kind, dass sich immer besoff.

Der restliche Schnaps war ihr ziemlich egal. Obwohl...Sie hatten auch grünen Vodka...

Trotzdem, dass sie ihren heissgeliebten Baileys entdeckt hatte, hielt Ayumi sich zurück.

Ihr Blick ging zu Unohana-taichou, die einen blutroten Saft vor sich hatte.

Fragend sah sie ihren Taichou an.

„Unohana-taichou, was ist das denn?"

„Ich mag keinen Sake. Darum trinke ich das. Willst du mal probieren?", fragte ihr Taichou höflich.

Die Blonde nickte und nahm einen Schluck vom angebotenen Glas.

„Wow. Stark. Das ist aber stärker als Sake, nicht Unohana-taichou?"

Die Schwarzhaarige lächelte bloss seelig.

Da fiel Ayumi noch etwas ein.

Es hatte nach Orangen geschmeckt.

„Eeto, Unohana-taichou, kann es sein, dass die Blut-Orangen, die ich von dem Bauer aus Rukongai abholen gehen musste vor einer Weile, hierfür waren?"

„Das waren sie in der Tat.", bestätigte sie lächelnd.

Nett, der nette alte Mann dachte nämlich, dass man Medizin aus seinen Früchten machte, dabei war es nur für Unohana-taichous Alkohol-Cocktail.

Die Schülerin entschuldigte sich kurz und ging dann weiter.

Isane war auch nicht mehr nüchtern genug um angesprochen zu werden, dafür hatte sie schon zuviel von Unohanas Cocktails bekommen. Und von Matsumoto dazu noch Sake.

Also wandte sich Ayumi, auch ein bisschen aus Mitleid, an die einzige nüchterne Person in diesem Raum, abgesehen von ihr.

„Kuchiki-taichou, ist ihnen nicht langweilig? Sie starren nur in die Luft, während sich alle andern vergnügen.", versuchte Ayumi lächelnd ein Gespräch anzufangen.

„Wie soll ich mich vergnügen, wenn ich dieser Feier nie zugestimmt habe und sie doch in meinem Haus stattfindet?"

Ja, das würde wohl schwierig werden.

Ayumi kicherte und setzte sich neben das pessimistische Oberhaupt der Kuchiki-Familie.

„Sehen sie es lieber ein wenig positiver. Sie hätten Yachiru eh nicht aufhalten können."

„Che."

Wieder kicherte Ayumi. So einen kindischen Laut von diesem Mann zu hören, war einfach zu komisch.

Fix schnappte sie sich die beinahe noch volle Flasche Baileys vom Nachbartisch, die beiden Shinigami an dem Tisch hatten schon einiges Intus und bemerkten das gar nicht mehr, und stellte sie vor Kuchiki-taichou hin.

Fragend sah sie ihn an, als sie bemerkte, wie ein abschätziger Blick seinerseits auf der Flasche lag.

„Mögen sie keinen Baileys?", fragte sie deshalb mal höflich.

„Ich kenne es nicht. Das Einzige, das ich zu trinken pflege, ist Single Malt Whiskey. Mein Grossvater hat mich darauf gebracht."

Ungläubig sah Ayumi zum Schwarzhaarigen.

Au weia. Was für ne Familien-Tradition...

Dann drehte sie sich wieder um und schnappte noch zwei Becher vom Nachbartisch.

„Dann wird es aber höchste Zeit. Baileys nicht probiert...Ich glaub's nicht."

Ayumi fackelte nicht lange, schenkte ihm ein und drückte ihm den Becher in die Hand mit der deutlichen Aufforderung zu trinken.

Wartend starrte sie ihn an, bis er den Becher an die Lippen setzte und einen Schluck nahm.

Erstaunt sah Byakkun den Becher mit der braun-weisslichen Flüssigkeit an.

„Schmeckt, nicht?", stellte Ayumi lächelnd die rhetorische Frage und schenkte sich nun endlich selbst ein.

Langsam nippte sie an ihrem Getränk.

Es könnte noch ein langer Abend werden und sie wollte nicht unbedingt betrunken sein.

Leider hatte Ayumi nicht einberechnet genau wie lang der Abend werden könnte.

Und so fand sie irgendwann, dass ihre Sinne schon recht benebelt waren.

Kein Wunder sie hatte auch schon länger die Flasche mit Kuchiki-taichou geleert und sich eine Neue besorgt.

Die war inzwischen auch leer.

„Okay. Ich trink nichts mehr.", stellte sie fest.

„Ich glaube, ich schliesse mich an.", stellte auch der Kuchiki fest.

Er hatte mehr getrunken als ihm lieb war, aber Ayumi hatte ihn immer wieder zum Austrinken gezwungen.

Ayumi blickte sich auf der Suche nach einem Glas Wasser im Raum um.

Es könnte von ihr aus auch die Cola vom Vodka-Cola sein, solange der Alk noch nicht drin war.

Mitsuki war auf dem Tisch eingeschlafen.

Also vom Bier kam das nicht.

Ayumi hatte da so einen Verdacht, dass Matsumoto ihr Sake ins Bier geschmuggelt hatte.

Wenigstens war Hisagi nicht anwesend.

Resigniert stellte Ayumi fest, dass sie wohl in diesem Raum kein Wasser und auch sonst keine nicht alkoholischen Getränke finden würde.

Seufzend erhob sie sich.

„Ich organisier mir kurz ein Glas Wasser.", meinte sie schlicht und ging langsam Richtung Tür.

Sie kannte sich in dem Haus aus. Sie würde sich nicht verlaufen.

Dennoch hörte sie auf dem Flur Schritte hinter sich.

Überrascht drehte sie sich um und fand ihren Trinkkumpanen hinter sich.

Fragend sah sie zu ihm.

„Ich benötige wohl auch etwas Wasser um den Alkohol zu verdünnen."

Die Blonde nickte.

Schweigend gingen sie zur Küche und holten sich ihr Wasser.

Natürlich nötigte der Adelige sie dazu Mineralwasser zu nehmen.

Okay, Ayumi war sich nicht sicher ob sie das Hahnenwasser überhaupt nehmen wollte.

Im Ausland war das ja immer fraglich. Auch wenn das Zuhause in der Schweiz unbedenklich war.

In einem Zug trank sie aus und füllte sich schon das Nächste ein.

Das Glas des Schwarzhaarigen, dass er neben ihres stellte, füllte sie höflicherweise gleich auch noch.

Ordnungsgemäss stellte sie die Flasche mit dem Wasser wieder weg und trank ihr Wasser.

Diesmal aber in kleinen Schlucken.

„Und? War es so schlimm?", fragte sie zwischen zwei Schlucken.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie das Kopfschütteln des Schwarzhaarigen.

„Dann bin ich ja froh.", meinte sie lächelnd.

Ihr war gar nicht bewusst, dass sie unter dem Alkohol-Einfluss näher an dem Kuchiki gestanden hatte als normal, und stellte seelenruhig ihr Glas in die Spüle.

„Ich werde mal meine Rückkehr in mein eigenes Zimmer organisieren.", meinte sie fröhlich und wollte sich gerade umdrehen um sich zu entfernen, da tat Byakkun etwas, was er später auch einzig und allein dem Alkohol zuschreiben würde.

Da es einfach zu Ooc war.

Er küsste sie.

Auf dem Mund.

Und im Gegensatz zu Takeru schlug sie ihn nicht, sondern ging darauf ein.

Da war ganz sicher Alkohol im Spiel.

Sonst hätte Ayumi schon lange eine Szene gemacht.

Doch der vorhergegangene Baileys hatte ihren Verstand ausgeschaltet.

Sonst küsste sie niemanden für wen sie nichts empfand.

Oder empfand sie doch etwas?

War sie dazu überhaupt fähig?

Marina-chan: Also, tut mir Sorry, wegen der Verspätung. Mein Inet...(-.-)

Dafür dürft ihr euch jetzt den Kopf darüber zerbrechen welches Pairing wohl kommt...xD

TakeruxAyumi, ByakkunxAyumi, RenjixAyumi oder noch ganz was anderes?

Wie wär's mit ChadxAyumi?

Ayumi-chan: *schauder* Du spinst, Baka-torin.

Marina-chan: Oder IshidaxAyumi?

Ayumi-chan: Ich enthalte mich der Kommentare. Ich sinke jetzt nicht auf dein Level. B-A-K-A-torin.

Marina-chan: Mach das. Baka-yumi. Mach das.


	33. Chapter 31

Marina-chan: Eeto. Gomene. Ich hatte am Donnerstag und Freitag ne Erkältung und lag im Bett. Darum kein Kapi. Dafür ein Weihnachtsspecial.

_Kapitel 31: Das Schicksal nimmt seinen Lauf_

Langsam erwachte sie. Ihre Augen waren noch schwer und sie merkte deutlich, dass sie am Abend zuvor recht viel getrunken hatte.

Nicht zu viel, nein, einen Kater hatte sie nicht.

Aber ihre Gedanken flossen zähflüssig wie Honig.

Sie sollte wohl in den Speisesaal gehen. Isane würde sicher schon mit ihrem Grüntee warten.

Langsam schälte sie sich aus ihrem Futon.

Sie wusste genau wo sie war.

Sie war in der 4bantai.

In ihrem Zimmer.

Sie hatte nach diesem…

Ach, ja. Da war noch was.

Dieser-…Dieser-…Diese Sache mit Kuchiki-taichou.

Ihr Gesicht fühlte sich schon wieder heiss an, wenn sie sich daran erinnerte.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wieso sie das getan hatte.

Oder doch. Der Alkohol hatte mitgespielt.

Wahrscheinlich bei beiden Seiten.

Aber wieso hatte sie erwidert und nicht einfach zugeschlagen wie bei Takeru?

Das hätte sie normal auch nicht gemacht. Dazu hatte sie zu viel Angst um ihr Leben.

Sie hatte doch keine Gefühle für den Taichou, oder etwa doch?

Seufzend zog Ayumi sich an. Ihre Uniform wechselte wie immer die Farbe und wurde von rot zu blau, doch das war für sie schon lange zur Nebensache geworden.

Es war alltäglich.

Die Frage in ihren Gedanken machte ihr mehr Sorgen.

Plötzlich fiel ihr Blick auf einen kleinen, weissen Zettel auf ihrem Tisch.

„_Du brauchst nicht mehr zu kommen, deine Hilfe ist nicht mehr von Nöten."_

Beruhigt las die Blonde auch die Zeile darunter.

„_P.S. Der Soutaichou wird auch nichts von unserem Handel erfahren."_

Unterschrieben war vom Oberhaupt der Kuchiki persönlich.

Wenigstens hatte sie jetzt Zeit zum Nachdenken.

Leisen Schrittes machte sich die Schülerin also auf den Weg in den Speisesaal, ihr anderes Problem war zum Glück nun vertagt.

Es vergingen noch einige Wochen in denen Ayumi keine Nacht wirklich durchschlafen konnte.

Bald nach der Erkenntnis, dass Rukia sich schon in Gefangenschaft befand, musste die Schülerin schon das erste Mal als Mitglied des Bestrafungsvollzugs-Kommandos ausrücken.

Das Problem mit dem leuchtblauen Kidou hatte man vorerst damit gelöst, dass Akamoto, die rechts von ihr lief, Ayumis Kidou mit der roten Hülle versehen hatte.

Die Rothaarige war einfach erleichtert, dass Ayumi das Kidou inzwischen ohne Zeitlimit als Reishi halten konnte.

So war es wenigstens nicht so schwer für sie gewesen, das Kidou zu verdecken.

Denn Ayumis Kidou strahlte, wenn es nicht aus Reishi war, immer noch so hell, dass es jemanden Blind machen konnte und man es anschliessend weiter aus einem Kilometer Entfernung sehen könnte.

Dieses Mal wurde Rukia aber nur von den Untersuchungszellen in die Gefangenenzellen der 6bantai verlegt, doch man hatte ihnen die Aufgabe übertragen, damit Ayumi sich in dieser Tätigkeit üben konnte.

Es war zermürbend für Ayumi Rukia so zu sehen, ohne ihr Mut zusprechen oder sich ihr offenbaren zu dürfen, da diese sie und Mitsuki-chan so freundlich in Empfang genommen hatte, doch Mitsuki-chans Sicherheit ging einfach vor.

Ichigo würde Rukia retten kommen.

Sicherlich.

Sie wurde noch des öfteren an den Rand der Verzweiflung gebracht, unter anderem durch die wöchentlichen Artikel, die sie zu verfassen hatten.

Ayumi machte es sich leicht und verfasste einfach ein paar Gedichte in ihrer Freizeit, die sie dann eines nach dem anderen als Artikel ein sandte, was ihr und Mitsuki, die ihre Artikel auch regelmässig abgedruckt bekam, fast ein Dauer-Abo der Seireitei Communication bescherte.

Ein weitere Faktor für Ayumis schlechte Laune war, dass ihr liebstes Töchterchen mit Vorliebe Artikel über ihre Mama schrieb.

Über die Kochlektion, die sie mit Nanao übernehmen mussten, da die Kochlehrerin es endgültig versaut hatte und selbst von ihren „Kreationen" probiert hatte. Sie lag jetzt im Krankenhaus unter Ayumis Obhut.

Ayumi hatte mit der Klasse Brownies gemacht, nach dem Rezept ihrer Patentante.

Die waren einfach und am Ende hatte man Teig, der an Modelliermasse erinnerte.

Den konnte man nach Belieben formen oder einfach flach streichen.

An dem Tag hatte Ayumi noch ziemlichen Schlafmangel, weshalb sie mit den Gedanken wo anders _Ichigo_ auf die Brownies geformt hatte.

Unter dem Kommentar „Aber die waren soooo süüss! Und richtig lecker!", kamen die mit einem Bild auf die Titelseite.

Ayumi konnte nur mit den Zähnen knirschen.

Natürlich waren auch Fotos vom Chor und von der Tanzeinlage bei der Teeparty auf der Titelseite gelandet.

Wie sie das geschafft hatten? Vielleicht waren es die ganzen Jigokuchou, die durch Seireitei flogen...

Wenn sie sich recht erinnerte, hatte sie einen gesehen, als sie ihren Blick während dem Tanz über das Publikum schweifen liess.

Ein anderes Mal hatten sie für Kyouraku-taichou das Cosplay getragen, das er und Ukitake-taichou für die Cos-Modeschau des offiziellen Manga-Vereins der Gotei 13 gemacht hatten.

Irgendwie hatte man sie überredet.

Okay, sie gab zu, sie wurde schwach, wenn Mitsuki-chan sie um etwas bat.

Denn diese war gleich Feuer und Flamme für die Idee mit dem Cosplay gewesen.

Das Kostüm hatte viele Rüschen, war hellblau und weiss bei Ayumi und rosa und weiss bei Mitsuki, erinnerte sehr an Magical Girls und gewann den ersten Preis.

Das war das nächste Titelfoto.

Und wieder hatte sie mit den Zähnen geknirscht.

Wieso ausgerechnet davon?

Das war suuuuper peinlich!

Ein Wunder dass sie noch Zähne hatte...

Und gerade jetzt war wieder so ein Moment.

Sie standen mitten in Seireitei auf einem grossen Platz. Sie und alle anderen Schüler der Shinoureijutsuin. Vom ersten bis zum sechsten Jahrgang.

Und wieso?

Der Grund hatte sie gerade überglücklich umarmt.

Ja, er war schuld.

Er hatte es irgendwie geschafft den Soutaichou zu überzeugen, dass die Schüler der Shinoureijutsuin eine Exkursion machen sollten, damit alle Schüler und alle Shinigami den Chor singen hören konnten.

Die regulären Shinigami der Gotei 13 und der anderen Institutionen hatten sie auch gleich noch eingeladen. Die Randoffiziere hatten es ja schon gehört.

Ayumi stand mit dem gesamten Chor auf der Bühne.

Na, wenigstens mussten sie nicht auch noch tanzen.

Kyouraku-taichou hatte 'nen ziemlichen Anschiss vom Soutaichou bekommen wegen den Tanzstunden.

Am besten er erfuhr nicht, dass sie auch über Bücher geredet hatten...

Weit hinten entdeckte die Blonde ein grosses, weisses Banner auf dem mit blauer Schrift etwas stand, doch sie achtete nicht weiter darauf.

Mitsuki stand vorne am Rand der Bühne und wollte ihr etwas mitteilen.

„Mama! Mama! Schau mal dort hinten! Siehst du das Banner?"

Da waren sie auch schon wieder bei dem Banner.

Ayumi nickte.

Ihre Tochter quietschte.

„Ich wusste es! Mama, du bist soo toll, dass du einen Fanclub hast!"

Ungläubig sah Ayumi wieder zu dem Banner.

Nein, nicht das auch noch.

Sie dachte doch Takeru-kun wäre schon strafe genug.

Aber nun da Mitsuki es ihr gesagt hatte, ja auf dem Banner stand ihr Name. Und ein paar recht peinliche, blaue Herzchen.

Aber viel wichtiger war, dass ein bisschen verdeckt von ihrem Banner noch ein zweites in die Luft gehoben wurde.

„Ne, Mitsuki-chan. Hast du das dahinter gesehen?", fragte Ayumi grinsend.

Sofort drehte sich die Jüngere um.

Sie erbleichte.

„Ne, oder?"

„Doch, sicher. Du hast auch einen."

Das Banner, das gerade hinter dem Anderen zum Vorschein trat, war ebenfalls weiss. Aber mit grüner Schrift stand drauf: „Mitsuki 4 Life".

Ayumi kicherte.

„Nimm dich in Acht vor deinen Verehrern."

Empört wollte Mitsuki gerade etwas sagen, da rief der Taichou, der an diesem ganzen Schlamassel schuld war, namentlich Kyouraku Shunsui, Ayumi zu.

„Klar, komme!", rief sie schnell zurück und ging zum Chor rüber, natürlich nicht ohne Mitsuki noch kurz schelmisch zu zu zwinkern.

Das Konzert verlief ohne jegliche Patzer und machte allen Sängern Spass.

Was konnte man auch anderes erwarten, wenn der Chorleiter immer noch im Lehrerzimmer Doitsugos Emo-Ecke in Beschlag nahm.

Sie sangen sogar Umi no Okaasan. Neben Butter-Fly mit einer Variation, so dass es zwanzig Minuten dauerte.

Doch die Überraschung war gross, als am Ende, nachdem sie sich alle verbeugt hatten, ein blonder Bishounen auf die Bühne kam.

Er trug seine Haare lang und in einen hohen Zopf gebunden, wobei ein Teil seines Ponys weiter in sein Gesicht fiel, der andere aber sein Gesicht sanft umrandete.

In Händen trug er einen grossen Strauss weisser Lilien.

Genau vor Ayumi, die wie normal immer vor dem Chor stand, blieb er stehen und überreichte ihr den Strauss mit einem charmanten, fast blendenden Lächeln.

„Das ist für die wunderbare Darbietung."

Logischerweise wurde Ayumi erst einmal rot. War auch nur natürlich.

Der Typ war echt eine Augenweide.

„Und wem darf ich danken?", fragte sie lächelnd, als sie sich nach einem Augenblick wieder gefangen hatte.

„Hitogawa Taiki, ich bin der Juuseki (10seki) der Rokubantai (6bantai).", erwiderte er mit genauso strahlendem Lächeln wie zuvor, „Ich glaube meinem Bruder seid ihr schon mehrmals begegnet, doch er liess sich einfach nicht überreden mich euch vorzustellen. Er ist in der 9bantai, einer der 19seki. Deshalb liess ich es mir einfach nicht nehmen trotzdem, dass ich ein Rangoffizier bin, zu diesem Konzert zu erscheinen."

Ayumi überlegte.

Wen aus der 9bantai kannte sie?

Tousen? ne.

Hisagi? Auch nicht.

Wer sonst noch?

Da waren bei dem Hollowangriff kurz nach ihrer Ankunft doch noch ein paar Offiziere...Wen hatte sie schon zweimal gesehen...?

Da fiel es Ayumi ein, aber sie hütete sich ihn vor seinem Bruder _Schnorrergami_ zu nennen.

„Ah, ja. Ich erinnere mich.", sagte sie noch süsser lächelnd als zuvor, „Doch er hat es verpasst, mir seinen Namen zu nennen."

„Er heisst Hitogawa Hanamaru. Doch ich werde noch eifersüchtig, wenn ihr die ganze Zeit vor mir von meinem Bruder redet.", säuselte der Blonde und nahm ihre Hand zu einem flüchtigen Handkuss.

Ayumi hörte schon wie die weibliche Hälfte des Chores davon schmolz. Ebenso die weibliche Hälfte des Publikums.

Irgendwo weit hinten gab es ein paar Buh-Rufe.

Vielleicht der Fanclub?

Wer wusste schon, aus was für Typen er bestand.

Hitogawa-san stellte sich wieder auf, den Blick starr auf Ayumi gerichtet, um ja keine ihrer Bewegungen zu verpassen, da geschah was niemand erwartete.

Okay, Ayumi erwartete es schon seit geraumer Zeit, wurde aber dennoch überrascht.

Der Alarm ging los.

„Alle Schüler in ihre Klassenzimmer!", rief es.

„Alle von der 4bantai melden sich im Sougou Kyuugo Tsumesho und sind auf Abruf.", kam es von einer anderen Autoritätsperson, die Ayumi auch nicht ausmachen konnte.

Die Panik war ausgebrochen.

Sowohl Schüler als auch Shinigami flüchteten vom Platz.

„Alle anderen Shinigami haben sich in ihrer Bantai zu melden! Der Notstand wurde ausgerufen!"

Ayumi kaute an ihrem Daumen.

Galt sie jetzt als Schülerin oder als Mitglied des Sougou Kyuugo Tsumesho?

Sie bemerkte die fragenden Blicke von Zweien auf sich.

Versichernd lächelte sie ihrer Tochter zu.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen. Geh schon mal. Ich muss noch etwas holen."

Dann wandte sie sich an den zehnten Sitz, der sie besorgt musterte und mit sich selbst zu hadern schien.

Wieder lächelte sie.

„Keine Sorge. Mir droht keinerlei Gefahr. Aber ihr habt euch bei eurer Bantai einzufinden, ansonsten fehlt ihnen ein wertvoller Rangoffizier."

Er nickte kurz, drehte sich schlagartig um und rannte davon.

Der Platz war jetzt beinahe leer.

Was jetzt?

4bantai oder Klassenzimmer?

Ayumi ging ein Licht auf und sie rannte los.

Ihre Schritte beschleunigte sie mit Shunpo.

Auf halbem Weg kam ihr Akamoto entgegen.

„Gut, du hast gemerkt, dass du zum Dienst musst.", bemerkte sie und gab mit Shunpo ein forsches Tempo zurück zum Kidou-Corps-Shitsu an, „Wir sind auf Abruf."

Besorgt sah Mitsuki sich im Schulzimmer um.

Ayumi fehlte.

Sie hatte doch gesagt, dass sie nur kurz etwas holen müsste.

Sie wollte gerade aus dem Schulzimmer zurück zum Platz rennen, da trat Ohne Bällchen in das Schulzimmer.

„Hört mir gut zu Klasse.", donnerte er.

Sofort verstummte das besorgte, panische Gemurmel der Klasse und alle wandten sich nach dem Lehrer um.

„Es sind Ryoka in Soul Society eingedrungen. Um euch eindeutig von den Ryoka unterscheiden zu können, habt ihr in euren Wohnheimen zu verharren, bis der Alarm aufgehoben wurde. Wenn ihr dies nicht befolgt und als Geisel genommen werdet, erwartet nicht, dass euer Leben etwas wert sein wird. Die Soul Society duldet nämlich keine Regelbrüche oder Befehlsverweigerung."

Synchron schluckte alle.

„Also, los. Alle auf ihre Zimmer!", brüllte er und scheuchte die Schüler raus.

Mitsuki ging zögerlich zum Eingang der Akademie.

Sollte sie alleine zur 13bantai gehen?

Nicht, dass sie es nicht inzwischen konnte. Nein, sie hatte sich den Weg gemerkt.

Aber sie kannte sich. Sie würde Ayumi suchen gehen, sich verlaufen und den Ryoka in die Arme laufen.

„Mitsuki!", Kiyone kam gerade angelaufen und war allen Anscheins dazu hier, Mitsuki abzuholen.

„Kiyone! Ayumi-chan ist nicht da!", klagte die Jüngere dem dritten Sitz ihrer Einheit ihr Leid.

„Sie wird schon in Sicherheit sein. Wahrscheinlich hat Isane sie schon gefunden.", meinte Kiyone schnell und schob ihren Schützling auch schon in Richtung ihrer Bantai.

Am späten Nachmittag kam die Entwarnung. Ichimaru-taichou hatte verhindert, dass die Ryoka in Seireitei eingedrungen waren.

Die Akademie-Schüler hatten dennoch eine Ausgangssperre und Mitsuki würde demnach weiter bei Kiyone in Sicherheit sein.

Auch wieder relativ, wenn man in Betracht zog, dass ihr Taichou plante die Hinrichtung Rukias zu sabotieren und somit einen Kampf mit dem Soutaichou provozierte.

Ayumi seufzte.

Sie war eigentlich auf ihrem Weg zurück zur 4bantai, jedenfalls war das, was sie tun sollte.

Akamoto hatte gemeint, sie würde sie mit einem blauen Vogel benachrichtigen.

Woher sie den Vogel bekommen wollte, wunderte Ayumi.

Vielleicht würde es einfach ein blaues Kidou in Form eines Vogels sein.

Aber waren Blaue Kidou nicht Ayumis Spezialität?

Grübelnd ging Ayumi ihres Weges und fand sich dort, wo sie ihre Füsse hin getragen hatten.

Beim Hakutoumon.

Überraschenderweise waren keine Wachen anwesend.

Wahrscheinlich, weil sie die Gefahr, dass die Ryoka nochmals durch dieses Tor kommen könnten, als verschwindend klein ansahen.

Wie auch, anheben ging schlecht.

„Toll, was mach ich jetzt? Das teil ist zu, auch wenn ich raus wollte.", sagte die Blonde halblaut zu sich, während sie nachdenklichen Blickes ihre Hand betrachtete, die auf Augenhöhe vor ihr auf dem Holz ruhte.

Sie seufzte.

Jidanbou hatte nach Bleach Band...das wusste sie nicht mehr genau, aber es war nach Band acht, wo ein verkehrter Zangetsu drauf war und Band 15 wo Izuru Kira drauf war...von Ichimaru-taichou den linken Arm abgehakt bekommen.

Er würde nun wohl von Orihime geheilt werden, während die anderen ihre Möglichkeiten durchgingen.

Nun war es für Ayumi-chan wohl an der Zeit umzudrehen.

Es würde bald dunkel werden.

Und was wollte sie draussen überhaupt machen? Ichigo Helfen?

Und wie?

Sie würde bloss sich und Mitsuki-chan in Gefahr bringen. Das wäre alles, was sie damit erreichen könnte.

Sie wollte sich gerade abwenden und lehnte deshalb stärker gegen das Tor, um sich davon abzustossen, da verlor sie den Halt.

Als ob das Tor nicht da wäre, segelte sie durch und fand sich am Boden im ersten Bezirk von West-Rukon wieder.

Fluchend rieb sie sich das schmerzende Hinterteil.

Dann hielt sie kurz inne.

Es war still für Rukon abends um 7.

Sie durfte nicht zu viel Lärm machen, sonst würden die Ryoka sie finden und befragen, was die Soul Society dann als Hochverrat ansehen würde.

Keine Rosigen Aussichten.

Jedenfalls war das schneller gegangen, mit dem durch das Tor kommen, als sie gedacht hatte.

Was sollte sie jetzt tun?

Sie hatte ihre Obaa-chan schon lange nicht mehr gesehen...

Also würde sie als erstes nach ihrer Obaa-chan sehen, ob es ihr gut ging und dann weiter überlegen.

„Obaa-chan!", rief die Schülerin und fiel der Frau um den Hals, als sie aus dem Haus trat, um zu sehen, wer denn nach ihr gerufen hatte.

„Ah! Shinigami Seito-sama!"

„Ich sagte doch, dass du mich Ayumi nennen sollst, Obaa-chan. Und das sag ich jedes Mal.", motzte Ayumi in recht kindischer Manier.

Beschwichtigend lächelte die Frau.

„Klar, Ayumi-sama."

„Nur Ayumi."

Die Blonde Schülerin hatte ihren Mund mit Luft gefüllt und damit die Backen gefüllt, so dass sie nun aussah wie ein aufgeblähter Kugelfisch.

Darüber musste auch ihre Obaa-chan lachen, obwohl sie es hinter einer Hand zu verstecken versuchte.

Schlagartig wechselte der Ausdruck von Ayumis Gesicht und sie begann um ihre Obaa-chan herum zu laufen. Währenddessen begutachtete sie sich noch von oben bis unten, um sicher zu gehen, dass ihr auch wirklich nicht fehlte.

Verwirrt schmunzelnd liess die Frau es über sich ergehen und wartete dass Ayumi von selbst eine Erklärung abgäbe.

Das tat sie auch ein paar Augenblicke später.

Sie richtete sich von der gebückten Haltung auf und umarmte ihre Obaa-chan nochmals.

„Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht, da sie uns gemeldet hatten, dass Ryoka in Rukon gesichtet worden waren."

„Ryoka? Von denen haben wir hier nichts bemerkt.", wunderte sich die Frau mit den braunen Locken.

Das hättest du wissen sollten, Ayumi, dachte sich die Schülerin plötzlich.

Es hätte ihr von Anfang an klar sein sollen, dass der 40. Bezirk nicht in Mitleidenschaft gezogen werden würde, wenn Ichigo & Co. Im ersten landeten.

Ayumis Obaa-chan lächelte sie dennoch an.

„Ist aber trotzdem lieb, dass du dir Sorgen gemacht hast. Komm rein, ich hab gerade Tee aufgesetzt."

Susan begrüsste die Blonde freundlich und deckte sofort eine weitere Tasse für ihren Gast auf.

Ayumi nickte der Kleinen zu und setzte sich neben sie.

In dem Moment bereute sie, dass sie keine Süssigkeiten mitgebracht hatte wie sonst immer.

Aber wer konnte sich auch vorstellen, dass sie irgendwie durch das Tor käme?

Da war die grössere Frage eher, wie sie wieder zurück käme.

Doch sie liess sich nichts anmerken, denn die Ruhe und Idylle die dieser Ort auf sie ausstrahlten, war Balsam für ihre Seele.

So oft sie konnte nahm sie sich Zeit für einen Ausflug hierhin, auch wenn ihre Zeit mehr als nur begrenzt war.

Hierfür musste einfach Zeit sein.

„Möchtest du den Tee machen?", fragte Ayumis Obaa-chan diese und riss sie somit aus ihren Gedanken, „Der Tee, den du machst, ist mit Abstand der Beste."

Ayumi lächelte.

Diese Eigenschaft hatte ihre Mama auch immer gehabt.

Sie schmeichelte jemandem, so dass sie die Aufgabe übernahmen, da sie es so viel besser könnten und man konnte einfach nicht feststellen, ob das Kompliment nun ernst gemeint war oder nur Mittel zum Zweck.

Formvollendet braute sie den Tee, schliesslich hatte sie es oft genug im Kuchiki-Haushalt machen dürfen, und setzte ihn ihren Gastgebern vor.

Nein, Gastgeber war das falsche Wort.

Ihre Obaa-chan und Susan nahmen sie auf wie eine Familie.

Für Ayumi war dies hier ihre Zuflucht, ihr Rettungsanker zu welchem sie immer, egal wie weit entfernt sie abgetrieben war, wieder zurück finden durfte.

Selig trank sie schlückchenweise von ihrem Tee, genoss die Stille der Nachbarschaft und lauschte dem entfernten Gelächter der Kinder.

Das erinnerte sie an etwas.

„Susan, wieso spielst du nicht mit den Kindern draussen?"

„Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass du noch vorbeikommen würdest.", sagte das Mädchen schlicht und lächelte, während sie einen erneuten Schluck ihres Tees nahm.

„Sie war es auch, die mich dazu nötigte Einkaufen zugehen.", meinte Ayumis Obaa-chan mit gespielt wütendem Seitenblick auf ihre Adoptivtochter.

Die Schülerin lachte.

Doch nur solange bis ihr bewusst wurde, was diese aussage bedeuten konnte.

„Du, Susan, vielleicht hast du Reiatsu. Oder zumindest schon die Gabe jenes wahrzunehmen.", erläuterte sie ihren Gedanken.

Nachdenklich sahen die Beiden auf den Tisch vor sich.

„Nein, das kann nicht sein, sonst würde ich doch etwas von dir spüren, wenn du direkt neben mir sitzest?"

„Auch wieder wahr. Vergiss trotzdem nicht regelmässig etwas zu essen.", ermahnte Ayumi und trank den letzten Schluck ihres heissen Tees.

Ungläubig sah Susan von der leeren Tasse zur Blonden und dann zu ihrer Eigenen.

„Wie kannst du das nur trinken? Das ist doch viel zu heiss!", fragte sie erstaunt.

Ayumi wuschelte sich bloss hinten durch die Haare und sah aus dem Fenster links von ihr.

„Naja, ich hab eine sehr unempfindliche Zunge, wenn's Tee angeht, wie's aussieht.", entgegnete sie mit einem knappen Lächeln, da ihre Gedanken wieder an die bevorstehenden Tage gewandert waren.

„Ich muss wohl wieder zurück sonst krieg' ich Ärger mit Isane.", entschuldigte sich Ayumi, während sie ihren Stuhl zurückschob und sich erhob.

Auf die Armbewegung gegen ihre Tasse erntete sie von Susan nur ein Kopfschütteln, so liess sie die Tasse stehen und machte sich auf den Weg zurück nach Seireitei.

Es war bereits nach zehn.

Schnurstracks lief sie auf schnellstem Wege, das war natürlich die Hauptstrasse, auf das Hakutoumon zu.

Dabei fiel ihr im ersten Bezirk ein grosser Hügel auf.

Schon von weitem konnte sie ihn sehen, dabei war sie sich sicher, dass der zuvor nicht da war.

Nur war „sicher" relativ, da sie, um zu ihrer Obaa-chan zu kommen, einen Umweg gelaufen war, um nicht entdeckt zu werden.

Der Groschen fiel bei der Blonden erst, als sie näher kam und das Heben und senken des Hügels bemerkte. Ausserdem sass vor dem Hügel eine Person.

Das war Jidanbou!

Und Orihime.

Dennoch näherte sie sich lautlos.

Wenigstens sah Jidanbous Arm schon wieder viel besser aus.

Direkt hinter der Brünetten blieb sie stehen.

Alle anderen waren im Haus des Dorfältesten. Mit Ausnahme von Yoruichi in ihrer Katzengestalt, die geradewegs auf sie zulief.

Erkennen blitzte in ihren gelben Katzenaugen auf.

Ein kurzes Nicken reichte, um Yoruichis Erlaubnis zu bekommen und so legte Ayumi Orihime die Hände auf die Schultern.

Natürlich erschrak das Mädchen und wollte sich umdrehen, doch Ayumi hielt sie auf.

„Nein, nicht umdrehen. Ich möchte dir helfen.", sagte sie sanft und liess ihr Reiryoku, das sonst wie normal durch ihren Körper floss, zu ihren Handflächen fliessen und in den Körper des Mädchens vor ihr eintreten.

Augenblicklich entspannte sich diese und seufzte wohlig auf.

Ohne Unterlass tat die Schülerin das unter dem strengen Blick des ehemaligen Taichous in Katzenform zu ihrer Rechten.

Eine Weile blieb es still, doch dann setzte Yoruichi zum Sprechen an.

„Der Dorfälteste konnte uns nur sagen, dass Kuukaku umgezogen ist. Aber nicht wohin. Sag, kannst du es uns sagen?"

Ayumi nickte.

„Klar, kann ich euch erklären, wo Kuukaku-nee ihr neues Haus gebaut hat. Warte ich zeichne dir eine Karte, wenn ich fertig bin."

Ayumi kam es schon im nächsten Augenblick, als sie ihren Blick wieder nach vorne zu Orihime und Jidanbou richtete, so vor, als ob Jidanbous Heilung schneller voran schreiten würde.

Anscheinend hatte Orihime recht viel Reiatsu schon darauf verwendet und hätte sich bald überlastet.

„Ayumi, es reicht.", sagte Yoruichi streng.

Erschrocken stellte Ayumi fest, dass die Katze recht hatte. Noch mehr und Orihime bekäme schmerzen von Ayumis Heilen.

Sofort beendete sie den Strom der durch ihre Hände floss.

„Danke, Yoruichi-san. Ich wurde wohl ein bisschen abgelenkt."

„Kein Problem, ich habe ja von einigen von deinen Problemen gehört. Übrigens hübschen Fang hast du mit Byakkun gemacht.", meinte die schwarze Katze und ging wieder Richtung Haus.

Ayumi wurde schlagartig rot.

„Ich hole dir Papier und Pinsel.", sagte Yoruichi noch und verschwand dann im Haus.

Dann trat die Blonde an den Riesen heran.

„Du kannst ruhig kurz eine Pause machen.", meinte die Blonde schlicht über ihre Schulter zur erschöpften Orihime und machte sich dann selbst daran, den Torwächter zu heilen.

„Durchhalten, Jidanbou-san."

Konzentriert starrte Ayumi auf ihre Hände und das Reiryoku, das den Besitzer wechselte.

Jidanbou benötigte es momentan sicher dringender, als sie selbst.

Eine Nacht Schlaf würde das wieder regenerieren.

Vielleicht.

Hoffentlich.

Sie schmunzelte, als sie nach einer Weile, hinter einem Baum schräg rechts vor ihr bekannte, wenn auch sehr kleine, Reiatsu wahrnahm.

„Shibata-kun, Horiuchi-kun, wird eure Mama nicht wütend, wenn ihr so spät noch weg seid?", fragte die Schülerin belustigt.

„Aber-Aber-...Ayumi-sama, wir wollten uns bedanken!", sagten beide gleichzeitig, als die Jungen von hinter dem Baum hervor kamen.

Einer schien etwa zehn zu sein, der andere eher sechs oder sieben.

Ach, manchmal waren die beiden so süss. Obwohl Horiuchi-kun so viel älter war als Shibata-kun.

„Das sagt ihr jedes Mal. Aber das einzige Mal, das ich euch geholfen habe, war vor ziemlich langer Zeit und da hab ich nur eine kleine Schürfwunde geschlossen.", meinte Ayumi lächelnd, „Ihr schuldet mir doch nichts. Das sage ich euch wieder und wieder. Ich habe das aus meinem eigenen, freien Willen getan."

Ayumis Konzentration richtete sich wieder auf das, was sie gerade tat.

Das Reiatsu des Shinigami vor ihr war beinahe wieder hergestellt. Nun durfte sie sich nicht ablenken lassen.

Genau im richtigen Moment liess sie den Reiryoku-Strom versiegen.

„Yatta.", seufzte sie erleichtert und liess sich an Ort und Stelle auf ihre vier Buchstaben sinken.

„Gute Arbeit, Kleine.", meinte die gerade mit Stift und Papier aus der Hütte tretende Yoruichi.

Erschöpft lachte die Blonde und drehte sich zu der Katze um.

„Du bist kleiner als ich!"

Beide lachten.

Das Katzen das überhaupt konnten...

Plötzlich wandte Ayumi ihren Kopf zu Orihime. Seit die Schülerin angefangen hatte zu heilen, hatte sie nichts mehr von der Brünetten gehört.

Sie schlief friedlich im sitzen.

Erleichtert sah Ayumi zurück zu Yoruichi.

„Keine Sorge, ich krieg' einen der Jungs nachher dazu, sie rein zu tragen. Mal du erst die Karte, ich glaub nämlich nicht, dass du hier draussen sein darfst."

Die Blonde schluckte.

„Ehehehe. Ja, richtig geraten. Ich hab ehrlich gesagt auch keine Ahnung, wie ich es geschafft habe. Aber zur Karte..."

Sorgfältig zeichnete Ayumi so gut es ging aus dem Gedächtnis die Umgebung Rukons und Kuukaku-nees Haus auf.

Ja, das sollte reichen, damit Ishida sie lesen könnte, dachte sie, als sie ihre in fünf Minuten hin geschmierte Karte begutachtete und reichte sie mit dem Stift zurück an die schwarze Katze.

„Ich geh dann mal.", murmele Ayumi während dem Aufstehen und lief dann zügig auf das Tor zu.

Sie winkte den beiden Knaben noch zu, ehe sie versuchte durch das Tor zu kommen.

Die Beiden winkten eifrig zurück, doch ehe sie sich versehen hatten, war Ayumi durch das Tor gesunken, an welches sie sich gelehnt hatte.

Hier das Weihnachtsspecial:

Und zwar wie Weihnachten bei mir ausgesehen hat :)

24.12.:

Marina-chan: Sooo...Gästeliste...Miu-chan ist da, Mizuki-chan auch.

Ayumi-chan: *Liste nehm**wegwerf* Weg damit.

Byakkun: Darf ich nun endlich gehen? Ich habe besseres zu tun.

Rukia: Nii-sama! Das ist unhöflich! Wir wurden schliesslich eingeladen!

Byakkun: (-.-)

Renji: Rukia, Ayumi, lasst euch die Laune nicht von diesem Stinkstiefel vermiesen. :)

Byakkun: Dieser Stinkstiefel hört zu.

Renji: Es ist Weihnachten, da dürfen sie mich gar nicht bestrafen :)

Byakkun: Doch darf ich und genau das werde ich am Montag Morgen auch tun.

Renji: Am Montag ist aber der zweite Weihnachtstag! :o

Byakkun: Das ist teil deiner Strafe. *An Marina-chan* Darf ich jetzt gehen?

Marina-chan: Nein. In meiner Wohnung habe ich das Sagen und ich sage du nimmst teil. :)

Byakkun: *Nach Fluchtweg umseh*

Marina-chan: Ach ja :D Ich habe die Fenster mit kugelsicherem Glas und die Tür mit atomkatastrophenresistenten Materialien austauschen lassen. :) Ayumi-chan~3 Komm doch mal her...

Ayumi-chan: Wieso vertraue ich dir nicht?

Marina-chan: Ich schätze mal deshalb. *Nach oben auf Mistelzweig über Ayumi, Byakuya und Renji zeigt* Und die Regeln besagen, dass man sich unter dem Mistelzweig küssen muss.

Ayumi-chan: *Rot werd* Gut, dann hau ich ab.

Marina-chan: *kicher* Die Tür ist abgeschlossen.

Ayumi-chan: Luna?

Marina-chan: *gekünstelt hust* Taichous...

Ayumi-chan: Fuck. Dann eben...von mir aus (-.-) *Renji auf die Wange küssen will*

Marina-chan: *böse kichert* Auf den Mund!

Ayumi-chan: *zu Marina-chan* Ich hasse dich! *Renji flüchtig auf den Mund küss* *An Byakuya wend*

Marina-chan: *an Renji* Rukia wartet dort drüben auf dich :) *unter anderen Mistelzweig zeigt*

Ayumi-chan: *Byakuya küsst* *zurückgehen will* *festgehalten wird*

Byakkun: *fast nicht sichtbar lächelt* *Ayumi festhält*

Marina-chan: *sich ins Fäustchen lächelt*

Ayumi-chan: *Tomatenrot Byakkun von sich stösst* Bakatorin!

Marina-chan: *flöt* Jaaaa~~?

Ayumi-chan: Was sollte das?

Marina-chan: Naja...anscheinend ist das Pairing Byakuyuyu beliebt (^_^)

Ayumi-chan: (-.-)...Okay...sag mir lieber, wen du sonst noch eingeladen hast...

Marina-chan: Gerne also-...

Türklingel: *läut*

Marina-chan: Ah~ Tür. *An knutschendem Päärchen Renruki vorbei eilt* *Tür mit Schwung aufreiss* Herzlich Willkommen, Ichigo, Uryuu, Chad und Orihime. :D

Ichigo: Hm. Ja. Was machen wir hier eigentlich.

Marina-chan: Ja, ihr seid ja schon in Rukon angekommen, da dachte ich ich lade euch auch ein.

Ichigo: Und was macht Rukia hier? Warte, knutscht sie da mit dem Typen, der sie festgenommen hat?! *Ärmel seines Shihakushou zurückkrempel* *wütend los stapfen will*

Marina-chan: *Zurückhalten will**sich gegen den Orangehaarigen stemmt* Hilfe? *Chad anguckt*

Chad: *stumm Ichigo zurückhält*

Marina-chan: Das ist so, sie sind eigentlich Kindheitsfreunde. *erklärend smile* Kommt doch erstmal rein, sonst hauen mir Bakayumi und Byakkun ab. *reinschiebt* *Tür zuknallt*

Ayumi-chan: Kuso! (Mist)

Byakkun: *sich nichts anmerken lässt, aber trotzdem zur Tür schielt*

Ichigo: Warte mal, was für ne Party ist das überhaupt?

Marina-chan: Weihnachtsparty :) Und bevor du fragst: Ich hab euch per Kidou in die Zukunft verfrachtet.

Ichigo: Das heisst, du bist auch ein Shinigami.

Marina-chan: Nein (^_^) Aber ich habe Mittel und Wege.

Ichigo: x_X

Marina-chan: *zu Ayumi schielt* *Evil smile**Ichigo zu Ayumi schubst* Mistelzweig :D

Ayumi-chan: *Wutader erschein* Bakatorin! Willst du mich mit sämtlichen Jungs hier im Raum verkuppeln? (ò_ó)!

Marina-chan: Nö, ich belass' es bei den Taichous, Renji und Ichigo.

Ayumi-chan: Ich geb dir gleich...*Sicherung platzt* *Marina-chan jagt*

Marina-chan: *davonrennt*

Mizuki-chan&Miu-chan: *Kopf schüttel*

Miu-chan: Ich glaub das geht bis Silvester so weiter...(^^')

Alle Anwesenden: Bitte nicht, sonst kommen wir nie hier raus. (TT_TT)


End file.
